el gamer jinchuriky
by terocmaster
Summary: esta es la historia de un joven shinobi en entrenamiento que recibió un regalo de una deidad misteriosa, descubre junto con naruto nuevas habilidades desbloqueando en su camino y luchando contra mazmorra y ninjas enemigos, así que al mismo tiempo descubre mas secreto de si mismo y su nuevo kekei genkai, advertencia: este fic es mas sangriento. Fem sasuke
1. Prologo

El gamer jinchuriky

Prologo

Hace 6 años un demonio zorro de 9 colas ataco, konoha que una vez fue prospero ahora está en llamas, la aldea estaba en sus últimas hasta que apareció el cuarto hokage, quien enfrento el zorro y lo derroto, costando así su vida, ahora se celebra la derrota del zorro, pero un niño de no más de 6 años de edad no celebra, ¿porque será?, debido al que el joven lleva un secreto oscuro que el mismo no sabe, la causa del todo el odio cae en él, este niño salió entre el callejón herido, puede pedir por que está herido, debido a la turba que se forma cada celebración de la derrota del kyubi no yoko pero al mismo tiempo su cumpleaños, este niño llevaba una camiseta blanca desgarrado y manchado con sangre, su pantalones destrozado y ensuciado por tierra y sangre, su pelo dorado que apunta en todas direcciones, sus ojos azules zafiros mirando a la nada y sus marcas de nacimiento bigotes de zorro dándole una forma salvaje, este niño es conocido por naruto uzumaki, el jinchuriky del kyubi.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Después de ser agredido, el niño se encamino hacia su departamento cojeando, se demoró una hora en llegar, el frio que corría por su piel y el olor a sangre que desprendía de sus heridas, al llegar a su casa, la puerta destrozada, la pared rayado con el "muere demonio", este chico se dirigió hacia la ducha tomando una lavada con la ropa puesta limpiándose de cualquier suciedad que tenia de tierra y sangre, una vez limpiado se dirigió a su dormitorio, estaba desordenado las frazadas a arrapos la almohada destrozada y el colchón con resortes saliéndose, el niño se cambió de ropa a unos arrapos limpios, una vez vestido se acostó de lo que llama cama con los arrapos que eran frazadas tapándose para dormirse con un solo pensamiento (¿porque me odian?).

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Al día siguiente, naruto se despertó con el sol iluminando su cara a través de la ventana, en su visión borrosa observo con confusión una caja naranja flotando enfrente de él.

"que es esto" se preguntó naruto tocando la caja con curiosidad lo cual apareció una ventana naranja.

 **"bienvenido gamer naruto uzumaki, estás listo para la jugada (si, no)"** naruto miro con curiosidad toco el botón si lo cual aparece otra ventana **"bienvenido al mundo jugador, este es un regalo que no todos tienen de diversos mundos o dimensiones, aquí te preparamos para la ventura y para crecer para ser un jugador poderoso"** una vez más naruto miro con más curiosidad, pensando los pro y los contra, encogiéndose de hombros continuo leyendo **"este modo te presentara como funciona, HP es tu cantidad de vida, CP es tu cantidad de chacra, el resto lo veras en el futuro, solo tiene que decirlo o pensarlo para abrir más información, como habilidades, estado, reputación, estadísticas etc. Esa es toda la información que te damos el resto será por tu cuenta, pos data este regalo te lo da teroc"** una vez más naruto tuvo curiosidad pensó que será su estado, tal como lo pensó otra ventana se abrió **"estado, es la información del jugador, donde muestra su HP, CP y otras estadísticas".**

 **(ESTADO JUGADOR)**

 **Nombre: naruto uzumaki**

 **Clase: gamer**

 **Título: estudiante academia (+ 25% de ganancia hasta el nivel 10)**

 **Nivel: 4**

 **Afiliación: konoha**

 **HP: 5000/5000**

 **CP: 5000/5000**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 20 (10)**

 **DEX: 6**

 **INT: 20 (10)**

 **SIO: 4**

 **LUK: ¿?**

 **ESTADO: ¿? (? 10 VIT, INT 10, +% experiencia para habilidad (?), ¿? (500 HP Y 500 CP por cada nivel), bromista ganancia (-5% de reputación, +5% a la experiencia (trampa) habilidad, + 5% a la experiencia de (cautela) habilidad).**

 **Uzumaki naruto es un estudiante de la academia de konoha, su pasado está envuelto en misterios para el para descubrir.**

 **Puntos: 20**

 **Ryo: 3500**

Naruto leyó su estado quedándose en sus pensamientos hasta que se vio interrumpido por otra ventana.

 **(Felicidades has desbloqueado la habilidad mente del gamer nivel máximo, esta habilidad te permite pensar en calma y lógicamente en cualquier tipo de situaciones)**

El chico quedo mirando sorprendido por la nueva habilidad, pero tuvo poco por pensar ya que apareció otra ventana.

 **(alerta misión)**

 **Misión: corre, corre como el viento, llega a la academia en tiempo record, tienes 10 minutos para llegar.**

 **Recompensa: 300 experiencia, pergamino taijutsu básico, shurikenjutsu básico.**

El niño reacciono rápido, se fue a la ducha, se vistió rápido, le marco 7 minutos para llegar, naruto ignoro el temporizador y salió de su casa corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, en la calle las personas le miraban lo cual le dio escalofrío en su espalda y otra ventanilla se abrió.

 **(Felicidades has desbloqueado detección de instinto asesino nivel 1, ahora puedes detectar el instinto asesino y también utilizarlo en su contra)**

Naruto ignoro eso y siguió corriendo ya que se ralentizo a modo trote, esta vez corriendo más y agregándole chacra a sus piernas corrió más rápido, a la vista se vio la academia, otra ventanilla se abrió.

 **(Felicidades has desbloqueado velocidad chacra nivel 1, al agregar chacra a tus piernas te da más velocidad en tu sprint)**

Naruto ignoro el comentario hasta llegar a la academia, en 3 minutos contando, una vez que diviso la puerta entro y se dirigió a su salón de clase llegando en 1 minuto con 30 segundos de sobra, luego otra ventanilla apareció.

 **Misión: corre, corre como el viento, llega a la academia en tiempo récord (completado)**

 **Recompensa: Experiencia recibida 300, +bonus 300 exp por tiempo récord, recibiste pergamino taijutsu básico, shurikenjutsu básico (completado)**

Naruto vio que era el único quien llego primero, en su puesto apareció dos pergaminos, naruto miro alrededor si no había nadie observándolo y se apresuró y tomo los rollos otra ventanilla apareció.

 **Desea aprender taijutsu básico (si, no)** , naruto apretó el botón y el pergamino se partió en partículas de luz y entro en el cuerpo del joven, **(felicidades has aprendido taijutsu básico nivel 1)** , ignorando la sensación agarro el otro pergamino y apareció la ventanilla.

 **Desea aprender shurikenjutsu básico (si, no)** , naruto acepto emocionado, y lo mismo con los otros el pergamino se disolvió en partículas de luz y entro en naruto, **(felicidades has aprendido shurikenjutsu básico nivel 1).**

Naruto sonrió mientras recordaba todo, la sensación corriendo por su ser, se sentía extraño, pero bien.

Luego tocaron la campana y los compañeros comenzaron a entrar, sin duda naruto se juró mantenerlo en secreto para ser un gran ninja.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Después de la academia, naruto se dirigió a un campo de entrenamiento, observo por todos lados para ver si había alguien o no, después de no recibir la presencia de nadie se preparó en frente de un poste de madera que había en el campo y saco sus kunais y armas y empezó a practicar el tiro, acertó 4 de 10, continúo practicando hasta que acertó 8 de 10, naruto sonrió cuando de repente otra ventanilla apareció.

 **(Felicidades Shurikenjutsu se elevó por 4, ahora aciertas más kunais y shuriken, también ganas velocidad de tiro y precisión)**

 **(Habilidades)**

 **Shurikenjutsu nivel 5**

 **Taijutsu básico nivel 4**

 **Mente del gamer nivel max**

 **Detector de Instinto asesino nivel 7**

 **Velocidad chacra nivel 1**

Una vez de ver sus habilidades naruto sonrió por sus resultados, ya que la práctica de taijutsu contra sus compañeros de clase lo nivelo por 3, y por el camino al campo de entrenamiento por la calle con las personas dándole más instinto asesino lo nivelo por 6 dándole 7, el estaría listo para ser el más fuerte shinobi nunca ante visto.

 **este es mi primera historia que subo, así que aceptare sus comentarios para tener más ideas, sea sugerencia, critica, etc.**

 **Estoy terocmaster un antiguo historiador independiente desde los 9 años, han pasado 10 años desde que escribía historias y esta es mi primera que publico, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Próximo capítulo: subiendo niveles.**


	2. capitulo 1

El gamer jinchuriky

 **Este es mi siguiente capítulo de; el gamer jinchuriky.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado, disfruten de la historia. Las habilidades aparecerán en 3 capítulos más, así que sean paciente y disfruten de la lectura.**

(Ventanilla de gamer/ pensamiento demoníaco)

"hablar de personajes/ jutsu"

 **"hablar demoníaco/ jutsu demoníaco/ texto gamer"**

Capítulo 1: subiendo niveles

Han pasado 2 años desde que naruto ha obtenido sus poderes, el joven naruto ha mejorado bastante desde que obtuvo su nueva capacidad de gamer.

Ahora vemos un niño de 8 años corriendo después de la academia, tiene el pelo rubio dorado que es desordenado dándole un peinado salvaje, sus ojos azules zafiro miraron con la soledad, sus marcas de nacimiento como bigotes de zorro dándole un aspecto más salvaje.

El joven naruto ahora está corriendo con una turba que lo persigue, pero en vez de tener miedo, está sonriendo, se puede preguntar porque, debido a que está subiendo de nivel su instinto asesino sin parar de subir.

Una vez que escapo hacia el campo de entrenamiento 44, perdiendo la turba de los civiles, pues hoy es la celebración de la derrota del kyubi y su cumpleaños, una vez que escapo se adentró más en la selva. Pasaron varios minutos hasta encontrar una cueva, se apareció la conocida ventanilla.

 **(Felicidades tu detector de instinto asesino ahora es de nivel 45, ahora puedes soportar instinto asesino enviado más potente y puede activar tu instinto asesino más potente en contra)**

Naruto sonrió "estado jugador" suspiro de alivio el niño mientras miraba su potencial.

 **(Estado jugador)**

 **Nombre: naruto uzumaki**

 **Clase: gamer**

 **Título: estudiante academia**

 **Nivel: 18**

 **Afiliación: konoha**

 **HP: 12000**

 **CP: 12000**

 **STR: 35**

 **VIT: 55 (10)**

 **DEX: 45**

 **INT: 30 (10)**

 **SIO: 25**

 **LUK: ¿?**

 **ESTADO: Clan uzumaki (uzumaki clan 10 VIT, 10 INT, +10% experiencia de habilidad (fuinjutsu), ¿? (500 HP y 500 CP por cada nivel), bromista ganancia (-5% de reputación, +5% a la experiencia (trampa) habilidad, + 5% a la experiencia de (cautela) habilidad).**

 **Uzumaki naruto es un estudiante de la academia de konoha, su pasado está envuelto en misterios para el para descubrir.**

 **Puntos: 35**

 **Ryo: 14500**

Naruto vio con satisfacción su estado jugador, así que se dedicó a dormir en la cueva después de encender una fogata y colocar trampa en la entrada de la cueva y alrededor de la cueva por si un intruso no deseado.

"mañana iré a la mazmorra zombi para subir de nivel, veré que podré hacer mañana" una vez dicho eso se dedicó a dormir.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Al día siguiente vemos a naruto caminando tranquilamente después de salir del campo de entrenamiento 44, el joven se fue a su casa que era un departamento que lo atendía un viejo hostil que era el arrendatario, hoy era su oportunidad de salir de la academia temprano, pero decidió reprobar la prueba dejándolo en el último lugar y con el maldito bushin no jutsu que no podía ya que necesitaba SIO para el control de chacra y debido a que su chacra es tan alto no puede hacer un bushin, una vez que llego a su departamento y entrar a su casa, era como costumbre, ver el suelo agrietado, la ventana rota, el baño que esta por romperse y su cama que está destruida por la turba que irrumpió en su casa ayer, ignorando su habitad en mal estado se dedicó a practicar su Kawarimi y henge, siendo de nivel 18 más avanzado que con otros estudiantes ya que eran nivel 12, 14, he 10, él era el llamado "ultimo muerto" por sus compañeros de clase, su traje mono naranja con el espiral de su clan en su espalda, el joven empezó a recordar cuando descubrió que pertenecía de un clan extinto, el clan uzumaki, pero solo eso descubrió al entrar como henge de iruka podía entrar y leer libros, también recordó cuando encontró un libro viejo desgastado, el decidió buscar en el libro y encontró con la historia uzumaki, también recordó que su estado se actualizo al saber que era del clan uzumaki y su historia, pero también noto que eran maestros de sellos lo cual naruto decidió seguir con su legado, así que tomo pergaminos de fuinjutsu básico, pero no podía aprenderlo ya que necesitaba la caligrafía en el nivel max, pero también encontró un libro de caligrafía, decidido naruto en el henge de iruka pidió dos copia de caligrafía y fuinjutsu, naruto dejar de recordar cuando tenía 7 años que conoció su patrimonio se presentó al presente, ahora no era el momento de recordar el pasado, así que se acercó a la cama destruida y reviso debajo donde había una alfombra, corrió la tela para el piso y vio su pergamino de fuinjutsu oculta debajo de la alfombra y viendo mejor.

 **(Desea aprender fuinjutsu básico (si/no)** , naruto miro "por supuesto que acepto, con esto seré un gran ninja dattebayo" exclamo emocionado naruto **(felicidades has aprendido fuinjutsu básico).**

 **(Has aprendido arte fuinjutsu sellado, arte fuinjutsu explosivo, arte fuinjutsu gravedad)**

Naruto vio cómo su pergamino de fuinjutsu básico se partió en partículas de luz y entro en su cuerpo, claro lo mismo ocurrió con su libro de caligrafía, diccionario y sinónimo y antónimo, lo cual llevo su caligrafía al nivel 8 y al hacer apuntes en la clase subió su SIO, INT, y termino la caligrafía al nivel máximo lo que le otorgo aprender fuinjutsu básico.

Naruto sonrió, pero observo su departamento en mal estar "debería comprar un libro de mantenimiento y reemplazar lo que está roto, claro después de la academia" con eso dicho se alisto y salió de su apartamento destruido he irse a la academia.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"Y así que hoy vamos a dividir el grupo" termino iruka, mientras miraba a sus alumnos, naruto que se logró mantenerse despierto y trabajar en su caligrafía ya dominado, miro a su maestro lo cual tiene una reputación neutral, naruto recordó cuando lo cambiaron de sala el año pasado y conoció a iruka-Sensei, dejando eso de lado se dedicó a guardar sus cosas, y mirar como iruka le entregaba una guía a cada cuatro estudiante, "bien los grupos se dividirán en shikamaru nara, chougi akimichi, kiba inuzuka y naruto uzumaki" naruto se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia su Sensei junto con los nombrados, "ten esta guía es la preparación de táctica de trampas y emboscada, así que quiero un informe de para qué sirven, pueden ir a la biblioteca o preguntarles a sus padres, lo quiero en la próxima semana" con que iruka termino de hablar a sus últimos estudiantes sonó la campana, indicando la salida de la academia.

Una vez fuera, naruto observo a sus compañeros de trabajo tratando de ver que más tenían, lo cual se abrió una ventana ya conocida.

 **(Felicidades has aprendido la habilidad observar nivel 1, ahora puede observar información y estadística de la persona)**

"una habilidad muy útil" murmuro naruto, así que decidió probarlo en el muchacho peinado de piña.

 **Nombre: shikamaru nara**

 **Clase: estudiante academia**

 **Título: genio perezoso**

 **Nivel: 12**

 **Afiliación: konoha**

 **HP: 4000**

 **CP: 2500**

 **STR: 12**

 **VIT: 25**

 **DEX: 15 (-10)**

 **INT: 55 (20)**

 **SIO: 65 (20)**

 **LUK: 10**

 **ESTADO: heredero clan nara (20 INT, 20 SIO) perezoso (-10 DEX)**

 **Shikamaru nara es hijo de shikaku nara, el líder del clan nara, su clan es conocido por congelar oponente a través de su sombra así inmovilizarlo, aparte de ser estratega su pereza deja mucho que desear ver nubes y pasar siestas.**

Naruto vio extrañado por su estado "perezoso" murmuro con fastidio "parece que no podre matar zombi en la mazmorra" naruto empezó a recordar cuando tuvo el nivel 10 y desbloqueo la primera mazmorra la cual era de los zombis.

Después de pensarlo se dedicó a observar a los otros lo cual no le sorprendido, chougi era de nivel 11 y kiba de nivel 15 con se DEX alta.

 **(Felicidades has subido de nivel observar por 3 ahora su habilidad observar puede ver más detalles de la persona)** , Naruto sonrió para sí mismo, hoy no era tan malo el día.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Después de conocer a sus compañeros personalmente y acordaron agruparse para la actividad el día de mañana, naruto se dirigió a una mueblería en henge de iruka he irse a una ferretería para comprar los materiales y herramientas, después de llegar a su departamento deshizo el henge y dejo los materiales en la mesa de noche para luego tomar de nuevo el henge de iruka he irse a la librería y pedirle libros de mantenimiento de camas, ventana, retrete, piso, techo, paredes, mesas he sillas, después de conseguirse los libros ocupo su primer fuinjutsu de sellado, que era un pergamino con el kanji sello puso lo libros encima del pergamino desplegado y apoyo la mano con una pequeña cantidad de chacra para luego las copias de libros desaparecer en humo y el pergamino cambio de sello a libros, una vez hecho tomo el pergamino y se lo llevo a su departamento para luego deshacer el henge y empezar con el desplazamiento y sacar los libros.

 **Desea aprender restauradores a domicilio (si/no)** , "por supuesto que sí, necesito arreglar mi casa" naruto gimió ya que los libros se disolvieron en partículas de luz y entrar en su cuerpo lo cual se sintió mareado por la información dada de los libros.

 **(Felicidades has aprendido restauradores a domicilio, nivel 10, es sorprendente lo que puede hacer un clavo y un martillo)**

 **(Felicidades ahora tu henge está al nivel máximo, ya no es una ilusión si no que te transforma en realidad en la persona deseada)**

"yatta, ahora a empezar mi mano de obra" naruto se dedicó los tiempos restante en reemplazar la puerta, armar una cama nueva, arreglar el retrete, reparar las sillas, paredes, pisos y techo, le tomo todo el día, una vez terminado miro a su obra y acepto con satisfacción su trabajo hecho, miro a lo que no se pudo salvar y los hecho a una bolsa plástica de basura y tirarla al basurero, limpio el piso, recogió los materiales sobrantes tales como clavos, pernos y otros y lo guardo en su caja de herramienta "fiu, ya termine por lo menos me falta el colchón y el sillón".

Con que eso naruto se durmió en un rincón, claro antes de asegurarse la puerta con llave.

 **(Felicidades ahora tu habilidad de restaurador a domicilio se nivelo en el nivel 12)** ,"ahora no" se quejó y se quedó dormido.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Han pasado dos semanas después de la actividad, su reputación con su grupo subió a amigo excepto kiba que subió un poco pero aun esta neutro, chougi y shikamaru se convirtieron en amigos, se pasaba los recreos viendo nubes o comiendo merienda juntos, naruto disfruto su tiempo con ellos, pero se sentía mal de ocultarle su poder a ellos, ya que no sabía cómo mostrárselo a ellos, así que decidió dejarlo en la oscuridad por el momento.

Naruto ha estado ocupado en sus semanas, después de comprar su colchón y reparar el sillón, aunque claro el arrendatario se dio cuenta así que lo llamaba para que le arregle su casa de abajo, aunque le gruñía a naruto cada vez que arreglaba las cosas y toma eso como paga del mes que debía ayer, pero ahora vemos al joven entrando en un callejón de su departamento y le apareció una ventana.

 **(Bienvenido a la mazmorra zombi, desea entrar (si/no)** , "claro que si" con que eso naruto vio como a su alrededor cambio, el cielo se tornó rojo con nubes negras, los edificio se vieron en ruinas, con que eso y miro a su alrededor, naruto diviso un tubo, sabiendo eso, naruto saco el tubo de cañería de su sitio y le dio unos giros y unas vueltas, acomodándose y asintiendo en confirmación noto zombis acercándose a él "bien he vuelto para acabarlos zombis" grito naruto sonriendo, recordó como al principio que le dio terror, pero luego se acostumbró y se agarró con confianza y empezó a despedazar zombis de lado en lado, dejando el pasado miro como se acercaba los zombis.

"observar" murmuro naruto viendo si podría ocuparlos en sus enemigos.

 **Zombi: civil**

 **Nivel: 10**

 **HP: 500**

 **CP: 0**

 **STR: 20**

 **VIT: 10**

 **DEX: 0**

 **INT: 0**

 **SIO: 0**

 **LUK: 0**

Naruto sonrió y se cargó a los zombis golpeándolo con el tubo de cañería en la cabeza matando al zombi de un golpe, con que eso naruto diviso 5 zombis más, y sin esperar más, se lanzó al ataque con su tubo de fierro, matando a los zombis despedazando la cabeza, golpeándole las piernas logrando que cayera al suelo y rematarlo en la cabeza, continuo la matanza hasta que vio un zombi con chaleco y la diadema en blanco liderando a un grupo de zombis civiles "observar"

 **Zombi: ninja**

 **Nivel: 15**

 **HP: 2500**

 **CP: 1500**

 **STR: 40**

 **VIT: 30**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 5**

 **SIO: 0**

 **LUK: 5**

"mierda" vio como el zombi ninja se apresuraba hacia él, naruto trato de golpearlo en la cabeza, pero el zombi esquivo, naruto le dio una patada en el pecho impulsándolo pero solo lo empujo a 5 pies, noto que la maldita cosa estaba ocupando chacra "muere, muere" naruto canto mientras golpeaba al zombi por fin de golpearlo y sacarlo del equilibrio y empezó a machacar con el tubo en el zombi ninja hasta que se partió en partículas de luz y vio dinero y un personal Bo de madera, dejado por la partículas de luz.

"un arma" naruto recogió el arma y le dio unos giros y vueltas acostumbrándose a su peso, "jeje, están listo voy a necesitar dinero y armas, aquí voy zombis" grito y se lanzó al ataque, naruto derroto cada zombi civil y le costó matar zombi ninja, pero las ganancias como kunais, shuriken, dinero vale la pena tenerlos.

 **(Felicidades has subido de nivel por uno, ahora eres nivel 19…** "no tengo tiempo" se quejó interrumpiendo su subida de nivel, mientras cargaba contra 3 zombis ninjas, 4 zombis civiles, después de la matanza y recoger su recompensa el suelo tembló y una pared se calló revelando a un gigante zombi con 3 ojos grandes y con tentáculos "¿qué demonios?" naruto esquivo los tentáculos y salto hacia un edificio para ver al monstruo gigante "observar" pero no le gusto lo que vio.

 **Legión zombi (jefe)**

 **Nivel: 25**

 **HP: 10000**

 **CP: 5000**

 **STR: 110**

 **VIT: 50**

 **DEX: 15**

 **INT: 10**

 **SIO: 5**

 **LUK: 10**

"Oh mierda", naruto se alejó saltado y saco unos kunais y papel explosivo creado por el, uniéndolo con unos hilos de metal y lanzarlo hacia el ojo del monstruo, pero no espero ver que del ojo disparo un láser que iba hacia él, naruto esquivo por poco el ataque, se alejó y se ocultó dentro de un edificio en ruinas, sacos su arsenal de kunais y papeles explosivos y los unió lo más rápido posibles, sintió un temblor fuerte y tomo su arsenal creado.

 **(Felicidades has creados una habilidad, ahora puedes combinar las armas para serlo más mortal y dañino, el kunais explosivo ahora expuesto nivel 1)**

"eso es nuevo" murmuro pero se vio interrumpido como unos tentáculos salió de las paredes, naruto recogiendo sus cosas subió por las escaleras mientras el edificio se agrietaba "mierda a la cima, vamos a ver qué te parece esto" gruño mientras subía hasta el tejado, patio la puerta abierta y saco su kunais explosivos y los arrojo a la cabeza "oí, feo aquí estoy" grito naruto ganando la atención del monstruo mientras miraba a su víctima, justo cuando levanto la cabeza los kunais se enterraron en sus ojos y…

 **Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom.**

Las explosiones se escucharon, naruto vio cómo su arte destruyo sus ojos dejándolo ciego y su salud bajo de 10000 a 2500 en 2500, "punto débil, falta el otro pero cual es" naruto miro frenéticamente hasta encontrar la boca del monstruo abierto rugiendo de dolor y lamentos, "eso es" teniendo una idea naruto saco los restante papeles explosivos y lo coloco en una roca mediano todo el papel, así cubriendo la roca en papeles explosivos y amarrarlo en sogas que recibió de matar zombi civiles, lo amarro a la piedra cubierta de papeles explosivo, una vez listo agarro la soga con toda su fuerza la levanto del suelo y giro con ella 3 veces hasta soltarla en dirección al monstruo con la boca abierta, naruto vio como el monstruo dejo de rugir y su boca se cerraba de apoco, vio como la roca pudo entrar en su boca sonriendo "katsu" grito con toda sus fuerza juntando las manos en una posición de manos en signo de carnero.

 **boom…**

Se escuchó fuerte la explosión reventando al monstruo por dentro y terminar su vida a cero, y como se partió en partículas de luz dejando un cofre dorado.

Naruto se acercó y el cofre se abrió revelando un personal Bo de fierro duradero, monedas y gemas, naruto sonrió cuando el dinero y las gemas entraron en su cuerpo y el personal Bo se selló en un pergamino.

 **(Felicidades subiste por dos niveles, ahora eres de nivel 21) (Has desbloqueado la mazmorra zombis modo héroe, ahora puedes elegir la dificultad de fácil a en modo héroe) (Felicidades tu observar se nivelo al nivel 18, ahora puedes ver más detalles en la información incluyendo ropas)**

"bien es hora de irse, me lo merezco el descanso" con que dicho eso su mundo alrededor giro y volvió a la normalidad encontrándose en el callejón, pero se sorprendió por ver aun el sol arriba, "que demonios, si pasaron horas en las mazmorras debe estar atardeciendo, pero es imposible que sea medio día", naruto miro alrededor después de salir del callejón, se dirigió a su departamento al entrar se quedó pensando (¿cómo puede que haya pasado tanto tiempo en la mazmorra y no en la vida real?, será por tipo de cosa de gamer, aunque no creo que lastime a nadie ¿verdad?) con eso pensado se decidió irse a tomar una siesta para compensar su restaurador de chacra.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Han pasado 4 años desde la mazmorra zombi, naruto se ha perfeccionado todas sus técnicas a un nivel decente, ahora vemos a un niño de 12 años de pelo rubio estilo indomable, ojos azules zafiros, y marcas de nacimiento en su rostro dándole un parentesco de bigote de zorro, pero el joven naruto miraba aburrido en clases.

(Solo esta semana, maldita bushin no jutsu, mi peor técnica) fueron los pensamientos de naruto mirando aburrido a su Sensei, iruka se acercó a él cuándo se escapó de clase y hecho bromas al monumento hokage y los residentes haciendo que todo pierdan la reputación en un 5% y subir de nivel de trampa al nivel 25 y cautela al nivel 24, su velocidad chacra está al nivel 50, su taijutsu avanzado en el nivel máximo, su shurikenjutsu al nivel 35 y su instinto asesino nivel 50 ya que costaba ganar experiencia y su observar está al nivel 45, fuinjutsu avanzado nivel máximo y teniendo un montón de arsenal, naruto recorrió un largo camino, ahora era amigo de iruka-Sensei, con su reputación en amigos, al igual que shikamaru nara y chougi akimichi, con hinata hyuga era neutro, shino abúrame en neutro, sasuke uchiha en antipático, sakura haruno antipático, ino yamanaka neutro, kiba inuzuka antipático, y el sensei acompañante mizuki era guerra cosa que le sorprendió y reviso su significado de reputación cosa que lo mantuvo en guardia cada vez que se acercaba a él.

"bien prepárense la semana que viene será la prueba para ver si son capaces de ser genin" dijo iruka, con que dicho eso sonaron los timbres indicando la salida.

Naruto guardo sus cosas y se estaba preparando para salir, pero vio como el maestro iruka venia hacia él.

"naruto, espero que esta vez logre pasar el examen de graduación, ya has repetido 2 veces el examen, porque no puedes hacer un simple bushin" regaño iruka a naruto lo cual el niño quedo impasible.

"la razón por la que he repetido no es por no hacerlo, sino tengo mucho chacra para hacer un patético bushin" hablo naruto con cara de palo mirando a iruka.

"naruto es imposible que tenga un montón de chacra" dijo iruka mirando a su alumno, aunque se preguntaba como lo supo.

"he tratado de hacer un bushin incluso con el control de chacra no me sirve" se quejó naruto, obvio que estuvo ocultando sus habilidades, parte como para ser un ninja es a través del engaño, pero el bushin necesita control y naruto está lejos de obtener control de chacra adecuado.

"bien veré que puedo hacer, que tenga un buen descanso" se despidió iruka caminando con un pensamiento (tendré que hablar con el hokage al respecto)

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Naruto caminaba a camino hacia su departamento tranquilamente cuando noto algo extraño, miro hacia donde en la entrada su propietario del departamento estaba afuera, recordó que debía pagar el mes de ayer y hoy.

"ahí estas, te estaba buscando me debes 2 meses de renta gaki, así que mejor pagármelo o arreglar mi suelo tú decides" gruño el arrendador con disgusto.

Naruto ya sabía así que saco su monedera gama-chan le pago al arrendador lo que debía y se fue hacia su casa sin decir una palabra.

Una vez adentro naruto saco su mochila dejándolo en su sillón y se sentó y se puso a pensar en lo que debería hacer hoy en adelante.

"debería confirmar mi estado" se dijo naruto mirando pensativamente para asentir para sí mismo" estado".

 **(Estado jugador)**

 **Nombre: naruto uzumaki**

 **Clase: gamer**

 **Título: estudiante académico**

 **Nivel: 25**

 **Afiliación: konoha**

 **HP: 15500**

 **CP: 15500**

 **STR: 70**

 **VIT: 90 (10)**

 **DEX: 80**

 **INT: 65 (10)**

 **SIO: 60**

 **LUK: ¿?**

 **ESTADO: Clan uzumaki (uzumaki clan 10 VIT, 10 INT, +10% experiencia de habilidad (fuinjutsu), ¿? (500 HP y 500 CP por cada nivel), bromista ganancia (-5% de reputación, +5% a la experiencia (trampa) habilidad, + 5% a la experiencia de (cautela) habilidad).**

 **Uzumaki naruto es el último muerto habiendo repetido 2 veces su graduación, es un estudiante de la academia, también es parte del conocido clan uzumaki extinto, su pasado está envuelto en misterios para el para descubrir.**

 **Puntos: 70**

 **Ryo: 140500**

Naruto vio sus puntos de estadística, así que subió su SIO ocupando todos sus puntos, "estado" repitió para ver de nuevo sus estadísticas recién actualizada.

 **(Estado jugador)**

 **Nombre: naruto uzumaki**

 **Clase: gamer**

 **Título: estudiante académico**

 **Nivel: 25**

 **Afiliación: konoha**

 **HP: 15500**

 **CP: 15500**

 **STR: 70**

 **VIT: 90 (10)**

 **DEX: 80**

 **INT: 65 (10)**

 **SIO: 130**

 **LUK: ¿?**

 **ESTADO: Clan uzumaki (uzumaki clan 10 VIT, 10 INT, +10% experiencia de habilidad (fuinjutsu), ¿? (500 HP y 500 CP por cada nivel), bromista ganancia (-5% de reputación, +5% a la experiencia (trampa) habilidad, + 5% a la experiencia de (cautela) habilidad).**

 **Uzumaki naruto es el último muerto habiendo repetido 2 veces su graduación, es un estudiante de la academia, su pasado está envuelto en misterios para el para descubrir.**

 **Puntos: 0**

Ryo: 140500

Viendo satisfecho decidió irse a dormir en su cama para luego descansar y practicar su peor bushin de todos modos para el día siguiente.

 **Hola soy yo de nuevo espero que sea de su agrado, ven como naruto subía de niveles y ganaba nuevas habilidades para hacerse más fuerte cada día/semanas/meses/años, así que como se ven naruto se ha enfrentado en una mazmorra de un mundo zombis y subió niveles haciéndolo más potente.**

 **Próximo capítulo: descubriendo mi kekei genkai, pasando la prueba, descubriendo donde viene el odio.**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. capitulo 2

El gamer jinchuriky

 **Este es mi siguiente capítulo de; el gamer jinchuriky.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado, disfruten de la historia. Las habilidades aparecerán en 2 capítulos más, así que sean paciente y disfruten de la lectura.**

 **(Ventanilla de gamer/ pensamiento demoníaco)**

(pensamiento personaje)

"hablar de personajes/ jutsu"

 **"hablar demoníaco/ jutsu demoníaco"**

Capítulo 2: descubriendo mi kekei genkai, pasando la prueba, descubriendo donde viene el odio.

Vemos a nuestro joven naruto en su mono naranja practicando su shurikenjutsu, viendo como los shuriken y kunais están clavado en la madera del árbol en línea recta, viendo su progreso decidió practicar su peor jutsu el bushin no jutsu "ahora debe haber una diferencia" murmuro naruto posicionando sus manos en un signo ram y reunió chacra, viendo como su chacra giraba a su alrededor "bushin no jutsu" grito naruto hasta que le apareció 3 bushin de aspecto enfermizo "qué demonios, maldita sea" naruto dejo de funcionar su chacra desapareciendo su bushin enfermizo, "no importa cuánto trate no podré lograr esta estúpido jutsu de todos modos, además es una burla porque sabrán quien es el real debido al único que tiene sombra" se quejó hasta que recordó que hoy en día iruka-sensei le tenía algo, recordó juntarse en la academia "me, no tengo otra opción" murmuro saliendo del campo de entrenamiento he irse hacia konoha, naruto sabía que los campo de entrenamiento están afuera de konoha y tiene una entrada secreta y salida de emergencia por las turbas.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"y eso lo que naruto no puede hacer un bushin hokage-sama, tiene demasiado chacra y debido a lo que su interior también" informo iruka mirando a un viejo con sombrero con el kanji de fuego en él, llevaba una túnica blanca, este hombre es conocido como "el dios shinobi" debido a su arsenal de todos los elementos que el posee y también conocido como "el profesor" por su sabiduría conocimiento de todos los jutsu.

"mmm, veo, así que su conjetura es que naruto tiene demasiado chacra que no puede hacer una técnica básica, pero el Kawarimi y el henge no tiene un problema, mmm, bien veré que tenemos un problema con el bushin, sino que su chacra se fusiono con la de su inquilino dándole un gran cantidad de chacra, probemos con bushin avanzado, tengo un desplazamiento de clones de tierra que es un rango-C, clones de sombra que es un kinjutsu de rango B, eso yo le daría, pero tendremos que ver si es su afinidad de tierra y si no te estoy dando un autorización de que ocupe el kinjutsu, está claro iruka" dicto el hokage mirando al chunin que asiente con la cabeza "bien, ten esto, es un papel chacra, juntarte con él y revisa de que afinidad es, bien puede partir" mando el hokage entregándole al chunin dos desplazamiento, y el papel chacra.

"hai" con que iruka se desvaneció en sushin para juntarse con naruto.

(Mmmm, naruto espero que te sirva y sea un excelente ninja) fue el pensamiento del hokage volviendo a su papeleo.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Naruto ya llego a la academia temprano, reviso si había alguien, así que habiendo nadie se dispuso a hacer ejercicio básico como lagartijas, abdominales, estiramiento, etc. Para pasar el tiempo así ganando sus puntos de estadísticas.

Pasaron 2 horas hasta que naruto diviso a iruka llegando, "iruka-sensei" naruto llamo levantando la mano en señal que está aquí.

"oh hola naruto, que bueno que te encuentro, tengo algo de que enseñarte" llamo iruka llegando donde está su alumno.

"¿qué es?" pregunto curioso naruto mirando como su sensei saco un papel cosa que lo confundió "¿un papel?" le pregunto naruto.

"no cualquier papel, este es una hoja chacra, está hecho de la corteza de un árbol especial que muestra la naturaleza que poseen los ninjas, así descubrimos nuestra afinidad elemental y la base de nuestros jutsu elemental, por ejemplo, si eres afinidad fuego el papel se quemara, si eres de afinidad viento se cortara, si eres afinidad rayo se arrugara, si eres afinidad tierra se desmoronara y si eres de afinidad agua se mojara, solo tiene que pasar chacra a través de la hoja" explico iruka mirando como naruto absorbe las palabras antes de asentir "bien ten y ya sabes que hacer".

Naruto tomo la hoja chacra en sus manos y se concentró de pasar chacra a la hoja, el papel se partió en 2 y un lado se mojó lentamente y el otro se tornó rojo húmedo "he iruka-sensei ¿qué paso con la otra mitad?, se tornó rojo y huele a sangre" dijo naruto confundido de su extraña afinidad.

"la verdad naruto, no sé, esto nunca ha ocurrido antes, mejor después vemos eso, tu afinidad fuerte es el viento seguido por una débil afinidad agua, y la sangre, creo que tienes un kekei genkai" dijo iruka mirando pensativo.

"¿un kekei que cosa?" pregunto naruto escuchando algo nuevo en su vida.

"un kekei genkai, una línea de sangre, así como el sharingan que es una línea de sangre" explico iruka pensando que eso lo mostraron en una clase, pero recordó que se asaltó esa clase.

"crees que mi afinidad especial es la sangre, no hay jutsu de eso" pregunto naruto esperando algo que le ayudara en eso.

"no, lo siento, pero es la primera línea de sangre que oigo que tengas la afinidad sangre o sangrienta como lo dices" dijo iruka (además tengo que reportar al hokage sobre esto) "bien y lo otro encontré una solución a tu problema de bushin" dijo iruka sacando el pergamino de su chaleco chunin y revisarlo antes de asentir y pasárselo "aquí tienes otro tipo de bushin que te será útil naruto, se llama jutsu clones de sombra, y ten esto" dijo iruka sacando un cuaderno y pasárselo a naruto "este será tu guía de tu jutsu y lo que sirve, el pergamino solo tiene una pequeña información del jutsu, en este cuaderno te escribí para que es bueno y un consejo no disipes todos los clones de sombra a la vez máximo 5 ok, bien eso era todo te veré el día de la prueba" con que dijo iruka y sushin dejando solo a naruto.

Naruto miro el jutsu y luego el cuaderno "bien es hora de probarlo en casa" con que dijo eso se fue hacia su departamento donde vive.

Al llegar al tiro miro a su desplazamiento y apareció una ventana tras ventana.

 **(Felicidades has descubierto tu afinidad viento) (Felicidades has descubierto tu afinidad agua) (Felicidades has descubierto un nuevo tipo de kekei genkai). Desea aprender jutsu clones de sombra (si/no)** , "por supuesto que sí" con que naruto acepto el pergamino se rompió en partículas de luz y entro en su cuerpo luego de recibir la información miro el cuaderno y una ventana apareció. **El conocimiento es poder, desea informarte de la técnica (si/no)** , "obvio" dijo naruto y luego otra ventanilla apareció. **(Felicidades has aprendido kage bushin no jutsu nivel 1, el conocimiento es poder tu kage bushin se nivelo al nivel 5)** "yatta, vamos allá, kage bushin no jutsu" grito naruto haciendo un sello familiar y una nube de humo se llenó en su departamento aparecieron 15 clones sólidos.

"yo jefe" exclamo un clon de sombra mirando a naruto original con una mano levantada en forma de saludo.

Naruto miro al clon y sonrió como un maniaco, recogiendo que los clones pueden aprender y al disiparse aprende el original, ósea la experiencia la recibe el original cada clon que se disipa, naruto tuvo una idea que le corrió escalofrió de emoción "muy bien soldados quiero 5 para transformarse en cualquier persona y vayan a la biblioteca, lean historia y pergamino de jutsu de agua, busquen información sobre el clan uzumaki, los otros 5 se transformaran en civiles al azar y consígame producto comestible y un libro de recetas y los últimos cinco vamos al campo de entrenamiento bien, manos a la obra" exclamo naruto con entusiasmo.

"hai jefe" dijeron todos a la vez y salieron por la ventana y puertas en diferentes personas mientras naruto y sus 5 clones fueron hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En la torre hokage, iruka estaba en el pasillo caminando con la mente en naruto, su alumno favorito y busca problemas.

"hola en que le puedo ayudar" se escuchó una voz, iruka miro de quien era la voz y encontró con la secretaria del hokage.

"hola necesito hablar con el hokage es algo urgente que tiene que ser informado" dijo iruka con gravedad, el necesita explicaciones y respuesta y el único que la tiene es el llamado "el profesor".

"ok, voy a informarle" con que dijo la mujer se adentró a la sala, donde el hokage se mantiene con su papeleo, unos minutos después la secretaria volvió, "Dijo que pase adentro" dijo la mujer para luego irse hacia su escritorio.

"gracias" con eso dicho iruka entro y encontró al hokage mirándolo seriamente "hokage-sama".

"dime que le paso a naruto, según dijiste que era urgente que paso" interrumpió el hokage mirándolo seriamente.

"hai, estaba explicando a naruto sobre el concepto de chacra sin ningún problema, luego le muestro la hoja de chacra y le pedí que canalice su chacra en el papel, todo iba sin ningún problema él es un fuerte viento y una débil agua, pero, aquí viene lo que no esperaba, la otra mitad de la hoja se tornó rojo y despide un olor a sangre" dijo iruka, pero es interrumpido por el hokage.

"dices que naruto tiene un kekei genkai desconocido que es sangre, cierto" pregunto curioso una técnica de sangre jamás se ha escuchado algo así antes ni toda su información o conocimiento que tiene en su poder.

"hai, también creí eso, pero me preocupa, ¿que si no es un kekei genkai normal y si tiene que ver con su inquilino?, eso me preocupa hokage-sama" termino iruka con que el viejo hombre analizo sobre posible interferencia con el kyubi.

"entiendo tu preocupación, pero no cabe ninguna posibilidad de que su inquilino tenga algo que ver en eso, por ahora esperamos a que sea y ver su crecimiento, gracias por la información, lo tendré en cuenta cuando me encuentre con él, puedes retirarte" con que dijo el viejo kage iruka asintió.

"hai" con que dicho eso salió de la puerta dejando al hokage en sus pensamientos de naruto y sus posibles nuevos poderes.

(Tendré que consultar en mi antiguo libro de trabajo novato de chacra) con que eso el hokage siguió con su papeleo.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Han pasado 2 días y hoy es el día de graduación naruto luce una enorme sonrisa en su cara se puede decir porque, tuvo que ver con su nuevo jutsu y seguro de pasar la prueba y por leer todos tipos de pergaminos de jutsu agua y su afinidad agua es el nivel 5 y con la ayuda de clones de sombra obtuvo su SIO por 2 subida y de INT por 5, ahora viene el momento de la verdad, hoy se preparó, bien estudiado, listo para las pruebas.

"bien alumno, hoy es el día, comenzaremos primero con el shurikenjutsu de su prueba de tiro, vamos al patio" mando iruka guiando a los alumnos emocionados.

Naruto por el contrario vio a mizuki sonriendo hacia él, cosa que se mantuvo la guardia en alto.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Al llegar a la zona de tiros vio blancos móviles e inmóviles, naruto noto que están viendo su capacidad de tratar objetos móviles.

"bien, como ves hay objetos móviles e inmóvil, lo que quiero que hagas es arrojas sus armas y que den en el blanco mínimo para pasar es 5 clavados kunais e shuriken, el que falla tendrá la próxima oportunidad en la siguiente prueba para compensar, bien comience sakura haruno" con que iruka comenzó a dar las pruebas.

Sakura dio 6 kunais y 5 shuriken en inmóviles, 5 kunais en móviles y 4 shuriken móviles.

Naruto empezó a observar ganando un nivel más en observar, (felicidades tu observar es de nivel 19, ahora tienes más apunte para lanzar objetos con velocidad media y recibir más información de la personas u objetos), luego apareció una misión que no ha pasado desde dos años la misma misión que recibió para graduarse las otras veces.

 **(Alerta misión)**

 **Pasar la prueba de graduación, el último muerto puede ser mejor que un prodigio.**

 **Total, de recompensa: 35000 exp, jutsu misterioso, genin de konoha, desbloqueo de mazmorra nivel 25, desbloqueo de mazmorra nivel 30.**

 **(Sub misión)**

 **pasar la prueba de shurikenjutsu.**

 **Recompensa: 5000 exp logrado, mejor que el prodigio +5000 exp, armas actualizada (más veloz y más mortal).**

 **(Sub misión)**

 **pasar la prueba taijutsu.**

 **Recompensa: 5000 exp derrota al prodigio, derrota a mizuki +5000 exp, guante de combate con protectores metálico.**

 **(Sub misión)**

 **pasar la prueba escrita.**

 **Recompensa: 5 SIO, 10 INT, 20 VIT, 5000 EXP, jutsu misterioso.**

 **(Sub misión)**

 **henge, Kawarimi, bushin.**

 **Recompensa: 10000exp, título genin de konoha.**

 **Acepta (si/no)**

"eso es raro no tengo opción, mmm, bueno" murmuro naruto aceptando la misión.

"naruto uzumaki" llamo iruka lo cual naruto paso adelante y saco sus armas y se preparó para lanzarlo "ya sabes mínimo 5 puntos para aprobar, bien comienza"

Naruto asintió y ocupo su observar lo cual apareció una cruz dentro de un circulo, supuso que era para apuntan los objetivos, con eso en mente para después lanzo los kunais y shuriken clavando los 10 en 5 objetos inmóviles luego saco otro par de kunais y shuriken y observo a los móviles, contó los tiempos que dan un lado al otro e adelante y atrás una vez calculado los lanzo dando en el punto designado garganta, corazón e ojo, cosa que sorprendió a los alumnos y los maestros.

"muy bien, veo que practicaste naruto 10 puntos superando el 9,5 de sasuke uchiha" iruka felicito al joven rubio, naruto sonrió y escucho las quejas de las fans de sasuke diciendo que hizo trampas he iruka dio una conferencia de que los apuntes no es engaño sino practicas hace al maestro.

Naruto en silencio se felicitó a sí mismo en su mente, observo como iruka le entrego un bolso nuevo con armas nuevas.

"bien, ahora vamos para taijutsu estén listo una contra un oponente y luego contra mizuki, empecemos, sakura haruno contra maya cruch" llamo iruka.

Las nombradas entraron al círculo y empezaron a combatir, naruto en vez de ver el combate se dedicó a calentar sus extremidades, nadie sabía que llevaba sellos de gravedad en sus extremidades su mono naranja pesa 90 kilo, en su chaqueta naranja 45 kilos y en el pantalón naranja 45 kilos, dándole 90 kilos en total "kai" susurro naruto haciendo el signo ram deshaciendo el peso de sus ropa dejándolo más ligero y más fuerte que antes, se puso a calentar un poco para entrar en calor una vez listo espero para que sea llamado.

"bien sasuke uchiha contra naruto uzumaki, entren en el círculo y hagan el signo de confrontación" dijo iruka lo cual los nombrados se adentraron en el círculo he hicieron el signo de confrontación "listo, comience".

Esta vez naruto no ataco como esperaba se puso en posición de defensa y ocupo su observar en el prodigio uchiha.

(Esta vez veo algo diferente en naruto) fue el pensamiento de sasuke uchiha (está en posición de defensa eso significa que yo atacar) sasuke se lanzó al ataque.

Naruto vio venir bloqueo el puño con la palma, las patadas con rodillazos, el ante brazo bloqueo una patada que iba dirigida hacia su cabeza, naruto ve todo en cámara lenta y vio una abertura, aprovechando eso naruto contra ataco con un puño golpeándole fuera de sus pulmones dejándolo sin aliento, naruto hizo una zanca ida al uchiha logrando que perdiera su postura y el equilibrio y naruto arremetió con una reversa patada dándole en el talón en la cara del uchiha y lográndolo sacarlo del ring.

 **(Una habilidad ha sido creada, torbellino nivel 1, taijutsu (impredecible), taijutsu combinado logrando una pelea callejera que es improviso lo cual el enemigo le cuesta leer el patrón de los movimientos)**

Naruto sonrió con su resultado, por fin se vengó de la humillación que le otorgo durante años y de esconder sus habilidades que no dejaba medir su potencial al máximo.

"muy bueno, ahora el vencedor contra mizuki" iruka felicito las fans girls no lo vieron de la manera indicando que hizo trampa y su sasuke-kun perdió por que naruto hizo trampa.

Naruto ignorando eso se puso tieso cuando naruto vio la sonrisa maligna de mizuki y sintió el instinto asesino de su otro "sensei".

"listo, comiencen" indico iruka como mizuki no dejo esperar se lanzó al ataque con una velocidad vertiginosa, pero naruto lo vio venir y bloqueo de rápido, una vez que se encontraron hubo varios intercambios de patada, bloqueo, puño.

Naruto ocupo su velocidad chacra y reunió chacra en sus brazos hasta sus puños y de piernas hasta sus pies, estuvo un buen momento intercambiando patada y puños, naruto se arriesgó en una zanca ida lo cual mizuki salto naruto agarro un poco de tierra en el suelo y se lo lanzo a los ojos dejándolo vulnerable naruto pateo al chunin con fuerza en el estómago, y un codazo en su cara, para luego terminar con una patada frontal en su pecho alejándose y tirando mizuki fuera del ring.

"bien, aunque eso fue inesperado, tierra" pregunto un poco molesto iruka por como la tierra no estaba en su manual de combate.

"estamos ninja, ocupamos las desventajas del enemigo a nuestro favor, los ojos son la clave para dejar a un oponente vulnerable en pocos segundos suficiente para derrotar con un tiempo de 5 segundos antes que recupere la vista" explico naruto lo más tranquilo con una sonrisa dejando a iruka sin defender a sus amigos.

"eso es correcto, buen ejemplo naruto, se pasa" dijo iruka lo cual naruto sonrió victorioso y se alejó dejando a los compañeros sin habla con un solo pensamiento en común (cuando se hizo este fuerte) todos excepto shikamaru que analizo la pelea calculadoramente y noto que naruto no estaba dando todo su potencial lo cual concluyo a una solución (debió de ocultar sus habilidades, je, no esperaba del ultimo muerto para que sea inteligente, pero ¿por qué no nos dijo?, ¿qué ocultara algo más que no sabemos?).

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Después de la prueba de taijutsu ahora nos fijamos en la sala de clases, donde cada alumno está recibiendo unas hojas por mizuki.

"bien ahora vamos con la parte escrita, comiencen a rellenar la hoja tienes 40 minutos" conque iruka dio inicio la prueba.

Naruto recibió su hoja y noto un poco extraño la hoja como si fuera camuflada en algo, una ventana apareció.

 **(Felicidades ahora has desbloqueado detector de genjutsu nivel 1, ahora puedes salir de cualquier tipo de genjutsu básico)**

Naruto en silencio disipo el genjutsu y vio las letras volviendo a la normalidad luego continúo escribiendo las respuestas "esto es fácil" murmuro naruto terminando la prueba escrita luego el temporizador sonó.

"bien deje sus lápices y entreguen las hojas dejándolo en frente de mí, para luego seguir con la última parte de la prueba, vamos a ver su ninjutsu, Kawarimi, henge y bushin bien" mando iruka lo cual los alumnos dejaron sus hojas encima del escritorio ordenadamente en una pila y volvieron a sus puestos, "bien, ahora puede salir mientras yo reviso sus respuesta y serán llamados uno por uno para ver si son calificados para ser ninja de konoha" con que dijo iruka, la campana sonó indicando la hora del descanso.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Naruto se apartó de la mayoría de los niños y se dirigió al gimnasio en silencio, una vez adentro la ventana apareció en frente de él.

 **(Felicidades has recibido el pergamino misterioso, desea aprenderlo (si/no)** , "claro que si" con que naruto marco el botón si, partículas de luz rojas lo rodearon lo cual lo elevaron unos centímetros fuera del suelo y despidió un brillo rojo "wo, ¿qué demonios está pasando?" se dijo para luego sentir presión en su cuerpo lo cual naruto lucho para liberarse hasta que las partículas entraron en él y naruto grito liberándose estirándose sus brazos a los lados y piernas separadas haciendo que el brillo desapareció y cayó al suelo un poco desequilibrado pero bien "está bien, eso fue raro" luego una ventana apareció en frente de él.

 **(Felicidades has aprendido estilo sangriento: jutsu escudo sangriento nivel 1, ahora tu sangre saldrá de tus poros del cuerpo haciendo un semis defensa en tu cuerpo como una especie de escudo, tú sangre esta con chacra que te defenderán y resistirán cualquier ataque)**

"wo, mi primer jutsu esto será dulce, probemos" dijo naruto haciendo unos sellos de mano desconocidos hasta terminarlo "estilo sangriento; jutsu escudo sangriento" con las palabras dichas tiro sus manos al frente y sintió un poco de dolor de sus manos y vio como la sangre se formó una especie de mini escudo sangriento "wo, si sigo así mejorare, jeje" pero fue interrumpido por el sonar de la campana "pero después de pasar el examen genin".

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"bien como ya saben hoy" pero fue interrumpido por ver a naruto entrando con las manos con sangre "que te paso naruto" dijo iruka viendo como su estudiante está manchado las manos con sangre llamando la atención de todos los alumnos que se horrorizo ver una gran cantidad de sangre.

"estaba escalando un árbol con las manos y me resbale así que pude detener el sangrado" dijo naruto como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

"pero eso es un montón de sangre" dijo mizuki viendo como sangraba las manos sin parar.

"ven vamos a ver que te curen las manos" dijo iruka llevando a naruto "mizuki espérame hasta que vuelva no comience" mando iruka llevando a naruto a la enfermería.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Después de llevarlo a la enfermería, revisarlo, limpiándolo y desinfectando la herida una vez que el sangrado paro, volvió a la clase.

"bien, ahora quiero que me hagan los tres básicos jutsu, Kawarimi, henge y bushin, estaré llamando por lista" dijo iruka y comenzó a llamar mientras naruto se quedó pensativo ignorando los llamados y planeando su victoria hasta que le llamaron "naruto uzumaki", Naruto despertó de su ensueño y se dirigió al frente de sus maestros y alistándose mentalmente para la prueba.

Una vez enfrente de sus maestros iruka dio el visto bueno para empezar la prueba, el joven puso su mane en el signo carnero y se transformó en iruka lo cual el chunin asintió en aprobación, luego naruto hizo el Kawarimi, cambio a mizuki donde estaba parada lo cual el chunin se cayó y naruto estaba en su asiento sentado al lado de iruka luego cambio de nuevo a su posición original, lo cual iruka asintió en aprobación el Kawarimi.

"bien hecho naruto, cambiar con una persona se requiere mucho chacra y concentración, ahora el bushin no jutsu" dijo iruka sabiendo que naruto iba a pasar esta vez.

Naruto asintió y puso un sello diferente a que otros alumnos lo cual en una bocanada de humo aparecieron 10 naruto iguales y en buen estado de salud.

"bien se aprueba genin naruto uzumaki, escoge su diadema" dijo iruka entregándole dos diademas uno era negro y otro es celeste.

Naruto ocupo su observar en las diademas y le beneficio el negro ya que da 5% de cautela en exp, el joven tomo la diadema de color negro y se lo coloco en la frente con orgullo.

"puedes retirarte ahora naruto, mañana vas al monumento hokage para la fotografía y el siguiente día ven a la academia para el nombramiento del equipo" con que dijo iruka naruto salió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una vez afuera vio todos los padres felicitándolo por pasar la prueba, en silencio se fue hacia su departamento ignorando las miradas de las personas, pero se vio interrumpido por una ventana que apareció.

 **Pasar la prueba de graduación, el último muerto puede ser mejor que un prodigio. (logrado)**

 **Total, de recompensa: 35000 exp, jutsu misterioso, genin de konoha, desbloqueo de mazmorra nivel 25, desbloqueo de mazmorra nivel 30.**

 **(Felicidades has subido de nivel por 1, ahora eres de nivel 26, puedes acceder a la mazmorra nivel 25, has desbloqueado la mazmorra nivel 30)**

 **(Alerta de misión)**

 **Yo soy inocente, no soy el traidor, acepta la misión (si)**

 **Fallo de misión: tortura, encarcelado, muerte.**

 **Logro de misión: jutsu misterioso, 1000 de reputación con konoha, 20000 exp, jutsu aprendido del pergamino prohibido.**

Naruto se asustó sobre esta misión, tortura, encarcelamiento y muerte no sonaba atractivo, y lo peor no lo puedes rechazar "mierda, ¿qué significa esto?" murmuro temblando y tembloroso acepto la misión ya que no puede rechazar.

Una vez aceptado, apareció mizuki con una sonrisa lo cual naruto le dio mala espina y fingió no estar preocupado.

"hola naruto, veo que te has graduado te felicito, pero hay una prueba más que no tomaste en cuenta, ven a verme esta tarde en la plaza" con que dicho eso mizuki desapareció.

Naruto ya sabía que va a pasar y mizuki tiene que ver en esto, su capacidad gamer le ayudo a pensar claramente y lógicamente sobre el asunto "no tengo opción" murmuro naruto y en silencio pidiendo a cualquier deidad que le ayude en su misión.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En la noche, vemos una sombra entrando en la oficina del hokage, una vez adentro, la sombra busco en una biblioteca escondido que estaba la torre hokage, una vez adentro vio un montón de pergaminos la persona miro de cerca y vio un pergamino grande, la sombra agarro el pergamino y se lo colgó en la espalda, pero de repente la luz se prendió y la sombra es revelado como naruto uzumaki "mierda" murmuro dándose la vuelta y vio a su jiji en frente de él.

"naruto" dijo el hokage lo cual el muchacho pensó rápidamente para salir de este lio y se le ocurrió una idea, la debilidad del hokage es en ese libro naranja sucio que una vez naruto lo pillo leyendo.

"sexi no jutsu" naruto llamo haciendo un signo diferente y en una nube de humo apareció una atractiva joven de coletas dorados "ho-ka-ge-sa-ma" arrullo la nueva joven lo cual su cuerpo está cubierto por un vapor escondiendo sus partes del pecho y la parte baja haciendo que se vea semi desnuda, lo cual el pobre viejo kage salió disparado en una hemorragia nasal y quedar inconsciente con una sonrisa tonta, una vez hecho naruto volvió a la normalidad y apareció una ventana.

 **(Felicidades has creado sexy no jutsu nivel max, pervertido, un jutsu que deja a un pervertido a la inconsciencia y pueda escapar)**

 **Reputación con hokage aumento a 5000.**

"okey, eso fue estúpido, además mi jutsu original fue demasiado para jiji" con que naruto murmuro salió de la torre hokage con el pergamino prohibido en su espalda hacia los campos de entrenamiento y apareció en la esquina del ojo una ventana con un temporizador.

 **(Tiempo: 20 min: 45 seg para llegar)**

"mierda tiene tiempo" con que naruto activo su velocidad chacra y fue más rápido al campo de entrenamiento.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Una vez que naruto llego al campo de entrenamiento con un tiempo récord de 15 minutos de sobra se dispuso a abrir el pergamino prohibido y vio un montón de jutsu, pero le tomo uno por interés, shuriken kage bushin no jutsu (clones de sombra shuriken), naruto empezó a leer para que sirve y le gusto lo que leyó.

"shuriken kage bushin no jutsu, este es un kinjutsu rango-B, multiplica los shuriken y hacen una lluvia mortal de shuriken lo mismo se aplica con kunais, gasta más chacra dependiendo de cuantos números quieres"

 **Desea aprender shuriken kage bushin no jutsu, (si/no)** , naruto acepto y de pronto es rodeado por unas luces azules y emitió un brillo azul que despide de su cuerpo, sus brazos se sintieron presionado por una fuerza desconocida lo mismo ocurrió cuando aprendió su primer jutsu sangriento, después de la presión naruto se trató de liberar hasta que las partículas de luz entraron en su cuerpo y con un grito naruto se liberó de la presión y recibió el conocimiento del jutsu.

 **(Felicidades has aprendido shuriken kage bushin no jutsu nivel 1, ahora puedes multiplicar los daños de su shurikenjutsu)**

 **Desea aprender jutsu misterioso (si/no)** , naruto acepto y las mismas partículas de luces, pero de color rojo y un brillo que despidió su cuerpo de color rojo y la misma presión que sintió, una vez el grito y la liberación, sintió el conocimiento del jutsu en el.

 **(Felicidades has aprendido estilo sangriento; jutsu garra sangrienta nivel 1, tus manos se transforman en garras, con la sangre que rodea las manos evolucionan a unas garras filosas como una espada de doble filos y más fuerte que es capaz de cortar el hueso como una cuchilla caliente corta mantequilla)**

"yatta, doble jutsu impresionante" luego reviso el tiempo y le quedan 10 minutos de sobra "mejor practicarlos, jutsu clones de sombra" con que naruto hizo el signo familiar un montón de clones aparecieron cerca de 50 clones, "bien soldados vamos a practicar este jutsu impresionante, el shuriken kage bushin no jutsu, todos ustedes andando" naruto ordeno lo cual los clones respondieron "hai jefe" y se dispersaron a practicarlos y mientras naruto empezó a practicar su jutsu misterioso.

Pasaron 5 minutos y un clon apareció para la hora "jefe, quedan 5 minutos para que mizuki llegue" dijo el clon mirando al original.

"bien, diles que se dispersen en 5 en 10 segundos mándale el mensaje" dijo naruto original lo cual el clon asintió y se dispersó mandando el recado.

Y así los clones se dispersaron recibiendo el progreso del jutsu y las experiencias y recibió la ventana de sus logros.

 **(Felicidades has subido de shuriken kage bushin no jutsu al nivel 25, ahora puedes crear más shuriken e kunais en multiplicándolo en gran escala transformándolo en una lluvia de la muerte)**

 **(Felicidades has subido su estilo sangriento; jutsu garra sangrienta al nivel 5, ahora sus garras pueden cortar el acero de una espada)**

"yatta, así es mejor" naruto se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo de lograr algo importante, una vez que espero a que el tiempo acabo vio dos ventanas una de iruka y el otro de mizuki de cerca, llego iruka y vio a naruto sentado con el pergamino en su regazo, naruto levanto la vista y vio a iruka "yo iruka" saludo naruto orgulloso.

"naruto que crees que estás haciendo" gruño iruka lo cual naruto miro confundido.

"la prueba que mizuki-sensei dijo, pensé que era otra prueba" naruto dijo los hechos y miro a iruka en confusión.

"que mizuki" se preguntó iruka confundido luego todo cayo en su lugar "naruto al suelo" con que naruto se puso a cubierto en el suelo justo a tiempo antes que unos kunais se clavaron en el árbol.

"que está pasando" dijo naruto viendo la llegada de mizuki he iruka sacando unos kunais listo para proteger a su alumno.

"naruto no deje que mizuki ponga las manos en el pergamino" dijo iruka alistándose por cualquier intento de asalto de mizuki.

"naruto ¿quieres saber por qué todo el mundo te odia?, ¿por qué todas las personas te miran con desprecio?, ¿lo que todos saben excepto tú?, un secreto que estuvo ocultándote por años" dijo mizuki sonriendo malignamente.

"¿qué secreto?, ¿porque todos lo saben y no yo?, ¿qué está pasando?" se dijo naruto mirando impaciente y nervioso, aunque su mente gamer le puede controlar y pensar lógicamente también le está afectando un poco.

"no mizuki está prohibido" grito iruka lo cual cayeron en oídos sordos.

Mizuki no escucho a la advertencia de iruka lo cual continuo "escucha naruto, recuerda porque los abusos, porque el odio cae en ti, déjame decirte que hace 12 años, un zorro demonio con nueve colas ataco konoha, logrando una masacre por ninja e civiles por igual llenando el temor de los residentes de konoha, el cuarto hokage lucho contra la bestia y lo sello así perdiendo la vida al mismo tiempo que sello a la bestia, el cuarto lo sello en un niño pequeño, pero el zorro era potente que mato el alma del niño, y quieres saber quién es el niño, ere tu naruto o debería decir kyubi no yoko " declaro mizuki dejando a naruto en blanco de temor y confusión, no poder creer lo que oía del traidor "ahora le hare un favor al pueblo, muere" grito mizuki lanzando un fuma shuriken grande hacia naruto.

"naruto al suelo" grito iruka lo cual naruto hizo lo que pidió iruka por reacción y cerró los ojos de esperar el golpe, pero nunca llego, abrió los ojos y vio a iruka que lo protegió "naruto".

Naruto se asustó por ver que lo defiende, empezó a comprender porque las miradas de odio, porque el abuso y el sufrimiento "porque" con eso naruto tomo el rollo y huyo de la zona.

"narutoooo" grito iruka viendo como su estudiante se escapa con el rollo.

"jajajaja, ahora descuida iruka yo cuidare bien de naruto" con que dicho eso mizuki salió en su persecución dejando a un iruka herido.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

(¿Por qué?, ¿porque yo?, maldita sea ¿porque me escogió y no a otro?, ¿Por qué?) fueron los pensamientos de naruto corriendo mientras se ocultó detrás de un árbol.

Naruto escuchó un ruido de un golpe se quedó callado mientras escucho "naruto como supiste que no era iruka" se escuchó la voz de mizuki.

"porque, soy iruka" escucho su voz, pero se cambió a la de iruka comprendió que fue henge de sí mismo.

"no ves que el demonio se llevó el rollo para su propio poder, para su propia venganza contra el pueblo, el demonio es igual que yo, buscando el poder absoluto" dijo mizuki lo cual naruto escucho.

"tienes razón los demonios son así" golpe bajo de naruto por oír eso "pero naruto no es así, es un estudiante de la academia, un ninja de konoha, a veces me saca de quicio, pero sé que naruto se esfuerza por ser un ninja mejor, él es naruto uzumaki un ninja de konoha" declaro iruka como desafiando a mizuki sabiendo que naruto está cerca para escucharlo.

Naruto sollozo de alegría por saber que alguien lo reconoce, pero escucho algo que se armó de valor "que lastima tenía pensado matar a naruto y después de deshacerme de ti, pero veo que tendré que matarte a ti primero luego será el turno de naruto"

Naruto ya estuvo suficiente y se lanzó y golpeo a mizuki alejándolo de iruka "si toca a mí sensei, te mato" gruño naruto con el pergamino apoyado en el suelo y se lo entrego a iruka sin apartar los ojos del oponente.

"y que piensas hacer al respecto niño zorro de nueve colas, he, te golpeare" dijo mizuki con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"adelante, dame tu mejor golpe yo te lo devolveré multiplicado por mil, kage bushin no jutsu" dijo naruto lo cual en una bocanada de humo apareció un montón de naruto rodeando a mizuki lo cual lo asusto "kage shuriken bushin no jutsu" gritaron los clones y naruto lanzando shuriken y kunais por igual, se escuchó el grito de mizuki hasta desvanecer sus gritos en silencio, se ve el cuerpo de mizuki en el suelo con el cuerpo llenos de kunais y shuriken en todo su cuerpo muerto, una vez hecho disipo los clones y miro a iruka hasta caerse cansado de usar chacra "creo que me excedí".

"naruto ven" dijo iruka débil aun herido "felicidades, te convertiste en un excelente shinobi, estoy orgulloso de ti" dijo iruka respirando difícil.

"iruka sensei, es cierto, que soy el kyubi" dijo naruto todavía impactado por la noticia "soy un monstruo" dijo naruto débil de escuchar eso.

"no naruto, no eres un monstruo ni menos kyubi, eres un jinchuriky, un pergamino que mantiene a la bestia" explico iruka cansado.

"pero mate, no me hace un monstruo" pregunto naruto aun tembloroso por matar a un ser vivo humano, los zombis no cuentan.

"no, en la vida ninja matar es una obligación, para sobrevivir en el mundo ninja, además si te sientes mal eso es bueno porque muestra humanidad, si no sintiera nada, remordimiento en matar ahí seria lo que llamamos monstruo, personas que disfrutan de la matanza y el sufrimiento de otros, tu eres diferente, sientes remordimiento y eso es normal para un shinobi su primera matanza" aconsejo iruka.

"gracias, me siento mejor ahora, vamos te ayudare iruka-sensei para el hospital" dijo naruto creando dos clones de sombra que ayudaron a iruka como apoyo mientras el real tomo el pergamino prohibido y se fueron devuelta para konoha.

 **(Alerta misión)**

 **Yo soy inocente, no soy el traidor, (consumado)**

 **Recompensa: estilo sangriento: jutsu garras sangrienta, 1000 de reputación con konoha, 20000 exp, jutsu aprendido del pergamino prohibido.**

Naruto ignoro eso mientras caminaba luego otra ventana apareció **(Felicidades has subido de nivel por 1 ahora eres de nivel 26)**

Naruto sonrió de sus logros mientras caminaba devuelta a konoha, con el pensamiento de revisar su estatus en la noche.

 **Hola soy yo de nuevo espero que sea de su agrado la historia, como verán naruto paso el examen con la ayuda del kage bushin, también descubrió del porque el odio hacia él y su primera matanza, en dos capitulo subiré sus habilidades actualizado.**

 **Próximo capítulo: el equipo 7**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. capitulo 3

El gamer jinchuriky

 **Este es mi siguiente capítulo de; el gamer jinchuriky.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado, disfruten de la historia. Las habilidades aparecerán en 1 capítulos más, así que sean paciente y disfruten de la lectura. A y habrá un descubrimiento secreto, pero donde está la sorpresa mejor leerlo y comenten.**

 **(Ventanilla de gamer/ pensamiento demoníaco)**

(pensamiento personaje)

"hablar de personajes/ jutsu"

 **"hablar demoníaco/ jutsu demoníaco"**

Capítulo 3: el equipo 7

Pasaron 2 días desde el robo y podemos ver en la academia los que se convirtieron en genin, y en la entrada podemos ver entrando a nuestro protagonista, naruto entro callado y en silencio con la itea-ate amarrado en su frente mostrando el signo de la hoja con orgullo como un ninja de konoha, con eso naruto se sentó en su puesto sin molestar a nadie, todos miraban a naruto con sorpresa, ya que estaría adulándose y molestando a sasuke uchiha, kiba fue el primero en aparecer en frente de naruto.

Naruto miro al frente observando a kiba "que pasa chucho" gruño naruto molesto con kiba, ya que una vez lo culparon por culpa del chucho.

"como lograste pasar el examen" gruño kiba con akamaru en su cabeza a naruto, lo cual el joven naruto ignoro y se cambió de lugar lo cual naruto quedo tranquilo mirando por la ventana, naruto ignoro eso y sintió las miradas de sus compañeros en él, luego escucharon sonidos de monos aulladores, naruto vio quien entro era sakura y ino, las fans girls del emo melancólico ignorando eso naruto empezó su observar en los compañeros de clases potenciales.

 **(Observar)**

 **Nombre: shikamaru nara**

 **Clase: genin**

 **Título: genio perezoso**

 **Nivel: 18**

 **Afiliación: konoha**

 **HP: 8000**

 **CP: 5500**

 **STR: 22**

 **VIT: 25**

 **DEX: 35**

 **INT: 95**

 **SIO: 85**

 **LUK: 10**

 **ESTADO: heredero clan nara (20 INT, 20 SIO) perezoso (-10 DEX), Shikamaru nara es hijo de shikaku nara, el líder del clan nara, su clan es conocido por congelar oponente a través de su sombra así inmovilizarlo, aparte de ser estratega su pereza deja mucho que desear ver nubes y pasar siestas, también es el mejor estratega, además su técnica del clan nara es bien conocida por atrapar oponentes con sus sombras.**

 **(Observar)**

 **Nombre: ino yamanaka**

 **Clase: genin**

 **Título: chismosa**

 **Nivel: 14**

 **Filiación: konoha**

 **HP: 5500**

 **CP: 3500**

 **STR: 15**

 **VIT: 20**

 **DEX: 20**

 **INT: 25**

 **SIO: 25**

 **LUK: 8**

 **ESTADO: fan girl (-10 DEX, -10 exp), niña del papa (-5 STR, -5% exp), heredera clan yamanaka (10 SIO, 10 INT, 5% exp). Ino yamanaka es una chica fans con un rival sakura haruno por el amor de sasuke uchiha adema su técnica es famosa por atrapar personas destruyendo sus mentes y tomar posesiones.**

 **(Observar)**

 **Nombre: chougi akimichi**

 **Clase: genin**

 **Título: gran amigo**

 **Nivel: 17**

 **Filiación: konoha**

 **HP: 5000**

 **CP: 3000**

 **STR: 36**

 **VIT: 25**

 **DEX: 15**

 **INT: 20**

 **SIO: 25**

 **LUK: 10**

 **ESTADO: heredero clan akimichi (10 STR, 10% EXP), chougi akimichi es parte del clan akimichi su clan es conocido como tanque de momento de guerra ya que puede agrandar sus extremidades y con lo que mucho que comen su cuerpo le permite agrandar su cuerpo a ser gigantes con sus famosas técnicas de agrandar extremidades y ser gigantes en batalla tipo tanque.**

Después de naruto observar el trio ino-shika-cho se centró en otros para ver que potenciales son el siguiente grupo, pero es interrumpido por la llegada de iruka.

"Bien les diré los equipos, equipo 1…" naruto ignoro los equipos y estaba a punto pero le llamo la atención lo siguiente "equipo 7, está compuesto por naruto uzumaki, sakura haruno y sasuke uchiha, su sensei es kakashi hatake, equipo 8 está compuesto por hinata hyuga, kiba inuzuka y shino abúrame su sensei es kurenai yuhi, el equipo 9 está en rotación, el equipo 10 está compuesto por shikamaru nara, chougi akimichi y ino yamanaka, su sensei es asuma sarutobi, bien que tenga un buen día y es mejor ser orgulloso de su título genin de konoha" una vez dicho esto empezaron a llegar los profesores y tomar sus respectivo equipos.

Naruto ignoro los otros equipos ya que no han subido de niveles, mientras se centraba en cómo conseguir más fuerte, después de los jounin llegara y el aula se vaciaron solo quedaron sakura, sasuke y el.

Esperaron 3 horas y no ha llegado su sensei, naruto estaba impaciente y por el silencio incomodo que había, "problemático" murmuro naruto siendo escuchado por sasuke uchiha y sakura haruno.

"hmp" gruño sasuke en acuerdo mientras esperaba a su sensei, naruto se levantó de su puesto y se sentó al lado de sasuke en silencio, sasuke se ganó una mirada curiosa de porque naruto se sentaba a su lado.

"estas aburrido no teme" comenzó naruto tranquilo siendo escuchado por sasuke.

"hmp, dobe" murmuro sasuke en confirmación, naruto se quedó callado y miro a sakura que estaba mirando a sasuke con corazones en los ojos.

"después de esto quieres entrenar" dijo naruto ganándose una ceja levantada de sasuke con curiosidad "claro sí es que quieres".

Sasuke lo pensó un momento, podría poner sus habilidades en práctica contra naruto o podría ser un desperdicio de entrenamiento.

"hmp" concordó sasuke de acuerdo lo cual naruto asintió, luego se escuchó pasos y el grupo puso atención a la entrada del aula, vieron como un jounin entro con el peinado desafiando la gravedad tapado el ojo izquierdo con la diadema de konoha y una máscara que cubre su boca y nariz, llevaba un chaleco antibalas jounin de color verde, naruto no tuvo tiempo de ocupar su observar.

"¡llegas tarde!" grito sakura con sasuke mirando impaciente cosa que destaco el jounin, naruto tranquilo evaluándolo cosa que tomo al hombre un poco curioso por su forma de evaluarlo.

"Mmmm, mis primeras impresiones son, unos ruidoso excepto el de pelo rubio y el emo" dijo ganándose un tic en la frente de sakura por decirle ruidosa "los espero en el tejado para las introducciones" con eso dicho, en un puf de humo se dispersó, cosa que naruto supo que era un clon de sombra.

"vamos" dijo naruto levantándose y caminando hacia la salida, pero un alma en pena casi le da un sangrado de oído a naruto y sasuke que lo seguía.

"¡tú no me mandas baka!" grito sakura cosa que causo a los pobres chicos a limpiarse los oídos en el dolor con su dedo.

"solo cállate, con tu culpa ya somos ruidoso por tus gritos" dijo naruto calmadamente y preguntándose (que vi en ella, debería estar drogado o un genjutsu si vi algo en ella).

Ignorando sus pensamientos se dirigió a la salida tranquilo, seguido por sasuke y un regañadientes sakura.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Después de llegar al tejado naruto se sentó tranquilamente seguido por sasuke a su lado y sakura al lado de sasuke y esperaron otros 5 minutos hasta divisar al hombre caminando por los alambres del poste de luz "yo" saludo de forma casual y sushin en frente del grupo.

"veo que llegaron" empezó el jounin "bien es hora de conocernos y presentarse" dijo el hombre dando inicio, pero sakura empezó con la peor pregunta de todas.

"pero como lo aremos nos puedes mostrar" dijo sakura ganándose gotas de sudor de los tres varones con el pensamiento similares (y esta es la kunoichi del año/ no me sorprendería si muere en una misión de rango D/ y vuelvo a pensar que vi en ella).

"bien como no saben presentarse comenzare, mi nombre es kakashi hatake, mis gustos son de tu incumbencia y mi disgusto tengo muchos, mis hobbies son demasiados jóvenes para saber y mis sueños… no he pensado en ello" se presentó el ahora identificado kakashi ganándose gotas de sudor de sus estudiantes con el mismo pensamiento (solo supimos su nombre). "bien te toca meñique" dijo kakashi señalando a sakura.

"bien, mi nombre es sakura haruno, mi gusto es…"miro a sasuke con un chillido "mi hobby es…" miro de nuevo a sasuke con un chillido un poco más fuerte "y mis sueños son…" miro de nuevo a sasuke lo cual su chillido es más alto ganándose gotas de sudor de los varones y sobre todo sasuke que se apartaba de la niña y acercándose más a naruto.

"y tus disgustos" pregunto kakashi sabiendo de lo que venía.

"¡naruto no baka e ino cerdo!" grito tan fuerte que causaron los varones a limpiarse las orejas con el dedo en el dolor.

(Genial una fan girl que no piensa en nada más que en entrar en los pantalones, y sin darse cuenta de que la heredera uchiha es sasuke uchiha en un genjutsu de alto nivel), "bien el de pelo rubio" señalo al siguiente estudiante.

"mi nombre es naruto uzumaki, mis gustos son el entrenamiento, comer ramen, cuidar mis plantas y aprender sorprendentes jutsu, mis disgusto son la espera de 3 minutos en cocinar el ramen, personas que no saben diferenciar entre un pergamino de sellado y un kunais y que buscan excusas estúpidas sobre el tema, mis hobbies es el entrenamiento, aprender nuevos jutsu, ir a ciertos lugares para poner a prueba mis jutsu nuevos e inventos, regar mis plantas y estudios de fuinjutsu y por ultimo mi sueño es ser el mejor shinobi de toda la vida, un shinobi que supera todos los ámbitos y ser reconocido como uno de los mejores en la historia" declaro naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"bien" dijo kakashi con su típica ojo sonrisa (aunque esperaba otra cosa), "bien ahora el callado" dijo apuntando a sasuke.

"mi nombre es sasuke uchiha, no tengo ni disgusto y gusto, no tengo hobbies ni sueños, pero tengo una ambición, es resurgir mi clan y matar a un hombre especifico" declaro sasuke con voz monótona.

Kakashi se le resbalo una gota de sudor (genial tengo una fan y un vengativo por lo menos el rubio es normal), "bien, ya que nos hemos presentado, podemos continuar con la prueba" dijo kakashi, pero es interrumpido.

"¡una prueba, pero si ya pasamos la prueba de la academia!" grito sakura logrando otro dolor de oídos a los varones.

"bueno como dijiste una prueba de la academia, pero no mi prueba, cada jounin revisa a sus estudiantes que le toco y le hacen una prueba de supervivencia, pero, de todos los equipos solo 9 serán genin o sea 3 equipos, así que ya están avisados, nos juntaremos en el campo de entrenamiento 7 a las 6 de la mañana, ha y le sugiero que no desayunen, bien nos veremos mañana y espero que estén listo" con que dijo el jounin se fue en un sushin de hojas.

Una vez que se fue los tres genin se quedaron solo, solo sakura rompió el silencio "sasuke-kun quieres ir a una cita conmigo para celebrar que somos genin" declaro sakura con voz soñadora.

"no" dijo molesto sasuke ignorando los berrinches de sakura por su respuesta, con eso sasuke uchiha se fue caminando seguido por naruto.

"observar" murmuro naruto para ver el estado de sasuke uchiha y le sorprendió un poco por lo que vio, su estado es cerca del suyo en nivel, chacra, vida y vital, mientras leía sus estadísticas sasuke sentía su mirada en su espalda que le incómodo un poco, naruto mientras leía seguía caminando detrás de sasuke sin hablar ni molestarlo, cosa que le llamo la atención al último uchiha.

 **(Observar)**

 **Nombre: sasuke uchiha**

 **Clase: genin**

 **Título: novato del año, vengador**

 **Nivel: 24**

 **Filiación: konoha**

 **HP: 15000**

 **CP: 15000**

 **STR: 40**

 **VIT: 45**

 **DEX: 65 (15)**

 **INT: 90**

 **SIO: 85 (5)**

 **LUK: 30**

 **Estado: heredero del clan uchiha (+15 de DEX, +10 de SIO), vengador (-5 de SIO, 5% de modo estado latente, -15% de trabajo en equipo), sasuke uchiha es el último leal del clan uchiha casi extinto, su pasado es oscuro ya que su clan fue masacrado en manos de su hermano mayor itachi uchiha, su único propósito es vengar su clan matando a su hermano mayor, hay más secretos de sí mismo que no quiere compartir.**

Después de leer sus estadísticas siguió a su compañero de equipo y mirando hacia otro lado en sus pensamientos hasta que es interrumpido por sasuke "así que dobe, descubriste algo sobre nuestro sensei" dijo sasuke iniciando la conversación, cosa que tomo por sorpresa naruto, pero lo disimulo.

"si, sobre la prueba de supervivencia, según lo que escuche de otros es para evaluar si estamos preparado para ser ninja o no, si es que somos competente en algo para entrar al servicio activo, no es que me queje ni nada sobre la prueba, seguro que sus palabras de no comer nuestro desayuno debe ser parte de la evaluación, supongo que comer temprano y no llegar a la hora seleccionada temprano, como en 30 minutos de ante de la hora para que pongamos trampa y esas cosas y evaluar el entorno" dijo naruto calmadamente, sasuke levanto una ceja en curiosidad por el extraño comportamiento de naruto.

"hmp" concordó sasuke de acuerdo, tiene lógica en eso solo esperaba que la débil sepa sobre esto, (espero que no me decepcione naruto) fueron los pensamientos de sasuke siguiendo su camino.

"sobre el entrenamiento, debemos estar coordinado para nuestras técnicas" dijo naruto tomando por sorpresa del uchiha, que estaba sugiriendo es rebajarse a su nivel.

"no, yo no necesito ayuda" dijo tajante el uchiha dejando a naruto callado unos momentos hasta que suspiro en derrota "bien, pero no te quejes después si vamos devuelta a la academia" con eso dicho naruto se fue directo a su casa dejando a sasuke perplejo en sus pensamientos por con acordar como naruto acepto eso y no se quejó como en la academia.

(Que quiso decir eso) fue el pensamiento de sasuke caminando hacia el distrito uchiha en sus pensamientos.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Al día siguiente, vemos a naruto caminando tranquilamente a las 5:30 de la mañana, el joven se levantó muy temprano y desayuno ramen instantáneo, el joven tranquilamente está llegando al distrito uchiha donde sasuke vive, el recuerda cuando una vez quería prepararle una broma como venganza y vio a sasuke uchiha llegando a su casa pero no espero ver todo el clan uchiha muerto, recordaba cuando encontró a sasuke inconsciente y corrió lo más rápido a pedir ayuda al hokage, dejando eso en el pasado tenia curiosidad sobre ese misterio que tiene sasuke, su curiosidad le gano de mano, llegando a la casa de sasuke, toco la puerta despacio pero al leve toque la puerta se abrió mostrando que no tenía seguro y semi abierto, dejando eso de lado se dispuso a entrar y ver si su compañero estaba despierto, se escuchaba la ducha así que pensó que estaba en el baño ignorando se dispuso a entrar en su habitación, pero no espero ver un tanga negro encima de su ropa habitual, le llego un pensamiento en mente (sasuke es un pervertido) pensó un poco indignado, espero todo pero menos eso, tomo el tanga negro pero una voz que no reconoció se hiso presente.

"¿qué haces aquí dobe?" se escuchó una voz muy molesta asustando a naruto y dejando el tanga donde estaba, después se dio la vuelta y vio a una niña de pelo largo negro y ojos de color negro, estaba con toalla cubriendo desde su pecho hasta arriba de las rodillas, tiene las piernas delgadas de color crema-pálida, pero fue interrumpido por la niña "y bien dobe, responde ¿qué haces aquí en mi casa?" dijo la niña ya molesta sobre lo entrometido que es naruto.

"yo lo siento, pero…, espera, ¿dobe? ..., ¿sasuke eres tú?" pregunto naruto desconcertado se esperó ver un niño mirando engreído, pero no una chica.

"hmp, y bien te estoy esperando una respuesta usurantokashi" dijo la chica perdiendo la paciencia con los brazos cruzados con molestia.

"bueno, duh…, y que te importa lo que hago aquí, vine para hablar sobre la prueba de supervivencia" declaro molesto naruto girándose enojado por su ahora compañera uchiha.

"¡claro que me importa, es mi casa pervertido!" grito la uchiha ya molesta agotándose su paciencia por lo estúpido que es su compañero de equipo.

"¡no soy un pervertido, vi la puerta semi abierta así que entre tal como así!" grito naruto molestándose ya con su compañera.

"¡usurantokashi!" grito lanzándose a naruto para darle un golpe a naruto, pero dicho ninja esquivo salvándose por poco " ¡ven aquí y enfrenta esto como un hombre!" grito ya lista con kunais en la mano.

"¡jamás, prefiero vivir gracias!" grito naruto saliendo de la habitación y siendo perseguido por toda la casa por la uchiha furiosa, los dos continúo persiguiéndose dentro de la casa dejando el suelo empapado por el cabello húmedo de la uchiha.

No tardó más de 2 minutos para que se resbalen, naruto cayo de espalda mirando al techo y la uchiha cayó encima de él que al mismo tiempo se cayó su toalla que estaba tapando sus modestias de niña, ambos cayeron en una posición muy comprometedor, naruto acostado de espalda, con la uchiha acostada arriba de él, la mano de naruto estaba tocando su pecho y la otra en su cintura de reloj y la uchiha en su mano apoyada en el pectoral de naruto y la otra pasando más allá de la cabeza de naruto con su brazo estirado y eso no es lo peor, sus labios se juntaron en un beso accidental, dejando a ambos muy sonrojado saboreando la boca del otro, duro unos 30 segundos para que su mente se reinicie y saltar afuera separándose del uno al otro muy sonrojado por la vergüenza y al mismo tiempo gustando el sabor de la boca del otro, claro que ambos no lo dirán en voz alta por su orgullo, quedaron en silencio por unos momentos mientras trataba de procesar sobre su primer beso, naruto fue el primero en recuperarse por una reputación que apareció en frente de él.

(Su reputación con la uchiha subió a neutral), naruto ignorando eso salió de su estupor solo eso le faltaba la vergüenza se multiplico decidió para este incomodo silencio "lo siento, debería haber tocado primero y esperar afuera" dijo humilde naruto aun sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado en vergüenza (su reputación con la uchiha subió a 100 está a amistoso) ignorando eso se levantó, tomo la toalla y se la entrego sin mirar a su cuerpo desnuda.

La uchiha miro a naruto con vergüenza y tomo la toalla que le devolvió y se cubrió sus partes nobles de una chica "gracias" susurro lo suficientemente fuerte como para escucharlo, aun sonrojada fue ayudada por naruto a levantarse tomando su mano como soporte.

"de nada…, te espero en el comedor" susurro naruto dándole espacio a la uchiha para que se vaya a vestirse. Después de esperar unos 5 minutos se escuchó pasos que se acerca hacia él, naruto miro para ver a la chica con el pelo amarrado como siempre "sasuke…" pero fue interrumpido por la chica mirando niño.

"me llamo sasuki uchiha, el nombre de sasuke es para encubrirme" explico sasuki sabiendo de porque debe confiar en naruto.

"encubrirte de que…, sasuki" pregunto naruto confundido de porque oculta su género de todos.

"por la CRA, supongo que sabes de eso no" pregunto sasuki sabiendo si él sabe no tendrá que explicar.

Naruto lo pensó ocupando su modo mente gamer hasta que se realizó de lo que quiere decir "pero no te pueden obligar hacer una cosa así" dijo naruto seriamente rara vez es serio.

"pueden, por eso finjo ser un chico, para no ser una incubadora lo cual cualquiera tenga derecho" susurro conteniendo la lagrimas por ese destino.

"yo no te dejare que hagan eso a ti, es una promesa de toda la vida, descuida tu secreto está a salvo conmigo" declaro naruto con una media sonrisa, "vamos, tenemos que llegar antes que sea tarde" declaro naruto tranquilamente no antes de entregarle un tomate a sasuki lo cual ella se sorprendió, "te vi comer tomates, así que saque tomates y otras verduras que tengo en mi casa cultivado por si no desayunas" declaro naruto sabiendo de la comida favorita de sasuki.

"hmp" con eso dicho salieron de la casa tranquilamente en dirección al campo de entrenamiento 7 en un silencio cómodo.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Después de llegar, vieron a sakura sentada apoyada en un árbol, naruto y sasuki en forma de niño llegaron a sentarse en silencio y esperar a su sensei, sakura de inmediato pregunto a sasuke sobre una cita lo cual respondió no.

 **(Alerta de misión)**

 **Pasar la prueba como un equipo**

 **Recompensa: jutsu misterioso, 50000 exp, titulo; genin de konoha (oficial), desbloqueos mazmorras.**

 **Aceptar la misión (si)**

Naruto vio eso y sonrió como un loco escapando una media risa lo cual llamo la atención de sus compañeros, ignorando a su alrededor presiono si, ya que no se puede negar.

Esperaron 3 horas hasta que apareció kakashi con su típico saludo lo cual sakura grito llegas tarde dejando un dolor de oídos a los varones y sasuki. Después de limpiarse la oreja con el dedo meñique kakashi continúo.

"bien como estamos reunidos la prueba es quitarme las campanas para pasar" dijo kakashi mostrando dos campanas "estas campanas dará pase a ser un genin el que la tiene" pero es interrumpido por sakura de nuevo.

"pero sensei, solo hay dos campanas" declaro sakura ganándose gotas de sudor de sus compañeros y sensei.

"hmp, si sakura es correcto hay dos campanas, o sea el que no tiene se va para la academia comprenden" declaro kakashi con un ojo sonrisa ganándose temores de los genin, "y si no consiguen las campanas antes de que se acaben el tiempo, los tres se van para la academia" dijo kakashi colocando un reloj en un mini poste y colocarlo en despertador "tienen hasta el mediodía para quitármelo" al terminar de decir eso naruto se lanzó al ataque con kunais en la mano pero en un instante kakashi lo sostiene del brazo que lleva el kunai apuntando en la nuca de naruto mientras está detrás del chico "aun no dije comience, pero es un buen ejemplo, vengan con la intención de matar" con eso dicho soltó a naruto y se paró enfrente de su equipo, pero sakura comenzó.

"pero kakashi-sensei y si lo lastimamos" dijo sakura preocupada ganándose gotas de sudor de sus compañeros de equipo.

"descuida, no podrán tocarme, bien, estén listo" dijo kakashi lo cual los genin se alistaron en posiciones listo "comience" con eso dicho sakura y sasuke saltaron ocultándose en los árboles y arbustos "nada mal en ocultarse" pero se detuvo para ver a naruto enfrente de el "bien tu eres diferente" dijo kakashi notando a naruto en posición de ataque.

Naruto miro como kakashi metió su mano en su porta kunais tensando a naruto en alerta (¿que sacara? shuriken, kunais…, ¿un libro?) fue el pensamiento de naruto ver como kakashi saca el ya conocido libro naranja (me está subestimando) naruto se declaró mentalmente "¿qué haces?, ¿porque estás leyendo en vez de enfrentarse a mí?".

"porque quiero saber lo que pasa después…, jejeje" se rio kakashi de una forma pervertida, ignorando a naruto lo cual el joven shinobi en entrenamiento gano un tic de molestia, pero sonrió malignamente.

"bien no tengo remedio" dijo naruto sacando de su bolsa unas shuriken, naruto miro con una sonrisa maligna cuando hizo la broma a los hyugas, recordaba que sus caras no tenía precio, con eso en mente lanzo su shuriken con la planificación en marcha, y tal como era predecible kakashi las atrapo con sus dedos, "jeje, jejeje, jajajajajajajajaja" comenzó a reír con locura ganándose gotas de sudor de sus compañeros que estaban mirando como si se ha vuelto loco, kakashi le llamo la atención de porque se ríe si su tiro fallo, aparto la vista de su libro y vio como naruto ponía un sello de mano que el reconoció de inmediato.

Con temor en su voz ya que le dio escalofrió por la espalda una mala sensación se aproxima "¿de qué te ríes?" pregunto kakashi con duda y mirando las shuriken en sus manos.

"esto, katsu" grito con todo su pulmón naruto lo cual kakashi le costó reaccionar, en sus manos las shurikens emitieron un brillo y…

 **Boom, boom, boom, boom.**

Con eso hecho naruto ocupo su observar y vio a kakashi en los arbustos en un árbol sonrió y lanzo más shuriken en esa dirección luego hizo señales con las manos y grito "shuriken kage bushin no jutsu" grito su jutsu logrando que sus shuriken se multiplicara en miles en una lluvia de muerte una vez cerca naruto formo un sello asustando a kakashi que estaba oculto en un árbol.

(No lo haría) fue el pensamiento de kakashi, pero tuvo que salir de ahí de inmediato escucho el grito de naruto y se desato el infierno.

 **Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom.**

Las explosiones no se hicieron esperar arrancando árboles, tierra y destrozando el lugar sorprendiendo a sus compañeros de equipo por la destrucción que naruto estaba causando, se escuchaba la risa de un maniaco de un compañero.

"wuajajajaja jajajajajajajajaja, ten esto kakashi-sensei eso te pasa por subestimar a naruto uzumaki el rey de las bromas, jajajajajajaja" con eso dicho terminando con su carcajada de villano loco, se seguía escuchando las explosiones, naruto apuntaba a donde se movía kakashi y las explosiones aún seguían, después pararon las explosiones y con el caos en marcha naruto aprovecho eso para ocultarse y crear clones de sombra e irse donde se encontraba el ahora sasuke varón.

Sakura vio el caos que hizo su compañero una vez que se despejo el polvo, los arboles destrozados, fuego en unos troncos y daños de quemadura en el suelo que se notaba carbonizado.

Sasuke también vio el caos en el árbol hasta que escucho alguien llamar por su nombre "sasuke" se escuchó el susurro de su compañero en la oreja, casi se le salió el kya de su boca "es tu turno ahora" con eso dicho naruto desapareció en un puf de humo indicando que es un clon de sombra.

Todo paso rápido la pelea de sasuke contra kakashi en taijutsu, la humillante genjutsu puesto en sakura, pero una cosa que no sabían es que naruto tenía las dos campanas la pregunta es cómo lo consiguió, con sus clones de sombra se henge en los cascabeles y se reemplazó y a través de la confusión y la destrucción kakashi no se dio cuenta, ahora esta los genin reunidos con sakura amarrada en el poste de madera.

"¡sácame de aquí!" grito sakura estando amarrada en el poste de madera.

"bien como verán su compañera está amarrada debido que cayó un simple genjutsu, y porque ustedes no están compartiendo el tratamiento, verán esto es debido que ustedes son mejores en taijutsu y estrategia, sasuke tu taijutsu es competente y me impresiono, al igual que a ti naruto, tu estrategia puede hacer caer varios enemigos desprevenidos" (y casi me cuesta un brazo) fue el pensamiento de kakashi "y por lo tanto se ganaron su almuerzo para después continuar, así que si sorprendo dándole de comer a sakura reprobaran" dijo seriamente kakashi "voy a buscar unas cosas mientras almuerzan para la otra oportunidad" con eso dicho kakashi se fue en un sushin.

Naruto ocupo ese tiempo por comer un poco su comida así que miro a sakura por el rabillo de su ojo y escucho un gruñido del estómago de parte de sakura (no lo puedo creer, así que ella siguió el pie de la letra, genial, ahora será la más débil del grupo en la siguiente prueba, no tengo opción) con eso en mente naruto dejo de comer y se paró dónde estaba sentado con el plato de comida en la mano y se dirigió a sakura lo cual la chica se sorprendió "ten come" dijo naruto seriamente tendiéndole la comida a sakura.

"no, no importa, total estoy a dieta" pero fue interrumpido por naruto que forzando la comida por su boca para que comiera mientras naruto comenzó.

"no me importa si estas a dieta o no, si no comes serás aún más débil y será un fracaso total para el equipo, además kakashi no está aquí así que calla y come" con eso dicho naruto continúo dándole de comer a sakura muy a regañadientes.

Pasaron unos segundos y sasuke se paró y siguió el ejemplo de naruto, sin saber porque lo hacía, pero le siguió la corriente.

Luego el cielo se tornó oscuro y aparecieron rayos, en un sushin apareció kakashi con una mirada de muerte "me voy y lis pillo rompiendo mi regla de no darle de comer a sakura, me desobedecieron tienen algo que decir al respecto" mando kakashi haciendo que los genin se tensara por su instinto asesino, pero naruto dejo escapar su instinto asesino en contra de kakashi sorprendiendo un poco a kakashi, pero no lo demostró.

"si tengo algo que decir, mete tus estúpidas reglas por el trasero, este es mi equipo y pasaremos juntos sin importar que, si eso significa que pasaremos juntos como equipo o perdemos como un equipo, pero seguiremos juntos" declaro naruto tirando su instinto asesino hacia kakashi aliviando a su equipo y dándole más valor que antes.

"si eso es su respuesta, están de acuerdo con su compañero de equipo" pregunto kakashi enviando más instinto asesino.

Naruto envió más instinto asesino logrando nivelarlo para que sus compañeros tengan valor para responder.

"si estoy de acuerdo con el dobe, pasamos todos o ninguno pasa" declaro sasuke con media sonrisa dándole un pensamiento de agradecimiento a naruto.

"si lo que dijeron también me apunto" declaro sakura con valor para encontrar sus palabras.

"bien, no tengo más opción que…, pasarlo" declaro kakashi con un ojo sonrisa dejando a los genin un poco confundido, pero a naruto ya lo venía venir.

"¿Qué?, ¿pasamos?" pregunto sakura lo cual sasuke respondió con su típico hmp de acuerdo.

"si verán esta prueba es antigua, los estaba evaluando sobre cómo son en trabajo en equipo así que no funciono a la primera, así que probé con la siguiente estrategia de cómo son en compañerismo y me sorprendió que naruto supiera el significado de la prueba" con que kakashi dijo eso naruto sonrió mostrando que ya sabía las respuestas.

"si, la prueba se trata de trabajo en equipo, y por las dos campanas" dijo naruto mostrando las campanas que sostiene en la mano sorprendiendo a sus compañeros de cuando lo consiguió, incluso kakashi estaba sorprendido "las dos campana era para separarnos y luchar entre si de por quien pasa y quien se queda atrás, así que" naruto le entrego uno a sasuke y otro a sakura después de cortar las sogas con un kunai "así que les doy las campanas a mis compañeros de equipo, se merecen más que yo, yo puedo seguir el año próximo" pero fue interrumpido.

"no" declaro sasuke "tú también pasaras" dijo sasuke partiendo su campana en dos y le entrego la mitad a naruto que estaba sorprendido "como dijiste somos un equipo, pasamos juntos o ninguno pasa" declaro con una sonrisa.

"bien por lo que veo, mañana será nuestra primera misión como el equipo 7, descansen se lo merecen" con eso dicho kakashi se fue en un sushin.

 **(Alerta misión/consumado)**

 **Ganancia: 50000exp, título; genin de konoha (oficial), jutsu misterioso, has desbloqueado mazmorras en campo de entrenamiento 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 y 7.**

 **(Has subido de nivel por 1 ahora eres de nivel 27) (Tu instinto asesino se nivelo al nivel 47) (Has creado una nueva técnica; arte ninja: lluvia de la muerte explosiva {una combinación de shuriken kage bushin no jutsu y fuinjutsu explosivo escrito en los shuriken con tinta invisible}) (Ahora tus jutsu misterioso se agregarán automáticamente)**

Después de leer eso naruto solo tuvo un pensamiento (ho no, mi cobertura se fue por la borda), sus compañeros se iban a ir hasta que vio un brillo rojo detrás de ellos, sakura y sasuke miraron con curiosidad y se sorprendieron de ver a naruto emitiendo un brillo rojo, también vieron de como su alrededor partículas de luces rojas salían del suelo y se formaran un aro atrapando a naruto en ella, se preocuparon de como naruto comenzó a gritar y agitarse con esfuerzo por liberarse del aro, vieron como las partículas de luz rojas entraban en naruto hasta que un último grito emitió un gran brillo rojo elevando a naruto del suelo y el aro se hizo más intenso hasta que naruto grito con esfuerzo liberando sus extremidades del aro y partiéndose en partículas de luz entrando en naruto hasta volver a la normalidad lo cual naruto cayó con la respiración dificultosa, ellos corrieron a su auxilio "mierda, esta vez fue más intenso que antes" suspiro naruto de alivio sin poder acostumbrarse al extraño fenómeno de recibir nuevos jutsu de su kekei genkai.

"¿naruto que fue eso?, tu despediste una luz roja" declaro sakura viendo a naruto bien pero no saber qué le ocurrió.

Sasuke miro con una mirada calculadora ya que escucho lo que dijo así que comenzó "dobe, tienes algo que decirnos al respecto" pregunto viendo a naruto con una mirada calculadora para ver si miente o no.

Naruto ignoro las preguntas de sus compañeros de equipo y se levantó mientras tenía una mirada perdida como si estuviera en trance {está leyendo esto}.

 **(Felicidades has desbloqueado estilo sangriento; jutsu bala sangrienta; un jutsu rango-C tus dedos despide gotas de sangre a gran velocidad como una bala, pero hecha de sangre, nivel 1)**

Una vez que termino de leer su jutsu empezó "yo, hug…, aún no están listo para saber" con eso dicho naruto camino pasando de lejos de sus compañeros que lo miraban a su espalda, naruto sintiendo la mirada, pero saber que sasuki le pedirá más tarde {ocupare el nombre de sasuki en pensamiento o cuando están solos, y la palabra sasuke cuando están en el equipo o en grupo de ninjas para ocultar su verdadera identidad} con eso se fue de la vista de naruto.

Sasuke no aceptando un no por respuesta le dirigió una mirada a sakura que también lo miraba, "no sé tú, pero voy a averiguar su secreto" con eso dicho sasuke camino dejando a sakura.

"espera yo también tengo dudas" grito sakura siguiendo a sasuke para unirse a saber de su compañero de equipo, pero sin saber de qué descubrirán más de su secreto.

 **Hola soy yo de nuevo espero que sea de su agrado la historia, como verán naruto paso el examen con la ayuda del kage bushin, también descubrió del porque el odio hacia él y su primera matanza, en un capitulo subiré sus habilidades actualizado.**

 **si sasuke es en realidad una chica, naruto ocupara el nombre de sasuke cuando está en el equipo 7 o en público, pero cuando están solos ocuparan el verdadero nombre de la uchiha (sasuki), vaya kakashi tuvo un tiempo difícil contra naruto.**

 **Próximo capítulo: el secreto de naruto**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	5. capitulo 4

El gamer jinchuriky

 **Este es mi siguiente capítulo de; el gamer jinchuriky.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado, disfruten de la historia.**

 **(Ventanilla de gamer/ pensamiento demoníaco)**

(Pensamiento personaje)

"hablar de personajes/ jutsu"

 **"hablar demoníaco/ jutsu demoníaco"**

Capítulo 4: el secreto de naruto

Después de que naruto se alejó sin saber que estaba siendo seguido por sus compañeros, hasta que él le dio el presentimiento de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo así que se dio la vuelta para ver quien lo seguía, pero nada, espero un rato hasta que apareció una ventanilla nueva.

 **(Felicidades has desbloqueado sensor de chacra, pulsa un poco de su chacra para percibir alguien cerca, nivel 1)**

Naruto dejo de ocupar su chacra para expandir su nueva habilidad y siguió caminando hacia su nueva mazmorra, el campo de entrenamiento 1.

Sasuke y sakura salieron de una esquina y vieron a naruto caminando alejándose del lugar, sasuke continúo caminando dispuesto a descubrir más de naruto.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta llegar a su destino, naruto observo el perímetro, el campo de entrenamiento 1 era rocoso y aislado de konoha, el empezó a buscar la entrada de la mazmorra.

 **(mazmorra de las montañas, desea entrar (si/no)** , naruto acepto y su cuerpo y la zona empezó a brillar de luces café, sin saber que sasuke y sakura están atrapados por las luces luego un destello segador los tres genin ya no estaban en el campo de entrenamiento 1.

Con naruto se aclaró la vista y noto que está en una montaña, luego de las rocas se movieron y tomo forma humanoide, naruto se puso en guardia sin saber que sus compañeros de equipo están en una situación similar.

Una vez que el humanoide de roca esta sobre sus pies naruto hecho un vistazo en él, "observar" murmuro naruto para ver qué tipo de criatura es.

 **Tipo: Golem de entrenamiento**

 **Nivel: 20**

 **HP: 35000**

 **CP: 25000**

 **STR: 500**

 **VIT: 60**

 **DEX: 25**

 **INT: 35**

 **SIO: 45**

 **LUK: 30**

 **Este es un Golem de entrenamiento, los Golem son criaturas hechas de roca y piedra, sus ataques son fuertes, tiene afinidad tierra y puede controlar la tierra a su antojo, estas criaturas son conocidas como guardianes de templos antiguos que se perdieron a pasar los años.**

Naruto se preparó hasta que no espero ser interrumpido ver a sakura y sasuke saliendo volando con moretones en su cuerpo y caer enfrente de sus oponentes "mierda que hacen aquí" grito naruto viendo como otros dos Golem de entrenamiento empezaron a reunirse a su alrededor.

Sasuke se levantó aun lastimado "la misma pregunta te hacemos usurantokashi" declaro sasuke volviendo a sus pies y mirando a su alrededor habían 3 golem de entrenamiento.

"naruto que diablos está pasando" grito sakura volviendo a sus pies, pero adolorida, naruto ignoro a sus compañeros de equipo y se centró en los golem.

Un golem se lanzó al ataque, dispuesto aplastar a su oponente, naruto paso por debajo del golem he hizo secuencia de manos y sus manos explotaron en sangre formándose garras monstruosas y se dispuso a dañar a los golem.

Mientras sakura y sasuke vieron como naruto manejaba a los golem sin romper a sudar evitando lanzamiento de tierra o picos que se formaron el suelo para empalarlo, naruto se le ocurrió una idea pero no sabía si iba a funcionar hizo sellos con sus garras monstruosa y apunto a los golem con sus dedos, "estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangriento" llamo con su técnica y de las puntas de su garra volaron balas hechas de sangre en secuencia dañando a las rodillas de ellos, si su idea funciona podría dañar las circulaciones del movimiento e ocurrió lo inesperado, los golem se juntaron y se formó en una criatura mucho más grande que le cayó mal espina "observar"

 **Tipo: Gran golem de entrenamiento**

 **Nivel: 28**

 **HP: 105000**

 **CP: 75000**

 **STR: 1500**

 **VIT: 180**

 **DEX: 75**

 **INT: 105**

 **SIO: 135**

 **LUK: 90**

 **Este es un gran golem de entrenamiento fusionado con los golem de entrenamiento, sus estadísticas se fusionan dándole más poder y advertencia: no deje que llegue a su fusión final o terminaras como tortilla.**

"mierda espero salir de esta" murmuro naruto luego vio como sasuke hizo señales con las manos y llamo su técnica.

"estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego" grito sasuke escupiendo una gran bola de fuego, naruto salió del camino y se posiciono al lado de sasuke he saco sus shuriken especiales explosivo.

"arte ninja: lluvia de la muerte explosiva" grito naruto lanzando los shuriken y haciendo señales con sus garras monstruosa multiplicando sus shuriken en una lluvia de explosiones.

 **Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom.**

Después de cesar las explosiones vieron al golem de rodilla y caían en pedazos por las explosiones, pero el golem se reformo de nuevo pero aumento de tamaño y salió un rugido de furia por parte del golem, luego la tierra tembló y salieron unos golem de entrenamiento y se fusionaron con el gran golem de entrenamiento haciéndose del tamaño de un titán, con púas en su espalda rocosa, sus brazos tienen piedras filosas pequeñas, le apareció una cola hecha de piedras, los picos de piedras se formaron en su boca formando dientes filosos, garras de rocas filosas y sus ojos se tornó rojos brillante.

"mierda estamos fritos" grito naruto sacando sus shuriken especiales y lanzarlo y multiplicarlo para luego una lluvia de explosiones causó, naruto no quiere arriesgarse de que nivel es, pero sabía una cosa, que se convirtió en un monstruo de piedra demasiado peligroso como para dejarlo pasar.

"dobe si salimos de esta espero que me digas toda la verdad y me refiero todo" grito sasuke mirando a su oponente más fuerte que los miraba con malicia.

"si naruto no baka, queremos respuesta" grito el alma en pena de pelo rosa mirando con miedo a la criatura delante de ellos.

"bien les diré, observar" dijo naruto con seriedad dejando atrás las discusiones y centrarse en la lucha.

 **Tipo: titán golem (JEFE)**

 **Nivel: 35**

 **HP: 145000**

 **CP: 135000**

 **STR: 2500**

 **VIT: 200**

 **DEX: 100**

 **SIO: 150**

 **LUK: 140**

 **Este es la evolución final de un golem, cuando está furioso se convierte en una criatura mucho más fuerte y tomo forma como un animal, esta criatura absorbe los golpes y se lo devuelve el doble de fuerte, también es rápido, este es capaz de hacer terremotos y llenar un campo llenos de picos de tierra para perforar a sus oponentes.**

(Mierda si sigo así moriremos, ¿cómo puedo abandonar el lugar?) fueron los pensamientos de naruto mientras buscaba una solución a su problema miro más allá y vio un cañón si puede llevarlo ahí y que se caiga quizás tal vez.

"Sasuke hacia las piernas" con eso dicho naruto lanzo shuriken incrustándose en la rodilla "katsu" grito y las shuriken explotaron de la pierna del golem logrando que se tambaleara un poco.

Sasuke no sabía que pretende naruto, pero descubrió cuando el golem se acercaba en la orilla del cañón.

Así que siguió su ejemplo, escupiendo bolas de fuego y naruto lanzando shuriken explosivo el golem se acercaba más a la orilla, pero un rugido de rabia escupió bola de tierra hacia los dos, naruto y sasuke alcanzaron a esquivar, pero es golpeado por un coletazo enviando lejos a naruto lo cual se estrelló con una roca creando un cráter por la fuerza del golpe.

Sasuke también fue golpeado por la cola del titán enviando a estrellarse contra sakura que no salía del trance "no estorbe" gruño sasuke empujando a sakura para luego saltar hacia la criatura.

"kage bushin no jutsu" llamo naruto creando clones y con sus garras actuales dispararon bala de sangre hacia el titán logrando retroceder.

Naruto vio la vida de la criatura esta de 35000, creo más clones y enviaron todo lo que tenían otros se acercaban y golpeaban con sus garras, otros lanzaban kunais amarrado a un papel explosivo, también shuriken explosivo.

Sasuke escupía bolas de fuego tras bola de fuego, se estaba agotando, la criatura era resistente y muy poderosa, sakura no hacía nada por temor de ser lastimada mientras sus compañeros luchaban con todo lo que tenían.

Luego un terremoto y el suelo salieron picos de tierra empalando algunos clones de sombra o ser golpeado por la cola o por bala de piedra.

Naruto se estaba agotando, estaba cerca y la criatura sabia el plan, por eso contraatacaba a ellos naruto corrió hacia la criatura y agrego más chacra a sus pies y salto a la altura del pecho de la criatura, se preparó para patearlo con chacra sobre alimentado en su pierna derecha, pero no espero que sea empalado por el hombro desde el pecho de la criatura, ignorando el dolor insoportable, lo pateo con toda su chacra reunido y en una explosión envió a naruto a volar hacia atrás golpeándose la espalda y se escuchó un cruch indicando que se rompió unas costilla.

Debido a la patada de naruto la criatura perdió el equilibrio y cayó por el cañón perdiéndose de vista, naruto estaba apenas consciente.

 **(Has creado una nueva habilidad, patada chacra nivel 1, reúne un montón de chacra a sus pies al golpear al objetivo logrando romperle costilla y enviándolo a volar, pero al mismo tiempo te fracturaras la pierna, mientras más practique más fuerte y control tendrá la patada y evitar daños permanentes) (Felicidades has subido por 2 niveles ahora eres de nivel 29, ahora eres capaz de decidir si seguir luchando o abandonar una mazmorra has desbloqueado decisión gamer, si los oponentes son muy fuertes o superior a su nivel no podrás abandonar la mazmorra)**

Naruto resoplo con fastidio luego miro a su equipo que se dirigían hacia el con miradas interrogantes luego miro a sasuke que lo miraba con preocupación, naruto se trató de levantar, pero el dolor era mucho que no podía moverse "mierda, salida" se quejó naruto luego la zona brillo y en un flash los tres volvieron al campo de entrenamiento 1, naruto se levantó tamaleándose, pero es capturado por sasuke.

"vamos al hospital para que atienda esa herida de los suyos" hablo sasuke sosteniendo a naruto para evitar más daño de lo que ya está.

"no, el hospital no" murmuro naruto con voz oscura, desde sus recuerdos con el hospital, recordaba las agujas con una sustancia purpura, lo cual era veneno según leyó en la biblioteca de cómo se puede identificar el veneno "llévame a cualquier lugar, pero menos eso" dijo naruto mientras sus heridas se secaban.

Sasuke asintió y miro a sakura "no comente esto de nada a nadie" amenazo sasuke llevándose a naruto hacia el distrito uchiha.

"pero" trato de hablar, pero con una mirada de sasuke y naruto la silencio.

"tu aún no está listo sakura" con que dicho eso, naruto se fue junto a sasuke como apoyo.

Sakura se deprimió y decidió irse a su casa, mientras ella se fue a su hogar, naruto y sasuke estaban llegando al distrito uchiha en un incómodo silencio.

Una vez entrando al distrito uchiha, sasuki ya tuvo suficiente del silencio incómodo, miro a naruto por el rabillo del ojo mirando que naruto está en trance.

"dobe, dime ¿que fue eso allá atrás?" comenzó sasuki {ahora están solos} mirando a su compañero de equipo.

"tus respuestas serán contestadas" hablo naruto dando terminada la conversación.

Una vez que llegaron a casa de la uchiha, sasuki se fue a buscar una toalla y una fuente de agua y comenzó a limpiar la herida de cualquier infección, claro naruto le dolió, pero al mismo tiempo lo relajo, después de limpiar las heridas le hecho desinfectante lo cual le pico un poco a naruto, luego fue vendado su hombro.

"eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti dobe" hablo sasuki mirando sin emoción lo cual naruto le dio las gracias "ahora dime sobre que paso ahí" demando sasuki mirando impaciente, naruto suspiro a esa pregunta.

"es difícil de explicar, pero tengo un kekei genkai, no sé cómo sucedió al principio pensé que estaba en un genjutsu, pero no es así no sé cómo demostrarlo" hablo con honestidad naruto luego se le ocurrió una idea que podría funcionar (debería probarlo) "invitar a sasuki uchiha" hablo naruto con esperanza si puede compartir el poder con otra persona y explicar mejor el sistema.

Al principio no pasó nada, pero después de un rato, sasuki miro una caja que flota delante de ella "que es esto" pregunto sasuki.

"acepta la invitación y te podré explicar mejor de cómo funciona" hablo naruto mirando como sasuki aprieta la caja azul en frente de ella, se sorprendió de tocar algo sólido y no trapazar la mano de la caja.

 **(Has aceptado la invitación de naruto uzumaki, quieres leer las instrucciones (si/no)**

Sasuki se sorprendió de leer eso luego miro a naruto lo cual el joven uzumaki asintió en confirmación, así que sasuki decidió leer las instrucciones no le tomo más de 5 minutos de leerlo por completo las instrucciones.

"bien como verán todo comenzó cuando tenía 6 años, así que es un tipo que paso por decir lo menos, me costó acostumbrarse a ella después de tener 8 años, así que ganaba habilidades y desbloqueaba más nuevos, solo tiene que decir estado para ver tu perfil que lleva el nivel, la afiliación e estadísticas tales como vida y chacra y más otros, además lo ocultaba de todos así que eres la primera en saberlo, así que no delate mi kekei genkai" termino naruto resumiendo su historia mirando como sasuki suspiro tocándose la cabeza con la mano como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza.

"está bien, así como guardaste mi secreto yo guardare el tuyo, solo para saber cómo funciona" pregunto con curiosidad sasuki.

"ha medidas que vas avanzando, desbloqueas mazmorra donde ustedes cayeron conmigo, las mazmorras están llenas de monstruos, tesoros y pergaminos, los pergaminos los tienen los jefes, así puedes tomar a prueba tus habilidades sin cuartel, tales como la mazmorra zombi, mazmorra golem y más, dependiendo de cómo van las cosas" declaro naruto con una sonrisa, sasuki levanto una ceja, podría ir con naruto a mazmorra y subir sus habilidades y experiencia para matar a itachi.

"aunque estoy interesado en ir a las llamadas mazmorra contigo, para poner a prueba mis habilidades y destreza, pero tendrás que esperar un mes para que cierre esa herida tuya" hablo sasuki mirando de reojo a naruto donde está la venda cubriendo su herida.

"descuida yo curo rápido, mañana estaré al máximo, además he tenidos peores heridas que eso" dijo naruto como si fuera hablando del clima.

Sasuki levanto una ceja e inconscientemente apretó los puños por descubrir que le paso a naruto como para hablar sus heridas fueran los más normal del mundo, sasuki decidió dejarlo descansar aquí en su casa "dobe vas a dormir en mi casa para recuperarte al máximo, si vas saliendo así vendado van a preguntar de donde te hiciste esa herida y te seguirán como hice yo" hablo sasuki mirando a naruto seriamente indicando no excusa que debe tomar la oferta.

Naruto suspiro en derrota, de acuerdo con la uchiha "está bien" hablo naruto lo cual sasuki dio una pequeña sonrisa por como naruto asintió en derrota, naruto lo pensó un poco así que probó eso "invitar como aliado" hablo naruto lo cual sasuki levanto una ceja y miro una ventanilla que apareció delante de ella.

 **(Acepta la alianza con naruto uzumaki (si/no)** , sasuki acepto y leyó las siguientes reglas para saber cómo funciona y asintió en lógica.

Después de eso, los dos en la casa de sasuki se fueron a dormir para mañana su primera misión de rango-D.

 **Hola soy yo de nuevo espero que sea de su agrado la historia, subiré las habilidades de naruto actualizado.**

 **Habilidades ninja:**

 **Kage bushin no jutsu (lvl 27)**

 **velocidad chacra (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu (lvl 27)**

 **Sensor de chacra (lvl 1)**

 **Patada chacra (lvl 1)**

 **Instinto asesino (lvl 47)**

 **Arte ninja: lluvia de la muerte explosiva (lvl 3)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu garra sangrienta (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu escudo sangriento (lvl 14)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangrienta (lvl 4)**

 **Fuinjutsu (lvl 52)**

 **Sexy no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Mente del gamer (lvl max)**

 **Observar (lvl 29)**

 **Detector de genjutsu (lvl 4)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino (lvl 27)**

 **Henge (lvl max)**

 **Kawarimi (lvl 27)**

 **Shurikenjutsu (lvl 50)**

 **Kunais explosivo (lvl max)**

 **Afinidad viento (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad agua (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad sangre (lvl 27)**

 **Habilidades ciudadano:**

 **Restauradores a domicilio (lvl 50)**

 **Esas son sus habilidades de momento cualquier cosa me dicen.**

 **Próximo capítulo: misión de las olas parte 1**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. capitulo 5

El gamer jinchuriky

 **Este es mi siguiente capítulo de; el gamer jinchuriky.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado, advertencia este capítulo es más sangriento así que están advertidos, disfruten de la historia.**

 **(Ventanilla de gamer/ pensamiento demoníaco)**

(Pensamiento personaje)

"hablar de personajes/ jutsu"

 **"hablar demoníaco/ jutsu demoníaco"**

Capítulo 5: misión de las olas parte 1

Han pasado 2 meses desde que naruto invito a sasuki a unirse a las mazmorra, desde como lo explico naruto, sasuki exigió llevarla a cualquier mazmorra que naruto ha ido para así poner a prueba sus habilidades, ya que después de juntarse con el equipo 7 y sus llamados "importantes misiones" que no eran más que aseo para los flojos civiles e ninjas retirado, tales como sacar a pasear a los perros de los inuzuka, ser niñeros, pintar la cerca, cortar el césped he ir de compras, hasta limpiarles los pies a un viejo, cosa que disgusto al equipo 7, claro para sacar sus frustraciones naruto y sasuki sacrificaron muchos zombis en la mazmorra apocalipsis, ganando así poca experiencia lo cual fueron a los golem a masacrarlo, aunque salían con rasguños y moretones, pero no le importaban, sasuki se está abriendo más a naruto que ahora tienen una conversación razonable sobre de las misiones rango-D lo cual los dos están de acuerdo que eran una pérdida de sus habilidades, así que después de las misiones se iban junto a las mazmorra zombi en modo héroe e elite para sacar sus frustraciones y de vez en cuando sparring entre los dos para mejorar taijutsu, claro ambos se sentían muy cómodos del uno al otro que obviamente no lo admitirían en voz alta por su orgullo.

Ahora vemos a naruto sosteniendo a un gato, lo cual naruto apodo el gato del demonio, ya que su captura era más que un reto, cosa que le molesto y terminar con la cara raspada por el gato endemoniado, naruto lleva al gato atado de las patas mientras el felino maullaba de furia, naruto le envió un instinto asesino al gato logrando calmarse "estúpido felino, estúpida misiones, cuando no van a subestimar" murmuro naruto para sí mismo lo cual sasuke asintió de acuerdo a las quejas de naruto.

"naruto no baka, mira como llevas al pobre animal" grito sakura logrando un dolor de oído al equipo sobre todo al gato amarrado con hilo ninja para no escaparse.

"cállate sakura, si quieres repetir la captura lo soltare y esta vez no te ayudare estarás por tu cuenta" gruño naruto frustrado de escuchar las quejas de sakura sobre el "pobre gato" o "inocente felino" a naruto le dio una razón para matar al gato, pero está restringido sobre matar a los "animales inocentes" según el jounin.

"hmp, eres molesto sakura" hablo sasuke sin mirar a la peli-rosada siguiendo de cerca de naruto.

Sakura cayó un estado deprimente por las palabras de su amor platónico {si supiera que sasuke es una chica le van a hacer terapia mental o se volverá lesbia -_- ¿fans girls}.

Después de llegar a la torre hokage y entregar el gato llamado tora al viejo kage, naruto se sentó con las piernas cruzadas esperando para dejar estas estúpidas misiones, mientras el kage desamarro al gato y se lo entregó a la señora feudal lo cual comenzó a un fuerte abrazo de oso que exprime al gato de sus pulmones, mientras el gato está en tortura naruto cantaba en su mente (muere, muere, muere, muere, muere) mientras miraba al gato con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Bien hecho equipo 7, ahora veremos que más misiones tendrán para ustedes, mmm, pasear a los perros del clan inuzuka, cuidar niño, talar árboles…"después se escuchó un grito y "tora regresa" lo cual el kage suspiro y continuo "la captura de tora de nuevo" eso fue el colmo para naruto.

"viejo ya no quiero seguir estas estúpidas misiones, es un desperdicio de habilidades ninja, quiero una misión real, donde pueda probar mis habilidades" mando naruto con rabia, un enojado naruto es un peligroso naruto.

Iruka interrumpió "naruto como se atreve a mandar así al hokage" grito iruka mirando con enojo a naruto.

El viejo suspiro ya venía venir eso "naruto tendrás que saber que las misiones de rango-D son solo para los genin recién salido de la academia, además son requisito en esta materia, después de tener una cantidad considerada de las misiones rango-D podrán hacer misiones de rango-C, como verán hay una cantidad de 5 rango, están el rango-D y rango-C que es para los genin, rango-C y rango-B para chunin, luego vienen rango-B y rango-A para jounin y por ultimo rango-A y rango-S para jounin elite, ambu y ambu elite, esas son las clasificaciones, comprendes ahora naruto" hablo el kage mirando al grupo lo cual les gano una gota rebajando detrás de su cabeza a ver a naruto contando una de sus bromas hacia el equipo 7 y siendo a la vez ignorado, lo cual el viejo suspiro.

"y así es como les teñí de color rosa a los hyuga que estaba muy furioso por su cambio de look, jajajaja" rio naruto mientras el equipo 7 incluso kakashi estaban más pendiente de naruto que su kage.

Iruka vio esto así que decidió intervenir "oí, escucharon algo de lo que lord hokage dijo" grito iruka mirando al equipo 7 lo cual el equipo miro al hokage que los miraba con una gota de sudor por su cabeza y otra vez suspiro.

Kakashi fue el primero en hablar rascándose la nuca con vergüenza por ignorar al hokage "lo siento ¿que decía?" se rasco la nuca con su típica ojo sonrisa.

El kage suspiro así que lo dejo pasar esta vez "decía si estás de acuerdo con su equipo de recibir un rango-C y como van con su trabajo en equipo quiero saber si están listo para recibir su primer rango-C" cambio de tema el hokage para evitarse un dolor de cabeza.

Kakashi miro a su equipo que continúo conversando, kakashi sabia los riesgos de las misiones de rango-C ya que debería matar bandidos y de ahí tienen que ser evaluado mentalmente si están estable o no, el suspiro ya que sabía de ante mano que naruto ya mato, si los informe de él son correcto, mato a un chunin sin ningún esfuerzo con su técnica aprendida en el pergamino prohibido.

Con una última evaluación hablo "si están listo para su primer rango-C ya que podrán tener su experiencia real de cómo ser un ninja" hablo kakashi lo cual el kage asintió.

"¿Cómo?, no puedes ser serio, apenas salieron de la academia" demando iruka mirando a naruto preocupado ya que la experiencia por matar otra vez, pero en un campo de batalla real.

Esto llamo la atención de los genin mientras kakashi hablo "como dijiste salieron de la academia ahora son mis soldados" hablo neutral kakashi, luego miro al hokage "aceptamos la misión".

"que otra misión" pregunto naruto luego miro a iruka que lo miraba preocupado.

"si, otra misión, pero esta es de rango-C" declaro kakashi ganándose una sonrisa brillante de naruto, también gano una media sonrisa de parte de sasuke.

"bien la misión será de escolta a un constructor del país de las olas, tazuna puedes pasar" hablo el kage mientras miraba a la puerta donde apareció un viejo medio borracho.

"que yo pido ninjas y me dan unos niños, ella se ve débil" dijo apuntando a sakura "él es un emo" hablo de nuevo apuntando a sasuke ganándose un resplandor del ojo del uchiha "y este es un enano con cara de estúpido" esta vez fue el turno de naruto de mirar con un mal ojo y sonrió oscuramente mientras envió instinto asesino al viejo lo cual el hombre vio su propia muerte y tembló un poco mientras miraba a naruto.

El joven de pelo rubio hablo con una voz demasiado inocente "descuida señor tazuna, les prometo que nada malo pasara en esta misión, lo único que enfrentaremos son bandidos así que está muy buen cuidado" hablo naruto con la voz demasiado inocente mientras enviaba más instinto asesino al viejo.

El viejo asintió con cautela no queriendo arriesgar su vida de lo que ya estaba.

Kakashi sintió el instinto y vio a naruto que lo enviaba al cliente luego hablo "naruto, debe saber que amenazar al cliente nos da mala impresión a konoha, además señor tazuna no le conviene de insultar a sus escoltas que guardan sus vidas además soy un jounin así que cualquier cosa que pasa estaré intervenir" hablo kakashi casualmente.

"bien" con que dicho eso el cliente nombrado tazuna, naruto y sasuke quedó en trance mirando a la nada, pues ambos genin miraron la ventanilla que apareció en frente de ellos.

 **(Alerta de misión)**

 **Escoltar al constructor al país de las olas sano y a salvo**

 **(Sub misión)**

 **¿….?**

 **¿….?**

 **¿….?**

 **¿….?**

 **¿….?**

 **¿….?**

 **¿….?**

 **Recompensa: jutsu misterioso, 180000exp, pergamino misterioso, pergamino misterioso, pergamino misterioso, pergamino misterioso, desbloqueo misterioso, desbloqueo misterioso.**

Esto le llamo la atención a sasuke y miro a naruto en busca de respuesta, pero con una simple mirada le indico que no sabía nada de esta recompensa y misteriosos pergaminos.

"bien, ahora nos juntaremos en la entrada norte de konoha a las 3 de la tarde, no lleguen tarde, esta es su primera rango-C así que lleven lo necesario" con que dicho eso kakashi se fue en un sushin, tazuna se fue por la puerta y quedaron los genin solos.

"sasuke-kun vamos a una cita" pregunto sakura mirando al chico de pelo negro lo cual respondió un no tajante.

"tenemos que buscar nuestras cosas para nuestra primera misión, tenemos dos horas de sobra" con que dicho eso, naruto salió por la puerta seguido por sasuke y una deprimida sakura.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Después de que naruto compro kunais, shuriken, y papel con un pincel y tinta negra se fue a su casa, una vez que saltaba por los tejados y entrar en su departamento busco su mochila y se puso a empacar un saco de dormir, pergaminos en blanco, papel en blanco, una fuma shuriken, y el monedero gama-chan. Una vez listo partió a donde el punto de reunión.

Después de andar saltando en techo en techo llego al punto de encuentro con una hora de tiempo de sobra, así que abrió su mochila y saco el pergamino blanco y empezó a escribir su jutsu de kekei genkai obtenidos por si tiene en un futuro un heredero con su línea de sangre.

Pasaron los minutos y naruto escribía las señales de mano necesario de sus jutsu, no se dio cuenta que llego sasuke, el uchiha miro al uzumaki con curiosidad y miro sobre su hombro para ver que está haciendo, observo con fascinación las señales de manos para el jutsu indicado como el estilo sangriento: jutsu garra sangriento y su funcionamiento, el otro estilo sangriento: jutsu escudo sangriento y por último que estaba terminando es estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangrienta y su función, sasuke miraba las señales de manos y leía lo que hacía cada jutsu.

Después de terminar de escribir su jutsu los guardo en la mochila y saco un papel y se dispuso a dibujar unos kanji en el papel.

Sasuke ya estuvo por mucho tiempo de ver lo que hacía naruto, reconoció como papel explosivo, pero vio como naruto lo dibujaba precisamente cada kanji hasta terminar, vio como el uzumaki le dio una cantidad de un poco más chacra y repitió el proceso.

Naruto ya sabía que sasuke estaba mirando lo que hacía, no le importaba si es él está en silencio ya que un error puede traer un caos y reviente en la cara.

Los dos genin estaban en un cómodo silencio, disfrutando la compañía del otro, claro que no lo admitirán por su orgullo, pasaron 20 minutos y termino de escribir unos 30 papeles explosivo, luego saco su shuriken y procedió a dibujar kanji con tinta invisible, sasuke miro como naruto dibujaba en sus kunais y como después de terminar con agregándole chacra y los kanji desaparecieron, continúo haciendo hasta sasuke divisar a sakura en el camino llegando.

"dobe" murmuro sasuke mirando en la dirección donde viene su compañera de equipo lo cual naruto termino justo a tiempo para sentir chacra de su compañera.

"teme" murmuro naruto diciéndole a sasuke que ya sabía de su compañero llegando, naruto guardo sus shuriken en su porta kunais y se hecho la mochila en su espalda listo para salir de su misión.

"O hayo sasuke-kun" saludo sakura con una sonrisa lo cual sasuke ignoro a su compañera de equipo y naruto estaba en silencio aburrido en su mente.

Una vez en grupo, esperaron a kakashi para llegar y el cliente, una vez que esperaron unos 30 minutos se divisaron al cliente con una mochila de campamento y ha kakashi leyendo su libro naranja tranquilamente.

Naruto se le ocurrió practicar su sensor chacra para ver si los bandidos están cerca o no y así subir su nivel de la habilidad.

Una vez que kakashi llego y miro a su equipo esperándolo para una orden comenzó "bien como verán hoy es nuestra primer rango-C, así que empezaremos a la formación diamante, sasuke al frente, sakura al lado izquierdo y naruto al lado derecho, yo cubriré la retaguardia" con que dicho eso, el equipo formo su formación diamante con el cliente en el centro, después el grupo salió de konoha para su misión que comenzó.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Pasaron 30 minutos de camino, naruto iba con su sensor chacra activado y subiendo de nivel cuando percibía los animales a su alrededor, kakashi leía la lectura de su libro, sakura pidiéndole una cita a sasuke, el heredero uchiha diciéndole un simple no a cada pregunta de la peli-rosa, y tazuna con nerviosismo mirando para ambos lados con preocupación cosa que noto kakashi, naruto y sasuke.

"Descuida señor tazuna, con nosotros aquí no van hacer atacado por bandidos" hablo con calma kakashi manteniendo su ojo estrecho por cualquier sospecha a su alrededor si tazuna está nervioso por algo.

Naruto diviso una fuente de agua al frente y miro al cielo, descubriendo que no hay nubes de lluvia además que hoy es una época de verano y descubrió que había chacra en el charco de agua que no era normal. Naruto vio una ventanilla que apareció al frente y se puso tenso sacando sus shuriken cosa que kakashi noto, luego miro al frente y noto un charco de agua luego miro a naruto que con cautela sacaba sus shuriken explosivo, naruto murmuro en su pensamiento leyendo la ventanilla **(Tu detector de genjutsu subió por 5 nivel es ahora es de lvl 6).**

"emboscada" murmuro naruto cosa que escucho sus compañeros de equipo y el cliente, naruto lanzo de inmediato sus shuriken al charco, he junto las manos en signo ram "katsu" grito naruto como los shuriken brillaron cuando estaban pasando sobre el charco de agua y…

"al suelo" mando kakashi justo a tiempo para cubrirse de la explosión con tazuna siguiendo las órdenes.

 **Boom, boom, boom, boom.**

Las explosiones no se hicieron esperar y del charco salieron dos ninjas con su itea-ate con el signo de unas líneas ondulas y con un tajo en el centro identificando como ninja renegado de la niebla.

Los hermanos vieron como el joven rubio los vio y los ataco eliminando su encubierta y salir milagrosamente vivos con su ropa quemadas.

"maldito" gruño para luego en un parpadeo apareció detrás del grupo después de kakashi se levantó, pero era tarde, al jounin se vio amarrado con cadenas con púas de a partir de los guantes con garra del par de chunin renegado "muere" con un gruñido tiraron las cadenas para luego despedazar a kakashi.

"kakashi-sensei" grito sakura con miedo de ver a su sensei derrotado fácilmente, sasuke miro con nerviosismo con los dientes apretado, tazuna estaba temblando de miedo y naruto estaba haciendo señales de las manos.

"estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangriento" grito naruto apuntando con sus dedos a los hermanos demonios y disparar balas de sangre a sus oponentes, los hermanos esquivaron y en un parpadeo de sushin estaba detrás de naruto listo para matarlo con su cadena.

Sasuke actuó por instinto y lanzo su shuriken a la cadena logrando atraparlo en un árbol y luego al mismo tiempo tirar un kunai dando en el centro del shuriken apretando más la cadena logrando parar el ataque para luego naruto saltar de distancia.

"sakura proteger al cliente, sasuke vamos" mando naruto haciendo señales con la mano para luego sus manos explotaran con sangre y formarse la conocida garra monstruosa lo cual sakura se puso al frente del cliente con un kunais en la mano con miedo, sasuke saco su kunai en su porta kunais y vieron como los hermanos demonio se soltaron dejando la cadena en el árbol, con su guante con garras puesto en libertad se dispuso a atacar.

Sasuke se fue por el izquierdo y naruto por el derecho, al mismo tiempo que los hermanos demonio ataco a sus oponentes.

Naruto con sus garras sangriento activado bloqueo con el guante con garras del enemigo, y hubo una pelea de taijutsu a la par, naruto ocupo su observar en ellos y vio su nivel que no le gustó nada.

 **(Observar)**

 **Ninja renegado.**

 **Clase: chunin renegado**

 **Título: los hermanos demonio**

 **Nivel: 35**

 **HP: 35000/31459**

 **CP: 25000**

 **STR: 130**

 **VIT: 20**

 **DEX: 145**

 **SIO: 50**

 **LUK: 10**

 **Una vez que naruto observo eso calculo el oponente de sasuke como el mismo nivel que estaba luchando.**

Sasuke también le apareció la información obtenida de a partir de naruto, el uchiha sonrió ya que esta habilidad sería útil para medir el oponente con que está luchando y le dio mentalmente gracia a naruto por esta habilidad del gamer que tiene que compartió con él.

Ambos genin de konoha se enfrentaron contra los chunin renegado, la pelea era brutal, sasuke y naruto se mantenían al día con ellos.

Sasuke esquivaba y contraatacaba viendo aberturas logrando hacerles daño, naruto esquivaba y probaba su estilo de taijutsu torbellino en contraataque y dándole más rasguño al ninja renegado, los hermanos demonios saltaron tomando distancia de ellos y miraron a naruto y sasuke, pero miraban más perplejo las manos de naruto con sangre alrededor formando una grotesca garra espeluznante.

Ambos hermanos hicieron señales con las manos cosa que naruto noto bien y se puso de frente de su equipo una vez que los hermano lanzaron su jutsu.

"estilo de agua, jutsu bola de agua" se escucharon los hermanos mientras escupía una gran bola de agua que se juntaron formando una bola grande de agua en su dirección, naruto hizo señales con sus garras grotesca.

"naruto" se escuchó los gritos de sus compañeros, pero sasuke reconoció el su jutsu que está haciendo naruto y sonrió sabiendo cual es el plan de naruto.

"estilo sangriento: jutsu escudo sangriento" grito naruto tirando sus manos al frente y se formó un enorme escudo de su sangre bloqueando el ataque "sasuke" dijo naruto lo cual sasuke asintió y salto arriba de naruto impulsándose más arriba y haciendo señales de las manos.

"estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego" dijo sasuke escupiendo una gran bola hecha de fuego abrazador que consumía a su paso sorprendiendo a los hermanos demonio dejando de tirar su jutsu para esquivar lo que ese era el plan desde el principio separarlo. Naruto rápidamente dejo su escudo y con el conocido jutsu firma creo dos clones de sombra que atacaron a los hermanos desprevenidos que con las garras sangrienta cortaron el brazo de donde estaba los guantéeles de garras así emputando el brazo a los demonios hermanos al mismo tiempo, mientras los hermanos estaban en agonía por su pérdida de extremidad, que no se fijaron que naruto hizo señales con sus garras hechas de su sangre.

"estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangrienta" grito naruto su jutsu mientras apuntaba a los hermanos en agonía y de la punta de sus garras salieron balas de sangre con punta filosas, las balas de sangre se repetía como una ametralladora, los hermanos no pudieron hacer nada más que gritar de sus pulmones en agonía pura, la sangre se desparramo de los cuerpo de los hermanos demonio mezclado con la sangre de naruto que disparo una vez que dejaron de gritar y se hizo el silencio, sakura se horrorizo de como su compañero rubio mato a los ninja sin piedad alguna con su propia sangre como la sangre de los cuerpos se formaron un charco teñido en rojo junto con el agua del jutsu de los hermanos que lanzaron antes, naruto seguía disparando solo se escuchaba el silencio y el sonido de la sangre golpeando a los cuerpos ya no vivos más, sasuke por primera vez miro a naruto con temor, ya que no sabía que naruto ya se acostumbró a matar desde la traición de mizuki, quería decirle parar pero no encontraba su voz para decirlo, el cliente temía si le decía algo su vida correría en peligro ya que recordaba la amenaza por subestimarlo.

En ese momento kakashi decidió aparecer "naruto ya es suficiente" mando kakashi apareciendo del bosque donde estaba oculto viendo la pelea de sus genin, lo que le sorprendió más es naruto con su estilo sangriento en acción, según el hokage naruto desbloqueo un kekei genkai que era la sangre, pensó que no era importante ya que naruto debería crear su propio estilo, pero nunca pensó que su kekei genkai era utilizable más que los clones de sangre, ya que el vio algunos ninja utilizarlo pero el no pudo copiarlo (tendré que informar esto al hokage, naruto ya tiene 3 jutsu por lo que vi de su kekei genkai) fueron los pensamiento mientras miraba a naruto que se detuvo de su ataque y miro a su obra.

Los cuerpos de los ninjas eran irreconocibles se veía la carne y la sangre salía sin parar, sus rostros era lo único que lo identifica como los hermanos demonios ya que el torso era por decir lo menos consumido por las balas de sangre de naruto.

Una vez que naruto paro su ataque, se acercó a los cuerpos sin miedo ni remordimiento y se inclinó con sus garras aun activado toco la sangre del suelo y vio con fascinación de como la sangre entraba en su cuerpo, pero lo otro que empezó a ver recuerdos de los ninjas y jutsu que ellos aprendieron del estilo de agua, naruto sonrió oscuramente imaginándose un oponente más fuerte y tener la habilidades de los jutsu de su víctima, dejo de sonreír a darse cuenta que al utilizar su sangre se ponía más sádico, con su mente del gamer calculo que su kekei genkai era un arma de doble filo, ya que si lo utiliza más seguido, más sádico se vuelve y disfruta la matanza ya que recordó cuando mato por primera vez pero no utilizo su jutsu sangriento, haciendo una nota mental de utilizarlo en si están en grave peligro o medidas desesperada que era una decisión más sabia que imagino, luego la pantalla apareció al frente de él.

 **(Felicidades has desbloqueado estilo sangriento: consumir, con su estilo de garra sangriento activado es capaz de consumir la sangre de la víctima y recibir las memorias de ellos, sea jutsu, información, etc. No cambia las estadísticas por consumir la sangre de otro oponente, también es capaz de clonar el ADN de la víctima consumida y recrear una copia exacta sea la victima tiene un kekei genkai o no)**

Al leer eso naruto se quedó callado, no sabe si estar feliz o horrorizado por la habilidad, esta habilidad lo convierte peor que un monstruo sin sentido, su lado racional dice que está mal, pero su otro lado lo alienta a seguir con la habilidad adquirida para hacerse más fuerte, dejo sus pensamiento ya que sintió una mano apoyada en su hombro "¿quieres hablar de esto naruto?" se escuchó la voz de su sensei con suavidad dándole re confortamiento por su doble asesinato, naruto asintió en silencio ya que eso ayudaría a su mente y ver que está mal o no, necesitaba ayuda para guiarlo el camino correcto dejo de consumir y desactivo sus garras sangriento volviendo a sus manos normales.

Kakashi vio el movimiento y miro a tazuna con su ojo en ceño indicando que estaba enojado con el cliente "algo nos tienes que decir señor tazuna, esto se supone que es un rango-C, pero subió a un rango-B estos cuerpos que ven ahí son los hermanos demonio rango chunin, desertores, ahora sería tan amable de decirnos ¿porque nos mintió?, esto pudo haber costado la vida de uno de mis estudiantes" mando kakashi tranquilamente cosa que tazuna suspiro en derrota, ya es descubierto.

"bueno como verán, tenía que necesitar ayuda, ya que gato se puso a gobernar de mi país" hablo tazuna humilde ya que se sentía avergonzado por mentirles antes y quería continuar, pero kakashi le interrumpió.

"gato, ¿cómo el empresario gato?" hablo kakashi para confirmar si no escucho mal.

"si ese gato, el vino a mi país ya que vivimos en una isla, y no podía dejar de ver como las personas sufren así que decidí de construir un puente que conecte a tierra firme para así estar más protegido de él, ya que ese hombre nos está robando y no podemos hacer nada, una persona se levantó contra el pero fue sacrificado enfrente de todos, gato contrataba bandidos se llevaban mujeres, mataban hombre y yo no podía dejar las cosas siguen así, ese tirano nos tiene a la quiebra, la única esperanza es el puente, pero gato sabe eso, así que contrato para asesinarme, bandidos y no sé qué más, pero no espere que ninjas, mi país reunió todo el dinero que podíamos para esta misión pero salía caro las misión de alto rango así que pague misiones de rango-C" confeso tazuna avergonzado por contratar niños que podían morir por su culpa.

"definitivamente esta misión esta fuera de nuestra liga, quizás mande a un ninja más fuerte de los que mi genin se enfrentaron, lo tomare como votación" declaro kakashi mirando a su equipo lo cual kakashi estaba dispuesto de escuchar la opinión de sus genin.

"digo que continuemos" hablo naruto tranquilamente con sus ojos cubierto por su pelo dorado desordenado.

"yo estoy con el dobe" hablo sasuke recuperando su compostura de la matanza de naruto, si el dobe puede matar entonces el también.

"yo igual voy" dijo sakura insegura ya que quería seguir la misión.

Kakashi suspiro y miro a tazuna "bien está decidido continuaremos con la misión, pero es probable que envíen un jounin así que si es así yo lo manejare" con eso dicho continuaron con la misión claro naruto se quedó atrás mientras recibía un pergamino al igual sasuke que se quedó con naruto, naruto miro a sasuke y luego miro a kakashi claro oculto el pergamino obtenido al igual que sasuke.

"kakashi sensei, es mejor quemar el cuerpo y no dejarlo ahí" hablo naruto mirando como kakashi suspiro y asintió a la lógica de naruto, pero la recompensa de ellos vale la pena.

"Yo me encargo, ustedes se adelanta a paso lento, luego me reuniré con ustedes" kakashi una vez dicho eso tomo los cuerpos y se fue al bosque, el grupo siguieron caminando y sintió un olor a carne cocinada, ignoraron eso mientras caminaba una vez unos metros de distancia kakashi apareció caminando en la retaguardia poniéndose al día con su equipo "la misma formación diamante" mando kakashi lo cual sakura volvió a su lugar izquierda, pero sasuke a la derecha y naruto a al frente y tazuna al centro de la formación mientras kakashi protege la retaguardia.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En una casa abandona se ve un hombre pequeño mirando a un sujeto grande con una gran espada que se ilumina un poco la habitación.

"tus pupilos te fallaron demonio de la niebla, mis contactos no encontraron ellos y supongo que murieron" hablo el hombre pequeño.

"mmm, así que alguien acompaña al anciano, bueno entonces será mejor esperarlo, yo me encargare de matar a las molestias que lo acompañan" hablo la sombra con la espada en su regazo mientras limpiaba la hoja de su espada dándole más brillo.

"espero que no me decepcione demonio de la niebla" hablo el hombre pequeño.

"gato me estas amenazando, estas dudando de mis habilidades" se escuchó un gruñido del hombre cosa que asusto el hombre pequeño identificado como gato.

"por supuesto que no, recuerda si no matas al anciano no hay paga" hablo gato mirando al hombre.

"cumpliré mi misión y espero el dinero" hablo el hombre levantándose de su asiento "vamos" hablo el hombre con la espada, identificado como demonio de la niebla mirando a una esquina donde apareció una silueta oscura que siguió al demonio de la niebla.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras el equipo continuo adelante con su misión, sin saber qué sucederá una batalla entre el equipo 7 y el demonio de la niebla.

 **Hola soy yo de nuevo espero que sea de su agrado la historia, subiré las habilidades de naruto actualizado.**

 **Habilidades ninja:**

 **Kage bushin no jutsu (lvl 29)**

 **Velocidad chacra (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu (lvl 27)**

 **Sensor de chacra (lvl 7)**

 **Patada chacra (lvl 1)**

 **Instinto asesino (lvl 49)**

 **Arte ninja: lluvia de la muerte explosiva (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu garra sangrienta (lvl 23)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu escudo sangriento (lvl 19)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangrienta (lvl 14)**

 **Estilo sangriento: consumir (lvl 3)**

 **Fuinjutsu (lvl 54)**

 **Trampa (37)**

 **Cautela (37)**

 **Sexy no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Mente del gamer (lvl max)**

 **Observar (lvl 29)**

 **Detector de genjutsu (lvl 6)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino (lvl 29)**

 **Henge (lvl max)**

 **Kawarimi (lvl 27)**

 **Shurikenjutsu (lvl 50)**

 **Kunais explosivo (lvl max)**

 **Afinidad viento (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad agua (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad sangre (lvl 27)**

 **Habilidades ciudadano:**

 **Restauradores a domicilio (lvl 50)**

 **las sub misión las escribiré cuando completen la misión de las olas, así que sean paciente, estoy avanzando en mi historia y tengo algo bueno en mente cuando se enfrenten al demonio de la niebla así que esperen para el próximo capítulo.**

 **Próximo capítulo: misión de las olas parte 2**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	7. capitulo 6

El gamer jinchuriky

 **Este es mi siguiente capítulo de; el gamer jinchuriky.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado, advertencia este capítulo es más sangriento así que están advertidos, disfruten de la historia.**

 **(Ventanilla de gamer/ pensamiento demoníaco)**

(Pensamiento personaje)

"hablar de personajes/ jutsu"

 **"hablar demoníaco/ jutsu demoníaco"**

Capítulo: misión de las olas parte 2

El equipo 7 siguió su camino hasta llegar al mar, tazuna miro por ambos lados para buscar a alguien y vio a un bote pesquero que venía en su dirección, el hombre levanto la mano y tazuna levanto la mano, el equipo 7 miraron al hombre que estaciono el bote en el muelle, tazuna miro a sus guardas espalda ninja.

"bien subamos" dijo tazuna subiéndose al bote mientras el equipo siguió el ejemplo, una vez en el bote continuaron por el mar hacia el país de las olas.

El viaje fue tranquilo, naruto mas callado de lo normal con sus kunais y shuriken desparramado mientras dibujaba kanji con tinta invisible, sakura pidiéndole una cita a sasuke de vez en cuando, sasuke ignorándola o respondiéndole no, kakashi con la lectura de su libro y tazuna mirando aburrido.

Sakura dejo de molestar al uchiha y miro a naruto que estaba más callado desde que mato a los hermanos demonios mientras seguía dibujando kanji con tinta invisible y agregarle chacra a sus kunais he shuriken, sakura miro con atención lo que hacía naruto, los kanji se ven, pero al agregarle chacra se desvanecen.

"kakashi-sensei que hace naruto" pregunto sakura aburrida de su mente y no saber lo que hacía naruto con sus armas, sabía que explotaron cuando llego a un objetivo, pero no sabía cómo lo hacía.

Kakashi dejo su lectura y miro a naruto haciendo kanji y se sorprendió por como los kanji eran precisos y correctos, pero le agregaba más chacra, él sabía si al agregarle más chacra más fuerte es la explosión dependiendo la persona que lo hace, nadie se le ha ocurrido nunca antes hacer sus armas explosiva por temor a que detonen mientras luchan, pero naruto sabía lo que estaba haciendo "sakura has oído hablar de fuinjutsu" pregunto kakashi mirando a su estudiante de pelo rosa.

"la verdad no, pero que tiene que ver con naruto y este fuinjutsu, conozco genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu hasta kenjutsu, pero nunca fuinjutsu no nos enseñaron en la academia" hablo sakura con honestidad, llamando la atención de sasuke por este fuinjutsu se quedó callado para escuchar.

"no, bueno es hora de hablar de fuinjutsu, ho como se dicen las técnicas de sellado, naruto lo que hace es el arte de sellado, el fuinjutsu se ocupa de muchas manera, papel explosivo, almacenamiento, gravedad, sellado, y más, de hecho el arte de fuinjutsu se originó de un clan extinto o casi extinto, el clan era poderoso y respetado, sus artes de sellado eran peligroso, eran conocido que con una técnica de fuinjutsu acabaron con un país entero, relámpago, tornado de fuego, terremotos el fuinjutsu es un arte, tales como para proteger o para destruir, este clan era respetado por sus artes de fuinjutsu y kenjutsu el estilo de espada, eran verdaderos maestros de las artes de sellado y de espada, eran capaces de hacer un agujero negro en un país y desaparecerlo, nosotros en konoha fuimos aliados de ese clan respetado su símbolo es la espiral que llevamos en los chalecos chunin, jounin y la ropa que tiene naruto si ves en su espalda lleva la espiral del clan, hay ninja que han tratado de ser mejores en fuinjutsu pero los verdaderos maestros recrean el arte ya aprendido y lo evolucionan a un nuevo nivel nunca antes visto, su destreza en kenjutsu era eficaz e imprevisible, no había patrón en alguna, lamentablemente este clan fue destruido por las fuerzas combinada de kiri, iwa, kumo en la segunda gran guerra ninja, que lograron destruir el clan pero sufrieron una mayor baja nunca ante visto, eran conocidos como paranoico si la defensas que tenían era alguna indicación, también eran leales a su creencias de la familia primero, ahora lo que queda de ese lugar es ruinas y destrucción" explico kakashi mirando a sus alumnos pero sobre todo a naruto que estaba con su fuma shuriken dibujando una combinación de cada hoja en kanji explosivo y anti gravedad haciéndolo más ligero y más preciso.

"como se llama ese clan si eran tan poderoso" fue la pregunta del uchiha mirando interesado por el poder que obtenían.

"ese clan se llamaba…" empezó kakashi, pero es interrumpido por naruto que no quería ser descubierto aún.

"kakashi-sensei, estamos llegando, veo el puente" hablo naruto mirando a su sensei mientras terminaba de colocar chacra a su fuma shuriken guardarlo en la mochila, mientras los kunais y shuriken se guardaron en el transporta kunais.

Kakashi noto porque naruto dijo eso, supuso que sabe su legado de uzumaki y oculto bien sobre su clan, miro la vista y vio el puente, pero había niebla, noto naruto tenso mientras miraba supuso que alguien ya los vio.

Después de llegar al muelle el grupo se bajaron y se despidieron del dueño del bote que los llevo, una vez en tierra continuaron con la formación diamante con tazuna en el centro.

Naruto se puso tenso, la niebla apareció de la nada, naruto ocupo su sensor chacra activo para detectar si había alguien cerca.

El equipo continuó caminando, naruto escucho un sonido de los arbustos y sintió mucho chacra en esa zona lanzo el kunai normal y desapareció el chacra e apareció detrás de ellos en un árbol.

Naruto con cuidado de no alertar al ninja que lo espiaba se acercó al arbusto y vio a un conejo blanco muerto con el kunai atravesado.

"naruto no baka, porque andas por ahí matando animales inocentes" grito sakura mirando al conejo muerto.

Kakashi miro a naruto y el conejo (un conejo blanco de la nieve, en un día de verano, cautiverio) luego se escuchó un sonido que se acercaba a ellos "al suelo" grito kakashi lo cual los genin y tazuna se tiraron al suelo salvándose de ser decapitado por una enorme espada que paso por encima de ello y se clavó en un árbol enfrente del grupo.

Un hombre se posó encima del mango de la espada dándole la espalda al equipo genin, naruto se puso tenso al ver al extraño hombre, bestia de unos pantalones ninja estilo militar azul, llevaba unos ante brazos y llevaba vendas que cubrían su rostro y no tenía cejas.

"quien eres tú" murmuro naruto tenso listo por cualquier batalla que se presentaba, con su mano listo para bombardear shuriken.

"ho si solo son unos niñatos y su sensei" hablo el hombre dándose la vuelta haciendo frente al grupo mientras se sentaba en el mango de su espada mirando al equipo 7.

"debería suponerlo zabuza momochi, conocido como el demonio de la niebla oculta" hablo kakashi mirando seriamente al hombre en frente.

"vaya por eso los hermanos demonios cayeron, kakashi hatake, o conocido como el ninja que copia" hablo el ahora identificado zabuza momochi.

"naruto este tipo esta fuera de esta liga, yo me hare cargo de él" hablo kakashi destapando su ojo izquierdo mostrando una cicatriz como un corte del ojo y abrirlo para mostrar el famoso ojo rojo con tres tomoes en ellos.

"vaya, vaya el famoso sharingan, me alagas kakashi, soy el primero en ver el sharingan en acción" hablo zabuza bajándose de su espada de un pequeño salto y tomo la empuñadura y sacarlo del árbol.

"y serás el ultimo" con que dicho eso kakashi saco su kunais de su porta kunai.

"si eso es así" hablo zabuza posicionando una mano en un sello de confrontación y levantando su espada de carnicero gigante en alto, luego hubo una niebla espesa que cegaba al grupo.

"que está pasando" hablo sakura sacando su kunais, naruto tenía los kunai en ambas manos, sasuke un solo kunais.

"escuadrón 7, proteger a tazuna" mando kakashi en posición de ataque, luego la niebla era tan espesa que desapareció kakashi.

"corazón, riñón, yugular, pulmón, mmm, cuáles de los puntos atacare" se escuchó la voz de zabuza en todas direcciones, la niebla no dejaba verlo.

Naruto le corría el sudor en su nuca luego sintió el instinto asesino lo cual lo obligo a redilarse y resistir el potente instinto asesino, naruto ubico el lugar de donde viene y envió su propio instinto asesino al causante, miro para ambos lados, sakura estaba peor que el degaste, tazuna e increíblemente lo está resistiendo solo se notaba el esfuerzo por la gota que corría y sus dientes apretados, sasuke tenía el kunai en la mano y se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello.

"sasuke" hablo naruto indicando que no estaba solo y logrando de sacar de su trance y evitar un suicidio de parte de su compañero.

Kakashi sintió el instinto asesino de naruto en contra de zabuza debió de saber que quedó impresionado por la igualdad "tranquilo, no dejare que mis compañeros mueran" la voz de kakashi sonó en la niebla y se hizo visible después de un pequeño pulso de chacra de parte del jounin.

"eso es lo que tú crees" la voz de zabuza apareció del centro del equipo 7 y el constructor, kakashi se impulsó en un parpadeo antes que zabuza deje su espada para cortar a su equipo y al cliente.

Kakashi en un parpadeo estaba junto a zabuza enterrando un kunai en el estómago de zabuza lo cual en vez de sangre era agua que salía de la herida, después zabuza de desintegro en agua (un clon de agua), luego apareció zabuza detrás de kakashi y lo dividió en dos con su espada de carnicero en una estocada.

Lo cual en vez de sangre era un clon de agua sorprendiendo a zabuza (que un clon, cuando me ha copiado, sobre todo con la niebla) fue el pensamiento de zabuza para luego sentir alguien detrás de él, sintió un frio kunais presionando la garganta.

"ríndete estas acorralado" dijo kakashi enterrando un poco más el kunai haciendo un mini corte, pero en vez de sangre salió agua lo cual indico que era un clon de agua.

Naruto miraba el enfrentamiento de jounin y el ninja renegado sorprendido, luego sintió otra presencia cerca, naruto miro donde los árboles y sintió chacra de una persona viendo la pelea. Ignorando eso ya que podría poner el equipo en peligro si este ninja es aliado de zabuza o no.

"mierda" se escuchó la voz de kakashi lo cual llamo la atención de naruto y miro preocupado, a que vio a su sensei atrapado en una prisión hecha de agua en el lago.

"kakashi-sensei" se escuchó el grito de su compañera de equipo lo cual ella quería ir ayudar, pero la voz de kakashi lo paro.

"no vengan, su misión es proteger al constructor de puente, siga la misión" mando kakashi parando a su alumna mientras naruto e sasuke miraron con impotencia, sobre todo sasuke por no hacer nada.

"eso es alentador kakashi, pero no tendrá oportunidad de escapar" con que dicho eso, zabuza con una mano en signo de confrontación se creó un clon de agua al lado del original, ya que su otra mano está sosteniendo a kakashi en su prisión de agua que es una esfera hecha de agua.

"váyanse de aquí, si me tiene aquí su clon no podrá ir más de 20 metros" mando kakashi con preocupación.

Sakura decidió irse, sasuke lo estaba pensando y naruto ya tenía una decisión "no" hablo el rubio lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado.

"naruto por favor esto no es algo que puedan manejar" mando kakashi preocupado.

"no te dejaremos kakashi-sensei, se le olvido lo que nos dijo cuándo formamos el equipo 7, lo que rompe las reglas son escorias, pero, lo que abandona a sus camaradas son peor que escoria" cito naruto creando sellos de manos a gran velocidad hasta terminar el sello, luego sus manos explotaron en sangre y se formaron la ya conocida garra espectral hecha con su propia sangre "sakura proteger al cliente, sasuke a mi señal" mando naruto creando clones de sombra con sus garras, lo cual apareció 20 clones alrededor del equipo, un clon al lado de sasuke le dijo el plan en susurro lo cual sasuke asintió de acuerdo mientras con muchos clones el clon de zabuza miro interesado.

El original le hablo a kakashi "vaya, vaya tienes unos genin interesantes, sobre todo ese rubio de los suyos con las garras espeluznante, si fuera chunin tendría problemas con el" hablo zabuza a kakashi que aún tiene como prisionero en su jutsu.

"mi estudiante tiene un kekei genkai que es la sangre, y es él que mato a los hermanos demonio con sus garras sin esfuerzo, así que te aconsejaría no lo subestime" hablo kakashi ya que se sentía con confianza en su estudiante ya que la emboscada fracaso al igual que fracasara zabuza de matarlos (aún no ha visto nada zabuza, naruto tiene talento en sorprender a la gente, todavía recuerdo la explosión de sus shuriken y que más seria hacer su fuma shuriken que naruto hacia sellos en el arma, no quiero saber pero sé que zabuza se sorprenderá) fueron los pensamiento de kakashi.

"eso veremos hatake" hablo zabuza que sostenía aun a kakashi en su jutsu prisión de agua.

Naruto con un grito de guerra se lanzaron contra el clon de agua de zabuza con sus clones, el clon de agua se sintió ninguna amenaza de ellos así que se preparó para interceptar al genin rubio con su gran espada de carnicero.

Luego la masacre empezó, el clon de agua se movía ágilmente esquivando zarpazo, patadas, estocada y más, los clones de sombra se frustraban por no darle ningún daño, luego el clon de agua contraataco, con su movimiento de espada corto a dos clones de sombra, una patada alejando a otro clon, con el mango el rostro de otro clon y un puñetazo a otro clon, naruto seguía creando clones de sombra una y otra vez con sus garras sangrienta.

El clon de agua le costaba más de moverse que pulso chacra de su cuerpo alejando a los clones, pero se posiciono en defensa con su espada en alto ya que 50 clones saltaron y caían del cielo con kunai en cada garra de cada clon, una vez que llegaron donde estaba el clon de agua formando una cúpula de genin atrapando al clon de agua, el hombre expulso chacra enviando a la copula de los clones del genin a salir volando junto con el original.

Naruto actuó rápidamente y se henge así mismo que se transformó en un fuma shuriken y el clon de debajo del original atrapo el fuma y lo puso en la mochila y cambio del verdadero fuma shuriken "sasuke" grito el clon enviando al fuma shuriken a sasuke lo cual atrapo y sasuke sonrió, en un movimiento las aspas del fuma shuriken se separaron formando un gran shuriken y salto a una altura considerable y lanzo el fuma shuriken hacia el clon de agua pero como el sello de anti gravedad hizo su magia paso por encima del clon de agua confundiéndolo y se percató que era para su creador.

Zabuza noto eso y agarro el fuma shuriken con la mano desocupada y tomándolo con firmeza "eso se supone hacer algo" se burló zabuza, pero otro fuma shuriken venía en su camino, zabuza salto encima del fuma shuriken pasando de largo sin soltar la prisión de agua y el otro fuma shuriken y caer a su posición original aun sin soltar la prisión y el fuma shuriken "fallaste" se burló , pero después a una distancia considerable que el segundo fuma shuriken en un puf de humo se transformó en naruto con un kunai en la mano "que" fue todo lo que pudo decir ya que naruto lanzo su kunai en la dirección hacia el hombro donde el brazo tiene prisionero a kakashi, zabuza se alejó de un salto a un lado a una distancia de 20 metros sin soltar el fuma shuriken en la mano izquierda así liberando a kakashi de la prisión ya que zabuza no sostenía más el jutsu, una vez libre cayó al agua al mismo tiempo que naruto claro antes de caer le iba a dar una sorpresa a zabuza que aún mantenía su fuma shuriken.

"katsu" dijo naruto justo a tiempo formando el sello ram antes de sumergirse en el agua al igual que kakashi se sumergió por instinto.

Zabuza estaba cabreado por ser burlado por unos niños, ya que no se dio cuenta que la fuma shuriken brillo, pero era tarde lo único que salió de la boca de zabuza "que…"

 **BOOM…**

Una gran explosión que alcanzo a unos 20 metros de diámetro lo cual el lago se agito por la explosión causada por la fuma shuriken sorprendiendo al resto de los genin y al constructor del puente por el alcance de la explosión en el lago, un viento feroz lo alcanzo por la onda de la explosión y el agua también se acercó lo suficientemente cerca donde el resto del equipo y el cliente estaban lo cual el agua toco sus pies.

Una vez que se calmó zabuza no estaba por ningún lado, kakashi salió primero del agua y vio la onda de fuego que causo naruto con la fuma shuriken y no ver a zabuza, pero kakashi no se quería confiar, así que con su sharingan busco hasta divisar el chacra de naruto saliendo del agua, pero una sombra se acercaba peligrosamente al genin desprevenido lo cual con kunai en mano corrió a su encuentro lo más rápido posible.

Una vez que naruto salió del agua respiro profundo para recuperar el aire de sus pulmones vacío de oxígeno, "funciono, no lo puedo creer que zabuza ya no es más" declaro naruto aliviado pero sintió una presencia detrás de él lo que se olvidó que aún tenía el sensor chacra activado y sintió instinto asesino muy potente en su dirección, naruto miro a su espalda y vio a un zabuza muy cabreado, con el brazo izquierdo con una quemadura de tercer grado que llegaba en el hombro hasta los pectorales y tenían contusiones y se veía pedazos del fuma shuriken incrustado en su torso y su brazo izquierdo "mierda, como estas vivo" se asustó naruto ya que estaba indefenso en el agua.

"mocoso muere" gruño zabuza balanceando su espada con su brazo derecho sano, naruto cerró los ojos esperar el golpe final para terminar su vida, pero nunca llego, se escuchó un sonido metálico como espada se reunió con algo, naruto abrió los ojos y vio a su sensei bien, que lo salvo de una muerte segura.

"naruto, bien hecho" hablo kakashi sosteniendo sus dos kunais que estaba sosteniendo la espada de carnicero de zabuza evitar el golpe fatal "vuelve a la orilla, yo me encargare de él" con eso dicho kakashi continuo con la pelea.

Mientras naruto nadaba hasta llegar a la orilla fue ayudado a levantarse por sasuke que le tendió la mano lo cual naruto acepto de buen grado, una vez en tierra firme escucho las palabras de su sensei.

"estilo de agua: jutsu vórtice" con que eso escucho naruto miro donde estaba kakashi y vio impresionado un vórtice de agua gigante ataco a zabuza, naruto y sasuke saltaron de distancia alejándose del fuego cruzado y estar con su compañera de equipo y tazuna y miraron sorprendido de como zabuza es arrastrado hacia un árbol y luego vieron asombrado unos kunais enterrándose en los brazos de zabuza y piernas, luego kakashi estaba enfrente de zabuza con kunai en la mano "como dije veo tu muerte" hablo kakashi listo para matarlo cuando de la nada unos sembon se enterraron en el cuello de zabuza logrando matarlo y caer en un ruido sordo "que" fue la pregunta de kakashi.

Todos vieron a un ninja con mascara y el símbolo de la niebla en ella, llevaba un kimono azul, luego dicho ninja salto y apareció al frente del grupo.

"quien eres" hablo sakura mirando con cautela al ninja que apareció.

Kakashi respondió por el ninja misterioso "es un ninja cazador, los ninjas cazadores son conocido como para capturar a los ninjas renegados matando ellos y llevar su cabeza para evitar información de su pueblo se escape" hablo kakashi.

Naruto miro sospechosamente al ninja ya que sentía fuera de lugar, noto que kakashi estaba tomando el pulso si estaba realmente muerto zabuza y confirmo con ocultando su ojo sharingan, luego vio como el ninja cazador tomo el cuerpo y se fue en un sushin dejando solo la sangre de zabuza como evidencia de una batalla, naruto se acercó con sus garras aun activado y toco la sangre de zabuza, recibió los recuerdos de zabuza y este nombrado gato también los jutsu de zabuza recibió y como practicarlos al igual que los hermanos demonios, naruto sonrió oscuramente sobre la información de nuevos jutsu y se le ocurrió muchas formas de utilizarlo en una broma pero luego recibió una verdad sobre el ninja cazador, era el mismo ninja que recogió zabuza esto se llama cómplice, después de consumir la sangre desactivo su jutsu garra sangriento volviendo sus manos normales.

"bien es hora de irnos" dijo kakashi, pero cayó con un ruido sordo preocupando al equipo, naruto corrió a su lado y tomo el pulso lo que hiso kakashi con zabuza luego suspiro de alivio.

"no se preocupen solo esta inconsciente" hablo naruto luego miro a sasuke "sasuke ayúdame, señor tazuna podemos ir a su casa para que nuestro sensei descanse" pregunto naruto mientras tomaba a su sensei de su brazo derecho y sasuke tomo la del brazo izquierdo y se lo apoyaron en el hombro llevando a kakashi a arrastra.

"claro sígueme" con eso tazuna guio el grupo hacia el camino hacia su casa.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Estaba oscuro luego empezó a ver borroso, se escuchaban voces hasta que se aclaró su vista y vio a su alumna sakura mirando aliviado "mmm, que paso" pregunto kakashi luego se fijó otra mujer que no conocía

"estabas inconsciente kakashi sensei, naruto dijo que fue por agotamiento chacra" hablo sakura mirando a su sensei que se sentó mirando por todos lados notando que están en una habitación.

"donde estamos" pregunto kakashi mirando por los lados "y naruto y sasuke donde están" fue la pregunta de kakashi.

"están en mi casa, mi padre hablo de lo sucedido, ha y estoy tsunami gracias por ayudar a traer a mi padre de vuelta" hablo la mujer identificada como la hija de tazuna "y el resto de su equipo está abajo" hablo tsunami.

Kakashi miro a sakura "podríamos bajar a juntarse con el resto" hablo kakashi a sakura, pero la mujer le gano la mano.

"aquí tengo unas muletas, ya que no sé lo que el agotamiento chacra es le debe costar mantenerse en pie" hablo stunami lo cual kakashi asintió.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Una vez reunido kakashi decidió contarle la verdad "zabuza está vivo y le tomara una semana para recuperarse o menos, calculo uno 5 días" hablo kakashi lo cual se ganó un que de parte de sakura.

"ya lo veía venir, sentí dos firmas de chacra que nos espiaba y lo confirme, el ninja cazador es cómplice de zabuza" respondió naruto con los brazos cruzados mientras pensaba de como si eran cómplice supuso que la muerte era falsa, pero como lo hizo, naruto está haciendo mucho pensamiento gracias a la mente del gamer y calcula los pros y los contras "kakashi sensei si confirmo que zabuza está muerto como es que logro engañarnos" hablo naruto mirando a su sensei para una respuesta.

"recuerdas donde apunto el sembon naruto" pregunto kakashi mirando a naruto que asintió y luego un rostro de asombro fue mostrado por naruto "supongo que te diste cuenta".

"un estado similar de muerte, tiene sentido ahora" murmuro naruto lo suficientemente fuerte como para que escuchara el resto del equipo y el cliente con su hija.

"correcto, una pregunta naruto, como supiste que nos estaba espiando acaso eres un sensor" hablo kakashi mirando interrogante a su alumno de pelo rubio.

Naruto asintió ya que no confía en su voz luego miro a sasuke "vamos a entrenar para ser más fuerte" hablo naruto a sasuke lo cual el uchiha asintió.

"espera mejor les enseño algo nuevo" hablo kakashi interrumpiendo a sus dos alumnos antes de que se vayan "sakura vamos les tengo que enseñar algo" mando kakashi yendo a la salida con las muletas.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Una vez que llegaron a una distancia considerable miro a sus estudiantes "bien les voy a enseñar como escalar arboles" hablo kakashi mirando las expresiones en blanco de sus alumnos "pero sin las manos" termino sorprendiendo al grupo.

"que eso es imposible" hablo sakura mirando a su sensei como si estuviera loco.

"no, es posible" declaro kakashi para luego subirse al árbol apoyando el pie en la corteza y caminar hasta pararse boca debajo de una rama de un árbol "vez es posible" declaro con su ojo sonrisa.

"como se hace eso" grito sakura mirando sorprendida sobre caminar en los árboles.

"simple, agrégale chacra en las plantas de los pies, y coloca un pie en el árbol, pero demasiado poco caerá y demasiado chacra saldrás volando" hablo kakashi volviendo al suelo.

Naruto y sasuke hicieron lo que pidieron y apoyaron el pie en la corteza, naruto salió volando contra otro árbol ya que la cortea exploto y sasuke no se pegó en el árbol se resbalo y cayo de espalda.

"listo kakashi sensei" hablo sakura ya estando arriba del árbol sorprendiendo a sus compañeros de como ella ya llego primero.

"Bien hecho sakura ahora ven acompáñame hacia la casa de tazuna, chicos ya saben que hacer" luego dicho eso continúo caminando con sakura siguiéndolo.

Una vez fuera de vista naruto miro al uchiha "sasuki los pergaminos" hablo naruto mientras sacaba el pergamino de su mochila y sasuke también sacaba su pergamino.

Una vez que vieron el pergamino apareció la ventanilla para ambos, pero similares jutsu.

 **(Desea aprender jutsu bala de aire/ desea aprender jutsu bala de fuego) (Si/no)** naruto le toco aprender jutsu bala de aire y sasuki le toco bala de fuego, naruto apretó si al igual que sasuki y el pergamino se rompió en partículas de luz y entraron en el cuerpo de ambos recibiendo el jutsu, **(felicidades has aprendido estilo de viento: jutsu bala de viento lvl 1/ felicidades has aprendido estilo de fuego: jutsu bala de fuego)**

Naruto leyó de cómo funciona el jutsu al igual que sasuki, naruto leyó que debe respirar profundo y escupir balas de aire al igual que, sasuki que era similar su texto que debe respirar profundo y escupir bala de fuego.

"Practiquemos lo que sensei nos dijo" naruto dicho eso continuo con sus ejercicios al igual que sasuki siguió el ejemplo de naruto para no quedar atrás.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Los genin estuvieron haciendo el proceso muchas veces hasta el anochecer una vez que vieron su nivel de habilidad de árbol a pie, ambos tenían el nivel 15 en árbol a pie caminar, después de eso decidieron practicar su jutsu adquirido, una vez que tenían un nivel decente de lvl 10 se fueron a dirección a casa de tazuna claro tomar la mochila he irse con agotamiento chacra que lo mantenían casi fuera de la inconsciencia.

Una vez que llegaron sintieron el aroma delicioso y ambos caminaron más rápido como zombi ninja con hambre.

Una vez que tocaron la puerta de la casa, fue recibido por sakura que fue quien le abrió la puerta, ambos genin para el degaste fueron de inmediato al comedor.

"veo que ya terminaron, como les fue la formación" hablo kakashi recibiendo sonrisa de sasuke y naruto "veo que hicieron bien, mañana me mostraran los resultados" con eso dicho los genin se sentaron juntos y esperaron la comida.

Tsunami llego con una olla de arroz y sonrió a los genin que se veían para el degaste "aquí esta no es mucho, pero es suficiente como para llenar el estómago" con eso dicho, la mujer le sirvió arroz al equipo 7 a su padre y así misma y una para un niño que estaba sentado en frente de los genin para el degaste y al lado de sakura y dejo la olla aun con arroz en el centro de la mesa por si quieren servirse más.

Una vez, todo sentados dijeron al unísono "gracias por la comida" y empezaron a comer claro si se llamaban comer los genin peor para el degaste que comían como si no hubiera un mañana.

Hasta que el niño sentado tuvo suficiente del silencio cómodo "¿por qué nos ayudan?" pregunto el chico llamando la atención del equipo 7 "no saben que van a morir si se quedan" hablo el niño, naruto fue el que responder.

"es parte de nuestra misión proteger al señor tazuna hasta que terminen el puente, además no me gusta esta persona llamada gato por como los tienen manejando" hablo naruto con honestidad mientras paraba de comer al igual que sasuke que lo imita mirando al chico con curiosidad.

"porque no lo entienden, que van a morir, al igual que todos van a morir, ustedes no saben nada" estallo el chico que se paró de la mesa y salió hacia la escalera en dirección a su habitación.

Naruto miro al niño y por un momento se imaginó viéndose así mismo en el joven, sus ojos mostraban el dolor, pero era diferente lo que tenía él.

La mujer decidió aclarar las cosas "disculpe por mi hijo inari, él no es lo mismo desde que murió su padre, él era el héroe de este país, desde que murió a manos de gato, ya no tenía el brillo en sus ojos, espero que entiendan por su comportamiento" hablo tsunami como unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y se excusó a lavar los platos para evitar verla tan frágil.

Sasuke miro perdido en sus pensamientos recordando cuando murió su clan y sus padres fueron sacrificados por su propio hermano, dejando eso de lado miro a naruto que también tiene los pensamientos desde su infancia, sasuke no es tonto, sabe cuándo la persona tiene un recordatorio de su vida pasada mirando a la vista perdida de la persona.

"que paso con este país" pregunto sakura mirando a tazuna lo cual dicho hombre tuvo una mirada lejana y comenzó a relatar la historia.

Naruto no estaba poniendo atención, el inconscientemente apretó sus manos con fuerza logrando sacarse sangre lo cual sasuke miro preocupado de su compañero de equipo.

"…después de enfrentarlo fue sacrificado enfrente del pueblo, inari estaba ahí cuando vio a su padre ser sacrificado, desde ese momento su esperanza murió, por eso me decidí a construir este puente para traer esperanza al pueblo, eso es lo que me mantiene fuerte" hablo tazuna terminando su historia.

Kakashi miro a sus estudiantes, sobre todo a naruto y sasuke, ambos tienen que vivir solo, huérfanos a una edad temprana, naruto estuvo solo desde su nacimiento y sasuke perdió toda su familia a manos de su hermano "bien es hora de descansar, mañana sakura y yo vamos a acompañar a tazuna al puente y naruto y sasuke practicaran los que le enseñe, sakura mejor dormir en una habitación separada, naruto y sasuke dormir en otra habitación y yo hare guardia a la casa" con eso dicho sus estudiantes siguieron su mando, naruto y sasuke se fueron al mismo habitación y sakura a otra habitación.

Con naruto y sasuke, sacaron su saco de dormir para descansar, claro con la ropa puesta prefirieron dormir pero a naruto le molestaba las palabras del niño llamado inari, él cerró la puerta con cerrojo para que nadie moleste mientras duermen, pero sintió una mano en el hombro, se dio la vuelta y vio a sasuki mirándolo con una mirada de entendimiento lo cual naruto suspiro, claro sabia sobre la masacre del clan, pero él no sabía cómo se siente perder a alguien importante, con un suspiro asintió y se fue a su saco de dormir para descansar esta noche seguido por sasuki.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Al día siguiente se repitió lo mismo, la formación de escalada de los arboles a un nivel 20, practicar sus nuevos jutsu y naruto en secreto crear más clones de sombra para esparcirlo más al bosque y entrenar sus afinidades agua recibida por consumir de los hermanos demonios el ejercicio básico de la hoja que tiene que humedecerlo con su chacra y el resto de los clones practicar su nuevo jutsu viento, todo el día, después hacer sparring con el uchiha en taijutsu para mejorar su taijutsu, y agregarle pesos de gravedad a ambos para hacerlo más fuerte y rápido, naruto creo dos clones y los clones pusieron tinta invisible a las ropas del original y del uchiha para luego activarlo y sentir el cambio de gravedad y volver al sparring, el clon restante estaba trabajando en un nuevo fuinjutsu que tenían en mente naruto que es para recuperar chacra por si está en agotamiento chacra y otro para recuperación de salud, él pensó sobre el ataque que recibió de zabuza era difícil pensó más difícil seria contra los dos al mismo tiempo y tiene que tener una copia de seguridad por si acaso.

Se terminó el día y naruto recibió los recuerdo de cada clon y su mejoras en jutsu nuevos como estilo de viento: jutsu bala de viento al lvl 15 y donde consumió la sangre de los hermanos demonios que son como tales estilo de agua: jutsu bola de agua lvl 5; estilo de agua: jutsu clones de agua lvl 8; estilo de agua: jutsu látigo de agua lvl 12 y estilo de agua: jutsu bala de agua lvl 15, su afinidad de viento se elevó al nivel 5 y el elemento agua se elevó al nivel 10 debido que tiene más arsenal agua que viento.

Una vez que volvieron de nuevo a la casa de tazuna de noche, vieron a sakura, kakashi un poco mejor que antes y tazuna se escuchó desde la cocina el agua corriendo y supusieron que tsunami estaba en la cocina.

Esperaron sentado y vieron a inari bajando de las escaleras hacia el comedor donde el equipo 7 estaba esperando, una vez que se sirvió la comida y almorzar inari comenzó "porque aún están aquí, que no saben que morirán, no se crean héroes porque no lo son" gruño inari con molestia y melancólico.

"nadie está haciendo el héroe niño" hablo kakashi aburrido en su mente mientras sacaba su libro y comenzó a leer.

"claro que no, porque los héroes no existen" gruño inari con molestia.

"los héroes si existen, en mi pueblo existió un héroe, el salvo y guardo konoha, por eso quiero ser más fuerte y que las personas me reconozcan como alguien importante" hablo naruto tranquilamente soportando el niño llorón.

"tú no sabes nada, tú no sabes nada de dolor, te crees fuerte y poderoso, pero gato es más fuerte y poderoso, no importa cuánto te esfuerce igual morirán, apuesto que tu vida es feliz con familia y todo" grito inari logrando romper el límite de naruto de la paciencia.

(ho no, niño no debiste decir eso, sobre todo a naruto) fue el pensamiento de kakashi mirando preocupado a naruto, vio cómo su sangre se filtraba de sus manos por apretar los puños con fuerza, sasuke también se dio cuenta del estado de naruto.

"cállate" gruño naruto levantándose de la mesa mirando a inari y dejar salir instinto asesino asustando al grupo, este instinto asesino era potente, toda la sala lo sintió "tú crees que no se el dolor, que mi vida es feliz con familia, pues déjame decirte que… ¡tú no sabes nada de mi dolor, tu niño llorón te estas auto compadeciendo por la pérdida de tu padre y crees que es el fin, pues déjame aclararte algo, tu todavía tienes a tu madre, a tu abuelo, tienes aun tu familia con vida, comparando conmigo que estuve solo desde que tengo memoria, el dolor de comer en la calle, que te echen a patada del orfanato desde los 4 años, que te persiguen para matarte cantando matar al demonio, ya que mi cumpleaños es el mismo día de la tragedia y tengo que vivir en el bosque de la muerte para protegerme de ellos, mi casa destruida, sin conocer a mi familia ni saber de ellos, tu sabes porque soy un ninja, para hacerme más fuerte, para protegerme de los golpes, para ser respetado, yo no llore cuando me golpearon, yo no llore cuando estoy solo, yo no llore cuando se burlaban de mi sueño, yo no llore cuando casi pierdo la vida en el campo de batalla, yo sigo adelante, ni gato ni otra persona se me interpondrá en el camino, si este gato es tan fuerte!" grito naruto y sus manos explotaron en sangre y formándose sus garras sangrienta espeluznante asustando a sus compañeros y a la familia de inari y sobre todo al niño que causo este alboroto "voy por él, y traeré su corazón empalado en mis garras" hablo con una tranquilidad mortal y mostrado sus garras a la cara del niño indicando su declaración "es una promesa que estoy dispuesto a cumplir" termino luego se fue hacia a la puerta y se fue al bosque dejando un silencio sepulcral kakashi pudo respirar desde el instinto asesino se fue.

"kakashi sensei, eso es cierto" hablo sakura con miedo en su voz, el hombre suspiro, pero asintió a su pregunta.

"si es cierto, yo era de parte guarda espalda de naruto cuando era ambu, y veía la vida de él, su vida es dura y todo lo que dijo es cierto" hablo kakashi sorprendiendo al equipo y la familia de inari luego sasuke se paró y fue a la puerta lo cual kakashi se dio cuenta "a dónde vas" pregunto kakashi mirando a su alumno uchiha.

"A comprobar el dobe que no haga nada estúpido" hablo sasuke saliendo de la casa y en dirección a donde se fue naruto.

Sakura decidió a acompañar a su compañero uchiha pero kakashi le paro "déjalo, ambos se entiende entre sí, si vas para donde están solo empeorara las cosas, inari debe saber que sus acciones pudo causar el dolor de naruto para volver, piensas antes de hablar, tú no sabes de los pasados de ellos de lo que están ausente, sasuke uchiha perdió toda su familia y naruto estuvo siempre solo, sin ser querido, ni nada, no sabe el amor de un padre o una madre, sasuke si sabe eso pero lo perdió todo en una noche, así que espero que cambies tu actitud, sakura a dormir y ni un comentario de esto a nadie" mando kakashi con seriedad haciendo que sakura aceptó a regañadientes.

Inari se fue hacia su habitación corriendo con los ojos llorosos y cerrarse en su cuarto, kakashi comenzó a explicarle de la vida de naruto a tazuna y a tsunami.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"maldito mocoso llorón" grito naruto pateando un árbol con su patada chacra logrando destruir el árbol y más chacra agregándole a su pierna para el golpe "me trata como si nunca se el dolor" gruño luego con sus garras araño el árbol con furia como una motosierra y derribar el árbol y continúo despedazando el árbol caído luego se dispuso a hacer sellos de mano y escupió bala de aire con furia a todos los árboles que estaban al frente de naruto.

Sasuki vio el caos que causo naruto, solo tenía que escuchar las destrucciones para saber dónde estaba el idiota.

"hey naruto para o si no quieres salir lastimado idiota" hablo sasuki presentándose ante naruto, dicho jinchuriky miro frustrado hacia su compañera de equipo uchiha.

"necesito sacar mis frustraciones" hablo naruto mientras golpeaba a otro árbol y despedazar la corteza y se hizo una herida horrible en su pierna "mierda" gruño naruto en dolor mientras perdía el equilibrio y cayó de espalda sosteniendo la pierna dolorida.

"te lo dije" hablo con burla sasuki acercándose al uzumaki dolorido y ponerse de rodilla "déjame ver esa herida" hablo sasuki mirando a naruto, el uzumaki dejo que la chica uchiha revisar su pierna.

La ultima uchiha miro de como naruto murmuro algo sobre temes y sus razones lógicas, la uchiha sonrió, luego miro a su herida, era una lesión de casi una fractura, un gran pedazo de madera esta incrustado, naruto dejo de mantener su jutsu garra sangrienta volviendo sus manos a la normalidad, después de sasuki saco el pedazo de madera se dispuso a limpiar la herida con suavidad lo que llamo la atención de naruto por la forma de afecto estaba recibiendo de parte de la uchiha.

Sasuki estaba limpiando las heridas de la pierna de naruto y sacando los pedazos de madera incrustada con delicadeza y cuidado, después de limpiar la herida se dispuso a vendarlo, una vez hecho miro su obra con satisfacción "gracias" murmuro naruto sintiéndose cómodo con sasuki alrededor.

Sasuki escucho el agradecimiento del uzumaki "hmp" respondió sasuki como de nada, mientras curaba las heridas del chico.

Naruto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, se preguntó desde cuando sasuki se puso tan amable con él, no tenía idea.

Sasuki una vez vendado las otras heridas del uzumaki miro a naruto, lo cual naruto miro en su dirección, sus ojos se encontraron y por extraña sensación se sentían atraídos por los ojos del otro, su corazón se aceleraba y se estaban acercando más, pero un sonido de los arbustos lo despertó y miraron la dirección donde el ruido y vieron un conejo con el pelaje café-marrón.

Luego se apartaron con un rubor y mirando a otro lado ya que sus pensamientos eran similares al del otro (estábamos por darnos un segundo beso) fueron los pensamientos de los genin, estaban en un incómodo silencio sin decir nada.

Naruto fue quien rompió el silencio torpemente "sabes sería mejor volver" hablo naruto con torpeza, ya que aún no sabía de sus sentimientos en conflicto.

"si sería mejor dobe" hablo sasuki con torpeza aun manteniendo su rubor al igual que naruto.

Una vez que sasuki ayudo a naruto levantarse y tomar un brazo y pasar sobre su hombro para que naruto se apoyara en ella, y en un silencio torpe se fueron a la casa de tazuna.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Después del incidente con inari y del casi beso de naruto y sasuki, han pasado 2 días desde el entrenamiento de trepar en los árboles, naruto se recuperó de su lesión y estaba listo para ir su turno de proteger a tazuna en el puente para mañana, pero kakashi dijo que descansar y recuperar fuerza para mañana.

Al día siguiente, ahora el resto del equipo 7 iban para el puente junto con tazuna, naruto lo dejaron descansar en la casa para recuperar fuerza, aunque sasuke ha estado muy callado desde que fue a buscar a naruto en el bosque.

Todo era oscuro, se escuchó un ruido y un grito, su visión se aclaró de inmediato y se sentó, naruto miro a su alrededor en busca de sasuki pero no estaba, luego se escuchó un fregadero roto, naruto se levantó y saco sus kunais y bajo por las escaleras con cautela vio por el rabillo del ojo a inari corriendo por la salida gritando a su madre, sin esperar naruto subió por las escaleras sus manos estallaron en sangre formándose garras espeluznante y creo dos clones de sombra y salieron por la ventana hacia el tejado ocupando su aprendida caminar de los árboles para pegarse en el tejado y sin caerse, luego vio la conmoción, tsunami estaba como rehén sujetada por dos hombres con espada en mano, vio inari gritando sobre liberar, naruto tuvo que admitir que el niño despertó de su depresión y el valor de manejar un cuchillo como para amenazar a los captores de su madre.

Naruto escucho el hombre hablando de aprovecharse de tsunami antes de ir a donde se encuentra gato, la sangre de naruto empezó a arder en llamas de furia, luego vio a inari acercarse corriendo hacia los captores de su madre con cuchillo en la mano y uno de ellos se fue para interceptar a inari con su espada listo para matar al niño, naruto les dio una mirada a los clones en una conversación silenciosa, en un parpadeo desapareció del tejado.

"inari" grito tsunami con los ojos llorosos mirando con impotencia como uno de los hombres de gato iba a matar a su hijo.

Inari cerró los ojos para no ver su muerte que se aproxima, luego de dejar de correr no sintió nada ni un dolor solo un grito.

"haaaa" se escuchó el grito de unos de los hombres de gato, el hombre que iba a matar a inari se detuvo y se dio la vuelta de porque el grito de dolor de su compañero y miro horrorizado de como una garra monstruosa salía de su estómago, que chorros de sangre salía de la herida mortal de su compañero, la herida era tan grande que el hombre que soltó a tsunami lo cual ella se dio la vuelta para ver horrorizada la garra que salía del abdomen del captor, luego una segunda garra salió desde el pecho del hombre y en sus garras mostraba el corazón del hombre antes de aplastarlo salpicando la sangre por alrededor luego las garras se fueron del cuerpo del hombre mostrando atravesó una figura desconocida. Para luego el cuerpo cayo revelando a naruto que estaba de espalda del captor ahora muerto con sus garras en vez de manos miro con ira hacia su siguiente víctima.

"tu maldito, vas a morir" luego sintió un dolor agudo desde su estómago miro hacia abajo y vio la misma garra que tenía naruto, luego el hombre se dio la vuelta y vio a otro del mismo ninja, pero con garras.

"vas a morir" naruto hablo con una calma mortal y enterró la otra garra en su pecho matando a su víctima "consumir" murmuro absorbiendo la sangre del hombre del gato y tener información sobre una batalla en el puente y traicionar a zabuza cuando es débil. Naruto se disgustó de la traición y sobre los lugares donde tienen prisioneros a mujeres y niñas cosas que le dio rabia, naruto saco sus garras del cuerpo del hombre ahora muerto y creo 50 clones "ya saben a dónde ir, liberar a los prisioneros y acabar los hombres de gato sin piedad y tomar el dinero robado y algún objeto de valor" mando naruto lo cual sus clones respondieron hai jefe y se fueron al bosque sabiendo de donde gato mantenía sus prisioneros.

"gracias naruto-kun" hablo tsunami con temor ya que como mato a los hombres de gato le dio miedo de él, pero alivio de que estaba a salvo junto con inari.

"de nada, ahora debo irme, deje unos clones para velar por ustedes, mis compañeros me necesitan" con eso dicho naruto salió corriendo en dirección hacia el puente.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

La niebla era espesa, se escuchaba metal reunión metal indicando una batalla sucediendo, kakashi estaba con el sharingan mostrando con resplandor mientras se enfrentaba contra zabuza.

"debo decir que tu alumno no durara mucho tiempo, ya que mi aprendiz lo matara" hablo zabuza lo cual kakashi ceño sus ojos con sospecha.

"porque estas tan seguro zabuza" hablo kakashi lo cual se arrepintió de hablar.

"porque ella es del clan yuki, su línea de sangre es el hielo" hablo zabuza disfrutando de un sorprendido kakashi.

Con sasuke, el genin estaba siendo paralizado en una cúpula de hielo que se convirtieron en espejo de hielo, y el ninja enmascarado estaba dentro del espejo, pero se reflejaron todos los espejos siendo difícil de cuál es el real y estaba siendo atacado por sembon.

"ríndete no tienes oportunidad, esta es mi técnica más fuerte" hablo el ninja con la máscara.

"jamás" gruño sasuke con dolor lo cual se escuchó el suspiro del ninja enemigo.

Con kakashi, el ninja de konoha se enfrentaba contra el ninja que falta, sin darse cuenta que una sombra oculta estaba viendo una apertura de zabuza para tener ventaja y dañarlo hasta que vio a zabuza hablando algo con kakashi, la sombra susurro "estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangrienta" susurro lo cual la sombra apunto en la dirección de zabuza y balas de sangre salieron de las garras en la dirección del ninja que falta.

Zabuza sintió un dolor infernal desde su espalda como agujas se incrustaba repetidamente en su espalda "haaaaaaa" grito zabuza de dolor, kakashi noto la sombra de lejos y sonrió en agradecimiento y tomo la oportunidad de correr hacia zabuza, una vez que zabuza sintió el dolor se vio obligado a esquivar a duras pena de la estocada de kakashi, luego noto la sombra que desapareció "voy a matar a ese mocoso de las garras" grito zabuza buscando a naruto sabiendo de la técnica de sangre es el.

"que pasa zabuza tu oponente soy yo" hablo kakashi con burla lo cual zabuza cegado en rabia se fue contra kakashi "naruto ayudar a sasuke" mando kakashi en voz alta.

Naruto escucho el mando de su sensei y fue a donde estaba sasuke, una vez que encontró la cúpula creo clones de sombra con sus garras en una posición familiar, y saltaron a empalar cada espejo con sus garras.

"haaaa" grito el ninja enemigo de dolor lo cual llamo la atención de sasuke y miro con una sonrisa de cada espejo salían garras familiares.

"je, gracias dobe" sonrió sasuke lo cual se dispuso a escapar de la cúpula de la muerte según llamado el ninja enemigo.

Naruto una vez que atravesó los espejos sintió un golpe desde su espalda cayendo hacia adentro de la cúpula y sasuke también fue golpeado y enviado de nuevo al centro.

"mocoso pagaras por esto" gruño el ninja enmascarado, naruto noto de cada espejo se reparaba a una velocidad y vio de cada ninja enemigo una herida en su costado.

Luego se desato el caos, los sembon volaban hacia los cuerpos de naruto y sasuke enterrándose en ellos mientras naruto y sasuke trataban desesperadamente de localizar al agresor, sasuke luego pudo ver un poco más claro, naruto se dio cuenta de su compañero uchiha que sus ojos cambiaron a uno rojo con un tomoes en cada ojo, indicando que despertó el sharingan según lo que dijo sasuki sobre el sharingan.

Naruto ceo más clones de sombra con sus garras sangriento activo, y fueron hacia los espejos, pero es destruido por los sembon.

"naruto hazlo de nuevo" hablo sasuke lo cual naruto asintió y creo más clones luego sasuke pudo ver el movimiento del ninja enemigo y lanzo una bala de fuego hacia el ninja dándole a la ropa, pero los clones son destruidos.

Esto estuvo sucediendo unos 5 minutos, y los genin estaban fuera de chacra y el ninja enemigo aun herido se estaba agotando su chacra, pero se notaba la fatiga sobre la herida que causo naruto.

"es hora de acabar con esto" murmuro el ninja lo cual se lanzó de nuevo y lanzo sembon a los genin agotado, sasuke sintió dolor en su cuerpo por las agujas enterrándose en él, al igual que naruto.

Naruto respiraba difícil se cayó de espalda tratando de recuperar el aliento, sasuke noto la mirada del ninja enemigo hacia naruto y supo que naruto era su objetivo, el ninja se lanzó hacia naruto y sasuke intercepto el golpe antes que le diera a naruto.

Una vez que naruto pudo recuperar su vista nublosa y respirar un poco mejor, noto horrorizado a su compañero que lo protegió "sasuke porque" hablo naruto incrédulo de por qué lo defendió.

"no sé, mi cuerpo se movió por su cuenta" hablo sasuke con dificultad hasta caer de espalda, naruto agarro el cuerpo de su compañero y noto todas las agujas enterrado en el cuerpo de su compañero "dobe, prométeme que saldrás de aquí" murmuro sasuke débilmente, lo cual naruto tenía los ojos llorosos "prométeme de matar a itachi" con eso dicho sasuke tosió un pegote de sangre lo cual cayo en las garras de naruto que aún mantenía a sasuke he inconscientemente consumió la sangre que sasuke tosió.

"lo prometo" susurro naruto lo cual sasuke dejo de respirar y cerrar los ojos, sintiendo la ira llegando hacia él que lo consumía por dentro, la única persona que compartió su soledad, que entendió su dolor, se ha ido, el ninja pagara por esto.

"primera vez que vez a tu compañero morir, debes saber que la vida de un ninja es la muerte" hablo el ninja enemigo lo cual la ira de naruto salto a un punto culminante.

"¡cállate, tu no entiendes nada, nada sobre mi compañero, ni mi vida, pagaras por esto, te matare!" grito naruto levantando el rostro mirando hacia los ojos del asesino de su compañero, los ojos de naruto son rojo con una rendija y alrededor de la rendija había dos tomoes en cada ojo.

Chacra rojo se arremolinaba a su alrededor lo cual asusto al ninja enemigo y la cantidad de instinto asesino que desprendía.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En la oscuridad, unos pares de ojos rojos con rendijas se abrieron en la oscuridad **"por fin, ya era hora de que convocaras mi poder, veamos ¿de que estas hecho mi carcelero y de lo que eres capaz de hacer?"** se escuchó la voz de ultratumba.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con kakashi y zabuza sintieron el instinto, kakashi lo reconoció el poder (este chacra, este instinto asesino, que paso naruto, mejor me doy prisa antes de que empeore).

Zabuza miro en la dirección de donde está su pupilo con preocupación (que está pasando ahí, porque ese chacra es similar al de mizukage, mejor terminar esto rápido) fueron los pensamientos de zabuza para luego lanzarse contra kakashi, el ninja de la hoja intercepto el ataque ya que ambos dispuesto de terminar esto rápidamente.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

El chacra rojo que rodeaba a naruto, se formó una cabeza de zorro encima del genin en rabia, el ninja enemigo miro preocupado "que eres tú" el ninja enemigo se volvió a entrar en el espejo para estar protegido.

Naruto se levantó herido pero "graaaaa" con un rugido de rabia los sembon salieron de su cuerpo y la onda de choque fue tan fuerte que rompió los espejos y enviando al ninja enmascarado lejos, naruto sin perder tiempo con sus garras corrió a una velocidad del rayo y rasguño al ninja por el brazo, lo cual aulló de dolor el ninja enemigo, luego una patada a la barbilla lo envió hacia arriba elevándolo del suelo y naruto con sus garras agarro el tobillo del enmascarado y lo azoto en el suelo 3 veces haciendo un cráter, luego lo lanzo hacia un muro del puente que se estrelló.

El ninja sintió sus costillas rotas y la mandíbula por la patada, luego miro a donde naruto venia tranquilamente con sus garras sangrienta y la gran cantidad de sed de sangre despedía, el ninja trato de golpear a la cara de naruto lo cual, el genin lo atrapo con facilidad con sus garras espeluznante y le rompió la mano con solo apretarlo lo cual un grito de agonía salió del ninja enemigo, naruto apretó sus garras y le dio un puñetazo en la máscara del ninja enemigo lo cual lo envió en una onda de choque a volar al enemigo donde estaba la pelea de zabuza y kakashi lo cual se sorprendieron de ver al ninja enmascarado todo herido, luego vieron una silueta caminando con sus ojos rojos inyectado en sangre luego miro a su enemigo caído y lo agarró del cuello y lo envió de vuelta donde estaba batallando antes.

Zabuza tenía pensado de ayudar a su estudiante/pupilo, pero kakashi lo detuvo "esta es nuestra pelea zabuza" hablo kakashi con seriedad lo cual zabuza a regañadientes lucho contra kakashi.

Con naruto, el genin rubio corrió a una velocidad cegadora y empalo al ninja enemigo desde su corazón "consumir" gruño naruto y vio con satisfacción de como el ninja moría y recibía los recuerdos y jutsu a través del consumo lo cual el disfruto la cara de puro terror de su enemigo, una vez hecho lo tiro a un lado el cuerpo muerto y respiro profundo calmándose volviendo a la normalidad, luego después de registrar su matanza recibió los recuerdos de los clones que ya liberaron a los prisioneros y el dinero y también descubrió que tenía jutsu viento en su poder, un clon informo sobre el dinero ya sellado y ahora vienen aquí, una vez de terminar de ver los recuerdos se dirigió a donde estaba el uchiha muerto pero algo le sorprendió vio su vida en parpadeo rojo "observar" murmuro naruto.

 **(Observar)**

 **Nombre: sasuki uchiha**

 **Clase: genin**

 **Título: novato del año, vengador**

 **Nivel: 29**

 **Filiación: konoha**

 **HP: 17500/00010**

 **CP: 17500/00039**

Descubrió que aún estaba vivo, se acercó al uchiha caído y saco de su porta kunais un papel que él estuvo trabajando todo los días, naruto coloco su papel trabajado en el pecho del uchiha y dio un pequeño pulso de chacra en el papel lo cual el cuerpo del uchiha es rodeado por un chacra verde intenso, mientras brillaba naruto saco los sembon del cuerpo de su compañero de equipo tardo unos segundos de sacar todo los sembon del cuerpo de su compañero, una vez que miro su sello trabajando dejo de brillar el cuerpo lo cual sus heridas se curaron, una vez que dejo de brillar de chacra verde, naruto sonrió cuando tuvo la reacción de un quejido del uchiha.

Una vez que miro a su compañera abrir los ojos sintió felicidad de saber que pudo salvar a su amigo "que paso" murmuro sasuke con la vista borrosa, naruto solo se sentó mientras se dispuso a contarle lo sucedido.

Con kakashi, que tenía terminando de tomar a zabuza neutralizarlo gracias a su contrato con los perros "como dije, veo tu muerte" con kakashi dicho eso su mano se llenó de rayo y atravesó el corazón de zabuza matándolo en un instante.

Una vez que naruto llevo su camarada en su espalda ya que aún no se podía levantar se fueron a dirección de donde su equipo estaba.

"naruto" se escuchó la voz de kakashi, naruto dejo de usar chacra en sus ojos inconscientemente desactivando el sharingan y mirar con sus ojos azules a kakashi "bien hecho" hablo kakashi lo cual naruto asintió.

Después de la muerte de zabuza se escuchó una voz que naruto reconoció por los recuerdos adquirido del ninja enmascarado "vaya, vaya, así que zabuza murió he, bueno no tenía intención de pagarle" naruto sintió su ira subiendo y miro hacia donde la voz y vio a un ejército de bandidos junto con un hombre pequeño en un traje de negocio parado enfrente luego se acercó al cuerpo muerto de haku según los recuerdos adquiridos no le fallaban "qué bueno que esta puta murió, esto es por dañarme la muñeca" grito pateando la cara muerto del ninja enmascarado.

"basta" estallo naruto con ira y sus manos estallaron en sangre convirtiéndose en garras "kakashi sensei gato es mío" hablo naruto con una vos tranquilo mortal.

Kakashi vio de donde venía esto, pero estaba con agotamiento chacra y no tenía para respaldarlo, sakura no serbia en campo de batalla y sasuke se está recuperando "estas seguro naruto" pregunto kakashi.

"si" hablo naruto y libero instinto asesino dirigido a gato.

"maten a este niño y recibirán su recompensa" mando gato lo cual en un grito de guerra de sus hombres salieron con armas listo para matar.

Naruto en un grito de guerra corrió hacia sus oponentes, dispuesto de matar a las escorias dolorosamente, aunque estaba bajo de chacra aún le queda por luchar formo una señal con sus garras creo 5 clones con las mismas garras y el original junto con sus clones fueron contra los hombres.

Naruto esquivaba las armas y apuñalaba con sus garras a los oponente a diestra y siniestra, cortando garganta, desparramando intestino junto con sus clones, luego saco de su porta kunais unos cuantos shurikens y salto elevándose a unos 3 metros y los lanzo hacia sus objetivos "katsu" gruño lo que provoca en una explosión fuerte, sangre desparramo de sus victima con la explosión "sharingan" murmuro naruto volviendo sus ojos en el famoso sharingan y ver los movimientos de los enemigos lentamente, lo cual le permitió reaccionar antes y seguir matando.

Gato se asustó y corrió detrás de sus hombres "es un demonio, matarlo y no deje que lleguen a mi" grito desesperado gato estando al final del puente que aún falta por terminar.

Naruto mataba junto con sus clones de sombra, sus garras cortaban el acero de las espadas, tridentes, mazos y su victimas que lo portaban, luego recibió el recuerdo de un clon lo cual le informo que el resto de sus clones que fueron a salvar a los prisioneros están cerca, naruto con más confianza se lanzó imprudentemente a través de los bandidos hacia su objetivo "gato" gruño naruto su chacra se formó un demonio zorro encima del genin "muere" grito naruto alcanzando al hombre y enterrar sus garras en su estómago luego los clones llegaron y mataron a los bandidos restantes despedazando ellos con sus garras sangrienta, el original ignoro los gritos de agonía de los hombres de gato, naruto siguió rasguñándolo como un animal salvaje sin control desparramando la sangre de gato en todo el cemento del puente, gato gritaba de agonía, una vez que los gritos cesaron naruto agarro el cuello de gato y lo lanzo hacia donde se encontraba su equipo a uno 20 pies cerca ellos, naruto corrió a una velocidad y lo apuñalo por la espalda atravesando el pecho del hombre enano sacando su corazón palpitante, luego saco sus garras del pecho de gato aun con el corazón en las garras de naruto después lo aplasto con sus garras y sus manos volvieron a la normalidad, después de que el cuerpo cayo, los clones se esfumaron y se escuchó los vítores de las mujeres libres, tazuna miro sorprendido de como las mujeres que fueron llevadas lejos del pueblo o desaparecidos volvieron, los aldeanos del país de la olas llegaron a ver el acto y vitorearon por la muerte de gato y el rescate de las mujeres que tenía gato en sus manos, hombres que se juntaron con sus hijas, mujeres, hermanas, primas, tías y madres la ciudad estaba celebrando, un clon de sombra que venía con las mujeres llego junto a naruto y le informo, todos escucharon "jefe, misión cumplida, hemos liberado a los prisioneros también recuperamos el dinero que gato robo" dijo el clon sacando un pergamino de su bolsillo y entregárselo al original, luego se fue en una nube de humo y naruto recibió los recuerdos del clon.

"naruto me puede explicar cómo encontraste a los prisioneros" pregunto kakashi lo cual llamo la atención del equipo y todos los aldeanos por saber de cómo lo encontró.

Naruto suspiro ya que la verdad llegaría tarde o temprano "bueno, es mi línea de sangre, cuando estoy con las garras tengo el poder de consumir la sangre y recibir los recuerdos de mi víctima, cuando me dejaron en la casa de tazuna, dos hombres de gato entraron y tomaron a tsunami de rehén, los mate y consumí su sangre a través de mi garras, y encontré la ubicación de dónde venían y envié unos 50 clones para recuperar el dinero y liberar a los prisioneros, no solo mi kekei genkai es capaz de consumir la sangre, también es capaz de recibir los recuerdos de los jutsu y copiar otros kekei genkai" hablo naruto sorprendiendo al grupo y se horrorizo de cómo conseguir la información.

"eso es, muy sangriento naruto" hablo kakashi luego saco un papel chacra y se lo paso a naruto "que consumiste hoy naruto" hablo kakashi seriamente.

"cuando maté al ninja enmascarado consumí su sangre en el acto" respondió naruto lo cual kakashi se sorprendió.

"naruto quiero que pases tu chacra en el papel, para confirmar que consumiste un kekei genkai del ninja enmascarado" hablo kakashi con cuidado.

Naruto hizo lo que le pidió y el papel chacra se dividió en 5, uno se quemó en fuego, otro se mojó, otro se arrugo, uno se congelo y el ultimo se tiño rojo con aroma sangre.

"impresionante" hablo kakashi luego interrogo si consumió otra cosa que adquirió el fuego y el relámpago "naruto que más consumiste en la pelea"

"creo que aparte consumí la sangre de sasuke cuando cayó en un estado de muerte pensando que murió, ya que tosió sangre y cayó en mis garras y pude ver al ninja en cámara lenta" hablo naruto a la pregunta de kakashi.

(Será posible) "naruto envía chacra a tus ojos quiero confirmar algo" mando kakashi lo cual naruto asintió he hizo lo que le pidió y kakashi se sorprendió, no solo él, sino también sasuke se sorprendió.

En los ojos de naruto ya no era azules zafiro, sino volvió rojo y se ve el sharingan con dos tomoes en cada ojo.

"imposible" murmuro sasuke mirando sorprendido el poder del kekei genkai de naruto.

"naruto cuando supiste de esto de consumir" hablo kakashi peligrosamente serio.

"desde el ataque de los demonios hermanos" respondió naruto lo cual kakashi asintió.

"dejen de ser duro con el chico, además naruto es un héroe, ahora podemos terminar el puente" interrumpió tazuna con una sonrisa.

Kakashi asintió luego miro a naruto con seriedad "hablaremos de esto más tarde" hablo kakashi serio lo cual naruto asintió en comprensión.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Paso una semana desde la batalla y la masacre de naruto, kakashi le interrogo durante lo que su kekei genkai hacía, lo cual naruto respondió sobre lo que aprendió, claro sin revelar el sistema gamer que tiene, después de que el puente termino y naruto devolvió el dinero a los ciudadanos lo cual le dieron gracias, y tazuna le pago por una misión rango-A al equipo, una vez listo para irse se despidió de tazuna, tsunami e inari y sobre todo el país de las olas que se despidieron del equipo 7.

"bien como llamaremos el puente" hablo tazuna lo cual inari le respondió.

"que te parece el gran puente naruto de las garras sangrientas" llamo inari lo cual tazuna lo miro perplejo lo cual sonrió.

"nieto claro, ese nombre suena rudo, el gran puente naruto de las garras sangrienta, un buen título para él y sospecho que ese nombre será una leyenda en un futuro" hablo tazuna sin saber cuánta razón tenían.

 **(alerta misión/consumado)**

 **Escoltar al constructor al país de las olas sano y a salvo**

 **(Sub misión)**

 **Evitar la emboscada de los hermanos demonios**

 **Liberar a kakashi de la prisión de agua**

 **Llevar a tazuna salvo y sano a la casa**

 **Descubrir la ubicación de los prisioneros**

 **Liberar a los prisioneros y recuperar lo robado**

 **Derrotar al ninja enemigo enmascarado**

 **Liberar el país de las olas de la tiranía de gato y sus secuaces**

 **Recompensa: estilo sangriento consumir, 180000exp, pergamino de jutsu bala de aire, pergamino misterios encontrados en la bóveda, pergamino jutsu bala de fuego, pergamino misterioso en la bóveda, desbloqueo chacra de kyubi, desbloqueo sharingan.**

 **Bonus: desbloqueo afinidad hielo, desbloqueo afinidad rayo, desbloqueo afinidad fuego, estilo de agua jutsu bola de agua, estilo de agua jutsu clones de agua, estilo de agua jutsu látigo de agua, árbol caminar chacra.**

 **(felicidades ahora eres de nivel 31)**

naruto y sasuke vieron los logros de la misión y sonrieron en silencio, aunque kakashi noto la sonrisa de ambos genin "me tienen algo que decir, porque sonríen" hablo kakashi mirando a sus genin.

"oh por la misión que hemos terminado lo cual fue un rango-A" hablo naruto aun a mitad la verdad lo cual sasuke asintió en acuerdo.

y así se fueron a la dirección hacia konoha sin saber que un mayor reto los espera al volver.

 **Hola soy yo de nuevo espero que sea de su agrado la historia, subiré las habilidades de naruto actualizado.**

 **Habilidades ninja:**

 **Kage bushin no jutsu (lvl 29)**

 **Velocidad chacra (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu (lvl 27)**

 **Sensor de chacra (lvl 7)**

 **Patada chacra (lvl 1)**

 **Instinto asesino (lvl 49)**

 **Arte ninja: lluvia de la muerte explosiva (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu garra sangrienta (lvl 29)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu escudo sangriento (lvl 19)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangrienta (lvl 18)**

 **Estilo sangriento: consumir (lvl 14)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu bola de agua (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo de viento: jutsu bala de viento (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu clones de agua (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu látigo de agua (lvl 9)**

 **Fuinjutsu (lvl 54)**

 **Trampa (37)**

 **Cautela (37)**

 **Árbol caminar chacra (35)**

 **Sexy no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Mente del gamer (lvl max)**

 **Observar (lvl 31)**

 **Detector de genjutsu (lvl 6)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino (lvl 30)**

 **Henge (lvl max)**

 **Kawarimi (lvl 29)**

 **Shurikenjutsu (lvl 50)**

 **Kunais explosivo (lvl max)**

 **Afinidad viento (lvl 25)**

 **Afinidad agua (lvl 25)**

 **Afinidad sangre (lvl 30)**

 **Afinidad fuego (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad rayo (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad hielo (lvl 1)**

 **chacra kyubi (lvl1)**

 **sharingan (lvl 5)**

 **Habilidades ciudadano:**

 **Restauradores a domicilio (lvl 50)**

 **Próximo capítulo: los exámenes chunin comienza**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	8. capitulo 7

El gamer jinchuriky

Este es mi siguiente capítulo de; el gamer jinchuriky.

Espero que sea de su agrado y feliz noche de bruja, disfruten de la historia.

 **(Ventanilla de gamer/ pensamiento demoniaco)**

(Pensamiento personaje)

"hablar de personajes/ jutsu"

 **"hablar demoniaco/ jutsu demoniaco"**

Capítulo: los exámenes chunin comienzan

Han pasado dos semanas desde la liberación del país de la olas, después de que el equipo siete volvió y recibió su merecido pago, kakashi le informo que descansar y pasar el rato, lo cual sakura de inmediato pidió una cita a sasuke lo cual el uchiha se negó de nuevo, después los tres genin se fueron a sus hogares, naruto se dirigió a su casa con la mente en su misión, decidió que al llegar a casa revisaría su jutsu adquirido y mejorar sus habilidades ninja, aunque le preocupo el chacra del kyubi que ha desbloqueado desde la misión.

Ahora vemos al equipo 7 reuniéndose en el campo de entrenamiento 7 después de no verse en dos semanas, naruto cambio su traje a un mono rojo sangre con el remolino del clan uzumaki en su espalda, llevaba unos guantes sin dedo de color rojo sangre, también sus sandalias son rojo oscuro y la diadema negro amarrado en su frente mostrándola con orgullo, no solo naruto tuvo un cambio, su compañero uchiha también cambio su traje de uno azul a una de negro con el ventilador del clan uchiha en su espalda, unos pantalones oscuros y unas sandalias oscuros, con la diadema de konoha en su frente mostrándola en su resplandor, sakura es la única que no cambio de vestido, llevaba unos pantalones corto negro de bajo de un vestido rosa brillante.

Una vez reunidos se dedicaron a esperar a kakashi lo cual no tardó mucho en llegar "yo" saludo lo cual naruto miro perplejo a su sensei por llegar temprano.

"bien quien eres tú y donde el verdadero sensei, ya que no llega temprano nunca" mando naruto con un kunai en la mano.

Lo cual kakashi levanto la mano con pereza sobre la amenaza de naruto "tranquilo soy yo, además no puedo llegar temprano para reunirse con mis lindo genin ya que no nos vemos desde dos semanas de descanso" hablo kakashi fingiendo un dolor en su corazón por la crueldad de sus alumnos cosa que los genin miraron con cara de palo "hmp, bien como decía, nos reunimos porque tengo algo que decirle, no seguiremos haciendo misiones, nos dedicaremos el trabajo en equipo y el desarrollo de sus habilidades ninja" con eso dicho, kakashi creo 2 clones de sombra lo cual confundieron a los genin "como verán empezaremos con el desarrollo de sus habilidades ninja primero por separado, sasuke ven conmigo" hablo kakashi original lo cual el uchiha siguió a su sensei.

"naruto ven" hablo el clon de kakashi lo cual naruto fue con el clon de su sensei. Una vez que se alejaron lo suficientemente de los otros pararon en una zona boscosa "como vez acabo de informar los resultados al lord hokage, debo decirte que me sorprendiste a mí y a lord hokage, así que hablaremos de tus afinidades, como obtuviste el fuego y el rayo afinidad" hablo kakashi lo cual naruto lo pensó y luego miro a kakashi indicando que obtuvo la respuesta.

"de sasuke uchiha, creo que tiene la rayo y el fuego después de consumir su sangre" respondió naruto lo cual kakashi asintió y supo algo que nadie era capaz de hacer.

"bien como vez tu kekei genkai es único y raro, pero el poder de dominar todos los kekei genkai es realmente único y peligroso para ti, si alguien de afuera de konoha sabe de tu capacidad, intentaran todo lo posible para obtener las manos en ti y tu línea de sangre, como veras nos hace aún más fuerte de tu capacidad y espero que esto no se te suba para la cabeza, que podrías ocupar todos los kekei genkai del mundo pero tu debilidad es confiarte y te hace ser cometer muchos errores, porque te digo esto, porque incluso el más fuerte, el que tiene más jutsu es capaz de caer por su arrogancia y orgullo, esto es una lección que te servirá para ti y más" hablo el clon de kakashi lo cual naruto tomo esto en serio "además quiero ver tus habilidades aprendida de cada afinidad y memorias y ver si puedo ayudarte" hablo el jounin.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con sasuke, el uchiha estaba aprendiendo de kakashi su jutsu firma el chidori y la ocupación de su sharingan además de agregarle más peso para su velocidad y fuerza, desde el descubrimiento de naruto ocupar el sharingan, sasuke se esforzó más en evolucionar su sharingan.

"sasuke será todo por hoy, hay algo que quieres hablar, desde que naruto ocupo el sharingan has estado más callado de lo normal" hablo kakashi parando las horas de entrenamiento y dedicarse a evaluar sobre su genin.

Sasuke lo pensó un momento para luego suspirar "si, me está molestando de que naruto y sobre de consumir la sangre obtiene los recuerdos, no sé si naruto obtuvo los recuerdo desde mi clan" hablo sasuke con voz derrotado para hacerlo hablar.

"por eso lo evitas" hablo kakashi, noto un pequeño rubor del uchiha "acaso estas" hablo kakashi, pero es interrumpido por sasuke.

"no lo digas" gruño el uchiha amenazadoramente, el jounin levanto la mano en rendición

"está bien no diré nada, sasuki" hablo kakashi burlón mirando de como la uchiha se tensó.

"como supiste" pero fue cortado por kakashi lo cual mostro su ojo sonrisa.

"simple, como jounin tengo que ver sobre mis genin en cada momento, en misión o en descanso, y saber de sus secretos, supe que eres femenino desde que nos conocimos y descuida, aparte de naruto que sabe tu secreto yo guardare también tu secreto hasta te hace chunin, lo cual me recuerda los exámenes comienza en 5 semanas así que mejor volvamos con el grupo" con eso dicho kakashi camino hacia donde el punto reunión después de ver las habilidades por separado.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Una vez reunidos kakashi informo "debo admitir que sus habilidades son únicas, sakura puede ser más inteligente pero no te ayudara en todas las misiones lo cual naruto y sasuke están más delante de ti, eso significa que voy a que tener entrenando solamente, naruto y sasuke pueden descansar, mejorar sus habilidades o lo que sea que tienen en mente, sakura mañana a las 7 y no llegues tarde, nos vemos en unas 5 semanas los dos" hablo kakashi lo cual en un sushin se fue.

Naruto camino hacia la salida con sasuke siguiéndolo, pero sakura interrumpió el silencio "sasuke-kun podemos ir a cenar" pregunto la ya repetida fecha.

"no" hablo sasuke mirando a naruto que asintió de lo que quería el uchiha, con eso se fueron dejando a una deprimida sakura a su suerte.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"estilo sangriento: jutsu escudo sangriento" grito naruto llamando su jutsu defensa como sus manos estallaron en sangre y se formó un gran escudo de sangre protegiéndolo de un ataque de fuego "nada mal sasuki" hablo naruto mirando a su oponente "estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangriento" grito naruto desde el escudo disparo una lluvia de bala de sangre lo cual sasuki esquivo.

"estilo de fuego: jutsu bala de fuego" grito sasuki disparando una lluvia de bala de fuego hacia naruto creo otro escudo de sangre protegiéndolo.

"estilo de agua: jutsu bola de agua" grito naruto escupiendo una enorme bola de agua hacia sasuki lo cual la uchiha utilizo su sharingan y esquivo por poco el agua.

"basta, esto es suficiente, taijutsu" mando sasuki mirando con una sonrisa lo cual dejo al ver a naruto ocupando el sharingan.

"hecho" con naruto dicho eso, sus manos explotaron en sangre y formándose en garras sangriento lo cual se lanzó al ataque.

Sasuki saco sus kunais y entre los dedos formándose una mano garra con kunais y se fue a interceptar a naruto.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"haaaa, haaaa, eso fue impresionante sparring que tuvimos o no sasuki" hablo naruto después de la batalla de taijutsu naruto desactivo su sharingan mientras está sentado.

"haaaa, haaaa, hmp" asintió respirando con dificultad desactivando su sharingan también mientras esta tumbado de espalda.

Ambos han estado sparring desde 3 horas desde que llegaron al distrito uchiha, sasuki es más abierta a naruto en la formación, ella lo considera como un igual en todo lo que hace.

"debo irme a casa, está atardeciendo" hablo naruto dispuesto a irse, pero sasuki lo detuvo.

"puedes quedarte esta vez en mi casa" hablo sasuki lo cual naruto miro perplejo, luego recordó los recuerdos que obtuvo de sasuki, sobre la matanza y su constante pesadilla después de la masacre, naruto inconscientemente apretó su puño luego se relajó.

"está bien, me quedare" hablo naruto en un suspiro, se sorprendió de ser abrazado por la uchiha, nadie le había abrazado desde que tiene memoria, él torpemente devolvió el abrazo.

Sasuki no sabía porque lo habría abrazado, pero se sentía bien, después dejaron de abrazarse "gracias" murmuro la chica uchiha.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Han pasado 5 semanas desde el último encuentro, naruto ha ido con sasuki a mas mazmorra desbloqueada, el de lvl 30 lo cual se enfrentaron guerreros esqueletos de tipo vikingo, derrotaron al jefe esqueleto que alcanzaba el lvl 45, naruto ahora era de lvl 37 y sasuki de lvl 36, sus sharingan era de lvl 27 (naruto/ dos tomoes), he lvl 25 (sasuki/ dos tomoes), naruto desbloqueo un jutsu misterioso desde la mazmorra esqueletos que era; estilo sangriento: jutsu criaturas de sangre en lvl 15, este jutsu es capaz de crear vida artificial de la imaginación del creador, sea animales domésticos (lvl 1 hasta lvl 10), sea animales salvaje (lvl 10 hasta lvl 40) o animales místicos (lvl 40 hasta lvl 60) he animales leyendas (bijuus) (lvl 60 hasta lvl 100), aparte que evoluciono su estilo sangriento: jutsu escudo sangriento, a una defensa automática llamada, la defensa sangrienta lo cual era telepática, puedes controlar tu sangre a tu voluntad sin señales con las manos cosa que se volvió en el favorito jutsu de defensa de naruto, ya que su sangre lo protege automáticamente en los puntos ciego, también evoluciono su estilo sangriento: jutsu garras sangrientas, naruto lo puede llamar sin necesidad de hacer sellos de manos, con solo pensar el jutsu sus manos explotan en sangre y se forma la ya conocida garras sangrienta espeluznante solo que esta vez le cubre el ante brazo formándose en un brazo de tipo de dientes de serrucho que puede parar una espada en una estocada y para contraataque. No solo ha evolucionado sus jutsu sangriento, sino que pudo de su sangre formar una espada, cosa que miro en las memoria de zabuza sobre kenjutsu básico desde cuando el demonio de la niebla era genin y hacia katas con una espada de bambú, lo cual naruto con su recompensa de matar a un esqueleto vikingo obtuvo lo necesario una espada hecha de bambú, en las noches practicaba kenjutsu katas, y también evoluciono sus clones de sombra, ahora puede crear clones de sangre que son más duraderos que los clones de sombra, en secreto naruto con su sharingan pudo avanzar y crear genjutsu contra sus clones y disiparlos para aumentar su detector de genjutsu.

También avanzo en su nuevo kekei genkai adquirido el de estilo hielo, tales como clones de hielo, dragón de hielo, espejo de hielo y en la afinidad fuego desbloqueo; estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego; estilo de fuego jutsu bala de fuego cosa que le ha ido muy bien.

Ahora vemos a naruto caminando en la calle de konoha hasta que escucho un alboroto, el joven uzumaki fue a ver qué pasaba y vio unos 2 ninjas desconocido con la diadema de la arena, pero le molestaba que uno de ellos tomara a un niño, naruto odiaba matones.

"hey, deje ese niño abajo" mando naruto acercándose al par de ninja de suna.

El ninja de un traje negro en forma de gato que lleva… ¿maquillaje? "y si no quiero, este mocoso pagara por chocar conmigo" hablo sujetando al niño en problema y listo para golpearlo, pero sintió un frio acero en su garganta, el ninja de vestido de negro miro y vio unas garras hecha de sangre y otro naruto estaba detrás de él mientras el original estaba al frente.

La kunoichi de suna vio a su compañero en peligro y trato de ayudar, pero otras garras estaban sujetando su cuello peligrosamente listo para rasgar la carne, ella sudo frio ya que otro naruto estaba detrás de ella "yo no ayudaría a ese idiota si fuera tu" hablo naruto dejando escapar instinto asesino potente hacia los ninjas de suna "ahora el hombre del maquillaje" fue interrumpido por el ninja con la cara pintada.

"es pintura de guerra" replico el ninja, sintió su cuello siendo presionado en su garganta.

"como sea, libera el niño" mando naruto liberando más instinto asesino superando el límite de su lvl 59. (Felicidades tu instinto asesino es ahora de lvl 60), naruto ignoro eso. El ninja de suna asintió con miedo liberando al niño, dicho niño se ocultó detrás del original "bien, ahora sasuke puede salir y también el ninja que está arriba de mi compañero" mando naruto mirando al árbol donde se mostró al uchiha sentado y el ninja de suna de pelo rojo que miraba sin expresión y se disolvió en arena volviendo al lado del ninja con la pintura de guerra.

"gaara, puedo explicarlo" tartamudeo el ninja de la pintura lo cual fue cortado por el niño pelirrojo.

"kankuro eres una vergüenza para la aldea de la arena" hablo el joven pelirrojo de la misma edad que naruto.

"gaara yo" trato de hablar el chico conocido como kankuro, pero una mirada del pelirrojo.

"cállate o te mato" hablo monótona el chico identificado gaara. Sasuke salto y quedo al lado de naruto mirando al trio de ninja de suna, pero el de pelirrojo miro hacia los dos genin de konoha "quienes son sus nombres" pregunto gaara mirando con curiosidad e interés sobre todo naruto.

"mi nombre es sasuke uchiha" hablo el pelinegro con sus ojos ardiendo en el sharingan.

"naruto uzumaki, espero con ansias nuestro encuentro" hablo naruto enviando instinto asesino hacia gaara, el pelirrojo envió su propia.

"yo también lo espero, van a probar de mi existencia" hablo gaara y se dispuso irse "vamos" mando hacia sus compañeros de equipo que lo siguió en silencio.

Los clones de sangre volvieron hacia el real y naruto con sus garras toco sus clones y los consumió desapareciendo la existencia de que estaban presente y sus manos volvieron a la normalidad, luego miro al niño lo cual lo miraba con estrellas en los ojos (porque tengo la sensación de que me he conseguido un dolor de cabeza).

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Después de llegar al punto de reunión, kakashi lo estaba esperando con su ojo sonrisa, naruto supo que algo tiene que decir su sensei si esta de muy buen humor.

Una vez que estaban todo reunidos kakashi mostro unos papeles a ellos "bien como prometido ustedes han mejorado bastante en sus habilidades y sakura también mejoro solo necesitaba un poco de "persuasión", ahora declaro el equipo 7 listo para los exámenes chunin" hablo kakashi con su típica ojo sonrisa, sasuke y naruto mostraron emocionados por la noticia, sakura mostro insegura si ir o no ir. Kakashi le entrego la hoja cada uno de sus genin "este es el papel de inscripción, tiene que poner su nombre en la hoja y verán en la hoja que la dirección, tienen que ir mañana presentarse los espero ahí" con eso dicho kakashi se fue en un sushin de hojas.

Los genin se fueron por separado con sus pensamientos sobre el examen chunin.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Naruto después de ser informado, fue hacia las mazmorra del campo de entrenamiento 2, que era un lago lo cual se enfrentó a peces humanoide, como pirañas lvl 29, tiburón sierra lvl 37 y el jefe un tiburón humanoide de lvl 46, naruto lucho con todo sus jutsu nuevos que es el hielo logrando derrotar cada oponente sin esfuerzo y subir de nivel sus habilidades incluso ocupo estilo sangriento: jutsu criatura de sangre que creaba unos zorros de sangre, su cuerpo está en rojo vivo de carne/sangre, era ver a un zorro sin piel, naruto le costó acostumbrarse era intimidante y asqueroso, pero era un buen jutsu, ya no necesita los estúpidos gatos y perros, se conforma más con los zorros y se ideo crear zorros humanoide e otros animales humanoides, el joven uzumaki estuvo trabajando en crear animales humanoides para su estilo de taijutsu torbellino y en kenjutsu, creo zorros humanoide e lobos humanoides con sus garras sangriento, naruto estuvo que esquivar y contraatacar.

Estuvo hasta el anochecer, naruto se dirigía a su casa todo ensangrentado y contusiones, pero bien "bueno el entrenamiento valió la pena, aunque nunca, pero nunca entrenar con las garras y espada a la vez casi me cuesta un brazo" se quejó naruto sobándose el hombro en el dolor.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Al día siguiente vemos a naruto en dirección del punto de encuentro, aunque miraba un poco cansado pero bien, el joven uzumaki se dirigía hacia una academia donde se toman la prueba, en el camino se encontró con sasuke caminando también con los ojos un poco cansado indicando que estuvo entrenando antes de irse a dormir, ambos genin iban caminando y se encontraron con sakura que estaba ya en la academia lo cual no mostraba el cansancio indicando que sakura no hizo nada ni se preparó lo cual gano un suspiro de naruto y de sasuke lo cual por la ignorancia de sakura en su formación.

Una vez reunidos kakashi apareció con su ojo sonrisa "qué bueno que aceptaron la solicitud, ya que no era obligatorio, pero como veo que están todo, eso significa que están listo para los exámenes chunin, siguán por la habitación 308 donde se toman el examen, que tengan suerte" con eso dicho el equipo continuo a la academia, llegaron al segundo piso pero naruto ya descubrió que estaban en un genjutsu gracia a su detector de genjutsu lo cual el disipo fácilmente, sakura vio lo que hizo naruto al igual que sasuke miro asintiendo y disiparon el genjutsu lo cual cambio al número de 308 ha 208.

En silencio se acercaron y subieron las escaleras, pero no se dieron cuenta de que un equipo los observo y lo siguieron.

Una vez que el equipo 7 dejó el segundo piso para estar en el tercero, vieron la entrada 308 que está en una barandilla con escalera, el equipo iba a continuar, pero una voz lo detuvo.

"espera" hablo una voz, el equipo vieron a un sujeto extraño, con expande verde, su diadema de la hoja amarrado como un cinturón, un corte de tazón como el pelo y espesas cejas con los ojos grandes, una vez identificado hablo "estas uchiha sasuke" pregunto el extraño, sasuke respondió con un hmp, el desconocido sonrió de la forma más extraña con una enorme sonrisa con diente brillante "es un honor conocer a un prodigio tal uchiha-san" hablo el extraño no identificado "me llamo rock lee, joven bestia verde de konoha" se autoproclamo el identificado lee.

Naruto suspiro, cada vez su compañera atrae los indeseados ya sentía un dolor de cabeza "escucha lee, estamos en camino a nuestro examen chunin así que si nos disculpa" hablo naruto seriamente "vamos" mando naruto con sus compañeros siguiéndolo.

"espera quiero pelear contra uchiha-san, para medir mis habilidades" mando el de expande verde lo cual se escuchó un suspiro de naruto lo que le llamo la atención a lee.

"no, si peleamos seremos descalificado" hablo seriamente naruto lo cual lee no le gusto este chico de pelo rubio.

"yo debo suponer que eres el ultimo muerto" hablo burlón lee sin saber con quién se está metiendo realmente.

"me importa un bledo que ver estupideces de combates sin valor, vamos ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo" mando naruto lo cual lee dejo caer la bomba.

"no solo eres el ultimo muerto, también eres un cobarde" esto impacto mucho a sasuke y sakura, a nadie le dijo cobarde a naruto antes, sobre todo desde la matanza no fue un cobarde, la matanza de gato sangrientamente eso no era cobardía, este chico se ganó su funeral.

Naruto quedo en un silencio muerto miro a lee, el joven se intimido de bajo de la mirada de naruto, el uzumaki empezó a dar instinto asesino contra su víctima "bien quieres pelea, tendrás pelea" hablo naruto seriamente y sin miedo.

"entonces me permite enfrentarme contra el uchiha" mando lee sin saber que sus compañeros de equipo ya llegaron para ver a lee retando al que llaman al último muerto y escucharon todo.

"dije que tendrá tu pelea, pero no con mi compañero, si no conmigo" hablo seriamente mientras su cuerpo despedía el aroma de sangre, intrigo al de expande verde.

"será una pérdida de tiempo" se burló lee, sin saber que estaba siendo observado por las cámaras de seguridad y los jounin estaban viendo lo que sucedía.

Naruto en un parpadeo estaba detrás de lee y lo golpeo mandándolo a volar y estrellarse contra la pared "te atreves a subestimarme, eso es un error de arrogancia que tienes" hablo con una seriedad mortal.

Lee sintió el duro golpe de su costilla, miro a naruto con ira en sus ojos, el joven de expande verde se lanzó al ataque contra naruto, el uzumaki esquivo fácilmente y le dio un gancho en la mandíbula, enviándolo a estrellarse por segunda vez en la pared, el chico de nuevo se levantó y corrió por esta vez más centrado "remolino de la hoja" grito lee lo cual envió una patada baja, naruto salto pero lee se apoyó del suelo y envió su segunda patada, naruto en el aire bloqueo la patada de lee cruzando sus brazos y logrando el envió de naruto hacia otra pared.

Naruto se levantó y corrió a una velocidad del rayo con el sharingan parpadeo de sus ojos para ver la defensa de lee en unos segundos y cambio su golpe a los de la boca del estómago sacando el aire a lee lo cual lo elevo del suelo y siguió con su ataque y una patada circular él envió de lee a enviarlo a los pies de sus compañeros "como dije tu arrogancia te hará caer, incluso el más prodigioso o el más fuerte de los ninja caen por su arrogancia" cito naruto para luego irse hacia su compañero de equipo, sakura trato de advertir pero es tarde, lee apareció delante de naruto y una patada a la barbilla enviándolo al aire, el joven de expande verde salto y soltó sus vendas de las muñecas y amarro a naruto que quedo aturdido desde el golpe sorpresa, una vez amarrado lee lo sujeto y empezó a girar "omote renge".

Naruto una vez recuperado, por instinto sus manos explotaron en sangre manchando las vendas de lee y se transformaron en garra y lograr zafarse cortando las vendas y caer en dos manos/garras sangrienta apoyándose al suelo y una patada giratorio él envió de lee para tomar distancia "debo admitir que me tomo por sorpresa, pero esta pelea sin sentido ya término" en un parpadeo naruto estaba junto con su equipo, miraron sorprendido sus compañeros de como naruto manejo el asunto luego sus manos volvieron a la normalidad "vamos" con eso dicho fueron hacia la sala del examen ignorando los quejido de lee y sobre la juventud que naruto no presto atención.

Una vez que entraron vieron un montón de ninjas de todas las aldeas, taki, suna, kusa, incluso unos ninjas que tiene como diadema un dibujo de un sonido de música, todos los ninjas vieron a los genin entrando y enviaron instinto asesino para intimidarlos, sakura parecía nerviosa, sasuke parecía un poco inseguro, naruto era otra historia se veía cómodo luego envió instinto asesino a toda la sala haciendo que unos sudaran y miraran a naruto con temor, naruto ya tuvo suficiente de esta mierda.

"que están mirando" hablo naruto enviando más instinto asesino a la sala, algunos sudaron, otros enviaron en su contra como para intimidar pero naruto parecía indiferente "si siguen mirando habrá un accidente" hablo naruto, como hecho sus manos explotaron en sangre y formaron unas garras ensangrentada intimidando a los ninja que apartaron la vista de la horrible escena y asco de como las garras mostraron espeluznante pueden ser "eso está bien" hablo conforme naruto ya que sus manos volvieron a la normalidad.

"sasuke-kun" se escuchó un grito de uno de ino yamanaka que abrazo al uchiha desde su espalda, sakura como siempre se puso a discutir sobre dejar su sasuke-kun, cosa que naruto suspiro con fastidio, se reunió con shikamaru y chougi y hablaron un poco después llego kiba.

"vaya, vaya la reunión de los 9 novatos" hablo una voz que naruto reconoció bien como el aliento de perro "donde esta naruto, no me diga que murió" hablo burlón, este fue el colmo de naruto.

"que yo que, aliento de perro" hablo naruto seriamente, kiba miro en la dirección donde vino la voz y se sorprendió de ver a naruto sin su mono naranja, pero kiba sabía que naruto olía a sangre, pero diferente aroma de sangre, su perro akamaru también sentía muchos aromas, obtuvo un solo punto que naruto ya ha matado, sí todos tipos de aroma es alguna indicación.

"oigan, debería bajar el volumen, ya que están llamando la atención no deseada" dijo un ninja de pelo plateado que llevaba lente.

"y tu quien eres" mando kiba apuntando al ninja recién llegado.

"mi nombre es kabuto yakuzi, me recuerdan a mi cuando entre por primera vez al examen chunin" hablo el ahora identificado kabuto.

"esta es tu segunda vez en el examen chunin" pregunto sakura mirando al ninja de la hoja.

"de hecho es mi séptima vez" respondió con honestidad kabuto sorprendiendo al resto de los 9 novatos excepto naruto que miro calculadoramente "pero he conseguido información desde los exámenes chunin, en esta tarjeta tengo la información de cada uno de los concursantes" hablo kabuto con una sonrisa, naruto presto atención.

"tienes información sobre gaara de la arena, rock lee" hablo sasuke, kabuto hizo un murmullo sobre genios.

"no eres divertido, sabes su nombre" pero es interrumpido por kiba.

"y naruto uzumaki e sasuke uchiha" mando kiba, el joven ninja asintió.

"mmm, veamos" dijo kabuto sacando una tarjeta en blanco y lo apoyó en el suelo y un giro y en un puf de humo se mostró "veamos, gaara de la arena, su compañero de equipo son temari de la arena y kankuro de la arena, misión realizadas son 3 rango-D, 15 rango-C Y 20 rango-B, lo cual completo cada misión sin un rasguño , sus estadística son misterioso no aparecen" dicto el ninja de pelo plateado para luego sacar otra tarjeta y se repitió el proceso "veamos el siguiente, rock lee conocido como el ultimo muerto del año pasado y auto proclamado joven bestia verde, sus compañeros de equipo son neji hyuga e tenten sin apellido, sus estadística son alto en taijutsu, casi nada de ninjutsu e genjutsu, ha completado 30 rango-D, 45 rango-C e 20 rango-B" termino kabuto lo cual saco otra tarjeta "veamos ahora con naruto uzumaki" llamo lo cual todos prestaron atención en la sala para saber del genin rubio con las garras espeluznante "naruto uzumaki conocido como el ultimo muerto de este año pero completo todas las pruebas con éxito superando al prodigio de sasuke uchiha, también detuvo a un ninja renegado un chunin de la academia conocido como mizuki que robo el pergamino prohibido pero naruto lo paro matándolo en el acto su primera muerte, veamos que más dice, cumplió 25 misiones rango-D y una de rango-C pero que se elevó a un rango-B cuando apareció los hermanos demonios, lo cual mostro sin remordimiento de matar los dos hermanos demonios en el acto después del asalto el equipo continuo y se enfrentaron con el demonio de la niebla zabuza momochi lo cual se elevó a un rango-A, también dice que naruto tomo el momento como liderazgo cuando kakashi hatake conocido como el ninja que copia fue atrapado por el jutsu de zabuza, naruto mostro destreza con pelear contra unos de los 7 espadachines, un ninja nuclear, lo cual lograron liberar a kakashi hatake, también mostro liderazgo cuando se reencontraron con el ninja cazador que tomo zabuza y el cómplice se enfrentó a naruto, naruto lucho y venció al ninja cazador matándolo en el acto, se dice que es capaz de consumir la sangre de su víctima con sus garras, ganando copiar el ADN del kekei genkai hielo del clan yuki, después creo una matanza con sus garras hacia los hombres del empresario gato y el propio hombre, masacro y consumió sus sangre adquiriendo conocimientos, el país de las olas creo un puente en honor a su nombre, el gran puente naruto de las garras sangrienta, guau no espere esto de un genin recién saliendo de la academia, sigamos viendo sus estadística, medio en taijutsu chunin, alto en fuinjutsu jounin, alto en ninjutsu chunin, alto genjutsu genin y medio kenjutsu genin, fascinante" hablo kabuto, naruto ignoro las miradas de asombro de la sala.

Luego saco otra tarjeta "veamos, sasuke uchiha, sus compañeros de equipo son naruto uzumaki y sakura haruno lo mismo en misiones que su compañero rubio, sus estadísticas son alto en ninjutsu chunin, medio taijutsu chunin, fuinjutsu inexistente, genjutsu bajo chunin, kenjutsu inexistente, es conocido como el prodigio de este año" informo el pelo blanco, sasuke ignoro su estado ya que con naruto no necesita ver sus estadísticas.

Luego kabuto empezó a decir los participantes y el insulto sobre los ninjas del sonido, los ninjas tomo esto como un insulto hacia su persona decidieron atacar a kabuto, el ninja de pelo blanco esquivo, pero naruto vio en un parpadeo su sharingan vio las ondas que expulsaron del ninja enemigo dañando a kabuto, luego sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad antes que alguien se diera cuenta de que obtuvo el sharingan a través del consumo.

"basta, si siguen causar problemas los expulsare de esta prueba" mando un hombre de traje negro con un paño negro amarrado en su cabeza y su rostro se ve las cicatrices en batalla "estoy ibiki morino y seré su instructor de esta prueba escrita" mando lo cual todos los ninjas se pararon firme y ordenado ya que un error ante el hombre puede causar la descalificación "así me gusta, ahora pasen adelante y saquen una hoja en esta caja, el número que le toco se sentara en el puesto con el número indicado en la hoja" mando lo cual cada ninja hizo su pedido y se sentaron en sus lugares, sasuke se sentó en la tercera fila al medio al lado de una kunoichi de taki de pelo menta y un ninja de suna de pelo marrón, sakura se sentó en otro puesto de la primera fila en el último puesto con unos ninja de konoha y un ninja de taki, y naruto se sentó en la fila del medio en el medio junto con un ninja de kusa {orochimaru disfrazado}, y un ninja de konoha.

Una vez ubicado, entraron los asistentes, se sentaron en la salida en una fila mirando a los participantes llamando la curiosidad de los presentes.

"bien como verán aquí será evaluado en la prueba escrita les diré las reglas, número 1; los participantes no pueden bajo ningún motivo pelear entre ellos durante el examen, a menos de que reciban esa orden de sus examinadores, el incumplimiento seria ser reprobado, regla número 2; los participantes entran con 10 puntos al examen, y su prueba consta de diez pregunta, cada pregunta tiene de valor un punto, y la prueba está basada en la reducción de puntos, si hay una falla, un punto será retirado, por ejemplo, si todas las preguntas son contestada correctamente, el participante tendrá diez puntos, si uno de falla en tres, el participante entonces tendrá siete puntos, el éxito o fracaso del equipo será determinado por la cantidad de puntos que tenga el equipo, regla numero 3; si uno de los examinadores se da cuenta que uno de los participante hace trampa, tiene como penalización el restarse dos puntos de su examen por cada intento, y por ultimo regla numero 4; si un miembro del equipo saca cero, el equipo será descalificado" dijo e dejando un sudor frio excepto naruto y el ninja de kusa a su lado "bien tendrá por lo menos 1 hora en responder todas las preguntas y la ultima las diré yo, así que comience" con eso dicho los participantes comenzó con su tarea.

 **(Alerta misión)**

 **Pasar la prueba escrita de los exámenes chunin.**

 **(Sub misión)**

 **¿…?**

 **¿…?**

 **¿…?**

 **Recompensa: 50000 exp, jutsu misterioso.**

Naruto ignoro eso y miro la hoja ganándose una gota de sudor a las preguntas, con su mente del gamer activo miro a su alrededor y noto a su compañero con el sharingan activo y el byakugan activo de los dos hyuga, naruto supo que era hacer trampa sin que se dieran cuenta, naruto activo su sharingan para ver quién era el chunin oculto que dará las pruebas fácilmente, sin saber que el ninja de kusa a su lado miro con malicia a naruto por ver el sharingan (así que es cierto, kukukukuku, naruto-kun con tu línea de sangre será un cuerpo perfecto si los informe son cierto de la capacidad de consumir y adquirir los kekei genkai, tendré la inmortalidad) fueron los pensamiento del ninja de kusa, naruto extrañamente sintió escalofrió por correr en su espalda, le dio un mal presentimiento a esto.

Ignorando eso, naruto continuo con terminar la prueba fácilmente gracia a copiarlos sin ser descubierto luego dejo de usar el sharingan, empezó a imaginarse de como lo están haciendo su equipo, sobre todo si sakura es tan inteligente que su equipo no corre peligro en reprobar.

Pasaron 45 minutos y algunos fueron descubierto y reprobados, ibiki comenzó "bien es hora de la décima pregunta dejen su lápices" con eso dicho el resto del equipo que quedaron bajaron sus lápices "antes que nada, los participantes deben escoger si contestan la pregunta o no, sí el equipo decide responder y falla en esa pregunta todo el equipo nunca podrá volver a repetir el examen chunin" hablo así ganándose quejas de los equipos y naruto estaba evaluando la situación "silencio aún no he terminado de hablar" mando, los participantes se quedaron callado "bueno, en resumen, aquel grupo que no esté seguro de poder responder la pregunta y falle, ningún miembro del equipo podrá hacer el examen chunin el próximo año" esto causo que muchos sudaran excepto naruto que miraba impasible con la mente del gamer trabajando al máximo mientras evalúa la palabra oculta, ibiki continuo "si la elección está hecha y el equipo decide responder esa última pregunta, solo se tiene dos opciones posibles que evalúan el éxito de la respuesta, tienen 15 minutos son libre de dejar y seguir el próximo año" hablo ibiki, varios de los ninja levantaron la mano y se retiraron junto con sus equipos, quedaron 2 equipos de hierba, los 9 novatos, los ninja del sonido, los 3 ninja de la lluvia y los ninja de suna y algunos de konoha y el equipo de rock lee "están seguro de querer responder la pregunta".

Naruto ya estuvo suficiente de esperar, el ninja rubio golpeo la mesa llamando la atención de todos "es suficiente, obvio que estamos listo no ven la diferencia, somos ninja nuestro lema es el peligro y retos, no nos echaremos para atrás ahora fácilmente, acepto la pregunta" mando naruto lo cual ibiki morino envió instinto asesino hacia la sala.

"estas seguro de responder la pregunta, chico" hablo seriamente mortal, naruto envió su propio instinto asesino sorprendiendo a ibiki.

"seguro, ni nada ni nadie se interpondrá en mi camino para ser el más poderos ninja nunca antes visto, ese es mi nimbo, mi camino ninja, creas" declaro naruto, ibiki evaluó la sala, vio los ninjas restantes inspirados a seguir.

"hmp, no tengo nada más que decir, ustedes pasan" hablo sorprendiendo a los genin en la sala excepto a naruto, ibiki sonrió "y el chico rubio supo desde el principio de la décima pregunta" pregunto el encargado, naruto asintió en respuesta.

"si se, el objetivo del problema 10 era demostrar la persistencia de nosotros y la confianza que tenían con sus compañeros de equipo, un ninja no puede condenar a todo su equipo por una decisión de la que no están seguro, esto da a entender que el verdadero propósito de esa pregunta era enseñarnos a tomar riesgo, pero siempre preocuparse por la seguridad de sus compañeros y a tener un plan de respaldo" cito naruto, ibiki sonrió.

"chico, acabas de quitarme las palabras de la boca, pero lo que dijo es cierto, ya que en una misión siempre tiene dos opciones difíciles" hablo ibiki, pero es interrumpido por unos kunais que salieron por la ventana y se formó una tela de la segunda parte del examen chunin.

"bueno basta de charla es hora de ver a su nuevo instructor de la segunda parte del examen, no es más que su favorita anko mitarashi" hablo con voz de entrada súper genial según ella.

"anko llegaste más temprano" gruño ibiki con dolor de cabeza ya llegando.

"claro debería hacer mi entrada súper genial, veamos, solo 27 participante o sea 9 equipo en total ibiki te estas ablandando se burló anko lo cual el hombre tosió.

"tenemos mejores genin en este año" hablo lo cual anko asintió en duda lo cual ibiki ya tenía dolor de cabeza con tratar con anko.

"bien, como verán yo me encargare de las balas de cañón, así que los espero en el campo de entrenamiento 44 y no lleguen tarde o será descalificado" con eso dicho anko se fue en un sushin.

Todos los ninjas corrieron hacia la salido ya en la salida, naruto salto por la ventana en un tejado seguido por su equipo, luego partículas de luz roja lo rodeo lo cual su cuerpo despidió un aura roja en partículas lo cual se elevó, naruto sintió de nuevo el aro apretando su cuerpo lo cual en un grito se liberó y las partículas de luz entraron en él, naruto suspiro de alivio.

 **(Alerta misión/ consumado)**

 **Pasar la prueba escrita de los exámenes chunin.**

 **(Sub misión)**

 **Copiar sin ser detectado por los examinadores**

 **Responder las 9 preguntas del examen**

 **Dar motivación en la décima pregunta**

 **Recompensa: 50000 exp consumado, estilo sangriento: jutsu alas sangrienta.**

 **(Felicidades has desbloqueado estilo sangriento: jutsu alas sangrienta lvl 1, ahora puedes volar con sus alas hecha en sangre y tejido de carne, tienes la capacidad de planear y mayor evasión en el aire)**

"eso es útil en un sentido" murmuro naruto, el joven continuo con su equipo siguiéndolo, ignorando la mirada de sakura le estaba dando.

 **Hola soy yo de nuevo espero que sea de su agrado la historia, subiré las habilidades de naruto actualizado.**

 **naruto lvl 37**

 **Habilidades ninja:**

 **Kage bushin no jutsu (lvl 50)**

 **Velocidad chacra (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu (lvl 36)**

 **Sensor de chacra (lvl 20)**

 **Patada chacra (lvl 19)**

 **Instinto asesino (lvl 60)**

 **Arte ninja: lluvia de la muerte explosiva (lvl 19)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu garra sangrienta (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu escudo sangriento (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento: defensa sangrienta (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu espada sangrienta (lvl 9)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu clones de sangre (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangrienta (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo sangriento: consumir (lvl 14)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu criatura de sangre (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu al sangriento (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu bola de agua (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de viento: jutsu bala de viento (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu clones de agua (lvl 29)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu látigo de agua (lvl 9)**

 **Fuinjutsu (lvl 60)**

 **Trampa (38)**

 **Cautela (38)**

 **Árbol caminar chacra (39)**

 **Sexy no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Mente del gamer (lvl max)**

 **Observar (lvl 45)**

 **Detector de genjutsu (lvl 27)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino (lvl 39)**

 **Henge (lvl max)**

 **Kawarimi (lvl max)**

 **Shurikenjutsu (lvl max)**

 **Kunais explosivo (lvl max)**

 **Afinidad viento (lvl 30)**

 **Afinidad agua (lvl 30)**

 **Afinidad sangre (lvl 40)**

 **Afinidad fuego (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego (lvl 6)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bala de fuego (lvl 6)**

 **Afinidad rayo (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad hielo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de hielo: clones de hielo (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de hielo: jutsu dragón de hielo (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo de hielo: jutsu espejo de hielo (lvl 16)**

 **Sharingan (lvl 27)**

 **Chacra kyubi (lvl1)**

 **Habilidades ciudadano:**

 **Restauradores a domicilio (lvl 50)**

 **Próximo capítulo: el segundo examen chunin el bosque de la muerte**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	9. capitulo 8

El gamer jinchuriky

 **Este es mi siguiente capítulo de; el gamer jinchuriky.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado, disfruten de la historia.**

 **(Ventanilla de gamer/ pensamiento demoníaco)**

(Pensamiento personaje)

"hablar de personajes/ jutsu"

 **"hablar demoníaco/ jutsu demoníaco"**

Capítulo: el segundo examen chunin, el bosque de la muerte

Después de llegar donde el campo de entrenamiento 44 o conocido como el bosque de la muerte, naruto y su equipo estaban mirando a la encargada del segundo examen anko que estaba hablando sobre el bosque de la muerte.

"que hay en el bosque de la muerte" pregunto un genin de taki lo cual anko sonrió sádicamente.

"que lo que hay adentro, pues criaturas gigantes la mayoría depredadores y plantas come hombre" hablo tranquilamente como si hablara del clima, desde el bosque se escuchó un rugido no identificado asustando a muchos genin.

Naruto no tenía miedo de las criaturas, pues desde que escapaba de las turbas y se alojara en el bosque de la muerte, lo bueno de eso es que conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano.

"bien, cómo iba diciendo, este será su segunda prueba para convertirse en chunin, tienen 5 días para llegar a la torre que se encuentra en el centro de este bosque a unos 10 kilómetros de las puertas, pero si creen que es fácil, pues no lo es, antes que nada y como primer requisito, los participantes deberán firmar una acta de consentimiento dada por los examinadores porque si mueren los participantes, los examinadores no tendrán ninguna responsabilidad" hablo anko asustando algunos genin sobre la posible muerte "este segundo examen consiste en una competencia en donde todo está permitido por obtener estos dos pergaminos" dijo anko mostrando dos pergaminos uno blanco con el kanji cielo y uno negro con el kanji tierra "como iba diciendo, la mitad de los equipos tendrá un pergamino del cielo mientras que la otra mitad tendrá un pergamino de la tierra, cada equipo tendrá uno de estos dos pergaminos y deberá luchar para obtener el otro pergamino, el objetivo es llegar a la torre con estos dos pergamino, además, no hay medios para saber que pergamino tendrán los otros equipos, ya que se los entregan de forma confidencial, entonces por lógica solo aprobaran la mitad de participantes, según esto, o tal vez menos, esta segunda prueba tiene un tiempo limitado, es de 120 horas que se traduce 5 días, durante estos 5 días deberán permanecer en el bosque todos los participantes, es importante recalcar que el equipo no tiene derecho a irse durante el examen, debe pasar cinco días en el bosque de forma inevitable" después que anko explicara comenzó "aquí están las reglas, el primero; el equipo debe llegar a la torre con los dos pergaminos, la falla de esto reprobara a todo el grupo, la siguiente; si un equipo pierde un integrante del grupo, el equipo reprueba, el tercero; los participantes no podrán mirar el contenido de los pergamino hasta llegar a la torre, bien con eso dicho pasen a donde tienen que firmar el consentimiento y los examinadores les darán el pergamino clasificado" con eso terminado anko, los equipos genin fueron a donde la instructora le informo.

Naruto fue con su equipo hacia donde los examinadores, naruto firmo el consentimiento al igual que su equipo, luego le entregaron el pergamino lo cual naruto guardo antes de salir, una vez hecho esperaron a que los demás saquen los otros pergaminos "sasuke descubre quien tiene el pergamino faltante" mando naruto lo cual el uchiha asintió y ocupo su sharingan para ver donde los participantes van para recibir el pergamino que falta la tierra.

"hay 4 equipo que tiene la tierra, y uno no tiene nada" informo sasuke en un susurro lo cual naruto asintió.

"cuales" pregunto naruto lo cual sasuke parpadeo sus ojos a la normalidad.

"un ninja de la lluvia con el paragua en su espalda, un ninja de kusa con una enorme soga amarrado en su cintura como un cinturón, una kunoichi de taki de pelo menta y un ninja de la hoja con el pelo marrón" informo sasuke lo cual naruto miro a los identificado.

(el de kusa se sentía anormal, descartado, la kunoichi de menta anormal e similar al suyo, descartada, el ninja de la hoja de pelo marrón, confirmado, y el ninja de la lluvia, confirmado) fueron los pensamiento de naruto "sensor chacra" murmuro naruto lo cual activo una de sus habilidades para saber de cómo es el chacra de su víctima e enemigos potenciales, el de kusa tiene una cantidad abrumadora de chacra, la kunoichi de taki de pelo menta siente dos chacra uno que es de ella y otro que es similar al suyo (jinchuriky) concluyo naruto, luego sintió el chacra de su víctima de la lluvia su chacra era fuerte pero no competente para el equipo 7, luego el ninja de la hoja lo cual era muy débil y victima fácil "bien vamos a cazar al de la hoja" murmuro naruto lo cual sasuke asintió, ya que el uchiha sabe de las habilidades de naruto y comparte su habilidad con él lo cual sasuke está agradeciendo su capacidad.

Sakura escucho eso e iba a gritar, pero con una mirada de naruto y sasuke la dejo callada ya que puede arruinar la oportunidad de pasar el examen.

"bien listo, cada uno seguirán a unos examinadores que lo guiaran a la puerta" hablo anko lo cual los chunin examinadores guiaron a los genin a su respectiva puerta, naruto reconoció como el par de chunin que aguardan la puerta norte lo cual ellos lo guiaron hacia la puerta 7 de las 44 puertas.

 **(Alerta misión)**

 **Pasar el segundo examen, sobrevivir en el bosque de la muerte**

 **(Sub misión)**

 **¿…?**

 **¿…?**

 **¿…?**

 **¿…?**

 **Recompensa: 150000 exp, jutsu misterioso**

"bien listo" se escuchó la voz de anko en los megáfonos que están en cada entrada "comiencen" dicho eso las puertas de cada genin se abrieron lo cual cada equipo se adentró.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Llevaban 20 minutos saltando en los árboles en rama en rama, naruto se detuvo y saco el pergamino del cielo.

"naruto que haces" pregunto sakura lo cual naruto ignoro y saco un pergamino enrollado igual al del pergamino del cielo.

El uzumaki creo un clon de sombra y el original levanto la manga de su brazo derecho y el clon se dispuso a dibujar un kanji de sello en el brazo del original, una vez listo el clon se disipo y naruto sello el pergamino del cielo en su brazo y luego dibujo un kanji de cielo en el pergamino en blanco que esta enrollado y se lo entrego a sasuke "esto es una distracción, cuando nos veremos acorralado por un enemigo, rendirse y entregarle el pergamino cielo falso para luego continuar hacia la torre, entendido" informo naruto lo cual sasuke asintió con un hmp y luego miro a sakura lo cual la kunoichi ventilador asintió insegura "vamos he encontrado al equipo que debemos cazar" informo yéndose a la dirección de su presa, lo cual su equipo siguió de cerca.

Pasaron saltando en ramas de los arboles buscando a su presa, unos 15 minutos, luego vieron trampas lo cual indica que están cerca, naruto ocupo este momento de parar y buscar con su sensor chacra una vez localizado naruto miro a sasuke lo cual el uchiha miro a las trampas y asintió.

Sakura quería acompañar al uchiha, pero naruto la detuvo "escucha, tenemos 5 minutos desde que el enemigo nos encuentra y sepa de nuestra ubicación, sasuke es ágil en esto, tu por otra parte no, debe esperar el momento adecuado y ponerlo en un genjutsu al enemigo para hacerlo dormir, tomamos el pergamino y vamos a la torre así de simple y evitamos los otros participantes entendido" mando naruto lo cual sakura asintió en silencio a regañadientes.

Naruto espero y luego se escuchó una conmoción lo cual naruto corto las trampa y activando ellos y avanzar lo cual miro a sakura lo cual la chica asintió y envió un genjutsu a sus víctimas desprevenidos pero era tarde para el otro equipo hacer algo, se fueron inconsciente de inmediato y naruto restringió a los genin y los amarro, busco el pergamino de la tierra hasta encontrarlo, una vez en su poder lo sello en su mismo brazo lo cual cambio de pergamino a pergaminos, luego hecho dejaron a los genin a su suerte lo cual sakura protesto pero naruto la cayo de inmediato enviándole instinto asesino, siguieron saltando y naruto sintió el ninja kusa siguiéndolo con su sensor chacra a unos 30 metros detrás de ellos y se acerca rápido lo cual naruto murmuro una maldición, naruto activo su sharingan de inmediato con su dos tomoes lo cual sasuke se dio cuenta y activo el suyo porque naruto estaba paranoico y rara vez esta paranoico "que pasa dobe" hablo sasuke lo cual sakura escucho.

"nos están siguiendo los ninjas de kusa a una velocidad sorprendente, no se alarmen, vamos a la torre de inmediato para escapar de ellos, su chacra es muy potente es como el chacra de kakashi, zabuza y hokage al mismo tiempo en un solo ser, me intriga nos están alcanzando, rápido envíen chacra a sus piernas para ir más rápido" mando naruto y sakura se asustó sobre el chacra de un enemigo así y sasuke se sintió amenazado por este ninja kusa, si pone a naruto nervioso debe ser de gran alcance.

Sakura y sasuke siguieron el ejemplo de naruto y el mismo naruto envió chacra a sus piernas y saltaron en árbol en árbol a una velocidad de guepardo.

Sakura le costaba ponerse al día con sus compañeros lo que naruto noto y murmuro una maldición sobre debilidades y estúpidas dietas para una kunoichi "clones de sombra" murmuro naruto en un puf de humo un clon apareció de la existencia y tomo a sakura a estilo de novia y continuo su camino.

"que, naruto bájame" grito sakura, naruto murmuro dolores de cabeza y sobre estúpidos monos aulladores que no se callan.

"cállate, estamos siendo perseguido, si quieres morir pídelo y te lo concedemos, pero no perjudiques al equipo por tu debilidad y tu estúpida dieta, así que calla o te mato" mando naruto perdiendo la paciencia (otra vez que vi en ella) fueron los pensamiento de naruto, ignorando eso ya que sintió el ninja kusa pasándolo por debajo tierra y sintió el chacra delante de ellos "mierda detener" grito naruto lo que el equipo se detuvo y naruto con su sharingan vio chacra acercándose "dispersar" mando naruto lo cual salto más arriba, sasuke hacia la derecha y el clon con sakura a la izquierda, vieron un enorme ráfaga de viento que arranco la rama donde estaban parado "estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego" grito naruto escupiendo una enorme bola de fuego hacia la dirección de donde vino el viento ayudado por sasuke lo cual escupió lo mismo y las bolas de fuego se mezclaron creando una pared hecha de fuego lo que consumió todo lo que está al frente "estilo sangriento: jutsu clones de sangre" murmuro naruto creando clones hecho de su sangre, naruto tomo una bomba humo de su porta kunais y los estallo en el suelo y el equipo 7 ya no estaban.

"kukukukuku, vaya naruto-kun tratando de escapar, no te será útil" se escuchó una voz, donde el ataque combinado de naruto y sasuke se vio una sombra "me gusta este juego, el gato y el ratón, kukuku" con eso el ninja de kusa se fue tras el equipo 7.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con el equipo 7 saltaba desesperadamente hacia la dirección de la torre, lo cual el ninja kusa lo alcanzo "buen intento".

"mierda, sasuke combinación" mando naruto lo cual el uchiha asintió "estilo de viento: jutsu bala de viento/ estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego; combinación jutsu: lluvia llameante" llamo naruto e sasuke al mismo tiempo, lo cual las balas de viento de naruto se mezcló con la bola de fuego del uchiha, lo cual la bola de fuego se dividió en partículas de fuego múltiples de lluvia de fuego en dirección al ninja kusa.

"estilo de agua: jutsu bola de agua" grito el ninja kusa lo cual escupió una bola de agua apagando el fuego.

Naruto activo su garra espeluznante hasta el ante brazo lo cual sus manos estallaron en sangre y formándose la ya conocida jutsu sangriento de naruto el sharingan con dos tomoes activado.

Sasuke tenía también el sharingan activado lo cual miraba a su oponente lo cual el ninja kusa se rio espeluznante.

"kukukuku, el famoso sharingan en acción he sasuke-kun, pero como naruto-kun obtuvo el sharingan mmm, será acaso tu línea de sangre" se burló el ninja de kusa.

Naruto se enojó y su sharingan giro lo cual creo señales con sus garras "estilo de agua: jutsu bala de agua" grito naruto escupiendo balas de agua hacia el ninja de kusa.

"estilo de tierra: jutsu muro de tierra" llamo el ninja kusa lo cual la tierra apareció del suelo protegiéndolo de las balas de agua.

Naruto salto hacia arriba a una rama de un árbol y saco tres shuriken y lo lanzo luego creo señales con las garras "arte ninja: lluvia de la muerte explosiva" grito naruto lo cual sus shuriken crearon muchos y al tocar la pared de tierra detonaron en una enorme explosión, sasuke y sakura lograron salir del camino.

El uchiha creo señales con las manos "estilo de fuego: jutsu bala de fuego" con que sasuke escupió balas de fuego a donde la explosión.

El ninja de kusa se levantó del suelo y sin ningún rasguño lo cual sorprendió al equipo 7, naruto y sasuke corrieron hacia el ninja lo cual el ninja enemigo se reunió con los genin y una batalla de taijutsu inicio, sakura miro con miedo, el ninja estaba evitando los ataques coordinado de naruto y de sasuke, el ninja de kusa estaba bloqueando sin esfuerzo alguno.

"debo admitir que sus trabajos en equipo son mejores, kukukuku, pero no está a la par de mi" con eso dicho el ninja de kusa contraataco, él envió de naruto hacia un árbol y él envió de sasuke hacia el suelo en una roca lo cual creo un cráter.

"mierda" se quejó naruto lo cual hizo señales con sus garras y apunto hacia el ninja "estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangrienta" con eso dicho desde su garra salieron múltiples de balas de sangre en dirección al enemigo.

Sasuke siguió el ejemplo y tiro sus shuriken hacia el oponente difícil, lo cual el ninja esquivo como un profesional experimentado sin darse cuenta de que los shuriken llevaban hilo ninja, una vez que esquivo todo, sasuke tiro de sus hilos con su boca lo cual los shuriken atraparon al ninja a un árbol, naruto aprovecho esto he hizo señales con las garras al igual que sasuke y gritaron al mismo tiempo "estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego/ colaboración jutsu: infierno llameante" llamaron sasuke y naruto lo cual consumieron al ninja atrapado.

El uzumaki y el uchiha respiraron con alivio, pero naruto se tensó "que" luego vio desde la rama apareció el ninja, pero con la cara derretida lo cual causo asco al grupo genin.

"kukukukuku interesante, ustedes son fuertes, debo darle algo especial a cambio" sonó la voz lo cual el ninja se rasgó la cara derretida mostrando una cara pálida con los ojos amarillo y en los bordes del ojo era línea amarilla "entreguen el rollo y veré si perdonarle la vida" hablo lo cual sasuke asintió y miro a naruto lo cual el ninja rubio suspiro de cansancio en acuerdo con el uchiha.

"ten" hablo sasuke lanzándole el rollo, el ninja atrapo con facilidad "ahora vámonos" mando sasuke, estaba dispuesto a irse junto con su equipo cansado, pero es interrumpido de como el ninja quemo el pergamino.

"bien veremos cómo inteligentes de los dos, merecen un regalo especial para ambos" con eso dicho, sasuke y naruto se dieron la vuelta, pero es tarde, el ninja de kusa estiro su cuello como si fuera una serpiente y mordió el hombro de sasuke.

"haaaa" grito sasuke, naruto estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero es pateado contra un árbol y el ninja de kusa cambio del hombro al hombro de naruto y lo mordió mientras sujetaba a naruto en el hombro en el aire.

"haaaa" grito naruto en agonía, el ninja lanzo al uzumaki hacia el uchiha estrellándolo, sasuke no pudo esquivar por el dolor insoportables y se vio obligado a interceptar a naruto.

"sasuke-kun, naruto" grito sakura corriendo hacia los genin varones que se sujetaban el hombro en el dolor infernal "que le hiciste" grito sakura hacia el ninja de kusa, el ninja se rio espeluznante.

"kukukukuku, yo nada solo le di un regalo, pronto ellos buscarán por poder vendrán hacia mí, kukuku" se rio el ninja, sakura estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

"quien eres" pregunto con voz entre cortada sakura lo cual el ninja se rio.

"estoy orochimaru, unos de los legendarios senin" hablo para luego desaparecer siendo consumido por la tierra "pronto ellos vendrán a mí pidiendo poder" con eso se fue el ninja de kusa.

Sakura miro a su equipo en el dolor y luego miro esa marca en su hombro, la de sasuke tenía la marca como los tomoes del sharingan y la de naruto tenía como la de tres espirales.

Sakura llevo a sus compañeros de equipo siguiendo el consejo de naruto de donde hay que ir.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Una vez que llegaron cerca de la torre, sasuke y naruto se deshicieron en sangre, sakura se asustó pensando que sus compañeros murieron, pero quedaron unos dos kunais lo cual estallo en humo y mostraron a naruto y sasuke perfectamente bien "están vivos" pregunto sakura, naruto miro indiferente y sus manos estallaron en sangre formándose la ya conocida garras y consumió su sangre y obtuvo los recuerdos de los clones de sangre y sus manos volvieron a la normalidad.

"debo admitir que tu idea fue genial según lo planeado" luego miro a sakura "pero dejar a sakura a su suerte fue estúpido, pero eficaz"

"te dije que tengo una idea, ahora vallamos hacia la torre antes que más sorpresas no deseadas vengan por nosotros" mando naruto y miro a sakura "sakura supongo que viste la marcas, necesito de tu ayuda para saber cómo eran las marcas, si el orochimaru cree que ya estamos marcado debo crear un sello similar para ocultar la trampa" hablo naruto, la chica asintió en silencio.

Continuaron hasta llegar la torre y abrir los rollos lo cual se presentó iruka "felicidades la segunda fase la completaron con éxito, ahora pueden pasar, llegaron de los primeros me sorprende por su llegada tan temprano" dijo iruka, naruto mostro la sonrisa más brillante.

"Por supuesto que sí, creas, ahora que hacemos iruka-sensei" pregunto naruto, iruka sonrió.

"nada, solo tienen que esperar para que el resto llegaran lo que serían en 5 días, que tienen que esperar a los demás participantes para luego seguir la prueba" explico iruka para luego explicar los significados de los rollos cielo y tierra, naruto ya sabía del acertijo cuando abrieron el rollo "bien pasen para descansar y dormir" con eso dicho iruka se fue en un puf de humo, naruto cambio la cara a una seria.

 **(Alerta misión/consumado)**

 **Pasar el segundo examen, sobrevivir en el bosque de la muerte**

 **(Sub misión)**

 **Emboscar a un equipo**

 **Conseguir el pergamino faltante**

 **Evitar que orochimaru les marcara**

 **Llegar a la torre de los primeros**

 **Recompensa: 150000 exp, estilo sangriento: armadura sangrienta**

Naruto fue envuelto por partículas de luz rojas lo cual lo elevo del suelo y el mismo aro rojo apareció alrededor restringiendo los brazos de naruto lo cual en un grito se liberó y las partículas restantes entraron en él.

 **(Felicidades has aprendido estilo sangriento: armadura sangrienta lvl 1)**

Naruto ignoro a sakura que estaba exigiendo que era eso de nuevo y miro a sasuke "vamos, tenemos que replicar el sello que hizo orochimaru" hablo naruto lo cual sakura estuvo suficiente.

"espera, que quiere decir sobre replicar el jutsu" hablo ella, naruto respondió con voz monótona.

"mí clon de sangre tenía una pequeña cantidad de sangre de orochimaru lo cual me dio el conocimiento del jutsu que utilizo en nuestros reemplazos y tener la afinidad tierra y unos que otros jutsu, lo cual será mejor ocultarlo, y ninguna palabra de esto, ahora necesito recrear el sello maldito según llamado orochimaru" con eso dicho sasuke siguió a naruto, dejando sola a sakura.

"¡bien, váyanse no me importa, la marca de sasuke es de tomoes y la tuya de espiral feliz!" grito ella molesta por ser el señuelo (juro que están tratando de deshacerse de mí) fue el pensamiento de sakura se fue hacia el comedor a comer algo sin saber que naruto escucho su arrebato y suspiro de fastidio.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con naruto y sasuki ambos estaban sentados, naruto estaba dibujando los sellos adquirido de los pocos recuerdos de orochimaru sobre el sello maldito una vez hecho práctico en ella y como quitarla se demoró unos 20 minutos en tener el sello listo para colocarle a sasuki.

"lista esto dolerá como una perra" hablo naruto seriamente lo cual la chica uchiha solo abrió más el cuello de su chaqueta dándole permiso a naruto de hacer el sello "segura porque dolerá" pregunto naruto para ver como sasuki respondió "hmp hazlo" naruto asintió y creo los sellos necesarios para luego acercarse a su cuello y sus colmillos se alargaron con chacra del kyubi inconscientemente y le mordió el cuello extrayéndole la sangre de sasuki.

"haaaa" grito en agonía sasuki lo cual naruto dejo de morder y libero para ver unas marcas idénticas la del sello creado por orochimaru de tomoes, sasuki gimió de dolor agarrándose el hombro con un dolor insoportable, naruto vio como sasuki sudaba y tenía fiebre, naruto la acostó a su cama y le puso un paño húmedo que guardaba en su sello en caso de limpiar heridas y se lo puso en la frente, sasuki se quedó dormida tranquilamente mientras naruto creaba su sello para hacer frente a los del orochimaru y crear una cura si lo que el segundo nivel del sello maldito era verdad, convierte a la persona en bestias sin sentido de los muchos experimento fallido de los recuerdos de orochimaru, una vez listo, naruto escribió los sellos necesario para sellarlo y así poder usarlo sin dañar la psique de sasuki, pronto la habitación esta llenas de sellos, un sello para adquirir el poder, el segundo sello para mantenerla controlada de caso de fuga y daña la psique y el tercer sello para proteger la psique, su sello era de tres espiritual, el ying control, el yang fuerza y el chun protección "arte fuinjutsu: sello de los tres espiritual" llamo naruto tocando con su mano hacia el hombro de su compañera lo cual llamo su arte recién creado y se sorprendió de como los sellos trabajaron, pronto se vio el sello maldito encerrado en un círculo y el símbolo del ying en un tomoe, el símbolo yang en el segundo tomoe y el símbolo chun en el último tomoe lo cual se crea una especie de gotas como el yin-yang pero esta vez tiene tres gotas marcando el ying-yang-chun en el sello maldito.

Vio como sasuki dejo de retorcerse de dolor y poder descansar bien, naruto se sentó cansado ya que ocupo su chacra para que el sello resulte y creo un clon de sangre, el clon hizo lo que le dio la orden de hacer su propio sello maldito hacia el original, el clon siguió las instrucciones y le mordió creando el sello de tres espirales lo cual grito de dolor, pero se desmayó, dejando al clon con su trabajo con los sellos en el original.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con los jounin vieron al equipo 7 llegando temprano, kakashi se llenó de orgullo mirando a su equipo genin romper el record luego después de unos 5 minutos apareció el equipo de suna sin ningún rasguño, al igual que el equipo 7.

"debo admitir kakashi que estoy impresionado" hablo un jounin con un cigarrillo en su boca.

"y llegar sin ningún rasguño y de los primeros" acordó una kunoichi col los ojos rojos.

"yosh, su equipo genin son tan juveniles" hablo un hombre con expande verde.

"hmp, mis estudiantes han mejorado y han recorrido un gran camino sobre todo naruto" respondió kakashi.

"espera que es eso" hablo el hombre con el cigarrillo en la boca, el resto le llamo la atención.

Todos los jounin vieron de como naruto es rodeado por unas partículas de luz y se formó un aro rojo que sostenían a naruto y lo elevo por el suelo para luego gritar y se liberaba cuando el aro se dispersó en partículas de luz rojas y entro en naruto, algo hablo con sasuke lo que causo a dejar el equipo dejando a sakura que grito algo, pero naruto le hablo algo a sakura junto con sasuke, ella se molestó y fue al comedor.

"kakashi, sabias que naruto hacia algo similar" pregunto la kunoichi de ojos rojo, kakashi negó con la cabeza.

"no kurenai, el no dijo nada de eso, además me dijo sobre su extraño kekei genkai" hablo kakashi llamando la atención a todos los jounin presentes.

"naruto, el ultimo muerto que tiene un kekei genkai" pregunto el hombre con el cigarrillo.

"si asuma, naruto tiene un kekei genkai, además ya creo unos 3 jutsu basado en el" respondió de forma casual kakashi "aunque a veces me siento que está ocultando algo más grande" respondió con sinceridad.

"no puedo creer, las llamas de la juventud de naruto-kun es un misterio" declaro el hombre de expande verde.

"pues créelo maito gai, sospecho que naruto tiene más secretos que no revelo en la misión de las olas, ni siquiera yo estoy enterado lo que guarda" respondió kakashi con el ceño fruncido.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Todo se veía oscuro, pero luego se ve borroso hasta que su vista se aclaró, sasuki se levantó de la cama y miro a su alrededor y encontró a naruto durmiendo pacíficamente, la chica uchiha miro en el hombro y se sorprendió de ver la marca de maldición ahí supuso que pudo hacerlo, pero tenía un sello encima de su marca de maldición.

La chica uchiha miro hacia su compañero y vio un sello diferente al de ella que era con tomoes, la de naruto era la de tres espirales lo cual llamo la atención, no tenía un sello encima como la de ella, naruto estaba durmiendo pacíficamente sasuki se acercó un poco y le acaricio el rostro sintiendo la estructura, dejo de hacer eso ya que tenía un pensamiento (que me está pasando, porque lo acaricie), fueron las preguntas de sasuki, naruto se despertó.

"hmp, que paso" murmuro naruto en el sueño pero con el dolor en el hombro, naruto se miró el hombro y vio la marca maldita y recordó lo que su clon hizo "ahora recuerdo" se quejó naruto volviendo a sus pies luego miro a sasuki y miro el suelo con sangre, luego sus manos explotaron en sangre formándose garras y consumir la sangre en el suelo y conocer que era el clon de sangre que se disipo después de transferir el sello maldito "bien vamos al comedor" hablo naruto, sasuki respondió hmp de acuerdo y siguió al uzumaki hacia el comedor.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Al llegar vieron a los ninjas de sonido, los 6 novatos de konoha, el equipo de lee, el equipo de taki y el de suna, y el de kabuto dándole un total de 21 participantes, naruto levanto una ceja con su equipo serian 24 participantes en total.

Gaara los miraba enviando instinto asesino, lee los miraba junto con el hyuga, kiba también los miraba, shikamaru lo miraba con pereza, la kunoichi de menta también lo miraba y kabuto que lo miraba con una sonrisa lo cual naruto se tensó, pero no lo demostró ya que orochimaru tiene un cómplice que es el de cabello blanco con lentes, dejando eso de lado se fue donde esta sakura que estaba sentado al frente del equipo 10 que consiste en ino, chougi y shikamaru.

"en serio, al llegar es como si están tratando de deshacerse de mí" termino sakura, naruto habla desde su espalda asustando a ella.

"que nosotros que sakura" pregunto naruto mirando de como sakura se asustó por la presencia de naruto detrás de ellas "jejeje, debería ver tu cara" se rio naruto con una media sonrisa.

"¡no me asustes así!" grito sakura dándole un dolor de oídos a los presentes sobre todo a los del sonido.

"cállate" se escucharon de los otros equipos excepto los de lee, que se limpiaban lo oídos en el dolor del grito de sakura.

Naruto después de limpiarse el oído con el dedo meñique "enserio, tus gritos parecen un kekei genkai sakura, deberías bajarle el volumen o nos dejara sordo" respondió naruto con calma ignorando el resplandor que le dio sakura "además acabamos de despertar, así que dinos, que paso mientras estamos ausentes" pregunto naruto, sakura decidió responderle al idiota de un compañero.

"Después de que se fueron, llegaron el equipo de suna, luego llego el equipo de lee rarito, esta luego el de taki, luego la del equipo 10, el equipo 8, luego el de sonido y por último el de kabuto-san" respondió sakura, naruto asintió.

"que día es hoy" pregunto naruto, sakura resoplo sobre idiotas que duermen como oso en invierno.

"es el quinto día, en una hora debemos estar en la sala para las instrucciones" respondió ella, naruto asintió de nuevo.

"vamos" mando naruto, sakura a regañadientes siguió a su compañero de equipo hacia la sala junto con el estoico uchiha.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Paso una hora y todos los concursantes estaban en 8 fila con su equipo y un árbitro estaba al frente de los genin aspirante a chunin, el hokage estaba al fondo viendo la competencia junto con los consejeros y los jounin instructores de los respectivos equipos que pasaron incluso los examinadores de las anteriores pruebas estaban presentes, una vez listo un hombre de aspecto enfermizo se puso adelante del grupo de genin.

"bien como verán hoy es el último día del segundo examen, así pasaremos a la siguiente prueba, como verán hay muchos integrantes lo cual esto se solucionará con las preliminares para luego pasar la tercera parte del examen" con eso dicho el hombre tosió en su mano "lo que no están en condiciones de luchar se pueden retirar" hablo lo cual tosió de nuevo causando que los genin estuvieran una gota de sudor en su nuca.

(Y este da el ejemplo de no tener condiciones para luchar el tipo está enfermo) fue el pensamiento de sakura.

"me llamo hayate gekko y seré su examinador de las preliminares para luego pasar la tercera parte del examen" con eso dicho el gekko tosió de nuevo en su mano.

Lo cual cada genin se echó el ojo el uno del otro, levantando la tensión en la habitación con ansias de pelear contra un oponente cara a cara sin límites.

 **Hola soy yo de nuevo espero que sea de su agrado la historia, subiré las habilidades de naruto actualizado.**

 **Naruto lvl 37**

 **Habilidades ninja:**

 **Kage bushin no jutsu (lvl 50)**

 **Velocidad chacra (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu (lvl 38)**

 **Sensor de chacra (lvl 30)**

 **Patada chacra (lvl 19)**

 **Instinto asesino (lvl 60)**

 **Arte ninja: lluvia de la muerte explosiva (lvl 21)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu garra sangrienta (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu escudo sangriento (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento: defensa sangrienta (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento: armadura sangrienta (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu espada sangrienta (lvl 9)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu clones de sangre (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangrienta (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo sangriento: consumir (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu criatura de sangre (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu ala sangriento (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu bola de agua (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de viento: jutsu bala de viento (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu clones de agua (lvl 29)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu látigo de agua (lvl 9)**

 **Fuinjutsu (lvl 60)**

 **Trampa (38)**

 **Cautela (38)**

 **Árbol caminar chacra (39)**

 **Sexy no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Mente del gamer (lvl max)**

 **Observar (lvl 45)**

 **Detector de genjutsu (lvl 29)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino (lvl 39)**

 **Henge (lvl max)**

 **Kawarimi (lvl max)**

 **Shurikenjutsu (lvl max)**

 **Kunais explosivo (lvl max)**

 **Afinidad viento (lvl 30)**

 **Afinidad agua (lvl 30)**

 **Afinidad sangre (lvl 40)**

 **Afinidad fuego (lvl 10)**

 **Afinidad tierra (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego (lvl 6)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bala de fuego (lvl 6)**

 **Afinidad rayo (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad hielo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de hielo: clones de hielo (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de hielo: jutsu dragón de hielo (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo de hielo: jutsu espejo de hielo (lvl 16)**

 **Sharingan (lvl 28)**

 **Chacra kyubi (lvl2)**

 **Habilidades ciudadano:**

 **Restauradores a domicilio (lvl 50)**

 **Próximo capítulo: comienza las preliminares**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	10. capitulo 9

El gamer jinchuriky

 **Este es mi siguiente capítulo de; el gamer jinchuriky.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado, disfruten de la historia.**

 **(Ventanilla de gamer/ pensamiento demoníaco)**

(Pensamiento personaje)

"hablar de personajes/ jutsu"

 **"hablar demoníaco/ jutsu demoníaco"**

Capítulo: comienza las preliminares

Después de que el segundo examen termino vemos a todos los equipos reunidos enfrente de hayate gekko.

"bien cómo iba diciendo, las preliminares se llevan a cabo solamente si en el examen anterior quedan muchos genin, cosa inusual" con eso tosió el examinador "participantes tienen el derecho de retirarse y no dar la prueba antes de que el combate empiece" hablo lo cual algunos genin levantaron la mano a retirarse, el examinador asintió mientras tosía.

"examinador yo no puedo continuar" hablo kabuto lo cual el pelo blanco tenía la mano levantada.

"yo tampoco, no tengo mucho chacra para continuar" hablo un genin de taki, lo que es seguido por su compañero de equipo.

"yo tampoco, apenas puedo sostenerme" hablo otro compañero de taki lo cual dejo a la kunoichi de pelo menta sola.

"bien, nadie más desea retirarse" pregunto gekko lo cual nadie levanto la mano "bien, lo que iba diciendo, en este combate no hay reglas, los participantes deberán luchar hasta que su adversario muera o hasta que admita su derrota y decida retirarse" con eso gekko tosió en su mano "como quedaron 21 participantes, las preliminares continuara ya que aún hay demasiado genin, así que, una tabla con el nombre de los participantes aparecerá y seleccionara a los dos ninja que lucharan, la elección se realizara al azar" tosió de nuevo el examinador "una vez terminado el combate los vencedores tendrán un mes para entrenar, mejorar y aprender nuevos jutsu antes de empezar con el ultimo combate el cual se realizara en konohagakure y los señores feudales y personas importantes de otros sitios serán invitados" con eso terminado tosió exageradamente.

Con eso dicho la pantalla grande en forma de tablero mostro los nombres al azar de participantes y se detuvo en dos nombres lo cual sasuke sonrió y el ninja de la hoja con lentes oscuro y paño que cubre su boca miro a sasuke.

"bien los participantes sasuke uchiha y yoroi akado se quedan para el primer encuentro, el resto se van a las barras de espera junto con su jounin sensei" con eso dicho los participantes se fueron a las barras de espera subiendo las escaleras que están apegado en la pared y para ver el combate del primer encuentro.

"elimínalo" mando en un susurro naruto en el oído de sasuke lo cual asintió en confirmación.

Una vez que el resto de los participantes estaban fuera de la línea de fuego hayate se acercó a los ninjas del primer encuentro, los genin se miraron de frente y gekko se posiciono entre ellos con la mano extendida "listo" lo cual los ninjas del primer encuentro se posicionaron listo para la batalla lo cual gekko término "comiencen" con eso dicho se apartó y se instaló junto a los otros examinadores para ver la pelea.

Sasuke se lanzó al ataque, puñetazo, patada, codazo, rodillazos, y más, mientras el ninja esquivaba fácilmente, sasuke ya arto de la burla activo su sharingan lo cual pudo hacer daño al contrincante antes que cambie de posición para esquivar, sasuke acertó un puñetazo en el estómago lo cual lo alejo, sasuke hizo señales con las manos "estilo de fuego: jutsu bala de fuego" grito su jutsu lo cual disparo hacia yoroi.

El ninja esquivo y se acercaba, hacia sasuke, sus manos brillaron en chacra y trato de darle un puñetazo lo cual sasuke vio el golpe y lo esquivo de ante mano antes que conectara.

Los combatientes continuaron con su asalto lo cual naruto estaba evaluando con su sharingan sorprendiendo a los jounin que vieron los ojos de naruto excepto kakashi lo cual ya sabía de ante mano, naruto estaba viendo la pelea con su sharingan activo después de utilizarlo vio la apertura lo cual sasuke aprovecho y naruto sonrió ya que ambos están sincronizados más de un sentido.

Mientras sasuke estaba luchando yoroi atrapo la mano de sasuke y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y luego lo pateo, pero sin soltar el puño de sasuke mientras chacra azul rodeaba la mano de yoroi.

Sasuke se sintió cansado y con su sharingan vio la causa, la mano de yoroi estaba absorbiendo su chacra lo cual el uchiha mando una patada logrando zafarse y se acercó lo suficientemente cerca y copio el mismo movimiento que lee ataco a naruto, la patada en la barbilla mandándolo a volar a yoroi y se ganó a su espalda, luego se giró y lo patio con el talón en la cara "ráfaga de leones" llamo sasuke lo cual su talón al contacto con la cara de yoroi envió al ninja al suelo y lo dejo inconsciente, sasuke cayo de pie con elegancia lo cual causo sakura y ino a chillar lo que sasuke ignoro olímpicamente al igual que con naruto.

"bien el participante yoroi no puede continuar así que sasuke uchiha gana" llamo el ganador hayate lo cual tosió en su mano de nuevo.

Naruto miro con sospecha a yoroi, el hombre tenía suficiente chacra como para seguir, algo está fuera de línea los pensamientos de naruto se detuvo al escuchar el siguiente encuentro lo cual la pantalla de nuevo busco nombre, después de que sasuke volvió hacia donde su equipo se instaló al lado de naruto para ver el combate "viste eso" murmuro lo cual naruto asintió.

"el hombre se estaba conteniendo algo está pasando que es anormal, el sujeto tiene más chacra como un jounin, pero se dejó perder eso me intriga" murmuro naruto lo cual sasuke asintió en comprensión ya que el hombre tiene experiencia la pregunta es porque se dejó perder tan fácilmente no tiene sentido.

"el siguiente combatiente será zaku abumi contra shino aburame, los participantes nombrado por favor bajen para su encuentro" informo hayate lo cual el hombre de aspecto enfermizo volvió a toser.

Los nombrado bajaron y se posicionaron al frente de su oponente el árbitro repitió el proceso como lo hizo con el primer encuentro.

"bien, listo" dijo hayate lo cual bajo la mano y salto de distancia "comiencen" con eso dicho zaku apunto sus manos hacia adelante y salió aire contra shino, lo cual shino esquivo el viento salido de las palmas de zaku que se vieron unos tubos.

Shino envió los insectos desde su manga hacia zaku, zaku esquivo los insectos y desde su mano siguió lanzando ondas lo cual shino se protegió con un escudo de insectos.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

El equipo de maito gai, el hombre de expande verde explicaba sobre el clan aburame y sus insectos, neji miro con su byakugan y se sorprendió de no ver los puntos de tenketsu, si no puro chacra e insectos dentro del cuerpo de shino lo que causo asco.

"por eso el clan aburame es conocido por sus insectos que viven dentro de ellos, así como una colmena humana" termino gai de explicar a sus genin.

"eso es asqueroso" dijo una kunoichi con el cabello amarrado como los bollos.

"eso es cierto tenten, por eso los aburame son tan callado y serio en su trabajo, pero son más comunes para ellos que los insectos vivan dentro de ellos, ya que se alimentan de los chacras de sus víctimas" termino de redactar gai.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Naruto miraba con su sharingan al igual que sasuke y miraron de como los insectos se acercaban a zaku desde atrás "ya termino el combate, shino ganara" declaro naruto lo cual vio como zaku trato de ocupar su onda de sonido pero es tapado por los insectos y el sobre esfuerzo sus brazos reventaron y salieron los sonidos por los poros de zaku lo cual sus brazos terminaron inútiles y shino rodeo a todos los insecto en el cuerpo de zaku derrotándolo y dejándolo casi seco de chacra "pobre idiota debería a verse retirado antes de ser rodeado de insectos" suspiro naruto lo cual vieron de como el ninja de sonido es llevado lejos hacia la enfermería.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"ganador shino aburame" declaro después de que se llevaron a zaku, "ahora el siguiente encuentro" tosió hayate lo cual la pantalla de nuevo cambió a los nombres hasta detenerse "el tercer encuentro será kankuro de la arena contra naruto uzumaki" tosió el examinador, lo cual kankuro sonrió listo para poner en su lugar a ese bastardo de pelo rubio.

Naruto bajo suspirando sobre molesto del sujeto con maquillaje según el joven ninja de konoha.

Una vez que estaban reunidos en frente del oponente hayate se puso entre medio con la mano extendida "están listo" dijo lo cual kankuro se posiciono y naruto se quedó de brazos cruzados mirando indiferente "comience" con eso dicho el chunin examinador se retiró de un salto antes del fuego cruzado.

"te hare pagar por la humillación que me hiciste" declaro kankuro lo cual naruto miro sin inmutarse.

"inténtalo si puedes ninja del maquillaje" se burló naruto lo cual saco de quicio al ninja de la arena.

"¡es pintura de guerra!" grito kankuro lo cual se lanzó hacia naruto con un puñetazo lo cual naruto esquivo.

"eso es todo lo que puedes hacer" se siguió burlando naruto, kankuro ya tuvo suficiente de esa mierda.

"toma esto" grito lanzando shuriken hacia naruto lo cual naruto esquivo pero los shuriken volvieron hacia él, naruto siguió esquivando los shuriken de kankuro "que te parece esto" sonrió kankuro lo cual naruto seguía esquivando los shuriken.

"Esto es una mierda aburrido" con eso dicho sus manos estallaron en sangre hasta el ante brazos apareciendo así las garras sangrientas y su ante brazo con protección de dientes de sangre en forma de serrucho "pero basta de juegos" con eso dicho naruto atrapo los shuriken con sus garras y se lo lanzo con potencia hacia kankuro.

Kankuro lo esquivo, pero no se dio cuenta de que naruto se acercó lo suficientemente cerca lo cual naruto enterró sus garras hacia el estómago de kankuro, pero no salía sangre como naruto estaba acostumbrado hacer.

"que" murmuro naruto, pero salió despedido por kankuro con una patada, el joven shinobi de pelo rubio miro con enojo y noto el kankuro atravesado lo cual su piel se desplomo formándose una marioneta de madera "qué demonios" murmuro lo cual noto el bulto liberándose mostrando a kankuro sano y a salvo.

"sorprendido pues conociste a mi marioneta cuervo" respondió kankuro lo cual naruto sintió una mala sensación.

Naruto miro a la marioneta luego se escuchó un clic y disparo agujas sembon lo cual naruto esquivo fácilmente, naruto activo su sharingan y vio que las agujas sembon tenía un color purpura despidiendo de la punta lo que llego a la conclusión que tenía veneno, naruto hizo señales con las garras lo cual varios jounin se sorprendieron de como naruto hacia señales sin molestarse con sus garras "estilo de agua: jutsu bola de agua" grito naruto lo cual despidió una gran bola de agua en dirección hacia kankuro.

El ninja esquivo junto con su marioneta y siguió disparando hacia naruto mientras que dicho genin esquivaba y escupía bola de agua desde su boca dejando el suelo húmedo lo cual naruto mantenía sonriendo "de que sonríes" exclamo el ninja titiritero molesto de no ser una amenaza como lo esperaba y que lo tomaran en serio.

"ho nada, solo tenía pensado que ya es hora de terminar" dijo naruto causando que muchos se preguntaran a que se refería "estilo de hielo: jutsu dragón de hielo" llamo naruto terminando su secuencia de sellos con las garras y desde el llamado la habitación bajo de temperatura e haciendo que la habitación se congelara sobre también las barras que estaban húmeda por los ataques de naruto con su bola de agua, desde el suelo de naruto apareció un dragón hecha de hielo de la altura de 4 metros indicando que era de bajo nivel y no tan potente como el de 40 metros pero si es un jutsu de tomar en cuenta, naruto estaba montando el dragón de hielo en su cabeza, el dragón de hielo emitió un rugido lo cual causo a kankuro ponerse nervioso, desde el dragón de hielo escupió desde su fauces balas de hielo puntiagudo listo para empalar a kankuro lo cual el ninja escapo a tiempo, naruto al ver eso creo 10 clones de sombra y se posicionaron en un círculo alrededor de kankuro he hicieron más dragones de hielo sorprendiendo a los espectadores que veían el combate o mejor dicho masacre, kankuro trato de esquivar todos los asaltos pero era alcanzado de a poco, unos hielo se incrusto en el hombro, brazos, piernas, espalda el hombre estaba sangrando y temblando de frio su marioneta recibió mayor daño "ríndete kankuro, no me podrás ganar y eso que es un poco de jutsu que utilice ahí" dijo sorprendiendo a los jounin lo cual kankuro apretó los dientes, desde su marioneta se desarmo y despidió un gas de humo de color purpura, lo cual naruto suspiro por lo terco que era su oponente "estilo de viento: jutsu bala de viento" dijo naruto junto con sus clones aun encima de sus dragones de hielo, una vez dicho la técnica escupió balas de aire lo cual enviaron el gas venenoso hacia kankuro lo cual el ninja no pudo esquivar y se vio obligado a respirar de dolor ya que las balas de aire junto con el gas venenoso se estrellaron en el cuerpo de kankuro lo cual el ninja de traje de gato se vio obligado a resistir en dolor y respirar su propio veneno.

Una vez que dejaron se vio a kankuro débil con heridas graves en su cuerpo de producto del hielo, naruto dejo sus clones se fueron en humo y al mismo tiempo a su dragón de hielo y los otros se convirtieron en agua dejando el suelo húmedo, naruto camino calmadamente hacia kankuro lo cual el ninja se asustó "no aléjate" grito débil tratando de escapar pero naruto apunto con su garras y desde su garras disparo balas de sangre hacia su pierna, hizo tropezar el ninja de arena, una vez que naruto estuvo cerca su sello maldito se expandió, naruto gruño de dolor y tomo a kankuro desde su garganta sosteniéndolo con sus garras, mientras naruto se resistía a matarlo murmuro "ríndete antes que pierda el control" dijo con voz mortal mostrando su sharingan hacia kankuro, dicho ninja no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

"me rindo" con eso dicho naruto soltó a kankuro mientras trataba de luchar contra la marca maldita, kakashi noto esto, una vez que naruto se fue hacia donde su equipo están kakashi se interpuso.

"naruto ven conmigo" con eso dicho naruto no tuvo más remedio que aceptar a regañadientes, necesitaba ayuda de alguien para sellar este sello maldito y que mejor que kakashi, ya que no tuvo tiempo para hacer una copia de seguridad de su propio sello como lo hizo con sasuke.

"bien" murmuro naruto, kakashi tomo el hombro de naruto y kakashi miro hacia sus alumnos restante.

"vuelvo en seguida" declaro kakashi, en un sushin junto con naruto se fueron de la vista de todos.

(Naruto ¿qué tiene planeado orochimaru para ti?) fueron los pensamientos del hokage ya que desde anko informo sobre orochimaru en la segunda parte de los exámenes chunin preocupo al hokage, desde que tuvo conocimiento de que el sharingan de sasuke y naruto su extraña kekei genkai de obtener otros kekei genkai sea duojutsu u otros era un blanco perfecto como para orochimaru interesarse.

"bien el siguiente encuentro será sakura haruno contra ino yamanaka, por favor bajen" declaro hayate tosiendo en su mano.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Naruto estaba en una habitación junto con kakashi que termino de dibujar los sellos "estas seguro de este sello funciona naruto" pregunto kakashi lo cual naruto asintió.

Naruto le explico su sello de fuinjutsu para hacer frente al sello maldito lo cual lo utilizo en sasuke, naruto le respondió el encuentro con orochimaru y que el sello maldito de sasuke ya está listo e dominado, naruto dijo todo los pasos para el sellado lo cual kakashi lo pedido siguiendo las instrucciones "si kakashi sensei, claro que funciona, no pude colocarme a mí mismo ya que se necesita una gran cantidad de chacra y estando prestando chacra a mis clones que tiene la mitad de la misma no funciona" respondió naruto lo cual kakashi suspiro.

"bien esto picara mucho" dijo lo cual kakashi hizo los sellos de mano y toco el hombro donde está la marca maldita "arte fuinjutsu: sello de los tres espíritus" exclamo kakashi lo cual los sellos de la habitación brillaron y se juntaron con el sello maldito de naruto lo cual es idéntico al de sasuke excepto que están en espirales el centro de cada gota. Naruto gimió de incomodidad y picazón que sintió el hombro una vez listo terminado naruto cayo dormido, kakashi evaluó y vio el sello de naruto hizo su trabajo como naruto lo describió (debo admitir que estas honrando a tus antes pasado naruto) fueron los pensamientos de kakashi hasta sentir una presencia.

"kukukukuku, quien diría que naruto-kun encontrara la forma de evitar ser consumido por la oscuridad del sello maldito" hablo una voz lo cual kakashi reconoció como orochimaru.

El ninja que copia destapo su sharingan mostrando hacia donde esta orochimaru mirando en una esquina.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"empate, ninguno de los competidores es calificado para entrar en la tercera parte del examen" llamo hayate viendo de como sakura y ino quedaron inconsciente al mismo tiempo lo cual sasuke suspiro de resignación por la humillante pelea de su compañera de equipo de pelo rosa.

Después de eso llegaron naruto junto con kakashi, sasuke miro a su compañero de pelo rubio, el rubio miro hacia su compañero uchiha.

Kakashi ignoro a sus genin mientras sacaba su libro y seguía leyendo mientras que naruto se ganó al lado de sasuke, el uchiha miro a su compañero para luego ver hacia la competencia.

"los siguientes competidores son, … tenten de la hoja contra temari de la arena, por favor bajen para su encuentro" termino tosiendo hayate lo cual las nombradas kunoichis de cada aldea bajaron para su combate, hayate se posiciono "están listo, comience" con eso dicho hayate se apartó del lugar.

"solo necesito tres lunas y ganare el partido" declaro temari lo cual su abanico se abrió un poco mostrando una luna.

Tenten no perdió tiempo y comenzó a sacar sus pergaminos y saco un bastón Bo de fierro, lo cual tenten se lanzó a interceptar temari, la kunoichi de la arena esquivo y con el abanico grande lo golpeo y mando a volar a tenten separándola de temari lo cual ella abrió un poco más el ventilador mostrando dos lunas.

Tenten se levantó y saco un pergamino y los pergaminos en un puf de humo una lluvia de herramientas ninjas salieron desde el pergamino, temari agarro su abanico e salto de distancia y agito su abanico lo cual produjo un viento fuerte con lo cual las herramientas se detuvieron sin sellar al ninja de la arena y tenten no tuvo tiempo de esquivar que es golpeada por el viento que causo su contrincante y golpearse contra la pared haciendo un mini cráter.

"mierda" tosió un poco de sangre tenten, se levantó de nuevo y saco otro par de pergaminos, la kunoichi corrió hacia su oponente mientras temari abrió todo su abanico mostrando las tres lunas lo cual tenten grito su técnica "estilo dragones gemelos" grito tenten lo cual la chica salto hacia arriba y si pergamino estallaron en humor formándose unos dos dragones que bailaban alrededor de tenten "lluvia de armas" termino tenten lo cual todas las armas salieron de los pergaminos en una lluvia hacia temari lo cual la chica de arena agito su abanico con toda su fuerza enviando un potente viento lo cual cambio la dirección de las armas e impacto en tenten lo cual la chica sintió de cómo sus armas son devuelto hacia ella y más el viento huracanado lo cual ella no pudo esquivar, tenten cayo inconsciente mientras temari se ganó debajo de la kunoichi de la hoja y cerro su abanico lo cual tenten cayó encima del abanico de fierro impactando en su espalda y quedar inconsciente tenten.

"te dije, en tres lunas el partido termina" se burló temari tirando a tenten en el suelo e irse hacia donde sus hermanos esperan.

"el ganador de este combate es temari de la arena" declaro hayate lo cual tosió en su mano y los médicos entraron y se llevaron al inconsciente tenten a la enfermería.

Naruto miro hacia el inconsciente tenten y luego miro hacia temario lo cual la dicha kunoichi miro a naruto, naruto sabía que ocultaba algo pero que, ya que no hizo casi nada solo utilizo el viento de su abanico y no ocupo todo su potencial.

Sasuke vio la mirada de naruto hacia temari y se sintió un poco celosa, lo cual envió un pequeño codazo a naruto lo que saca de su evaluación y miro a sasuke que lo miraba sin saber que emoción mostraron en sus ojos.

"el siguiente partido será shikamaru nara contra kin tsuchi, por favor bajen para su encentro" llamo con tos el hayate.

"problemático" murmuro perezoso el nara ya que lo encuentra un lastre las preliminares, solo salió ya que su sensei le ordeno.

Naruto vio la pelea, era más bien una pelea de estrategia, lo cual duro unos 10 minutos ya que shikamaru atrapo a su oponente en su sombra e hizo golpearse la cabeza de su oponente hacia la pared dejándola inconsciente y volver, naruto estuvo evaluando la sombra de shikamaru todo momento, ya encontró un punto débil de su técnica gasta más chacra.

"bien el siguiente será fuu de takigakure contra kiba inuzuka" tosió lo cual los nombrados bajaron hacia la plataforma.

"yea, ya era hora, ella se ve débil será fácil cierto akamaru" exclamo kiba ignorando el enojo de la kunoichi de pelo menta.

(Con que eso piensa he, veremos quién es débil de quien) fue el pensamiento de fuu lo cual bajo para su encuentro.

"idiota, subestimar a un oponente sin conocerlo es suicidio, sobre todo si es una chica kunoichi" murmuro naruto con su sharingan activo para ver el momento en donde kiba será masacrado por la furia de una kunoichi lo cual sasuke asintió en silencio de acuerdo con su compañero de equipo.

(Por lo menos alguien no ve las kunoichis débil con solo su apariencia, claro excepto sakura y ino que es un buen ejemplo de una excusa de una kunoichi) fue el pensamiento de sasuke lo cual miro a naruto con un pequeño rubor (me pregunto si naruto no me ve débil) fue el pensamiento fugas de sasuke lo cual ignoro su sentimiento y siguió mirando a los concursantes del encuentro.

"bien listo" tosió el hayate lo cual ambos asintieron sobre todo fuu con una sonrisa maliciosa en mente para torturar a su oponente "comience" con eso dicho el árbitro salto de lejos para ver la pelea.

"bien vamos akamaru" declaro kiba lanzándose hacia la kunoichi de taki con un golpe hacia la cara, pero fuu bloqueo el golpe y agarro el brazo y tiro a kiba desde su hombro con una fuerza increíble, mandando a volar a kiba y arrastrarse en el suelo "oye no es justo" se quejó kiba lo cual de nuevo se lanzó al ataque.

"que soy débil he, veremos si tus palabras son verdad" se burló fuu, kiba se lanzó de nuevo hacia la chica de taki.

La pelea era de un solo lado, fuu dominaba a kiba como un profesional que domestica a su perro cosa que kiba se dio cuenta, kiba trato de golpearla lo cual dejo frustrado de como la kunoichi respondía con facilidad con un contraataque y apartándolo de ella haciendo distancia.

"se acabó, akamaru" gruño kiba, se posiciono en cuatro patas lo cual akamaru salto a la espalda de su amo "estilo ninja: hombre bestia" declaro kiba como akamaru se transformó una copia de su amo con los ojos como canino y dientes filosos como un animal, con sus uñas se agrandaron en forma de garra dándole un aspecto más salvaje "estilo inuzuka: colmillo sobre colmillo" llamo su técnica mientras salto y giro a alta velocidad formando una especie de taladro junto con su perro, eran dos taladros lo cual fuu esquivaba con un poco de dificultad.

La chica se aburrió de darle falsas esperanzas a kiba, lo cual hiso señales con la mano "estilo de agua: jutsu bala de agua" grito ella lo cual escupió una multitud de balas de agua mientras esquivaba, una vez que impacto en contra de kiba su ropa se empezó a mojar y con el peso de la ropa húmeda su ataque no era tan potente y redujo la velocidad lo cual era un taladro lento.

Fuu sonrió ya que kiba y akamaru le costaba girar por la humedad después la chica de taki llamo su siguiente jutsu "estilo ninja: jutsu polen paralizante" declaro ella lo cual escupió una niebla de polen amarillo lo cual kiba y akamaru no pudo cambia su trayectoria y aspiro el polen sobre todo si respiraba rápido para que no se ahogue con su técnica por la alta velocidad y poca respiración que da la técnica.

Kiba y akamaru cayeron con dolor en su cuerpo "que me hiciste" murmuro kiba lo cual le costaba moverse, se sentía su cuerpo adormecido al igual que akamaru.

La kunoichi de taki se burló de kiba "que hice, mmm, a ya se, te paralice con un polen especial que adormece todo su cuerpo en una parálisis" declaro ella lo cual kiba murmuro algo incoherente "perdón que dijiste" pregunto ya que no escucho lo que dijo kiba.

"dije que eres una perra tramposa" declaro kiba lo cual naruto murmuro algo sobre idiota que escavo su propia tumba.

"me dijiste perra" dijo una forma calma mortal de parte de la kunoichi lo cual kiba siguió diciéndole cosas que una chica nunca debería escuchar.

(Enserio ese tipo es más que muerto, si sasuki tiene su sharingan activo por una razón, debería odiar a kiba por subestimar kunoichis diciéndole que las kunoichis son débil y no pueden ser fuerte y son perras, eso ya es suicidio) fue el pensamiento de naruto mirando al uchiha que estaba tan calmado con un kunai afilando en sus manos (sip, ese tipo está bien muerto).

Kiba es pateado por una poderosa patada de la kunoichi en la mandíbula enviándolo a estrellarse en la pared formando un cráter considerable, luego la kunoichi de taki siguió su asalto, masacrando al hombre perro por las palabras ofensas que dijo, luego es lanzado hacia el centro del campo de combate kiba se trató de parar pero la kunoichi le dio una poderos patada entre las piernas donde el sol no brilla, haciendo que cada varones presente se cubrieran entre sus partes nobles en un dolor fantasmal incluso naruto se cubrió por instinto al igual que kakashi que estaba pendiente en la lectura.

Kiba grito de agonía mientras se masajeaba sus joyas lastimadas por la poderosa patada que envió la kunoichis de taki, pero no estaba hecho se dio una punta pie en el estómago haciendo que kiba se retorciera en dolo, la chica lo pateo haciendo que kiba tratara de apoyarse en cuatro patas lo cual fuu se sentó en su espalda y le agarro un brazo y le hizo una llave lo cual lo estaba inmovilizando.

"bájate, pesas" gimió kiba en agonía lo cual fuu tomo esa palabra como una ofensa.

"me dijiste gorda" dijo con calma mortal lo cual siguió con la tortura de kiba, el niño perro gritaba lo cual seguía fuu con la lección de kiba.

Después de la tortura del niño animal quedo inconsciente y fuu resoplo sobre ser un culo engreído que no respetan las kunoichis.

"el ganador de este combate es fuu de taki" con eso los médicos se llevaron a kiba a la enfermería, kiba seguía murmurando sobre el dolor de las joyas.

Naruto miro con su sharingan a fuu, la chica capto su mirada y le guiño un ojo cosa que la uchiha no pasó desapercibida y se llenó de celos de como naruto se ruborizo y vio a otro lado.

(Que se cree esa, naruto es mío) fue el pensamiento de la uchiha celosa.

"bien el siguiente encuentro será, … hinata hyuga contra neji hyuga por favor bajen" con eso dicho el siguiente encuentro comenzó.

"el destino me declara el ganador de este combate" declaro neji lo cual disgusto a naruto sobre el destino.

"neji-oni-san" murmuro hinata lo cual naruto pudo escuchar muy bien, algo está pasando neji despide instinto asesino hacia su familia.

"comience" con eso dicho salto de distancia el examinador de las preliminares.

Con eso la pelea inicio, neji ataco con su técnica palma suave de los hyuga lo cual hinata contraataco con la misma técnica bloqueando.

La pelea era de puro taijutsu, naruto miraba de como neji disfrutaba de esta pelea si se le puede llamar así, se sintió rabia de como un miembro de la familia trata de matar a su propia.

Cosa que el uchiha se dio cuenta, naruto odia los matones y arrogantes contra los débiles eso era tabú en el diccionario de naruto, además de su diccionario, imposible no existe en él, cosa que sasuke aprecio de naruto.

"observar" murmuro naruto apenas conteniendo de como la batalla seguía.

 **(Observar)**

 **Nombre: neji hyuga**

 **Título: prodigio del año pasado**

 **Nivel: 42**

 **HP: 156750**

 **CP: 75000**

 **STR: 1500**

 **VIT: 180**

 **DEX: 75**

 **INT: 250**

 **SIO: 160**

 **LUK: 100**

 **Estado: rama secundaria de la familia hyuga (- 5% exp de respeto hyuga rama principal), destino (- 10% de reputación con el clan hyuga).**

 **Neji hyuga es de la rama secundaria que son esclavos de la rama principal con el sello del pájaro enjaulado para manipular a los de la rama secundaria, neji odia a hinata por la muerte de su padre por un pacto entre kumo e konoha para evitar la guerra, neji echa la culpa a hinata por ser secuestrada y su padre la rescato y como pago el destino de su padre fue la muerte.**

Naruto al terminar de leer esto se llenó de rabia, como pueden culpar a hinata por ser secuestrada miro de como hinata luchaba para ponerse de pie, pero neji iba a rematarla con el junken que va directo al corazón de hinata dispuesto a destruirlo.

La sala se llenó de silencio en un parpadeo los jounin y naruto protegieron a hinata, naruto con sus garras enfrente de hinata desafiando a que neji pase sobre él, y los jounin más el examinador de la preliminar sujetando a neji, kakashi sujetaba del brazo, kurenai sujetaba del otro brazo que iba para el corazón de hinata de rodillas y el sensei de neji sujetándolo del hombro y por ultima el examinador sujetando con el dedo en su diadema mientras su otra mano estaba en su pecho esperando el ataque de neji. Hinata escupió un pegote de sangre antes de caer, pero es atrapada por naruto que la recostó suavemente en el suelo aun con sus garras sin hacerle daño, naruto toco la sangre de hinata y consumió un poco de su sangre mientras limpiaba y sacaba un papel chacra especial que ocupo en sasuki en el viaje de las olas, se lo puso en el pecho "kai" murmuro y un chacra verde rodeo el cuerpo de hinata.

"naruto que haces" pregunto kakashi viendo interesado que naruto saco un papel chacra, pero diferente.

"estoy curando la mayoría de las lesiones de hinata, sensei, con mi sello creado puedo curar" dijo naruto lo cual sorprendió la mayoría de los presentes un genin creado un papel chacra para curaciones eso es muy avanzado.

"dime que lo probaste antes verdad naruto" pregunto kurenai peligrosamente seria.

"si, lo probé en mí primero y después a sasuke cuando la misión de las olas" respondió naruto aliviando a kurenai y sorprendiendo a todos en la sala por lo bueno en fuinjutsu.

"hmp, el destino me declaro ganador, su destino era perder ante mi" dijo neji lo cual naruto se llenó de furia reviso los recuerdos de hinata y el trato que recibe de su familia, su sangre estaba hirviendo de rabia.

"cállate" con eso dicho, despidió un gran instinto asesino en plena potencia hacia neji lo cual la sala se llenó de tensión incluso los jounin sintió el instinto asesino de naruto "el destino no existe, si no llegamos a enfrentar en una pelea te romperé todos los huesos por tu estúpida obsesión con el destino y haciendo que todos se vean inferior a ti" con eso naruto centro su mirada en neji lo cual mostro sus ojos azules en ira con el sharingan activo y las venas alrededor de los ojos indicando una réplica del byakugan.

Los jounin vieron sus ojos y se sorprendieron de naruto tener el sharingan mas el byakugan en una mezcla "naruto tienes el byakugan" respiro kurenai con el sudor rodando en su frente por el inmenso instinto asesino de naruto luego naruto miro en su dirección, en los ojos de naruto mostro la ira contenida luego se centró en neji lo cual quedo sorprendido por como naruto despertó el byakugan del clan hyuga y tiene el sharingan con tres tomoes al mismo tiempo.

"qué clase de monstruo eres tú" gruño neji lo cual naruto envió más instinto asesino haciendo que neji le cueste respirar incluso los jounin se estaban manteniendo en pie

"tu verdugo" dijo con una calma mortal luego dejo de enviar chacra a sus ojos las venas desaparecieron indicando que dejo de usar el byakugan, pero no desactivo el sharingan hasta después desactivo el sharingan con tres tomoes volviendo a sus ojos azules zafiros y vio como el brillo del cuerpo de hinata paro indicando que ya está estable.

Con eso naruto tomo el papel chacra ya consumido y se lo guardo para luego irse al lado del uchiha que lo miraba con interrogación.

"te lo diré más tarde sasuke" murmuro naruto en su oído lo cual sasuke asintió en comprensión algo molesto a naruto de verdad y quería saber que era.

Después de que llegaran los médicos y revisaran a hinata que estaba inconsciente, evaluó lo cual los médicos se sorprendieron de como el fuinjutsu de naruto curo las heridas internas, pero no el hueso que estaba a medio curado "es sorprendente hinata no tiene heridas interna todo fue curado" dijo el ninja medico lo cual sorprendió a todos en la sala "solo necesita descansar es todo" con eso dicho se llevaron a hinata a la enfermería.

Una vez que declararon a neji como ganador continúo con el combate "bien el siguiente competidor será,… gaara de la arena contra rock lee" tosió lo cual lee grito de júbilo sobre las llamas de la juventud y salto hacia la plataforma donde los combaten dan, gaara se desmorono en un sushin de arena y reapareció en la plataforma como arena formándose el cuerpo de gaara con los brazos cruzados una vez que los competidores estaban abajo "comiencen" con eso tosió hayate alejándose del par de genin en competencia para su combate.

La pelea fue instantánea, lee se lanzó hacia gaara lo cual la arena actuó como defensa automático en cada ataque que lee hizo, mientras gaara no se movía en nada, naruto le intrigo eso "observar" murmuro naruto lo cual se abrió los datos adquiridos de gaara lo que le sorprendió es su nivel.

 **(Observar)**

 **Nombre: gaara de la arena**

 **Título: demonio de la arena**

 **Nivel: 50**

 **HP: 200000**

 **CP: 200000/100000**

 **STR: 60**

 **VIT: 300**

 **DEX: 80**

 **INT: 350**

 **SIO: 260 (-10)**

 **LUK: 150**

 **Estado: hijo del kazekage (+ 5% exp de combate), jinchuriky (- 15% de reputación con la aldea de la arena), demonio de la arena (- 25% exp de reputación con la aldea de la arena), somnoliento (- 10 de SIO)**

 **Gaara de la arena es un jinchuriky de una cola, shukaku no tanuki el espíritu de la arena, además de ser hijo del kazekage su pasado es de pura muerte, el demonio no lo deja dormir por temor de que le controle en el sueño por eso se pintó alrededor de los ojos para que el enemigo o los conocidos no vea su falta de sueño.**

Naruto sabía que fuu era un jinchuriky, pero gaara no, vio como continuaba la pelea lee estaba usando las ocho puertas internas según escucho de kakashi, luego vio como lee golpeo a gaara que estaba desprevenido y vio como lee atravesó la defensa de arena y le dio una patada a la barbilla y como lo amarro con las vendas para luego llamar el omote renge y girar con su víctima lo cual se estrelló en, … arena? Parece que la arena de gaara le salvo la vida, ese ataque ya lo experimento naruto pero nuca toco el suelo gracias a su línea de sangre lo cual se liberó, ese recuerdo lo dejo a un lado para ver de como gaara enviaba un stunami de arena hacia lee lo cual hacia todo por escapar pero a la final la arena lo capturo y se escuchó la palabra de gaara por primera vez "funeral de arena" con eso la arena exprimió a lee de su brazo y pierna lo cual se escuchó un crujido de huesos rotos lo cual la arena tomo a lee y lo lanzo hacia el suelo estrellándose dejándolo inconsciente pero se levantó, la arena ya venía para rematarlo pero gai rescato a lee de una muerte.

"ya es suficiente" con eso dicho gai llevo a lee a la enfermería.

"bien, el ganador de este partido es gaara de la arena, ahora va a ver una competición de tres jóvenes genin el ultimo que queda en pie gana, los participante chougi akimichi, misumi sturugi" pero es interrumpido por el ninja de la hoja misumi sturugi "me retiro no tengo ganas de pelear" con eso dicho el participante "bien, entonces será normal el partido, chougi akimichi contra dosu kinuta" tosió el árbitro lo cual los participantes bajaron y se posicionaron "comiencen" con eso dicho chougi se expandió y se formó una pelota humana lo cual rodo hacia dosu pero el ninja del sonido esquivo haciendo que chougi se estrellara contra la pared y dosu terminara el combate con su brazo sonido noqueando a chougi "bien eso fue rápido,…" tosió hayate viendo el partido termino muy pronto "bien el ganador es dosu kinuta" con eso dio terminada las preliminares" bien ahora los ganadores vengan hacia la plataforma y anko aquí trae una caja con los números ya que serán lo que les tocara contra, bien ahora saquen para dar terminada las preliminares" con eso dicho anko se acercó y cada genin llego para sacar una hoja "y me dicen el número que les toco" con eso cada genin abrió su papel y vio sus números.

"1" dijo naruto lo cual el examinador anoto el nombre de naruto en la primera fila.

"2" dijo neji lo cual el examinador anoto el nombre del hyuga.

"bien el primer combate será entre naruto uzumaki contra neji hyuga" con eso marco el siguiente número.

"3" dijo temari lo cual hayate anoto el numero con el nombre de temari de la arena.

"4" dijo shikamaru lo cual termino de anotar.

"bien el segundo combate será entre temari de la arena contra shikamaru nara" con eso dicho tosió en su mano mientras tenía la carpeta de los combatientes.

"5" dijo fuu lo cual el ninja de la hoja anoto el nombre de fuu sobre el número.

"6" dijo shino lo cual hayate anoto encima del número su nombre.

"bien el tercer combate será entre fuu de taki contra shino aburame" con eso siguió con los penúltimos números

"7"dijo sasuke lo cual hayate anoto el número de sasuke.

"8" dijo dosu lo cual el árbitro anoto también el nombre.

"bien el cuarto combate será entre sasuke uchiha contra dosu kinuta" declaro hayate lo cual escucho el último número impar.

"9" dijo gaara sorprendiendo al resto ya que quedo solo sin contrincante.

"bien esto es inusual ya que tenemos 9 competidores lo cual sería que el ganador de la segunda fila en las semi finales se enfrentara a gaara, bien ya todo en orden en un mes será la tercera prueba ya que pueden descansar, superar sus habilidades, entrenar todo un mes antes de que la tercera parte del examen será en el estadio, así que buena suerte y felicidades por pasar a la siguiente prueba" con eso dicho tosió hayate.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Naruto iba saliendo hasta que es detenido por sasuke lo cual tomo del brazo "necesitamos hablar" mando sasuke lo cual naruto suspiro y asintió de todas formas.

Una vez afuera del campo de entrenamiento 44 se fueron hacia el departamento de naruto, fueron en tejados en tejados para llegar más rápido hacia su departamento.

Se tardaron unos 20 minutos en llegar y una vez adentro sasuki dejo su genjutsu de varón para ser una kunoichi y hablar con naruto.

"Bien que quieres hablar" pregunto naruto tranquilamente ya que sasuki se ha estado portando muy extraño a su alrededor desde que la marco con el sello maldito.

"quiero hablar de lo que me hiciste, he estado muy caliente desde la mordida, respóndeme" mando sasuki impaciente ya que le ha vuelto loca con esos pensamientos fugases de naruto y ella misma en una relación que la dejo intranquila, diablos sobre cuando se desmayó soñó con naruto.

"primero hice el sello de mano, luego agregó chacra en los colmillos,… (algo no anda bien, si es así tiene que ver con otro chacra que inyecte, acaso kyubi tuvo algo que ver) fue el pensamiento de naruto pero una voz profunda lo desconcertó **(posiblemente)** escucho naruto haciendo ponerse en guardia con kunais en la mano cosa que asusto a sasuki lo cual naruto se puso a mirar por todos lados "quien anda ahí" mando naruto lo cual se posiciono en posición de ataque **(todavía no estás listo para verme)** se escuchó de nuevo la voz luego naruto dejo de moverse y guardo sus kunais (acaso fue el kyubi), **(si fui yo)** con eso naruto se sorprendió trato de sacar más información pero no le podía decirle a sasuki de su carga, no está lista para saber aún.

"dobe dime" mando sasuki acabando la paciencia lo cual naruto respondió sobre el sello maldito trabaja de una forma diferente.

"esa es mi teoría quizás sientas incomodidades o algo así, pero no es nada grave" dijo naruto lo cual sasuki miro con el sharingan activo.

"eso espero usurantokashi, necesitare una ducha" con eso la chica uchiha volvió a utilizar el genjutsu que tenía su cuerpo para cambiar de apariencia e irse a su casa para una ducha de agua helada.

Una vez fuera de vista naruto respiro de alivio ya que no sabía qué clase de chacra del kyubi afectaría a sasuki (pensé que era mi funeral) fue el pensamiento de naruto **(ho no te preocupe, eso es una pequeña dosis de mi chacra, afectan las hormonas, pero la pregunta cuánto tiempo, jejejeje)** naruto escucho la voz y se molestó por la risa (a que te refieres) pregunto naruto lo cual el zorro en su interior se rio **(afectan las hormonas, o sea los acelera, en vez de que le llegue el momento te buscara y será tu día bien o mal como quiera los humanos los vea no me importa)** naruto estuvo un rato pensativo (o sea las hormonas, te refieres a) naruto tuvo la sospecha que el zorro asintió **(si, así es, veo que no eres tan tonto como creía)** con eso naruto se confundió aunque le llego una pregunta (como puedes hablar conmigo y porque de repente quieres hablar conmigo) fue la pregunta, naruto sintió como el zorro está sonriendo **(ho simple, solo quiero pagar el alquiler prestando mi chacra con una sola condición, utilizarlo y lo reúne en tu sello maldito para evolucionarlo al segundo nivel, ya que mi chacra es malicioso y necesita entrenarlo, solo eso pido dime acepta esta propuesta si/no)** naruto se quedó pensando luego vio una ventanilla diferente a las demás.

 **(Quieres aprender utilizar chacra del kyubi si/no)** naruto lo pensó luego "si" suspiro naruto en arriesgarse en sí, ya que luego sintió un escalofrió por su columna y unas partículas rojas en forma de gotas de sangre se reunieron y entraron en el cuerpo de naruto en el sello maldito lo cual le dolió como una perra.

 **(Felicidades eres capaz de invocar chacra del kyubi fácilmente, hacer un pacto con el diablo puede traer buena y mala suerte, bendición o maldición, kyubi te propuso un trato ahora puedes estar en modo kyubi sin cola, advertencia tu barra de corrupción se ha creado, ahora eres capaz de ganar velocidad, fuerza, reflejos, vitalidad y chacra, a medidas de que tu barra de corrupción llega al 100% pierdes el control, tu reputación con el kyubi subió de guerra a antipático, felicidades tu demonio no te odia pero tampoco te quiere ahora desbloqueaste modo hablar telepático hacia tu demonio interno)**

"valla eso es mucho por asimilar" murmuro naruto lo cual kyubi **sonrió (bien ahora hay un par de reglas a seguir, número uno utiliza mi chacra demoniaco solo en entrenamiento o en una pelea difícil, me gustan los retos así que no me llames en una pelea inútil y patético como los preliminares, regla dos seré tu sensei y te enseñare técnicas antiguas shinobi que se encontraron pérdidas o imposibles, y tres mataras a una persona con la máscara de un ojo entendido pero aún no está listo, mañana comienza tu entrenamiento, así que descansa la necesitaras jejeje)** "porque me siento que cave mi propia tumba" murmuro naruto ajeno de los pensamiento del kyubi sobre la tortu… entrenamiento rígido de naruto "espero que sasuki sea capaz de aguantar" murmuro naruto en un gemido cansado **(ho tu novia)** "cállate" murmuro con un sonrojo en su rostro luego se escuchó la carcajada del zorro (sip, este no es mi día ni si quiera el mes será mi día) fue el pensamiento de naruto para luego irse a dormir.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con sasuki, la uchiha ha estado en su ducha y aun no se quita a naruto de su mente, pero las hormonas bajaron lo cual ella se alisto para dormirse con un pensamiento (espero que no me mientas dobe) fue el pensamiento de sasuki lo cual con un gemido se fue a dormir (mañana pediré a kakashi que me entrene) con eso se quedó dormida.

 **Hola soy yo de nuevo espero que sea de su agrado la historia, subiré las habilidades de naruto actualizado.**

 **Naruto lvl 38**

 **Habilidades ninja:**

 **Kage bushin no jutsu (lvl 51)**

 **Velocidad chacra (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu (lvl 38)**

 **Sensor de chacra (lvl 30)**

 **Patada chacra (lvl 19)**

 **Instinto asesino (lvl 60)**

 **Arte ninja: lluvia de la muerte explosiva (lvl 21)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu garra sangrienta (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu escudo sangriento (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento: defensa sangrienta (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento: armadura sangrienta (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu espada sangrienta (lvl 9)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu clones de sangre (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangrienta (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo sangriento: consumir (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu criatura de sangre (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu ala sangriento (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu bola de agua (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de viento: jutsu bala de viento (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu clones de agua (lvl 29)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu látigo de agua (lvl 9)**

 **Fuinjutsu (lvl 60)**

 **Trampa (38)**

 **Cautela (38)**

 **Árbol caminar chacra (39)**

 **Sexy no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Mente del gamer (lvl max)**

 **Observar (lvl 45)**

 **Detector de genjutsu (lvl 29)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino (lvl 39)**

 **Henge (lvl max)**

 **Kawarimi (lvl max)**

 **Shurikenjutsu (lvl max)**

 **Kunais explosivo (lvl max)**

 **Afinidad viento (lvl 30)**

 **Afinidad agua (lvl 30)**

 **Afinidad sangre (lvl 40)**

 **Afinidad fuego (lvl 10)**

 **Afinidad tierra (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego (lvl 6)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bala de fuego (lvl 6)**

 **Afinidad rayo (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad hielo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de hielo: clones de hielo (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de hielo: jutsu dragón de hielo (lvl 17)**

 **Estilo de hielo: jutsu espejo de hielo (lvl 16)**

 **Sharingan (lvl 29)**

 **Chacra kyubi (lvl 2)**

 **Habilidades ciudadano:**

 **Restauradores a domicilio (lvl 50)**

 **Eso sería de las habilidades de naruto, advertencia quizás me demore en seguir escribiendo las otras historias por tarea, trabajos etc. Así que no se preocupen, si se preguntan si seguiré con la historia, esta es mi respuesta no parare hasta que termine el gamer jinchuriky y comience la nueva saga, pero será una sorpresa.**

 **Próximo capítulo: el entrenamiento de naruto comienza**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	11. capitulo 10

El gamer jinchuriky

 **Hola de nuevo estoy terocmaster, lo siento si me demoro el siguiente capítulo ya que mi compu. Está en reparación así que saque el viejo compu que tenía guardado, es antiguo del año 2000 pero funciona y es lento, pero no se preocupen tengo la intención de seguir donde lo dejamos.**

 **Este es mi siguiente capítulo de; el gamer jinchuriky.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado, disfruten de la historia.**

 **(Ventanilla de gamer/ pensamiento demoníaco)**

(Pensamiento personaje)

"hablar personajes/ jutsu"

 **"hablar demoníaco/ jutsu demoníaco"**

Capítulo: el entrenamiento de naruto comienza

Al día siguiente, naruto se levantó temprano y fue al campo de entrenamiento 7, una vez ahí naruto se comunicó con su demonio (bien aquí estamos, cual es el entrenamiento especial que decía), la voz del demonio respondió **(ho simple, solo tienes que hacer 500 veces de cada ejercicios básicos como por ejemplo, 500 vueltas alrededor del campo, 500 sentadilla, 500 abdominales, 500 flexiones de brazos, 500 patadas contra el poste de madera con cada pierna 500 dándole 1000 en total de patadas, y los mismo ocurre con los puños 500 cada mano dándole en total de 1000 puños contra el poste entendido, y no quiero quejas ni descanso, solo descansaras cuando comes y reanudaras el entrenamiento y después del calentamiento comenzaremos a entrenar con mi chacra)** naruto al escuchar el ejercicio se puso pálido (como lo haré todo eso) pregunto naruto en pánico **(ni idea y no me importa, solo hazlo pero sin usar tu chacra como soporte para ayudarte a ti mismo)** con esa advertencia la idea de naruto se fue por el desagüe ya que no sabrá lo que le pasara si rompe las reglas de kyubi.

 **(Alerta misión)**

 **El entrenamiento de kyubi: Tienes un mes para prepararte, kyubi ha aceptado ayudarte a entrenarte con su chacra corrosiva y el dominio de las colas.**

 **(Sub-misión)**

 **Completar el entrenamiento básico de kyubi antes de que termine el día.**

 **¿…?**

 **¿…?**

 **¿…?**

 **Recompensa: 500 de reputación con kyubi, aumento de estadísticas por 50, jutsu demoníaco misterioso, jutsu misterioso, pergamino misterioso.**

(No tengo opción verdad, … o bien) pensó con un suspiro ya que el demonio no le respondió de inmediato además es mejor estar del lado bueno del demonio.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En la torre hokage, el llamado kami no shinobi está en una reunión con los ancianos ya que querían hablar de un tema y ese tema es la de nuestro protagonista rubio.

"no podemos dejar que se haga más fuerte podría ser peligroso hokage-sama" dijo un consejero civil lo cuales varios están de acuerdo.

"silencio" ordeno sarutobi mirando dagas "naruto no será restringido de sus poderes nuevos, además este kekei genkai es muy valioso ya que según parece naruto es capaz de adquirir los kekei genkai según la sangre que consuma de sus oponentes, si restringimos sus poderes no solo causaran que desconfíen en nosotros, sino que abandone la aldea" dijo el hokage lo cuales de los varios ninjas acordaron.

"entonces colócalo en la CRA" dijo danzo lo cual varios del consejo civil incluso algunos ninjas estuvieron de acuerdo con eso.

"me temía que sucediera con eso, lo que estén a favor por favor levanten la mano" con eso dicho varios del consejo civil levantaron las manos y algunos de los líderes de clanes "bien no tengo opción de momento naruto será sometido al programa CRA, se cierra la sección" con eso dicho todos los del consejo civil se fueron y solo quedaron los lideres ninja y los tres viejos y el hokage.

"bien ahora hablemos del tema, la heredera uchiha tiene un interés en naruto y viceversa" dijo danzo lo cual los lideres incluso el hokage sospechaba que algo está tramando y sobre todo la unión de un uzumaki con la habilidad de copiar los kekei genkai a la perfección más un uchiha tendrían poderoso guerrero a futuro.

"que insinúas danzo, acaso escuche mal" pregunto seriamente ya que él estaba espiando a naruto y sasuki en su bola de cristal sobre su relación.

"digamos un matrimonio para que sus hijos tengan la línea de sangre del joven uzumaki y más el uchiha podría nacer la leyenda del duojutsu" hablo danzo haciendo que el hokage estrechara los ojos en sospecha "el rinnegan" llamo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, pero sobre todo a sarutobi.

"que quieres decir" dijo la líder del clan kurama, llamo la atención de todos en la sala y sarutobi supo el plan de danzo.

"quiero decir que aun mantenemos el ADN del shodaime hokage sobre el mokuton, su sangre aun se ha conservado desde hace cuando orochimaru traiciono a konoha" declaro lo que hubo murmullos sobre los clanes "y podemos verificar sobre la línea de sangre de naruto de la capacidad de consumir sangre de clanes perdidos o extinto para reaparecerlo que dice" dijo danzo, sarutobi no pudo más.

"quieres decir recuperar a los viejos aliados perdidos en la gran guerra shinobi durante generaciones" dijo esta vez la líder del clan inuzuka.

"así es, naruto puede ser imparable si le damos las sangres de los clanes extinto, no había mejor manera que recuperar a los clanes perdidos" con eso sarutobi no podía proteger a naruto.

"estoy de acuerdo, naruto es nuestra última esperanza de recuperar a los clanes perdidos en las guerras shinobis" dijo el líder de los yamanakas.

Suspiro el hokage "lo que están de acuerdo con danzo levanten las manos" con eso todos en la sala levantaron las manos sobre todo sarutobi "bien está decidido, mañana naruto será evaluado con su kekei genkai para consumir la sangre de los clanes extinto" con eso dicho se cerró la reunión.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con naruto, el joven shinobi estuvo entrenando como un loco las últimas 8 horas, apenas lleva terminando las flexiones de brazos.

"490, … 491, …492, … 493, … 494" se quejó naruto en sus flexiones ya que estaba sin camisa con solo los pantalones, estaba todo sudado, le sudaba la gota bajo el calor "498, … 499, … Haaaaa 500" gruño naruto con sus brazos temblando de dolor, pero naruto ha aguantado todo lo riguroso calentamiento básicos, después cayo rendido **. (Bien ahora es hora de almorzar, te lo has ganado un descanso de 15 minutos)** "si sensei" suspiro naruto levantándose con sus piernas doloridas por las sentadillas, su abdomen le arde por los ejercicios abdominales y los brazos por las flexiones, camino torpemente hacia su mochila y saco un pergamino con el sello de alimentos, en un puf de humo apareció tres bolas de arroz, dos manzanas y una botella de agua.

Mientras naruto almorzaba, sintió una presencia acercándose gracias a su sensor chacra, naruto ignoro por el momento mientras comía su almuerzo, una vez terminado miro en la dirección que vio a sasuki caminando hacia él, naruto levanto la mano dolorosamente para saludar a su amigo.

Sasuki estaba distraída en sus pensamientos y escucho que alguien la estaba llamando, observo a naruto todo sudado y sin camisa lo cual se enmarcaba sus pectorales, un pequeño rubor apareció en el rostro de sasuki.

Naruto vio a su compañera uchiha, pero luego sintió otra presencia lo cual reconoció así que decidió cambiar su nombre por si era hostil.

"yo sasuke, como te va" dijo naruto, sasuki se percató del cambio del nombre así que le siguió el juego.

"hmp, dobe" saludo el uchiha después se escuchó a sakura que se veía a la distancia llegando.

Naruto se levantó apenas y tomo la camisa de malla ninja que estaba al lado y se lo puso al igual que su camisa y encima su chaqueta rojo sangre y se fue hacia los postes y procedió a golpearlo con su brazo derecho mientras contaba.

Sasuke le llamo la atención sobre el entrenamiento de naruto contra el poste, pero es interrumpido por sakura que llego a la escena.

"sasuke-kun quieres ir a cenar después de reunirnos con kakashi-sensei" hablo sakura, sasuke miro sin expresión.

"no" hablo tajante desanimando a la peli-rosada, el uchiha ignoro la mueca y se centró en naruto que llevaba 30 golpes y seguía continuando.

"que está haciendo naruto-baka" pregunto sakura sin saber que el uchiha le dio una mirada amenazante por el insulto de naruto.

Naruto ignoro la pregunta mientras se centraba el golpe del poste, los nudillos de la mano que golpea estaban sangrando y se ven astillada también, pero naruto aun continúo ignorando el dolor de su mano.

Sasuke miro con curiosidad a naruto mientras el uzumaki seguía contando sus golpes, pasaron 3 horas y naruto seguía golpeando con el mismo brazo mientras sasuke aun miraba la sangre que dejaba en el poste al golpearlo, sus nudillos desnudos estaban astilladas y manchada de sangre mientras aun naruto seguía golpeando con una mueca en su cara debido al dolor de sus nudillos que causaba "399, … 400, … 401" seguía contando naruto mientras su cuerpo exigía descanso.

Hasta que apareció kakashi que llevaba leyendo su libro aun ignorante de la presencia de sus alumnos.

"llegas tarde" grito sakura, kakashi presto atención, pero se centró en naruto que golpeaba el poste mientras contaba sus números de golpe.

"yo, cuando naruto llego" pregunto kakashi lo cual sasuke respondió.

"Desde que llegué, lo encontré entrenando supongo que las cuatro de la mañana naruto estaba aquí" dijo sasuke lo cual kakashi observo a naruto seguía contando sus golpes.

"bien como naruto sigue entrenando no le tengo que informar, pero a ustedes dos sí, sasuke te llevare a entrenar con tus técnicas para tu combate, y sakura llame un ninja que será tu tutora de momento cuando no estoy" dijo kakashi lo cual sakura hizo la pregunta.

"y naruto-baka no tendrá un tutor" pregunto sakura, kakashi miro a naruto lo que respondió casualmente.

"no, lo hace bien, aunque me informaron que el hokage lo quiere ver personalmente está bien naruto" pregunto al rubio que seguía contando.

"si estoy bien con eso, ...490, … 491, …" seguía contando naruto, kakashi asintió en las palabras de naruto.

"bien ahí está resuelto" termino kakashi, espero a que llegara un ninja como tutor de sakura.

Esperaron 14 minutos y naruto cambio de brazo al terminar con los 500 golpes de la mano derecha, hasta que llego una kunoichi de pelo violeta-azul "lo siento por la tardanza kakashi-sempai" respondió la recién llegada, kakashi despidió despreocupado y guardo su libro en sus bolsillos.

"bien sakura, ahí tienes tu tutora ve con ella y nos veremos en un mes" con eso dicho sakura asintió a regañadientes y se fue con la kunoichi de pelo violeta-azul.

Después de eso que se fueron, espero y luego miro a sasuki "bien sasuki vamos a partir despídete de naruto ya que no lo veremos en un mes" con eso kakashi saco su libro mientras esperaba la despedida de su alumna uchiha.

"nos vemos dobe" se despidió sasuki lo cual naruto miro a su dirección y asintió mientras se despedía "hasta luego sasuki" con eso dicho continúo golpeando el poste, pero no se esperó a que la chica uchiha lo besara en la mejilla cosa que causo a naruto a desconcentrarse, con un rubor la chica uchiha fue donde su sensei mientras naruto se tocó donde lo había besado con un pequeño rubor.

Con eso hecho kakashi toco el hombro de la chica uchiha y desapareció en un sushin de hojas dejando solo a naruto mientras siguió con su entrenamiento con más vigor que antes.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En la torre hokage, después del consejo y avisarle a kakashi de llamar a naruto para que venga lo cual paso 6 horas desde que se fue hiruzen suspiro ya que los clanes y danzo obtuvo lo que quería, pero ocupar a naruto como conejillo de india está mal, miro hacia un cuadro donde se ve un hombre con el pelo dorado y ojos azules "minato que harías en mi lugar, evitarías que naruto fuera experimentado de obtener los kekei genkai de los clanes muertos en las guerras pasadas, lo tomaría como un sí" suspiro el tercer hokage, luego se escuchó tocar la puerta "pasen" suspiro lo cual la puerta se abrió y mostró a un naruto herido de manos y piernas "que te paso" pregunto preocupado.

"entrenamiento 500 total de todos los básicos ejercicios completado" suspiro naruto ya que sus piernas se estaban curando con el chacra e kyubi, el zorro lo felicito por terminar lo cual se iba a repetir este régimen todo el mes y ocupar su chacra mientras se cura a una velocidad para reparar los daños del cuerpo.

"no me digas que te encontraste con gai que te entrenara" pregunto lo cual naruto miro confundido.

"quien es este gai jiji" dijo naruto lo cual hiruzen suspiro de alivio.

"no es nada de qué preocuparse, dime naruto esta habilidad consumir como funciona" pregunto hiruzen lo cual naruto se tensó un poco.

"quien le dijo eso" pregunto naruto con cautela.

"pues kakashi tiene la orden de avisarme todo lo que pasa en el equipo, así como sus habilidades y puntos fuertes y débiles lo cual debe ser trabajado" respondió el hokage, naruto suspiro.

"bueno, si es cierto mis habilidades de consumir, pero no adquiero las experiencias del usuario sobre su jutsu, debo trabajar en eso para tenerlo a un nivel decente, también adquiero los recuerdos de los jutsu y secretos de su vida privada" informo naruto terminándose de ocupar el chacra del kyubi, el zorro dijo que está listo que después de esto vaya a un lugar para entrar en modo de chacra bijuu.

"veo, así que tengo algo para ti" con eso dicho el hokage se levantó y le indico a naruto que lo siguiera.

El joven ninja de pelo rubio siguió al hokage, después de salir de la oficina el hokage empujo una pared lo cual es un pasadizo secreto que sorprendió a naruto, el viejo le indico que lo siguiera, estuvieron caminando 20 minutos, naruto ocupo el byakugan adquirido de hinata para ver en el oscuro pasillo, una vez que vio mesas, capsula con liquido dentro y más cosas como si aquí había para cirugía, pero lo que vio fue unos estantes llenos de capsula pequeñas con liquido rojos en él.

El viejo kage hizo un sello y la habitación se ilumino mostrando lo que había en la habitación "que es todo esto" pregunto curioso naruto lo cual el kage ignoro la pregunta, naruto miro hacia su figura abuelo y lo siguió donde un estante con capsulas con liquido rojo en ellos y decía cada ADN que había.

"naruto debo decirte que estas adentro del sistema CRA y como objetivo de eso, se te permitirá adquirir los distintos ADN de clanes extinto en la guerra shinobi para restaurar los clanes perdidos" dijo sarutobi lo cual naruto lo miro con cautela.

"que significa eso de CRA y de consumir ADN de clanes extinto" pregunto naruto lo cual el kage suspiro de tristeza.

"significa que el consejo declaro de enviarte a la CRA que es restauración de clanes lo cual significa de tener más de una esposa y tener niños, además de consumir el ADN de los clanes extinto te dará conocimiento de todos los kekei genkai perdidos de la época de guerras y clanes comunes pero que se especializan en un sentido, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, kinjutsu y kekei genkais como duojutsu y línea de sangre como estilo madera, estilo acido, estilo lava y más" declaro hiruzen lo cual naruto se mostró sorprendido

"quieres decir que seré una rata de laboratorio para el consumo de los ADN" dijo naruto listo por si el kage tiene algo en contra él.

"no, nada de eso naruto, está decidido por el consejo" dijo sarutobi lo cual naruto miro con desconfianza "pero solo consumirá un ADN de este estante escoge los nombres de los clanes, domínalo en 3 semanas y luego vuelve para otro consumo" dijo el kage lo cual naruto asintió con cautela.

Naruto se puso a revisar cada capsula de sangre en el estante miro tres que le llamo la atención "uzumaki, namikaze e kitsuno" murmuro naruto lo cual sarutobi miro cual escogió naruto.

"te aconsejo que aún no consuma el uzumaki y namikaze naruto, aún no está listo para esas memorias" dijo sarutobi, naruto miro sospechosos.

 **(El viejo tiene un punto, la sangre de esos dos son conocidas por muchos y aun no estás listo kit, te aconsejo que tome el kitsuno podrás comunicarte con los zorros como los inuzukas entiende a sus perros, tu podrás entender a los zorros, de hecho ahí es donde yo nací como kyubi y el clan kitsuno tiene una conexión conmigo desde la época del sabio de los 6 caminos, podrás aprovechar mi poder fácilmente)** , con que naruto escucho al kyubi sus manos estallaron en sangre y tomaron la capsula de kitsuno para luego consumirlo, naruto recibió las memorias del clan los conocimiento de jutsu y más sobre la historia del clan "woooo impresionante" murmuro naruto recibiendo los recuerdos de cada jutsu, este clan se destacaba con el manejo de su chacra para transformarse en semi bijuu kitsune, las habilidades de control para que la transformación de chacra en transferir a sus compañeros zorros y crecer colas y también la memoria de la extinción una vez que su cerebro asimilo todo miro al kage "jiji conoce a este clan kitsuno" pregunto naruto, el kage miro con asombro a la pregunta de naruto.

"no lo conozco muy bien, pero era de la época cuando konoha nació como uno de las grandes aldeas shinobis" respondió a media verdad. Naruto también adquirió de algo del clan kitsuno.

 **(Felicidades has desbloqueado detectar mentira lvl 1, instinto animal lvl 1, transformación chacra lvl 1, ahora eres parte del clan kitsuno, este clan es capaz con su chacra transformarse en zorros o más criaturas depredadores, se dice que es capaz de imitar el kyubi en poder y destreza, sus cuerpos es rápido en adaptarse en diferentes climas y tiene una técnica clan lo cual llaman estilo chacra: transformación bestial lo cual su chacra es visible y se forma una capa azul burbujeante semi idéntico a los jinchuriky con su capa bijuu pero la única diferencia que su chacra es azul burbujeante y las de los jinchuriky es rojo, se dice que el kyubi era parte fundador del clan kitsuno y cerca de los bijuus, el más peligroso clan, lo cual la primera gran guerra ninja acabo con el clan pero los sobreviviente se dice que se convirtieron en zorros para mezclarse con la naturaleza y sobrevivir como animales)**

Naruto se sorprendió de la información ya que los recuerdos eran guerra y muertes, pero la persona que consumió la sangre se hace llamar kiten kitsuno un joven de su edad que murió por proteger a su herma kitfa kitsuno lo cual escapo de milagro.

Naruto se sintió enfermo de ver tanta muerte sus manos volvieron a la normalidad para luego mirar a hiruzen lo cual le miro preocupado "estoy bien solo es mareo por la información que recibí" respondió naruto a la pregunta no formulada.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Después de salir de la torre hokage se fue hacia el campo número siete para continuar **(bien es hora de comenzar con el entrenamiento, te daré una pequeña cantidad de mi chacra)** con eso dicho naruto sintió un poder irreconocible, sus ojos cambiaron de rojo sangre con las pupilas en rendijas su marca de bigotes se hicieron más visible y le crecieron unos colmillos considerable pequeño e sus uñas se alargaron "guau se siente extraño" dijo naruto para sí mismo **(si pero no te acostumbre a ella, ahora crea clones de sangre y empezaremos con el entrenamiento de pelea uno a uno entendido)** con eso dicho naruto creo 30 clones de sangre que sonrieron con malicia **(un aviso quizás con mi chacra corriendo por los clones te quieran matar así que trata de no matarte a ti mismo)** con eso dicho los clones se lanzaron al ataque como animales salvajes hacia naruto, esquivando y bloqueando mientras utilizaba el chacra del kyubi como impulso para su técnica de taijutsu.

"estilo de agua: jutsu bola de agua" canto un clon mientras escupía una bola masiva de agua, otro clon se apuntó contra naruto "estilo ninja: lluvia de la muerte explosiva" grito lo cual los kunais y shurikens se multiplicaron y el resto de los clones le lanzaron más cosas como jutsu y armas, naruto contrarresto con un dragón de tierra desde el suelo luego de su boca escupió balas de aires hacia sus clones de sangre.

"estilo sangriento: jutsu armadura sangrienta; estilo sangriento: jutsu garras sangrienta" llamo naruto sus dos técnicas, su cuerpo es rodeado por sangre lo cual se formó una especie de armadura de sangre que cubre desde sus pies hasta la cabeza en una especie de casco sanguinario y sus manos estallaron en garras sangrientas luego contraataco.

Las venas de naruto estaban impulsadas de adrenalina, por el chacra del kyubi recorriendo en su cuerpo, los clones tampoco se quedan atrás invocaron compañeros de sangre de forma animales humanoides y garras sangrienta hasta espada, naruto creo clones de sombra que lo ayuden pero con el chacra del kyubi lo atacaron lo cual trato de disipar ellos pero sin éxito **(se me olvido decirte que clones de sangre o sombra están fuera de la cuestión así que no podrás disiparlos solo destruirlos)** con ese consejo naruto dejo de crear clones o si no tendrá un ejército de sí mismo que enfrentar.

La guerra de clones comenzó, nuestro rubio con el chacra de kyubi activo empezó a matar y consumir al mismo tiempo ya que mataba y los clones se regeneraban el doble gracias a sus compañeros clones.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Naruto mataba a diestra y siniestra a sus copias, mato a todos los clones de sombra y la mitad de sangre con consumir, aunque su armadura era apenas cubriéndolo tenia daños leves pero se curaba en segundos "se acabó vengan por mi" rugió naruto que es rodeado por chacra burbujeante rojo y se formó una cola de chacra "groaaaa" rugió enviando una onda de choque y enviar a los clones a volar y en un parpadeo destruir todos los clones y consumirlo antes de que se regeneren solo quedando naruto con rasguño y la ropa destrozada a harapos por los contaste pelea de 1 vs 100 clones, naruto salió victorioso y su capa de chacra de una cola se deshizo, naruto se tumbó al suelo cansado y agotado.

 **(Debo decir que estoy impresionado, derrotar a una legión de tus clones eso es algo que muy pocos se consideraría afortunado de mantener sus miembros intactos)** felicito el demonio lo cual naruto sonrió **(ahora vas a aprender un estilo demoníaco, se llama estilo demonio; tornado infernal se crea un tornado de fuego alrededor de ti que te protege te daré los conocimiento para hacerlo)** con eso dicho naruto recibió la información del jutsu demoníaco y es rodeado como gotas de sangre y entrar en su cuerpo formando una luz rojo sangre brillar en su cuerpo.

 **(Felicidades has aprendido un jutsu demoníaco, estilo demoníaco; tornado infernal lvl 1)**

Naruto se sorprendió sobre eso, luego empezó a hacer señales con las manos para luego invocar el jutsu "estilo demoníaco; jutsu tornado infernal" llamo naruto pero no pasó nada "que paso" el zorro se río un poco por la estupidez del humano pero se puso serio **(debes saber que tus chacra humano no te servirá, así que prueba con el mío)** dijo el zorro telepáticamente para luego naruto tener el chacra del kyubi corriendo en el "estilo demoníaco; tornado infernal" llamo naruto con su voz en gruñidos animal, a su alrededor se formó fuego blanco que cubría hasta la cintura pero duro unos 5 minutos "eso fue todo yo esperaba más grande" dijo naruto con cara de póquer lo cual kyubi emitió un gruñido **(escucha si quiere que sea más grande tienes que tener chacra demoníaco si lo quiere obtener)** naruto miro pensativo (como voy a tener chacra demoníaco sin utilizar el tuyo o el mío) pregunto naruto, el joven shinobi sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda **(ho simple solo debo crearte chacra demoníaco para así poder utilizarlo solo tengo que dividir mi chacra en partículas y crearte una bobina sombra invisible cosa que ni duojutsu puede ver así que si se te cierra el chacra humano tendrás el chacra demoníaco que restaurara tus puntos tenketsu cerrado por el puño suave del hyuga que dices)** naruto lo pensó luego apareció algo nuevo.

 **(Quieres crear una bobina de chacra demoníaco si/no)** naruto lo pensó luego asintió dudoso apretando el botón si, el zorro sonrió y le corrió un escalofrió.

 **(Bien listo, esto dolerá como una perra)** con eso dicho naruto comenzó a emitir un gran brillo rojo que se disparó hacia el cielo con un grito de agonía.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En konoha "que es eso" dijo una voz viendo la luz que iba al cielo, varios de las personas vieron y los ninjas dejaron sus actividades para ver el extraño fenómeno que iba al cielo.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Lejos en una zona desconocida "siento una presencia poderosa saliendo de ese brillo" se escuchó una voz adulta monótona "zetsu valla a investigar"

"si pein-sama" con eso la sombra se disolvió siendo chupado por la tierra.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"haaaaaaa" naruto termino de gritar para luego cayera un rayo rojo y lo golpeo formando un cráter lo cual quedo fumando en el suelo tumbado, naruto estaba sin respirar para luego "daaaaaa, que mierda paso" se quejó en agonía mientras se trataba de levantar pero sentía un dolor en su interior una vez que se levantó miro que a su alrededor se llenó de ninjas que lo miraba y sobre todo el kage en armadura de combate listo por si una pelea, naruto le cayó el sudor por ver que está en el centro del cráter se río nervioso mientras trataba de encontrar una excusa a su problema ya que las miradas que le daban eran nada agradable e hiruzen vio el daño a su alrededor "lo siento estaba creando un jutsu impresionante pero se me fue de las manos, jejeje" se río nervioso tratando de encubrir el uso de su chacra demoníaco para obtenerlo.

 **(Felicidades has desbloqueado chacra demoníaco lvl 1, has creado tu propio chacra demoniaco para su uso, pero debes entrenarlo para tenerlo a un nivel decente, has desbloqueado chacra humano lvl 50 ahora puedes cambiar chacra entre humano o demonio, también puedes combinarlo y convertirlo en una evolución de chacra humano/demonio, pero deben estar nivelado de chacra el mismo nivel para combinarlos)**

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Después de que el kage lo regañaba junto con otros jounin, chunin he ambus lo cual naruto acepto y tiene que rellenar el agujero del campo 7, los días pasaban y naruto entrenaba con su chacra demoníaco al igual que tomar control del chacra del kyubi lo cual lo nivelo al nivel 16 una cola casi obteniendo dos colas y el chacra demoníaco junto con la instrucción del kyubi lo nivelo al 20, quedaba una semana para el terminar del mes.

Vemos a naruto haciendo su rutina de 500 patadas, ya no le costaba nada apenas si sudaba, además que su resistencia subió duraba más de los ejercicios básicos sin cansarse y estaba listo pero algo vio en un tronco sintió como algo lo llamaba, kyubi le dijo a baya, naruto camino con cautela y de los arbusto apareció un zorrito de pelaje lo cual naruto se acercó con cautela y al igual que el zorro, naruto se puso en posición cuclillas para luego estirar la mano el zorrito oloroso la mano y lo lengüeteó lo cual indico confianza, naruto toco la cabeza y le rizo el pelaje suavemente lo cual el zorrito se acercó y naruto le acaricio el lomo.

"hola amiguito como estas donde está tu mamá" saludo naruto al cachorro lo cual le dio un ladrido triste, naruto escucho el tono y le rizo suavemente "tienes hambre" dijo naruto lo cual el zorrito ladro de nuevo, naruto saco de su mochila carne cocinada y se lo entrego al pequeño zorrito lo cual comió alegremente mientras movía la cola peluda de felicidad "como te llamare, mmm, que te parece kitsu" pregunto naruto lo cual el zorrito ladro lindamente lo cual naruto le acaricio la cabeza "está bien kitsu, de a partir hoy te llamaras kitsu.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Faltan 3 días para que el comienzo de la tercera fase, naruto estaba ocupando el chacra del kyubi mientras el zorrito llamado kitsu lo observaba entrenar mientras comía un plato de carne cocida, pasaron 3 horas para luego después de dejar ocupar chacra del kyubi lo cual obtuvo hasta dos colas, naruto después de entrenar se sentó al lado del zorrito lo cual este le devolvió la mirada mientras movía su cola esponjosa.

Naruto tomo una botella de agua y se dispuso a beber para refrescar la sed mientras el zorrito se subía y se acostó en el regazo de naruto mientras dicho ninja le rascaba la espalda.

"kitsu debería llevarte a mi casa, bien es terminado" **(bien kit, has terminado, te daré un regalo como reconocimiento de mi parte, te transferiré un jutsu antiguo del clan kitsuno)** con eso dicho de las manos de naruto se reapareció un rollo lo cual naruto lo observo con curiosidad "estilo de rayo: jutsu zorro eléctrico, que hace este jutsu kyubi" murmuro naruto lo cual el zorro demonio bostezo **(es un desplazamiento del clan kitsuno, es el más fuerte de estilo rayo seguido claro del dragón eléctrico pero eso es otra historia, este te permite crear zorros eléctricos lo cual corre hacia su presa y explotan en voltios electrocutando y paralizando al enemigo, considéralo como reconocimiento de mi parte, ahora si me disculpan dormiré)** con eso dicho una ventanilla apareció lo cual naruto observo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja miro al zorrito dormido lo tomo y lo dejo en la mochila lo cual el zorrito se acurruco para acomodarse.

 **(Alerta misión/ consumado)**

 **El entrenamiento de kyubi: Tienes un mes para prepararte, kyubi ha aceptado ayudarte a entrenarte con su chacra corrosiva y el dominio de las colas.**

 **(Sub-misión/ completado)**

 **Completar el entrenamiento básico de kyubi antes de que termine el día.**

 **Consumir la sangre de un clan extinto (kitsuno)**

 **Obtener un compañero zorro para honrar al clan kitsuno (kitsu)**

 **Completar el mes de entrenamiento con kyubi**

 **Recompensa: 500 de reputación con kyubi, aumento de estadísticas por 50, estilo demonio; tornado infernal, estilo sangriento; jutsu cola de sangre, pergamino del clan kitsuno.**

 **(Desea aprender el estilo de rayo; jutsu zorro eléctrico si/no)** naruto acepto luego el pergamino se ilumino y se rompió en partículas de luz lo cual entraron en su cuerpo **(felicidades has desbloqueado estilo de rayo; jutsu zorro eléctrico lvl 1, ahora puedes crear desde tu manos un zorro eléctrico lo cual estalla en voltios y dañar e paralizar al oponente) (alerta estas aprendiendo estilo sangriento; jutsu cola de sangre)** con esa advertencia naruto es rodeado por partículas rojas lo cual se formaron un aro y le exprimía quitándole el aire a naruto lo cual luchaba por soltarse, se elevó unos 2 metros, luego grito liberándose y el aro se rompió en partículas entrando en su cuerpo y cayo de pie respirando con dificultad **(felicidades has aprendido estilo sangriento; jutsu cola de sangre lvl 1)**

Una vez que naruto respiro miro al zorrito que dormía, así que sonrió para luego tomar la mochila con el zorro adentro y se fue hacia su casa para darle un hogar a su compañero zorrito kitsu, sin saber que un hombre de aloe como planta carnívora lo vio este es zetsu lo cual espió a naruto "mmm, interesante así que el jinchuriky tiene un kekei genkai interesante/ pero se está volviendo más fuerte cada día que pasa debemos de informar a pein-sama/ como digas tendremos que informarle" con eso dicho el hombre de aloe se sumergió en la tierra para desaparecer.

 **Hola soy yo de nuevo espero que sea de su agrado la historia, subiré las habilidades de naruto actualizado.**

 **Naruto lvl 47**

 **Habilidades ninja:**

 **Kage bushin no jutsu (lvl 51)**

 **Velocidad chacra (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu (lvl 38)**

 **Sensor de chacra (lvl 30)**

 **Patada chacra (lvl 19)**

 **Instinto asesino (lvl 60)**

 **Detector de mentira (lvl 1)**

 **Instinto animal (lvl 1)**

 **Transformación chacra (lvl 1)**

 **Arte ninja: lluvia de la muerte explosiva (lvl 21)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu garra sangrienta (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu escudo sangriento (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento: defensa sangrienta (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento: armadura sangrienta (lvl 5)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu espada sangrienta (lvl 9)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu clones de sangre (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangrienta (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo sangriento: consumir (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu criatura de sangre (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu ala sangriento (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu cola de sangre (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu bola de agua (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de viento: jutsu bala de viento (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu clones de agua (lvl 29)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu látigo de agua (lvl 9)**

 **Fuinjutsu (lvl 60)**

 **Trampa (38)**

 **Cautela (38)**

 **Árbol caminar chacra (39)**

 **Sexy no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Mente del gamer (lvl max)**

 **Observar (lvl 45)**

 **Detector de genjutsu (lvl 29)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino (lvl 39)**

 **Henge (lvl max)**

 **Kawarimi (lvl max)**

 **Shurikenjutsu (lvl max)**

 **Kunais explosivo (lvl max)**

 **Afinidad viento (lvl 30)**

 **Afinidad agua (lvl 30)**

 **Afinidad sangre (lvl 40)**

 **Afinidad fuego (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego (lvl 6)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bala de fuego (lvl 6)**

 **Afinidad tierra (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad rayo (lvl 2)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu zorro eléctrico (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad hielo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de hielo: clones de hielo (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de hielo: jutsu dragón de hielo (lvl 17)**

 **Estilo de hielo: jutsu espejo de hielo (lvl 16)**

 **Sharingan (lvl 29)**

 **Chacra kyubi (lvl 16)**

 **Chacra demonio (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo demonio; tornado infernal (lvl 18)**

 **Chacra humano (lvl 50)**

 **Habilidades ciudadano:**

 **Restauradores a domicilio (lvl 50)**

 **Eso sería de las habilidades de naruto, advertencia quizás me demore en seguir escribiendo las otras historias por tarea, trabajos etc. Así que no se preocupen, si se preguntan si seguiré con la historia, esta es mi respuesta no parare hasta que termine el gamer jinchuriky y comience la nueva saga, pero será una sorpresa.**

 **Próximo capítulo: la tercera parte del examen chunin, la invasión y el despertar del demonio.**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	12. capitulo 11

El jugador jinchuriky

 **Hola de nuevo estoy terocmaster, lo siento si me demoro el siguiente capítulo ya Que mi compu. Está en Reparación Así Que saque el viejo compu Que tenía guardado, es antiguo del Año 2000 Pero Funciona y es lento, Pero No se preocupen tengo la Intención de Seguir Donde lo dejamos.**

 **Este es mi siguiente capítulo de; el jugador jinchuriky.**

 **Espero A que sea de su agrado, disfruten de la historia.**

 **(Ventanilla de jugador / pensamiento demoníaco)**

(Pensamiento personaje)

"Hablar personajes / jutsu"

 **"Hablar demoníaco / jutsu demoníaco"**

Capítulo: La Tercera Parte del examen Chunin, la invasión y El Despertar del demonio

Después de completar el arduo entrenamiento del kyubi hace dos días, vemos a naruto caminando con kitsu en su mochila, pues el zorrito le gusta mucho dormir en su mochila, el zorrito solo sale cuando tiene hambre o cuando están aburridos, pues naruto entiende al zorrito, gracia a la sangre que consumió del clan kitsuno que le dio la habilidad de comunicarse con los zorros

"bien kitsu vamos a las mazmorra para entrenar te parece" pregunto naruto a su compañero lo cual el zorrito gruño en sueño lo que causo a naruto reírse del zorrito soñoliento "jejeje, ojala tuviera tiempo para entrenarte para ser un zorro ninja pero será después del examen chunin, te parece ir a pelear con rivales fuerte" dijo naruto viendo a futuros y el zorrito ladro de acuerdo ya que veía a su compañero pelear contra sí mismo luego ladro de nuevo "no sé cómo entrenarte quizás revise las memorias del clan kitsuno para así tener una idea de cómo entrenarte kitsu" respondió a la pregunta del zorrito, lo cual volvió a ladrar "verdad no te conté de la mazmorra pues vamos al campo de entrenamiento 4 lo veras en acción kitsu" con esa declaración corrió para llegar y mostrarle lo que ve naruto a kitsu de cómo son las mazmorra.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En otro lugar vemos a ino caminando sin rumbo perdida en sus pensamientos, la chica iba distraída lo que choco contra alguien lo cual ambos cayeron al suelo "oye ten cuidado" grito ino molesta para ver a quien choco se levantó de inmediato "naruto" pregunto lo cual naruto miro en su dirección.

"he hola ino lo siento si choque contigo, bueno me tengo que ir chao" con eso naruto siguió su camino ignorando a ino que aún estaba en el suelo.

"Por lo menos debería ayudarme a levantarme" gruño ella, ino se le ocurrió una idea de cómo vengarse, así que se paró y siguió donde naruto iba con tanta prisa.

Estuvo siguiendo a naruto un buen rato hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento 4 iba a espiarlo hasta que un brillo intenso la cegó por un momento para ver un poco borroso.

"veamos con quien nos enfrentamos kitsu" se escuchó la declaración de naruto y un ladrido lo cual ino pudo ver un poco mejor.

Luego de los arbustos apareció una especie de lobo de color escarlata, ino pudo ver el lobo gruñendo y de sus fauces escupió fuego en dirección a naruto lo cual naruto hizo sus propias señales con las manos y escupió una gran bola de agua apagando el fuego (que está pasando en konoha no hay lobos que escupen fuego ni son tan grande) fueron los pensamientos de ino, siguió observando al lobo del porte de un caballo atacaba a naruto.

Naruto de sus manos explotaron en sangre y se formó la ya conocida garra sangrienta lo cual cubría hasta el antebrazo que formaron una especie de dientes de serrucho como contraataque, naruto se acercó al lobo de fuego y se dispuso a contraatacar, el lobo trato de morderlo, pero de su mochila apareció el zorrito lo cual ataco mordiéndolo la pata del lobo.

El lobo aulló de dolor lo cual naruto aprovecho de atacar el cuello del lobo matándolo de un golpe lo cual se desangro en el suelo y se disolvió en partículas de luz y entraron en el cuerpo de naruto, del suelo donde había estado el cadáver del lobo dejo un pergamino lo cual naruto tomo y lo guardo, luego miro a su compañero kitsu lo cual asintieron a sí mismo y siguieron hacia el norte donde naruto percibió chacra de más lobos.

Ino lo siguió de cerca, pero lamento de hacerlo ya que enfrente de naruto había más lobos que gruñían amenazante a los dos, naruto sintió otra presencia chacra detrás de él, pero no podía voltear por si los lobos deciden atacar.

Había 3 lobos de pelaje marrón del porte de un árbol, 2 lobos de pelaje escarlata del porte de un caballo y un lobo de pelaje azul que tiene la altura normal lo cuales naruto mostró una sonrisa depredadora "es hora de probar mis dos nuevo jutsu" declaro naruto lo cual de su espalda explotaron en sangre y se formó una especie de alas con tejido rojo dándole un aspecto espeluznante y de su espalda de la parte baja exploto en sangre lo cual se formó una cola hecha de sangre de un metro de largo con la punta fina especiales para empalar "vengan aquí chucho" exclamo naruto lo cual los 5 lobos se lanzaron al ataque listo para matar a naruto.

Naruto esquivo y le envió un coletazo al lobo azul que lo ataco, el lobo azul salto encima del coletazo de naruto, otros lobos decidieron unirse en contra de naruto.

Los lobos marrones corrieron en dirección a donde se encuentra naruto, uno se detuvo a aullar lo cual del suelo se crearon tres lobos hecho de tierra, lo cual acusaron a naruto, el lobo de pelaje rojo desde sus garras se prendieron fuego y acuso con sus garras hacia naruto.

Naruto esquivo los lobos como un profesional desde un ángulo cerrado, arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha y contrarrestaba con sus garras y ante brazo con dientes, coletazo también mandaba naruto para ofensiva, la pelea era apretada, un lobo tierra aulló lo cual hizo el suelo temblar, naruto salto del mini temblor causado por el lobo marrón y ocupo sus alas para elevarse más alto lo cual otros lobos de pelaje rojo aprovecharon de escupir fuego desde sus fauces, los lobos de pelaje marrón pisotearon fuerte del suelo lo cual salieron piedras como torpedos en dirección a naruto en el aire, naruto hizo maniobras evasivas los torpedos de tierra se incrustaron en el escudo de sangre hecho por naruto para protegerse, las bolas de fuego lo contrarresto con jutsu agua una vez lo suficiente bien lejos saco de su porta kunais shurikens "estilo ninja: lluvia de la muerte explosiva" declaro naruto lo cual lanzo sus shurikens lo cual se multiplicaron y una lluvia de explosiones fue secuenciado, ino tuvo que cubrirse mientras aun espiaba a naruto de sus habilidades extrañas.

(Cuando naruto, el ultimo muerto ha sido más fuerte) fue el pensamiento de ino mientras trataba de cubrirse de las explosiones lo cuales los lobos esquivaron, pero con lesiones, naruto no se detuvo.

"estilo sangriento; jutsu bala sangrienta" con eso desde su garras apuntaron a los lobos lo cual balas de sangre fueron disparados en la dirección de los lobos, lo cual sacaron a dos lobos de pelaje marrón, uno escarlata los restante aullaron lo cual de sus aullidos dispararon lanzallamas (lobo escarlata), bala de tierra (lobo marrón) y bola de agua (lobo de pelaje azul), naruto hizo sellos con sus garras lo cual llamo su técnica "estilo de rayo; jutsu zorro eléctrico" con eso dicho desde su garras salieron rayos y se crearon cabezas de zorros lo cual naruto los lanzo formándose zorros hecho de electricidad lo cual atravesaron los elementos sin problema e impactaron en los lobos lo cual son electrocutados e paralizados.

"mierda eso si es una técnica de gran alcance" se dijo ino a si misma mientras observaba de cómo naruto con su cola ataco lo cual se estiro y comenzó a perforar a los lobos a diestra y siniestra.

Naruto observo de cómo su cola ataco despedazando a los lobos y esparcir la sangre por todos lados. Kitsu observo fascinado luego olfateo algo que dio un ladrido para llamar la atención de naruto lo que paro su ataque descendió hacia el suelo una vez en suelo firme miro a kitsu "que es amiguito" pregunto naruto y el zorrito olfateo el aire ignorando los olores de putrefacto que causo naruto y ladro de nuevo "quien sea que este ahí, muéstrate o voy a tener que sacarte por la fuerza" declaro naruto en posición de ataque con su cola de sangre meneándose en animo de más matanza.

"espera soy yo" ino se rindió, nunca vio este lado de naruto nunca, sobre como naruto mataba sin remordimiento, recordó los exámenes cuando naruto casi mato al titiritero.

"ino, que haces aquí no vez que es peligroso" dijo naruto ignorando los premios y las luces entrando en su cuerpo lo cuales eran las experiencias que entraban en naruto lo cual lo hacía evolucionar y desde que el entrenamiento con kyubi lo nivelo más fuerte se hacía cada día más fuerte.

"pues te iba a decir que eres un baka, … dejándome tirada en el suelo desde que chocamos, deberías ser más considerado" regaño ella, naruto miro sin expresión.

"ino, te conozco bien, se todo sobre ti y de los 9 novatos y supuestamente los del equipo de lee, incluso se la vida que tienes, así que si iba a recogerte que me dirías, no necesito tu ayuda perdedor mejor piérdete por donde viniste, ¿o no?" pregunto naruto dejando muda a ino "eso es lo que pensé" dijo mientras seguía su camino para encontrar el jefe lobo "ha y si te quedas es probable que mueras eres muy débil para esto" dijo naruto dejando impactada a ino, ella trato de defenderse pero naruto siguió dejándola a su suerte.

"oye espérame" grito mientras corría donde naruto se fue, después de alcanzarlo ino seguía a naruto de cerca pero no tan cerca cuando naruto tiene activado su cola de sangre y alas de sangre más con las garras era espeluznante acercarse a él, después de un rato ino no pudo aguantar más "¿adónde vamos?" pregunto ino lo cual naruto seguía caminando con cautela mirando a sus alrededores.

"ha buscar el alfa de la manada" dijo naruto como si fuera el clima dejando a ino blanco de miedo "según si eran lobos elementales el líder es más fuerte que ellos y más grande" dijo naruto sin preocupación mientras expandía su sensor chacra para buscar al alfa de la manada de lobos.

"¿qué quieres decir que hay más grande que esos lobos que mataste?, el lobo azul es de un lobo normal, pero el rojo tiene la altura de un caballo y el marrón es la altura de un árbol que tan grande es el alfa" grito en pánico, naruto miro hacia al frente y se detuvo, ino vio como naruto se tensó miro sus dientes apretados, el zorrito se ocultó en su mochila, a ino le dio miedo luego se oscureció pero aun había sol, se escuchó un gruñido profundo, salió un viento de olor a muerte "¿qué es ese olor?, que asco" se quejó ino, naruto miro hacia arriba y se sorprendió de ver a un gran ojo de color platino entre los árboles dio un paso hacia atrás.

"ino ocúltate" susurro naruto mientras pedía ayuda del kyubi para darle chacra de una cola, el zorro se preguntó cuál es el problema hasta que naruto le contó lo que vio lo que el zorro se sorprendió y casi nada sorprende al kyubi **(chico no eres rival para este, él es muy alto de tu liga para enfrentarlo, como es posible que está vivo)** naruto miro con nerviosismo.

"porque te rendiste" se burló ino lo cual naruto miro dagas a ella y le envió instinto asesino hacia ino lo cual vio su propia muerte.

"no discuta si no quieres morir yamanaka" mando naruto para luego mirar al frente lo cual se escuchó un aullido profundo y el suelo retumbo "se está acercando mejor ocúltate" mando naruto lo cual el suelo retumbo y en el cielo se vio unas manadas pájaros huyendo, ino dio un paso retroceso mirando con miedo.

"¿naruto que está pasando?, ¿porque no hay ninja de la hoja?, este campo es muy diferente cuando te seguí, y ¿porque hay lobos que escupen fuego?" pregunto ino, se escuchó otro aullido profundo y el suelo retumbaba.

"ino no sé si te contaron, pero, conoces la historia del kyubi" pregunto naruto lo cual ino miro extrañada de por qué el tema vino ahora y porque el suelo retumbaba más seguido y el aroma a muerte se sentía más cerca.

"claro que sí, papi me lo contó el kyubi fue el más poderoso bijuu de toda la existencia, ¿porque viene esta pregunta naruto? me estas asustando" pregunto ino con temor imaginándose de porque naruto le pregunto tal tema.

Naruto estaba hablando con el zorro **(kit te repito sal de ahí no quieres ver a esta amenaza, es muy peligroso, yo me enfrente a él hace milenios, es…)** (un lobo de nueve colas que controla los rayos y el viento) termino naruto por el zorro vio rayo y tornados se mostraron y del cielo se vio un gigantesco lobo de nueve colas con los ojos platinos con la pupila rasgada, el pelaje platino, dos colmillos gigantes se sobre salen como si fuera los dientes de un tigre de dientes de sable, ino miro horrorizada a un lobo de nueve colas con tornado eléctrico rodeando sus 9 colas plateada.

"¿qué es eso?, es kyubi" grito ino horrorizada lo cual naruto gruño de frustración.

"no, es el antiguo rival del kyubi, wolfthor el lobo de los tornados y rayos" declaro naruto horrorizando a ino lo cual su piel se puso pálida como la de un fantasma.

 **"quien osa a irrumpir mis dominios, par de mortales"** el lobo hablo con voz profunda lo cual ino no pudo más y se desmayó lo cual naruto creo clones de sangre y tomaron a ino y se fueron dejando a naruto a solas con el lobo.

"soy naruto uzumaki kitsuno y vengo a retarte wolfthor" mando naruto lo cual el zorro grito en su mente **(que estás haciendo nos hará que nos mate idiota),** (descuida tengo un plan), **(si sobrevivimos a esto te haré sufrir con un arduo entrenamiento).**

 **"jajajajajajajaja, tú, un mortal desafiarme, ho eso es rico, te tendré como bocadillo cachorro"** se río el lobo, naruto pidió al kyubi que le diera su poder para derrotarlo **"espera,… kitsuno, grrrrrrooooooaaaar, así que eres de los seguidores de kyubi, pensé que ya me deshice de ellos por completo"** rugió el lobo en rabia lo cual llamo la atención de naruto y del kyubi (sácale información, si fue él que destruyo el clan nos vengaremos juntos te daré acceso directo de la transformación de 2 colas) naruto escucho el zorro lo cual asintió, "sabes algo del clan kitsuno wolfthor lo que paso" pregunto naruto con una calma mortal lo cual wolfthor gruño **"si te refieres el estúpido clan kitsuno del kyubi, pues sí, me deshice de ellos hace milenios enviando información falsa para que otros pueblos los destruyeran"** exclamo el lobo con orgullo, el kyubi mostró enfadado y recordó cuando volvió a su clan y vio todo destruido **(kit ya escuche suficiente, es él el culpable, mátalo sin remordimiento y consume todo su sangre y obtenga los recuerdos del maldito bastardo eléctrico)** "con mucho gusto, arte ninja; lluvia de la muerte explosiva" grito naruto lo cual lanzo más shuriken y se multiplicaron por millones el lobo observo de cómo las armas vienen hacia él y sonrió enviando instinto asesino a naruto lo cual naruto respondió con la suya.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En otro lugar con los clones de sangre llevaron a ino a una cueva abandonada junto con el zorrito kitsu, todos estaban bien pero desde lo lejos hubo una gran explosión y un rugido feroz de furia "ya comenzó debemos ayudar" dijo el clon de sangre a otro, lo cual negó "no, debemos mostrar apoyo, haremos un ejército de nuestra propia para ayudar al original ayúdame" con eso los dos clones hicieron sellos con sus garras y tocaron el suelo al mismo tiempo "estilo sangriento; jutsu criaturas de sangre" gritaron en conjunto lo cual desde sus garras salieron litros de sangre formando un charco de sangre lo cual cada gota se creaba una criatura del tamaño de un árbol una especie de zorro humanoide con las mismas garras de naruto y la cola de 2 metros de largo y murciélagos humanoide con la armadura sangrienta y alas de su espalda y cola de un metro de largo lo cual van corriendo/volando hacia donde el original es y seguían multiplicándose de 2, 4, 8, 10, y sigue el número aumenta "esto debería servir como apoyo" dijo el clon siguiendo enviando refuerzos para el original.

El zorrito ladro preocupado, el clon sonrió "descuida terminaremos antes de que te des cuenta" afirmo el clon al zorrito kitsu para calmarlo.

El suelo tembló de nuevo y otro rugido se escuchó, hasta se escucharon la destrucción al medio ambiente (espero que lleguen rápido).

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"estilo sangriento; jutsu bala sangrienta" grito naruto disparando balas de sangre desde su garras hacia el lobo enfurecido (mierda llevo 1 hora luchando contra este oponente donde diablo tiene el punto débil como los otros jefes, kyubi ayúdame), **(kit escucha, como luche contra él será mejor utilice la capa chacra, él es débil de momento dele gracias a kami, cuando estaba en su mejor momento era una lucha de titanes terremotos, tornados, rayos, fuego y el caos que causábamos en nuestra lucha era como nunca olvidaría las montañas borradas del mapa, calculo que está en estado de dos colas, eso significa que se generó hace poco, como, veamos lo calculo unos 2000 años, así que se generara otros milenios si lo matamos ahora, esta técnica yo lo llamo arte demoníaco; el despertar del demonio, incluso puedo luchar contra 8 de los bijuus y derrotarlo ya que me otorga más resistencia y velocidad al igual que fuerza, quieres que te enseñe kit, esa es la única manera de lograrlo, para vencerlo tienes que invocar tu chacra demoníaco te enviare información de la técnica demoníaca y los sellos necesarios)** naruto asintió mientras esquivaba las bolas de aire y los voltios eléctrico que mandaba el zorro.

 **(Felicidades has aprendido estilo prohibido; el despertar del demonio lvl 1, esta habilidad solo será útil si tienes chacra demonio y chacra humano lo cual se fusionarán y las líneas de sangre se verán afectadas por la fusión del chacra, será más potente y eficaz aparte sufre de una transformación lo que es algo en tener en cuenta sus oponentes)**

Naruto esquivo otro ataque del wolfthor mientras sentía más chacra llegando a su dirección, pero lo ignoro de momento mientras luchaba contra el lobo de 9 colas.

Detrás de naruto aparecieron las criaturas de sangre del porte de un árbol mirando amenazante luego vio varias sombras en el cielo lo cual recoció una de sus técnicas y sonrió, naruto sintió de cómo el chacra del kyubi entraba en sus sistemas lo cual se formó una capa de una cola, vio con fascinación de cómo sus garras se volvieron más agudo para rasgar la carne más fácil, su cola de sangre se volvió más grueso con la capa del kyubi formándose una cola gruesa como la de un zorro pero aún mantenía la punta filosas, sus ojos mostraron rojos sangre con la pupila rasgada y con el sharingan ya madurado con tres tomoes en ella y se ven las venas formándose a los lados del ojo lo cual se volvieron la pupila rasgada más el sharingan un poco blanco lo cual hacia brillar sus ojos amenazante, vio como las criaturas de sangre atacaron al lobo "es hora del segundo round" declaro naruto mientras se unía con las criaturas de sangre.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras en konoha, se ven el equipo 10 reunidos solo faltaba una integrante del miembro "donde esta ino" pregunto asuma mientras observaba a sus genin llegando lo cual shikamaru se quejó.

"probablemente esta en casa preparándose como siempre, problemática" se quejó el genio perezoso.

"no está en su casa, como me dijeron sus padres ella ya había salido, pero no ha vuelto aun, entonces me ayudan a buscarla" pregunto asuma lo cual el nara miro con duda lo cual suspiro y asintió.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En la cueva, vemos a ino que se estaba despertando, ella miro borroso, pero luego su vista se centró, pudo ver que estaba en una especie de cueva "que paso" murmuro ino lo cual se incorporó miro a dos clones que ven agotados y a su lado observo a kitsu durmiendo, pero se escuchaban explosiones, temblores, un rugido sepulcral lo cual llego su memoria para ponerse al día "que era esa cosa" exclamo ella mirando a los clones en agotamiento.

Los clones ya enviaron 10000 criaturas de sangre, 5000 cada de las dos razas, el clon miro a su doble lo cual asintió, el clon se fue hacia donde fueron las criaturas dejando al clon que quedo descansando "esa criatura es wolfthor el lobo de 9 colas y rival del kyubi hace milenios" respondió el clon hacia ino lo cual hubo otro temblor, desde lejos se puede ver la destrucción causada por el wolfthor.

"¿qué está pasando naruto no baka?" grito al clon lo cual sonrió cruelmente asustando a ino.

"están luchando contra wolfthor, sharingan" llamo el clon con su sharingan activo enviando un genjutsu a ino a través del contacto con los ojos, ino se desmayó "espero que acabe pronto, llevamos 5 horas aquí" murmuro el clon, se escuchó un rugido de dolor "parece que están terminando, vamos kitsu" llamo el clon a su compañero zorro lo cual se metió en la mochila para seguir durmiendo mientras el clon tomo la mochila donde kitsu se metió y tomo a ino a estilo de novia y se fue a dirección donde el original es.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

El bosque se ve devastado, fuego salía de los troncos rotos carbonizado, cráteres se puede presenciar, y un niño en el cráter rodeado de sangre mientras se trataba de levantar, a unos 20 metros se puede ver al lobo con uno de sus ojos perdidos a un feo corte en él, uno de sus colmillos de sable le faltaban lo cual estaba enterrado en la tierra, también tenía múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, el lobo estaba tumbado respirando con dificultad mientras casi no le queda chacra para su técnicas, naruto se levantó tambaleante con múltiples heridas también de sus ojos mostraron los duojutsu mezclado y más con lo poco de chacra que le queda del kyubi en sus sistema ya que aún mantenía la pupila rasgada "voy a acabarte con este jutsu prohibido" murmuro naruto apenas con chacra para continuar.

 **"adelante quiero verte intentarlo"** respiro el lobo lo cual naruto hizo los sellos con sus garras lo cual su chacra salió disparado hacia el cielo, chacra azul y rojo lo cubrían en una danza mientras naruto terminaba sus sellos el lobo abrió las fauces lo cual una esfera de aire y electricidad se fue creando.

"estilo prohibido; el despertar del demonio" grito naruto lo cual su chacra fue una explosión, el charco de sangre se elevó y rodeo con una danza al chacra de naruto, mientras se formaba hielo a su alrededor "graaaa **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa** " grito naruto y su voz se escuchó como la de ultratumba mientras un brillo cegó al lobo lo cual detuvo su técnica por el aullido de dolor de sus ojos, donde estaba naruto desapareció, en su lugar se ve una especie de tejido rojo con bordes blancos indicando que era hielo, un brazo con garras espeluznante gigante se hizo presente, la cabeza era la de un zorro pero con un casco de hielo como cráneo sus ojos mostraron rojo sangre con una especie de tejido de venas en los bordes y el sharingan quema en rabia con la pupila rasgada, se mostró sus alas como si fuera la de un dragón, era una combinación espantosa en tener en cuenta **(kit escucha, tienes de duración unos 5 minutos ya que es tu primera transformación de; el despertar del demonio, así que aprovecha de aniquilarlo)** la bestia extraña asintió para sí mismo, con su gigantesca cola le dio un coletazo al lobo lo cual lo envió volando hacia una montaña, luego la criatura no identificada despego hacia el aire y de sus garras gigantes sanguinarios disparo balas hechas de sangre lo cual impactaron en la columna del lobo de 9 colas **"estilo sangriento, jutsu bala sangrienta congelada"** la voz de la criatura no identificado rugió, desde sus garras balas de sangre congelada salieron de ellas impactando en el lobo.

 **"no perderé ante un mortal"** rugió el lobo recuperándose lo cual desde sus fauces dispararon un rayo lo cual la criatura no identificada se protegió con un enorme escudo de sangre protegiéndolo mientras su cola ataco lo cual fue bloqueado por las colas del lobo **"no dejare que me mates humano"** rugió wolfthor, la bestia no identificada rugió enviando balas de aire gigantes lo cual el lobo contrarresto con balas de rayos desde sus fauces.

 **"perderás ante mi wolfthor, estilo de fuego; jutsu bola de fuego"** rugió naruto en su transformación de una bestia no identificado lo cual escupió un infierno de una gigante bola de fuego lo cual cubrió al lobo en ella.

 **"grrrrrrooooooaaaar"** rugió de dolor wolfthor lo cual naruto creo una enorme espada de hielo con sangre lo cual se formó el otro brazo y se cubrió en sangre formando dientes de hielo en la espada y con un escote corto las colas del lobo lo cual rugió de dolor **(como es posible que un humano me derrotara, es imposible)** ,fue el pensamiento del lobo lo cual es atravesado por una garra espeluznante en su estómago lo cual vomito sangre **"como,…"** gruño el lobo antes de escuchar las últimas palabras de naruto "soy el jinchuriky del kyubi, vengador del clan kitsuno, consumir" con esas últimas palabras el lobo escucho antes de morir y se rompió en partículas de luz lo cual dejo un pergamino y una katana de color plateado una vez derrotado el lobo la criatura exploto en sangre lo cual se formó un lago de sangre y naruto cayó en el lago creado, su respiración apenas sostenida por el agotamiento chacra de sus dos fuentes, naruto nado hacia la orilla lo cual estaba los premios una vez que salió del lago de sangre, con sus garras consumió el lago en minutos y se recostó apoyándose en un lago después de consumir para descansar.

 **(tu reputación con kyubi subió a neutral, derrotaste a wolfthor lo cual nivelaste por el lvl 49)** naruto descanso con una sonrisa y escucho un ruido miro para ver a su dos clones de sangre, lo cual se acercaron con una ino durmiendo y un kitsu alegre que salto desde la mochila y se dispuso a lamer la cara del original "yo también te extrañe, bien vamos" con eso dicho naruto recogió su premio y guardo la katana en un sellos en su muñeca, una vez listo el cuerpo de naruto brillo cegando todo a su alrededor.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En konoha vemos al equipo 10 buscando a ino por toda konoha lo cual tomaron una pista de que ino siguió a naruto al campo de entrenamiento 4, shikamaru se preguntaba de porque siguió a naruto no tenía sentido.

Asuma recordó lo que dijo su compañero jounin sobre naruto y su cambio de actitud hacia los otros.

Una vez que llegaron vieron a ino durmiendo en el árbol, pero no había vista de naruto en ningún lado asuma reviso a ella y noto que estaba en un genjutsu "kai" con eso ino se despertó mirando con miedo a su alrededor, pero noto que estaba en la misma posición cuando espiaba a naruto "ino que paso" pregunto su sensei lo cual ino relato todo lo sucedido, pero no le creyeron "ino estabas en un genjutsu" declaro asuma lo cual ella protesto.

"no claro que no, era tan real, lo sé, debes creerme" dijo ino lo cual shikamaru dijo que estaba un genjutsu de quizás cuanto tiempo lo cual frustro a ella, (descubriré que oculta naruto si tengo que entrar en tu mente para averiguarlo) sus ojos se llenaron de determinación.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras con naruto, el joven shinobi se estaba dando una ducha después de consumir un poco de sangre de la yamanaka para tener la memoria de donde lo observo para dejarla en el mismo lugar para encubrir sus huellas claro que adquirió los conocimiento de los jutsu clan pero era aterrador, naruto supuso que ino tratara de encontrar la verdad de su secreto a través del enlace mental, así que se decidió alejarse de ino por mucho tiempo para evitar tal evento ocurra, después de bañarse y ponerse unos bóxer para dormir se tapó en su cama, kitsu se subió y se acurruco en su estómago "buenas noches kitsu, mañana te tendré que dejar aquí porque mañana es el gran día de la tercera parte del examen" con un ladrido del zorrito como respuesta ambos se durmieron para mañana.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Ahora era el día que todos en konoha estaban esperando, ninjas, daimyo e personas importantes se reunieron para ver el examen, la tercera parte del examen chunin comenzara en 10 minutos, vemos a los 9 participante presentes en una fila mirando a su nuevo árbitro, naruto estaba al lado de sasuke y su otro lado estaba la kunoichi de taki; fuu lo cual miraba a naruto cosa que sasuke se dio cuenta y su sharingan se activó mostrando rabia.

"bien como verán hoy seré su nuevo examinador, mi nombre es genma shiranui" hablo el ninja de la hoja que masticaba un sembon y lleva un paño en su cabeza con eso empezó "ya como verán diré las reglas del torneo; regla uno; los participantes deberán pelear hasta que su adversario muera o no pueda continuar o hasta que decida retirarse, regla dos; si el juez lo decide puede dar por terminado el combate e intervenir para detenerlo, y regla tres; para hacerse chunin el ser vencedor de la pelea no es lo más importante, antes el juez debe analizar todo lo que el participante hizo y que estrategia empeló, porque un chunin además de fuerza debe tener inteligencia" dijo terminando las reglas "ahora el hokage va dar un discurso" con eso el hokage se paró de su asiento al lado del kazekage con sus guardias personales, naruto aprovecho ese momento para ignorar el discurso y murmurar "estado" en frente de él se abrió su estado jugador.

 **(Estado jugador)**

 **Nombre: naruto uzumaki (yuki, kitsuno, uchiha, hyuga)**

 **Título: naruto de las garras sangrienta**

 **Clase: gamer**

 **Nivel: 49**

 **Afiliación: konoha**

 **HP: 27500**

 **CP: 27500**

 **STR: 350 + 25=375**

 **VIT: 430 + 10= 440**

 **DEX: 460 + 20= 480**

 **INT: 560 + 10= 570**

 **SIO: 745 + 15= 760**

 **LUK: ¿?**

 **Estado: clan uzumaki (uzumaki clan 10 VIT, 10 INT, +10% experiencia de habilidad (fuinjutsu), jinchuriky del kyubi (500 HP y 500 CP por cada nivel), bromista ganancia (-5% de reputación, +5% a la experiencia trampa habilidad, + 5% a la experiencia de cautela habilidad), clan yuki/adquirido (+ 10 DEX, +5 SIO, desbloqueo afinidad hielo), clan kitsuno/adquiridos (+ 10 DEX, +15 STR, desbloqueo transformación animal), clan uchiha/adquirido (desbloqueo de sharingan, + 10 DEX), clan hyuga/adquirido (+ 10 SIO, desbloqueo del byakugan).**

 **Naruto uzumaki ha pasado el examen genin gracias a la captura de mizuki de su traición, el era conocido por el ultimo muerto en la academia, también es el jinchuriky del kyubi, naruto es de parte de un clan extinto el uzumaki, sus habilidades extrañas del kekei genkai de la sangre se le apodo naruto el de las garras sangrienta gracias a que mato un centenar de bandidos y al gato, un multimillonario que estafa y vende productos ilegales, también tiene la capacidad de absorber más líneas de sangre gracias a su extraña kekei genkai, pero desconoce su origen de los padres, quienes eran, porque fue seleccionado para tener el kyubi, su pasado está envuelto en misterios para él descubrir.**

 **Puntos: 120**

 **Ryo: 2,790679**

Naruto subió su fuerza gastando 100 en STR, dándole 475 de fuerza y los restantes le subió el DEX dándole 500 de velocidad. Una vez listo miro de cómo el público ovaciono al kage de konoha indicando que termino el discurso.

"bien los participantes del primer combate naruto uzumaki y neji hyuga se quedan mientras los restos van a las gradas en su espera de su combate" declaro genma lo cual naruto miro a su oponente con ansia de hacer comer el polvo "bien, están listo" dijo genma después de que el campo de batalla solo quedaron ellos y el examinador, lo cual naruto sonrió cruelmente mientras se ganaba su postura de combate el torbellino que el mismo creo y neji miro impasible viendo muchas abertura lo cual se dio cuenta que está diciendo que él no sirve como calentamiento.

"vas a perder, el destino me declarara el ganador" se burló lo cual naruto siguió con su sonrisa indicando que no le tomo importancia.

"comiencen" con eso dicho genma en un sushin se fue y estaba a una distancia considerable.

Neji actuó de inmediato con un puño suave listo para conectar pero naruto esquivo fácilmente y le dio una patada de distancia lo cual neji patino un poco ya que alcanzo a bloquear pero le dolía la zona del golpe (es fuerte en fuerza, pero predecible) con eso siguió con su asalto de puño suave lo cual naruto esquivaba como un profesional, arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, derecha, arriba, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, abajo, arriba, izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo, derecha, (que, no tiene patrón, que clase de taijutsu ocupa el perdedor) fue el pensamiento de neji lo cual sin previo aviso naruto hizo un barrido como contraataque lo cual logro desequilibrar a neji, el hyuga se posó una mano en el suelo como soporte pero no vio una patada en la costilla lo cual lo envió hacia un árbol a estrellarse.

"vamos neji ni siquiera estoy calentando, apenas estoy entrando en calor" se burló naruto con una verdad que apenas estaba comenzando (si creen que estaré en la CRA con solo hacerme chunin piénselo dos veces, me iré de aquí cuando la oportunidad se muestre, no me van a controlar como lo están haciendo en sasuki, si es necesario me iré junto con ella) fue el pensamiento fugas ya que tiene un presentimiento de cómo librarse del consejo y la CRA, estuvo planeando toda la noche, ya conoce la bodega de donde guardan el ADN de los clanes extinto lo cual tiene la intención de saber más de ellos y como murieron y parece que había ojos sharingan en capsula ya que ocupo el byakugan para ver en la oscuridad sin ser detectado por el hokage (pero primero enseñarle modales al señor destino) naruto vio como neji acuso hacia él lo cual naruto salto hacia atrás alejándose del señor destino "sabes es mejor enseñarte modales hacia tu familia, estilo sangriento; jutsu cola de sangre" llamo naruto lo cual de su espalda de la parte baja exploto en sangre lo cual se formó una cola hecha de sangre asustando a varios, la cola se meneaba de lado en lado arriba y abajo como meneo, naruto ignoro las miradas de los demás mientras naruto hacia un sello de mano y desde su mano hasta el ante brazo explotaron en sangre y se formó ya la conocida garra sangrienta de forma espeluznante, naruto sonrió oscuro del rostro de su oponente de asco y temor "vamos a bailar" con eso dicho se lanzó al ataque con el sharingan madurado mostrando la intención nada agradable para neji.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Ino desde las gradas para el público, vio de cómo naruto le apareció otro miembro, una cola hecha de sangre y vio de cómo neji bloqueaba a naruto apenas consiguiendo rasguño, ino miro a su lado a su amiga/rival lo cual mostró miedo, ino estaba dispuesto a sacarle la información de su amiga/rival "oye frentona, sabes de lo que le pasa a naruto" pregunto ino a su rival del amor de sasuke, lo cual sakura miro en su dirección sin saber que llamo la atención de tenten, hinata, kiba, chougi al igual que los sensei.

"la verdad, desde que salimos de la academia, algo cambio a naruto, se ve distante, después de que formamos el equipo 7, kakashi sensei se fue, después de eso, naruto es rodeado por luces rojas, partículas de luces rojas que se formó en el campo y atrapo a naruto, se formó un aro alrededor de él y se veía restringido de su libertad luego desde su cuerpo empezó a brillar una intensa luz roja cegándonos, oímos de naruto grito de dolor, para luego las luces entraron en el cuerpo naruto, después de eso naruto murmuro otra vez, pensamos que ya le ocurrió una vez o varias veces, después de eso naruto se fue en silencio ignorándonos, sasuke-kun le pregunto qué le paso, respondió aún no están listo para saber, lo seguimos para saber que ocultaba de nosotros" murmuro sakura, ino ignoro a los otros que le llamaron la atención, claro naruto el dobe de la academia oculta algo de todos, tenten temía lo que le pasaría a neji si naruto está cambiando de su ser feliz a un ser diferente "lo seguimos al campo de entrenamiento 1, vimos de cómo naruto brillo una luz amarilla lo cual nos cegó y de repente no estábamos en konoha más, era una montaña rocosa naruto no estaba y desde las rocas…" susurro sakura, todos quedaron en suspenso que cosa cambio a naruto, porque es diferente, porque cambio y porque razón ocultaba algo "apareció una especie de rocas humanoide, luchamos con ellos pero eran fuerte nos envió con un golpe hacia otro lado, vimos a naruto luchando con esas cosas, eran tres, naruto sonreía mientras pelea, su manos estallaron en sangre, se formaron en garras y vimos como mataba a esas cosas, cuando nos vio, vimos nuestra propia muerte y se dispuso a ignorarnos mientras luchaba luego de que los matara esas cosas se fusionaban y crecían más y más grande…" relato sakura miraron de cómo naruto golpeaba a neji sin piedad cosa que preocupo al sensei y tenten de su compañero.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras hablaban de naruto y su cambio, vemos a nuestro protagonista golpeando a neji con su estilo torbellino lo cual era impredecible los golpes, neji trataba desesperadamente de cubrirse de los golpes "mierda no me da más opción, kaiten" grito su técnica lo cual neji giro a una velocidad lo cual naruto es repelido y enviado a volar hacia atrás neji aprovecho de eso corrió, con chacra dándole a sus piernas para llegar donde estaba naruto "estas en mi rango, estilo hyuga; 64 palmas" llamo lo cual debajo de neji se formó una especie de ying-yang y procedió a golpear a naruto con el puño suave a sus tenketsu donde el chacra circula "2 palmas,… 8 palmas,…15 palmas,… 24 palmas,… 30 palmas,… 42 palmas,… 49 palmas,… 55 palmas,… 64 palmas" grito neji golpeando a naruto cerrando todos los tenketsu lo cual envió a naruto a volar y estrellarse luego sonrió ya que derroto a naruto estaba dispuesto para llamar el árbitro pero naruto se quejó y se levantó sorprendiendo a neji y muchos otros en las gradas "que,… es imposible,… no debería levantarse después de que cerré todos los tenketsu" grito neji con temor y rabia ya que naruto se estaba parando.

"jejeje, jejejejeje, jajajajajaja" se río a carcajada asustando a neji, alrededor de naruto chacra rojo despedía asustando a varios "si crees que con cerrando mis tenketsu me podrás parar, pues piénsalo dos veces" llamo naruto riéndose cruelmente después de su espalda estallo en sangre lo que se formó alas, sus garras se hicieron más filosos, su cola más grueso sin quitarle la punta listo para empalar, sus pies estallaron en sangre formándose patas con garras como la sangre desde sus pies hasta la rodillas, su pelo se hizo más salvaje con los bordes rojos de sangre indicando que se puso rígido "transformación chacra" llamo naruto su técnica, su chacra azul lo rodeo según el animal en su pensamiento escogido y como debe parecerse "dragón" llamo naruto, el joven shinobi se elevó del suelo con sus alas en aleteo.

"¿qué diablos eres tú?" grito neji mirando en su byakugan otro tipo de tenketsu creado horrorizado e agotado lo cual naruto se elevó más alto lo cual creo 4 clones de sangre en el aire en su forma transformación chacra que recorre en su sangre tal como lo practico en secreto en la noche después del entrenamiento con kyubi "como puedes tener un segundo tenketsu" grito neji, los hyugas que miraban la pelea miraron a naruto, se sorprendieron de tener un segundo tenketsu en naruto sin saber que es el chacra demonio de naruto que estaba oculto en la sombra del tenketsu.

"prepárate, considérate honrado o maldecido, depende de tu punto de vista de mi nuevo jutsu" grito naruto lo cual empezó a girar en círculo sobre el estadio seguido de los clones su ejemplo.

Todos vieron los 5 naruto a girar en círculo más rápido siendo irreconocible formando un aro rojo a una velocidad increíble luego escucharon kai lo cual giraron más rápido de lo normal lo cual se asustaron de la alta velocidad lo que iban supusieron que estaba con peso de gravedad lo cual los hizo más veloces con los giros ni el sharingan de kakashi sabía cuál es el real luego escucharon los llamados de los jutsu "estilo de fuego; jutsu bola de fuego/ estilo de rayo, lanza rayos {habilidad adquirido del pergamino de wolfthor}/ estilo de viento, jutsu bala de aire/ estilo sangriento; jutsu bala sangrienta/ colaboración jutsu, rugido de los 5 dragones furiosos" llamaron todos los clones e naruto lo cuales neji no podía escapar, solo le quedaba una técnica que pueda repeler pero será exitoso lo dudaba, después del grito del jutsu, salió una especie de fuego eléctrico con balas de fuego se fusionaban con el viento más la lluvia sangre que salía del aro en dirección a neji.

"kaiten" fue lo último que vieron a neji antes de defenderse con el kaiten de la rama principal lo cual impacto con la técnica de naruto y…

Hubo una explosión de fuego rojo eléctrico que causo una nube de humo intenso, naruto junto con sus clones de sangre pararon un poco del giro y miraron a su obra con una sonrisa oscura, los clones e naruto se posaron en el suelo, mientras consumía a sus clones dejando solo el original, esperaron de que la nube de humo se despejara, el árbitro bajo a inspeccionar si neji está bien, con un estilo de viento aparto la nube de tierra y se vio en un cráter de 3 metros de profundidad a un neji inconsciente con su ropa a harapos con sangre saliendo en sus múltiples heridas "el destino no me controlara y no dejare que nadie me controle" proclamo naruto mirando a neji, genma miro a naruto que sabía a lo que se refería.

"bien ganador es naruto uzumaki" llamo genma lo cual naruto le entrego un papel de cura lo cual genma levanto una ceja.

"dale eso a neji para curar sus heridas y tenerlo por lo menos estable" aconsejo naruto, genma asintió y se acercó a neji y puso el papel chacra a neji, el sello brillo en verde indicando que sus heridas se curaban, genma se sorprendió de este papel chacra después del brillo, neji se quejó, pero aun esta inconsciente, con eso listo naruto se fue a las gradas donde los participantes esperan el siguiente combate.

Después de que los médicos ninjas se llevaron a neji a la enfermería prosiguió el siguiente combate.

"bien el siguiente encuentro será shikamaru nara contra temari de la arena, por favor bajen para su encuentro" con eso dicho genma, temari bajo con su ventilador grande de su altura en un planeo lo cual cayó sobre sus pies con gracia, shikamaru se quejó mientras se bajaba por las escaleras diciendo problemático.

Una vez que estaban reunidos shikamaru miro con pereza a su oponente, temari miro al perezoso nara que tiene una cara de quererse ir por las nubes, "bien, son los dos listos" pregunto genma, shikamaru dijo problemático y temari asintió en silencio "bien, comience" con eso dicho genma se fue del estadio con un sushin para ver el combate.

Temari agarro su gran abanico de inmediato y lo sacudió creando un viento fuerte, shikamaru salto a un lado y lejos de ella para tener espacio, gran error, temari inicio con una secuencia de aire gracias a su abanico, el nara esquivaba y se ocultaba de los árboles que estaban en el estadio (mierda debo pensar cómo hacer para que mi sombra la capture y terminar esta pelea, problemático) pensó con un suspiro el nara, se ganó en su posición de pensar y cerrar los ojos.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

La pelea era pura estrategia de parte del nara, naruto observaba como se desarrollaba el combate sin darse cuenta que la kunoichi de taki se acercaba cosa que la uchiha disfrazada de varón noto lo cual su sharingan ardió en rabia.

Naruto estaba tan concentrado que no noto a la kunoichi ganándose al lado de él "así que, que piensa sobre este combate" pregunto fuu lo cual llamo la atención de naruto, el joven shinobi miro a fuu lo cual estaba a su lado viendo de cómo el combate se desarrollaba.

"no es un combate, es pura estrategia lo que vemos, conozco a shikamaru lo suficientemente bien como para saber que él no se movería para luchar, si no para paralizar a sus oponente con su sombra" al decir eso vieron de cómo los arbusto salió una sombra que casi alcanza a temari, también vieron de shuriken con la sombra debajo del arma como para expandir más su sombra mientras se dirigía a su objetivo que es la kunoichi, temari esquivo por poco y casi la sombra lo atrapa, ella contrarresto con el viento que crea desde su abanico a los restos de los shurikens.

Fuu miro de cómo shikamaru salto esquivando las bolas de aire enviado en su dirección lo cual los árboles sufrieron el castigo de las bolas de aire de temari "creo que temari ganara si no se deja atrapar" dijo fuu lo cual naruto miro a la plataforma de pelea.

"diría que shikamaru atrapara a temari, pero conociéndolo se rendirá cuando tiene la oportunidad de ganar" respondió naruto causando que fuu levantara una ceja.

La uchiha tuvo suficiente y se ganó del otro lado de naruto para mirar el combate según ella, "dobe quien crees que ganara" pregunto sasuke mientras miraba la estrategia de shikamaru de cómo lo estaba acercando en la sombra del estadio lo cual tendría la oportunidad de atrapar ella.

"shikamaru lo atrapará, pero perderá" declaro naruto lo cual miraba de cómo shikamaru la atrapo gracia a su estrategia.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En el estadio, shikamaru se acercaba a temari lo cual la chica sin control de su cuerpo se acercó a él una vez suficientemente cerca levanto la mano "me rindo" dijo shikamaru impactando al público si ya la tenía para ganar y ahora rendirse "no me queda suficiente chacra para el siguiente combate" hablo perezosamente lo cual genma asintió en comprensión.

"ganador es, temari de la arena" declaro dejando desconcertada a temari de porque el ninja de la hoja se rindió.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En las gradas miraron a naruto ya que predigo lo que shikamaru iba a hacer al pie de la letra.

"bien el siguiente combate será fuu de taki contra shino aburame, por favor bajen para su encuentro" se escuchó el árbitro lo cual fuu miro a naruto lo cual este le devolvió la mirada.

"deséame suerte" fuu dijo que le guiño un ojo a naruto cosa que lo hizo ruborizarse un poco, con eso fuu camino pasando a naruto con un meneo de la cadera cosa que la uchiha noto y su sharingan quemo en rabia mientras naruto miraba el meneo de fuu cosa que la uchiha se puso celosa.

"dobe cuidado donde miras" amenazo con un susurro cosa que naruto dejo de mirar cuando fuu ya estaba en la plataforma para el combate y miro al uchiha que lo miraba con el sharingan activo cosa que naruto sudo.

"tranquilo no hice nada" susurro a la defensiva naruto con la mano en señal de rendición, la uchiha miro un poco más y dejo su sharingan y miro al centro de la lucha.

(Esa perra espero que se aleje de naruto, y si gana yo me are cargo de ella en la siguiente ronda) fue el pensamiento de la uchiha celosa.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Una vez que los participantes están en el centro de lo que queda del estadio genma se paró en el centro "están ustedes dos listos" dijo genma lo cual shino asintió al igual que fuu "comiencen" con eso dicho se fue genma para tener una distancia mejor.

Shino envió sus insectos de sus mangas hacia fuu lo cual la kunoichi se alejó evitando a los insectos.

La pelea fue de distancia, shino enviaba a sus insectos a fuu lo cual la kunoichi contrarrestaba con jutsu agua e viento, ahogando a sus insectos con su jutsu agua y enviarlo de distancia con el jutsu viento.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

La pelea era de ninjutsu habilidades ninjas durante 25 minutos, los insectos de shino contra la astucia de ninjutsu de fuu, naruto observaba la pelea luego noto fuu sacando un shuriken lo cual los hizo girar de sus dedos y mostraron aspas visibles hecha de viento lo cual los lanzo hacia shino lo cual se protegió con un escudo de insecto pero le dio más tiempo para fuu aprovecha de escupir una especie de humo púrpura "estilo ninja; jutsu polen venenoso" llamo fuu lo cual los insectos aspiraron y cayeron muertos desasiendo el escudo lo cual shino lanzo unos shuriken hacia fuu cosa que la kunoichi esquivo fácilmente y envió más polen venenoso cosa que shino esquivo pero no espero ver una segunda fuu salida de los arbusto y golpearlo con el talón de sus botas de combate enviando a shino a volar, lo cual fuu aprovecho y escupió una nube de polen venenoso lo cual shino entro en, se escuchó la tos y se ve a shino de rodillas mientras temblaba por el efecto del veneno iba a terminar el combate con noquearlo pero algo salió de los labios de shino "me rindo" dijo shino antes de desmayarse por el veneno.

"ganador es fuu de taki" declaro genma ya que duro unos 25 minutos en este combate.

Naruto vio de cómo llevaron a shino a la enfermería luego miro a fuu lo cual venia subiendo por la escalera y le sonrió a naruto cosa que el uchiha noto.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Sasuke iba a bajar, pero escucharon algo que lo desconcertó "como el participante dosu no se encuentra queda descalificado por lo cual sasuke uchiha es el ganador" declaro genma cosa que sasuke se enfureció, no podía mostrarle a naruto que ella valía más que fuu, pero sonrió cruelmente cuando sabía que le va tocar el próximo combate contra la kunoichi de taki.

"bien continuaremos con el siguiente combate" pero es interrumpido por temari "me rindo, no puedo contra el chico uzumaki, de todas formas no tengo suficiente chacra" dijo temari lo cual naruto miro con sospecha ya que ocupo su sensor chacra y noto que tenía suficiente chacra en la chica, pero sentía más chacra en konoha y unos chacras que se acercaban y rodeaban el estadio, no eran guardia supuso, luego naruto se tensó, sus instinto le dijo un mal presentimiento de esto se aproxima, envió más chacra a su alrededor en una capa ligera y noto más chacra venia, algo está pasando y el mal presentimiento que sentía era fuerte todos gracias a que consumió la sangre del clan kitsuno lo cual le dio la habilidad instinto animal ya que sienten el presentimiento si es bueno o malo, naruto lo sintió algo malo se aproxima, pero no podía alertarlo a nadie.

"bien el siguiente partido será sasuke uchiha contra fuu de taki, por favor bajen para su encuentro" llamo genma lo cual los nombrados empezaron a bajar para su encuentro.

Una vez abajo se miraron enfrente lo cual la uchiha mostró su sharingan activo y fuu se preparó una vez que el árbitro bajo y se unió entre ellos comenzó "listo" pregunto lo cual fuu asintió y sasuke respondió hmp diciendo que está listo "comience" con eso dicho ambos se lanzaron a un combate de taijutsu, la pelea era ajustada, sasuke bloqueaba cada movimiento gracias a su sharingan que tiene dos tomoes en cada ojo, fuu pateaba y daba puñetazo en diferente sectores, a veces la uchiha daba un golpe duro cuando ve una apertura al igual que fuu contraatacaba gracias a su instinto y el bijuu de la suerte dentro de ella; el nanabi lo cual le dio la suerte de predecir antes de que llegara el golpe.

Ambos estaban en contraataque, sasuke luchaba con más vigor con la intención de dañarla tan mal.

Fuu luchaba también con el mismo vigor ya que quería impresionar al genin de konoha de pelo rubio.

Pero tenían el mismo pensamiento (espero que note mi valía), ya que ambos han luchado.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En las gradas se veía la pelea como borrones de pies y puñetazo de parte de los competidores, sakura veía de cómo la lucha era una lluvia de golpes furiosos, al igual que todos los presentes notaron la pelea con más vigor que antes.

Con el hokage sarutobi vio a naruto en las gradas de los competidores que quedan lo cual era gaara y el posible ganador de este combate (creo saber de porque la lucha de más vigor) se fijó la mirada en naruto lo que sabia la respuesta de la lucha (la lucha de rivales por la atención de naruto eso es algo que jamás imagine de ver, la heredera uchiha contra la jinchuriky del nanabi todo por la atención de naruto, debe ser porque naruto posee el sharingan, sasuki está más cómoda junto con él, y supongo que fuu también se siente una conexión con naruto, esto será interesante de ver) fue el pensamiento de hiruzen sarutobi .

"es una pelea interesante de ver hokage-dono" dijo el kazekage que miraba interesado la pelea de taijutsu "debo admitir que quede impresionado por tal habilidad de taijutsu" dijo el kazekage lo cual sarutobi se llenó un poco de orgullo.

"también estoy impresionado por la habilidad de estos genin, hoy han salido una mejor generación en estos días" dijo el hokage humilde de su declaración.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En otro lugar, fuera de las paredes se puede ver varios ninja de la arena junto con los del sonido reuniéndose "esperemos la señal, según el plan debemos esperar el grito de gaara de estar herido para lanzar el genjutsu en la aldea he invadir la zona, cuando eso suceda invoquen ya saben que" dijo un jounin del sonido hacia los de la arena lo cual asintieron mientras rodeaba un gran sello escrito en el suelo y como 10 jounin de la arena e sonido alrededor del sello que es para invocar al lado de la paredes de konoha.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con naruto, el joven shinobi sintió mucha firma de chacra alrededor del estadio en zonas de callejones y basureros y sus instintos gritaba emboscada, naruto se tensó listo por si viene algo malo, sus instintos adquiridos funcionaron cuando estaba buscando a wolfthor (algo no se siente bien aquí) fue el pensamiento mientras miraba a la zona, luego una ventanilla apareció solo para él.

 **(Alerta misión)**

 **Derrota a gaara de la arena.**

 **(Sub misión)**

 **¿…?**

 **¿…?**

 **¿…?**

 **¿…?**

 **¿…?**

 **¿…?**

 **¿…?**

 **¿…?**

 **Recompensa: 500000 experiencia, jutsu misterioso, desbloqueo afinidad, conocimiento secreto, 100000 reputación con konoha, pergamino secreto.**

 **En caso de fallo: destrucción de konoha, -100000 reputación con konoha, muerte.**

Naruto al leer esto, mientras se alistaba por el ataque, inconscientemente metió la mano en su porta kunais sintiendo el filo de las armas que contiene dentro de su bolsito, sus músculos se tensaron, luego miro a gaara que lo observaba con una mirada lleno de muerte. Naruto ignoro a gaara mientras veía el combate de sasuki contra fuu lo cual iban en las últimas, sus bobinas de chacra estaban agotados lo cual observo que ya habían utilizado ninjutsu en combate si el campo es irreconocible es alguna indicación.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Ambos competidores estaban en sus últimas, sasuke increíblemente ha durado 2 horas luchando contra fuu, lo cual la kunoichi de taki gasto todo su truco lo cual sasuke contrarresto los ninjutsu de fuu.

(No debo dejarme perder, ho naruto no se fijará en mi más) fue el pensamiento de sasuki lo cual se lanzó al ataque, fuu vio venir esto y se puso a interceptar a sasuke.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En las afueras de konoha se ven varios ninjas de la arena y del sonido infiltrándose en konoha he instalado papeles bomba en ciertos lugares al azar para luego tener un ataque sorpresa.

"estamos listo esperando la señal" dijo un ninja de la arena en el comunicador lo cual se escuchó un pitido.

"todavía no, gaara no ha participado, el uchiha y la kunoichi de taki están combatiendo, se ven agotados, … un empate, gaara va a participar estén atento a mi señal" se escuchó desde la transmisión.

"hai" con eso dicho el ninja se dispuso a esperar la señal en un callejón.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"bien como ambos participantes no puede continuar, se declara empate lo cual no hay ganador" declaro genma lo cual el público se quejó sobre su precioso uchiha ha empatado, ya que los médicos se llevaron a los concursantes inconsciente pero con la intención asesina de naruto que envió hacia el público lo dejaron en silencio lo cual genma asintió en agradecimiento a naruto ya que sintió la intención asesina "bien he aquí el ultimo combate será naruto uzumaki contra gaara de la arena por favor los últimos participantes bajen para su último encuentro" declaro genma lo cual gaara bajo en un sushin de arena y naruto bajo de un salto hacia el estadio cayendo con gracia mientras gaara reapareció en campo de batalla listo para el combate "están listo,… comience" grito genma lo cual se apartó para ver mejor el combate.

Gaara no perdió el tiempo y su arena comenzó a atacar a naruto lo cual el joven shinobi esquivo de inmediato y formo sellos de mano y escupió bola da agua hacia la dirección de gaara, lo cual gaara es defendido por su arena lo cual se formó un escudo de arena.

Esta era una pelea de ninjutsu, naruto sabía que no podía acercarse y correr el mismo destino que rock lee o peor muerto "kai" llamo naruto y de su cuerpo se formó varios kanji de gravedad, cada persona observo que naruto llevaba pesos de gravedad pero la pregunta cuánto tiempo, una vez que sus movimiento se vio más liviano y sin incomodidad para moverse procedió a hacer sellos de mano que eran borrones por la velocidad "estilo de rayo; jutsu zorro eléctrico" llamo naruto y desde su mano es rodeado de electricidad y se formó la cabeza de un zorro y naruto lanzo sus manos hacia al frente como un impulso el zorro salió disparado formándose la mitad del cuerpo del animal antes de llegar a gaara que se procedió a ocultarse con su arena pero nunca esperó a que explotara que lo dejo patinando y su ropa un poco rasgado por la explosión de voltios.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En las gradas temari observaba impresionado, este es el segundo oponente que obliga a gaara a defenderse y casi ser herido (este chico, es muy diferente al chico de expande verde, que es él) fue el pensamiento luego vio algo que lo hizo aterrorizada, naruto entro en la defensa de gaara y le dio un golpe directo en la mandíbula.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Tras el golpe, envió a gaara a estrellarse uno de los muros del estadio creando un cráter, naruto se cortó un poco el dedo y creo un clon de sangre a partir de una gota de sangre "probemos que tan rudo eres gaara de la arena, estilo de fuego; jutsu bola de fuego" llamo naruto y su clon lo cual las dos bolas de fuegos se hicieron uno, formando una pared gigante hecha de fuego en la dirección de gaara.

Gaara observo el ataque que viene (no, no dejare que mi existencia acabe, madre pronto tendrá tu sangre uzumaki) fue el pensamiento inestable de gaara lo que es rodeado en una esfera de arena bastante grueso que lo protegió de ser dañado.

Naruto vio el impacto para luego se creará humo, pero miro con cautela una vez que se despejo se vio una esfera protegiendo a gaara, el clon de sangre corrió hacia la esfera mientras sacaba una porta kunais con una nota explosiva creada por naruto, pero no llego más cerca ya que la esfera le aparecieron púas de arena lista para empalar cosa que el clon de sangre esquivo a tiempo mientras se alejaba de las púas con el kunai que detono al incrustarse en la arena y …

 **¡Boom!**

La explosión fue fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para abrir una entrada para dañarlo (acaso es esta su defensa definitiva) fue el pensamiento de naruto mientras tomaba distancia y se puso a calcular sus posibilidades para derrotar a su oponente psicópata sediento de sangre (veamos mis jutsus, los de tierra solo tengo defensa, hielo esta fuera de cuestión, jutsu agua es quizás que derrumbe la arena húmeda pero no lo suficiente como para abrir una entrada a su núcleo pero es una posibilidad de ablandar la arena, ahora el fuego no me servirá los secara cuando impacte, el jutsu viento no es tan potente solo servirá para comprimir la arena húmeda endureciéndola, solo me queda el jutsu rayo, lo cual podrá perforarlo, pero cual me conviene, estilo de rayo; jutsu zorro eléctrico,… no será para causar un choque pero no para perforar, entonces será estilo de rayo; jutsu lanza rayos,…si, ya está decidido ahora debo crear clones de sangre para sumar el golpe de gracia) con los cálculos y el problema resuelto naruto creo más clones de sangre sumándole 20 clones de sangre a su causa "bien ya saben que hacer" mando naruto, los clones asintieron y tomaron posiciones 10 enfrente del original en una fila de línea y naruto con los restantes clones de sangre se posicionaron en una fila en línea ondulada semi esférica.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Todos vieron la extraña formación de naruto, vieron de cómo los naruto al frente se arrodillaron y comenzó secuencia de las manos iguales lo que se escuchó el jutsu que naruto iba a ocupar "estilo de agua; jutsu bola de agua" exclamaron los 10 naruto escupiendo una bola de agua lo cual se fusionaron y crearon una pared de agua que cubrió la esfera empapando y debilitando la defensa de gaara.

El hokage se dio cuenta de la estrategia de naruto (así que debilitando la defensa de gaara pero que aras ahora naruto) fue el pensamiento del hokage y vio a naruto haciendo señales con las manos junto con la segunda línea de clones.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"estilo de rayo; jutsu lanza rayos" llamaron naruto sincronizados con los clones y de los 11 escupieron rayos eléctricos de sus bocas en una zona lo cual el rayo se hizo más grueso a fusionarse con los otros y empezó a perforar la arena húmeda no tardo mas ya que se escuchó el grito de dolor dentro de la defensa de arena, naruto sabía que le dio en el centro pararon el ataque luego hubo silencio.

"mi sangre, es mi sangre, graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" grito gaara, con ese grito, donde impacto el rayo apareció una especie de brazo hecha de arena de aspecto espeluznante que luego se contrajo dentro, naruto pudo observar los ojos en forma extraña como si fuera la pupila un shuriken.

Luego cayeron plumas naruto miro hacia arriba y se sintió con sueño **(detectaste genjutsu)** naruto de inmediato reacciono con el sharingan activo "kai" susurro con cansancio para luego estar normal y no con sueño, después se escucharon explosiones y escucho a alguien gritar "estamos bajo ataque" naruto miro a su oponente lo que vio una fea herida en el hombro de gaara luego es llevado por sus hermanos y huyeron, naruto con gusto lo seguiría pero se llenaron de ninjas enemigos "mierda" susurro naruto viendo a varios jounin de la arena y del sonido listo para atacarlo.

En las manos de naruto explotaron en sangre y se formó la ya conocida garra sangrienta seguido por los clones de sangre, solo una cosa paso por su mente (comenzó mi misión) para luego lanzarse al ataque a los invasores seguidos por sus clones.

 **Hola espero que no se molesten he tenido tarea hasta el cuello y mi compu viejo no me deja abrir el navegador para subir más historias así que como modo de disculpa he hecho esta historia, el siguiente capítulo será más sangriento y lleno de acción, ha y lo estoy subiendo en un cyber ya que soy tan afortunado de que tengo tres de estos en un triángulo de mi casa, así que soy terocmaster y espero que sea de su agrado la historia, subiré las habilidades de naruto actualizado.**

 **Naruto lvl 49**

 **Habilidades ninja:**

 **Kage bushin no jutsu (lvl 57)**

 **Velocidad chacra (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu (lvl 40)**

 **Sensor de chacra (lvl 35)**

 **Patada chacra (lvl 24)**

 **Instinto asesino (lvl 60)**

 **Detector de mentira (lvl 1)**

 **Instinto animal (lvl 9)**

 **Transformación chacra (lvl 10)**

 **Arte ninja: lluvia de la muerte explosiva (lvl 29)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu garra sangrienta (lvl 52)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu escudo sangriento (lvl 42)**

 **Estilo sangriento: defensa sangrienta (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento: armadura sangrienta (lvl 19)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu espada sangrienta (lvl 9)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu clones de sangre (lvl 55)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangrienta (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo sangriento: consumir (lvl 16)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu criatura de sangre (lvl 18)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu ala sangriento (lvl 7)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu cola de sangre (lvl 7)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu bola de agua (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de viento: jutsu bala de viento (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu clones de agua (lvl 29)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu látigo de agua (lvl 9)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu transformación modo dragón (lvl 3)**

 **Fuinjutsu (lvl 60)**

 **Trampa (43)**

 **Cautela (43)**

 **Árbol caminar chacra (49)**

 **Sexy no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Mente del gamer (lvl max)**

 **Observar (lvl 47)**

 **Detector de genjutsu (lvl 30)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino (lvl 40)**

 **Henge (lvl max)**

 **Kawarimi (lvl max)**

 **Shurikenjutsu (lvl max)**

 **Kunais explosivo (lvl max)**

 **Afinidad viento (lvl 30)**

 **Afinidad agua (lvl 30)**

 **Afinidad sangre (lvl 40)**

 **Afinidad fuego (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego (lvl 6)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bala de fuego (lvl 6)**

 **Afinidad tierra (lvl 6)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu clones de tierra (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu muro de tierra (lvl 3)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu dragón de tierra (lvl 5)**

 **Afinidad rayo (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu zorro eléctrico (lvl 8)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu lanza rayo (lvl 2)**

 **Afinidad hielo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de hielo: clones de hielo (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de hielo: jutsu dragón de hielo (lvl 17)**

 **Estilo de hielo: jutsu espejo de hielo (lvl 16)**

 **Sharingan (lvl 32)**

 **Byakugan (lvl 10)**

 **Chacra kyubi (lvl 16)**

 **Chacra demonio (lvl 24)**

 **Estilo demonio; tornado infernal (lvl 18)**

 **Estilo demonio; el despertar del demonio (lvl 1)**

 **Chacra humano (lvl 50)**

 **Habilidades ciudadano:**

 **Restauradores a domicilio (lvl 50)**

 **Eso sería de las habilidades de naruto, advertencia quizás me demore en seguir escribiendo las otras historias por tarea, trabajos etc., Así que no se preocupen, si se preguntan si seguiré con la historia, esta es mi respuesta no parare hasta que termine el gamer jinchuriky y comience la nueva saga, pero será una sorpresa.**

 **Próximo capítulo: comienza la invasión, el poder de naruto se revela, el zorro sale de su madriguera**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo, no se lo pierdan.**


	13. Capítulo 12

El jugador jinchuriky

 **Hola de nuevo estoy terocmaster, lo siento si me demoro el siguiente capítulo ya que tengo tarea hasta el cuello y las pruebas se acercan, pero como modo de disculpa aquí tengo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Este es mi siguiente capítulo de; el jugador jinchuriky.**

 **Espero A que sea de su agrado, disfruten de la historia.**

 **(Ventanilla de jugador / pensamiento demoníaco)**

(Pensamiento personaje)

"Hablar personajes / jutsu"

 **"Hablar demoníaco / jutsu demoníaco"**

Capítulo: comienza la invasión, el poder de naruto se revela, el zorro sale de su madriguera

Explosiones se escuchaban, gritos de guerra se oían, sonidos metálicos en reuniones con otros, vemos a konoha una de las grandes naciones shinobi siendo víctimas de una invasión, casas en llamas, ninjas luchando por defender a su pueblo, y vemos a un joven shinobi junto con unas copias de sí mismo luchando con 4 ninjas.

Naruto junto con sus clones luchaban para sobrevivir, el joven shinobi en entrenamiento bloqueaba ataques con sus garras sangrienta, el original estaba peleando un ninja de sonido "observar" murmuro naruto mirando a su enemigo.

 **(Observar)**

 **Ninja de la arena**

 **Nivel: 48**

 **Rango: jounin**

 **HP: 15000**

 **CP: 14000**

"qué raro parece que cuando son aliados puedo ver las estadísticas completas, pero si son enemigos solo veo lo necesario, pero la mazmorra me muestra todas sus estadísticas incluso información" naruto se vio interrumpido de cómo su enemigo hizo señales con las manos "sharingan" murmuro naruto copiando sus movimientos "estilo de viento; jutsu gran avance" llamaron al mismo tiempo y los jutsus se contrarrestaron.

"el sharingan, … como" pero es atravesado por su clon que se ocultó y lo apuñalo por la espalda, naruto dejo a su adversario herido y se acercó toco la herida donde salía un montón de sangre "consumir" con esas palabras consumió la sangre de su enemigo haciéndolo gritar mientras al consumir su sangre logro bajándole el HP ha cero lo cual el enemigo murió de desangrado, naruto empezó a ver la vida del shinobi que consumió jutsu y… la misión de la invasión.

{Flash back/ adquirido}

"escucha sturu nuestra misión es destruir las murallas con la invocación que orochimaru nos dio, luego destruir el hospital y hacer el mayor daño posible hacia los civiles y la academia ninja para que bajen su fuerza militar, mientras eso ocurre un especialista entrara a la sala secreta donde orochimaru informo, está en la torre hokage según dijo que ahí mantienen el sharingan y las líneas de sangre antigua perdidas, imagínate si nos apoderamos de eso, seremos imparable y tendremos clanes dentro de nuestra aldea, pero he escuchado un reporte que un genin llamado naruto uzumaki es capaz de consumir la sangre y el consejo lo tiene planeado ocupar como el arma definitiva de konoha, lo cual tu misión es detener a naruto uzumaki a toda costa si es necesario mátalo" dijo un ninja de la arena.

"hai zukuro" dijo sturu mientras saltaba hacia su misión.

{Fin flash back/ adquirido}

Naruto vio los recuerdos y se dispuso a crear más clones y miro a los otros clones que luchaban "mátalos" ordeno naruto lo cual los clones recién creados se colaron y mataron a sus adversarios por la espalda mientras estaban ocupados con los clones de sangre "misión" llamo naruto lo cual apareció las misiones hechas y las no hechas lo cual era una misión sin hacer.

 **(Alerta misión)**

 **Derrota a gaara de la arena.**

 **(Sub misión)**

 **Roba las sangres he sharingan del estante oculto del hokage sin ser descubierto y sin dejar pista.**

 **Protege a la aldea de la invasión de la arena y del sonido.**

 **¿…?**

 **¿…?**

 **Proteger el hospital de konoha de ser destruido por el enemigo.**

 **Proteger a los estudiantes de la academia.**

 **Proteger a los civiles e ponerlos a salvo (0/100)**

 **¿…?**

 **Recompensa: 500000 experiencia, jutsu misterioso, desbloqueo afinidad, conocimiento secreto, 100000 reputación con konoha, pergamino secreto.**

 **En caso de fallo: destrucción de konoha, -100000 reputación con konoha, muerte.**

 **Tiempo para que la invasión destruya konoha por completo (3:45:59)**

"mierda" dijo naruto mientras miraba el tiempo, y para hacer las misiones esto era increíblemente largo y difícil y se dispuso a crear más clones de sangre y empezó a mandarlos.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En la enfermería, vemos a sasuki y fuu luchando contra los ninjas invasores que estuvo dispuesto a matarlos mientras neji, shino se defendían con todo lo que tenían.

"ha este paso konoha será destruida" dijo sasuki lo cual fuu escucho.

"entonces debemos ayudar a los demás lo mejor posible" exclamo fuu lo cual sasuki asintió mientras shino abría el camino enviando insectos a devorar chacra de sus enemigos y neji cerrando los tenketsu de sus enemigos.

"tenemos que ir al estadio" dijo sasuki lo cual los genin asintieron y salieron de la sala de enfermería.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Naruto creo 100 clones de sangre lo cual se dispersaron para hacer las misiones adquiridas mientras él va hacia el lugar donde las sangres están guardadas (debo consumir las sangres del clan uzumaki si mi memoria no se olvida había dos sangres del clan uzumaki y uno namikaze, pero la de los uchiha había varios, debo darme prisas) fue el pensamiento de naruto mientras corría donde está la torre hokage.

"ahí esta" se escuchó un grito lo cual naruto ignoro y vio de cómo ninjas invasores entraban a la aldea gracia a una serpiente gigante, naruto esquivo una lluvia de shuriken he kunais, miro quien lo ataco y vio 10 ninjas de sonido siguiéndolo "observar" murmuro naruto preparándose para la batalla.

 **(Observar)**

 **Ninja del sonido**

 **Nivel: 40**

 **Rango: chunin**

 **HP: 13000**

 **CP: 12000**

Naruto vio que eran puro chunin persiguiéndolo de nivel 40 hasta 45 (esto será problemático si me persiguen) fue el pensamiento mientras creaba clones de sombras para mantenerlos a raya (debo llegar a la torre)

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras con los clones de sangre, unos 4 clones iban hacia el hospital, vieron varios shinobis invasores llegando "escuchen, jefe dijo proteger el hospital a toda costa no importa que, esa es nuestra misión" mando un clon de sangre lo cual el resto contestaron hai.

Al llegar al hospital se ven ninja heridos llegando siendo perseguido por los invasores "atención proteger a los nuestro y repeler a los invasores" mando el mismo clon lo cual los otros asintieron y formaron sellos con sus garras "estilo sangriento; jutsu criaturas de sangre" cantaron los cuatros clones formando un charco de sangre en el suelo lo cual desde el charco de sangre salieron las criaturas humanoides del tamaño de un árbol.

Los ninjas de konoha vieron las criaturas se asustaron pensando que eran el enemigo, pero se sorprendieron cuando atacaron a los invasores indicando que eran aliados.

Una criatura de sangre golpeo con sus garras a un ninja del sonido rebanándolo mientras sangre volaban, otras criaturas de sangre atraparon dos ninjas de la arena y se dispusieron a morderlo la cabeza arrancándola mientras chorros de sangre salían de sus víctimas.

"¿qué demonios son esas cosas?" grito un ninja del sonido, mientras trataba de huir saltando, pero es atrapado por los aires otra criatura semejante a un murciélago de aspecto monstruoso humanoide, los ninjas de konoha vieron a los cuatros naruto que creaban criaturas de aspecto humanoides.

"escuchen ninja de las hojas, los heridos vayan al hospital el resto que puede luchar ayúdenme a evitar que más invasores destruyan el hospital" mando un clon de naruto que esquivaba unos ataques del enemigo "estilo de fuego; jutsu balas de fuegos" grito el clon contrarrestando un jutsu de aire del enemigo y haciendo su fuego potente lo cual impacto en varios enemigos.

Los ninjas de konoha hicieron lo pedido ayudando a proteger el hospital de los invasores.

"donde esta los ambu cuando se le necesita" pregunto un clon de sangre lo cual en los tejados se ven los ambus luchando contra jounin de la arena y sonido "ahí, hay que ayudarlos para que ayuden al resto" dijo otro clon lo cual dejaron de crear más criaturas de sangre ya que había unos 50 de cada especie y decidieron ayudar a los ambus contra su contrincante dejando dos clones de sangre al cuidar el hospital.

Una vez que llegaron vieron ambus luchando con sus katanas para repeler al enemigo, el clon de sangre dio las indicaciones lo cual se colaron detrás del enemigo, pero unos de los miembros invasores se fijaron en el así que ataco mientras dejaba sus 4 compañeros contra los dos ambus para hacer frente contra el clon de sangre.

El ninja enemigo no perdió el tiempo en interceptar a los dos clones de sangre con sus kunais repelando a las garras sangrienta de los clones.

Un clon que estaba oculto vio al enemigo caer en el anzuelo así que corrió hacia el enemigo más cerca lo cual estaba luchando con una ambu femenino de mascara gato con el pelo azul, el clon creo un clon de sombra y con sus garras empalaron en el hombro a sus enemigos lo cual causaron a gritar de dolor la sangre salía de los hombros del enemigo ya que los clones de sangre tenían como objetivo el corazón, pero como se movían en batalla era difícil de terminarlo con un solo golpe.

"maldito" dijeron los dos ninjas invasores lo cual con el dolor que sentían se dispusieron a atacar ignorando el dolo, la ambu neko aprovecho ese momento de distracción del enemigo para atacar a sus puntos mortales.

El enemigo vio cómo su amigo moría, pero ese mismo momento el clon de sangre aprovecho de empalarlo en el corazón sacándolo con sus garras y destruirlo al aplastarlo.

La ambu vio su reacción "gracias por la ayuda uzumaki-san" dijo la ambu lo cual el clon asintió mientras ayudaba a neko a matar los enemigos que tenía su compañero ambu, el clon rasgo la carne de la espalda de su enemigo haciéndolo gritar y detener a su compañero invasor, estaba dispuesto de ayudarlo cuando sintió un frío filo por su cuello para luego caer la cabeza y despidiendo un montón de sangre en forma de geiser, la causa de su muerte fue neko que lo decapito en un movimiento limpio con su espada ambu "gracias neko" dijo el ambu con la máscara de ave lo cual neko asintió y vio de cómo los dos clones fueron a ayudar a sus hermanos clones con el ultimo ninja del grupo, lo cual fue una masacre total, los dos clones de sangre amputaron el brazo de su enemigo lo cual grito en agonía, el otro rasgo la espalda con sus garras sangrienta haciéndolo mucho daño y los dos últimos empalaron sus garras en el corazón y el estómago sacando sus intestino desparramando más sangre.

"sabes eso fue brutal" dijo el ambu con la máscara ave viendo de cómo el clon de sangre consumía la sangre con sus garras sangrienta y adquirir más información al igual que jutsu de su víctima.

"eso no importa, jefe nos creó unos cien de nosotros con su sangre para ayudar a konoha de la destrucción, nuestra misión es impedir que el enemigo destruya el hospital y proteger a los heridos ninjas de konoha que lleguen en tratamiento" informo un clon de sangre lo cual los ambus se miraron.

"tu jefe supongo que es el original" dijo neko lo cual el clon asintió "donde más enviaste para ayudar" pregunto neko mirando al clon del uzumaki.

"a la academia, también están siendo atacados por los invasores" informo para luego esquivar unos shuriken y miro en la dirección donde vino "basta de charla, debemos proteger al hospital" mando el clon a sus dobles lo cual respondieron hai y se dispuso a repeler más ninjas invasores que venían en su dirección.

"vamos neko, debemos proteger el hospital" dijo el ambu en tos lo cual neko asintió y se dispuso a cubrir más terrenos y repeler a ninjas mientras ayudaba al mismo tiempo a los jounin de la hoja herido a llegar a salvo al hospital, las criaturas de sangre del porte de un árbol mantenían a los enemigos centrados en ellos, lo cual las criaturas de sangre en forma de zorros humanoides rebanaron ninjas enemigos esparciendo la sangre por los aires, devorándolos de un bocado, y aplastarlos con sus colas rompiéndolo los huesos al enemigo.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras eso sucedía en el hospital los otros clones de sangre fueron hacia a la academia, había 20 clones de sangre que corrían hacia el lugar donde los niños aprenden a convertirse ninja.

"escuchen, nuestra orden es proteger a los niños de la academia a llevarlos a un lugar seguro, así que no queremos niños muertos, hay que llevarlos a los refugios" mando un clon de sangre que lideraba al grupo de protección académico.

"hai" dijeron los clones de sangre lo cual siguieron su camino hacia la academia lo cual se veían ninjas invasores hacia el lugar.

Al llegar empezaron de inmediato a eliminar a los ninjas infiltrados de la academia, vieron algunos chunin de konoha muertos lo cual naruto sintió rabia, "malditos cobardes van detrás de los niños, escuchen divídanse en cuatro y vayan en cada piso y busquen a los niños y protéjanlo, el resto vamos hacia la zona de seguridad para ver si llegaron a salvo y llevarlos a la zona de protección" mando el clon lo cual se dividieron en busca para ayudar,

Algunos encontraron niños siendo acorralados por 5 ninjas del sonido, pero es eliminado por la espalda antes de que maten a los jóvenes dejando tres ninjas enemigos lo cual esquivaron a tiempo "malditos" grito un ninja del sonido que lideraba a su escuadrón, los restantes del ninja enemigos que eran 3 en total lo cual se olvidaron de los niños he hicieron frente a los clones de sangre.

Los cuatro clones se hicieron cargos de los tres ninjas del sonido con sus garras sangrienta espeluznante "el clon restante ayudaba a un clon a eliminar lentamente al enemigo hiriéndolo y cansándolo ya que eran chunin para luego terminarlo empalando sus garras en su abdomen del enemigo y sacarles las entrañas, después de que exterminaron a su oponente fueron a ayudar a los otros clones de sangre contra su adversario, la masacre era desgarrando a su enemigos con sus garras y empalarlo para el golpe de gracia, lo cual quedaba un ninja que es un jounin de sonido, los tres clones empezaron a ayudar a su hermano clon contra el jounin que lideraba el grupo de asalto.

"maldito, pagaras por esto" exclamo sin darse cuenta que un niño tomo un kunai de su funda y corrió hacia el jounin y empalo el arma en la pierna del jounin lo cual grito de dolor, en rabia miro a un niño con la bufanda azul "mocoso morirás" pero no alcanzo a golpear al niño lo cual vio su causa, unas garras salían desde su abdomen.

"no lo piense escoria, tus oponentes somos nosotros" dijo el clon antes de perforar su otra garra donde está el corazón del enemigo y sacándolo de su sitio lo cual el ninja miro a su corazón antes de ser destruido cuando la garra apretó y matándolo al instante.

Una vez que el grupo de ninja invasores fue tratado miro al niño que lo ayudo "konohamaru" dijo el clon reconociendo al niño como el nieto del hokage lo cual el niño al escuchar su nombre miro a su amigo.

"jefe, me alegro que estas aquí, esos ninjas aniquilaron a unos de nuestro maestro que detuvo a ellos para que nosotros podamos escapar" dijo konohamaru, el clon miro hacia atrás recordando el cadáver "pero nos alcanzaron, que paso con nuestro sensei" pregunto konohamaru lo cual naruto suspiro.

"está muerto, cuando llegamos vimos unos cuerpos chunin muertos así que seguimos la pista y los encontramos" dijo el clon, konohamaru miro asustado "descuida no dejare que nada le pase, escuchen estudiantes, estamos bajo ataque, mi misión es llevarlo a salvo al refugio, así que síganme y no se separen, ustedes" mando el clon de sangre apuntando a los tres clones que esperaban para su mando "dos de ustedes van a registrar cada salón, si encuentra niños llevarlos al refugio entendido, y el ultimo me acompaña a cuidar la retaguardia de los estudiantes por si ataques por la espalda vienen, ahora vamos" mando el clon lo cual los clones de sangre respondieron "hai" y partieron a su misión dada.

"guau jefe, eres cool" exclamo konohamaru, naruto sonrió "vamos tenemos que irnos de aquí" dijo konohamaru a sus compañeros todos asintieron y siguieron al clon de naruto en un trote ignorando a los muertos chunin de konoha en su camino y ninjas enemigos muertos mientras salían para ir al refugio.

Mientras los otros clones ayudaron a los maestros a llevar a los niños a salvo fuera de la academia, "vamos a los refugios" declaro el chunin de konoha guiando a los niños a la salida pero es rodeado por ninja del sonido que miraron siniestramente mientras lanzaban shurikens hacia los niños "cuidado" grito un chunin lo cual corrió hacia el frente para defender a los niños utilizando su cuerpo como escudo pero el dolor nunca llego "estilo sangriento; jutsu escudo sangriento" se escuchó un coro y el chunin abrió los ojos y vio sorprendido sangre que defendían a los niños de ser empalado por shuriken "gracias uzumaki" dijo el chunin a regañadientes ya que aún odiaba a naruto sobre su carga "lleven a los niños a salvo yo me encargo de ellos, estilo sangriento; jutsu balas sangrienta" llamo el clon de naruto desde su escudo escupió balas de sangre y tomaron por sorpresa a los ninjas enemigos.

"ya escucharon vamos" llamo un chunin con la nariz que lleva una cicatriz en ella lo cual identifico como iruka "gracias naruto" agradeció mientras los restos de los maestros llevaban a los niños y se aseguraban que estaban todos para ir a correr hacia los refugios, mientras los clones se multiplicaron con el jutsu de sangre para crearse a sí mismo otro clon más para ayudar contra el enemigo.

"estilo sangriento; jutsu criaturas de sangre" llamo los clones de sangre y del suelo se formó un gran charco de sangre y de esta apareció unos 4 lobos humanoide de color rojo que muestra los tejidos y carne junto con la sangre, sus dientes filosos rojos y los ojos brillantes rojos sangre que miraban a los invasores, el lobo era del tamaño de un árbol grande, un clon se posó en la cabeza de la criatura "vamos" llamo el con el resto montaron a los lobos humanoides y se dispuso a atacar a los invasores.

"¿qué demonios son esos?" grito un ninja enemigo, el lobo lo capturó y lo partió con sus garras en dos, la sangre salió volando por los aires manchando el suelo, los niños de la academia miraban sorprendido y horror de cómo la muerte seguía y la sangre se desparramada por el suelo y en las paredes de los edificios.

Mientras los otros clones fueron eliminando ninjas tras ninjas que perseguían a unos grupos de niños con dos chunin sobrevivientes.

"no dejaremos que lastime a ningún niño de esta academia" ordeno el clon de sangre mientras mataba ninjas invasores perforándole el corazón o rebanarle el cuello decapitándolo, en total eran puro chunin enemigos, mientras los otros clones se dedicaron a proteger y desviar armas en la dirección de los niños que huyen para ponerse a salvo "eso ni siquiera pensarlo escoria" dijo un clon de sangre haciendo sellos de mano "estilo sangriento; jutsu bala sangrienta" grito su jutsu disparando balas de sangre perforando al enemigo y matando a vario he hiriéndolos.

Mientras los otros clones se procuraron a llevar a los niños y despejando el camino de salida para llevarlo a la zona de protección y los otros últimos se quedaron para evitar que los invasores los siguieran para atacarlo por la espalda.

"sigan cubriendo a los niños, no dejen que ninguna escoria viva para lastimar a los otros" mando un clon lo cual eliminaban ninjas o retenerlos mientras todos los niños son evacuados a la zona de protección junto con los chunin.

Luego se escuchó una gran explosión y miro donde pudo ver más ninjas enemigos entrando en otra pared destruida.

(Esto se vuelve más intenso cada vez que el tiempo pasa) fue el pensamiento de un clon de sangre mientras llevaba a los últimos chunin sobrevivientes y todos los niños a salvo en la fortaleza de seguridad.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con el original, vemos a naruto guardando todo en un pergamino de sellado utilizando su byakugan adquirido para buscar más sangres y sharingan, las explosiones se escucharon cerca, una vez que tiene todo listo y sellado, el pergamino lo sello en un sello que lleva en su muñeca derecha una vez hecho dejo papeles explosivos en la zona y corrió hacia la salida, una vez afuera de la torre…

 **¡Boom!**

Se escuchó la explosión en la torre hokage, una vez hecho y eliminar la evidencia, fue donde la tercera parte de los exámenes chunin se celebraba a buscar a sasuki, pero no era necesario ya que lo encontró siendo rodeado por ninjas enemigos junto con los otros participantes, fuu mantenía una pelea de taijutsu contra un ninja, shino y neji mantenía a los enemigos alejados, sasuki era de apoyo con su ninjutsu fuego para contrarrestar ataques de viento de los enemigos.

Naruto creo clones de sombra con uniendo sus garras en una posición de firma de cruz e hicieron sellos con sus garras "estilo de rayo; jutsu lanza rayo" llamaron y de sus bocas escupieron rayos en dirección a los enemigos desprevenidos lo cual impactaron en la espalda haciendo unas quemaduras y haciéndolos de gritar de dolor, los demás vieron quien los ataco, vieron a los narutos listo para terminar la batalla y sin esperar más se lanzaron al ataque.

Fue una masacre, los narutos se lanzaron perforando con sus garras sacando corazones, intestino he rebanarlos esparciendo sangre por todos lados, sasuke miro a naruto de cómo se encargó de los enemigos que lo tomo por sorpresa, fue un derramamiento de sangre.

Una vez despejado, sasuke miro a naruto, el joven shinobi no le tomo importancia las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

"¿naruto donde demonios estabas?" pregunto sasuke, naruto miro en su dirección.

"tenía cosa que asegurarme" informo naruto para luego sus manos volvieran a la normalidad y mirara a neji, shino y fuu "debemos ayudar a los otros, ¿dónde están el resto de los novatos?" pregunto naruto.

"problemático" se escuchó una voz, naruto miro de dónde provino y vio a shikamaru quien dijo su palabra, también vio a sakura, ino, hinata, kiba, tenten y chougi que venían a su dirección "¿para qué nos necesita?" preguntó shikamaru.

"nuestra misión es proteger a los civiles, llevarlos a la zona de seguridad, tengo unos clones de sangre que nos está ayudando en la protección del hospital, la seguridad de los niños de la academia y retener que los ninjas invasores entren a konoha" informo naruto, shikamaru levanto una ceja en sospecha.

"¿y cuando te has puesto el líder?" pregunto sakura mirando desafiante, naruto en respuesta envió instinto asesino a sakura y a los recién llegado causando difícil de respirar.

"dime, ¿te gustaría una vida sin padres sakura?" pregunto con una calma mortal causando a muchos a ahogarse en su instinto asesino, shikamaru miro con desconfianza, pero igual le costaba respirar, la niña de cabello rosa negó mientras trataba de ser fuerte pero no podía "entonces cállense y escuchen, no estoy de humor ahora, así que más le vale cooperar, el fracaso es la destrucción de konoha" mando naruto firmemente, varios tenían que bajar la cabeza para sobrevivir.

"¿pero?" pregunto sakura, naruto envió instinto asesino y activo su sharingan madurado.

"¿he tartamudeado?" pregunto naruto cosa que ninguno respondió "bien, shikamaru será el segundo al mando, te llevaras a chougi como defensivo, ino como médico, hinata como sensor para evitar más enemigos y ver si los están siguiendo, kiba con akamaru como luchadores con su colmillo sobre colmillo para cubrirlos, bien vayan al lado oeste donde las tienda comerciales donde más personas están, el resto conmigo, iremos al lado este, nos juntaremos al norte en la fortaleza de seguridad, si ven ambus luchando contra ninjas enemigos matar a los invasores por la espalda sin piedad liberando a los ambus para que ayuden el resto, estilo sangriento; jutsu clones de sangre" naruto invoco dos clones de sangre, naruto continuo "mis clones de sangre serán de apoyo y sensores, bien vamos tenemos 1:46:29 para que los ciudadano estén protegido en las fortaleza de protección de seguridad, vamos" con eso listo se dividieron para hacer sus propias tareas dada por naruto.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras en las afueras de konoha gaara reacciono en la cual sus hermanos se apartaron de él cosa que gaara miro a su alrededor estaba tan concentrado con su madre luego miro hacia atrás "madre querrá su sangre uzumaki" dijo gaara lo cual se alejó de sus hermanos en dirección a konoha ya que llevan 10 kilómetros fuera de la aldea.

"gaara" grito temari lo cual fue a su persecución mientras kankuro miro y siguió a su hermana.

"gaara, temari" grito kankuro con un solo pensamiento (esto no está bien, nada bien en absoluto) fueron los pensamientos de kankuro persiguiendo a sus hermanos.

Los hermanos fueron hacia donde la invasión continúa sin saber que se desatara algo grande.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

La invasión continua, naruto y su grupo corrían mientras llevaba a civiles a lugar seguro, sus clones de sangre ya evacuaron el sur y el norte, si ven a sus clones de sangre ayudando a los ambus contra los invasores es alguna indicación, sakura iba en silencio mientras ayudaba a un grupo de civiles a llegar a la fortaleza, neji ocupaba su byakugan en buscar más sobreviviente ciudadano, fuu era la combatiente mientras retenía a dos chunin invasores, sasuke era el de largo alcance con su ninjutsu cubriendo a fuu, shino es el apoyo emboscando con sus insectos y absorberle chacra al enemigo, tenten es también de apoyo de larga distancia con sus pergamino lanza kunais y naruto era el estratega calculando las cosas de la invasión, le quedan 1:00:15 para el fallo de la misión y la destrucción de konoha.

Ahora estaban llevando a los últimos civiles a la fortaleza de seguridad una vez los civiles adentro se escuchó una explosión, miro donde vino y pudo ver a la distancia arena (gaara) fue el pensamiento de naruto luego observo al otro grupo llegando, el equipo de shikamaru "¿cómo les fue?" pregunto naruto, shikamaru respondió problemático, cosa que naruto tomo bien mientras el equipo de shikamaru llevaba a los últimos ciudadanos a la fortaleza, luego se escuchó un grito llena de sed de sangre.

"¡uzumaaaakiiiiiiiii!" el grito era de gaara aproximándose peligrosamente lo cual naruto se puso serio, los demás genin miraron y vieron a gaara con una sonrisa cruel enviando instinto asesino hacia naruto lo cual el joven rubio mando el suyo en su contra, gaara está mirando a naruto con sed de sangre y emoción para satisfacer su pelea para su madre.

Naruto miro con cautela al igual que el resto de los genin "gaara de la arena" murmuro naruto listo para su combate que se aproxima "ustedes se quedan lejos de mi pelea" mando naruto lo cual sus manos estallaron en sangre y se formó las ya conocidas garras sangrientas que lleva hasta el ante brazo, naruto activo su sharingan ya madurado, sus compañeros genin miraron como si estuviera loco.

Después de eso, arena se lanzó al ataque al grupo lo cual se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones naruto contrarresto con un jutsu agua.

"vamos a bailar" exclamo naruto en desafío para luego alejarse siendo seguido por gaara hacia una zona cerca donde los exámenes se celebraron, una vez que estaba esperando a gaara a que llegara lo cual no tardo mucho naruto se dispuso a lanzar sus kunais y shurikens multiplicándolo "arte ninja; lluvia de la muerte explosiva" llamo su técnica lo cual gaara es protegido por la arena mientras las explosiones continuo con fuerza.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En otro lugar en la entrada de konoha, se puede ver a un hombre con una capucha ocultando su rostro por la sombra que le da, el hombre llevaba pantalones gris, una chaqueta de color verde oscuro con capucha, zapato con punta de hierro, también llevaba una katana amarrada a su espalda con el mango de color rojo, el hombre caminaba pasando la puerta de konoha y viendo como la invasión continua, pero le llamaba más la atención e un ninja rubio que estaba ayudando con sus criaturas de sangre contra los invasores pero el hombre miraba como se coordinaba naruto sus movimientos para sacar muchos ninjas fuera de servicio, pero escucho varias explosiones en un solo punto y miro hacia dónde provenía, se puede ver montones de arena subiendo y ser contrarrestado con una gran bola de agua.

La figura sonrió "ahí estas he, veamos como maneja al chico ichibi" con que hablo sus ojos mostraron ser de color dorado con un centro de la pupila ser vertical de color rojo sangre.

El hombre misterioso camino donde se encuentra los genin luchando su batalla, mientras en su pensamiento observaba como se desarrollaba el asunto de la invasión.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con sasuke, la uchiha convertida en varón fue donde naruto se enfrenta contra el genin de la arena, ella junto con fuu iban en camino donde las explosiones consecutivas se escuchaban, detrás de ellos son seguido por los otros genin de konoha.

"sasuke porque quiere ir a ayudar a naruto baka" pregunto ino. todos miraron al uchiha que ignoro la pregunta.

Desde lejos observaron una gran pared de montón de arena mientras era contrarrestado por jutsu agua y luego ver rayos en contra de la arena húmeda atravesando y escuchar el segundo grito de dolor de gaara lo cual un montón de arena se desato.

"que está pasando ahí" dijo sakura mirando como un montón de arena se formaba.

Los otros también lo vieron y apresuraron el paso con sasuke con solo un pensamiento al igual que la kunoichi de taki (espero que estés bien naruto vamos en camino).

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con naruto, su pelea era intensa, cuando daño a gaara con su técnica lluvia de la muerte explosiva la arena cubrió un lado de gaara formándose algo monstruoso, la arena se formó un lado de su cara una especie de bestia, junto con un brazo de arena grueso, naruto ignoro su transformación de momento ya que se dedicó a esquivar un pegote de arena enviada por gaara, lo cual naruto utilizo jutsu bola de agua y luego utilizo jutsu lanza rayo perforando la arena he impactado a gaara lo cual grito de dolor y vio como la arena cubría todo a gaara solo dejando la única evidencia que era humano era sus pies, ahora estaba luchando a un gaara casi terminado de transformación, su rostro desapareció siendo reemplazado por arena y una cara lo cual calculo un tanuki que era, también observo que al chico de la arena se formó una cola hecha de arena de aspecto grueso lo cual naruto supo que era un jinchuriky utilizando a su bijuu para transformarse el de una cola, la criatura observo a naruto con mirada de hambre de sangre con sus ojos negros con la pupila en forma de shuriken de color amarillo arenoso, naruto esquivo una andada de arena del parte del chico tanuki, mientras esquivaba vio una gran distorsión de arena formándose alrededor de gaara y supo lo que viene (mierda) fue el pensamiento de naruto y vio como el chico desapareció en el huracán de arena y más arena se multiplicaba formándose un gran montaña de arena lo cual empezó a dar forma "esto es malo, muy malo" murmuro naruto mientras esquivaba más arena en un intento de capturarlo cosa que naruto no permitiría.

"uzumaki es hora que sepa de mi existencia" grito gaara enloquecido lo cual apareció en la cabeza de un tanuki mientras está cubierto de arena en la parte del tronco para abajo "ahora muere" rugió gaara con la sonrisa demente mientras la cola del tanuki golpeo a naruto enviándolo a estrellarse contra las casas atravesando paredes dejándolo muy herido.

"mierda" se quejó naruto mientras trataba de levantarse "eso dolió como una perra" gruño naruto luego observo de como el tanuki se acercaba hacia él "esto es malo" murmuro mientras se trataba de incorporar, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo además casi no le queda chacra.

"veo que estas herido" se escuchó una voz lo cual naruto miro de donde vino y observo un sujeto encapuchado que lo miraba, no se le veía el rostro.

"¿quién eres?" murmuro naruto viendo si este es un enemigo o no, pero no encontró nada que sea hostil hacia él.

"eso no importa quien sea, pero veo que eres el gamer" dijo el desconocido sorprendiendo a naruto "estoy en lo correcto, ahora déjame decirte que tienes un nivel donde tus poderes se multiplica, pero para eso necesita sobrevivir, nos veremos en 2 meses naruto uzumaki, te daré un regalo de mi parte" con eso alrededor de naruto es rodeado por partículas de luz amarilla, el joven shinobi sintió como su poder vuelve y se hace más fuerte, también sintió que no le dolía las costillas indicando que se repararon.

El joven sintió que sus movimientos son restringidos por un aro de luz amarilla lo cual alrededor de un kilómetro se puede ver luces amarillas elevándose y yendo en su dirección.

"eso será todo nos vemos" con eso dicho se partió en partículas de luz de colores y se dispersó dejando ningún rastro que estuvo aquí.

Sasuke y el resto de los genin observaron a naruto siendo rodeado por luces amarillas restringiendo sus movimientos mientras el tanuki se acercaba además de las luces que venían en su dirección entraba en su cuerpo haciéndolo brillar.

"gaaaaaaaaaaaaa" grito naruto mientras trataba de zafarse de la presión, el grito se hizo más fuerte mientras trataba de liberarse mientras siendo elevado del suelo y las luces se hacen más intensas, con un último grito naruto logro liberarse enviando una onda de luz amarillo a su alrededor, la onda alcanzo a toda konoha deteniendo los ataques para ver de dónde provenía y vieron a un bijuu el tanuki, el mapache perro de una cola, pero eso no estaban mirando sino a dónde provino la luz lo cual vieron como luz amarilla disparaba hacia el cielo lo que llamaron la atención de todos incluso el hokage que estaba luchando contra sus antiguos maestros y orochimaru todos tienen un pensamiento (¿qué está pasando en ese lugar?).

Con naruto, una vez que la luz se calmó los genin vieron a naruto mirando al tanuki con una mirada de confianza diciendo le voy a derrotar.

 **(Felicidades has desbloqueado modo despertar gamer lvl 1, esta habilidad es un misterio de lo que hace ya que para desbloquearlo se necesita una motivación emocional para despertarlo)**

Naruto no tuvo tiempo para probarlo ya que esquivo un montón de arena que trato de enterrarlo vivo.

"naruto" se escuchó el grito de su compañero uchiha lo cual naruto noto una gran cantidad de arena formándose detrás de él.

Naruto esquivo milagrosamente los shuriken de arena que venía detrás, de la espalda de naruto explotaron en sangre formándose las alas sangrientas y despego hacia el cielo con los aleteos de sus alas.

Los genin observaron como naruto volaba hacia el cielo, pero el tanuki no permitiría que el joven shinobi se acercara.

"estilo ninja: jutsu sueño" declaro gaara lo cual se quedó dormido cosa que todos llamaron la atención.

 **(Esto no está bien, kit escucha, debes despertar al chico demente para que evites que nos maten)** naruto escucho la voz enojado del zorro (a que te refieres), **(me refiero a que tanuki se liberara y destruirá a todo lo que amas constar que te mate)** dijo el zorro.

 **"buuyaa, al fin estoy libre, es hora de la diversión"** dijo el tanuki ya liberado mientras un gaara durmiente esta sobre su cabeza con sin pupila dando entender que el jutsu lo dejo dormido.

"mierda esto es malo" dijo naruto entre dientes "escuchen salgan de aquí yo me encargare de esto" mando naruto hacia los genin (con suerte si sobrevivo) fue el pensamiento de naruto mientras el tanuki capto su atención cosa que naruto maldijo.

 **"así que eres tú el uzumaki, disfrutare matándote, jajajajaja"** con esos dicho el tanuki escupió balas de aire lo cual naruto tuvo que hacer maniobras evasivas en el aire.

"estilo de rayo; jutsu lanza rayos" con eso dicho naruto escupió rayos desde su boca lo cual le dio al tanuki, pero no le hizo nada cosa que naruto maldijo "observar" murmuro el shinobi de pelo rubio.

 **(Observar)**

 **Nombre: gaara de la arena (modo bijuu)**

 **Nivel: 58 normal (en modo bijuu lvl 60)**

 **Rango: A+**

 **HP: 40000/39754**

 **CP: 30000/29620**

"mierda" maldijo naruto, tuvo que esquivar arena y bola de aire comprimido haciendo maniobras evasivas, "esto es malo" se dijo para sí mismo, el joven noto que todos detuvieron su pelea y miraban a ellos **(kit escucha como que chico arena está dormido la única manera de bajarlo es despertarlo)** hablo el zorro telepáticamente, naruto miro a su objetivo (está seguro que lo detendrá) dijo mentalmente naruto observando como sus clones venían a su ayuda **(si así es, ya que el shukaku se libera cuando su huésped está dormido así que para evitar más alboroto y que nos mate es despertar al chico arena)** naruto no discutió ya que sabía el zorro lo estaba ayudando así que trato de acercarse a gaara cosa que el tanuki se dio cuenta.

 **"si crees que me prohibirá la libertad piense dos veces uzumaki"** con eso dicho un montón de arena se levantó y trato de aplastar a naruto.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con los clones de sangre, todos ellos junto con las criaturas de sangre fueron para apoyar a naruto original, mientras eso ocurría los ambus que ya están protegiendo el hospital notaron el tanuki desatando el caos, no solo ellos notaron sino también los shinobis de konoha vieron el combate del bijuu contra una figura que vuela, mientras los enemigos también veían el combate.

En las gradas hokage, vemos a sarutobi luchando contra el shodaime hokage y nidaime hokage mas contra orochimaru, ellos también se detuvieron a ver la pelea del bijuu contra el joven uzumaki (naruto) fue el pensamiento del kage lo cual se dispuso a no distraerse y derrotar a su oponente incluso si le cuesta su vida.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con naruto vio como las criaturas de sangre trataba de hacer algún daño contra el tanuki mientras trataba de acercarse (no hay caso) fue el pensamiento de naruto hasta que se le ocurrió una idea (kyubi podrías prestarme tu poder, es hora de que el zorro salga de su madriguera) declaro mentalmente naruto cosa que sintió si el zorro sonreía.

Naruto aterrizo junto con los genin que no se habían ido "¿qué hacen aquí?, ¿no ven que es peligroso?" declaro naruto cosa que los genin miraron a él.

"¿estás loco? si no se puedes luchar contra esa cosa dobe por tu cuenta" dijo sasuke, todos asintieron mientras veían como las criaturas de sangre llamaba la atención del tanuki.

Naruto grito maldiciones por los tercos que son luego sintió el poder llegando a él cosa que naruto tuvo que resistirse de maldecir a los genin tercos.

"bien pero no me preocupare de ustedes" naruto declaro mientras hacía sellos con sus garras cosa que todos llamaron la atención "estilo demonio; el despertar del demonio" llamo naruto cosa que el tanuki escucho y se sorprendió ya que conocía esas técnicas, era la técnica del kyubi.

 **"¿cómo demonios conoce esa técnica, humano?"** rugió el tanuki sin poder creer que el uzumaki tiene esa habilidad.

Naruto es rodeado por chacra azul y chacra rojo que bailaban a su alrededor en espirales cosa que todos se sorprendieron ya que vio como naruto gritaba y noto partículas de luces rodeándolo de color amarillo.

Las criaturas de sangre se deshicieron en charcos de sangre la igual que los clones, todos los ninjas se acercaron al punto de donde la batalla era y vieron al uzumaki gritar mientras las sangre se arremolinaba a su alrededor junto con el chacra azul y rojo también noto el piso y alrededor de naruto copos de hielo se formaban.

Naruto es elevado por la luz dorada mientras la sangre lo cubría, el charco de sangre empezó a tomar forma con naruto en explotar en sangre en todo su cuerpo cosa que lo hizo gritar luego desapareció en el geiser de sangre que el enorme charco dio lugar también vieron sangre moviéndose hacia la zona donde el geiser es, no se veía nada solo se escuchaba el grito de naruto "graaaaaa **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa** " el grito se hizo profundo mientras la sangre tomo forma, una cola salió desde el geiser notando los tejidos y la carne de estos, también los brazos sangriento se formaron las mismas garras que naruto tenía, en su cuerpo de sangre se ve una especie de armadura de sangre congelada formándose un poco blanco en formas de rayas, las puntas de las garras también se notaban congeladas, luego salió los pies de la criatura no identificada en forma de patas de animal no reconocido, luego la cabeza se formó especie la de un zorro pero con que es cubierto por un casco de hielo como cráneo la de un reptil, luego le salieron las alas sangrientas que se ve los tejidos de esta y la sangre, la criatura tenía el cuerpo la de un zorro, pero con una armadura en su torso hecha de sangre congelada y hielo, su casco parece la de un reptil más las alas que le dio un aspecto dragón humanoide, todos en konoha vieron sorprendido de que uzumaki se transformara en esa criatura, de afilados colmillos con sus garras espectrales, sasuke se sorprendió por el cambio de su compañero, no solo los genin también sino todos los que están presentes.

Luego la criatura abrió los ojos mostrando el sharingan madurado y las venas por los lados de los ojos indicando que estaba ocupando el byakugan al mismo tiempo.

 **"¿qué demonios eres uzumaki?"** rugió el tanuki, todos pudieran escuchar el apellido de la criatura no identificada.

 **"soy el que te detendrá shukaku"** hablo la criatura mientras en un parpadeo ya estaba en el rango del tanuki y lo golpeo haciéndolo patinar hacia atrás cosa que todos son sorprendidos.

 **"maldito pagaras por esto, estilo de viento; jutsu aire comprimido"** llamo el tanuki cosa que naruto escupió una enorme bola de fuego que impacto en el mapache perro haciéndolo de retroceder.

 **"a puesto que eres lento tanuki si no me puedes ganar menos me puedes atrapar"** declaro lo cual voló alejándose del tanuki saliendo hacia la salida del pueblo.

 **"maldito, ya verás cuando te tenga y suplicaras que te mate"** rabio el tanuki persiguiendo a la criatura, todos los shinobis vieron de como el tanuki abandona la aldea de konoha para atrapar al desgraciado.

(mi plan funciono, ahora puedo pelear con todo sin dañar la aldea) fue el pensamiento de naruto, vio como el tanuki daba saltos para tratar de alcanzarlo ignorando a los ninjas de konoha (tengo 5 minutos para que se me acabe la transformación) una vez lo suficientemente lejos comenzó la batalla entre naruto transformado contra gaara poseído.

Lanzándose jutsu viento siendo contrarrestado con jutsu agua, fuego y rayos impactando al shukaku.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras eso ocurría, con los ninjas de konoha notaron como los ninjas enemigos se retiraban, mientras eso ocurría, en las gradas de los kages, sarutobi lograba sellar los brazos de orochimaru costando su vida.

"maldito anciano, vámonos" declaro orochimaru mientras era ayudado por los cuatro del sonido que tomaron a orochimaru y huyeron siendo seguido por los ambus que trataron de entrar en la barrera cuando la pelea del kage comenzó.

Ahora los ambus perseguían a orochimaru y sus secuaces o cual uno de los 6 brazos escupió una red de seda como araña atrapando a los ambus y logrando escapar.

"maldición" maldijo un ambu mientras trataba de liberarse de la red de chacra.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con naruto ya transformado disparo su última carga de balas de sangre impactando al mapache perro logrando cansarlo mientras naruto no le iba mejor (se me acaba el tiempo, ya siento la fatiga) con eso en mente se lanzó imprudentemente hacia el tanuki en un intento de golpear a gaara, mientras el mapache perro, de su cuerpo apareció púas perforando a la criatura pero justo antes que lo perfore naruto salió disparado desde el cráneo de la criatura a una velocidad tomando por sorpresa al tanuki y logro golpear a gaara con un potente cabezazo.

 **"nooo acabo de salir"** se quejó el tanuki antes de desmoronarse de arena mientras gaara despertaba por el potente cabezazo que recibió logrando sacarle sangre de su frente al igual que naruto sus jutsu sangriento se derrumbó dejándolo agotado por la fatiga de chacra.

Ambos genin reaccionaron mientras se posaron en las copas de los árboles, la diadema de naruto cayó al suelo mientras miraba a gaara, este le devolvía la mirada, ambos genin tenían la respiración entrecortadas por la fatiga de chacra que sentía en su cuerpo mientras se miraban fijamente, una vez que se cayó la diadema y toco el suelo ambos genin saltaron al mismo tiempo con un puño listo, gaara no pudo golpearlo ya que naruto movió la cabeza a un lado justo a tiempo gracias a su sharingan y naruto lo golpeo con un potente puñetazo en el rostro, así ambos genin cayeron al suelo totalmente agotado por el sobre esfuerzo de chacra.

"¿cómo es que estas tan fuerte?, ¿porque no luchas por ti mismo?" dijo gaara cansado mientras su cabeza voltio a mirar a naruto que se acercaba arrastrándose con el mentón.

"porque, tengo personas que vale la pena luchar, así mientras yo viva lo protegeré con todo lo que tengo" dijo naruto entre respiraciones terminando cerca de gaara "duele verdad, esta maldita soledad que nos consume por dentro, pero yo soy diferente de ti, tu por lo menos tienes hermanos que te cuidan y se preocupan por ti, personas así vale la pena luchar eso si significa arriesgar tu propia vida para protegerlo con todo lo que tienes" declaro naruto mientras trataba de incorporarse de pie pero no podía.

"¿amor?, ¿es eso lo que significa?, ¿tu lucha por amor?" pregunto gaara, naruto afirmo (así que por eso es tan fuerte) fue el pensamiento de gaara.

Sasuke llego al mismo tiempo que los hermanos de gaara, el uchiha ayudo a que naruto se apoyara en él, mientras los hermanos también ayudaban a que gaara se apoyara.

"será mejor que pienses gaara, aun puedes cambiar" dijo naruto mientras gaara asentía cosa que tomo por sorpresa los hermanos mientras kankuro se alistaba listo por si atacaba "váyanse antes de que los ninjas de konoha lleguen" dijo naruto, kankuro asintió y se fueron junto con gaara "vámonos, sasuki" susurro naruto, sasuke asintió mientras ambos se fueron hacia konoha.

 **(Alerta misión/consumado)**

 **Derrota a gaara de la arena.**

 **(Sub misión/consumado)**

 **Roba las sangres he sharingan del estante oculto del hokage sin ser descubierto y sin dejar pista.**

 **Protege a la aldea de la invasión de la arena y del sonido.**

 **Ayuda a los ambus a derrotar a sus oponentes para que ayuden a los suyos.**

 **Envía criaturas de sangre como apoyo a los ninjas de konoha.**

 **Proteger el hospital de konoha de ser destruido por el enemigo.**

 **Proteger a los estudiantes de la academia.**

 **Proteger a los civiles e ponerlos a salvo (100/100)**

 **Derrota a gaara poseído por el tanuki de arena**

 **Recompensa: 500000 experiencia, estilo sangriento; jutsu tentáculos de sangre, desbloqueo lava, conocimiento secreto; el despertar del gamer, 100000 reputación con konoha, pergamino de jutsu bola de lava.**

 **Tiempo record (00:02:39) lograste detener la invasión felicidades.**

 **(Felicidades has subido de nivel ahora eres nivel 54)**

Naruto es rodeado por partículas de luz rojas, pero no lo presionaron sino entro en sus heridas sanándolo mientras adquiría los conocimientos de los jutsus.

Una vez que lo adquirió miro el lago de sangre que hizo le pidió a sasuki que lo acercara al lago hecho de sangre lo cual vio como una de las manos de naruto se convirtió en sangre transformándose en garras sangrientas conociéndolo lo acerco "consumir" dijo naruto y el lago poco a poco desapareció hasta dejar sin rastro de sangre, naruto adquirió los recuerdos y colapso por la información dejándolo inconsciente.

"naruto" grito, preocupada sasuki tomándole el pulso cosa que suspiro de alivio, luego se lo cargo a su espalda y salto de vuelta hacia konoha.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Una vez que llegaron noto como todos los ninjas estaban organizándose en la salida viendo si hay más daños en las paredes, vio como los genin los estaba esperándolo, sasuke llevo a naruto pasando por sus compañeros genin en silencio.

"¿qué paso con naruto?" pregunto shikamaru lo cual sasuke suspiro miro como naruto dormía.

"esta inconsciente, tiene agotamiento chacra, el dobe se sobre esforzó" explico sasuke mientras continúo seguido por los genin.

"oye ¿sobre esa transformación de naruto?" dijo tenten llamando la atención de los demás recordando como naruto es rodeado por chacra azul y chacra rojo lo que se sintió malicioso al igual que se notó siendo rodeado por chacra naranja burbujeante que le dio un aspecto de zorro antes de la transformación.

"no tengo idea, pero lo sabremos cuando despierte, ahora necesita descansar" dijo sasuke y los genin tomaron eso como terminado y se dividieron hacia sus casas o ver si podrían ayudar en algo.

Sasuke decidió irse hacia el departamento de naruto.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Una vez que llegaron la puerta estaba intacta, sasuki abrió la puerta y noto que estaba ordenado, a pesar por todo el daño que causo la invasión no destruyo las habitaciones de los edificios y casas algunos tienen algunos rasguños y fue destrozado, pero lo de naruto estaba intacto, sasuki llevo al naruto inconsciente hacia su habitación, pero noto como otro naruto junto con un zorrito apareció en la habitación "que le paso al jefe" pregunto el clon de naruto lo cual sasuki suspiro.

"esta en agotamiento chacra, pero está bien solo necesita descanso" dijo sasuki lo cual el clon asintió, mientras abría las sabanas y acostaba al naruto original mientras el clon lo tapaba con las sabanas para que descanse, una vez listo kitsu el zorrito se subió a la cama y se acostó en el estómago del original.

El clon y sasuki salieron de la habitación y se sentaron en el sofá "¿un té?" preguntó el clon, cosa que sasuki negó luego el clon se sentó en un sillón y miro a sasuki "veo que tienes preguntas" dijo el clon, cosa que sasuki miro a su dirección.

"naruto, sobre la transformación" sasuki comenzó, no sabía que decir sobre eso, pero el clon entendió, luego suspiro sabiendo que querrá exigirle sobre la transformación.

"mira yo no puedo decir, solo el original te dirá cuando estés lista sasuki, además no podemos si esta en este estado de alerta cuando las cosas se calmen iremos a tu casa y te contaremos la verdad sobre nosotros, pero por ahora necesita descansar" dijo el clon, sasuki asintió luego se levantó y salió del departamento claro antes de decirle que no olvide la promesa que le hizo.

Una vez que sasuki se fue el clon saco de su bolsillo un papel con escritos de sellado con el kanji chacra, el clon entro en la habitación de naruto y puso el papel en el pecho de naruto y bombeo chacra, naruto es rodeado por chacra azul, una vez que duró 5 minutos y dejo de emitir chacra el clon se sentó en una silla, pero mantuvo alerta por si alguien quiere atacar al departamento.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Al día siguiente vemos a naruto ya despierto tomándose una ducha después de consumir a su clon y adquirir los recuerdos sobre la conversación con sasuki, una vez listo se puso su ropa negra que apareció en la entrada de la puerta, naruto no ha leído la nota, pero sabía que los ambus lo dejaron y la ropa negra más con la nota dedujo algo malo ha pasado.

Una vez lavado y vestido, se ató la diadema en su frente mostrándola con orgullo y se sentó en su sillón mientras tomaba la nota y comenzó a leerlo, estuvo leyendo la nota y desde sus ojos una lagrima salió mientras apretaba los dientes y la mano que sostenía la nota "maldita sea" maldijo naruto levantándose y golpear la mesa mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos "jiji, ¿Por qué?" susurro mientras tomaba la nota con fuerza arrugándola "¿porque tuviste que morir?" susurro naruto conteniendo las lágrimas mientras maldecía a orochimaru y la invasión que causo el bastardo.

De sus ojos se activó el sharingan y evoluciono a uno en forma de cinco aspas que van en una forma remolina, naruto despertó el mangekyo sharingan "prometo que matare al bastardo aunque significa consumir a todos a mi paso" se prometió naruto mientras de sus ojos lágrimas de sangre salía en ambos ojos, naruto noto que estaba llorando sangre, se fue al baño de nuevo y se miró al espejo, vio cómo su sharingan cambio a uno con cinco aspas que van en una forma remolina "¿qué es esto?" se dijo y apareció la ventanilla ya conocida.

 **(Felicidades has despertado el mangekyo sharingan lvl 40, este tiene la habilidad de distorsionar el espacio-tiempo, las legendarias llamas amateratsu y la legendaria armadura susanoo, también se dice que tiene un potente genjutsu el stukiyomi, advertencia mientras más usas el mangekyo sharingan tiene la posibilidad de quedarte ciego a menos que tiene otros mangekyo sharingan para trasplantártelo)**

 **(Felicidades has aprendido amateratsu lvl 1, ahora eres capaz de invocar llamas negras a partir de los ojos)**

 **(Felicidades has aprendido distorsión espacio-tiempo Kamui lvl 1, ahora puedes volverte intangible y evitar ser dañado o tele transportar cosas a la siguiente dimensión de bolsillo)**

 **(Felicidades has aprendido susanoo lvl 1, ahora eres capaz de tener una defensa absoluta)**

 **(Felicidades has aprendido Stukuyomi lvl 1, ahora eres capaz de meter en un genjutsu sin ser capaces de escapar y sacar información)**

 **(Para más detalles solo tiene que seleccionar en habilidades)**

Naruto hubiera continuado, pero escucho que tocaron la puerta así que desactivo su sharingan volviendo a la normalidad y salió del baño para abrir la puerta en frente estaba sasuki en su forma de varón "¿estás listo?" pregunto sasuki, naruto asintió en silencio y siguió a sasuki hacia al punto de reunión.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Estaban todos los del pueblo reunidos ninjas y civiles en su traje negro mientras la nube tapaba el sol y la lluvia estaba en marcha, naruto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras daban el discurso, una vez terminado el discurso todos avanzaron al frente en una fila para dejar una flor blanca en la tumba del hokage mostrándole respeto a los que murieron en la invasión, naruto dejo su flor blanca en la tumba de jiji mientras miraba la imagen del tercero en un cuadro sobre su tumba, con eso listo naruto salió de la fila y esperaron para que dé terminado.

Una vez que dejaron todas las flores y dieron la despedida al kage y los ninjas que han muerto en la invasión una vez hecho eso, la lluvia se detuvo y dio paso a la luz del sol.

Una vez terminado naruto se dispuso a irse, pero su sensei y los otros sensei mas los genin lo observaron cosa que naruto suspiro que ya sabía lo que venía.

"naruto nos debe decir algo importante, sobre todo en la lucha con el chico de arena" dijo kakashi peligrosamente serio cosa que todos los jounin miraron a naruto, naruto se molestó.

"no confió en ustedes, así que no me harán hablar sobre mi kekei genkai y su forma de función para que experimenten en mi" dijo naruto seriamente mientras se disponía a irse, pero kakashi le detuvo el paso.

"te has vuelto muy antisocial naruto, y me preocupa eso" dijo kakashi seriamente mientras vio como naruto se tensaba.

"se cuidarme solo, gracias, pero siempre he estado solo, así que nadie se mete en mi vida, ahora permiso" dijo naruto seriamente molesto por lo entrometidos de sus sensei y los otros son.

Sasuke miro a naruto por el rabillo del ojo y naruto le dio también el mismo rabillo del ojo diciendo en silencio que se juntaran esta noche a su casa.

Una vez que naruto se perdió de vista, los otros se fueron a hacer su qué aceres para restaurar konoha, los genin se fueron a sus casas, pero sasuke y kakashi se quedaron mientras miraba aun la zona donde se fue naruto.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Al día siguiente naruto se disponía a salir para reunirse con sasuki a su casa, pero tocaron la puerta cosa que llamo la atención naruto, una vez que estaba listo para salir abrió la puerta y vio a un hombre con el pelo blanco desordenado, su pelo estaba amarrado hacia atrás en una gran coleta desordenado blanco, llevaba ropa como si fuera un ermitaño "¿en que le puedo ayudar?" pregunto naruto cosa que el hombre lo miro con una mirada evaluadora.

"eres naruto uzumaki" pregunto cosa que naruto asintió lentamente con cautela ya que ayer tuvo un día agitado.

"si, ¿porque la pregunta?, ¿qué necesita?" pregunto naruto aun tenso listo por si este hombre desconocido lo ataca.

"estoy aquí para tomarte como mi pupilo" dijo el viejo hombre seriamente luego apareció una sonrisa tonta y se escuchó una especie de música mientras el hombre empieza con una danza ridícula "deja presentarme, yo soy el ninja más fuerte jamás existido, un hombre que hace las damas se reeditan a su paso mientras los maleantes huyen cuando hago presente, el ermitaño de las montañas de los sapos, el gran senin jiraiya" termina en una pose ridícula, naruto le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca por tal presentación estúpida visto en su vida.

"lo siento, pero tengo cosa que hacer" dijo naruto saliendo de casa listo para reunirse con su compañero uchiha a su casa.

Pero el hombre se interpuso en su camino "no lo comprendes verdad, te estoy tomando como mi pupilo, cada genin mataría estar en su lugar" exclamo jiraiya, naruto lo miro con cara de palo.

"ya, pero estoy ocupado, necesito ver a alguien, para un tema importante" dijo naruto, dejo a jiraiya en su lugar sin poder creer que naruto rechaza una oferta tal.

(debería haberme presentado encima de un gran sapo, pero el espacio era muy pequeño) se dijo mentalmente jiraiya mientras se disponía a irse ya que tenía un tema importante que hacer.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con naruto, el uzumaki llego a la casa del uchiha y como siempre la entro descaradamente mientras se escucha la ducha, decidió esperar en el living sentándose en un sillón mientras se ponía a meditar sobre cómo decirle la noticia, mientras el zorrito se asomó en la mochila y le ladro a naruto cosa que el genin miro hacia el zorrito.

"no se kitsu, esto es un tema delicado para tratar" respondió naruto a la pregunta del zorrito, el zorro ladro de nuevo para naruto lo miro con nerviosismo "no sé si resultara o devolverá el afecto kitsu" dijo naruto sin saber que la ducha paro mientras sasuki lo encontró hablando con el zorrito y encontró el zorrito lindo, con el par, el zorrito continuo ladrando "seguro que funcionara, no se" dijo naruto mientras el zorrito le gruño y le empezó a ladrar "no soy un cobarde, además sabes lo difícil en mi situación, después que descubra la verdad no sé qué me querrá cerca o me odiara como los otros" dijo naruto sin saber que sasuki lo estaba escuchando, el zorrito de nuevo le ladro, naruto suspiro "no sé, es mucho por asimilar" dijo naruto y el zorrito ladro y naruto gano una mirada decidida "tienes razón porque estoy dudando ahora, bien gracias kitsu" el zorrito le dio un ladrido feliz y se metió dentro de la mochila de naruto para dormir.

Sasuki una vez que escucho la extraña conversación con naruto y el zorrito se decidió irse a vestir ya que le dio frio, mientras naruto esperaba unos 5 minutos después de la conversación con el zorrito se escuchó la puerta abriéndose y naruto miro en su dirección y vio a sasuki mirándolo mientras caminaba hacia él.

"yo" saludo naruto mientras miraba a sasuki acercarse "¿cómo estás?" pregunto naruto, sasuki miro hacia él.

"bien, ahora háblame del tema" dijo sasuki mientras se sentaba al frente de naruto, el joven naruto suspiro sabiendo que no puede evadir la pregunta.

Así que comenzó desde el principio de su historia, sobre cuando lo echaron del orfanato a la edad de 4.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras naruto contaba su historia, en la torre hokage, mas especifico en la reunión que estaba dando sobre el asunto del nuevo hokage.

"debemos mantener al jinchuriky bajo control, se está volviendo demasiado poderoso para nuestro bien" dijo un consejero civil y todos están de acuerdo, excepto los del consejo shinobi.

"silencio, nadie tocara a naruto uzumaki" declaro un hombre que entro en la puerta donde el consejo estaba en reunión.

"jiraiya-sama" expreso un consejo civil con sorpresa de ver a unos de los tres legendarios senin.

"haaaa, señor jiraiya, es bueno que está presente" dijo un hombre con vendas "como verán esta reunión es debido para seleccionar al nuevo hokage, estamos en una crisis de falta de un líder, yo consideraría que me hagan hokage o si hay algún otro está dispuesto a hacer el papel del hokage" expreso danzo directo al grano.

"tengo uno en mente que puede hacer, tsunade senju" dijo jiraiya, el consejo empezó a murmurar sobre la princesa de las babosas.

"tsunade senju, pero no está retirado de las fuerzas shinobi" pregunto una anciana al lado de danzo y varios murmullos estallo en la sala.

"si, pero tengo una posibilidad de traerla de vuelta" dijo jiraiya y varios susurros sobre el tema.

"y que pasa con el chico kyubi" dijo unos los del consejo civil, los líderes de clanes ninjas vieron un mal ojo a la pregunta de cómo se refirió a unos de los genin.

"lo llevare conmigo en la búsqueda de tsunade" dijo jiraiya y hubo varios susurros.

"supongo que estas al tanto de las habilidades del jinchuriky y su línea de sangre" dijo un anciano con lentes del lado de danzo.

"las extrañas habilidades de sangre del uzumaki, supongo que saben más detalles del tema" pregunto jiraiya, hubo muchos murmullos.

"si, el joven uzumaki tiene la habilidad de consumir la sangre de su víctima adquiriendo recuerdos, jutsu, la afinidad de la víctima he incluso copiar otras líneas de sangre" dijo shikaku nara del clan nara, ganándose miradas de todos lo que no sabía de esa habilidad.

"además hemos visto en acción sus otras habilidades de sangre de crear vida artificial parecido a los jutsu de invocación, si saben a lo que me refiero" dijo inoichi del clan yamanaka, todos estuvieron un escalofrió de recordar a las criaturas creadas por naruto despedazando ninjas invasores y consumir las sangres de sus víctimas, eso era un recuerdo espeluznante que recordar.

"esta decidido, el jinchuriky lo acompañara en su búsqueda" dijo el anciano con lentes ganándose una mirada molesta de danzo "pero tiene un mes para encontrarla" con eso dio terminado la reunión.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con naruto, una vez que conto su historia y la de ser un jinchuriky espero el grito de demonio hacia él, pero nunca espero ser abrazado por sasuki lo cual sorprendió a naruto, nunca se imaginó ser abrazado por otra persona y menos sasuki.

"está bien, eso ya paso" dijo sasuki mientras susurraba palabras de entendimiento lo cual naruto fue confundido y abrazo torpemente a sasuki.

Una vez que el abrazo termino naruto se disponía a irse, cosa que sasuki se dio cuenta pero quería hacer una cosa más, naruto estaba a punto de tomar la manivela de la puerta para irse pero es detenido por sasuki que lo tomo de la muñeca, naruto se dio la vuelta pero es sorprendido como sasuki le dio un beso en los labios, naruto estaba en shock pero se dejó llevar lentamente, sintió como la lengua de sasuki pedía entrada, naruto abrió un poco lo labio lo cual sasuki aprovecho de profundizar el beso, hubo una lucha de lengua hasta se separaron por falta de aire, la única evidencia que se besaron es un hilo de saliva que sus lenguas se conectan.

"y eso" pregunto torpemente naruto, sasuki sonrió con cariño, naruto quedo confundido.

"es para que sepas que no estás solo" dijo sasuki mientras se fue con un meneo de las caderas cosa que naruto la encontró atractiva y se sonrojo, para luego salir torpemente hacia su departamento.

Mientras naruto con su mochila caminaba torpemente para luego sonrió como un tonto recordar el beso que le dio sasuki, una vez que estaba entrando vio al mismo hombre que estaba en la entrada en la mañana cosa que confundió a naruto.

"naruto uzumaki" llamo el hombre cosa que naruto miro confundido luego el hombre jiraiya le entrego un pergamino.

"¿qué es esto?" pregunto naruto, el hombre indico que lo viera, naruto abrió el pergamino y encontró una misión para él lo cual comenzó a leer.

-naruto uzumaki, genin de konoha, esta carta te lo manda el consejo para una misión importante, está considerado un rango-B, se trata de una búsqueda fuera del pueblo para el cargo del nuevo hokage, el hombre que te lo está entregando es conocido como uno de los legendario senin, jiraiya, uno de los mejores ninja en la tercera guerra mundial ninja, junto con orochimaru y tsunade senju, tu misión es localizar a tsunade senju para el puesto del hokage y convencer que tome el cargo, tiene un mes para hacerlo, así que lleve todo lo necesario para la misión, saluda atentamente el consejo de konoha.

Una vez que lo leyó, naruto miro al viejo que lo estaba mirando seriamente "ve y prepara todo gaki, saldremos en una hora hacia la puerta norte" mando jiraiya para luego dispersarse en humo indicando que era un clon, cosa que naruto tomo el pergamino y entro en su departamento y se alisto todo para la misión luego apareció la ventanilla...

 **(Alerta misión)**

 **Búsqueda para el puesto hokage.**

 **(Sub misión)**

 **¿…?**

 **¿…?**

 **¿…?**

 **¿…?**

 **Recompensa. 200500 experiencias, nueva habilidad desbloqueada, ascenso a chunin, 500000 ryo, 200000 reputaciones con konoha.**

 **En caso de fallo: hokage corrupto, esclavizado por konoha como arma.**

Esto preocupo a naruto, la misión no le hizo gracia ninguna, así que sabía en caso de fallo no lo quiere ni pensar.

 **Hola espero que no se molesten he tenido tarea hasta el cuello y así que como modo de disculpa he hecho esta historia, el siguiente capítulo lleno de aventura, así que soy terocmaster y espero que sea de su agrado la historia, subiré las habilidades de naruto actualizado.**

 **Naruto lvl 54**

 **Habilidades ninja:**

 **Kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Velocidad chacra (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu (lvl 45)**

 **Sensor de chacra (lvl 42)**

 **Patada chacra (lvl 24)**

 **Instinto asesino (lvl 60)**

 **Detector de mentira (lvl 3)**

 **Instinto animal (lvl 15)**

 **Transformación chacra (lvl 15)**

 **Arte ninja: lluvia de la muerte explosiva (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu garra sangrienta (lvl 58)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu escudo sangriento (lvl 42)**

 **Estilo sangriento: defensa sangrienta (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento: armadura sangrienta (lvl 29)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu espada sangrienta (lvl 9)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu clones de sangre (lvl 62)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangrienta (lvl 44)**

 **Estilo sangriento: consumir (lvl 36)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu criatura de sangre (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu ala sangriento (lvl 17)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu cola de sangre (lvl 17)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu tentáculos de sangre (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu bola de agua (lvl 29)**

 **Estilo de viento: jutsu bala de viento (lvl 22)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu clones de agua (lvl 29)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu látigo de agua (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu transformación modo dragón (lvl 3)**

 **Fuinjutsu (lvl 60)**

 **Trampa (43)**

 **Cautela (43)**

 **Árbol caminar chacra (54)**

 **Sexy no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Mente del gamer (lvl max)**

 **Observar (lvl 54)**

 **Detector de genjutsu (lvl 30)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino (lvl 40)**

 **Henge (lvl max)**

 **Kawarimi (lvl max)**

 **Shurikenjutsu (lvl max)**

 **Kunais explosivo (lvl max)**

 **Afinidad viento (lvl 30)**

 **Afinidad agua (lvl 30)**

 **Afinidad sangre (lvl 40)**

 **Afinidad fuego (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego (lvl 6)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bala de fuego (lvl 6)**

 **Afinidad tierra (lvl 6)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu clones de tierra (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu muro de tierra (lvl 3)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu dragón de tierra (lvl 5)**

 **Afinidad rayo (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu zorro eléctrico (lvl 8)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu lanza rayo (lvl 2)**

 **Afinidad hielo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de hielo: clones de hielo (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de hielo: jutsu dragón de hielo (lvl 17)**

 **Estilo de hielo: jutsu espejo de hielo (lvl 16)**

 **Afinidad lava (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de lava; jutsu bola de lava (lvl 1)**

 **Sharingan (lvl 40) desbloqueo mangekyou sharingan**

 **Amaterasu (lvl 1)**

 **Kamui (lvl 1)**

 **Susanoo (lvl 1)**

 **Stukuyomi (lvl 1)**

 **El despertar del gamer (lvl 1)**

 **Byakugan (lvl 10)**

 **Chacra kyubi (lvl 35)**

 **Chacra demonio (lvl 34)**

 **Estilo demonio; tornado infernal (lvl 24)**

 **Estilo demonio; el despertar del demonio (lvl 6)**

 **Chacra humano (lvl 50)**

 **Habilidades ciudadano:**

 **Restauradores a domicilio (lvl 50)**

 **Eso sería de las habilidades de naruto, advertencia quizás me demore en seguir escribiendo las otras historias por tarea, trabajos etc. Así que no se preocupen, si se preguntan si seguiré con la historia, esta es mi respuesta no parare hasta que termine el gamer jinchuriky y comience la nueva saga, pero será una sorpresa.**

 **Próximo capítulo: la búsqueda de la nueva hokage.**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo, no se lo pierdan.**


	14. capitulo 13

El jugador jinchuriky

 **Hola de nuevo estoy terocmaster, lo siento si me demoro el siguiente capítulo ya que tengo tarea hasta el cuello y las pruebas se acercan, pero como modo de disculpa aquí tengo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Este es mi siguiente capítulo de; el jugador jinchuriky.**

 **Espero A que sea de su agrado, disfruten de la historia.**

 **(Ventanilla de jugador / pensamiento demoníaco)**

(Pensamiento personaje)

"Hablar personajes / jutsu"

 **"Hablar demoníaco / jutsu demoníaco"**

Capítulo: la búsqueda de la nueva hokage.

La invasión termino, pero a un precio, la muerte del tercer kage impacto en los corazones de los habitantes de konoha, ahora sin un líder y recuperándose, las misiones son pausados para que los ninjas no salgan a misiones y protejan a la aldea en necesidad por si un enemigo aprovecha esta oportunidad de destruir konoha, pero eso no es todo, el consejo están buscando a un nuevo líder que lo guie, por eso ahora nuestro protagonista recibió una misión importante de parte del consejo muy a regañadientes de ellos pidiendo a que el jinchuriky cumpla la misión.

Ahora vemos a naruto con una mochila listo para su viaje fuera del pueblo, naruto caminaba hacia la puerta norte para reunirse con el senin jiraiya uno de los más poderosos ninjas durante la guerra mundial shinobi que lucho contra hanzo la salamandra y sobrevivió.

Ahora en la vista se puede ver al hombre esperándolo con un gran pergamino en su espalda mientras con los brazos cruzado, naruto una vez que llego miro al hombre que lo evaluaba "yo, estoy listo para la misión señor jiraiya" saludo naruto mientras el hombre de pelo blanco sonrió.

"es bueno verte listo gaki, ahora vamos a partir" dijo jiraiya lo cual naruto asintió en silencio mientras salía de konoha.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras naruto salió para la misión, en las afueras de konoha se puede ver dos hombres con túnica negra con nubes rojas que llevaba un sombrero de paja que cubre su rostro en las sombras del sombrero.

"hemos llegado" dijo el hombre que desde la sombra se veía un par de ojos rojos que miraban estoicamente.

"estas seguro que está aquí" dijo el otro hombre que lleva en su espalda una especie de espada con vendas cubriendo la hoja de la espada.

"si nuestro objetivo está cerca, así que vamos a recopilar información sobre nuestro objetivo" dijo el de ojos rojos que mostraron el sharingan.

El otro hombre sonrió mostrando sus dientes de tiburón "espero que no sea un desperdicio" dijo lo cual ambos hombres continuaron en la búsqueda del objetivo.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con sasuki, la heredera uchiha estaba entrenando cuando escucho un ave que llego a su residente con un mensaje, la uchiha disfrazada en niño se acercó al ave y saco la carta de su pata y empezó a leerlo.

-yo, espero que no te he molestado, necesito que venga al restaurant donde la carne de los akimichi, necesito informarte algo importante, saluda kakashi-sensei.

Una vez terminado se fue hacia el lugar de reunión (que querrá kakashi-sensei ahora) fue el pensamiento mientras caminaba hacia su casa para una ducha, cambiarse ropa y reunirse con kakashi al punto de reunión.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con kakashi, el hombre estaba leyendo su icha- icha paraíso mientras estaba apoyado en la entrada del restaurante hasta que miro por el rabillo del ojo a los dos jounin "vaya ustedes hacen una muy buena pareja" bromeo kakashi mientras miraba al par de jounin que eran asuma sarutobi y kurenai yuhi.

Logrando avergonzar a kurenai con un pequeño rubor "baka, estoy aquí porque anko me pidió que le comprara unas bolas de carne" dijo la jounin mirando hacia otro lado.

"y que estás haciendo tú aquí" pregunto asuma mirando al hombre que guardo su libro naranja.

Kakashi lo miro "bueno, he venido a comprar un regalo y he quedado con alguien aquí" dijo casualmente kakashi mirando en la entrada con su único ojo indicando que hay alguien sentado con una túnica negra con nubes rojas "con sasuke" termino lo cual el hombre que estaba escuchando se tensó un poco cosa que los otros jounin se dieron cuenta.

"he, no es normal que tú esperes a alguien" dijo asuma siguiendo el juego de kakashi lo cual continuo "¿es el regalo para óbito?" pregunto asuma.

"¿óbito?" pregunto kurenai mientras observaba a los dos hombres con las túnicas negras con nubes rojas.

"ne, algo así" dijo kakashi casualmente mientras noto como los hombres dejaron sus vasos de té.

Luego se escuchó pasos caminando "kakashi" dijo sasuke llegando lo cual llamo la atención de los hombres tomando sus vasos de té "no es normal que llegues primero" dijo sasuke un poco impresionado.

"lo hago de vez en cuando" dijo kakashi casualmente lo cual sasuke miro donde los jounin estaban mirando y no encontró a nadie más un plato de dango y unos dos vasos de té a medio terminar.

"no me gustan el natto y los dulces" dijo sasuke con cara de palo seriamente.

"de verdad" pregunto kakashi lo cual miraron a los dos jounin lo cual asintieron y se fueron de un salto lo cual llamo la atención de sasuke y miro sospechosamente donde antes estaban los jounin y donde estaba el puesto vacío.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Los hombres de la túnica negra con nubes roja caminaban en una vereda donde al lado hay un rio, lo hombres se detuvo ya que al frente de ellos estaba asuma y kurenai interviniendo a los hombres con los sombreros de paja.

"no sois de esta aldea verdad" dijo asuma más de una información que una pregunta "a que habéis venido aquí" pregunto asuma mientras observaba a los hombres de la túnica.

"hace mucho tiempo, asuma-san, kurenai-san" dijo el hombre joven que está al lado del hombre que lleva una espada vendada.

"si nos conoces, debes ser un antiguo ninja de esta aldea" dijo asuma seriamente lo cual el hombre joven se levantó un poco el sombrero mostrando sus ojos rojos con tres tomoes lo cual sorprendieron a los jounin "e-eres" tartamudeo asuma mientras sudaba la gota viendo con temor a el hombre joven que se quitó el sombrero de paja lentamente y se desabrocho un poco a túnica "no hay alguna duda…uchiha…itachi" termino asuma lo cual itachi mostro un rostro estoico, mientras llevaba la diadema de konoha cortada en una barra vertical donde el símbolo de la hoja es dividida.

"lo conoces itachi-san" dijo el hombre alto que lleva su espada vendada "entonces yo también debería presentarme" dijo mientras se quitaba el sobrero mostrando que tiene branquias debajo de los ojos, su piel es azul y tiene ojos la de un tiburón "hoshigaki kisame…encantado de conocerlos" se presentó el hombre con una sonrisa de tiburón como dientes.

Los jounin sudaron con nerviosismo conociendo a los dos ninjas renegados de clase-S (esto es malo) fueron los pensamientos de los jounin de konoha.

Con eso las presentaciones se dio terminada y los jounin se lanzaron contra itachi lo cual el hombre tiburón se hizo a un lado indicando que no peleara lo cual itachi bloqueo las patadas de los jounin y los puños y así comenzó la pelea.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con naruto, joven shinobi caminaba al lado de jiraiya, iba un buen rato caminando hacia un pueblo cercano de konoha en silencio lo cual el anciano le molesto un poco el silencio que había.

Mientras caminaba jiraiya ya estuvo suficiente del tortuoso silencio "así que gaki, como está tu vida" pregunto jiraiya en un intento de una conversación cosa que naruto lo miro un poco dudoso.

"bien supongo" dijo torpemente naruto ya que porque pregunto una pregunta tan torpe de parte del hombre.

Cosa que jiraiya noto "sabes que soy un escritor famoso y reconocido" pregunto para aligerar la torpeza, esto llamo la atención de naruto.

"de que libro estás hablando" pregunto curioso naruto lo cual jiraiya sonrió como un loco con una cara tonta y rubor cosa que naruto no quería saber lo que está pensando el hombre.

"deja mostrarte mi maravilla, esto es una obra de arte que todos los continente shinobis lo leen a menudo" dijo jiraiya con orgullo buscando en su chaqueta y saco una libreta y se lo entrego a naruto lo cual naruto lo tomo dudoso, miro la portada que no tenía nada el título y luego miro a jiraiya lo cual le dio un pulgar hacia arriba indicando que empezara a leer.

Naruto inseguro empezó a leerlo en silencio mientras caminaba, estuvo un buen rato caminando mientras leía y jiraiya no dejaba de sonreír como un loco sacado de un manicomio, naruto mientras seguía leyendo un pequeño rubor apareció en su mejilla mientras se leía más y más, y el rubor se intensifico cubriendo toda la cara a un color rojo hasta que estuvo suficiente "¡qué demonios! ¡Esto es un pedazo de carbón jiraiya, como me puedes hacer leer esos tipos de cosas, sabes que soy un menor, tengo doce por un demonio, eres un pervertido!" grito a todo pulmón naruto con la cara roja lo cual jiraiya puso una cara pálida como si escucho un tabú muy grande.

"¡carbón, mis historias no es ningún carbón y además no soy un pervertido!" grito indignado lo cual naruto lo miro que decía en su contra "¡soy un súper pervertido!" se autoproclamo con orgullo cosa que naruto tropezó torpemente a la declaración estúpida jamás escuchado en su vida, es como decir kakashi siempre llega a tiempo que estupidez más grande.

"sigues siendo un pervertido, ero-senin" dijo naruto con cara de palo lo cual jiraiya gano una garrapata en la cabeza.

"no me llames ero-senin, dime mejor mi nombre, respeta a tus mayores" dijo jiraiya con una cara de indignado.

"te perdiste el respeto de mi ero-senin" dijo naruto aun con cara de palo lo cual jiraiya pataleo como un niño que quiere la atención cosa que naruto lo miro con una gota de sudor (en que me he metido) fue el pensamiento de naruto mientras le devolvía el carbón de una historia.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En konoha, la pelea continua sobre el rio, gracia a su chacra que envía a sus pies que mantenía a flote los ninjas que luchaban, la pelea era intensa, kurenai yuhi de konoha contra itachi uchiha un ninja renegado rango-S.

Y el otro asuma sarutobi contra hoshigaki kisame lo cual no deja ayudar a kurenai, ambos están en desventajas.

Ambos jounin de konoha estaba agotado, kurenai ya que no podía acertar un golpe a itachi ya que con su sharingan predecía cada golpe que le enviaban.

Y asuma no podía pasar más del hombre de aspecto tiburón.

"no me pueden dañar" dijo calmadamente itachi lo cual asuma y kurenai estaban cansados, llevan un buen rato luchando y sin acertar un golpe a itachi lo cual lo frustraba, "ahora su final" dijo itachi lo cual estaban listo para terminarlo, pero kakashi salvo a sus compañeros jounin, kakashi original mantenía un kunai detrás de itachi y el clon delante de azuma lo cual copio un dragón de agua de kisame y se contrarrestaron.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras con la pelea de kakashi contra itachi comenzó, en el residente uchiha se ve a sasuki caminando hacia su casa mientras estaba pensando, luego algo le llego a la mente ya que recordó lo que dijo su hermano mayor, así que por curiosidad paso de largo su casa y fue donde antes se hacía las reuniones uchiha, corrió una puerta y bajo al sótano mientras prendía una vela.

Una vez iluminado se acercó donde una piedra tiene escrito debajo de una pared con el símbolo de un ventilador indicando el símbolo de los uchiha.

Sasuki estaba leyendo la escritura que decía hasta que apretó los dientes y lágrimas salían de sus ojos (no es verdad, por favor que no sea verdad) rezo la uchiha mientras leía el escrito (no puedo, no puedo hacerlo) termino mientras salía de inmediato del lugar con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Una vez que abandono el lugar dejando las antorchas encendidas donde se ve la piedra con la escritura que decía.

-para obtener el mangekyo sharingan debes perder a alguien muy cercano, sea un mejor amigo, un familiar o un amante, la perdida emocional causa el despertar del mangekyou sharingan.

"no soy igual que él" se murmuro sasuki mientras recordaba como encontraron el cuerpo de shisui uchiha y declararon algo a itachi culpándolo "acaso" murmuro recordando que itachi tenía el mangekyo sharingan después de que shisui está muerto.

(Si quieres el poder, debes matar a tu mejor amigo sasuki) se escucharon las palabras de itachi en la mente de sasuki que se repetía una y otra vez.

"no, no lo haré" se dijo así misma sasuki lo cual salió del recinto uchiha.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con los jounin de konoha estaban agotados, sobre todo kakashi ya que recibió el stukiyomi ya que eran tres días en la ilusión pero un segundo en la vida real, pero ya sabían cuál era el objetivo de itachi junto con su compañero, su objetivo es naruto, por suerte para los jounin maito gai entro y apoyo a sus compañeros ya que el jounin de expande verde no es necesario ver a los ojos, sino a los pies y mantuvo una lucha decente contra ambos ninjas renegado lo cual tuvieron que abandonar, con eso kakashi se desmayó más cansado mentalmente que físicamente.

Con eso llevaron a kakashi al hospital, sin saber que sasuke lo seguía a los jounin, llego cuando kakashi es llevado por los jounin hacia el hospital quería saber que le paso a su sensei.

Una vez que estaban en el hospital sasuke pregunto con el nombre de su sensei lo cual la enfermera dijo sobre el daño de kakashi en una poderosa ilusión lo cual sasuke unió los puntos y entonces la realización le llego sin saber que kurenai yuhi de konoha la siguió hacia donde iba.

La uchiha dio gracia mentalmente a naruto por enseñarle sensor chacra lo cual pudo seguir un poco el rastro de naruto, pero al mismo tiempo el rastro de tres personas que lo seguía, según ella naruto se fue con alguien lo cual sus chacras estaban sincronizados que se fueron hace rato, pero los otros dos era que lo seguían a ellos cosa que preocupo a sasuki lo cual ella siguió corriendo apurando el paso.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con naruto, el genin rubio de konoha iba tranquilo mientras miraba a jiraiya lo cual estaba mirando a las damas que estaban alrededor del pequeño pueblo cosa que naruto murmuro pervertido, cosa que jiraiya escucho bien.

"gaki te he dicho que no soy un pervertido" dijo indignado jiraiya sin molestarse que estuvieran siendo escuchados por las personas sino por las damas, lo cual naruto murmuro algo incoherente cosa que jiraiya suspiro, "ya se vamos a descansar en este pueblo, iremos a un hotel para dejar las cosas y luego empezar tu entrenamiento" dijo jiraiya lo cual llamo la curiosidad de naruto de qué clase de entrenamiento tenía el viejo pervertido.

En silencio se acercaron a un hotel más cercano que había en el pequeño pueblo, pero de la nada apareció una mujer joven invitando a jiraiya a un buen rato lo cual jiraiya mando a naruto a que pidiera una habitación ya que volverá pronto, lo cual naruto murmuro algo incoherente sobre viejo pervertido y su forma de ser mujeriego, naruto sin más opción fue a pedir una habitación.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con sasuki, la uchiha seguía corriendo fuera de konoha hacia el siguiente pueblo donde la línea de chacra de naruto se podría ver.

(Por favor espero ser a tiempo) fue el pensamiento de sasuki mientras corría y sin saber que atrás de ella lo seguía kurenai yuhi.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con naruto una vez que está en la habitación revisando sus pertenencias, escucho que tocaron la puerta (ya era hora que llegara ero-senin) fue el pensamiento de naruto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta tranquilamente, apoyando la mano en la manivela y listo para abrir, sus instintos del clan kitsuno le advirtieron un peligro detrás de su puerta, naruto se detuvo lentamente he hizo señales con las manos "estilo de agua; jutsu clon de agua" murmuro muy bajo lo cual de su botella de agua exploto y se formó un clon idéntico a él, una vez listo naruto se henge en una araña del tamaño miniatura lo cual el clon de agua lo tomo y lo oculto en la abertura de la puerta lo cual la araña se pegó y se fue, una vez hecho eso el clon abrió la puerta y miro a dos hombre con túnica negra y nubes rojas "si en qué le puedo ayudar" pregunto el clon mientras la araña subió hacia el techo y espero su señal.

"estas naruto uzumaki" pregunto lo cual el clon de agua asintió mientras el hombre de mediana estatura que mostro los ojos rojos con el sharingan activo "vendrás con nosotros" mando el hombre con su ojo sharingan activo.

El clon miro dudoso "para qué", cosa que el hombre tiburón agrego.

"oye itachi porque no le cortamos las piernas para que no se escape" dijo el hombre tiburón lo cual el clon de naruto se puso en modo defensivo en caso que atacara el hombre tiburón.

"no hay necesidad kisame" dijo el nombrado itachi lo cual estaba listo para tomar a naruto.

"itachi" se escuchó un grito lo cual todos miraron en la dirección donde se vio a sasuke respirando con dificultad mientras miraba a itachi.

"hola hermanita" dijo itachi sin emoción en su voz lo cual sasuki dejo su genjutsu abajo dejando de ocultar su género.

"vaya, que conmovedora reunión familiar itachi" dijo el hombre tiburón con una sonrisa con dientes.

Sasuki activo su chidori en su mano y corrió contra itachi listo para empalarlo con la técnica de asesinato de kakashi.

El uchiha mayor miro indiferente y bloqueo el ataque de sasuki haciendo que el chidori penetrara la pared mientras itachi sujetaba la muñeca de sasuki con fuerza agregando presión, el clon estaba dispuesto a intervenir cuando el nombrado kisame extendió su espada cortándole el paso, itachi pateo a su hermana enviándolo a estrellarse contra la pared del pasillo, sin saber que la araña en el techo camino rápidamente hacia adelante mientras sasuki estaba en un pequeño cráter en la pared "eres débil, no tiene suficiente odio" dijo itachi acercándose a su hermanita.

El clon ya tuvo suficiente, pateo la espada de kisame a un lado y corrió donde estaba sasuki pero kisame lo detuvo golpeándolo con el mango de la espada en la costilla cosa que el clon escupió un poco de saliva "no interrumpas kyubi, esto es un problema familiar que ellos están a cargo" dijo kisame lo cual el clon de naruto miro con ojos asesino y envió instinto asesino al máximo lo cual todos en el pasillo lo sintieron, el clon envió su intención de matar a itachi y kisame lo cual se vio un poco abrumado por la cantidad de intensión de matar del genin rubio.

"no dejare que lastime a sasuki" declaro el clon lo cual nadie noto la araña salto hacia itachi y en un puf de humo naruto pateo al uchiha mayor lo cual itachi logro bloquear pero es arrastrado hacia atrás por la potencia del golpe lo cual los brazos de itachi sintió un poco adormecido, kisame se sorprendió un poco pero el clon aprovecho eso de patearlo a kisame lo cual el hombre tiburón utilizo su espada para bloquear la patada pero es arrastrado hacia atrás lo mismo con itachi, el original cayó sobre sus pies de frente de sasuki en un modo protector mientras sacaba unas shurikens "arte ninja; lluvia de la muerte explosiva" grito el original lo cual envió sus shurikens y se multiplicaron formando una pared de armas filosas que estaban llegando peligrosamente a itachi lo cual las shuriken brillaron y las explosiones no se hizo esperar.

"naruto" murmuro sasuki apenas consciente pero naruto la tomo al estilo de novia y salió del lugar de la conmoción con sasuki en sus brazos, sin sellos de mano creo un clon de sombra lo cual se adelantó del pasillo y vio la pared, el clon salto hacia adelante y agrego una gran cantidad de chacra en las plantas de sus pies lo cual pateo la pared haciéndolo estallar y atravesar la pared el clon se disipo y naruto salto desde el agujero de la pared hacia la calle y se fue en tejado hacia el bosque.

Sin saber que la jounin kurenai estaba en el tejado del hotel y miro como naruto salió corriendo hacia el bosque, ella se dispuso a seguirlos sin saber que detrás de ella dos figuras se mostraron mirando donde el jinchuriky se iba "vamos" mando itachi con sus ojos mostrando rabia de ser tomado por sorpresa por un genin y sobretodo su objetivo.

El hombre con cara de tiburón sonrió con una sonrisa cruel con dientes filosos y ambos ninjas renegado saltaron desde el agujero de la pared en la persecución del jinchuriky del kyubi.

Unos minutos más tarde llego jiraiya a la zona con la chica en sus hombros mientras observaba como quedo el hotel por el asalto (el gaki) fue el pensamiento de jiraiya dejando la mujer en la habitación en un sillón y busco sus cosas y partió hacia donde se fueron sabiendo de cómo utilizar el sensor chacra.

Con naruto una vez que llego al bosque y una zona despejada dejo a sasuki apoyado en un árbol mientras revisaba sus heridas, tenía una pequeña fractura de su muñeca, pero lo demás está bien "naruto" susurro llamando la atención del joven shinobi mirando a su compañera uchiha que lo miraba preocupada por él.

"shhhhu, ya paso sasuki" dijo naruto acariciando la mejilla de la chica luego se escuchó un crujido a su espalda, naruto se dio la vuelta sintiendo nada hostil del recién llegado observo quien era "kurenai-sensei" llamo naruto sintiendo el chacra de la jounin.

La jounin miro a naruto y luego a la chica "donde esta sasuke" dijo kurenai lo cual naruto miro un poco a ella sin saber que decir.

"naruto, dile" susurro un poco cansada la uchiha lo cual naruto miro preocupado y entendiendo el problema ella asintió en respuesta.

"la verdad sasuke nunca existió kurenai-sensei, esta chica aquí es el" dijo naruto lo cual kurenai miro sorprendida "sasuki se hizo pasar de varón para evitar que entre en la CRA y la ocuparan como una incubadora" informo naruto lo cual sus manos estallaron en sangre y miro amenazante enviando su instinto asesino al máximo a la kunoichi "si le dices esto a alguien o al consejo, te mato" dijo naruto amenazante mientras sintió dos presencias llegando.

La kunoichi asintió mientras se acercó a la uchiha y se puso a revisar sus heridas "no te preocupes, estaré callada" afirmo sin querer saber que más habilidades adquirió naruto y que jutsu tiene en la manga.

"se acercan, ocúltense" mando naruto mientras de su espalda baja estallo sangre y se formó la cola sangrienta lo cual la kunoichi se ocultó en los arbustos y miro a naruto preocupado y sobre todo sasuki que miraba preocupada a naruto.

"sé que estás ahí" dijo naruto mientras le pedía al kyubi telepáticamente su chacra para que le de dos colas ya desbloqueada que estuvo trabajando durante la noche.

"jejeje parece que el chico kyubi tiene agallas" dijo kisame apareciendo con itachi mirando un poco para el degaste su túnica, indicando que las explosiones los alcanzo a él.

"kisame nuestra misión es ver la potencia del jinchuriky y si es posible capturarlo" dijo itachi lo cual naruto escucho la voz un poco cabreada del uchiha mayor.

"así que dime, ¿para qué me necesitan?, no, más bien ¿qué quiere con el kyubi?" dijo naruto en posición defensiva lo cual sus oponentes se posicionaron en modo de batalla.

"nuestro líder no solo te quiere a ti, también necesitan los otros ocho jinchuriky para que la organización" dijo kisame sin ningún cuidado del mundo informando su misión "además de porque te decimos esto es que ya estás en nuestras manos" declaro con una sonrisa el hombre tiburón.

"¿qué tipo de organización se llama?" pregunto naruto sin bajar la guardia mientras se preparaba (espero que ero-senin llegue a tiempo mientras estoy haciendo tiempo) se dijo mentalmente.

"akatsuki, ahora dejemos la charla y comencemos la acción" dijo kisame con una sonrisa depredadora lo cual los músculos de naruto se tensaron.

(Ahora kyubi) dijo mentalmente naruto lo cual chacra rojo se arremolino en naruto y desde su estómago apareció chacra naranjo que burbujeaba y cubrió a naruto lo cual el shinobi rubio cambio sus garras sangrientas se posaron en el suelo y sintió más filosos que antes con la capa de kyubi cubriéndolo, naruto estaba a cuatro patas mientras la cola sangrienta es cubierta por la capa kyubi y se formó dos colas chacra dividiendo la cola sangrienta en dos, su pelo se hizo más salvaje, sus marcas de la mejillas se hizo más notorio, sus colmillos se alargaron, sus ojos se pusieron rojo con la pupila en raya horizontal dándole un aspecto más salvaje, alrededor de los ojos se puede ver una fina línea negra alrededor de los ojos de la forma del kyubi.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a los presentes sobre todo a sasuki, el aspecto de naruto se ve muy diferente, le dio temor, pero sabía que necesitaba el poder del zorro para luchar contra su hermano y la cara de tiburón, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía cómo, pero sasuki la excitaba de verlo más salvaje es una sensación nueva para ella, mientras con naruto miro amenazante a los ninjas renegados "no dejare que me lleves sin pelear" gruño naruto lo cual kisame se lanzó al ataque junto con itachi.

Naruto se lanzó al ataque y paso por debajo de la espada del hombre tiburón y su cola sangrienta bloqueo una patada de itachi.

Naruto se alejó tomando distancia he hizo señales con las manos "estilo demonio; tornado infernal" llamo naruto en su estado capa de kyubi lo cual llamas blancas se presentaron a su alrededor en una forma de tornado haciendo que los ninjas renegados sea incapaz de acercarse debido al intenso calor, kisame paso su espada samehada para que consuma el chacra de la técnica pero en vez de consumir, la espada emitió un gruñidos de dolor ya que se incendió las vendas y kisame tuvo más remedio que revelar toda su espada quitando las vendas prendidas.

"maldito" gruño kisame dejo su espada en su espalda lo cual hizo señales con las manos mientras respiraba profundo "estilo de agua; jutsu tiburón de agua" llamo lo cual escupió una gran bola de agua lo cual se formó la cabeza de un gran tiburón hecha de agua que va hacia naruto, abriendo las mandíbulas listo para consumir a naruto lo cual el tornado infernal lo protegió aumentando la intensidad de sus llamas haciendo un gran tornado de fuego blanco lo cual es visto por todos los del pueblo cercano, jiraiya que estaba siguiendo donde se fueron los otros vio el tornado de llamas blancas (gaki) fue el pensamiento de jiraiya lo cual se apresuró para llegar, mientras que con la batalla itachi mando kunais con notas explosiva donde naruto estaba, el jinchuriky esquivo a tiempo mientras hacía señales con sus garras lo cual tuvo ambos ninjas renegados un mal presentimiento de esto.

"estilo de rayo; gran lanza rayos" llamo naruto con el impulso del capa de kyubi escupiendo un gran rayo rojo desde su boca hacia los desprevenidos renegados lo cual kisame e itachi tuvieron que esquivar en el último momento alejándose del otro, naruto parpadeo detrás de itachi con su gran velocidad estaba detrás de desprevenido uchiha mayor, envió un coletazo sangriento de naruto lo cual es enviado atravesando árboles, kisame miro el estado de su compañero así que se dispuso a seguir al siguiente nivel su cuerpo se vio entumecido como agua apareció a su alrededor y una cola de tiburón apareció y se transformó una forma humanoide de un tiburón blanco, pero es sorprendido desde el suelo apareció el naruto golpeando con sus garras en forma de puño hacia el mentón de kisame enviándolo al aire, naruto estiro su brazo chacra listo para atrapar a kisame en el aire pero es interrumpido como una especie de brazos esqueléticos trato de golpear, naruto esquivo y envió un coletazo hacia itachi que activo su susanoo, era una forma humanoide esquelético hecho de chacra naranja oscuro, kisame trato de sorprender a naruto desde atrás pero los instinto de naruto dio su patada y esquivo justo tiempo como la espada samehada paso a su costado casi tocando su capa chacra, naruto tomo distancia hacia los dos ninjas renegados, naruto hizo señales con sus garras sangrientas golpeo el suelo con sus garras lo cual llamo su técnica "estilo de tierra; jutsu dragones de tierra" llamo naruto una de las habilidades de orochimaru lo cual desde el suelo apareció dos dragones hecho de tierra que iban en dirección hacia los ninjas renegados cosa que ambos esquivaron justo lo que predijo naruto, desapareció en un parpadeo y apareció detrás de kisame y lo agarro de la cola de tiburón y dio una voltereta junto con él y lo soltó enviando a estrellarse al suelo "amateratsu" se escuchó el grito de itachi enviando llamas negras lo cual naruto escupió una bola de agua congelada lo cual impacto contra las llamas negras, naruto leyó el amateratsu así que no era estúpido saber de las habilidades de consumir todo a su paso, naruto esquivo la espada samehada que trato de rasgar a él con una maniobra evasiva en el aire cosa que difícil era hacer sin sus alas sangrientas una vez que cayó en el centro kisame a su lado izquierdo y itachi a su derecho, ambos ninjas rengados hicieron sellos de manos diferentes kisame escupió una pared de agua y itachi una pared de fuego "estilo de tierra; jutsu barrera de tierra" llamo naruto otra de las habilidades de orochimaru lo cual dos muros se levantaron a sus lados una vez que hizo contacto exploto llenando de vapor he humo negro cosa que naruto aprovecho e invoco sus alas sangrientas y salió disparado hacia el cielo, creo dos clones de sangre en el aire e hicieron sellos con sus garras "estilo de rayo; gran lanza rayo" gritaron al mismo tiempo con sus clones lo cual escupió un gran rayo rojo hacia sus objetivos de abajo doble gran rayo iban para itachi y un gran rayo iba para kisame.

Kisame miro hacia arriba y se cubrió con su espada recibiendo el daño samehada y al mismo tiempo a él "mierda, maldito gaki" grito de dolor kisame mientras el doble gran lanza rayos se fusionaron en uno gigante lo cual impacto contra el susanoo lo cual perforo y golpeo a itachi causándole a gritar de dolor un poco entumecido por la sorpresa del ataque.

Naruto se bajó hacia el suelo y su chacra se disipo indicando su estado duro unos 10 minutos de transformación capa kyubi, naruto respiraba con dificultad (mierda donde estas ero-senin) fue el pensamiento de naruto mientras miro con miedo de como kisame e itachi se recuperó rápidamente indicando que sentía un leve choque "como demonios estas de pies se supone que paralizar" grito naruto mientras se apoyaba con sus clones de sangre lo cual naruto tuvo que consumir los clones para evitar más agotado que ya era, sintió su vista borrosa ya que al consumir sus clones recupero los recuerdos de ellos, su sangre entro en su cuerpo desapareciendo las alas sangrientas y las dos colas sangrientas, su aspecto volvió a la normalidad solo con sus garras sangrienta activado "aun así no me iré sin luchar" declaro naruto desafiante a pesar que está en agotamiento chacra sus garras sangrientas desaparecieron y se formó las manos normales.

Itachi desactivo su susanoo indicando que ya no lo va a utilizar más, kisame volvió a su forma normal indicando que apenas estuvo sudando de agotamiento "buen calentamiento chico que nos diste, pero eso no será suficiente para derrotarnos" dijo kisame con una sonrisa depredadora.

Itachi miro seriamente a naruto evaluándolo y recordando su pequeña batalla de diez minutos contra el jinchuriky del kyubi "debemos capturarlo antes que sea una amenaza para líder-sama" dijo itachi ya calmadamente a pesar que le dolía el ojo derecho al utilizar amateratsu y la única evidencia es una lagrima de sangre debajo del ojo dolorido.

Naruto apenas estaba en pie hasta que un sapo cayó del cielo lo cual se mostró a jiraiya seriamente montado encima del gran sapo "ero-senin" murmuro naruto antes de caer al suelo de agotamiento chacra, sasuki salió de los arbustos corriendo donde esta naruto y se arrodillo junto a él mientras tomaba el pulso lo cual suspiro de alivio ya que solo era de agotamiento chacra.

Kurenai se revelo lo cual estaba en posición defensiva en frente de los genin de kakashi mientras jiraiya bajo del sapo.

"debemos irnos kisame, este hombre que está al frente es jiraiya del senin, uno de los legendarios shinobis en la segunda guerra mundial ninja" mando itachi lo cual kisame puso mala cara.

"vamos tenemos tiempo para tomar al mocoso" dijo kisame lo cual itachi negó indicando que líder-sama necesita ser informado.

Ambos ninjas renegados se fueron en un sushin desapareciendo del rastro que estuvieron ahí, cosa que jiraiya respiro más tranquilo ya que ambos ninjas renegados se fueron.

Sasuki estaba acariciando el cabello rubio de naruto mientras acomodaba la cabeza de naruto sobre sus piernas mientras escuchaba la respiración de naruto lentamente.

Jiraiya miro la vista de los genin interacción y sonrió un poco tonto cosa que kurenai noto bien al viejo pervertido "ni se te ocurra jiraiya-sama" dijo demasiado dulce kurenai prometiendo dolor, mucho dolor.

Cosa que jiraiya puso su mano al frente en una forma defensiva "no sé lo que estás hablando kurenai-san" dijo mientras trataba de que kurenai deje de intimidarlo con esas palabras demasiado dulces.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Una vez que naruto despertó se encontró con sasuki mirándolo a los ojos "estoy viendo un ángel" murmuro medio despierto lo cual sasuki se sonrojo por como naruto la llamo, estaban en el hotel, mas especifico en la habitación, naruto estaba acostado en la cama con sasuki velando por él "donde estoy" una vez que naruto despertó completamente miro a sasuki.

"veo que por fin despertaste" se escuchó una voz lo cual naruto miro hacia donde vino la voz y se encontró con jiraiya un poco divertido viéndolo con una sonrisa. Al lado el viejo hombre se ve kurenai lo cual miro a naruto "kurenai me dijo lo que hiciste a los dos akatsuki y debo decir estoy impresionado" dijo jiraiya y luego observo a sasuki y a naruto "además del secreto de la uchiha" dijo jiraiya seriamente lo cual naruto reacciono y miro una mirada dura hacia los dos adultos si se atreverían algo contra sasuki lo cual jiraiya capto la indirecta "tranquilo no diré nada, además tenía pensado que sasuki viniera con nosotros en la misión" dijo jiraiya sorprendiendo a los genin y a kurenai.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

El viaje continúo, durante el viaje de las tres semanas, naruto y sasuki han crecido más cerca, mientras se hacían más fuerte cada día que pasaba en el viaje, jiraiya ha intentado todo para hacerlo más cerca aun, aunque ambos genin disfrutaron de torturar a jiraiya cada vez que lo atraparon espiando a ellos cuando estaban solos entrenando mientras el hombre mantenía un cuaderno y un lápiz esperando a que algo ocurra entre los genin, sasuki sabía de cómo jiraiya era un pervertido lo cual lo pillo espiando en las aguas termales y naruto tuvo el placer de sorprender a jiraiya para que las mujeres furiosas lo atraparan mientras naruto escuchabas los golpes que le daban al viejo pervertido mientras silbaba una melodía sincronizado con los golpes que recibía el anciano.

Jiraiya enseño a ambos genin a agua caminar lo cual ambos les tomo una semana para dominarlo, ha sasuki le enseñaron casi todos los jutsu fuego al igual que naruto le enseño cada jutsu fuego e tierra, mientras eso ocurría, sasuki le llego la pubertad lo cual no paraba de mirar a naruto y que se sonrojara cosa que naruto no sabía que le pasaba y terminaba confundido por el extraño comportamiento, pero jiraiya ya sabía sobre lo que ocurría con la uchiha así que dejo al gaki solo para que el descubra por sí mismo, y ya al pasar el día, los cambios de humor de sasuki tenían a naruto preocupado y sin saber que hacer lo cual fue donde esta jiraiya y le pregunto al respecto cosa que el viejo dijo tienes que descubrirlo tú mismo.

Jiraiya empezó a entrenar a naruto con globos de agua hasta que lo reventara con su chacra, después de que naruto descubrió el secreto de como explotar el globo de agua en una semana siguió al siguiente paso, pero esta vez con una bola de goma lo cual tenía que agregarle poder y hacerlo reventar.

Mientras naruto entrenaba, sasuki entrenaba con el chidori para que pueda utilizarlo más a menudo, lo probaba en contra de los árboles.

Aunque sasuki aún mantenía su mal humor, naruto estaba de apoco uniendo los puntos hasta que supo lo que le ocurría a sasuki, estaba en la iniciación de la pubertad cosa que naruto se mantuvo así mismo tranquilo sin ningún comentario y evitarla un poco, él no sabe si es por el sello maldito o por su edad, pero sospechaba cuando kyubi intervino en inyectarse el sello maldito a sasuki.

Una vez que llegaron a otro pueblo empezaron con la búsqueda con jiraiya desapareciendo dejando a los genin solos cosa que ambos murmuraron de mal humor sobre perversión y otras cosas incoherentes, jiraiya ya le mostro la foto lo que parecía su objetivo así que; sin más que hacer buscaron en el pueblo en que llegaron.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras los genin buscaban en el pueblo, en un casino, una mujer rubia estaba sentado en una maquina traga monedas jugando, la mujer esta vestida por una especie de bata verde, mientras jugaba en la maquina traga moneda paso algo inusual a ella, lo cual saco tres pares iguales y desde la maquina salió un montón de dinero "vaya, …gane" murmuro lo cual tomo el dinero y salió del lugar con urgencia salir del pueblo de inmediato.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"esto es aburrido" intento una conversación naruto, mientras los genin seguían buscando a tsunade, sasuki asintió en silencio cosa que naruto se estaba hartando "ya sé, kage bushin no jutsu" llamo naruto su técnica lo cual apareció en varios nube de humo presentándose unos cincuenta clones idénticos a naruto "bien divídanse y henge a si mismo partan" con eso dicho los clones asintieron y se henge en personas al azar y se dividieron cosa que llamo la curiosidad de sasuki "mientras mis clones buscan, ven conmigo" dijo naruto tomando de la muñeca de sasuki lo cual la chica uchiha se dejó llevar por naruto.

Naruto la llevo a los juegos al azar para entretenerse ellos mismo lo cual sasuki lo tomo como una fecha no oficial.

Naruto y sasuki fueron a diferentes lugares, a lugares entretenidos como juegos a la ruleta, juegos de fuerzas, juegos de tiros de pelotas y juegos de apostar cosa que naruto siempre ganaba y sasuki se divertía por las miradas de envidia que le enviaban a naruto por siempre ganar hasta que lo tuvieron que echar porque ya que podrían quedar en quiebra, ambos se divirtieron demasiado ganando premios sea juguetes o dinero, después fueron a comer cosa que ambos disfrutaron la comida, una vez que terminaron de divertirse volvieron al punto de reunión donde jiraiya estaba esperándolos, naruto disipo los clones adquiriendo la información adquirida lo cual no fue muy útil en realidad ya que no encontraron ninguna información de tsunade senju.

"y tuvieron suerte" pregunto jiraiya lo cual ambos genin no respondieron lo cual lo tomo como un no "bien porque mis redes me dijeron dónde puede estar nuestro objetivo" dijo jiraiya lo cual ambos asintieron "se divirtieron en su fecha" pregunto jiraiya lo cual ambos genin se sonrojaron prueba suficiente para jiraiya "bien iremos al siguiente pueblo lo cual tengo el presentimiento que la encontraremos" con eso dicho continuaron con el viaje.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras con la mujer iba caminando acompañada por una adolecente que lleva un cerdito en sus brazos, iban caminando hasta que alguien se interpuso en su camino parando el avance de las dos mujeres y miraron para ver a un adolecente con lentes y pelo blanco.

"hola tsunade-sama, es bueno encontrarlo" hablo el joven de pelo blanco lo cual tensaron a las dos mujeres.

"kukukukuku, tsunade es bueno verte nuevamente, como ha estado tu día" pregunto el hombre que acompaña el joven de pelo blanco lo cual venia encapuchado, con la ayuda del joven que le quito la capucha para revelar el rostro de orochimaru "gracias kabuto, ahora pasemos a los negocios" dijo orochimaru mirando a la mujer rubia lo cual se tensaron en caso de una lucha.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Le tomaron un viaje de cuatro días para llegar al siguiente pueblo lo cual naruto ya tenía casi listo su tercer paso en su nuevo jutsu lo cual jiraiya le mostro, el rasengan, ahora vemos a naruto concentrándose en un globo de aire para darle forma juntando los dos pasos, naruto ya tenía casi dominado su rasengan, claro jiraiya no sabía que naruto ha ocupado los clones de sombra para avanzar más rápido durante en las noches cada vez que acamparon y desbloqueo rasengan nivel 1, ahora vemos con los dos genin y jiraiya, ambos entraron en la siguiente aldea, conocido por tener lugares de juego y lugares de descanso, una vez que entraron en el pequeño pueblo jiraiya acompaño a los gakis a buscar a tsunade "bien iremos por algo de comer y luego buscar un hotel donde descansar" dijo jiraiya lo cual era ya de noche.

Los tres entraron en un bar donde venden copas e comidas para los viajeros, pero sin saber que estaba siendo observado por una mujer rubia lo cual jiraiya capto una mujer, estrecho los ojos por un momento al igual que la mujer luego apunto con un dedo acusador "tsunade" exclamo llamando la atención de los dos genin de konoha.

La mujer rubia se levantó con brusquedad "jiraiya" exclamo sorprendida de ver a su viejo compañero de equipo "porque estás aquí" pregunto sorprendida.

"Por fin te encontré, joder que cansancio" dijo jiraiya acercándose donde las tsunade es junto con los dos genin.

(Esa mujer es tsunade) fue el pensamiento de naruto mientras se acercaban a la mesa donde están (de verdad tiene cincuenta) se preguntó naruto sin poder creerlo cosa que capto sasuki y le dio un codazo para dejar sus pensamientos.

"no me digas que ya te contagio de pervertido" murmuro amenazante cosa que naruto levanto las manos en defensa.

"oí no estoy pensando en esas cosas" se defendió naruto cosa que sasuki le miro no muy seguro, pero lo dejo pasar.

Después de sentarse y de mirarse un rato, un camarero llego y pidieron la orden lo cual los genin pidieron algo para comer y jiraiya algo de beber, una vez que se sirvieron comenzaron a comer en silencio con naruto tirando miradas a las dos mujeres en frente de él, evaluando todo.

"vaya día, viendo viejos conocidos" se quejó débilmente tsunade cosa que capto los genin de konoha y jiraiya pues pasaron en una torre destruida hace esta mañana.

"orochimaru" dijo jiraiya lo cual capto los genin de konoha sobre todo naruto lo cual apretó los dientes con molestia "que paso" pregunto jiraiya lo cual tsunade miro a su asistente por el rabillo del ojo diciendo de no decirle a jiraiya.

"nada del otro mundo" dijo tsunade cerrando los ojos con molestia cosa que capto naruto estrechando los ojos "solo nos saludamos" dijo tsunade cosa que naruto estrecho aún más los ojos pues detecto mentira.

(Y esta mujer puede curar cualquiera herida) fue el pensamiento de naruto mientras la evaluaba con su detectar de mentira, mientras miraba noto que la mujer rubia saco un juego de cartas y lo revolvió mientras pensaba sobre la situación.

"que es lo que quieres de mi" pregunto tsunade mientras dejaba las cartas encima de la mesa.

"empezare directo al grano" comenzó jiraiya seriamente lo cual empezó a revolver las cartas para luego repartirlas, después lo poso encima de la mesa "tsunade, la aldea quiere que seas el quinto hokage" dejo caer las palabras jiraiya lo cual sorprendió a tsunade al igual que su asistente y el cerdito, tsunade se dispuso a repartir las cartas hacia jiraiya y ella lo cual comenzaron el juego.

(El quinto hokage) se preguntó sasuki mirando a tsunade cosa que la sorprendió, luego miro a jiraiya.

"te enteraste lo del tercero" dijo jiraiya lo cual la asistente bajo la cabeza un poco sabiendo a donde venía esto.

Los dos senin empezó a jugar cartas mientras empezaron la conversación del tema hasta que tsunade toco un tema sensible de naruto sobre del tercero de ser un tonto por el puesto del hokage.

"retracta lo que dijiste" mando naruto lo cual tsunade lo observo, mirando como naruto lo miraba desafiante mientras apretaba los dientes con molestia.

"y tú qué sabes, lo que quieren el puesto del hokage es para morirse y no vale la pena" dijo tsunade lo cual naruto miro desafiante.

"sabes jiraiya, hemos perdido el tiempo con un don nadie, esta vieja bruja ni si quiera sirve para como curandera de una mascota, lo que me dijiste sobre ser mejor de curandera y su supuesta súper fuerza es pura patraña, incluso un bebe puede hacer esto sin miedo a nada lo que le rodea" insulto naruto dejando callado a jiraiya, sasuki, la asistente y el cerdito lo cual tsunade gano una garrapata en la cabeza.

"retracta lo que dijiste" mando tsunade a naruto lo cual bufo con molestia.

"apuesto a que esta puta se deja llevar con cualquiera para ganar dinero fácil" siguió naruto levantándose "no perderé tiempo con una vieja bruja débil que nos puede llevar en bancarrota" siguió naruto mientras salía de la zona.

"alto ahí mocoso" grito tsunade mirando a naruto lo cual naruto la miro con cara de palo "acaso me estas insultando" pregunto desafiante lo cual naruto no cambio de expresión.

"si lo estoy, además no como harás algo al respecto, apuesto que te ganare en menos que canta un gallo" declaro naruto lo cual tsunade ya tuvo suficiente.

"tú y yo afuera ahora" mando tsunade mientras hacia una señal con os puños y palma indicando una pelea.

"con gusto" gruño naruto mientras el joven shinobi junto con tsunade salieron del bar, lo cual son seguido por sasuki, la asistente de tsunade, el cerdito y jiraiya a la calle para ver pelear a naruto contra tsunade.

Una vez afuera del bar, naruto se posiciono en su estilo de combate; el torbellino; su brazo derecho está enfrente de su brazo izquierdo, las piernas un poco flexionado en una posición que su pierna derecha está delante de la izquierda.

Tsunade se posiciono parado con un aire de confianza, levanto un brazo y apunto un dedo hacia arriba "solo necesito un dedo para vencerte" dicho tsunade mientras naruto miro.

Jiraiya se posiciono en el centro con el brazo estirado "comience" con eso dicho se apartó para ver el combate.

Naruto se lanzó al ataque con una patada a la cabeza lo cual tsunade bloqueo la patada fácilmente con su brazo derecho, naruto aprovecho el impulso de elevarse y patear con la otra pierna lo cual tsunade lo tomo y lo lanzo hacia delante de ella lo cual naruto se dio una voltereta y caer en pie.

Naruto lo miro con evaluación mientras suspiraba "es hora de ponerse serio" naruto extendió su mano y se concentró, desde su mano apareció una pelota de chacra azul sorprendiendo a los demás de como ya lo tenía dominado "rasengan" llamo naruto mientras desapareció de vista sorprendiendo por su alta velocidad luego apareció debajo de tsunade he impacto el rasengan en el estómago de la mujer lo cual tsunade es enviado hacia atrás patinando.

Tsunade respiro un poco difícil sintiendo los efectos no tan potentes del rasengan sabiendo que era de menor fuerza que la original, eso ha indicado que lo aprendió hace poco.

Tsunade se levantó y miro dagas a naruto "bien mocoso tiene mi atención es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel" exclamo tsunade lo cual corrió al frente con el puño listo para golpear a naruto, el joven shinobi desapareció en una explosión de velocidad mientras tsunade casi golpea a naruto pero golpeo el suelo lo que causa un terremoto y tierra se levantara cosa que naruto le costaba correr, pero tsunade ya lo alcanzo después de tener una clara visión sobre naruto con el terremoto que ha hecho ella, ella envió una patada a naruto, el joven shinobi logro protegerse cruzando los brazos en una forma de x, mientras salió disparado hacia una pared de concreto, su espalda impacto creando un cráter y naruto escupió saliva por el poder del choque con la pared, naruto se levantó y miro maligno a tsunade.

"bien tenía pensado ser gentil, pero ya no, estilo sangriento; jutsu garras sangrientas" llamo naruto haciendo sellos lo cual los senin, la asistente y el cerdito no tenían idea, sus manos explotaron en sangre y se crearon las ya conocidas garras sangrienta que cubría casi todo su brazos sorprendiendo a los que estaban viendo "estilo sangriento; jutsu balas sangrientas" llamo naruto apuntando a tsunade lo cual quedó paralizada por ver tanta sangre sin el consentimiento de que quedo en shock, naruto apunto de su dedos hacia tsunade y dispararon balas de sangre hacia la mujer lo cual jiraiya se interpuso en su camino y levantar un muro de tierra deteniendo el ataque "jiraiya no te entrometas en nuestra lucha, voy a enseñarle una lección o dos a esta vieja bruja" declaro con rabia naruto sintiendo la necesidad de sangre de su víctima.

"naruto uzumaki, no estamos aquí para derribar y llevar un criminal, estamos aquí para que sea la quinta hokage" mando jiraiya seriamente lo cual cayeron a oídos sordos y en una explosión de velocidad estaba detrás de tsunade lo cual jiraiya capto a último momento "tsunade-hime detrás de ti" grito jiraiya lo cual fue demasiado tarde, pues tsunade respondió lentamente y desde su costado fue perforado por las garras de naruto lo cual se escuchó un poco la palabra consumir de parte de naruto y se sintió débil, jiraiya pateo a naruto alejándola de tsunade y vio la herida que naruto proporciono a tsunade.

La mujer rubia cayó en una rodilla sujetándose al costado de su cuerpo mientras la asistente corrió a proporcionar ayuda "si iba a ser la quinta hokage debería estar alerta" dijo naruto calmándose mientras sus garras desaparecieron y dieron a lugar sus manos normales.

"naruto uzumaki, sabes que dañaste a un miembro de konoha" grito jiraiya seriamente lo cual naruto miro con sus ojos un poco fríos.

"si fuera de konoha no insultaría la lealtad del pueblo y sobre todo al tercer hokage, eso es rebelión en mi libro, además no me dijiste que es ninja médico, la mejor que puede curarse de cualquier herida, pero todo lo que veo es patraña" dijo naruto seriamente en una calma mortal.

Sasuki corrió donde esta naruto y lo abrazo para calmarlo, nunca ha visto esa parte de él, sea tan oscuro era aterrador con solo pensarlo.

Tsunade estaba en el dolor lo que le hizo a ella le dolía y se sentía débil pero las siguientes palabras de naruto asustaron a tsunade ya que como adquirió ese conocimiento "además, tsunade tiene un trato con orochimaru sobre devolverle a la vida a sus seres queridos a cambio de curarle sus brazos, así que si ella decide traicionarnos yo me hare cargo del resto y dejaría konoha" dijo naruto mirando dagas a tsunade "no puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo tsunade senju, sobre todo dando la espalda a sus seres queridos por sus sueños de ser hokage y para que, para emborracharse y jugar para quitar sus penas, lo único que falta es perder a shizune que es lo único que la mantiene cuerda" dijo naruto, se dio la vuelta y se alejó junto con sasuki en silencio.

Dejando a los senin en silencio, en serio naruto era tan serio sobre un tema como esto pero lo que más impacto fue a tsunade, jiraiya miro a ella con el ceño fruncido ya haber visto la reacción lo que dijo naruto es cierto "así que es cierto estás pensando en unirse a orochimaru para que te devuelvan a tus seres queridos y que dirán ellos de ver a su hermana en caso de nawaki o tu amante en caso de dan sobre como traicionaste a konoha por costa que le revivieran haciendo su sacrificio una burla" dijo jiraiya seriamente mirando como tsunade se estaba curando la herida con la ayuda de su asistente con el chacra medico "pero escucha con atención, si te atreves a ser una amenaza para konoha, yo personalmente te matare, estoy claro, te doy hasta el terminar de esta semana que son tres días para decidir" dijo jiraiya y se retiró donde sus alumnos fueron dejando a tsunade en que pensar, ya que la mujer esta con la espada contra la pared.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Pasaron los dos días lo cual naruto entreno con su rasengan contra los árboles y paredes de tierra, también sasuki empezó a practicar con su chidori para mejorarlo, ambos genin estaban en la formación rigurosa en el tercer día hasta que sasuki ya tuvo suficiente y se acercó a naruto, el joven shinobi capto de su cercanía así que decidió por preguntar, pero sasuki lo agarro por la chaqueta y lo acorralo contra un árbol.

"sasuki que demonios" naruto intento protestar por la brusquedad de la chica uchiha, pero lo callo con un beso que sorprendió un poco a naruto para después calmarse y fundirse con el beso.

Una vez que le faltara el aire se separaron y sasuki miro a los ojos azules de naruto "naruto ¿porque me estas evitando?" pregunto sasuki lo cual naruto le dio difícil de responder "solo ¿contéstame?" pregunto mientras le acariciaba la mejilla donde su marca de bigotes son cosa que naruto tenía una debilidad en acariciarlo ahí.

"es por la misión, debemos mantenernos centrado por la misión sasuki" dijo naruto a medio verdad lo cual sasuki pensó en sus palabras ya que tenía un poco de lógica.

"pero eso no es motivo para evadirme" declaro sasuki lo cual naruto suspiro ya sabiendo que esta la espada contra la pared, no tenía idea de cómo responder.

(Sasuki siempre tan inteligente, que hago) fue el pensamiento de naruto mirando un poco nervioso "sasuki, hem, … como decirlo, … mira estas un poco de cambios de humor al azar sí me preguntas, así que te estaba dando tu espacio personal, y no es por evitarte" dijo naruto un poco nervioso cosa que sasuki lo dejo pasar de momento.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras pasaron las horas naruto y sasuki volvieron al hotel y vieron shizune inconsciente en su puerta, naruto corrió al tiro para ver que paso, después de que shizune despertó y le contó lo sucedido naruto envió clones de sombra en busca de jiraiya pues ya sabía el punto de reunión aunque claro shizune los guio hacia el punto de encuentro después de encontrar a jiraiya en un mal estado, lo cual naruto ocupo su jutsu medico básico que adquirió de consumir un poco de la sangre de tsunade, así quitando el parálisis de chacra del sistema de jiraiya, lo cual siguieron al punto de encuentro.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para evitar la muerte de tsunade en manos de orochimaru, jiraiya se interpuso entre los dos ninjas enemigos y tsunade, aunque un poco con parálisis en su sistema.

Tsunade se dedicó a descansar un poco para luego invocar una babosa al mismo tiempo que jiraiya invoca al jefe sapo y orochimaru invocara al jefe de las serpientes y comenzó la batalla.

Mientras los senin se enfrentaban, naruto, sasuki y shizune se enfrentaban a kabuto "así que es cierto que eres un espía he kabuto" dijo naruto lo cual activo sus garras sangrientas listo para matar "voy a vengar a jiji matándote y luego orochimaru será el siguiente" dijo naruto oscuro preocupando a las chicas de su cambio de comportamiento cada vez que activa sus garras sangrientas.

"me gustaría verte intentarlo" dijo kabuto con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se sujetaba los lentes en una posición cómoda para luego interceptar a naruto su patada.

Naruto activo su sharingan de tres tomoes, pues no quería revelar el mangekyo sharingan aún.

La pelea era de puro taijutsu entre naruto y kabuto, era una pelea de experiencia única, kabuto cada vez que podía cortaba los nervios de naruto y naruto se curaba en la zona dañada para luego continuar sin problema en el asalto.

Sasuki de vez en cuando se unía a naruto con su sharingan activo para tener apoyo, kabuto era un poco complicado de interceptar los dos genin en contra de él, kabuto vio una abertura lo cual aprovecho, dio una patada a la uchiha lo cual ella intercepto pero eso necesitaba para alejarse de los dos genin he invocar otro kabuto y ambos luchaban contra los usuarios sharingan, el original peleaba contra sasuki y el falso peleaba contra naruto lo cual lo tomo como una burla pero lo descarto ya que invoco más clones de sí mismo kabuto, lo cual shizune formo apoyo enviando agujas sembon para detener a los otros kabuto lo cual naruto tomo distancia "estilo de fuego; jutsu fénix de fuego" llamo naruto escupiendo fuego de su boca lo cual adquirió la forma de un ave en llamas he impacto contra los clones incinerándolos a polvo, pero ese jutsu gastaba más chacra ya que era un rango-A+, cosa que naruto ignoro su cansancio de chacra y se dispuso a ayudar a sasuki lo cual estaba siendo difícil pues kabuto le cortaba los nervios a sasuki cada vez que kabuto le tocaba en unas partes como brazos, tobillo, muñeca, sasuki sabía que no podía durar contra él, se sentía cansada y difícil de mover sus extremidades, cuando kabuto concentro una gran cantidad de chacra en sus manos dispuesto a rematar, sasuki vio cómo se acercaba y sin poder defenderse a tiempo lo cual naruto apareció en un parpadeo interponiéndose entre kabuto y sasuki y bloquear el ataque de kabuto para luego enviarle una patada de chacra impulsada para la fuerza del golpe y enviarlo lejos para luego descansar un poco y sasuki se fuera a recuperar con la ayuda de shizune.

Kabuto se recuperó y miro a naruto "veo que tú eres diferente naruto-kun, tu poder y tu sharingan adquirido, más tu extraño y único kekei genkai, orochimaru tendrá un cuerpo excelente para su alma y tendrá todos los jutsu que el mundo puede dar" declaro kabuto lo cual naruto lo miro sin emoción en su rostro.

Para luego seguir peleando contra kabuto y este lo intercepta para continuar con la batalla solamente en taijutsu.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con los senin, la batalla continuo con sus propias invocaciones, la serpiente gigante de color purpura se lanzó al ataque con orochimaru encima de esta, la invocación de jiraiya intercepto a la serpiente mientras la babosa escupía un líquido verdoso lo cual era acido, pero la serpiente esquivo y agarro a la babosa mientras lo presionaba más hasta que la babosa se dividió en pequeñas babosas, el sapo gigante con su katana gigante atravesó a la serpiente en el hocico y sujetarlo en la tierra lo cual la serpiente abandono el lugar en una nube de humo, al igual que el sapo y la babosa abandono el lugar pues su pelea con el jefe de las serpientes abandono el lugar, ahora era el turno de los humanos para su batalla, jiraiya hizo sellos de mano y escupió una gran bola de fuego lo cual orochimaru esquivo a pesar que sus brazos están muertos él podía luchar sin sus brazos, tsunade se lanzó al ataque contra el senin de las serpientes lo cual este esquivo alejándose y tomando distancia.

(Necesito una distracción pero cual, si lanzo la kusanagi contra tsunade seguro la esquivara, al igual que jiraiya, la asistente de tsunade está atento mientras cura a la chica, pero naruto-kun no, mmm kukukukuku, ya tengo mi objetivo para el escape pero no lo dañare vitalmente necesito atravesarlo, una pequeña abertura) fue el pensamiento de orochimaru sonriendo cruelmente lo cual sin previo aviso escupió una espada desde su boca lo cual ambos senin esquivaron shizune llevo a sasuki justo a tiempo para esquivarlo, kabuto sonrió pues vio a dónde va el objetivo, naruto observo que kabuto sonrió pero no a él sino algo que viene, sus instinto del clan kitsuno le grito saltar pero estaba confundido.

"naruto cuidado" se escuchó el grito de sasuki lo cual naruto se dio la vuelta para ver, porque le está gritando pero cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio la espada era ya tarde pues le atravesó un pulmón haciendo escupir sangre de su boca "narutoooo" se escuchó el grito de sasuki antes que todo se volvió borroso mientras escupía sangre y caer al suelo de espalda mirando al cielo, le costaba respirar con el pulmón dañado y lo peor kyubi le dijo que la espada esta envenenada cosa que su curación no podía ayudar y kyubi tampoco por la espada que separa los tejidos "gaki" se escuchó el grito de jiraiya "no" se escuchó la voz de tsunade "kukukukuku, vámonos kabuto" se escuchó la risa de orochimaru luego pasos acercándose luego sintió un dolor agudo en su pulmón y el material ya no estaba perforando "posible que el veneno lo mate" dijo orochimaru luego todo se volvió negro para naruto.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Naruto estaba en una zona oscura a su alrededor "hola" pregunto naruto a su alrededor lo cual no recibió respuesta alguna "supongo que estoy muerto" murmuro con una calma hasta que.

"supone un poco naruto uzumaki" se escuchó en la oscuridad lo cual naruto se puso en guardia, "tranquilo solo soy un amigo" dijo de nuevo la voz lo cual naruto aun esta tenso "y para responder a tu pregunta estas en el limbo, o sea que no estás muerto ni tampoco estas vivo, si decide volver es tu responsabilidad de volver" dijo la voz lo cual naruto escuchó atentamente "pero he venido a informarte que tu capacidad del gamer es buena pero necesitas más experiencia y más fuerte para derrotar a un mal mayor que se aproxima" dijo la voz de nuevo.

"quien eres" pregunto naruto con cautela lo cual desde la oscuridad apareció un cuerpo, el cuerpo llevaba una chaqueta blanca con capucha cubriendo su rostro con un cubre boca de color blanco, sus ojos eran azules brillantes desde la oscuridad de la sombra, llevaba pantalones de color platino con unas zapatillas deportiva roja, también llevaba una espada con el mango dorado atado a su cintura.

"me llamo takeru erumazu en este mundo naruto uzumaki, pero son las principales palabras de teroc, el poder del gamer que te he dado es una bendición pero también una maldición, pero dejemos las presentaciones, no revelaras mi nombre al mundo, no aun, sin correr peligro a tus seres queridos uzumaki" advirtió lo cual naruto se posiciono en caso que él ataque, sin duda el hombre no se sintió intimidado ninguna "además yo seré tu guía, ni kyubi, ni akatsuki, ni si quiera otra deidad me conoce, solo los más antiguos saben de mi existencia, ahora yo te he elegido como el gamer por una razón naruto uzumaki, pero aun no estás listo para revelártelo, no aun, necesitas romper tu limite que es el nivel 100 y tener por lo menos todas tus técnicas al nivel máximo para luego revelarte tu verdadera misión, pero debes eliminar a las potenciales enemigos, orochimaru es uno, akatsuki es otro, y hay más para tu viaje, elegiste sabiamente a sasuki para ayudarla a crecer fuerte así que llévatela porque si descubren de ti tu chica será el objetivo de este mal para atraerte, porque el mal que viene no se compara con los enemigos que ya tienes naruto uzumaki, es más fuerte que yo, más fuerte que las deidades antiguas juntas, tu eres nuestra única esperanza" hablo takeru erumazu lo cual luces blancas apareció de su cuerpo y lo transfirió a naruto, lo cual el joven ninja sintió su cuerpo espiritual siendo oprimidos en un aro blanco brillante "este será tu poder de atravesar mundos naruto, ocúpalo sabiamente, tu poder está programado para dominar los dos poderes restantes, el ki y la magia, debes dominarlo antes de que el mal se despierta y si eso ocurre será el fin de los mundos sobre todo el tuyo" advirtió takeru erumazu lo cual las partículas de luz blanca entraron en naruto hasta que naruto grito y el aro se rompió y en partículas de luz lo cual entro en naruto, una vez que entro en él comenzó "el poder que te di el despertar del gamer necesitas llegar al nivel 100 para despertarlo fácilmente, pero sin duda lo puedes despertar antes aunque sea semi despertar la versión débil de tu verdadera fuerza" dijo la deidad.

"pero que pasa con el mundo, no lo puedes derrotar este mal, y porque yo" exclamo naruto ya estresado de la injusticia, pues siendo ser tomado de decisiones en contra de su propia voluntad lo está hartando.

"porque tú eres el único que necesitamos, eres fuerte incluso en contra de todo los obstáculo que te tiraron los aldeanos, incluso una persona normal no sería capaz de resistir tal carga, tal odio a su persona, he visto a otros que son prometedores pero con el odio en contra de ellos lo corromperán, una parte de ti esta corrompido naruto uzumaki pero lo controlas mejor que nadie tus emociones, sientes odio a la aldea de konoha por el trato, odio al cuarto hokage por darte una carga tal, pero sin duda odio a los aldeanos y ninjas que atentaron en contra de ti, pero tu aun sigues sonreír, incluso aguantas el dolor de la soledad, la tristeza, la rabia y el odio, tu eres la mejor opción por eso te confió este poder, tu valoras a tus seres queridos, a personas tan cercanas a ti, la confianza con ellos y con nadie más y la fuerza de luchar para protegerlo, le diste un motivo a sasuki por que luchar, cambiaras grandes cosas naruto uzumaki, incluso si todo el mundo te quiere muerto, tu seguirás luchando por el bien de ellos, así que te di el don del gamer, el don para hacerte fuerte, para crecer, para evolucionar, y como dicen en konoha tu voluntad de fuego arde en ti, así que por eso te escogimos naruto uzumaki, eres el único que puede enfrentarte en contra de este mal" dijo la deidad mirándolo seriamente cosa que naruto bajo la cabeza.

"pero que pasa con ellos, como tu dijiste el poder corrompe, porque a mí" dijo naruto abatido mirando a la persona enfrente de él.

"porque el mal puede corromper con solo enviar odio a la persona, ten cuidado, mientras más odio está el mundo shinobi lo cual es una pequeña llave para abrir la cerraduras del mal también los otros mundos están en peligro, el poder del ki esta balanceado, el poder de la magia también, y el chacra también esta balanceado de momento, pero este mal un poder que le di, se volvió fuerte, las personas les temían por su poder lo cual le odiaron por ser fuerte, miedo de él, lo cual lo corrompió por el odio y la soledad y así no tuve más remedio que parar pero tiene seguidores lo cual las otras deidades están buscando para exterminarlo antes que se libere de su prisión así que estuve en culpa, me odiaron por crear un monstruo y he sido exiliado, entonces descubrí, si alguien que pueda contra la corrupción del mal, así que será el elegido según las predicciones pero las deidades me están cazando para evitar que otro se levante de este poder, así que, evite mencionar mi nombre en el mundo o serás cazado como un animal por las deidades" dijo el hombre luego sintió naruto un tirón lo cual el hombre se está evaneciendo en partículas de luz blanca "es hora de volver al mundo de los mortales, y recuerda te di el don de viajar el mundo especifico ki o magia, te aconsejo el ki, cuando llegues al nivel 60 es hora de abandonar konoha e irte al valle del fin junto con sasuki para ser más fuerte, recuerda juntos son imparables, no les reveles más de tu poder a alguien desconocido incluso tu maestro o líder donde este, buena suerte naruto uzumaki la necesitaras" con eso dicho la deidad desapareció en partículas de luz y naruto se desvaneció de la oscuridad

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Naruto se sintió aliviado, podía respirar de nuevo, sentía como alguien lo abrazaba, naruto se concentró en abrir los ojos a ver que sucedía después ver un poco borroso noto algo de cabello negro luego sintió su pollerón húmeda indicando que la persona que estaba apoyando su pecho estaba llorando, su vista se aclaró y luego vio a sasuki que estaba durmiendo, se podía ver en la zona de sus ojos un poco húmeda indicando que estuvo llorando, noto que estaba en una habitación se trató de incorporar pero sintió un dolor agudo en su pulmón indicando que no estaba totalmente curado.

Sasuki se despertó al sentir el movimiento, así que abrió los ojos y vio a naruto despierto sin esperar más se lanzó a abrazarlo fuerte "estas, vivo" naruto quedo confundido por el abrazo luego vino una cachetada lo que sorprendió a naruto "y eso por tenerme preocupada baka" grito sasuki con su sharingan de tres tomes indicando que desbloqueo por su posible muerte luego sasuki se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a naruto con los brazos cruzados indicando que estaba molesta con él.

Naruto abrazo a su espalda tensando a sasuki por el repentino abrazo de naruto "lo siento sasuki-chan no lo volveré a hacer" dijo naruto abrazando a una sorprendida sasuki lo cual se acomodó y se apoyó en él, disfrutando del abrazo de naruto, pues se sentía protegida, ella se dio la vuelta para hablarle pero la impresiono con un beso en los labios lo cual sasuki gimió en el beso disfrutando, se besaron hasta que le faltaba el aire, se separaron para verse a los ojos "sabes que te quiero" dijo naruto acariciando la mejilla de sasuki, la chica uchiha se apoyó en su mano y asintió lentamente.

"interrumpimos algo" se escuchó la voz de jiraiya apoyado con una sonrisa tonta en la puerta mientras escribía en su libreta tsunade se presentó viendo la posición como estaba naruto y la chica, cosa que sonrió con picardía para la vergüenza de naruto y sasuki.

"jiraiya deje tranquilo a los pájaros del amor" eso hizo para que sasuki y naruto se separaran con un sonrojo masivo.

"bien dejando eso de lado le presento a la nueva hokage tsunade senju" declaro jiraiya con una sonrisa lo cual tsunade asintió.

"que paso cuando quede inconsciente" pregunto naruto, tsunade se dispuso a contar sobre cuando orochimaru escapo junto con kabuto, también de como tuvieron que cerrar su herida uniendo los tejidos cortado del pulmón, con la ayuda del chacra del kyubi también y sobre todo quitar el veneno, aunque kyubi le fortaleció los tejidos dañados y regeneración de esta.

Y sobre todo que acepto tsunade sobre ser la nueva hokage, una vez que terminaron de relatar lo que se perdió naruto, también sasuki le conto como gano el tercer tomoes, naruto asintió en silencio sin hacer comentario y se disculpó con sasuki por preocuparla.

Lo cual sasuki le prometió si se atrevía morir ella buscaría una manera de traerlo de vuelta para ella matarlo cosa que naruto acepto con una gota de sudor no quererse ganar el enojo de una mujer.

Una vez que los adultos dejaron de la habitación permitiendo a que naruto descansara, pero sasuki se quedó por si necesitaba algo.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Después de volver a konoha lo cual tomo una semana en volver dando así una semana de sobra para que termine el mes, una vez que llegaron a la torre hokage los principales del consejo lo estaban esperando en la oficina del hokage lo cual era una anciana de baja estatura y un anciano con lentes de la edad de hiruzen sarutobi, ambos eran del consejo, después de la reunión y de que los ancianos saben el tema de sasuki, así que revelo esto al consejo shinobi y al consejo civil sorprendiendo y gritando sobre colocar un hijo de los del consejo civil para que procreen la nueva clan uchiha lo cual tsunade mando en silenciarlo y decir que la uchiha ya tiene un prometido digno lo cual naruto y sasuki entraron y naruto miro indiferente y dicho sobre que sasuki uchiha está comprometida con naruto uzumaki lo cual sorprendió a todos incluso a los jóvenes genin, también ganaron los chaleco chunin para naruto y sasuki lo cual la misión fue un éxito, una vez listo y declarado que los del consejo civil no se meterán en asunto ninjas lo cual los del consejo shinobi estuvieron de acuerdo incluso los del ancianos, también estuvo de acuerdo danzo haciendo que os del consejo civiles se quejaran, después de la reunión todos los habitantes se reunieron a la torre hokage y declararon que tsunade senju va a hacer la nueva hokage lo cual varios shinobis y aldeanos estuvieron de acuerdo, una vez hecho eso hubo fiesta lo cual naruto y sasuki no participaron, naruto decidió irse a la casa de sasuki para descansar sin ser azotado por un enemigo en konoha pues el tema de los espías que habían lo molestaba demasiado, además que ya están en una relación con sasuki.

Aunque claro naruto se mudó en la casa de sasuki y trajo sus cosas pues ya que se hizo público y varios de las fanáticas de sasuke lo quieren matar por robar a su precioso uchiha lo cual naruto se juró protegerla de cualquier amenaza que konoha pueda amenazar incluyendo las antiguas fanáticas de sasuki, aunque ino estuvo más controlado que sakura que quería matar a naruto, pero sasuki amenazo ella si pone un dedo encima de naruto con su sharingan madurado.

Muchas cosas cambiaron, el hospital se hizo grande, hubo varios ninjas prometedores para ser ninja médico, evaluaba tsunade junto con shizune, también curo a rock lee que estaba incapacitado y a kakashi por los efectos del stukiyomi de itachi que estaba en coma vegetal, pero ya se recuperó gracias a tsunade y la nueva godaime hokage.

Ahora vemos a naruto mirando su misión ya terminado en su lista de misiones.

 **(Alerta misión/consumado)**

 **Búsqueda para el puesto hokage.**

 **(Sub misión/consumado)**

 **Evita que los akatsuki te atrapen**

 **Dominar el rasengan antes de reunirse con tsunade.**

 **Derrota a tsunade en una pelea y adquiere sangre senju.**

 **Hace que orochimaru se retire dela pelea.**

 **Recompensa. 200500 experiencias, recibiste habilidad viaje de mundo, ascenso a chunin, 500000 ryo, 200000 reputaciones con konoha.**

Naruto decidió antes de irse a dormirse, se dedicó a subir su estado para ser más fuerte "estado jugador" murmuro naruto para subir sus estadísticas.

 **(Estado jugador)**

 **Nombre: naruto uzumaki (yuki, kitsuno, uchiha, hyuga, senju)**

 **Título: naruto de las garras sangrienta**

 **Nivel: 56**

 **Afiliación: konoha**

 **HP: 31000**

 **CP: 31000**

 **STR: 450 + 55= 505**

 **VIT: 430 + 10= 440**

 **DEX: 480 + 20= 500**

 **INT: 560 + 25= 585**

 **SIO: 745 + 15= 760**

 **LUK: ¿?**

 **Estado: clan uzumaki (uzumaki clan 10 VIT, 10 INT, +10% experiencia de habilidad fuinjutsu), jinchuriky del kyubi (500 HP y 500 CP por cada nivel), bromista ganancia (-5% de reputación, +5% a la experiencia trampa habilidad, +5% experiencia habilidad cautela), clan yuki/adquirido (+10 DEX, +5 SIO, desbloqueo afinidad hielo), clan kitsuno/adquirido (+10 DEX, +15 STR, desbloqueo transformación animal), clan uchiha/adquirido (desbloqueo de sharingan, +10 DEX), clan hyuga/adquirido (+10 SIO, desbloqueo del byakugan), clan senju/adquirido (+30 STR, +15 INT, desbloqueo súper fuerza, desbloqueo jutsu médico)**

 **Naruto uzumaki ha pasado el examen genin gracias a la captura de mizuki de su traición, él era conocido por el ultimo muerto en la academia, también es el jinchuriky del kyubi, naruto es de parte de un clan extinto el uzumaki, sus habilidades extrañas del kekei genkai de la sangre se le apodo, naruto el de las garras sangrienta, gracias a que mato un centenar de bandidos y al gato, un multimillonario que estafa y vende productos ilegales, también tiene la capacidad de absorber más líneas de sangre gracias a su extraña kekei genkai, pero desconoce su origen de los padres, quienes eran, porque fue seleccionado para tener el kyubi, porque fue elegido por ser el gamer para detener este mal misterioso, su pasado está envuelto en misterios para él descubrir.**

 **Puntos: 35**

 **Ryo: 3,290679**

Naruto vio impresionado así que mejor le subió los 35 puntos a su destreza y se fue a dormir pues mañana tenía que decirle a sasuki para ver los que tomo del pasadizo secreto del hokage y consumir las dos sangres uzumakis lo que le llamo la atención, pues había dos sangres uzumakis en dos frascos diferentes, uno decía uzumaki mito y el ultimo uzumaki kushina, pues mañana iba a ver la verdad de su origen, su instinto decía verlos.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta tocando, miro la puerta y escucho "naruto-kun se puede pasar" reconociendo la voz de sasuki fuera de su habitación dado por la chica uchiha.

"adelante" dijo naruto mientras ya estaba en pijama y listo para dormir vio como sasuki entro a su habitación, pues vestía una blusa blanca "justo te iba a llamar sasuki" dijo naruto tranquilamente lo cual sasuki capto el tono de voz de seriedad "tengo algo oculto en mi sello lo cual lo veremos mañana y es sobre de su clan" dijo naruto seriamente lo cual sasuki se puso seria.

"te refieres" pregunto sasuki saber que tiene naruto en su sello que está relacionado con su clan lo cual le preocupaba.

"pero lo veremos mañana en la mañana te parece" dijo naruto lo cual sasuki asintió en silencio, "bien entonces vamos a dormir, buenas noches sasuki" dijo naruto un poco cansado pues fue un día largo.

"naruto-kun, me preguntaba si, podía dormir contigo, ..." dijo sasuki, naruto la miro un poco sorprendido y sasuki se puso nerviosa "pues me refiero que tengo pesadillas sobre la masacre de mi clan" se excusó, naruto asintió lentamente.

"claro puedes dormir conmigo" dijo naruto, sasuki lo tomo de la muñeca y lo llevo en la habitación de donde dormían los padres de sasuki "porque estamos en la habitación de tus padres" pregunto un poco dudoso naruto.

"porque la cama es muy pequeña para los dos, así que es mejor una cama grande" dijo sasuki simplemente, naruto asintió y así sin nada más se fueron a dormir juntos

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Pero en algún lugar fuera de este mundo, donde las estrellas iluminan se puede ver un agujero negro muy lejos del planeta de los ninjas.

 **"pronto voy a ser libre, ni las deidades me detendrán, ni los guerreros más fuerte del mundo me detendrán, incluso teroc mi padre no me detendrás, tendré suficiente poder para salir de esta prisión y me apoderare de los diferentes mundos, jajajajajaja"** se escuchó una voz profunda en el agujero negro, lejos del lugar, en un asteroide se ve a un hombre de chaqueta blanco con capucha y un cubre boca del mismo color, desde las sombra que producía la capucha se ve unos ojos azules brillante que emitía desde las sombras de su capucha, llevaba unos pantalones de color plateado con unas zapatillas rojas, también llevaba una espada con el mango dorado desde su lado derecho amarrado.

El hombre miro a la lejanía desde el asteroide "hijo si no puedo detenerte, mi elegido te detendrá" murmuro el hombre siendo reconocido como takeru erumazu.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En la aldea de konoha se mostró en la reunión del consejo shinobi junto con tsunade y jiraiya presente.

"que quieren hablar consejo shinobi" pregunto la godaime hokage lo cual varios jefes asintieron.

"hemos recibido un informe alarmante, pues resulta las capsulas de todos de las línea de sangre que hemos recolectado han sido robado antes que los invasores entraran, las cámaras no estaban funcionando en ese momento, pero no están las capsulas del sharingan ni las sangres de hashirama, tobirama y minato namikaze no están, ni si quiera las dos sangres del uzumaki en konoha está" dijo un viejo con lentes que es del consejo shinobi "así que estamos buscando pista del ladrón, hemos concluido orochimaru conociendo su ambición de experimentar, pero había tantas capsulas de sangre lo que nos deja a naruto uzumaki, hemos sospechado que naruto ya que tiene la habilidad de consumir la sangre de sus víctimas y adquirir habilidades del kekei genkai, tememos que sea demasiado poderosos para controlarlo, no estoy diciendo nada en contra del muchacho uzumaki, pero es una probabilidad de que la invasión y toda la confusión naruto se aprovecharía de esto al máximo" continuo la anciana al lado del hombre con lentes.

"así que sugieres que vigilemos a naruto uzumaki en caso de movimiento sospechoso" pregunto tsunade pues no le cayó bien a naruto, pero se notaba que era leal a konoha y él era incapaz hacer algo así.

"exacto, vamos a registrar su apartamento lo cual será concluido si naruto es el ladrón, enviaremos unos ambus para vigilarlo las 24 horas, los genin, chunin y jounin también deben mantener un ojo en naruto" dijo danzo lo cual varios miraron a él como si estaba en contra de naruto.

"pues si hacen eso, es lo más probable que se sienta incomodo siendo vigilado y tantas miradas en él, conozco una pista de naruto y es bastante inteligente si ha dominado la técnica del rasengan casi el terminar de la tercera semana, lo cual es un logro increíble para alguien tan joven, pero lo peor si naruto descubre esto se revelara en contra y ganara desconfianza lo cual viene el conflicto después" dijo jiraiya lo cual varios murmuraron en acuerdo.

"es cierto si bien muchos ojos son buenos para evaluarlo, naruto ya se ha capacitado al máximo desde joven por su cuenta, pues tenemos registro de cámaras desde joven entrando en el bosque de la muerte después de una turba y cazando animales más grandes de su tamaño, estamos hablando cuando tenía 8 años de edad, naruto ya sabe sobrevivir, y se nota que ha madurado más que un niño y el joven ya piensa como un adulto maduro" dijo shikaku nara el padre de shikamaru nara lo cual varios asintieron.

"así que está decidido, los ambus vigilaran a naruto a las 24 horas del día mañana, se cierra esta sección" con eso dicho tsunade, varios ninjas se fueron a sus hogares para descansar (espero que ese chico uzumaki no sea el responsable) fue el pensamiento de tsunade mientras se fue a irse a su casa.

 **Hola espero que no se molesten he tenido tarea hasta el cuello y así que como modo de disculpa he hecho esta historia, el siguiente capítulo lleno de aventura, así que soy terocmaster y espero que sea de su agrado la historia, subiré las habilidades de naruto actualizado.**

 **Naruto lvl 56**

 **Habilidades ninja:**

 **Kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Taju kage bushin no jutsu (lvl 60)**

 **Velocidad chacra (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu (lvl 45)**

 **Sensor de chacra (lvl 42)**

 **Patada chacra (lvl 24)**

 **Instinto asesino (lvl 60)**

 **Detector de mentira (lvl 3)**

 **Instinto animal (lvl 15)**

 **Transformación chacra (lvl 15)**

 **Arte ninja: lluvia de la muerte explosiva (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu garra sangrienta (lvl 58)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu escudo sangriento (lvl 42)**

 **Estilo sangriento: defensa sangrienta (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento: armadura sangrienta (lvl 29)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu espada sangrienta (lvl 9)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu clones de sangre (lvl 62)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangrienta (lvl 44)**

 **Estilo sangriento: consumir (lvl 36)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu criatura de sangre (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu ala sangriento (lvl 17)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu cola de sangre (lvl 17)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu tentáculos de sangre (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu bola de agua (lvl 29)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu clones de agua (lvl 29)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu látigo de agua (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu transformación modo dragón (lvl 3)**

 **Fuinjutsu (lvl 60)**

 **Trampa (43)**

 **Cautela (43)**

 **Agua caminar chacra (28)**

 **Árbol caminar chacra (54)**

 **Sexy no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Mente del gamer (lvl max)**

 **Observar (lvl 54)**

 **Detector de genjutsu (lvl 30)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino (lvl 40)**

 **Henge (lvl max)**

 **Kawarimi (lvl max)**

 **Shurikenjutsu (lvl max)**

 **Kunais explosivo (lvl max)**

 **Afinidad viento (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de viento: jutsu bala de viento (lvl 22)**

 **Afinidad agua (lvl 30)**

 **Afinidad sangre (lvl 40)**

 **Afinidad fuego (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego (lvl 6)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bala de fuego (lvl 6)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu fénix de fuego (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu dragón de fuego (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad tierra (lvl 6)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu clones de tierra (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu muro de tierra (lvl 3)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu dragón de tierra (lvl 5)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu picos de tierra (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu terremoto (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad rayo (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu zorro eléctrico (lvl 8)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu lanza rayo (lvl 2)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu gran lanza rayo (lvl1)**

 **Afinidad hielo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de hielo: clones de hielo (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de hielo: jutsu dragón de hielo (lvl 17)**

 **Estilo de hielo: jutsu espejo de hielo (lvl 16)**

 **Afinidad lava (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de lava; jutsu bola de lava (lvl 1)**

 **Sharingan (lvl 40) desbloqueo mangekyou sharingan**

 **Amaterasu (lvl 1)**

 **Kamui (lvl 1)**

 **Susanoo (lvl 1)**

 **Stukiyomi (lvl 1)**

 **El despertar del gamer (lvl 1)**

 **Byakugan (lvl 10)**

 **Chacra kyubi (lvl 38)**

 **Chacra demonio (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo demonio; tornado infernal (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo demonio; el despertar del demonio (lvl 6)**

 **Chacra humano (lvl 50)**

 **Rasengan (lvl 8)**

 **Súper fuerza (lvl 1)**

 **Viaje de mundo (lvl 1)**

 **Jutsu medico (lvl 2)**

 **Habilidades ciudadano:**

 **Restauradores a domicilio (lvl 50)**

 **Eso sería de las habilidades de naruto, advertencia quizás me demore en seguir escribiendo las otras historias por tarea, trabajos etc. Así que no se preocupen, si se preguntan si seguiré con la historia, esta es mi respuesta no parare hasta que termine el gamer jinchuriky y comience la nueva saga, pero será una sorpresa ha y también me cree una cuenta en Facebook llamado teroc salas si tienen una opinión de mi historia consúltenme con mensajes en Facebook u opiniones en el fanfic así que le saluda terocmaster y que tengan un buen día.**

 **Próximo capítulo: siendo vigilado, me tratan como un sospechoso**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo, no se lo pierdan.**


	15. capitulo 14

El jugador jinchuriky

 **Hola de nuevo estoy terocmaster, lo siento si me demoro el siguiente capítulo ya que tengo tarea hasta el cuello y las pruebas se acercan, pero como modo de disculpa aquí tengo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Este es mi siguiente capítulo de; el jugador jinchuriky.**

 **Espero A que sea de su agrado, disfruten de la historia.**

 **(Ventanilla de jugador / pensamiento demoníaco)**

(Pensamiento personaje)

"Hablar personajes / jutsu"

 **"Hablar demoníaco / jutsu demoníaco"**

Capítulo: siendo vigilado, me tratan como un sospechoso

A la mañana siguiente, vemos a naruto uzumaki sacando de su mochila pergaminos de sellado, al lado de él esta sasuki uchiha mirando a su prometido con curiosidad lo que sacaba, ambos se levantaron a las 6:00 de la madrugada y fueron a un lugar oculto que sasuki conoce como antiguamente había las reuniones de los uchiha, claro que en la mañana apareció una ventanilla de un cronometro de 24:00:00 lo que indica que está en una misión sin su conocimiento pero después de sentir chacra de ninjas observándolo con su detector de chacra a igual que sasuki lo cual naruto entro en el baño junto con sasuki luego creo dos clones de sangre uno se henge en sasuki y le dio chacra lo suficiente como para durar los dos tres días, una vez que los clones se fueron a hacer su caminata con una orden del original de entrenamiento en el campo 7 sin revelar tanto sus habilidades y hacer un mástil con el henge de sasuki como una especie de entrenamiento de rutina claro el henge debe ser menos de su rutina pues con el entrenamiento una vez que los clones se fueron de la residencia uchiha esperaron a que los ambu se fueran detrás del anzuelo lo bastante lejos como para salir del baño he ir a un lugar donde sasuki le dijo donde hay más privacidad.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con los anzuelos para los observadores, ambos naruto y sasuki iban caminando tranquilamente mientras conversaban sobre cosas futuras al azar y que tipo de entrenamiento que hacer para hacerse más fuerte.

Los dobles estaban llegando al campo de entrenamiento 7 hasta que se encontró con sakura he ino cosa que los dobles se intrigaron.

Trataron de apartarse de ellos, pero sakura los vio, el clon tenía una misión de parte del original.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con el original junto con sasuki, ambos estaban revisando los frascos de sangre con el nombre de la víctima.

Sasuki tenía dos frascos con el sharingan portando dentro, pero los que le temblaban las manos mientras miraba los ojos sharingan dentro del frasco, pero los nombres que lo tiene identificado.

"madre, padre" murmuro sasuki mirando con lágrimas a los ojos sharingan con el nombre en el frasco que decía mikoto uchiha y fugaku uchiha junto con la sangre de ellos.

Naruto se ganó de lado de su prometida y miro con simpatía mientras la abrazaba "lamento con ver esto sasuki" susurro naruto mientras sasuki se aferraba a naruto y lloro en silencio por descubrir que konoha tenían los ojos de sus padres ocultos como para experimentarlo he implantarlos a los desconocidos "descubriremos lo que traman con las sangres de tu clan y saber porque tienen los ojos de los uchiha en cautiverio" declaro naruto pues konoha se perdió el respeto de naruto al igual que sasuki.

La chica uchiha asintió en silencio y se dispuso a ayudar a naruto luego vio otra capsula lo cual dicen mito uzumaki "naruto" llamo sasuki a naruto lo cual el joven chunin se acercó he inspecciono el frasco de uzumaki mito, las manos de naruto explotaron en sangre y miro a sasuki lo cual la chica ya sabía lo que naruto tramaba, así que sasuki abrió el frasco y lo roció en las garras de naruto lo cual murmuro consumir y le dio un golpe de recuerdos cosa que preocupo a sasuki.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras los dobles de naruto y sasuki lograron alejarse de sakura pues la chica de pelo rosa alegaba sobre la injusticia y que perdieron el tiempo con una ilusión cosa que los dos jóvenes chunin tuvieron que escuchar las quejas y sobre decirle porque sasuki no se revelo su género antes, pero los dos chunin se fueron mientras sakura estaba quejándose he ino también estaba dejando a sakura sola hasta que se fueron dejando para que sakura se dio cuenta tarde que estaba sola y se quejó sobre compañeros y amigas que la abandonan y así sin nada mas sakura se fue a su casa.

Con los dobles llegaron a otro campo de entrenamiento y se dispusieron a entrenar con sus jutsu, el doble de sasuki entreno en su jutsu bola de fuego contra una bola de agua que el doble de naruto tiro en su contra. Así los ambus se dispusieron a observar algún indicio de sospecha de naruto sin saber, que eran clones de sangre.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras con los dobles de naruto y sasuki estaban entrenando en jutsu en una zona dentro de las paredes de konoha más bien en un subterráneo se puede3 ver a un viejo cubierto de vendas mientras caminaba con un bastón como soporte, este hombre es conocido como danzo uno de los concejales shinobi y rival de hiruzen sarutobi en el puesto del hokage.

"raíz" llamo danzo que de repente apareció todos los ambus arrodillado enfrente de su líder listo para su orden de la misión "mañana vigilaran a naruto uzumaki y tengo pensado como ninja renegados de kiri, ustedes 5" selecciono danzo a 5 ambus raíz al azar "serán elegidos para enfrentarse contra naruto uzumaki y tu será que lo evalúa sus técnicas, su táctica de combate, y lo más importante sus lealtad, cuanto tiene de lealtad en konoha el jinchuriky de kyubi, están despedido" con eso dicho los ambus seleccionados respondieron "hai danzo-sama" con eso se dispersaron en un sushin de humo (pronto tendré el control del jinchuriky al igual que la uchiha, y pronto konoha será conocido como el gobernante de las naciones shinobi) fue el pensamiento retorcido de danzo para luego irse caminando de vuelta a su hogar y planear sus planes para gobernar todo el continente shinobi.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras con los originales, naruto quedo sorprendido por las técnicas de mito uzumaki, nunca espero ver que mito era la esposa del primer hokage y tsunade era la nieta de mito, pero lo otro más importante que ella era la primera jinchuriky del kyubi, pero también está la nombrada kushina uzumaki cuando era niña y que iba a ser la segunda jinchuriky del kyubi, naruto estaba por decirle a sasuki lo que descubrió, pero mejor se lo guardo para sí mismo, luego tomo lo que decía kushina uzumaki y se lo vertió en sus garras sangrienta "consumir" salió de los labios de naruto y recibió los recuerdos de kushina pero vio lo más importante del recuerdo.

Nnnnnnnnnnn (comienza recuerdos adquiridos) nnnnnnnnnnn

Vemos a una anciana lo cual se llamó mito uzumaki y escogió a ella kushina uzumaki heredera del clan uzumaki como la segunda jinchuriky del kyubi debido a su despertar las cadenas doradas.

Pasaron años y la niña tiene doce años de edad y estaba en la academia "kushina uzumaki" se escuchó la voz de un chunin llamándola para una prueba para convertirse en genin de konoha.

Luego salto del recuerdo kushina estaba siendo secuestrada por un grupo de kumo shinobi y se arrancaba el cabello rojo dejando un rastro con la esperanza que alguien la salvara, luego vino un joven genin de pelo rubio desordenado con los ojos azules, naruto casi se asustó pensando que era el pero no, el joven se parece a él, naruto siguió viendo el recuerdo de kushina "estas bien" pregunto el joven genin lo cual kushina tuvo un sonrojo y asintió en silencio.

Luego salto del recuerdo, kushina tuvo una relación con el joven de pelo rubio lo cual se llamó minato namikaze vieron que ambos eran chunin y estaban en una misión de escolta con el señor feudal, ambos jóvenes chunin iban tranquilamente hasta que llegó la hora del descanso lo cual minato vio como kushina estaba haciendo sus sellos lo cual minato le pidió si le podría ayudar aunque claro le tomo un poco por sorpresa lo difícil de dominar el arte de sellado lo cual kushina se rio de él de su primer fracaso como papel de sellado no le resulto.

Pasaron los años y vemos a los dos que ya son jounin, kushina es ahora una mujer hermosa y estaba caminando al lado de minato que también es adulto, naruto supo que este hombre es el cuarto hokage por la similitud del rostro que tiene el monumento hokage, dejo eso de lado para continuar viendo los recuerdos de kushina.

Pasaron dos años y vemos que kushina está embarazada de minato y esperando un hijo, mientras que caminaba se encontró con una mujer la rival de kushina mikoto uchiha que lleva en sus brazos a un bebe lo cual mikoto la presento como sasuki uchiha, esto sorprendió a naruto, pues kushina y mikoto eran rivales cuando eran estudiante de la academia sobre la mejor nota y sobre los exámenes chunin, luego vino la pregunta que hizo mikoto uchiha sobre el nombre de su hijo.

"kushina ¿cómo se llamará cuando nazca?" pregunto la mujer mientras cargaba a sasuki y naruto tuvo que admitir se veía linda de bebe sasuki, pero eso se lo llevara a la tumba de momento quería saber el nombre del bebe de kushina y ver si podría estar vivo en konoha.

"bueno aún no hemos pensado en eso, pues minato-kun tiene una idea de cómo llamarlo cuando sea niño, pero no me ha dicho nada" dijo kushina la verdad lo cual mikoto sonrió pícaramente.

"y si es niño apuesto que se llevara bien con mi sasuki-chan y quizás tengamos nietos a futuro" se rio mikoto lo cual kushina también se rio de lo que insinuó su amiga.

Luego salto de una semana, estamos en una casa donde vemos a minato abrazando a kushina "así que minato-kun como se llamara nuestro hijo" pregunto kushina lo cual minato sonrió.

"estoy seguro que será niño, se llamará, … naruto uzumaki" dijo minato lo cual naruto dio un vuelco en su corazón este recuerdo es de su madre, su propia madre, lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

"madre" susurro naruto lo cual lloro en silencio así que continúo viendo los recuerdos para ver que paso, porque sus padres no están, que paso con ellos, seguro que lo amaban, eso y muchas preguntas salían a flote.

Luego la zona cambio a una especie de cueva iluminada de antorcha y vemos a kushina teniendo el parto junto con minato que estaba apoyando su palma en el sello donde kyubi esta, según lo que vio el sello se vuelve débil cuando una jinchuriky hembra tiene un parto, así que continúo viendo los recuerdos a ver qué pasaba hasta que nació un niño de pelo rubio con tres marcas en cada mejilla dándole un aspecto de zorro.

Los médicos presentes se acercaron, con él bebe en brazos y se lo paso a kushina para que viera a su hijo recién nacido junto con minato, naruto vio como sus padres sonreían con él bebe en brazos.

"al fin soy padre" murmuro minato con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su esposa y a su hijo después de que los médicos se lo iban a llevar y limpiarlo escucho dos cuerpos cayendo en el suelo y minato vio junto con kushina a un hombre con la máscara de un ojo sosteniendo al bebe lo cual los padres se preocuparon y vieron de como el hombre misterioso saco un kunai y amenazo la vida de su hijo.

"aléjate del jinchuriky del kyubi" dijo el hombre con una voz distorsionada lo cual minato gruño.

"suelta a mi hijo" grito minato sacando su kunai especial listo para atacar, el hombre lanzo al bebe al aire lo cual minato corrió y atajo al bebe justo a tiempo, pero vio que en su manta tenia sellos explosivos.

"minato-kun" grito kushina y vio como el hombre se alejaba de la manta explosiva y vio como el hombre misterioso tomo a ella y la dejo inconsciente y se fueron mientras minato se tele transporto alejándose del lugar.

Naruto quedo preocupado, quien era este hombre que tomo a él cuando era bebe y luego irse con su madre inconsciente.

Luego el escenario cambio y vio a kushina amarrada con cadenas sobre unos picos de piedras y vio como el hombre extraía al kyubi y lo controlaba para luego asustarse de ver como kyubi controlado traía sus garras listo para matar a su madre, pero minato apareció y la rescato y se fueron en un parpadeo como kyubi destruyo la zona donde antes estaba su madre.

Luego el escenario cambio con kushina viendo a su hijo en una cuna y arrullándola para que le bebe dejara de llorar "tranquilo mama está aquí, ella te cuidara mi soshi" susurro mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras abrazaba a su bebe con delicadeza.

Luego apareció minato con la cara de verse agotado y dijo su motivo de acercarse tomo a kushina y al bebe y desapareció justo a tiempo antes de su casa ser destruida por el bijuu.

Luego el escenario cambio y vio a minato viéndose agotado y decirle sobre ocupar a naruto como el tercer jinchuriky, naruto estaba llorando mientras ya tenía una idea lo que ocurriera después, luego vio como kushina invoco a sus cadenas doradas de chacra y detuvo al kyubi de acercarse a ella, luego vio como minato hacia unos sellos he invoco al shinigami el dios de la muerte y como dijo que después de sellar una parte del poder del zorro y la otra mitad ira directo a su hijo, luego vio como kushina y minato lloraban de tristeza pues minato morirá y kushina también, luego dijo minato sobre verlo pues sellara también una parte de sus chacras en naruto para verlo cuando llegue la necesidad de controlar el poder del zorro, luego vio como kyubi trato de matar a él pero vio con horror lo que ocurrió después, sus padres interceptaron el golpe mortal del kyubi perforando desde la columna hasta su abdomen y como tuvo unos centímetros de las garras del kyubi para matarlo también.

Escucho los discursos de su madre y como le dieron una sonrisa triste a él como modo de disculpa lo cual después ambos murieron sellando así al kyubi en él.

Nnnnnnnnnnn (fin de recuerdos adquiridos) nnnnnnnnnnn

Naruto empezó a llorar y sasuki se preocupó por él, lo cual corrió y lo abrazo en silencio consolándolo para que se calmara.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras con los dobles después de entrenar fueron hacia al distrito uchiha pues las horas pasaron como cohetes en gran velocidad, los dobles mientras caminaban charlando sobre el entrenamiento que tuvieron se fueron a la casa vieron el tiempo lo cual se fue a 00:00:00 lo cual no habían ambus siguiéndolo, sintieron nada con su sensor chacra.

Una vez que entraron en su casa esperaron a que los originales volvieran lo cual no demoraron mucho.

Una vez que entro naruto original junto con sasuki, las manos de naruto se transformaron en garra sangrienta he consumió los clones de sangre lo cual fue un éxito en el engaño contra los ambu pero eso no significa que estaba a salvo, sacaron un montón de sangre del sello de naruto y se dispuso con una mirada de rabia al igual que sasuki hoy se le revelo sus padres y porque no estaban aquí además de que consumió la sangre de minato namikaze al igual que hashirama senju he tobirama senju, pero lo más importante fue de uchiha madara lo cual fue él el causante, pues la voz del enmascarado era similar al de madara lo cual el controlo el kyubi desde el sharingan también mostro lo otro importante de la sangre de otro cierto uchiha, shisui uchiha, naruto vio los recuerdos del uchiha primo de sasuki y mejor amigo de itachi y del porque itachi hizo tal cosa de la masacre, fue por konoha, y la culpa viene de parte de danzo shimura naruto se prometió de matar a este hombre si se encontraban entre si al igual que sasuki, pues estaban agotado de ver los recuerdos de los muertos que estaban en la capsula así que naruto le dejo a sasuki los sharingan de su padre y madre lo cual tenía el mangekyo sharingan y naruto se dispuso a destruir los otros ojos sharingan con sus garras sangrientas consumiéndola al aplastarlo en un montón de sangre acuoso y aumentar su eficacia en el uso del sharingan.

"estado" murmuro naruto lo cual se abrió la ya conocida ventanilla de su perfil de estadísticas.

 **(Estado jugador)**

 **Nombre: naruto uzumaki namikaze (yuki, kitsuno, uchiha, hyuga, senju)**

 **Título: naruto de las garras sangrienta**

 **Nivel: 56**

 **Afiliación: konoha**

 **HP: 31000**

 **CP: 31000**

 **STR: 450 + 55= 505**

 **VIT: 430 + 30= 460**

 **DEX: 515 + 50= 565**

 **INT: 560 + 45= 605**

 **SIO: 745 + 45= 790**

 **LUK: ¿?**

 **Estado: heredero clan uzumaki (heredero uzumaki clan 30 VIT, 30 INT, +40% experiencia de habilidad fuinjutsu, desbloqueo de cadenas de chacra), heredero clan namikaze (heredero namikaze clan 30 DEX, 30 SIO, +25% experiencia de habilidad de fuinjutsu), jinchuriky del kyubi (500 HP y 500 CP por cada nivel), bromista ganancia (-5% de reputación, +5% a la experiencia trampa habilidad, +5% experiencia habilidad cautela), clan yuki/adquirido (+10 DEX, +5 SIO, desbloqueo afinidad hielo), clan kitsuno/adquirido (+10 DEX, +15 STR, desbloqueo transformación animal), clan uchiha/adquirido (desbloqueo de sharingan, +10 DEX), clan hyuga/adquirido (+10 SIO, desbloqueo del byakugan), clan senju/adquirido (+30 STR, +15 INT, desbloqueo súper fuerza, afinidad madera, desbloqueo de senjutsu, desbloqueo jutsu médico)**

 **Naruto uzumaki ha pasado el examen genin gracias a la captura de mizuki de su traición, él era conocido por el ultimo muerto en la academia, también es el jinchuriky del kyubi, naruto es de parte de un clan extinto el uzumaki, sus habilidades extrañas del kekei genkai de la sangre se le apodo, naruto el de las garras sangrienta, gracias a que mato un centenar de bandidos y al gato, un multimillonario que estafa y vende productos ilegales, también tiene la capacidad de absorber más líneas de sangre gracias a su extraña kekei genkai, sus padres son minato namikaze y kushina uzumaki, quienes eran los herederos de sus propios clanes, porque fue seleccionado para tener el kyubi debido a que un hombre tiene el poder de controlar al kyubi y sus padres estaban en sus últimos aliento como un último esfuerzo cerro la bestia en él, porque fue elegido por ser el gamer para detener este mal misterioso, su pasado está envuelto en misterios para él descubrir.**

 **Puntos: 0**

 **Ryo: 3,290679**

Después de ver sus estadísticas quería saber sus habilidades "habilidades" murmuro naruto lo cual apareció su ventanilla de sus habilidades.

 **(Habilidades jugador)**

 **Kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Taju kage bushin no jutsu (lvl 60)**

 **Velocidad chacra (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu (lvl 45)**

 **Sensor de chacra (lvl 45)**

 **Patada chacra (lvl 24)**

 **Instinto asesino (lvl 60)**

 **Detector de mentira (lvl 3)**

 **Instinto animal (lvl 15)**

 **Transformación chacra (lvl 15)**

 **Arte ninja: lluvia de la muerte explosiva (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu garra sangrienta (lvl 58)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu escudo sangriento (lvl 42)**

 **Estilo sangriento: defensa sangrienta (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento: armadura sangrienta (lvl 29)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu espada sangrienta (lvl 9)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu clones de sangre (lvl 62)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangrienta (lvl 44)**

 **Estilo sangriento: consumir (lvl 36)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu criatura de sangre (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu ala sangriento (lvl 17)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu cola de sangre (lvl 17)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu tentáculos de sangre (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu bola de agua (lvl 29)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu clones de agua (lvl 29)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu látigo de agua (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu transformación modo dragón (lvl 3)**

 **Fuinjutsu (lvl 62)**

 **Trampa (43)**

 **Cautela (43)**

 **Agua caminar chacra (28)**

 **Árbol caminar chacra (54)**

 **Sexy no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Mente del gamer (lvl max)**

 **Observar (lvl 54)**

 **Detector de genjutsu (lvl 30)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino (lvl 40)**

 **Henge (lvl max)**

 **Kawarimi (lvl max)**

 **Shurikenjutsu (lvl max)**

 **Kunais explosivo (lvl max)**

 **Afinidad viento (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de viento: jutsu bala de viento (lvl 22)**

 **Afinidad agua (lvl 30)**

 **Afinidad sangre (lvl 40)**

 **Afinidad fuego (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego (lvl 6)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bala de fuego (lvl 6)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu fénix de fuego (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu dragón de fuego (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad tierra (lvl 6)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu clones de tierra (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu muro de tierra (lvl 3)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu dragón de tierra (lvl 5)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu picos de tierra (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu terremoto (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad rayo (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu zorro eléctrico (lvl 8)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu lanza rayo (lvl 2)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu gran lanza rayo (lvl1)**

 **Afinidad hielo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de hielo: clones de hielo (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de hielo: jutsu dragón de hielo (lvl 17)**

 **Estilo de hielo: jutsu espejo de hielo (lvl 16)**

 **Afinidad lava (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de lava; jutsu bola de lava (lvl 1)**

 **Sharingan (lvl 45) desbloqueo mangekyou sharingan**

 **Amateratsu (lvl 5)**

 **Kamui (lvl 5)**

 **Susanoo (lvl 5)**

 **Stukiyomi (lvl 5)**

 **El despertar del gamer (lvl 1)**

 **Byakugan (lvl 20)**

 **Chacra kyubi (lvl 38)**

 **Chacra demonio (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo demonio; tornado infernal (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo demonio; el despertar del demonio (lvl 6)**

 **Chacra humano (lvl 50)**

 **Rasengan (lvl 8)**

 **Súper fuerza (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad madera (lvl 1)**

 **Casa de madera (lvl 1)**

 **Crecimiento de la vida (lvl 1)**

 **Raíces de la muerte (lvl 1)**

 **Monje de madera (lvl 1)**

 **Ogro de madera (lvl 1)**

 **Dragón de madera (lvl 1)**

 **Prisión de madera (lvl 1)**

 **Cadenas de chacra (lvl1)**

 **Senjutsu (lvl 1)**

 **Viaje de mundo (lvl 1)**

 **Jutsu medico (lvl 2)**

 **(Habilidades ciudadano)**

 **Restauradores a domicilio (lvl 50)**

Después de ver sus habilidades junto con sasuki se fueron a dormir claro sin antes de dejar sellos de alarma en caso de que un intruso entre mientras duermen.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Al día siguiente vemos a naruto solo, entrenando en el campo de entrenamiento 7 era medio día y se dispuso después de una rutina de ejercicios matutino a ir a comer en ichiraku ramen, hace tiempo que no venía hacia su lugar favorito y no comía ramen pues estuvo muchos días muy ocupado en ejercicios.

Estaba a punto de irse hasta que sus instintos gritaron peligro y salto esquivando una lluvia de shuriken, naruto miro quien lo ataco y vio cinco ninjas enemigos con la vestimenta de la niebla y la diadema rasgada de la aldea de kirigakure no sato, naruto vio como los ninjas lo evaluaba con un rostro sin emoción cosa que le es difícil de predecir los movimientos de su oponente.

"quienes son ustedes" pregunto naruto con la guardia alta, pues había dos shinobi varón y tres kunoichi con cada uno una espada "si así lo quieren" dijo naruto seriamente mientras sus manos explotaron en sangre y se transformaron en las garras sangrientas listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

Los ninjas se lanzaron al ataque con sus espadas, naruto activo su sharingan y esquivo la rebanada pasando por debajo de esta, con kunais en mano bloqueo dos espadas que estaba dispuesto a cortar por los lados de naruto, el chunin salto hacia atrás esquivando otra estocada de la kunoichi de kiri así naruto tomando distancia de los enemigos empezó la secuencia de sellos de manos "estilo de rayo; jutsu lanza rayos" llamo naruto escupiendo rayos azules desde su boca lo cual los ninjas enemigos saltaron separándose.

Naruto aprovecho de crear cuatro clones de sangre lo cual interceptaron a sus propios oponentes.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras con tsunade estaba en la oficina hokage viendo en su informe que dio los ambus lo cual estaba tranquila hasta que sintió un mal presentimiento, así que decidió ver a naruto en su bola de cristal lo cual fue interrumpida por el toque de la puerta lo cual miro interesada.

"hokage-sama tenemos problemas" dijo urgente un shinobi de la hoja lo cual tsunade miro seriamente.

"habla" mando lo cual el shinobi dijo que vio extranjero renegados de kiri entrando en konoha lo cual preocupo a tsunade.

Tsunade iba a mandar a los ambus hasta que "tsunade-sama tenemos problemas es naruto está siendo atacado" exclamo shizune lo cual iba acompañada con neji lo cual dijo que 5 ninjas enemigos estaban peleando contra naruto.

"ambu, llama a los jounin he chunin, necesitamos interceptar a los ninjas renegados en el campo 7" ladro tsunade, los ambus se hizo presente.

"hai hokage-sama" exclamaron lo cual fueron a informar he ir en apoyo de naruto.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras con naruto se estaba cansando, estos chicos son buenos muy buenos pero lo que más le perturbaba era que sus rostros mostraban sin emoción, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para tratar de apartarse de los ninjas renegados.

Los clones de sangre se estaban deshaciendo pues recibió golpes mortales de los enemigos y solo quedo naruto original, estaba siendo rodeado por los 5 ninjas renegados.

Naruto hizo sellos con sus garras he estiro los brazos hacia los lados "estilo sangriento, jutsu tentáculos de sangre" llamo naruto lo cual los ninjas se lanzaron hacia él, pero desde el cuerpo de naruto salieron líneas de sangre en forma de tentáculos y perforo a 2 de los 5 ninjas renegados, perforo a una kunoichi y un shinobi, lo cual los otros solo recibieron solo unos rasguños de sus tentáculos de sangre.

Los que fueron perforados murieron debido que naruto les perforo el corazón y consumió las sangres de sus víctimas y recibió los recuerdos de que danzo los mando para evaluarlo. Pero tenía poco de pensar pues esquivo unas dos estocadas de los ninjas renegados, hizo distancia y estaba parado en la sangre que dejo los clones y naruto sin bajar la guardia consumió las sangres de sus clones en silencio hasta terminar, naruto esquivo unas lanzas shurikens de los ninjas enemigos.

"mierda a este ritmo no debo revelar mis habilidades adquiridas" naruto murmuro mientras sacaba su espada que consiguió desde el lobo de 9 colas "bien quiere bailar, vamos a bailar" declaro naruto sosteniendo su espada con el mango plateado mientras creaba otra espada hecha de su sangre con el mango rojo y la hoja del rojo oscuro y lo sostenía con su garra izquierda.

Los ninjas se lanzaron hacia naruto y el joven uzumaki se posiciono en una posición cómoda y se lanzó a interceptar.

Clink, clank, Clink, clink, Clink, clank, Clank, clink, Clink, clank, Clink, clank, Clink, clank, Clink, clank, Clink, clank, Clink, clank, Clink, clank, Clink, clank, Clink, clank, Clink, clank, Clink, clank, Clink, clank, Clink, clank, Clink, clank.

Se escuchaban las espadas reuniéndose lo cual naruto usaba contraataque y ofensivo mientras mantenían el ritmo a alta velocidad, naruto con su sharingan observaba con anticipación pero resultaba arañado por su falta de velocidad pues se estaba cansando hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, concentro desde las hojas de sus espadas afinidad rayo lo cual al choque con las otras espadas electrocutaba a sus oponente y aprovechaba de lo aturdido para arañar con las hojas llenas de electricidad y dañarlos.

Una vez que no encontraba forma de perforar al otro saltaron de distancia hasta que naruto sintió varios chacra viniendo hacia su lugar lo cual sonrió conociéndolo que estaría a salvo de momento de los ninjas de kiri, naruto sellos su espada con el mango plateado y su espada sangrienta entro en su cuerpo lo cual los ninjas enemigos lo tomo como algo de debilidad y estaban dispuesto a lanzarse al ataque lo cual no pudieron ya que varias armas venían hacia su persona, más una bola de fuego lo cual naruto miro como los ninjas enemigos esquivaron y naruto pudo ver sus apoyos, era tenten y sasuki lo cual llegaron primero y naruto agradeció mentalmente por los refuerzos, eso no es todo también vio varios insectos yendo hacia los ninja enemigos lo cual contrarrestaron con kunais con papel explosivo lo cual los ninjas enemigos no tuvieron más opción que retirarse.

Justo después de que se fueran naruto cayo de espalda inconsciente y cansado de pelear con el estómago vacío, después de un rato más llegaron los ambus con unos jounin y chunin e incluso con tsunade lo cual pregunto de cómo esta naruto, lo cual los ninjas medico lo evaluaron y dijeron que estaba estable de momento solo la falta de alimentación y un poco de bajo de chacra.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Después del incidente y que naruto despertó en el hospital de konoha y que le dieran de alta, se fue a ichiraku ramen y comió por lo menos 40 tazones ramen, una vez que pago, se fue hacia la residencia uchiha donde vive actualmente y se dispuso a dormir por separado ya que estaba muy cansado.

Mientras dormía naruto, en los subterráneos de konoha vemos a danzo lo cual leyó el informe y acepto con agrados del informe valida de que naruto sabe en el uso de kenjutsu sobre el dominio de las espadas "puedes retirarte" dijo danzo a su ciervo restante lo cual asintieron y se fueron en una nube de humo.

(solo falta poco para que el jinchuriky este bajo mi control) fue el pensamiento de danzo para luego irse a su casa a descansar.

 **Hola espero que no se molesten he tenido tarea hasta el cuello y así que como modo de disculpa he hecho esta historia, el siguiente capítulo lleno de aventura, así que soy terocmaster y espero que sea de su agrado la historia, subiré las habilidades de naruto actualizado.**

 **Naruto lvl 56**

 **Habilidades ninja:**

 **Kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Taju kage bushin no jutsu (lvl 60)**

 **Velocidad chacra (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu (lvl 45)**

 **Sensor de chacra (lvl 45)**

 **Patada chacra (lvl 24)**

 **Instinto asesino (lvl 60)**

 **Detector de mentira (lvl 3)**

 **Instinto animal (lvl 15)**

 **Transformación chacra (lvl 15)**

 **Arte ninja: lluvia de la muerte explosiva (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu garra sangrienta (lvl 58)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu escudo sangriento (lvl 42)**

 **Estilo sangriento: defensa sangrienta (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento: armadura sangrienta (lvl 29)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu espada sangrienta (lvl 9)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu clones de sangre (lvl 62)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangrienta (lvl 44)**

 **Estilo sangriento: consumir (lvl 36)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu criatura de sangre (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu ala sangriento (lvl 17)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu cola de sangre (lvl 17)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu tentáculos de sangre (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu bola de agua (lvl 29)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu clones de agua (lvl 29)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu látigo de agua (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu transformación modo dragón (lvl 3)**

 **Fuinjutsu (lvl 62)**

 **Trampa (43)**

 **Cautela (43)**

 **Agua caminar chacra (28)**

 **Árbol caminar chacra (54)**

 **Sexy no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Mente del gamer (lvl max)**

 **Observar (lvl 54)**

 **Detector de genjutsu (lvl 30)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino (lvl 40)**

 **Henge (lvl max)**

 **Kawarimi (lvl max)**

 **Shurikenjutsu (lvl max)**

 **Kunais explosivo (lvl max)**

 **Afinidad viento (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de viento: jutsu bala de viento (lvl 22)**

 **Afinidad agua (lvl 30)**

 **Afinidad sangre (lvl 40)**

 **Afinidad fuego (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego (lvl 6)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bala de fuego (lvl 6)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu fénix de fuego (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu dragón de fuego (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad tierra (lvl 6)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu clones de tierra (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu muro de tierra (lvl 3)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu dragón de tierra (lvl 5)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu picos de tierra (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu terremoto (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad rayo (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu zorro eléctrico (lvl 8)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu lanza rayo (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu gran lanza rayo (lvl1)**

 **Estilo de rayo; espada eléctrico (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad hielo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de hielo: clones de hielo (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de hielo: jutsu dragón de hielo (lvl 17)**

 **Estilo de hielo: jutsu espejo de hielo (lvl 16)**

 **Afinidad lava (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de lava; jutsu bola de lava (lvl 1)**

 **Sharingan (lvl 45) desbloqueo mangekyou sharingan**

 **Amaterasu (lvl 5)**

 **Kamui (lvl 5)**

 **Susanoo (lvl 5)**

 **Stukiyomi (lvl 5)**

 **El despertar del gamer (lvl 1)**

 **Byakugan (lvl 20**

 **Chacra kyubi (lvl 38)**

 **Chacra demonio (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo demonio; tornado infernal (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo demonio; el despertar del demonio (lvl 6)**

 **Chacra humano (lvl 50)**

 **Rasengan (lvl 8)**

 **Súper fuerza (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad madera (lvl 1)**

 **Casa de madera (lvl 1)**

 **Crecimiento de la vida (lvl 1)**

 **Raíces de la muerte (lvl 1)**

 **Monje de madera (lvl 1)**

 **Ogro de madera (lvl 1)**

 **Dragón de madera (lvl 1)**

 **Prisión de madera (lvl 1)**

 **Cadenas de chacra (lvl1)**

 **Senjutsu (lvl 1)**

 **Viaje de mundo (lvl 1)**

 **Jutsu medico (lvl 2)**

 **Habilidades ciudadano:**

 **Restauradores a domicilio (lvl 50)**

 **Eso sería de las habilidades de naruto, advertencia quizás me demore en seguir escribiendo las otras historias por tarea, trabajos etc. Así que no se preocupen, si se preguntan si seguiré con la historia, esta es mi respuesta no parare hasta que termine el gamer jinchuriky y comience la nueva saga, pero será una sorpresa ha y también me cree una cuenta en Facebook llamado teroc salas si tienen una opinión de mi historia consúltenme con mensajes en Facebook u opiniones en el fanfic así que le saluda terocmaster y que tengan un buen día.**

 **Próximo capítulo: la misión del país de las nieves, el rescate de la princesa de las nieves**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo, no se lo pierdan.**


	16. capitulo 15

El gamer jinchuriky

 **Hola de nuevo estoy terocmaster, lo siento si me demoro el siguiente capítulo ya Que Tengo Tarea hasta el cuello y Las Pruebas se acercan, Pero Como Modo de disculpa aquí tengo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Este es mi siguiente capítulo de; el Jugador jinchuriky.**

 **Un espero A que sea de su agrado, disfruten de la historia.**

 **(Ventanilla de Jugador / pensamiento demoníaco)**

(Pensamiento personaje)

"Hablar personajes / jutsu"

 **"Demoníaco Hablar / jutsu demoníaco"**

Capítulo: La Misión del País de las Nieves, El rescate de la princesa de las nieves

Después del incidente con los ambus de raíz cosa que naruto no revelara de momento solo le dio la pista de que los ninjas son con sin emociones, los ninjas que se enfrentó eran de kiri y tenía el rostro en blanco incluso cuando mato a dos de sus camaradas.

Cosa que tsunade tomo los cuerpos de los ninjas renegados muertos y naruto se fue hacia el distrito uchiha a descansar pues mañana tenía una misión muy importante.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Al día siguiente vemos al equipo siete caminando después de reunirse con la hokage la misión era transportar a un cliente al país de la nieve y donde era el punto de encuentro.

Naruto ha tenido sus dudas pues van al cine cosa que no tenía nada de sentido pues iban a ver una película específica que en secreto era admirador de la heroína princesa.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Después de ver la película, de la nada en la calle apareció una mujer montado en un caballo siendo perseguido por jinetes lo cual naruto decidió seguirlo para ver qué es lo que ocurría, detrás de naruto viene seguido de sus compañeras de equipo.

Naruto iba viendo todo lo que ocurría de la persecución, pero noto las cámaras que la seguían y se dio cuenta de quién era, su heroína naruto siguió viendo la acción de la persecución hasta llegar el corte, donde los artistas decidieron para la grabación y naruto vio a su sensei hablando con el director de la película.

Naruto junto con sus compañeras decidieron acercarse a su sensei y lograron escuchar lo último de la conversación "asi que ellos son su equipo lo cual nos ayudara llevar a sabes quién al país de las nieves" se escuchó decir el director lo cual kakashi asintió y el hombre con quien estaba hablando su sensei los observo con una mirada evaluadora lo cual sonrió al final "por lo que veo sus estudiantes se ven fuertes, sobre todo el joven de pelo rubio" dijo el director de la película después se acercó la actriz "ahora déjenme presentarles ella es yukie fujikaze y yukie estos son los ninjas que pedí para su protección en caso de un bandido se presenta, además que la película lo haremos en el país de las nieves" declaro el director de la película, además yukie mostro disgusto he inconscientemente se tomó el cristal hexagonal que llevaba en su cuello siempre.

"prefiero renunciar que ir a ese lugar" dijo yukie lista para marcharse, pero kakashi aparece delante de ella y se disculpa luego le muestra su ojo sharingan lo cual la actriz cae dormida y kakashi la toma.

"bien vayamos a partir" dijo kakashi lo más simple lo cual saco varias gotas de sudor a los presentes de su desinterés de poner a dormir a alguien y luego actuar como si fuera el clima.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Naruto junto con sus compañeras de equipo y su sensei llegaron a un barco y abordaron sin saber que un hombre encapuchado lo observaba de lejos para luego desaparecer en un sushin de nieve.

Después de que el barco zarpo kakashi llevo a yukie a un dormitorio para dejarla descansar para luego volver con su equipo, pero avisarle a naruto que vigilara a yukie y si despertaba que le avise lo cual naruto respondió un "sí señor" y se fue a hacer su deber.

Una vez que entro en la habitación donde descansaba la actriz saco una silla y lo puso en la entrada y se sentó mientras vigilaba a la actriz dormir, pero no ha tenido tiempo de ver su misión "misiones" murmuro naruto lo cual salió una ventanilla y llenos de misiones hechos y uno en curso, naruto selecciono la misión en curso y la ventanilla se abrió.

 **(Alerta misión)**

 **Llevar a yukie fujikaze al país de las nieves**

 **(Sub misión)**

 **¿…?**

 **¿…?**

 **¿…?**

 **¿…?**

 **Recompensa: evolución jutsu, jutsu adquirida, 500000 experiencia, 500000 reputación país de las nieves, 30000 ryo.**

Después de leer su misión miro a su heroína y actriz yukie, sabiendo que algo no cuadra, si la misión es hacer una película y que salga bien debe ser bien pagado es eso, ò es algo más que no le están diciendo la verdad, pues detecto varias mentiras sobre todo la presentación de la actriz que gracia a su línea del clan kitsuno de detectar mentira funciona incluso el más mínimo detalle, aunque sea media verdad puede saber quién está mintiendo y quién no.

Se dejó sus pensamientos para más tarde, no es necesario de ser detective de momento esa no es la misión, la misión es proteger a la actriz a cualquier costo, noto por el rabillo del ojo que la mujer se movía en sus sueños, cosa que naruto confirmo que eran pesadilla, a veces podía escuchar las palabras que decía, "veo a ellos, fuego" no sabía lo que estaba soñando, de pronto la actriz despertó de un susto y observo que sudaba mientras inconscientemente se agarraba el collar que era un pedazo de cristal hexagonal, concluyo que debió ser una pesadilla que estaba soñando "donde estamos" pregunto la actriz mirando que estaba en una habitación y miro al joven chunin que estaba sentado observándola cosa que miro con mal humor pidiendo en silencio respuesta a naruto.

Cosa que el joven shinobi entendió la indirecta "estamos llegando al país de las nieves" respondió naruto mientras observaba con detalle su reacción, en sus ojos se reflejó miedo, rabia, angustia, tristeza, soledad cosa que naruto miro como la actriz se levantaba y naruto decidió dejarla sola en su habitación he ir a informar a su sensei sobre el despertar de su misión.

Una vez afuera de la habitación naruto llego rápidamente hacia la proa donde están los demás "kakashi-sensei ya despertó y viene en camino" informo naruto lo cual kakashi asintió y agradeció, unos cinco minutos apareció yukie de mal humor y quejándose de que esto es raptar, y que le privaran su libertad y que fueron en contra de su propia voluntad cosa que los demás lo tomaron como un gran drama.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

El viaje continuo sin interrupciones, solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para llegar al país de las nieves naruto estaba jugando cartas con sasuki y sakura para pasar el tiempo, mientras ellos jugaban las cartas, los adultos conversaban, aunque yukie se aisló después de su drama y se cerró en su habitación para estar sola de momento.

Pasaron las horas y el director vio un glaciar y una zona de un buen ángulo para iniciar su siguiente película "alto ahí, esa zona es un buen lugar donde comenzar a firmar" dijo el director cosa que llamo la atención de todos "rápido no hay tiempo que perder el tiempo es oro y ganancias" mando el director lo cual todos se movieron solo naruto, sasuki, sakura y kakashi observaron como el barco se desvió por el glaciar y se detuvo al lado de esta y desembarcaron pues tenían que ir a pie y cosa que el equipo suspiraron por ser obligado a caminar en la nieve y naruto ya estaba alerta, sus instinto le advirtieron peligro cerca de la zona cosa que naruto se preparó mentalmente en caso de un evento ocurriera.

Una vez desembarcado, el equipo junto con yukie miraron como las cámaras se posicionaron y listo para firmar el nuevo escenario.

Yukie dio un suspiro de cansancio ya que el viaje va a ser muy agotador para ella y más estresante por los viejos recuerdos de su país de origen.

La filmación iba bien hasta que se escuchó una explosión en la punta de una montaña de nieve lo cual kakashi apareció al frente de los actores en posición de batalla "todo el mundo atrás" dijo kakashi seriamente y cauteloso.

En el humo se pudo una persona lo cual retiro su capa destapando la nieve de encima de él "sea bienvenido al país de las nieves" saludo el extraño con una armadura extraña.

"tu" susurro kakashi reconociendo al sujeto desde su memoria no le fallaba era un antiguo enemigo, luego kakashi capto otra sombra lo cual observo un poco preocupado.

Desde la otra columna de hielo se vio otra figura una femenina con la misma armadura extraño.

"saludo princesa koyuki, veo que trae con usted el cristal hexagonal" dijo la mujer no identificada lo cual kakashi se sorprendió pues la única que tenía un cristal hexagonal fue yukie.

Kakashi unió los puntos y se sorprendió luego miro en la dirección de la actriz en pregunta "princesa koyuki" exclamo sorprendido kakashi lo cual el resto se sorprendió cosa que naruto también unió los puntos sobre su actitud hacia el país de las nieves, su ira y su mal humor más la pesadilla luego el pequeño detalle cuando despertó de su pesadilla se agarra el cristal colgando en su cuello y supo que tenía una pesadilla de su ciudad natal pero nunca se le ocurrió que ella es princesa.

"jojojojojojo, eres tan astuto como dicen kakashi, aunque no lo suficiente para mi" dijo otro enemigo robusto con un brazo cubierto de metal de una especie de arma que salió desde la nieve indicando que estaba oculto debajo de ella.

"naruto, sakura, sasuki proteger a yukie a toda costa, los demás vuelvan al barco" mando kakashi lo cual hubo murmullos de los reproductores, mientras desde las montañas se vio el primer hombre que apareció en posición relajado y tenso indicando que estaba en guardia.

"fubuki, misore les encargo la princesa" hablo con calma el hombre flaco con la armadura blanca con un símbolo del ying-yang en el hombro.

"por supuesto" hablo la mujer para luego seguir el ejemplo del primero en una dirección hacia la princesa, mientras el líder se hace frente a kakashi y viceversa en una batalla.

Después de estar frente a frente el líder del asalto hablo con calma "ha pasado un tiempo kakashi espero que no me aburras como la última vez" hablo todavía con calma el hombre.

"nadari roga" dijo con calma, pero tenso kakashi mirando a su adversario después ambos se lanzaron en una pelea de taijutsu pura mientras subían más la montaña mientras combatían.

Mientras ellos luchaban naruto junto con su equipo se posaron al frente de los actores para protegerlo con sakura con un kunai en manos, naruto saco su katana adquirida del lobo rival del kyubi, mientras sasuki saco un kunai los tres se pusieron en una formación medio circulo sasuki se enfrenta la mujer, naruto al hombre robusto con el brazo de metal grueso.

El hombre robusto saco desde la nieve una tabla para esquiar y lo monto para luego ir a toda velocidad hacia los pupilos de kakashi.

Naruto se fue a hacer frente al robusto con su katana adquirida listo para la batalla, y comenzó el robusto ataco con su tabla para nieve en alta velocidad, naruto sabía que no podía acercarse, pero un pensamiento vino a la mente y sonrió "considérate honrado de ser el sujeto de practica de mi jutsu creado" anuncio naruto mientras de su espada empezó a emitir electricidad y una pequeña capa de viento que rodea la hoja del arma blanca "estilo kitsuno; rabia del zorro" exclamo naruto como de su espada se hizo más fuerte mientras el hombre grueso sonrió para sí mismo pensando que su ataque no le daría daño debido a que su armadura lo protege de jutsu y además que la armadura desvía el chacra como una barrera protectora, el ataque se escuchó como gruñidos como un animal y naruto lo enterró su arma en la nieve lo cual confundió al enemigo, desde la nieve se empezó a temblar lo cual todos estaban observando luego debajo de misore exploto y se escuchó como un rugido mientras atacaba al objetivo.

Pero el ataque no iba dirigido a él sino a su medio de transporte lo cual exploto enviándolo a estrellarse contra un bloque de hielo.

"misore" grito la mujer mientras hacía señales con las manos "estilo de hielo; ventisca súbales" grito mientras enviaba zarcillos de hielo en dirección a naruto dirigido por la espalda, pero sasuki se interpuso terminando sus sellos de mano.

"estilo de fuego; jutsu bola de fuego" dijo sasuki lo cual de su boca escupió una gran llamarada de fuego lo cual derritió los zarcillos con el contacto del fuego.

La mujer aterrizo en la nieve y toco el suelo después de terminar sus sellos "estilo de hielo; prisión de hielo" exclamo la mujer lo cual debajo de la nieve apareció columna puntiaguda tratando de atrapar a los dos chunin, pero iba más dirigido a sasuki que a naruto.

Sasuki repitió los sellos de mano y escupió otra bola de fuego contra el enemigo lo cual creció otra columna de hielo cubriéndola del ataque protegiéndola.

La princesa miro con temor como de su mente obtuvo un flash de recuerdo sobre el fuego y el espejo lo cual callo de rodilla tocándose el rostro, el hombre con lentes miraba preocupado por la mujer "princesa" dijo mientras tocaba su hombro con preocupación.

Naruto se distrajo en ver a su principal preocupación lo cual el hombre robusto aprovecho y trato de golpear a naruto lo cual el joven esquivo por poco el ataque, pero un derechazo lo alcanzo y lo envió a estrellarse contra la pared de hielo perforándolo en el proceso a través del hielo.

"naruto" grito kakashi alejándose de su oponente he haciendo señales con las manos "estilo de agua; jutsu dragón de agua" llamo kakashi corriendo hacia su pupilo rubio lo cual el dragón golpeo al adversario de naruto mientras dicho adversario esquivo a duras pena un poco rasguñado por el ataque, pero nada grave.

Mientras eso ocurría los productores gravaban la batalla con una pasión ignorando el peligro cerca, mientras el director alentaba a sus reproductores "sigan gravando novato muestren agallas" exclamo el director.

Mientras con naruto y kakashi, una vez que naruto se recuperó se puso de espalda contra espalda con su sensei mientras observaba calculadoramente "sensei hay algo extraño con su armadura" dijo naruto tranquilamente guardando su espada en un sello de almacenamiento que tiene en su muñeca.

"lo sé, son armadura de chacra creado por los ninjas del país de las nieves" explico kakashi lo cual un pensamiento le vino a la mente (aunque son más fuertes que la última vez que estuve aquí).

"así que lo recuerda he kakashi, pues la armadura aumenta el chacra del cuerpo incrementando la energía de los jutsu, una barrera de chacra nos rodea también, capaz de desviar el chacra de nuestro adversario ósea que ni ninjutsu o genjutsu puede afectarnos" después de explicar el ninja líder del asalto se dispuso a hacer sellos de manos lo cual naruto activo su sharingan madurado para copiar los sellos "estilo de hielo; dragón contra tigre" exclamo el enemigo lo cual naruto se dispuso a ayudar a kakashi mientras terminaba los dos últimos sellos.

"estilo de agua; dragón de agua" grito kakashi lo cual es seguido del grito de naruto.

"estilo de hielo; dragón contra tigre" termino naruto lo cual detrás de pupilo y maestro apareció un dragón de agua por kakashi y una especie de hibrido de dragón y tigre de forma de hielo por naruto.

"colaboración jutsu; dragones gemelos contra tigre" exclamaron pupilo y maestro al mismo tiempo lo cual los jutsu se unieron y el dragón de agua de kakashi se convirtió en un dragón de hielo así convirtiendo dos dragones que rodean a una forma de tigre lo cual atravesó el dragón contra tigre del adversario y directo al enemigo lo cual esquivo por poco.

"te lo dejo sensei" dijo naruto para ir donde el otro enemigo robusto se recuperó y se dirigía a la princesa con sakura cruzándose del camino del enemigo lo cual la mano mecánica atrapo a sakura y la estrello en el suelo con disgusto, pues su mano mecánica iba para agarrar a la princesa (kyubi dame un poco de tu chacra aquí) pidió ayuda a su bijuu en su interior.

 **(adelante kit muéstrale lo que estas hecho)** se escuchó la voz demoniaca en la cabeza de naruto lo cual el joven adquirió un poco más de velocidad y sus ojos se pusieron rojo sangre con una barra vertical como pupila de un animal, de sus ojos centro toda su intención de matar al enemigo lo cual el robusto de un brazo mecánico quedo un poco paralizado antes de que llegue a la princesa, pues sentía una sensación de muerte en el aire y miro justo a tiempo para recibir un poderoso derechazo en el rostro por cortesía de naruto lo cual creo una onda de choque y el enemigo salió disparado a una velocidad lo cual el ojo normal no puede ver, el enemigo robusto se estrelló en una columna de hielo lo cual cayo pedazos.

"misore" se escuchó la voz de la mujer enemiga que estaba volando y centro su mirada en naruto "bastardo" grito lo cual cayó en picado hacia naruto mientras hacía sellos de mano.

"sasuki recupera sakura, llévate a la princesa de aquí y el viejo, yo me hare cargo de esta" mando naruto lo cual de su espalda exploto sangre y se formó las alas sangrientas lo cual salió disparado hacia el aire sin ningún comentario de su compañera.

"solo cuídate dobe" susurro sasuki sabiendo lo que tramaba naruto mientras cargaba a una sakura inconsciente, y se dirigió donde la princesa se había desmayado y el viejo se llevaba a la princesa devuelta al barco.

Mientras con naruto se enfrentó con la única enemiga femenina del grupo de asalto en un combate aéreo.

"estilo de hielo; gorrión de hielo" exclamo la enemiga con sus alas de metal y escupió de su boca unos gorriones de hielo a altas velocidad.

Para mal de la mujer naruto copio sus sellos de mano en un parpadeo de su sharingan madurado he hizo otros sellos de manos diferente casi similar al del enemigo (espero que funcione), "estilo de fuego; gorriones de fuego" exclamo naruto creando un nuevo jutsu de su propia lo cual escupió gorriones hechas de fuego lo cual impacto en los gorriones de hielo y creando neblina lo cual encubrió el aire haciéndolo casi imposible de ver pero naruto tenía la ventaja de oler al enemigo por parte del clan kitsuno y más con el chara del kyubi que le dio, mejoro sus sentidos para luego proceder con lo que copio del enemigo "estilo de hielo; gorriones de hielo" he envió gorriones de hielo desde su boca hacia un punto de su objetivo el ala de la enemiga lo cual golpeo directo y la enemigo perdió un poco del equilibrio por el peso del impacto, naruto vio una apertura y sus alas sangrientas desapareció hacia su interior de su espalda y cayó en picado por la espalda del enemigo lo cual hizo un giro mortal en el aire mientras caía hacia su adversario y concentro suficiente chacra en su talón, una vez cerca lo cual fubuki capto pero demasiado tarde y el talón de naruto le dio de lleno en el centro del símbolo ying-yang lo cual la mujer cayo por triple veces de la velocidad anterior y naruto convoco a sus alas sangrientas y tratar de frenar su caía lo cual estaba a metros desde el suelo, vio con satisfacción como la mujer se estrelló en una colina de rocas lo suficientemente fuerte lo cual se escuchó un sonido desagradable como algo se rompió de su armadura como para abollarlo lo suficiente como para dañarla en su interior, después de que pudo posarse en la nieve un poco brusco sus alas aletearon y salió en dirección hacia el barco lo suficiente lejos como para ver las ballenas hechas de hielo lo cual partió el gran bloque de hielo donde antes estaban, una vez que llego vio a su sensei cayendo y aterrizar con elegancia en la proa del barco.

"bien continuemos hacia el país de las nieves" dicho por kakashi después de que abandonaron el gran bloque de hielo con nieve y en dirección a una tierra no demasiado lejos de su ubicación.

"y corte" dio por terminado el director para dejar de grabar toda la acción, uno de los hombres de reproducción comento su opinión de grabarlo todo.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras la princesa esta acostada en su cama inconsciente del estrés de sus recuerdos, kakashi estaba observando el collar de cristal (10 años, han pasado mucho tiempo) fue el pensamiento de kakashi.

Hasta que se vio interrumpido por el viejo que acompaña a la princesa lealmente "el barco ha llegado al muelle" aviso el viejo lo cual kakashi observo y dejo el collar encima del velador y se fue a fuera del cuarto.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Estuvo una conversación sobre lo sucedido en el país de las nieves, sobre sus historias y lo sucedido realmente hasta cuando llego el día del golpe de estado.

Pero es interrumpido por la princesa que ya estaba despierta y menciono una sola palabra lo cual naruto no lo tomo bien "hubiera preferido estar muerta" esas palabras cayo en la mente del joven naruto lo cual observo a sus ojos lo cual incomodo a la princesa por los ojos de naruto cuando la observaba estudiándola, como si el joven pudiera ver su alma.

"veo" dijo naruto captando la atención de todos en la sala "solo veo el miedo en sus ojos, tratando de suprimir el dolor con una máscara solo le causara más dolor, no sé lo que ocurrió en este país ni me importa, solo necesito una gota de su sangre y sabré la verdad" hablo naruto con voz hueca.

Esto incomodo a todos "naruto, no piense lo creo que estas insinuando" dijo kakashi peligrosamente serio.

Cosa que naruto ignoro y se paró de la mesa y se acercó a la chica lo cual kakashi se tensó listo para lanzarse contra naruto mientras la princesa sintió temor del joven chunin de pelo rubio, sasuki también se tensó al igual que sakura "solo córtate un poco el dedo y deja caer su gota de sangre en mi palma" dijo naruto seriamente la princesa trato de hacerse valiente, pero la mirada que le enviaba naruto la tenía nerviosa e insegura.

Ella iba a protestar, pero en un parpadeo ella sintió un pequeño dolor en su dedo, ella miro hacia su mano y vio sangre que salía de su pulgar donde la huella digital es un pequeño corte limpio mientras una gota de sangre cayó, pero lo atrapo naruto en su palma "que estas tratando de hacer" grito indignada, pero es silenciado por naruto lo cual cubrió su dedo en un parche de curación y miro la sangre con una mirada calculador lo cual intrigo a la princesa.

"consumir" dijo naruto, lo cual la sangre de la princesa en la palma de naruto se vio como la sangre es absorbida lo cual todos están viendo con sorpresa y luego naruto cerró los ojos y vio todo el recuerdo de la princesa hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que naruto abrió los ojos "me retiro, no tengo que proteger a alguna princesa que se encierra y escupe la tumba de su padre al igual que su pueblo, eres igual que tu tío siendo egoísta me pregunto qué caras pondrás cuando tenga la cabeza de tu tío en mis manos y ver como su sufrimiento se iría con él, es una promesa y yo nunca rompo una promesa" dijo naruto y se alejó en silencio con planes para hacer pagar al tirano por el sufrimiento de la princesa (esta batalla ya se hizo personal para mí) fue el último pensamiento de naruto para aislarse y crear en silencio unos 50 clones de sangres y henge en zorros de las nieves "ya saben lo que deben hacer" lo cual los zorros blancos asintieron y se dispersaron con dirección al palacio a espiar y tener reconocimiento de las zonas posibles asaltos, emboscadas y más.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Y así continuo el viaje peo esta vez en camiones, la princesa estaba dentro de una cabina especial para ella mirando por la ventana mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que dijo naruto y lo que el director dijo después de continuar. (si existen finales felices, pero debes luchar para lograrlo) esas palabras del director de la película le rebotaban en su cabeza, mientras la princesa observaba y seguía reflexionando, los vehículos subían por una montaña, estaban llegando a una cueva, pero se detuvieron para que alguno tenga que ir a hacer sus necesidades ya que no había baño, una vez listo y los vehículos se pusieron en marcha atravesando la cueva hasta llegar al otro lado del camino dejando la cueva atrás.

Pararon después con el director diciendo que este lugar seria grandioso para continuar con la película, pero uno de sus reproductores le dijeron que yukie había desaparecido.

El equipo 7 al escuchar eso y el director pidiéndole ayuda para encontrarla, el equipo fue en busca de la princesa.

Mientras eso ocurría, yukie corría por un bosque (olvídenlo no voy a hacerlo) fue el pensamiento de la princesa mientras corría por el bosque nevado.

Mientras con el equipo saltaba en roca en roca nevada kakashi observaba en su entorno "tenga la zona y búsquenla, si la encuentran avise por radio" mando kakashi mientras seguía saltando.

"entendido" dijeron los pupilos de kakashi mientras se dispersaban en zona aleatorias.

Naruto se detuvo y observo el bosque sospechosamente "byakugan" susurro mientras probaba su nuevo duojutsu adquirido a partir de la sangre de hinata (voy a probarlo ahora) fue el pensamiento de naruto mientras saltaba bajando de la montaña y entrar en el bosque con su byakugan activo y noto una especie de chacra alejándose (será ella) no tuvo tiempo de pensar mientras saltaba por una rama del árbol nevado y saltaba en rama en rama mientras notaba que se acercaba.

Mientras con yukie seguía corriendo hasta que piso una parte de la nieve que su pie quedo enterrado haciendo que la princesa se tropezara y cayera en la nieve hasta cerrar los ojos por el cansancio.

Mientras con naruto seguía en camino a donde la princesa estaba desactivo su byakugan ya que se estaba cansando por su primera vez ocupar este duojutsu, se sintió un poco mareado, pero bien.

Mientras con yukie escucho unos pasos que se acercaba, ella apoyo sus manos en la nieve y se levantó un poco y miro donde viene el sonido de las pisadas para observar a naruto con unos ojos neutros.

"vaya cuanto tiempo vas a escapar de su destino" dijo naruto neutralmente "ya vámonos nos están esperando" con eso dicho naruto se acercó donde yukie estaba y se dio la vuelta invitándola a llevarla por su espalda después la princesa se subió en naruto en su espalda mientras el joven naruto la acomodo y la sostuvo para que no se cayera y camino en dirección donde los otros deben estar, pues ya le informo a su equipo que la encontró y viene en camino de vuelta, lo cual ellos dijeron que lo van a esperar donde los otros están.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Pasaron una hora y naruto ya estaba dentro del túnel iba en camino hacia los otros en paso tranquilo.

"porque, porque siempre me estas siguiéndome" pregunto yukie abatida mientras era llevaba en la espalda de naruto.

"porque es mi misión" dijo naruto neutralmente mientras seguía caminando a paso tranquilo a través del túnel "no me importa cuanto lo odie siempre estaré detrás de usted" dijo naruto serio mientras seguía caminando "aunque quiere esconderse yo la voy a encontrar" dijo neutralmente mientras seguía caminando.

"arrástrame de regreso si quieres, pero lo único que are es actuar en la cámara, solamente are eso" dijo yukie mientras miraba a la nada.

"ja" se burló un poco por el comportamiento de yukie, pero escucharon un silbato de un tren.

Naruto se detuvo y miro a hacia atrás, pero noto en el suelo donde la nieve se está derritiendo y se mostraba la vía del tren, pero noto una pequeña cantidad de chacra en la vía, esto le dio mala espina a naruto y siguió con su camino, pero esta vez en trote.

"es un tren" dijo yukie lo cual naruto puso cara de palo preguntándose porque todos lo ven como un idiota sabía que era un tren, pero le dio curiosidad de que tipo.

"qué clase de tren" dijo naruto para luego notar que la cueva se está iluminando por el foco del tren "oh mierda" noto que iba más rápido el tren, así que naruto corrió agregándole chacra en sus piernas "sujétate" mando naruto mientras corría, pero el tren estaba a unos centímetros detrás de él, la princesa decía que no lo lograra y que iban a morir lo repetía cada paso que daba naruto, lo cual enfureció a naruto "quieres callarte" ladro ya arto de su actitud "incluso muerto igual completare esta misión no importa que" dijo naruto lo cual el zorro en su interior le dio un poco de su chacra para que su velocidad a aumentado (gracias kyubi) le dijo mentalmente al zorro lo cual el zorro respondió ( **ni un problema kit** ).

Y así naruto corría con la princesa aun en su espalda, yukie observo el final del túnel naruto también lo vio, pero el tren estaba pisándole los talones así que le agrego más chacra a sus piernas una vez en la entrada naruto salto a un lado justo a tiempo mientras el tren pasaba de largo.

Ambos respiraban yukie del susto de su vida de casi ser arroyado por un tren y naruto por su esfuerzo de correr.

Ambos observaron donde el tren se detuvo "largo tiempo de no verte koyuki" se escuchó una voz escuchada por los parlantes del tren.

"me lo imaginaba es doto" dijo la princesa lo cual naruto se puso serio y si uno fuera a notar los ojos de naruto cambiaron sus pupilas rasgada las de un animal, pero aún conservaba sus ojos azules zafiro mirando odio a donde el tren es.

"han pasado 10 años, ven conmigo no sea tímida déjeme ver tu rostro" se escuchó de nuevo, pero naruto se levantó mirándolo desafiante al igual que doto hizo a naruto.

Pero se escuchó una especie de avalancha y notaron unas grandes barras de metal que se desliza sobre la nieve he impacto en el tren llamando la atención de doto y de naruto junto con la princesa.

En las montañas se ven personas y el viejo que lo acompañaba vestido en forma de samurái "ahí lo tienen amigos nuestra amada princesa koyuki ha regresado a salvarnos con ella a nuestro lado la victoria es nuestra" dijo el viejo de lentes lo cual hubo un grito de alegría de los que lo acompañan.

"que sucede" se preguntó naruto luego escucho la princesa decir el nombre de quien hablo.

"sangayu" dijo la princesa.

El hombre viejo tomo el mango de su cintura y saco su katana levantándola en alto con una mirada seria y valor "escúchame doto esperábamos mucho tiempo para que llegara este día, sangayu asada y cincuenta guerreros te enfrentan para vengar nuestro líder caído lord sosetsu, ha llegado el final de tus días" luego otro grito de júbilo.

El hombre con el micrófono observaba seriamente "hmp creí haber matado a todos los indulgentes" dijo doto observando a los hombres vestido de samurái.

"mil disculpas mi señor, me asegurare de que tenga una muerte lenta y dolorosa" dijo el líder del asalto del otro día.

Doto sonrió un poco "no, con hombre como eso no valen la pena más para usar una gran aniquilación simple y rápida" dijo doto.

Luego los hombres vestidos de samuráis se lanzaron al ataque con sangayu gritar "al ataque" lo cual todos gritaron de acuerdo lanzándose hacia el tren con espada en mano.

Mientras eso ocurría los reproductores estaban ocultos grabando toda la acción, mientras ellos grababan, naruto observo como el tren emitió un sonido de clic y las puertas de los vagones se abrieron mostrando una especie de tipo de cañón, y unos ninjas estaban en posición del vagón cañón y le dieron unos giros de la palanca lo cual dispararon unas paredes de kunais lo cual impactaron a los hombres vestidos de samurái.

Naruto sintió tanta rabia recorrer por su cuerpo mientras veía como los hombres vestidos de samurái caían muerto con kunais en sus cuerpos mientras manchaban la nieve blanca con sangre de los hombres, naruto vio la masacre que sin querer sus manos explotaron en sangre y formándose las ya conocidas garras sangrienta lo cual asusto a la princesa que estaba detrás de él.

Doto miro la masacre con una sonrisa, empezó un poco de risa hasta convertirse una risa soplado por ver su obra.

Después de que pararon notaron a un hombre en pie apenas consciente lo cual reconocieron como sangayu asada, el hombre estaba herido con algunos kunais en su cuerpo, luego vio como una pared de la muerte venia hacia él, pero una fuma shuriken intercepto los kunais protegiéndolo lo cual el hombre cayo apenas consciente, naruto observo quien fue que lo salvo de esa muerte, pero vio quien era sasuki que saltaba a escondida y noto que lanzo un kunais papel explosivo lo cual dio en el vagón del tren y estallo, luego se escuchó otra explosión y vio una avalancha que se dirigía al tren, lo cual doto mando a que se movieran, el tren avanzo apenas con la avalancha e tapando un poco el tren pero logro pasar don el puente de riel era unos pocos más y se escuchó otra explosión en el puente lo cual el tren tuvo que abandonar unos de sus vagones al vacío para salvarse el resto, y se fueron de la vista.

Una vez seguro los reproductores salieron a la vista, lo cual empezaron a ayudar a los ninjas en busca de sobreviviente, una vez que naruto se acercó lo suficiente vio la sangre derramada en la nieve, naruto apretó el puño mirando a la nada, no estaba de ánimo de momento.

Al lado de él, sakura estaba observando todo lo sucedido "pobres" murmuro sakura lo cual naruto no la miro siguiendo ver en la nada perdido en sus pensamientos.

"eso pasa por no rendirse jamás, si no se hubieran enfrentado a doto esta masacre jamás hubiera ocurrido" dijo la princesa koyuki observando sin emoción lo cual naruto sintió el doble de rabia en su interior que quema.

Luego observaron que kakashi venia junto con los reproductores en una camilla de madera llevando al viejo sangayu que reposaba apenas vivo.

"mi princesa por favor perdóneme, nunca hubiera involucrado en esto, es solo que todos murieron aquí tuvieron una confianza absoluta, porque sabían que estaba viva, desde que era pequeña en aun ahora siempre confiaron en usted, ahora, al igual que yo, su noble y fiel siervo sangayu, así que debe confiar en usted siempre será nuestra esperanza más pura, por favor no gaste su lagrimas por mí, haa, aug" con esas palabras el viejo sangayu asada dio su último aliento.

Después de eso la princesa estaba sin emociones ante la pérdida de su siervo "fuiste un gran tonto, además sangayu no puedo llorar tú te quedaste con mis gotas" con eso la princesa se levantó "ya están satisfecho, regresemos, si se quedan aquí sus vidas estarán en peligro, volvamos a casa" dijo lo cual naruto ya estuvo suficiente.

"a casa, adonde, yo creía que esta era su casa, que tengo que hacer para que entienda que este es su hogar, ahora enfrenta a doto y poner su hogar en orden" exclamo naruto lo cual la princesa koyuki lo miro sin emociones.

"tú no sabes nada niño" dijo koyuki y se dio la vuelta "la primavera jamás llega a esta tierra, nuestras lagrimas se congelaron y el corazón lo endureció el frio" dijo koyuki sin mirar.

"pero usted es la única con el poder de cambiarlo, al menos eso es lo que creyó sangayu siempre no es así" dijo esta vez sakura mirando a la princesa.

"ya basta de insensateces" dijo la princesa koyuki lo cual comenzó a caminar, pero naruto lo le permitió.

"no espere un minuto" grito naruto lo cual le agarro la muñeca de la princesa koyuki dicha princesa no podía salir de su agarre.

"suéltame quieres naruto" grito la princesa logrando zafarse de las manos del joven chunin de pelo rubio.

Naruto gruño un poco pero luego vio detrás de la princesa una especie de nave flotante nunca antes visto en su vida, de la nave es un tipo de globo de aire con aletas y naruto observo el hombre robusto apuntando con sus manos de metal lo cual dicha mano salió disparada como un torpedo y atrapo a la princesa de la cintura para luego jalarla hacia la nave.

Luego vio a la kunoichi volando con sus alas de metal hecho de la armadura y lanzo kunais amarrado lo que parecía granitos de hielo.

Kakashi observo eso "cuidado" grito el jounin de pelo plateado lo cual sasuki a su lado se dispersaron justo a tiempo como el kunai hizo contacto con la nieve y salieron picos de hielo dispuesto a empalarlo, sakura también tuvo que salir del camino de los picos de hielo.

Sasuki aterrizo en un pico de hielo y miro a sakura "sakura donde esta naruto" pregunto un poco preocupada sasuki.

Sakura miro a sus lados y luego a la nave dirigible "oh no puede ser posible" dijo mirando en la nave.

Naruto logro lanzar un kunais con una cuerda lo cual se enganchó en una barra de metal y naruto estaba colgando de la cuerda "ja no han creído que se la llevarían así de fácil y así de sencillo" exclamo con sarcasmo lo cual naruto dio un impulso y lo sujeto con sus dientes (odio este jutsu, debo tener cuidado) "jutsu clones de sombra lo cual se multiplico y naruto se pudo subir a la nave.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras dentro de la cabina la princesa koyuki estaba sentado en un sofá con los ojos cerrado con molestia "te has puesto muy hermosa koyuki, dime princesita traes el cristal hexagonal" pregunto doto mirando a su sobrina.

"si" respondió sin emoción la princesa koyuki lo cual doto sonrió un poco en esto.

"bien eso es lo único que queda del clan kazajana y es la llave que me llevara a su tesoro" dijo doto lo cual llamo la curiosidad de koyuki.

"la llave de que" pregunto ella lo cual doto sonrió a eso.

"cuando libere a este pueblo de las manos de tu padre la economía del clan kazajana estaba en quiebra, yo sabía que sosetsu había escondido sus riquezas en algún lado las busque por mucho tiempo y finalmente las encontré están escondida en el glaciar de arcoíris, hay un tipo de cerradura que se abre con el cristal hexagonal" dijo doto lo cual gano un mal ojo de koyuki "una vez que tenga la fortuna de los kazajanas nuestro pueblo tendrá una gran superioridad militar que las cinco grandes naciones" dijo doto con una sonrisa lo cual es interrumpido por naruto.

"claro que no" exclamo naruto mostrándose después de escuchar la conversación de doto.

"tu" dijo sorprendida koyuki de ver a naruto aquí en el dirigible lo cual doto mostro molestia a naruto.

"como demonios entraste aquí" dijo doto lo cual naruto sonrió oscuramente lo cual le gano mal espina.

"nunca subestime a un ninja" dijo naruto mientras pensaba (mi plan está funcionando, solo espero que mi clon de sangre que está oculto y apuesto que nos está siguiendo, que bueno que cree un sello de chacra para que durara incluso si tengo en agotamiento chacra) fue el pensamiento de naruto mientras se dejaba atrapar por los cables ninjas de los ninjas enemigos ocultos, y dejarse que lo golpeen en la cabeza con el brazo de metal del ninja robusto, por suerte naruto le agrego chacra en la superficie de la cabeza para endurecerlo antes del golpe.

Detrás de naruto la puerta se abrió y mostro varios clones de sombra amarrados, el ninja líder se posó al lado de su líder doto y se arrodillo "mis disculpas señor, como puede ver la pequeña alimaña no solo era una" dijo el ninja lo cual doto miro sorprendido.

"vaya que sorpresa conoce el jutsu múltiple clones de sombra" dijo doto mirando al rubio ninja.

"desconozco a este mocoso, pero su nivel de chacra no implica peligro alguno" dijo el ninja robusto mirando a naruto.

"se me ocurre algo, podamos probar el dispositivo con el" sugirió el ninja líder lo cual doto miro en pensamiento.

"mmm, podría ser un experimento interesante" con eso dicho doto dio el visto bueno a su ninja lo cual una pequeña compuerta se abrió en la pared mostrando una especie de gramaje grueso con un símbolo de ying-yang en el centro de color azul y rojo.

El ninja tomo el dispositivo y lo separo mostrando unos rayos de electricidad luego de acercarse a naruto espero que su compañero lo levantara y que estaba en rodilla, una vez que naruto miro al líder ninja vio cómo se acercaba y le golpeo en el estómago con el extraño aparato y luego girarlo lo cual salieron una especie tentáculos y se aferraron en naruto enterrando sus puntas en el estómago que curiosamente estaba encima del sello donde contiene el demonio zorro de los nueves colas, después que se sujetaran en naruto emitió electricidad haciendo que naruto gruñía de dolor insoportable.

"que es eso" pregunto koyuki mirando un poco preocupada por naruto.

"le quitaremos su chacra, esa cosa absorberá las reservas de su cuerpo y quedar ilimitado a no quedar energía, una vez que este activado no puede ser roto ni destruido no hay manera" respondió doto mirando impasible a naruto lo cual naruto dejo de gruñir y se sintió débil.

Naruto de nuevo cayó al suelo, pero más débil que nunca "mis fuerzas comienzan a desaparecer" murmuro en dolor naruto lo cual sus clones que vieron se dispersaron transfiriendo los recuerdos a los clones de sangre que lo estaba siguiendo como forma de zorro de las nieves los cincuenta zorros de las nieves siguieron al líder de la manda que tenía más chacra gracia al papel especial que le dio el original.

Mientras en la nave, vemos a los ninjas enemigos viendo a naruto que se quejaba en dolor "ya no tienes el aspecto de un poderoso ninja, ahora eres un niño" dijo el líder de los ninjas lo cual naruto le gruño.

"ma…maldito" con eso cerro los ojos con un solo pensamiento (espero que mi planta funciones) con eso que do inconsciente para descansar y recuperar lo poco de energía para luego ocuparlo más tarde y buscar un punto débil de este aparato.

"ahora si no te importa entrégame el cristal" dijo doto lo cual koyuki se dio la vuelta y tomo su collar y se lo saco sin ningún comentario y se lo entrego a doto lo cual sonrió de forma espeluznante, pero observo el cristal muy detenidamente con la cara seria "que es esto" dijo mostrando ninguna alegría luego agarro el cuello de koyuki y la acerco hacia él "no estoy jugando que es esto, que no nota que es falso" grito doto acercando el cristal en su mano lo cual koyuki observo.

"eso es imposible" luego recordó sobre kakashi viendo en su habitación y tomando el cristal en su mano lo cual solo dijo "kakashi hatake".

"que" grito doto lo cual es escuchado por los tres ninjas del asalto de la otra vez.

"creo que tiene sentido, kakashi hatake es muy astuto no me extraña que haya ocurrido algo así" dijo el líder de los ninjas.

"no hay que preocuparnos lo atraparemos dentro de poco" dijo la kunoichi mirando sin emoción.

"eso no será necesario" dijo doto lo cual llamo la atención de los tres ninjas, lo cual empujo a koyuki lejos y miro con una media sonrisa "para que molestarnos si su aparecerá muy pronto, hasta entonces solo hay que esperar, kukukukuku" se rio doto apretando el cristal falso en su mano lo cual lo rompió en fragmentos.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Nos fijamos en una especie de torre negro, dentro de la torre se puede ver celdas y esqueletos aquí y allá, nos fijamos en naruto en una celda que está colgando con los brazos hacia arriba y con cadenas.

Naruto trata de zafarse, pero envió una pequeña cantidad de chacra lo cual el objeto puesto en su estómago emitió otra descarga lo cual lo hizo gruñir de dolor "genial lo que faltaba no tengo poder" gruño naruto mirando a su estómago "creo si tuviera en mi arsenal un jutsu de escape seria sin ningún problema" luego se le ocurrió algo con toda su fuerza levanto su pierna y saco desde la plantilla de su sandalia una especie de metal para lijar hierro especial que ha estado guardado en caso de ser capturado, luego escucho pasos y oculto dentro de su cuello de la chaqueta y se quedó calmado y cerrando los ojos, espero hasta que escucho una celda abriéndose abrió un poco sus ojo derecho para mirar y vio a la princesa koyuki siendo encerrada una celda enfrente de él, espero hasta que los guardias se fueran y abandonaran la zona, una vez que se fueron miro a la princesa koyuki.

Lo cual la princesa estuvo tranquila y luego noto la mirada de alguien que lo observaba y miro quien era y noto a naruto colgando.

"te lo mereces" dijo la princesa koyuki lo cual naruto miro impasible.

"si y usted también" dijo con sarcasmo ignorando a la princesa lo cual naruto empezó a planear una ruta de escape.

"ya lo sé" dijo koyuki sentada en su rincón lo cual naruto pensó antes para entablar una conversación.

"usted dijo que aquí no existe la primavera, que quiso decir" pregunto naruto para ver si le puede dar sentido a esta princesa amargada según él.

"cuando llegue la primavera lo veras koyuki, mi padre decía eso" dijo koyuki lo cual ambos pudieron ver el recuerdo, koyuki por que sus memorias aun las tenías y naruto por lo que adquirió, así que ambos estuvieron un flash back

Xxxxxxx (flash back) Xxxxxxx

"padre que es primavera" pregunto una koyuki de niña mirando a su padre.

"oh es cierto, tu no conoces la primavera querida hija" dijo el padre de koyuki mirando a su hija "koyuki si cierras los ojos trata de imaginarte rodeada de flores" con eso la pequeña koyuki cerro los ojos "dime no es precioso" dijo el padre de la pequeña koyuki "ahora corre por el campo tan rápido como puedas" dijo de nuevo el padre de koyuki lo cual la pequeña niña levanto los brazos y se imaginaba corriendo por las flores y jugando al avioncito con sus brazos "y bien acaso no te hace sentir cálida y feliz" pregunto el padre de koyuki lo cual la niña asintió feliz "eso es la primavera" termino lo cual la niña abrió los ojos y miro a su padre que estaba sentado "y si tú nunca te rindes si crees en el futuro seguramente llegara la primavera" termino el padre lo cual la pequeña koyuki miro a su padre con curiosidad.

Xxxxxxx (fin flash back) Xxxxxxx

"pero a esta tierra no llega la primavera, mi padre murió y hui de la tierra de las nieves dejé de creer, yo siempre corría y siempre mentía a todos sin darme cuenta que me mentía a mí misma, toda mi vida ha sido una gran farsa, es por eso que siendo actriz encontré la manera de salir de este mundo" dijo koyuki lo cual naruto saco desde su boca una especie de metal para lijar y con todas sus fuerzas llego arriba y empezó con su boca sujetándola y moverlo a un lado en lado tratando de gastarla.

Koyuki miro a naruto, pero luego el metal en su boca se perdió en el suelo "mierda" se quejó naruto mirando su objeto de escape lejos de él.

"te lo dije, a fin de cuentas, solo te queda rendirte" dijo koyuki lo cual cerro los ojos y abrazándose a si misma tratar de conservar el calor.

Naruto miro en pensamiento seriamente, pero se le ocurrió algo "apuesto que es más sencillo, una vez que ya lo hiciste" dijo naruto recordando su pasado. Vemos sombras de personas y un pequeño naruto mirando al vacío sentado en un columpio mientras miraba la sombra de personas pasar "antes nunca nadie se preocupaba por mí, pero yo seguí insistiendo, yo solía pensar que no había rincón en este mundo para mí, pero" luego naruto trato de enviar chacra lo cual emitió otra descarga eléctrica "daaaaug" grito de dolor naruto "pero yo seguí" dijo naruto lo cual salió un recuerdo de él he iruka junto comiendo ramen "buscando amigos" luego los recuerdos sobre cómo era genin de konoha antes de los exámenes de chunin "insistí y jamás me rendí" siguió recordando de los equipo 8, 7, 9 y 10, del equipo siete con kakashi, sasuki, sakura, del equipo 8, kurenai, kiba, sino, hinata, del equipo nueve, maito gai, rock lee, tenten, neji y los del equipo diez, asuma, shikamaru, ino, chougi "y pasaron cosas buenas" seguía naruto mientras recordaba al viejo sapo pervertido sanin jiraiya y la vieja tsunade, luego naruto emitió mas chacra lo cual el aparato en su estómago emitió una descarga mayor haciéndolo gruñir de dolor y gritar "cuando te rindes tus sueños y esperanza se van" grito naruto emitiendo más chacra y forzando las cadenas mientras era electrocutado por el aparato en su estómago.

"ya basta" grito koyuki lo cual observaba como más electricidad se hacía visible en el cuerpo de naruto mientras el joven chunin forzaba las cadenas de sus manos y de sus pies que estaban amarrado en el suelo y vio como naruto subía un poco tirando sus piernas hacia arriba "naruto" susurro y vio como naruto rompió las cadenas de sus manos y caer al suelo.

"jeje, ahora sí, salgamos de aquí" dijo naruto levantándose, pero al tocar las barras emitió una gran descarga eléctrica "gaaaa" luego salió disparado hacia atrás y se dejó descansar un rato.

Mostramos de nuevo la torre palacio de color negro pero una explosión se escuchó al lado de la pared.

Un ninja se fue hacia su líder "señor nos están atacando" dijo un ninja que se postro mientras doto estaba sentado en el trono de su hermano.

"hmp, kakashi al fin llegaste y justo a tiempo" dijo doto mientras los ninjas fueron hacer a sus deberes.

En la celda naruto escucho la explosión y escucho pasos que se acercaban a su celda (es ahora o nunca) fue el pensamiento de naruto mientras esperaba en el suelo paciente.

"oye este ya se" dijo un ninja sacando un papel en la cerradura y meter la llave y abrirlo y entrar los dos ninjas enemigos y tomar el cuerpo de naruto para darlo vuelta, pero naruto sin previo aviso lo golpeo a ambos con un dejándolo noqueado "huag" se quejaron los ninjas enemigos y caer al suelo inconsciente mientras naruto tenía las llaves de las celdas en sus manos.

Koyuki observo a naruto con las llaves en sus manos mientras el joven chunin lo hacía girar con un dedo "hmp, le dije que no subestimaban a un ninja" declaro naruto con una sonrisa mientras agarraba las llaves con fuerzas.

Lo cual koyuki gano una pequeña sonrisa por como naruto hacia el papel del héroe y eso que no estaba en una película, dejo su imaginación hacia atrás y vio como naruto abrió la celda de koyuki "venga vámonos de este lugar" dijo naruto lo cual estiro la mano y la princesa koyuki lo tomo ayudándola a levantarse, una vez que la princesa se levantó partieron corriendo hacia la salida donde se ve el elevador una vez dentro el elevador subió al último piso y partieron por un puente lo cual vieron un kunais con una soga enrollarse en una barra de metal y un ninja apareció lo cual naruto se fue a hacer frente al ninja.

Lo cual dicho ninja eludió "espera, espera naruto soy yo" dijo el ninja con la voz de kakashi lo cual naruto se detuvo reconociendo la voz y espero al que ninja se quitó la manta encima de él revelando a kakashi.

"kakashi-sensei" dijo naruto de alivio lo cual el ninja que copia miro a su pupilo chunin.

"perdón por hacerlo esperar, pensé que se encuentra bien princesa" dijo kakashi lo cual koyuki le molesto.

"si, si, tu cambiaste mi cristal por uno falso sin decirme" dijo koyuki lo cual kakashi suspiro.

"si lo siento mucho, pero supuse que eso era lo que buscaban" dijo kakashi entregándole el verdadero cristal hexagonal.

Lo cual la princesa miro su collar "todo por esta cosa" dijo koyuki lo cual detrás de naruto donde iban aparecieron sakura y sasuki.

"sakura, sasuki" saludo naruto colocándose su porta kunais donde debería estar lo cual kakashi miro detrás de el para ver al resto de sus estudiantes.

"esta zona está infectada de guardias" dijo sakura lo cual todos asintieron viendo eso koyuki grito sobre otra salida y la siguieron, después de llegar, pero la luz se ilumino.

"vaya bien hecho koyuki" dijo doto sentado en su trono lo cual la princesa se dirigía hacia doto kakashi trato de impedirlo.

"espere" grito kakashi estar dispuesto a perseguirla, pero los tres conocidos ninjas del asalto anterior intervinieron cortándole el paso "no puede ser" murmuro kakashi mirando sin hacer nada.

La princesa entrego el collar a doto y miro hacia el grupo sobre todo a naruto "no debería sorprenderse tanto de todos modos soy una actriz" dijo koyuki con orgullo lo cual de todo el equipo naruto pudo ver el plan a través de sus ojos.

"ahí lo tienen otra brillante interpretación de la gran yukie fuyikaze" naruto miro a doto, pero prefirió seguirle el juego a koyuki así que gruño.

"si todo fue un teatro" dijo koyuki lo cual saco de su manga oculta la pequeña katana de viejo sangayu y desenvainarla y correr hacia doto y enterrarla donde el corazón debe estar "yo te lo advertí soy actriz" dijo koyuki lo cual doto gruño.

"me engañaste" grito doto agarrando a koyuki en su garganta lo cual naruto miro perturbado sin hacer nada por ayudar.

"princesa" grito naruto tratando de llegar a ella, pero el robusto se interpuso.

"siempre supe naruto que si regresaba a esta tierra iba a morir aquí, pero al menos lo intente" dijo koyuki a penas respirar y tratar de forzar a doto hacia la orilla.

"siga intentando no deje de luchar" grito naruto mientras trataba de formular un plan para evadir a los ninjas enemigos.

"naruto te agradezco ya que por ti pude dejar de evadir, al menos, al final" dijo koyuki lo cual naruto miro como ya casi se caían a la orilla.

"no, porque aún sigue evadiendo no entregue su vida así de fácil" exclamo naruto, pero el ninja robusto se interpuso, pero naruto lo evadió de momento, pero los otros ninjas lo encerraron en un círculo "mierda".

Lo siento padre, sangayu" dijo koyuki para luego dejarse caer junto con doto para luego naruto ver en cámara lenta todo hasta caer al suelo con un ruido sordo.

"koyuki" grito naruto viendo a koyuki en el suelo apenas consciente naruto encontró una manera de zafarse de los ninjas, pero una vez cerca de koyuki el doto se interpuso y lo golpeo con su brazo apartándolo de koyuki.

"kukukukuku, creíste que podrías acabar conmigo con este juguetito" dijo doto sacándose la túnica y caer la cuchilla donde estaba el pecho de doto y mostrar debajo de su túnica una armadura chacra, pero diferente a las demás "correcto es una armadura de chacra, pero lo último del prototipo" dijo doto lo cual se acercó a koyuki lo cual se quejaba de dolor, pero naruto gruño a doto.

"no te atrevas a tocarlas con tus sucias manos" grito naruto lo cual se lanzó al ataque, pero doto envió un puñetazo a naruto alejándolo y caer débil naruto por su chacra débil sellado por el aparato.

"naruto" grito koyuki mirando preocupado a naruto.

"no pierdas tu tiempo hasta tu más simple reserva de chacra ha quedado sellada" hablo doto mientras la princesa koyuki se trató de liberar de doto golpeando su torso que está cubierto de la armadura de chacra "vámonos koyuki más allá del arcoíris" con eso dicho el techo empezó a derrumbarse y doto junto con koyuki como rehén salieron volando gracias a la armadura de ultima prototipo.

Naruto se levantó rápidamente con rabia irradiaba en él y lanzo un kunais con una cuerda ninja especial "no dejare que te escapes" grito naruto lo cual koyuki estiro el brazo y el kunais se enredó en el brazo de koyuki lo cual salieron naruto se firmó fuertemente y salió volando.

Escapando del derrumbe del palacio de color negro, una vez que se escaparon doto miro hacia abajo y vio a naruto colgando de la cuerda ninja lo cual doto gruño de molestia "pequeño mocoso" dijo lo cual se devolvió y corto la soga lo cual naruto cayo hacia el bosque.

Koyuki observo con miedo de como naruto caía hacia el suelo "naruto" grito koyuki con preocupación del joven chunin cayendo.

Mientras con naruto maldecía por este pedazo de basura en su estómago que le impedía utilizar chacra y se estaba acercando al suelo rápidamente, pero vio los cincuenta clones en forma de zorros de las nieves lo cual los clones de sangre atraparon a naruto en el aire justo a tiempo ante de que caiga, una vez que aterrizaron seguro el clon de sangre que lideraba miro el mal estado de su creador "yo jefe, te ves peor como una de nuestras secciones de sparring" bromeo el clon lo cual el naruto original sonrió a medias.

"qué bueno que lo encuentros chicos, necesito que me lleven volando detrás de doto" dijo naruto lo cual el clon de sangre asintió en respuesta.

El clon se dirigió al resto de los 49 clones de sangre incluyéndose siendo 50 en total, los clones deshicieron el henge de zorro miro muy firme al clon que lideraba "muy bien soldados, desplieguen sus alas sangrientas vamos a ir detrás de nuestro enemigo" exclamo el clon de sangre lo cual de sus espalda explotaron sangre y se formaron las ya conocidas alas sangrientas, mientras el clon de sangre líder del grupo tomo a su creador y salieron despegando detrás de doto como un enjambre de clones volaron hacia el destino donde doto fue con el naruto original guiándolo en que parte se fueron la última vez que lo vio.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Una vez que naruto diviso como unas grandes torres de hielo como forma de espejo lo cual naruto observo a los reproductores de película dirigiéndose hacia la zona naruto mando a que lo bajaran junto a los reproductores.

Mientras los chicos se acercaban donde la acción de ocurrir, noto sombra debajo y miraron hacia arriba viendo al ninja naruto junto con unas 50 réplicas de sí mismo "yo muchacho" saludo el viejo que estaba a cargo para las películas una vez que el clon dejo a naruto el viejo miro el aspecto del ninja "estas hecho una mierda que ocurrió allí" pregunto viendo el estado de naruto.

"digamos que tengo asuntos personales con una cierto doto, me pueden llevar allá por favor donde se está desplegando las luces" dijo naruto lo cual el viejo hombre observo y vio donde naruto estaba apuntando.

"por supuesto" dijo mientras seguían con el vehículo hacia la dirección donde apunto naruto.

(ahora debo buscar una manera de deshacerme de esta plaga que obstruye mi chacra) fue el pensamiento de naruto mientras pensaba una solución, ( **y si ocupas mi chacra, quizás podemos sobrecargarlo y así se destruirá** ) se escuchó la voz profunda en su cabeza (podría funcionar, pero quiero verle la cara de doto cuando sepa que su basura no sirvió de nada para obstruirme el chacra, y le daré una peor pesadilla, verán a un verdadero monstruo sangriento lo cual pedirá clemencia a que lo mate) pensó oscuramente naruto lo cual se escuchó una risa del zorro ( **me agradas kit, vamos a mostrarles lo fuerte que es el jinchuriky del kyubi puede hacer** ) termino el zorro lo cual naruto sonrió a eso, una vez cerca de la zona, escucharon la exclamación de doto de frustración lo cual naruto aprovecho hacer su entrada "koyuki" grito naruto bajándote del vehículo y corriendo hacia doto y se detuvo en una zona a unos 6 metros de donde se mostró doto mirándolo.

Los clones de sangre sabían lo que tenían que hacer, colarse y sacar a la princesa koyuki del fuego cruzado, mientras aterrizaban más atrás de naruto lo cual con la neblina no los podía ver doto aprovecharon de transformarse en zorros de las nieves otra vez y rodearon los bloques de espejos y se posicionaron listo para atacar.

Mientras el original miraba a doto seriamente "naruto" dijo koyuki lo cual doto ya era más que molesto está furioso y naruto salió corriendo en dirección a doto.

El criminal con la armadura del ultimo prototipo hizo señales con las manos "estilo de hielo; ráfaga de dragón negro" con eso dicho doto envió un puñetazo en el aire en dirección a naruto lo cual se creó un dragón hecho de hielo negro.

Lo cual impacto en naruto (eso es crea que me puedes ganar, tu arrogancia causara tu caída) fue el pensamiento de naruto mientras se dejó golpear un poco y salto al aire mientras se levantó neblina del impacto y naruto se dejó caer boca abajo en el suelo.

"naruto" grito koyuki con preocupación en su voz mientras los reproductores se preocuparon con el joven chunin rubio.

"que sucede apenas sentí cosquillas" dijo naruto dolorido pues ocupo un poco de su chacra en sus piernas lo cual salto y lo electrocuto en el proceso, pero con la neblina nadie lo vio (vamos enójate doto, quiero verte tu rabia) fue el pensamiento de naruto mientras se levantaba entumecido por la electrocución por el aparato en su estómago.

"naruto ya basta si no te detienes te va a matar" dijo koyuki lo cual naruto sabia eso, pero no le importaba, lo que le importaba ahora es hacer pagar a doto por sus crímenes.

"koyuki confié en mí, cuando dije que te mostrare la cabeza de doto en mis manos es cuando la esperanza se cumplió y mi promesa siempre se cumple, nunca voy a mi palabra" dijo naruto seriamente lo cual causo a doto a enfadarse (vamos bastardo enójate, así será la presa fácil para mi) fue el pensamiento de naruto, el zorro empezó a enviarle chacra demoniaco a naruto lo cual se escuchó un crac del aparato rompiéndose un poco por la sobre carga.

Doto se dio cuenta "como es, que, es imposible, su chacra comienza a liberarse" dijo doto impresionado y frustrado lo cual apretó los diente con rabia y se lanzó hacia naruto gritando una vez enfrente de naruto "muere" grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras golpeaba a naruto, dicho chunin lo bloqueo con sus brazos cruzándose y protegiéndose el torso del impacto.

El golpe fue poderoso incluso naruto juro escuchar sus brazos en agrietamiento y es enterrado en el agua congelada rompiendo el hielo donde estaba parado en el proceso, lo cual se hundió lentamente en las aguas congeladas (ahora kyubi).

Mientras arriba doto observaba tranquilamente, pero se escuchó un sonido de millar de aves y vieron a sasuki corriendo hacia doto y trato de perforarlo en el pecho lo cual es protegido por una especie de escudo invisible lo cual estaba a 30centimetros del impacto, pero se escuchó un crac sin que doto se diera cuenta "chidori" grito sasuki mientras su brazo derecho ya tenía electricidad y convoco a otro lo mismo en su mano libre lo cual lo tiro hacia adelante haciendo un chidori grande pero doto ya estuvo suficiente de esta mierda.

El hombre golpeo a sasuki enviándolo a volar contra una roca estrellándola "realmente creíste que un jutsu tan patético como ese podría hacerme algo" dijo doto con orgullo a su armadura sin darse cuenta de una grieta en el símbolo ying-yang en él.

Sasuki cayo, pero murmuro lo suficientemente alto como para que naruto escuchara "naruto su armadura ya está fracturada, el resto es cosa tuya" susurro dejándose caer de cansancio.

Mientras con naruto escucho a su amante siendo herido le causo mucha rabia, el aparato se rompió en pedazo al gran sobre cargas de chacra del kyubi (nadie se mete con mi pareja y sale como si nada, estilo sangriento; jutsu garras sangrientas) sus manos y sus brazos entero explotaron en sangre formándose unos brazos rojizos sangriento espeluznante, sus garras se ven más afiladas que antes como para cortar un diamante en bruto por la mitad, con eso naruto salió disparado como un torpedo impulsado con su chacra demoniaco hacia un destino, doto.

En la superficie doto se devolvía a paso lento, pero sintió un temblor, más bien todos lo sintieron "he qué es eso" dijo doto mirando como un aura rojiza subía a la superficie y salió del agua, en ese momento los zorros de las nieves rodearon a doto y unos tres se pusieron delante de koyuki en forma protectora "que" grito viendo la situación en que estaba.

Los zorros desaparecieron en una nube de humo y es remplazada por los clones de sangre de naruto lo cual sorprendieron a todos "el jefe no estará contento de esto" dijo el clon de sangre mientras sus brazos explotaron en sangre y se formaron unos brazos de aspecto sangriento al estilo demoniaco al igual que el clon los otros siguieron el ejemplo.

Naruto cayó en frente de doto mientras sus ojos azules son remplazados por el mangekyo sharingan "llego tu hora doto" dijo naruto oscuramente mientras los otros clones saltaron en el aire.

Doto estaba furioso "ahora acabare contigo, ráfaga de dragones gemelos" grito doto lo cual apareció unos dragones negros en dirección a naruto y sus clones de sangre.

Lo cual dichos dragones se transformaron un tornado negro gigante con naruto y los clones de sangre dentro del tornado que causaba daño de cortes, pero nada grave en ellos como para disiparlos.

Una vez que todo paso doto se rio, pero paro de reírse para ver a dos narutos sobreviniente del ataque, la sangre estaba alrededor de doto lo cual no le causo gracia tenía un mal presentimiento otro clon de sangre apareció a su espalda lo cual salto y se pegó detrás de doto sujetándolo con fuerza con sus brazos y garras sangrienta arañando la armadura "jefe te toca" grito el clon mientras sujetaba a doto por detrás, vieron los dos naruto delante de doto haciendo una esfera de chacra lo cual emitió un arcoíris de la esfera y parece que le dio más poder que antes, los dos naruto corrieron hacia al frente.

"maldita plaga, que demonios eres" grito doto lo cual naruto a unos centímetros cerca, doto golpeo al clon de sangre, pero a naruto original no.

"soy naruto de las garras sangrienta, ahora muere doto, ransengan" grito naruto con todo el poder impactando en el pecho de doto lo cual se creó una especie de tornado por el puro poder del ataque lo cual destrozo la armadura he hizo contacto en el pecho destruyendo a doto por dentro y su corazón siendo desgarrado por el ataque lo cual exploto en un poderoso tornado y se estrelló contra unos de los grandes espejos destrozándolo y haciendo un cráter considerable u doto cayó muerto al suelo.

Una vez que paso naruto se acercó a su sangre "consumir" murmuro naruto apoyando sus manos al suelo donde la sangre es y viendo como toda la sangre fue consumida por naruto mas por las personas que gravaron todo, su equipo y la princesa dejando ni una gota de sangre a la vista.

Luego la nieve como arte de magia desapareció y es reemplazado por pasto, el reproductor de películas que gravo toda la acción solo una cosa dijo "increíble".

El viejo hombre que está a cargo de esto solo asintió en acuerdo, mientras la princesa koyuki miro el cambio luego miro al aire y vio una especie de grabación de video lo cual todos vieron. las palabras de su padre la respuesta que ella dio cuando era niña después de la grabación koyuki mirando el cielo despejado comenzó a reírse de alegría de por fin ser libre de su tristeza y soledad, mientras con naruto miraba el cielo donde la grabación una vez fue "eso si es un final feliz" dijo naruto agotado para luego cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la primavera en este país y la tranquilidad al cual trajo.

 **(Alerta misión/ consumado)**

 **Llevar a yukie fujikaze al país de las nieves**

 **(Sub misión)**

 **Protege a koyuki de los ninjas enemigos**

 **Descubre el plan de doto**

 **Levanta la esperanza a koyuki**

 **derrota a doto**

 **Recompensa: evolución jutsu; garras sangrientas, jutsu adquirida: estilo de hielo dragón contra tigre, 500000 experiencia, 500000 reputación país de las nieves, 30000 ryo.**

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Después de la misión exitosa y volver hacia konoha, naruto se fue hacia el distrito uchiha junto con sasuki para descansar, naruto se detuvo y miro a una zona aleatoria lo cual se percató por su amante, naruto se dio cuenta de esto "adelántate estaré allí en breve" dijo naruto lo cual sasuki asintió sin ningún comentario.

Una vez fuera de vista naruto se dirigió hacia un campo de entrenamiento, se demoró una hora para llegar y allí vio a takeru erumazu sentado esperando "hola naruto, que bueno que has llegado, te tengo algo especial para ti" dijo el hombre lo cual naruto se acercó a él.

Una vez cerca takeru erumazu le entrego un pergamino lo cual naruto lo miro con curiosidad "y esto" pregunto lo cual la deidad solo dijo unas palabras que se le quedaran grabado para siempre.

"este es para tu formación de ki, estás listo para adquirir este conocimiento y dejar de este mundo naruto, y para eso tienes que abandonar a tus seres queridos, entrena todo lo que puedas te veré pronto, cuando eso suceda iremos detrás de los bijuus para sellarlo en ti naruto, es parte esencial para enfrentarte a él y te enseñare un jutsu especial para no poner en peligro a los carceleros de estos bijuus, te convertirás en un ninja renegado, dime estas dispuesto a abandonar a todos constar para salvarlos" dijo seriamente la deidad lo cual naruto se quedó en pensamiento, dudas se podía ver en sus ojos, la tristeza sobre todo.

"que pasara con sasuki" pregunto naruto mirando inseguro lo cual el hombre suspiro sabiendo lo que debe responder.

"tendrás que dejarla, no importa que tan doloroso que puedas sentir, tu eres el único capaz de superarme y derrotar a él, si él sabe que tienes alguna conexión de ti, lo usara como en tu contra, sé que es difícil naruto" dijo el hombre encapuchado.

Naruto miro al suelo en el pensamiento, mientras algunas lágrimas le corrían por sus ojos "estoy listo" susurro naruto secándose las lágrimas su decisión será perjudicial para él, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, este hombre confía en él, no debe dudar incluso si tiene que enfrentarse a sus seres queridos.

"bien, te daré este conocimiento del jutsu" dijo takeru lo cual de sus manos empezó a reunir partículas de luz dorada y lo lanzo a naruto lo cual, naruto es elevado del suelo y unos aros dorados lo sujetaban sentía la presión con un grito naruto se liberó y las partículas de luz entraron en él "este jutsu se llama, arte divina; sellado de luz, este es un poderoso sello lo cual evita a los jinchuriky morir en el proceso de ser extraído y quitarles los bijuus de su interior y sellarlos en ti pero tendrás que ganarte las confianzas de ellos para que te ayuden en el camino al que vas" explico la deidad.

"y ese camino es" pregunto naruto lo cual el hombre se dio la vuelta irse mientras unas palabras salieron de su boca.

"el camino entre la luz y la oscuridad, lo cual ya estás en él" dijo lo cual en un destello de luz desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Naruto miro a la nada mientras sus pensamientos seguían, sus dudas se llenaban, pero si él lo necesita tanto, incluso si el mundo está en peligro, no debe dudar, tiene que hacerse más fuerte si es para protegerlos a todos.

Con eso en mente naruto guardo su pergamino dentro del chaleco chunin y se fue a descansar, de momento tendrá que ser distante o aprovechar al máximo con sus amigos, él pensó que sería mejor la primera.

 **Hola espero que como modo de disculpa he hecho esta historia, el siguiente capítulo será interesante por decir lo menos, así que soy terocmaster y espero que sea de su agrado la historia, subiré las habilidades de naruto actualizado.**

 **Naruto lvl 56**

 **Habilidades ninja:**

 **Kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Taju kage bushin no jutsu (lvl 60)**

 **Velocidad chacra (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu (lvl 45)**

 **Sensor de chacra (lvl 45)**

 **Patada chacra (lvl 24)**

 **Instinto asesino (lvl 60)**

 **Detector de mentira (lvl 3)**

 **Instinto animal (lvl 15)**

 **Transformación chacra (lvl 15)**

 **Arte ninja: lluvia de la muerte explosiva (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu garra sangrienta (lvl 60)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu escudo sangriento (lvl 42)**

 **Estilo sangriento: defensa sangrienta (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento: armadura sangrienta (lvl 29)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu espada sangrienta (lvl 9)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu clones de sangre (lvl 63)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangrienta (lvl 44)**

 **Estilo sangriento: consumir (lvl 37)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu criatura de sangre (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu ala sangriento (lvl 17)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu cola de sangre (lvl 17)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu tentáculos de sangre (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu bola de agua (lvl 29)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu clones de agua (lvl 29)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu látigo de agua (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu transformación modo dragón (lvl 3)**

 **Fuinjutsu (lvl 62)**

 **Trampa (43)**

 **Cautela (43)**

 **Agua caminar chacra (28)**

 **Árbol caminar chacra (54)**

 **Sexy no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Mente del gamer (lvl max)**

 **Observar (lvl 54)**

 **Detector de genjutsu (lvl 30)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino (lvl 40)**

 **Henge (lvl max)**

 **Kawarimi (lvl max)**

 **Shurikenjutsu (lvl max)**

 **Kunais explosivo (lvl max)**

 **Afinidad viento (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de viento: jutsu bala de viento (lvl 22)**

 **Afinidad agua (lvl 30)**

 **Afinidad sangre (lvl 40)**

 **Afinidad fuego (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego (lvl 6)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bala de fuego (lvl 6)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu fénix de fuego (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu dragón de fuego (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad tierra (lvl 6)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu clones de tierra (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu muro de tierra (lvl 3)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu dragón de tierra (lvl 5)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu picos de tierra (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu terremoto (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad rayo (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu zorro eléctrico (lvl 8)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu lanza rayo (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu gran lanza rayo (lvl1)**

 **Estilo de rayo; espada eléctrico (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad hielo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de hielo: clones de hielo (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de hielo: jutsu dragón de hielo (lvl 17)**

 **Estilo de hielo: jutsu espejo de hielo (lvl 16)**

 **Estilo de hielo dragón contra tigre (lvl 2)**

 **Afinidad lava (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de lava; jutsu bola de lava (lvl 1)**

 **Sharingan (lvl 45) mangekyou sharingan**

 **Amaterasu (lvl 5)**

 **Kamui (lvl 5)**

 **Susanoo (lvl 5)**

 **Stukiyomi (lvl 5)**

 **El despertar del gamer (lvl 1)**

 **Byakugan (lvl 20)**

 **Chacra kyubi (lvl 38)**

 **Chacra demonio (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo demonio; tornado infernal (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo demonio; el despertar del demonio (lvl 6)**

 **Chacra humano (lvl 50)**

 **Rasengan (lvl 9)**

 **Súper fuerza (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad madera (lvl 1)**

 **Casa de madera (lvl 1)**

 **Crecimiento de la vida (lvl 1)**

 **Raíces de la muerte (lvl 1)**

 **Monje de madera (lvl 1)**

 **Ogro de madera (lvl 1)**

 **Dragón de madera (lvl 1)**

 **Prisión de madera (lvl 1)**

 **Cadenas de chacra (lvl1)**

 **Senjutsu (lvl 1)**

 **Viaje de mundo (lvl 1)**

 **Jutsu medico (lvl 2)**

 **Arte divina; sellado de luz (lvl 1)**

 **Habilidades ciudadano:**

 **Restauradores a domicilio (lvl 50)**

 **Eso sería de las habilidades de naruto, si tienen una opinión de mi historia consúltenme con mensajes u opiniones en el fanfic así que le saluda terocmaster y que tengan un buen día.**

 **Próximo Capitulo: la traición de naruto, sasuki deja konoha**

 **Hasta el siguiente Capítulo, no se lo pierdan.**


	17. capitulo 16

jinchuriky El Jugador

 **Hola de nuevo estoy terocmaster, lo siento si me demoro el siguiente capítulo ya Hasta Que Tengo Tarea el cuello y Las Pruebas se acercan, Pero Como Modo de disculpa aquí tengo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Este es mi siguiente capítulo de; jinchuriky el Jugador.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado, disfruten de la historia.**

 **(Ventanilla de Jugador / pensamiento demoníaco)**

(Pensamiento personaje)

"Hablar personajes / jutsu"

 **"Demoniaco Hablar / jutsu demoníaco"**

Capítulo: La traición de naruto, Sasuki deja konoha

Han pasado dos semanas desde la misión del país de las nieves, naruto ha estado evitando a sus amigos después de la charla con takeru, naruto se ha pasado sus dos semanas de descanso en el campo de entrenamiento 45, el ultimo campo que es abandonado y olvidado, además que pasa estar cerca de un bosque y un volcán inactivo, naruto ha estado entrenando con su nuevo poder el ki, en una semana pudo despertarlo y empezó a entrenar con él, en la segunda semana aprendió a invocar una ráfaga de ki, ahora está probando en lanzarlo como un ataque explosiva lo cual resulto en una pequeña explosión y una parte de la ladera consumida por el impacto de la ráfaga de ki.

Vemos a naruto respirando un poco por el esfuerzo de tirar su ki, pero también las palabras que resonaban en su mente con la charla con takeru lo perturbaba, sasuki ha intentado de preguntarle sobre su cambio de actitud, lo cual naruto siempre respondía que estaba entrenando una nueva técnica más allá de la información se lo guardaba para él, aunque está formulando planes y estrategia de cómo salir de la aldea y en caso de ser acorralado pensaba estrategia de combate, pero todos lo indicaban a la cárcel, lo cual él sabía que aún no estaba listo para partir, necesitaba algo una señal, pero la otra cosa que ronda por su mente es como reaccionara sasuki cuando se fue, seria odiarlo, será torturada para que le dé información sobre él y porque el abandono, o la trataran como incubadora ya que es el último de su clan, naruto pensaba muchas posibilidades que le pueda ocurrir, la otra opción sería que ella abandonara konoha también y un día juntarse en un lugar específico pero cual, puedes ser las tierras de las olas, o, puede ser el país de las nieves que ahora se apodo el país de la primavera, muchas opciones rondaban por su mente, pero si se quería encontrar con sasuki ella debe ser fuerte para poder salir, miro a su rollo de entrenamiento que le dio takeru sobre el ki, acaso podría enseñarle a cómo utilizarlo o podría crear una copia, quizás takeru sabía que le enseñaría y lo prohibiera lo cual se sentiría mal, pero supuso sí creo un pergamino sobre el ki y como utilizarlo una copia exacta del pergamino original, no sería mala idea, pero tendría que dárselo en secreto.

"supongo que eso es la opción correcta" murmuro naruto en voz alta sobre sus pensamientos, con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos y determinación, decidió volver al compuesto uchiha donde sasuki está en casa y empezar a hacer la copia del pergamino que le dio takeru y entregárselo en la noche "si eso puede ser" dijo naruto caminando de regreso ya planeado de lo que hacer.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras naruto disfrutaba entrenando algo nuevo, el consejero de konoha dio una reunión sobre el tema de la sangre de los importantes ninjas de kekei genkai robada, tales como el clan uzumaki, el clan senju, el clan uchiha mas los ojos sharingan desaparecidos, y otros clanes antiguos desde la época cuando se creó konoha.

Ahora nos centramos en la actual quinta hokage, tsunade senju que está molesta, porque lo preguntarán pues verán, el consejo se dicho que tienen pruebas de quien robo la información secreta del ADN extinto de los clanes, y por algún modo tsunade no le gustaba nada a lo quien van a culpar por el robo y esperaba que este equivocada porque si es así, un cierto shinobi chunin de pelo rubio no tendrá un buen día y podrá cometer errores que ella espera que no sea el, aunque no le gusta mucho el chico y su falta de respeto hacia ella, de algún modo el joven rubio se ganó como una figura de hermano menor para ella aunque no lo admitirá en voz alta le agradaba su forma de ser aunque le moleste y siempre le diga vieja bruja lo cual ella contrataca con mocoso o tonto sangriento.

Si bien la película que estrenaron después de la misión naruto de algún modo gano admiración y no solo eso sino de parte casi todos los continentes si los informes de redes de espías de jiraiya son ciertas, naruto también gano temores de los otros países, su kekei genkai es única y podrá ser más poderoso de lo que ya es.

Ahora dejando los pensamientos de lado miro hacia el consejo en la sala de reuniones más el consejo civil "bien como ya estamos todos aquí se inicia la reunión" dijo la quinta hokage dando permiso para que empiecen la reunión.

"bien como dije antes en las cartas, que hemos encontrados pruebas de quien fue lo del robo de información de ADN de los clanes extintos" empezó danzo shimura sin emoción lo cual hubo murmullos de parte del consejo civil.

"bien, pero lo del consejo civil deben abandonar la reunión, ya que este tema es muy delicado" dijo tsunade lo cual hubo quejas, pero con una mirada de la quinta hokage hacia los del consejo civil lo cual quedaron en silencio y se fueron dejando así a los jefes de clanes y los consejeros, una vez que se fueron continuaron con la reunión.

"las pruebas indican que es naruto uzumaki" hubo murmullos de parte de los clanes hasta que shikaku Nara comenzó.

"¿es eso cierto?, porque sería raro que un ex genin pudiera colarse y tomar todo durante la confusión de la invasión" dijo shikaku mirando como si no comprendía de como un ex genin podía colarse y desactivar todas las defensas donde se encuentran además de que dicho ex genin ahora convertido en chunin.

"debido que no fue solo él, ya que tenía las habilidades de clonarse, con los clones de sombra y clones de sangre, lo cual el clon de sangre fue el líder y los clones de sombra sus peones he seguidores, además que hemos visto sus informes que tiene conocimiento de fuinjutsu, técnica de sellado, así que naruto los debe tener en un pergamino, pero como sabemos que se ha vuelto inteligente debe haberlo ocultado o se creó un sello en su propio cuerpo y sellarlo en su cuerpo, además que las cámaras ocultas están destruidas, hemos captado antes que fueron destruidas, pero la pregunta es cómo sabia de las cámaras, pero hemos confirmado después de las semifinales de los combates, todos hemos visto a la heredera del clan hyuga siendo agredida, pero también vimos de como naruto uzumaki tomo la sangre que escupió la heredera del clan hyuga, justo después de sus conocimiento de su único kekei genkai" dijo danzo shimura seriamente y con calma.

"yo supongo que tenemos pruebas de que fue naruto uzumaki" dijo la quinta hokage tsunade senju mirando al hombre con las vendas conocido como el halcón de guerra durante su época.

"si las cámaras, un pedazo de papel bomba que encontramos y si por ultimo huellas táctiles, debemos agradecer a los clones de sombra por eso, ya que tocaron la pared dejaron huellas táctiles no lo pueden ver a simple vista, pero el hiashi hyuga puede" dijo danzo sacando de su túnica las pruebas una cámara con aun la cinta, un pedazo de la pared y un pedazo de una bomba de papel utilizado los tres objetos estaban dentro de una bolsa plástica para las pruebas.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras tanto, naruto ya estaba en el recinto de los uchiha donde vive junto con sasuki, naruto acaba de terminar de copiar el pergamino que le dio takeru sobre como entrenar con el ki, pero esta vez le agrego más detalle de cómo utilizarlo y que tan destructivo es cuando los despierta y aprende a tirar una ráfaga.

Después de que lo guardo en el closet donde sasuki tiene su ropa colgada, naruto abrió el pergamino de takeru y se partieron en partículas de luz lo cual entraron en naruto adquiriendo más experiencia de control del ki. El joven chunin pensó en crear un clon de sombra para escribir una carta sobre una guía del pergamino que le dejo para sasuki.

Después de terminar de escribir, naruto se decidió de consumir las líneas de sangres lo antes posible ya que sus instintos le grito advertencia, así que escuchando sus instintos invoco a todas las líneas de sangre que los tenía guardado en su sello de almacenamiento e comenzó a consumirlo teniendo recuerdos uno por uno.

Mientras naruto consumía las sangres de los kekei genkai, sasuki estaba en el patio pensando en cómo entregarse a naruto, ya que ha tenido sueños sobre su prometido muy a menudo, la mayoría es tener relaciones sexuales, cosa que siempre despertaba caliente lo cual tenía que tomarse una ducha de agua helada para quitarse sus impulsos.

"que hago, no puedo ir hacia él y decirle hola naruto sabes quiero tener relaciones íntimas contigo, me vera de otra manera" murmuro mirando el estanque de agua de su familia y pensando en cómo decirle, ya que, si bien era mejor en clase, no sabía cómo decirle a su prometido sobre una relación más allá, le era difícil decidir, además que era aún joven para tener pensamientos sobre eso, además de que su cumpleaños se acerca solo falta un mes.

Sasuki sabía que esto vendría con el tiempo, pero nunca tan temprano lo cual se debatía en si siempre y necesitaba un tiempo a solas para tener sus pensamientos a raya.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras en la reunión vieron las pruebas y revisaron si no eran equivocadas lo cual les tomo un momento para averiguar si no eran falsas, lo cual resultaron ser verdaderas, lo único que falta es naruto para saber si coinciden con sus huellas táctiles, y para eso debe enviarlo a la reunión.

"como vieron las pruebas no son falsas, pero si quieren más información necesitamos al uzumaki aquí en primer lugar para interrogarlo y si se niega a cooperar ya sabremos los resultados" dijo danzo lo cual tsunade asintió en acuerdo, pero por dentro estaba nerviosa si naruto fue el que robo eso, pero de qué motivo los robo y para qué.

"bien enviare a los ambus para que traigan a naruto uzumaki" dijo tsunade lo cual aparecieron los ambus a sus lados "ya saben su misión traigan a naruto uzumaki en esta reunión, se requiere su presencia inmediatamente, vallan" mando tsunade lo cual los ambus asintieron y se fueron en sushin de humo (espero que naruto no sea el culpable si es así, debemos exigirles de porque los robo y porque motivo) fueron los pensamientos de tsunade sobre el joven chunin.

"además debemos averiguar de porque motivo el robo de las líneas de sangre" dijo shikaku Nara tomando la palabra después de que los ambus se fueron.

"si me lo permiten, debería averiguar su mente, ya que podemos descubrir más cosas y el motivo de su robo en las líneas de sangre" dijo inoichi yamanaka el padre de ino.

Lo cual los consejeros asintieron en acuerdo con inoichi ya que podría tener más información y secretos que ha estado ocultando de todo el mundo, esos era los pensamientos de los consejeros de konoha.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras con naruto, el joven uzumaki ya consumió las líneas de sangre, aunque termino un poco mareado por la cantidad de sangre que consumió y los recuerdos que adquirió de a partir de la sangre encapsulado.

Si bien consumió la sangre de un nombre llamado minato namikaze lo cual resulto ser su padre, también gano el conocimiento de dios del trueno volador lo cual se puede tele transportar a gran velocidad gracias a unos sellos del kunais de tres puntas, lo cual naruto tenía pensado mejorar su técnica al punto que no necesita los kunais, estaba a punto de guardar las sobras que son las capsula donde antes contenía la sangre.

Pero es interrumpido por un toque en la puerta lo cual naruto miro su desorden, así que guardo las capsulas vacía en su sello de almacenamiento y fue a recibir quien vendría aquí claro volviendo sus manos normales antes, al abrir la puerta se topó unos dos ambu que esperan pacientemente en la puerta "puedo ayudarlos" pregunto naruto con confusión, porque los ambus están aquí, pero sus instintos del clan kitsuno le dijo que tiene problemas.

"naruto uzumaki, vendrás con nosotros, se requiere presente en la reunión del consejo" dijo el ambu seriamente lo cual naruto miro confundido y gruño de molestia de lo que quieren ahora el consejo, si bien naruto odia las reuniones del consejo debido a los incidentes que paso cuando era apenas 4 años.

Sin el conocimiento de naruto, sasuki escucho de lo que el ambu dijo, sasuki se sintió un malestar en el estómago lo cual ya conocía ese sentimiento, lo que llamaría ella una intuición de niñas por resumir, eso ocurrió cuando el clan fue masacrado y ella no sabía ese sentimiento antes, pero que ahora lo hace ella tiene conocimiento de que algo va a pasar, pero no sabe qué.

Naruto asintió a regañadientes "bien déjame alistarme" dijo naruto lo más calmado posible ya que odia el consejo con una pasión lo cual fue por ellos que su infancia fue peor que una pesadilla.

Naruto entro en el compuesto y se fue a cambiar, después de unos minutos naruto salió de su habitación con un traje totalmente diferente, su chaqueta es de color negro con el símbolo del clan uzumaki en su espalda en las mangas tiene ocultos unas armas en caso de, llevaba pantalones estilo ambu de color negro y con unas sandalia de color azul oscuro, su bolsa de kunais siempre presente y por ultimo encima de la chaqueta llevaba el chaleco antibalas de color verde indicando que es de rango chunin.

Sasuki vio a naruto a punto de salir, pero se detuvo y le entrego un papel que tenía un sello diferente y más una nota que es para ella y con eso listo se fue hacia donde los ambus lo llevaban.

"lee la nota primero sasuki" dijo naruto seriamente mientras salía con los ambus lo cual lo escoltaron y salieron de la casa donde residía sasuki.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras naruto caminaba junto con los ambus como escoltas, naruto se sintió sus instintos gritarle advertencia lo cual mantuvo la guardia alta ya que lo ponía nervioso (porque me han llamado los consejeros, acaso descubrieron quien fue el robo, debo estar listo en cualquier momento, pero tengo las capsulas vacías todavía en mi sello personal, pero todavía no me libre de los sharingan encapsulado pero por lo menos los sharingan de los padres de sasuki los tiene ella junto con la carta, que bueno que pensé anticipado en caso de que ocurra esto) fueron los pensamiento de naruto mientras ya llegaron a la torre hokage, naruto observo a su alrededor en busca de posibles salidas en caso de que este atrapado, después de ver el recorrido y las direcciones de dónde venían, miro delante de él una puerta se veía a unos metros de distancia (ahí donde la reunión es) fue el pensamiento ya que sentía muchas firma de chacra que emitía en la habitación.

Después de abrir la puerta naruto vio a todos los jefes de los clanes presentes, tsunade la hokage en su puesto, junto con shizune su asistente junto con el cerdito tonton en sus brazos, también estaba la presencia de jiraiya aquí, al igual que los consejeros danzo el viejo vendado, koharu y homura, la vieja y el viejo que no conocía, pero conocía a danzo cuando era pequeño, más cuando su padre minato namikaze interactuó con el viejo halcón de guerra y sabía que el viejo trato de controlar a su padre ya que se sentía su mente de repente ser nublada cuando vio sus recuerdos en una parte donde hablaban con el viejo y su detector de genjutsu se activó automáticamente, pero dejando eso de lado vio tres objetos delante envuelto con un papel plástico y supo que tenía problemas pero no lo demostró ya que eso que estaba ahí eran pruebas y si suma con la llamada de él, más la prueba, deben buscar la afirmación de que fue él quien entro a robar las líneas de sangre más con los ojos sharingan que aún tenía en su poder, después de pensar decidió hablar romper el silencio "me llamaron" afirmo más que una pregunta lo cual tsunade se mostró molesto por como actuó con su simple falta de respeto que naruto siempre hablaba con todos como un igual.

"naruto uzumaki por favor al centro" hablo tsunade lo cual naruto mostro desinterés en todo momento, pero por dentro estaba nervioso de que hablaran, si bien se entrenó mucho desde joven, cuando era torturado en una de sus cumpleaños, para no ser intimidado por ellos se creó su máscara incluso cuando le rompían los huesos, lo cortaban con un kunais oxidado y más cosas lanzadas a él, desde ese momento naruto creo una especie de entrenamiento para no ser intimidado nunca más y resistir a la tortura y gracias a su regeneración no mostro heridas, incluso si es envenenado se volvió inmune a todos tipos de venenos todos gracias al kyubi que lo ayudo a acelerar sus curaciones y expulsar el veneno de su cuerpo, una vez en el centro de la reunión tsunade empezó "naruto uzumaki, se te ha llamado por ser acusado de robo de ADN de clanes extintos e información importante que se guardó durante décadas de estudios, aquí hay tres personas que muestran sus pruebas y se te ha llamado para confirmarlos con tus huellas táctiles" dijo seriamente tsunade lo cual naruto no mostro nada, estaba su rostro estoico y sin emociones "si en verdad eres inocentes después de las pruebas puedes irte, pero si no tendrás que decir la verdad pero si mientes serás etiquetado como un ninja renegado y se te dará caza, ahora en tu situación aquí depende de un hilo así que comience las pruebas" dijo tsunade profesionalmente seria mientras los ambus que lo escoltaron sacaron un papel en blanco y tomaron la muñeca de naruto de su lado izquierdo y derecho y lo mancharon con tinta en las huellas de naruto para luego cerrarlo en el papel y tomar la muestras de las huellas táctiles, después de eso los ambus le entrego las huellas táctiles a tsunade después de soltar a naruto de sus muñecas, el joven uzumaki ya estaba planeando de cómo salir de aquí "hiashi hyuga por favor confirme las huellas con las pruebas que tenemos con su byakugan" dijo tsunade lo cual naruto ya tenía listo su plan de escape lo cual era casi nulas salir de aquí pero como antiguo bromista tiene todavía su polvo picapica en sus mangas y por suerte se hecho crema en todo su cuerpo por si el polvo picapica lo afectaba lo cual era una capa de crema que lo protegería la comezón y más tiene una bomba de azufre para un mal olor insoportable que el mismo creo para evitar ser detectado por un inuzuka con mejor olfato, y bomba de humo, pero como antiguo bromista los convino haciéndolo una buena distracción como para escapar en un lio o una situación de cero posibilidad de escapar.

Después de un rato cuando hiashi hyuga observo detenidamente las pruebas que requerían de la presencia de naruto para confirmar y al mismo tiempo atraparlo una vez que vio con su byakugan y notando los patrones iguales con el pedazo de pared donde las huellas eran una vez más los confirmo que pertenecía a naruto uzumaki "lady hokage, las pruebas coinciden perfectamente las huellas" declaro hiashi dejando todos sorprendido y todos miraron a naruto en busca de respuesta.

Lo cual dicho ninja rubio emitió un bostezo mientras estiraba los brazos arriba como si se estaba estirando mientras se rascaba la cabeza con pereza, pero por dentro estaba listo para dejar caer las bombas de humo picapica oloroso azufre para cegar y no detectar su olor durante la confusión que estaba listo para hacer.

"naruto uzumaki que tienes que decir en tu defensa" dijo tsunade seriamente lo cual varios ambus se presentaron al igual que los guardias personales de los jefes de clanes listo por si naruto intenta hacer una cosa inapropiada.

Naruto no se mostró preocupado, pero estaba listo, si iba a convertirse en un ninja renegado debería hacerlo con estilo y divertido como ultima broma como el gran rey bromista del infierno cuando se ganó su título por sus múltiples de bromas humillantes hacia sus víctimas "bien confesare" dijo naruto en un bostezo fingido "como veras, si lo hice, robe las capsulas de ADN de los clanes extintos y más, ahora se preguntaran como lo hice, bueno mi talento en fuinjutsu he creado etiquetas bombas llameantes para borrar mis huellas pero parece que necesito más trabajo en eso si quiero mejorar" dijo como si estuviera un pensamiento ganando molestar a los presente "además mi plan va de acuerdo al pie de la letra, adquirí los conocimientos como mi patrimonio que me ocultaron durante años" dijo naruto con una mirada de enojo luego se cruzó de brazo con el ceño fruncido ganando confusión de los jefes de clanes pero por dentro tsunade y jiraiya estaba sudando junto con el consejo viejo.

"que patrimonio estás hablando" pregunto tsume inuzuka la madre de kiba confundida lo cual naruto miro en su dirección.

"como de mi parte soy el hijo de su amado cuarto hokage conocido como el rayo amarillo minato namikaze y la muerte sangrienta kushina uzumaki" revelo naruto ganando sorpresa de los jefes de clanes lo cual koharu trato de negarlo.

"eso es imposible hemos leídos que no tenían relación alguna" grito koharu utatane la anciana del consejo.

"no trate de mentirme, al igual que ustedes sabían vieja bruja y pervertido" grito señalando a los sannin lo cual llamo la atención de todos los jefes de clanes.

"no mientas uzumaki" grito tsunade lo cual por dentro estaba teniendo problemas de controlarse, pero sabía que estaba perdiendo y se sentía culpable por no rebelarle antes que se fueran de las manos, pero debía mantener la compostura.

"no me mientas madrina y tú te callas padrino" grito naruto lo cual sorprendido a todos lo cual dejaron estático a tsunade y jiraiya que trataba de calmar las cosas "además se preguntaran como sabia la verdad, bueno consumí el ADN de minato namikaze lo cual él en persona les pidió cuando fueran mis padrinos de momento que naciera" grito dejando estático a todos inclusos a los guardias personales de los jefes de clanes, naruto respiro hondo y miro seriamente "además como iba diciendo consumir todas las líneas de sangre y adquirir sus habilidades, descubrí sangre uchiha un montón de ellos en capsulas y los consumí tales como madara uchiha hasta shisui uchiha" dijo naruto para luego mirar a danzo y apunto con el dedo al viejo "y tú fuiste el que empezó, persiguió a shisui para robarle el otro ojo tal como tenis el ojo de shisui bajo de sus vendas en la cara" acuso naruto lo cual hiashi miro a danzo y activo su byakugan lo cual lo sorprendió.

"está diciendo la verdad" afirmo hiashi sorprendiendo a todos lo cual todos ganando instinto asesino ya que algunos jounin que se coló escucharon todo y se sorprendió al núcleo.

"además de que shisui se suicidó justo después de entregarle el ojo a itachi uchiha para cambiar al clan uchiha, pero ya estaba rota la relación, mucha información adquiero cuando consumo la sangre, que a veces me pregunto cómo me sentiría sí que estoy descubriendo la verdad y más verdad al consumir, además que danzo fuiste la razón de que orochimaru deserto y ser traicionado por su propio cómplice, ahora preguntaran como supe ese secreto tuyo, pues una gota de sangre de la serpiente blanca fue suficiente como para recibir sus jutsu y recuerdos tales como porque mato a hiruzen por la venganza de ser traicionado por su propio maestro que le creyó al su antiguo camarada el halcón de guerra, ahora diré lo que estado planeando, tengo una habilidad que adquirí de una persona que tengo prohibido decir su nombre en este mundo, y esa habilidad es sellar los otros bijuus en mi" dijo naruto haciendo que muchos se preparaba para asaltar en cualquier momento "no he terminado" grito naruto lo cual activo su mangekyo sharingan que giraba peligrosamente sorprendiendo a todos "ahora como iba diciendo mi plan es robar los bijuus de todos los jinchuriky liberándolo de su carga y yo ser el único jinchuriky que va hacer frente a **él** , mientras eso suceda tengo pensado hacerme un título conocido como un gran ninja nuclear un kage entre los kages de las naciones y tener todas las líneas de sangre que quiera, así como reinare a todos y terminara las guerras estúpidas y el que se oponga morirá, eso mientras aun me hago más fuerte pero mi plan es, convertirme en un bijuu" dijo naruto con orgullo levantando los brazos al aire lo cual todos se asustaron si naruto tenía ese tipo de pensamiento ya es peligroso como para dejarlo suelto (guau mira sus caras debería ganarme un premio como mejor actriz del mundo) fue el pensamiento de naruto para luego sonreír cruelmente "y por ultimo dejare konoha por mi trato en contra mía" grito naruto lo cual cerro los ojos y bajos los brazos rápidamente soltando las bombas lo cual la sala se cubrió de humo cegando a ellos con el polvo picapica de los ojos y las gargantas, más el mal olor del azufre luego se escuchó una explosión en la entrada de la sala.

Con la toz por el polvo picapica en sus fosas nasales y gargantas tsunade mando "ambu capturar a naruto no deje que abandone konoha tiene mucha información" tosió tsunade lo cual los pocos ambus que estaban un poco afectado gracias a sus máscaras "el destino de konoha depende de ustedes y dar la alarma roja, para enviar más ninjas en su búsqueda" mando tsunade lo cual se sentía culpa naruto descubrió la verdad y se sentía culpable pero tenía un trabajo que hacer parar un traidor chunin de pelo rubio y posible amenaza del mundo ninja.

Mientras con naruto, el joven ninja renegado saltaba en tejado en tejado mientras se escuchaba la alarma roja, lo cual naruto se ocultó en un callejón en las sombras mientras veía los ninjas pasar de todas las edades una vez despejado naruto salió corriendo ocupando su chacra en su pierna más su sprint lo cual salió disparado a una velocidad ambu lo cual se veía un borrón si bien está atardeciendo y el cielo se volvió de color naranja, pero no tenía tiempo de ir a mirar su color favorito lo cual lo enojo ya que ahora es un ninja renegado y debe salir de inmediato de konoha o si no sería en la cárcel pues ya revelo su mayoría del plan, además de actuar en el consejo que aún se quejaba que debería darle un premio por su actuación pero dejo sus pensamientos de lado y siguió corriendo "a estas alturas tendré problemas pero puedo desviarlo, multiple clones de sombra" llamo naruto creando doscientos de clones lo cual se dispersaron y causar caos en todo konoha lo cual su broma cruel de bomba de humo con polvo picapica y olor azufre lo cual desoriento a todos los civiles haciendo que gritaran y lloraran mientras se rascaba pero naruto no le importaba se divertía de hacer pagar de años de abusos con su gran obra maestra broma como el conocido el gran rey bromista del infierno y con los clones también disfrutaban tirar todas sus bromas mientras desataba el caos y los ninjas perseguía a los clones sin saber cuál es el real pero eran afectados por las bombas especiales de naruto y sus ejércitos de clones.

"atrapen al uzumaki no dejen que escapen" grito un ninja jounin tratando de atrapar al ninja escurridizo lo cual los clones eran dispersados cuando llegaban un lugar rodeado de ninjas dejándolo con cara de enojo evidente y más de furia por recibir que se volvió un ninja renegado, pero lo querían vivo para reproducir su línea de sangre que los ninjas tenían que admitir era de temer y único pero al igual aun odiaban a naruto por su carga la mayoría pero se reforzó cuando se enteraron cuando lo etiquetaron y como escapo de la reunión del consejo después de admitir su plan lo cual era aterrador.

Mientras con naruto llego a la entrada miro hacia atrás mirando los recuerdos que pasaban antes sus ojos sobre sus amigos que ahora debe abandonar, le dolía, pero no tanto de dejar a su prometida sasuki uchiha atrás "te prometo que te veré en una zona y espero que has escuchado la conversación y leído la carta te esperare en la ubicación que te di detrás de las cascadas del valle del fin" murmuro lo cual salió de las puertas de konoha dejando así sus lágrimas de dolor, de rabia, de odio, de impotencia, de alivio, de felicidad una innumerables de emociones que lloraba de todos esos recuerdos tantos dolorosos como de felicidad "pero tienes una misión que hacer" se dijo secándose las lágrimas y siguiendo su camino mientras los clones dejaban el caos y otros los guiaba a una trampa de humillación lo cual será recordado como la gran ultima broma del rey bromista del infierno sin saber que su sello aún estaba activado lo cual sasuki en otra zona lo escucho.

Después de que los clones se dispersaron indicando que naruto dejo konoha lo cual varios ninjas salieron en sus búsquedas saliendo en los cuatros salidas de las grandes paredes que rodea konoha y atrapar al traidor antes que escape sin embargo los genin no participaron ya que no tenían experiencia como para asumir un chunin incluso menos a naruto con su habilidad de consumir la sangre.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras con la hokage después de que se recuperó miraba impotente y enojada consigo misma si ella estuviera allí para él esto jamás hubiera pasado, pero es interrumpido por una puerta en su oficina abierta lo que mostro a sakura allí "hokage-sama sasuki está abandonando konoha" grito ella lo cual esto no se esperaba que la uchiha dejara konoha, pero porque, luego recordó algo que naruto menciono sobre su gran manejo de fuinjutsu.

"acaso es tan talentoso que logro emitir la reunión a sasuki como para abandonar konoha también con un sello" murmuro incrédula luego llamo a los ambus "traer a shikamaru inmediatamente y los novatos más el equipo gai para una misión, mientras busquen signo de naruto" mando lo cual el ambu salió de su vista en una nube de humo, después de esperar unos minutos llegaron shikamaru junto con los novatos y el resto del equipo gai lo cual eran tenten y neji "bien como veras sasuki ha abandonado konoha" dijo tsunade lo cual llamo la atención de los novatos "según lo que creemos fue detrás de naruto y puede haber una pista a donde fue, les diré su misión persigan a sasuki y ver su punto reunión y si es posible traerla aquí lo antes posible y detener a naruto mientras reenvió a los ninjas cuando vuelvan como apoyo en caso de" mando tsunade lo cual los novatos que son shino aburame, ino yamanaka, hinata hyuga, kiba inuzuka, chougi akimichi, shikamaru Nara, también esta tenten y neji "sakura te quedas y shikamaru estas a cargo" con eso los de la misión fueron en su brusquedad dejando a sakura con la hokage.

"hokage-sama porque no puedo ir, yo también quiero ayudar" dijo sakura lo cual tsunade negó y sakura iba a reclamar pero que callado con una mirada.

"si naruto se volvió renegado y si es posible que tú este allí, naruto no dudara que te tomara como rehén para su escape, si es chunin por alguna razón junto con sasuki sería peor, por eso envió al equipo de shikamaru junto con los otros, en cambio a ti, tú no eres buena en ninjutsu, ni taijutsu, genjutsu sabe disiparlo, pero lo único que tiene es saberlo todo, pero eso no es suficiente como para hacer frente a naruto y si es posible sasuki también si se uniera a él" razono la hokage lo cual sakura se desanimó pues tenía razón en ello "así que ya hiciste tu parte de avisarme" dijo tsunade lo cual sakura asintió en silencio.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras con sasuki, la chica uchiha abandonaba konoha después de escuchar la reunión incluso la mención de itachi entonces todo cayo en cuenta konoha fue el responsable de la masacre y culparon a itachi, pero aún no estaba segura de eso necesitaba hablar con naruto pero lo más seguro que debe seguir su decisión de abandonar konoha también pero fue visto por sakura cuando dejaba la entrada mientras salía al exterior sin ningún conocimiento que ella lo vio o la ignoro lo cual sakura fue tratar de llamar ella pero vio su banda para la cabeza con una raya vertical sobre el símbolo de la hoja y de ahí noto en cuenta que estaba abandonando konoha pero debería avisarle a los chicos o la líder pero fue por la segunda opción, y ahora sasuki corría con su velocidad lo cual naruto le dijo en su carta ir al valle del fin al igual cuando lo escucho en el sello decirle su misión.

Una vez que sasuki salió ya de konoha con sus pertenencias más el pergamino que le dejo por naruto sobre el ki lo cual no tenía tiempo para ver al igual que llevaba su mochila con las provisiones, mientras corría por la pradera, sasuki veía lejos las estatuas del valle del fin, lo cual indicaban que estaba cerca de su objetivo, pero no sabía que detrás de ella es seguida por unos ninjas lo cual resultaron ser los novatos junto con el restante del equipo gai mandado por tsunade.

Uno de los novatos lo cual resulto ser ino quería gritarle a detenerse, pero es callado por una mirada de neji "debemos seguir al punto donde es posible que nos enfrentemos a ambos" indico neji a la chica de pelo rubio lo cual asintió en silencio a regañadientes.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras con naruto el joven jinchuriky ya estaba esperando dentro de un agujero que hizo con su ransengan a través de la cascada lo cual creo una cueva oculta en la cascada de tamaño considerable, el joven naruto tenía su segundo duojutsu activo, el byakugan que adquirió por consumir la sangre de hinata la heredera del clan, pues si bien ha estado practicando su byakugan en silencio durante las dos semanas lo cual alcanzo una radio de 20 kilómetros gracias a su formación acelerada por sus clones de sombra ya que adquirió experiencia rápido al igual que el sobre esfuerzo mental y el cansancio cuando se disipaban de la existencia, si bien naruto no le gusta los clones de sombra para un combate mano a mano pero era eficaz para la formación incluso para la distracción o recolector de información en caso de, ahora naruto con su byakugan estaba tranquilo observando para saber que si alguien viene.

(que debo decirle, todavía exigirá respuesta después de escuchar la reunión que tuve, pero no aquí, mmm, podría ser la opción más lógica del país de las nieves o ahora llamado país de la primavera, si eso es lejos pero igual nos seguirán el rastro debo pensar en algo más, mmm el país de las olas si esa será mejor, por que quien buscaría allí, además será el punto de reunión y soy conocido lo cual puede salir rumores, pero sasuki puede quedarse allí mientras se forma del ki, yo por mientras puedo ir a suna a visitar a gaara para librarle el bijuu en su interior, muchas opciones) naruto se rascaba la cabeza hasta que vio a sasuki llegando en su radio de visión "por fin" pero se detuvo cuando sintió más presencia siguiendo a ella, se concentró y observo bien con su byakugan "esto no estaba en mis planes, parece que tendré que hacer frente a sasuki fuera de la cascada no pueden escuchar de lo que debo decirle pero como, un acertijo como pista para ella, veamos" murmuro mientras se preparaba para pelear con los invitados inesperados.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con sasuki ya estaba llegando al punto de reunión recordaba cuando naruto le entrego el papel a ella.

(inicio de flash back)

Después de que vio a naruto salir con los ambus miro el papel que tenía un sello diferente así que pulso un poco de su chacra en el papel lo cual el papel brillo y mostro palabras hechas de chacra que flotaban en el aire lo cual comenzó a leerlas.

"sasuki-chan si estás leyendo esto es que algo ocurrió, si me llamaron por los del consejo significa que estas en peligro al igual que yo, como veras este sello lo cree yo y estás leyendo mis pensamientos cuando lo cree en primer lugar, te explicare en un punto específico, pero si algo sale mal y te entregue este mensaje tienes que escucharme lo que tienes que hacer, empaca tus cosas para abandonar konoha, y si preguntas estoy hablando en serio, te deje un pergamino en tu armario de ropa colgadas donde estuve trabajando en un nuevo poder más otro mensaje con lo mismo como esta, en el pergamino lleva dos sellos y te sorprenderá lo que ocultaba konoha pero no aquí, tendrás que verlo cuando estés en un lugar diferente que el país del fuego, o sea en la frontera en una ciudad, ha y utiliza henge cuando entres en la frontera te reconoceré con los sellos que este mensaje esta en tu palma derecha, solo extiende tu mano derecha y toca las palabras, este sello es de chacra como reconocimiento cuando nos juntemos, es una forma para no llamar la atención de nadie ni símbolo silencioso que hemos practicado cuando hokage nos enviaba en zona de reconocimiento, así que espero que estés listas, ha y una última cosa en ese sello puede enviar un pulso de chacra y puede escuchar las conversaciones que tendré, así que cuando se instale el caos ya que estoy preparado para hacerlo en cualquier momento, se escuchara una explosión seguido de las alarma, no ande donde los ninjas van, ocúltate en las sombras una vez despejado y cuando los ninjas abandonen konoha en mi persecución inútil ya que siempre me he saldría con la mía en mis bromas y una humillación a ellos, así que cuando están afuera cuenta veinte segundos y salga de konoha rápidamente al valle del fin detrás de la cascada sin mirar atrás con tus pertenencias necesarios y te deje un montón de pergaminos de sellado para tus sellos y tus técnicas de clanes ya que konoha hará todo en su alcance por tener conocimiento de los uchiha y estoy seguro de ello, estaré bien y te espero, ha y el pergamino en tu closet es un regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado, te quiere naruto, quema el papel después de leerlo" termino de leer sasuki lo cual las palabras desaparecieron y tomo el papel y lo quemo mientras pensaba si debe creerle o no, pero decidió no cuestionar así que activo el sello y escucho la conversación de naruto con el consejo y las pruebas y hasta el final supo que naruto nunca le mentiría algo así, además sabia cuando actuaba sobre convertirse en un bijuu lo cual admiro y admitió que le deberían darle un premio después de su actuación aturdirlos y después de eso se escuchó la explosión así que sabiendo que naruto estaba tomando el pelo cuando dijo pero noto algo en su palabra oculto a enfrentarse a él, quien era el objetivo de naruto, lo cual dejo eso de lado y decidió empacar las cosas rápidamente tomando por primero el pergamino que le dejo naruto sobre un nuevo poder lo cual sasuki agradeció mentalmente a naruto y sabía que nunca lo decepcionaría luego se escuchó la alarma roja lo cual reconoció "todavía no puedo creer que lo tomaron en serio sobre su actuación a media verdad" murmuro ya que luego se escucharon mis ojos, pica como el demonio y sabía que tirara una broma humillante "ese dobe" se rio un poco sasuki "pero es mi dobe" murmuro con un pequeño sonrojo, todavía no estaba acostumbrada por sur relación, así que empezó a seguir los pasos que le dio naruto.

(fin de flash back)

Sasuki se guía adelante hasta divisar el rio lo cual no tardo en ver a naruto al pie de la cascada lo cual no dijo eso, pero sintió quebrar una rama detrás de ella y supo que fue seguida estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no lo noto así que salto bajando por la cascada y caer suavemente en frente de naruto sobre el agua "naruto quería verme" dijo sasuki tranquilamente lo cual naruto asintió.

"hablaremos en tu mente sasuki" dijo naruto lo cual los ojos de naruto se trasformaron en el mangekyou sharingan y susurro "stukiyomi" con eso miro a los de sasuki.

(mundo stukiyomi)

Vemos a naruto junto con sasuki en un mundo donde el cielo es rojo y negro lo cual sasuki sintió un escalofrió el recuerdo sobre su clan y la tortura que le provoco itachi, pero miro a naruto delante de ella que estaba sentado en una silla que se materializo de la nada al igual que una silla delante de ella.

"ahora si sasuki comencemos con sus dudas y tranquila estamos seguros aquí, ya que no nos escucharan afuera" dijo naruto tranquilamente sentado en la silla de color negro mientras sasuki se sentó en su silla materializada enfrente de él "ahora dime".

"bueno para empezar leí tu mensaje y escuché en la reunión gracia a su sello, dime es verdad que eres el hijo del cuarto hokage" pregunto ella lo cual naruto asintió seriamente "como" pregunto sasuki.

"para empezar escuchaste que yo robe verdad" pregunto naruto lo cual sasuki asintió "bueno recuerdas cuando los exámenes chunin en la segunda fase las preliminares cuando me llamaron para algo, bueno como veras, el tercer hokage me llamo a su oficina y me llevo a un pasaje secreto con los ojos vendados, pero como lo sé, es debido gracias a la sangre de hinata hyuga que adquirí el byakugan y pude ver a través de los vendajes y mire alrededor del pasillo que me guio y ahí pude ver un estante lleno de sangre encapsulado además que vi muchos ojos sharingan en frascos con agua lo cual fue asqueroso verlos pero una vez ahí mire los nombres de los clanes extintos según me dijo el viejo, pero dos clanes me llamaba la atención así que mire y note el clan uzumaki y namikaze lo cual se sentía fuera como si me estuviera llamando el viejo quería una prueba de que en verdad adquiero conocimiento de consumir la sangre así que quería consumir las dos sangres uzumaki pero lo cual el tercero me negó y dijo que intentara con esto el clan kitsuno fue el primero así que lo mostré y el viejo se sorprendió para luego decirme que vamos a estar visitando esta sala muy a menudo y de ahí saque la conclusión de que me estaban ocultando algo" explico naruto lo cual espero hasta que sasuki pueda similar las palabras una vez que el tiempo suficiente continuo "y así fue como lo supe y después me vendaron de nuevo y como siempre active el byakugan para conocer la salida y entrada, y durante la invasión los robe durante el caos que había y la confusión y después de eso durante la semana consumí las sangres uzumaki lo cual resulto ser de mito uzumaki y kushina uzumaki pero no tuve tiempo de consumir la del único namikaze hasta hoy lo cual fue de mi padre minato namikaze o conocido como cuarto hokage" termino de relatar naruto.

Sasuki lo miro asintiendo durante el relato "ya, pero lo demás sangre y los ojos sharingan que paso con eso" pregunto lo cual naruto asintió en silencio.

"todavía los tengo sellado en mi sello y las sangres los consumí todos y adquirí mas técnica en mi arsenal, pero, los ojos sharingan de tus padres están en el pergamino que te di junto al regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado ya que deberías saber que konoha ha ocultado muchos secretos y pensé que querías los ojos de tus padres bajo tu cuidado ya que danzo fue el que robo los ojos sharingan y mando a matar los sobrevivientes restante" suspiro naruto lo cual vio a sasuki saliendo las lágrimas "sasuki" susurro naruto parándose y se acercó para abrazarla "te prometo que se hará justicia a tu clan para que descansen en paz, y nos reuniremos con tu hermano para obtener respuestas porque él sabe toda la verdad" consoló naruto dejando que sasuki lo abrazara con más fuerzas para desahogarse del todo el dolor en su corazón "además debemos derrotar a los no invitados no matarlos ya que nos van a retener hasta que llegue la ayuda tu seguirás adelante en el punto de encuentro que será el país de las olas, ve a la casa de tazuna y explícale todo mientras yo iré al país de las nieves como ahora llamada país de la primavera para avisarle y explicarle de lo ocurrido, anda con un henge y tendrás cuatros clones de sombra como escoltas bajo un henge como personas diferente durante un viaje, nos reuniremos en el país de las olas en la casa de tazuna durante dos meses y entrena el arte del ki, desharé el stukiyomi vale" dijo naruto lo cual sasuki asintió, sasuki vio a naruto haciendo un sello y cerrando los ojos "kai" con eso el mundo del stukiyomi dejo.

(mundo real)

Después de eso lo cual fue un segundo, sasuki asintió en silencio luego lanzo un kunai con papel explosivo a la zona donde los estaban espiando y naruto miro en la dirección de la explosión si bien no es fuerte como para llamar la atención de los ninjas que aún siguen sus clones restantes que quedan 60 de ellos, naruto miro a los novatos restante y el equipo de gai restante.

El Nara después de establecerse miro "problemático" se quejó shikamaru viendo a los dos ex ninjas de konoha, pero miraba más a naruto que a sasuki sabiendo que tendrán que mantenerlos ellos aquí hasta que vengan la ayuda.

Naruto se alisto en posición de batalla mientras sasuki abandona la zona de combate siguiendo el plan de naruto ino trato su firma de control de mente hacia sasuki, pero es interrumpido por un kunais explosivo lo cual tuvo que esquivar "rayos" se quejó viendo que sasuki se escapó luego miro hacia naruto que lo observaba.

"tendrás que pasar sobre mi primero" dijo naruto lo cual sus dos brazos explotaron en sangre desde el hombro hasta la mano y se formó las garras sangrientas espeluznante lo cual dio escalofrió al equipo de shikamaru por la forma de invocarlo y sobre todo hacer frente a naruto que es un chunin por una razón, vieron su ante brazo que tiene unos dientes disparado en dirección por todos lados como para un ataque ofensivo, desde el hombro se puede ver pinchos filosos hechas de sangre que protege los lados de su cuello, naruto también invoco una cola sangrienta lo cual salió de su espalda baja mientras se balanceaba perezosamente.

"solo lo diré una vez, esto será un lastre" se quejó shikamaru posicionándose en modo de combate mientras los otros siguieron su ejemplo posicionándose sus propios estilos de taijutsu.

Todos estaban en silencio esperando una señal para comenzar, de la frente de shikamaru corría una gota de sudor, kiba respiraba un poco, neji mostro su ceño fruncido, tenten sacaba su arma lentamente, hinata activaba el byakugan, shino invocaba un pequeño grupo de insecto, todos estaban listo para el combate, y naruto mostraba una sonrisa sanguinaria poniendo nervioso al grupo de genin y el chunin shikamaru, los ojos de naruto parpadearon en rojo cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el grupo, naruto se encorva un poco listo para saltar adelante con sus garras abiertas amenazando con rebanarlos en pedazos, una hoja de un árbol se soltó y voló por encima de los ninja en posición de combate esperando algo que ocurriera, la hoja voló perdiendo altitud y bajaba lentamente hasta posarse encima del agua lo cual los ninjas saltaron hacia naruto y naruto hacia los ninjas, la lucha comenzó.

 **Hola espero que como modo de disculpa por la espera he hecho esta historia, el siguiente capítulo será interesante por decir lo menos llena de acción, así que soy terocmaster y espero que sea de su agrado la historia, subiré las habilidades de naruto actualizado.**

 **Naruto lvl 56**

 **Habilidades ninja:**

 **Kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Taju kage bushin no jutsu (lvl 60)**

 **Velocidad chacra (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu (lvl 45)**

 **Sensor de chacra (lvl 45)**

 **Patada chacra (lvl 24)**

 **Instinto asesino (lvl 60)**

 **Detector de mentira (lvl 3)**

 **Instinto animal (lvl 15)**

 **Transformación chacra (lvl 15)**

 **Arte ninja: lluvia de la muerte explosiva (lvl 35)**

 **Afinidad sangre (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu garra sangrienta (lvl 60)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu escudo sangriento (lvl 42)**

 **Estilo sangriento: defensa sangrienta (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento: armadura sangrienta (lvl 29)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu espada sangrienta (lvl 9)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu clones de sangre (lvl 63)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangrienta (lvl 44)**

 **Estilo sangriento: consumir (lvl 37)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu criatura de sangre (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu ala sangriento (lvl 17)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu cola de sangre (lvl 17)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu tentáculos de sangre (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu transformación modo dragón (lvl 3)**

 **Fuinjutsu (lvl 62)**

 **Trampa (43)**

 **Cautela (43)**

 **Agua caminar chacra (30)**

 **Árbol caminar chacra (56)**

 **Sexy no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Mente del gamer (lvl max)**

 **Observar (lvl 54)**

 **Detector de genjutsu (lvl 30)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino (lvl 40)**

 **Henge (lvl max)**

 **Kawarimi (lvl max)**

 **Shurikenjutsu (lvl max)**

 **Kunais explosivo (lvl max)**

 **Afinidad viento (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de viento: jutsu bala de viento (lvl 22)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu pala eólica (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu gran avance (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu rugido del dragón (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad agua (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu bola de agua (lvl 29)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu clones de agua (lvl 29)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu látigo de agua (lvl 15)**

 **Afinidad fuego (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego (lvl 6)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bala de fuego (lvl 6)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu fénix de fuego (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu dragón de fuego (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu lanzallamas (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad tierra (lvl 6)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu clones de tierra (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu muro de tierra (lvl 3)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu dragón de tierra (lvl 5)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu picos de tierra (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu terremoto (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu pilar de tierra (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad rayo (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu zorro eléctrico (lvl 8)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu lanza rayo (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu gran lanza rayo (lvl1)**

 **Estilo de rayo; espada eléctrico (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu armadura eléctrica (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu rugido del dragón (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad hielo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de hielo: clones de hielo (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de hielo: jutsu dragón de hielo (lvl 17)**

 **Estilo de hielo: jutsu espejo de hielo (lvl 16)**

 **Estilo de hielo dragón contra tigre (lvl 2)**

 **Afinidad lava (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de lava; jutsu bola de lava (lvl 1)**

 **Sharingan (lvl 48) mangekyou sharingan**

 **Amaterasu (lvl 5)**

 **Kamui (lvl 5)**

 **Susanoo (lvl 5)**

 **Stukiyomi (lvl 5)**

 **El despertar del gamer (lvl 1)**

 **Byakugan (lvl 36)**

 **Chacra kyubi (lvl 38)**

 **Chacra demonio (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo demonio; tornado infernal (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo demonio; el despertar del demonio (lvl 6)**

 **Chacra humano (lvl 50)**

 **Ki: (lvl 10)**

 **Rasengan (lvl 10)**

 **Súper fuerza (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad madera (lvl 1)**

 **Casa de madera (lvl 1)**

 **Crecimiento de la vida (lvl 1)**

 **Raíces de la muerte (lvl 1)**

 **Monje de madera (lvl 1)**

 **Ogro de madera (lvl 1)**

 **Dragón de madera (lvl 1)**

 **Prisión de madera (lvl 1)**

 **Cadenas de chacra (lvl1)**

 **Senjutsu (lvl 1)**

 **Viaje de mundo (lvl 1)**

 **Dios del trueno volador (lvl 1)**

 **Jutsu medico (lvl 2)**

 **Arte divina; sellado de luz (lvl 1)**

 **Habilidades ciudadano:**

 **Restauradores a domicilio (lvl 50)**

 **Eso sería de las habilidades de naruto, si tienen una opinión de mi historia consúltenme con mensajes u opiniones en el fanfic así que le saluda terocmaster y que tengan un buen día.**

 **Próximo Capitulo: ninjas de konoha vs naruto uzumaki**

 **Hasta el siguiente Capítulo, no se lo pierdan.**


	18. capitulo 17

jinchuriky El Jugador

 **Hola de nuevo estoy terocmaster, lo siento si me demoro el siguiente capítulo ya Hasta Que Tengo Tarea el cuello y Las Pruebas se acercan, Pero Como Modo de disculpa aquí tengo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Este es mi siguiente capítulo de; jinchuriky el Jugador.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado, disfruten de la historia.**

 **(Ventanilla de Jugador / pensamiento demoníaco)**

(Pensamiento personaje)

"Hablar personajes / jutsu"

 **"Demoniaco Hablar / jutsu demoníaco"**

Capítulo: ninjas de konoha vs naruto uzumaki

La batalla comenzó cuando naruto lanzo un kunai explosivo hacia los ninjas de konoha, los konoha nin esquivaron la explosión, pero no esperaron que naruto apareciera enfrente de ellos con un sello de manos y la tierra salió disparado desde el suelo como pilares listos para golpearlos, los ninjas de konoha tuvieron que saltar fuera del camino para evitar ser empalado por los pilares de tierra.

"problemático" se quejó shikamaru mirando a su oponente y antiguo compañero ninja de konoha.

"que pasa shikamaru problemas para hacerme frente" se burló naruto con una sonrisa mientras miraba al grupo de genin mas un chunin que le estaba haciendo frente.

"naruto, porque tienes que ser tan problemático" se quejó el chunin de pelo de piña mirando a su oponente calculadoramente mientras trataba de pensar un plan para llevarlo hacia abajo.

"al igual que me pregunto porque konoha me quiere tan mal, ya no seré su experimento ya que las líneas de sangre que obtuve desde su banco de sangre ya no tienen secreto para mí, además de que han tratado de utilizarme más veces en una ocasión, pero ya no será igual que antes" dijo seriamente naruto mirando hacia el chunin confundido al igual que los genin "ha con que no le han dicho exactamente de porque necesita sasuki tan mal, bueno deja revelarle la verdad de konoha" empezó naruto con una sonrisa, lo que shikamaru se dio cuenta en sus ojos un poco de locura y frustración pero la pregunta es porque "todo comenzó cuando el kyubi ataco el pueblo, si supieran quien fue el que lo derroto, fue el cuarto hokage, pero la pregunta es qué y cómo lo derroto, aquí es donde konoha tienen sus secretos oscuros, el kyubi no pudo ser matado al igual que se reformaría en décadas si pudieran matarlo, pero aquí está la verdad, el kyubi fue sellado" dijo naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa "y se preguntara dónde o en quien lo sellaron, pues lo sellaron en un recién nacido del mismo día cuando el kyubi ataco" dijo naruto sonriendo más malicioso mientras vertía youki en su sistema ganando las patillas en sus mejillas más gruesas, sus colmillos se mostraron más filosos, su pelo se volvió más salvaje y sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo sangre con la pupila en hendidura como un depredador más por el instinto asesino que emitía provoco la reacción deseada "pues lo sellaron en mi" revelo naruto en un gruñido, mientras neji y hinata miraban con su byakugan activo hacia la red de chacra de naruto que cambio de un azul a uno rojo anaranjado ganando jadeos de los usuarios byakugan por ver otra fuente de chacra desconocido.

"que ven" mando shikamaru apenas resistiendo a la intención de matar de parte de naruto, neji le corría la gota mientras hinata apenas se mantenía en pie ya que temblaba de miedo.

"tiene dos fuentes de chacra" dijo neji tragando duro mientras su frente le corría la gota y el miedo en su tono de voz.

"y si quieren saber lo divertido de konoha me ha ocultado durante años, es que el que sello el bijuu en mí, no es ni nada menos que mi padre, minato namikaze mientras mi madre kushina uzumaki se oponía de convertirme el marginado de konoha" grito naruto con todo su pulmones mientras su chacra se hacía visible alrededor de su cuerpo "ahora si no me creen es cosa de ustedes, pero sus propios padres, los jefes de clanes sabían, incluyendo el mismo hokage, pero eso no es lo peor, mi vida en konoha fue un infierno ya que fui crucificado demasiadas veces que hasta perdí la cuenta, los mismo ninjas de konoha mas los civiles se divertían con mi sufrimiento, pero ya no más" grito en ira naruto mientras las imágenes de su infancia aparecía en su mente "ahora que desperté una línea de sangre única que ellos estaban experimentando en mí, les diré una vez, no soy su juguete más, me hare más fuerte y se arrepentirá por el trato, lo mismo que me hicieron pasar, se lo hare pasar mil veces peor" rugió mientras una ola de chacra concentrado de su grito arraso el suelo delante de los ninjas sorprendidos lo cual tuvieron que esquivar los escombros.

Kiba estaba más cerca de naruto, el ninja rubio apareció delante del chico perro y le dio una patada cargada de chacra en su estómago así quitándole el aire mientras al mismo tiempo salió disparado contra un árbol, tenten lanzo su lluvia de armas sobre naruto pero sorprendió a todos de como su brazo exploto en sangre mientras se formaba una especie de escudo hecha de su propia sangre, neji aprovecho de acercarse al igual que hinata y serrarle los puntos tenketsu donde corre la circulación de chacra, pero naruto no los quería cerca así que en un sello de una mano lo cual el suelo delante de naruto salió disparado plantas espinosas como las espinas tienen el porte de un clavo de tres pulgada de largo, neji tuvo que ocupar su rotación mientras hinata salto de distancia de como las plantas espinosas empezaron a disparar espinas hacia los especialista de corta distancia.

Kiba una vez recuperado trato de sorprender a naruto desde su espalda pero no esperaba que de su espalda baja se formara no una sino dos colas sangrientas dispuesto de atravesarlo por el pecho y el estómago pero kiba gracias a su sentidos animal del clan inuzuka le gritaba peligro lo que le ayudo a reaccionar anticipado y esquivarlo por los pelos de ser atravesado aunque salió un poco rasguñado, shikamaru trato de atraparlo con su firma jutsu de posesión de sombra, pero no esperaba que naruto desde su posición creara un clon de sombra sin sello, dicho clon escupió balas de fuego hacia shikamaru lo que desecha su jutsu para esquivar si no quiere ser asado vivo.

Desde la batalla naruto lo tenia a raya, pero se perdió ino lo cual ocupo su firma jutsu hacia él, (kyubi te puedes encargar de despedir al invasor de mi mente) pregunto naruto como su cuerpo se tensó sintiendo el jutsu de ino y la invasión a su mente ( **con gusto** ) se escuchó la voz demoniaca para luego escuchar ino gritar mientras ya no sentía la invasión en su mente (gracias) con eso salto de distancia de como chougi trato de aplastarlo con su nuevo jutsu de expansión mientras su cuerpo está rodeado de kunais transformándolo en una bola con pinchos dispuesto para aplastarlo y dañarlo con los kunais al mismo tiempo.

"naruto no puedes ganar como estas" declaro shikamaru mientras esquivaba los ataques del clon de sombra que lo atacaba (problemático, después de esto tendré que hablar con la hokage si lo que dijo es verdad, dudo que sea un farol) fue el pensamiento del Nara.

"oh se te olvido algo shikamaru, si puedo ganar como esta, pelee contra un chunin traidor y gane, pelee contra un usuario de hielo y gane, pelee contra pedomaru un sannin traidor y resistí, pelee contra un enloquecido y lo cambie, pelee contra tsunade y la convencí de venir, pelee contra un tirano con una armadura prototipo y lo mate, y mientras más peleo, más fuerte me vuelvo, más sangre consumo, más conocimiento adquiero y más descubro los secretos, más me revelan la verdad, ahora no soy conocido por nada por hacer cosas imposible como posible" naruto termino su discursos de sus logros cuando todos lo veían débil como era, pero la verdad que naruto siempre ha sido fuerte de por dentro "ahora que te di mis razones es hora de terminar esto" con eso dicho naruto es rodeado por la primera capa burbujeante naranja con una cola burbujeante del mismo color rodeando sus colas sangrientas que se volvieron en un como más grueso pretendiendo ser la cola de un zorro, sus garras sangrientas están recibiendo un cambio a una mano con garras y parte de pelo rubio salían de la sangre, sus pies están siendo rodeado con la sangre y se estaban volviendo peludo amarillo con sus uñas en convertirse en garras, la sangre salió de las orejas de naruto eliminando el oído humano y convirtiéndolo en unas orejas de conejo sobre su cabeza haciendo que sus oídos sean más agudo al sonido, mientras el chacra burbujeante de color naranja rodeada sus nuevas orejas, sus colmillos se volvieron más largo y sus bigotes se remarcaron dándole un aspecto más salvaje de lo que ya era.

La trasformación era espeluznante de mirar, como uno de sus compañeros cambio físicamente al igual que su chacra se volvió malicioso, sed de sangre despedía de naruto haciendo el aire más difícil de respirar por la intensión asesina que emitía el uzumaki.

Con eso naruto soltó un rugido que no solo se escuchó por los ninjas de konoha que estaban llegando al encuentro, sino que también se escuchó por un cierto pelirrojo que tenía una cicatriz en su cabeza con el kanji amor, estaba en camino para averiguar que paso con naruto en realidad para ser como es ahora, un fugitivo y renegado ninja.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras con los ninjas de konoha sintieron el chacra del mal lo cual todos aumentaron el paso agregándole chacra a sus pies.

La hokage como liderando donde el chacra se hacía más fuerte cada segundo que pasaba, tsunade no entendía nada, pero al mismo tiempo entendía lo que provoca una guerra entre la confusión y la lógica.

"lady tsunade, estamos llegando" dijo un hombre de pelo blanco con una cola de caballo, su peinado tiene forma de erizado por toda dirección, el hombre también tenía pintado en su rostro de color rojo, con la diadema con el kanji aceite, su traje era simple entre un atuendo medio formal y una armadura de color rojo, al igual que tsunade, pero su color de armadura es de color verde claro.

"hokage-sama, cuál será su acción una vez que lleguemos" pregunto kakashi mientras miraba culpable y responsable por la decisión de su alumno naruto y alumna sasuki.

"vamos a detenerlo y vamos a llevarlo a la sede de I&T para descubrir que más secretos guardo de nosotros" dijo tsunade mirando al frente mientras se sentía la intención de matar (solo espero que los demás estén bien, sobre todo el equipo de recuperación de sasuki) y así continuaron para llegar lo antes posibles.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras con un cierto pelirrojo con el kanji amor en su frente seguía la intensión de matar dónde provenía, al lado derecho esta temari su hermana mayor y al lado izquierdo su hermano kankuro, ambos sentían temor por la cantidad de intención de matar excepto él, el joven pelirrojo con una gran calabaza en su espalda seguía "debemos llegar antes de que sea demasiado tarde" mando gaara hacia sus hermanos.

"pero gaara, esta intención de matar es muy fuerte y despide un aroma de muerte, es casi como si nos enfrentamos un…" dijo kankuro apagando su voz de apoco.

"monstruo" termino el ahora conocido gaara por kankuro, ya conociendo a lo que se refería (aunque no lo admitiré, siento temor como si algo malo me va a suceder, pero quiero saber cuál fue el motivo para cambiar, naruto) fue el pensamiento del pelirrojo.

Con eso los hermanos de la arena continuaron agregándole más chacra a su paso para llegar a tiempo.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con naruto, su batalla fue corta y su transformación se fue, ya que noqueo a todos los novatos de este año y novatos del año pasado, algunos con heridas un poco profunda pero no fatal.

El joven uzumaki miraba al único que aún estaba en pie, en una rodilla con un ojo cerrado por el agotamiento de chacra, su traje esta para el degaste, y sus ojos mostraban cuan cansado estaba y apenas resistía para estar consciente, el joven de pelo negro con el peinado de piña miraba agotado a naruto, de todo su escuadrón de recuperar a sasuki fue un fracaso total, ahora miraba con miedo lo que una vez lo llamo amigo, namkama, aliado y socio de la pereza, shikamaru no sabía cómo sucedió todo esto lo único que rondaba por su mente fue "¿Por qué?, ¿naruto, porque?" pregunto shikamaru agotado queriendo saber la respuesta.

"porque yo necesito crecer más y ustedes me ofrecerán más habilidades, pero basta de hablar, es hora que duermas shikamaru, stukyomi" dijo naruto activando su mangekyo sharingan y poner al Nara en un sueño.

Una vez que el chunin perezoso se quedó fuera del juego, naruto decidió consumir la sangre de sus ex namkama, amigos, y romper su vínculo con ellos y con konoha, naruto una vez que se acercó a ellos y se agacho mientras miraba a ellos con una mirada de disculpa y así empezó a consumir la sangre de una vez llamado amigo, adquiriendo las habilidades incluso los taijutsu de neji y hinata con el puño suave a su arsenal, más las habilidades de armas de tenten y unos katas de diferentes estilos de cómo manejar diferentes armas, también adquirió conocimiento del estilo de combate inuzuka de kiba, también las habilidades del trio ino-shika-cho y sus habilidades en equipo, también adquirió los conocimientos de los insectos por parte de shino, con eso listo, naruto dejo los cuerpos inconsciente de sus antiguos compañeros, y dispuesto a irse pero su instinto kitsuno le advirtió un peligro entrante.

Naruto esquivo una patada voladora de un cierto expandes verde diciendo entrada dinámica lo que provoco una vez al contacto con la orilla del rio levantando escombros y salpicar el líquido del rio por el aire, no solo eso, naruto también esquivo una especie de 5 taladros a altas velocidad dirigidas hacia él, pero choco donde estaba la pared de la cascada detrás de él, el joven uzumaki hizo cambio con un registro justo a tiempo cuando una gran bola de fuego se estrelló donde su posición era, naruto apareció lejos de sus atacantes y la zona donde estaban según naruto los refuerzos.

"ríndete naruto, no puedes escapar" dijo una voz autoritaria, el joven uzumaki reconociendo la voz sonrió un poco mientras sus ojos están ocultos en las sombras sus flequillos.

Naruto ya sabía esto, llegaron los refuerzos, y sabía que están todos los ninjas de konoha aquí, bueno excepto los genin claro está.

"naruto, será mejor que te entregues" dijo otra voz, naruto ya reconoció a quien le pertenecía la voz.

Naruto sonrió y miro hacia al frente, sus ojos azules zafiros mirando a la multitud de ambu, jounin, chunin y no olvidemos a los dos sannin "bueno que tenemos aquí, sí no es tsunade-obachan y jiraiya-ero-senin" dijo naruto tranquilamente mientras su mente estaba actuando mil por minutos ideando estrategia de combate o mezclándolo y al mismo tiempo creando planes de escape (por suerte envié a mi clon de sombra por adelantado).

Mientras naruto estaba tranquilo mirando a la multitud de ninjas de konoha, que le enviaban instinto asesino hacia él, pero nadie sabía que seguía subiendo la experiencia de instinto asesino todas gracias hacia los ambu, jounin y chunin que tenían un rencor hacia el kyubi.

"porque no revisan los heridos ya que podrían morir por desangrado, aunque más sangre obtenga, más cosas descubro y sigo creciendo más fuerte" dijo naruto calmadamente.

"naruto uzumaki, vendrás con nosotros por las buenas o por las malas" mando tsunade mirando severa hacia naruto, dicho individuo ni se inmuto, ya que seguía subiendo experiencia de instinto asesino.

"y que pasa si digo que no" dijo naruto mirando con una sonrisa que prometía derramamiento de sangre.

"no nos deja otra opción" con eso varios ninjas se posicionaron delante de la hokage en forma protectora.

"lady tsunade, los jóvenes necesitan atención médica, mientras nosotros nos encargamos del uzumaki" dijo un jounin de konoha mientras sus camaradas también se alistaron.

Tsunade asintió en sí mismo mientras se disponía a revisar a los heridos "jiraiya ayúdales contra naruto" mando tsunade, el nombrado asintió mientras se posiciono delante de los jounin e ambu y chunin.

Los jefes de clanes junto con su clan estaban listos para ayudar contra naruto, naruto miro a los clanes, inuzuka, akimichi, yamanaka, nara, hyuga y otros clanes desconocido lo que le llamo la atención a naruto.

"conozco muchas caras, algunas desconocidas, clanes también conozco, pero ellos lo desconozco, que clanes representan" pregunto naruto interesado a los nuevos clanes que miraron con rabia hacia el uzumaki.

"como te atreves no reconocernos, somos los del clan kurama" grito un adulto del clan kurama.

"sí, bueno, son menos de que preocuparse" dijo naruto rascándose detrás de la cabeza mostrando desinteresado enfadando al clan kurama "aunque dudo que tengan habilidades que lo hagan un clan" se burló naruto con una media sonrisa.

"los del clan kurama somos reconocido por transformar los genjutsu en una realidad" grito otro del clan, pero esta vez fue una mujer de unos 25 años.

naruto se burló "sí claro, como si se convertirían los genjutsu en una realidad, que buena excusa de un patético clan" se siguió burlando (gracias por la información, ahora tendré su sangre y será otra adicción a mi arsenal).

Con eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso "lo pagaras" grito el líder del clan kurama haciendo señales con las manos grito su técnica "arte ninja; garras espectrales" grito el jefe.

Naruto espero el jutsu, una vez que le llego todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor luego sintió unas garras cortarle la espalda y el brazo derecho, el joven uzumaki gruño de dolor y decidió dejar el genjutsu.

Una vez que rompió el genjutsu miro así mismo y se sorprendió un poco por el daño físico que recibió del genjutsu (eso es todo, ya confirmé que no eran un farol), "bien me impresionaron su arte, así que no los voy a subestimar, pero eso no quiere decir que tienen la ventaja contra mi" se burló naruto ganando el enojo y más instinto asesino hacia su persona.

"ya basta de hablar terminemos esto una vez" grito un chunin rencoroso del kyubi, lo que el joven uzumaki sonrió.

"voy a estar de acuerdo contigo chunin, no más juegos, pero igual no dejare que sea fácil mi derrota" se burló naruto y eso fue todo, la paciencia de los clanes, ambu, jounin e chunin se le acabaron y se lanzaron al combate.

Naruto espero mientras hacia una posición de una mano y sus garras se mostraron remplazando sus manos, con eso listo se lanzó hacia adelante (kyubi que te parece si reunimos a todos tus hermanos después de esto) fue el pensamiento de naruto tratando de llamar la atención del kyubi ( **me parece bien, si es que puedes, si lo logras derrotar a los ninjas de konoha te daré más conocimiento de jutsu y de más posición de mi chacra youki, y debes resistir contra dos sannin en cinco minutos y te daré un premio, que te parece** ) se escuchó la voz de ultratumba del zorro demonio lo que naruto sonrió (acepto el reto kyubi) con eso termino la conexión con el zorro.

Naruto con sus garras y su taijutsu torbellino fue una danza a través de los ninjas de konoha ( **has fusionado tus garras sangrientas con el taijutsu torbellino y convertirlo en un nuevo taijutsu llamado torbellino sangriento)** una vez que leyó la ventanilla sonrió y llamo a su nueva técnica "estilo taijutsu; torbellino sangriento" llamo su técnica y vio como sus garras bloqueaba y contraatacaba a diferentes oponentes dándole una pelea difícil, varios de los chunin cayeron débiles con su sangre filtrándose en sus heridas y apenas consciente de su entorno.

Vieron como los chunin cayeron como moscas y los jounin e ambu apenas evadía los ataques, todos se preguntaban cuando se volvió más fuerte y rápido, jiraiya trato de atraparlo por sorpresa, pero naruto ya lo veía venir y se intercambió con un registro rodeado con su obra maestra de sellos bien complejos lo cual los sellos en la madera exploto, pero no en una explosión si no que la madera se dividió y le salieron raíces y hojas envuelta en chacra, jiraiya esquivaba apenas las raíces pero una le rozo lo que causo una pequeña astilla en su ropa.

"pierde jiraiya" dijo naruto mientras terminaba los sellos "estilo madera; enredaderas Espinoza" llamo su técnica mientras la astilla en la ropa de jiraiya se expandió mientras se convertía una especie de enredaderas y llenas de púas blanca que se enterraron en el cuerpo de jiraiya causándole un dolor infernal "te gusta mi nueva técnica del estilo madera, mientras más te mueves las púas más crecen y si quieto estas, absorberán tu chacra, bonito ¿no?" dijo naruto mientras esquivo unos taladros de los clanes inuzukas "ustedes chuchos son insoportables debería disciplinarlo" gruño naruto mientras esquivaba a los inuzukas y sus perros ninjas en forma de taladros.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras la batalla continuaba, gaara y sus hermanos escuchaban las explosiones no muy lejos donde están "rápido tenemos que darnos prisa" mando gaara mientras aceleraba aún más para llegar a la zona de combate.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras en otro lugar, un encapuchado caminaba por los bosques hacia la zona de combate "será mejor que intervenga, pero quiero ver cuánto ha crecido y ver si está listo para pasar a la siguiente etapa" murmuro el desconocido mientras seguía caminando.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con naruto, el joven uzumaki ya estaba bien molesto, ahora son los ninjas que tenían la ventaja, jiraiya estaba neutralizado de momento mientras se movía y descansaba haciéndolo más agotado cada minuto.

Los ninjas que no están combatiendo esos fueron los líderes de los clanes y tsunade que evaluaban a naruto su movimiento, patrones, tácticas que el joven uzumaki ocupa y le están siendo frustrado cada vez más ya que una vez que descubrieron los patrones se desordena haciéndolo volver desde el principio para evaluarlo.

Naruto se estaba cansando y frustrando así que tomo una decisión "bien si quieres jugar tan mal, para mi está bien" gruño de enojo naruto mientras todos tomaban distancia de naruto y listo para ver que hacía "estilo demonio, el despertar del demonio" grito naruto para luego su cuerpo explotar en sangre mientras chacra rojo lo rodeaba al igual que la sangre en una danza de rojo sangre y rojo chacra "grrrrrraaaaaaaaaaa **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa** " se escuchó el grito volviéndose más profundo mientras la sangre y el frio se hacía presente.

El grito de ultratumba se escuchaba no solo los ninjas de konoha sino también de los continentes elementales causándole temor, y la desconocida chacra que se sintió por todo el continente shinobi.

Una vez que el grito seso, todos miraban con miedo a lo que se enfrentaba, era una criatura con alas sangrientas y tejidos rojos, el cuerpo era delgado con líneas blancas y púas que despedía frio, no solo eso, sino que también se mostraba dos colas hechas de sangre, la cabeza tenía un parentesco de zorro solo que esta vez lleva un cráneo de algún reptil desconocido {dragón} hecho de hielo, las orejas de conejo rojo sangre, se sobresalían de los orificios del ojo del cráneo reptil de hielo, sus grandes ojos azules zafiros con una hendidura negro como pupila y las fauces del zorro pero con dos grandes colmillos como sables, sus garras tenía un aspecto grotesco de sangre congelada y púas, su codo se ve una especie de hueso puntiagudo que se sobresalía de la carne sangrienta, para darle una mejor descripción lo que antes era naruto uzumaki, ahora es remplazado por un monstruo " **es hora de terminar con esto** " hablo con una voz de ultratumba asustando " **estilo de fuego; gran bola de fuego** " exclamo el monstruo naruto mientras abría sus fauces y una gigantesca bola de fuego se dirigían hacia los ninjas de konoha.

Los ninjas actuaron rápidamente, se posicionaron enfrente de los demás y haciendo sellos de manos "estilo de agua; jutsu gran bola de agua/estilo de agua; jutsu dragón de agua/estilo de agua; jutsu tsunami de agua/ estilo de agua; jutsu chorro de agua" los ninjas con la afinidad de agua dijeron, pero sin saber que naruto activo su sharingan madurado y copio los jutsu de agua para su arsenal para luego desactivarlo.

Los jutsu de agua y fuego se enfrentaron mientras levantaba una nube de vapor formándose neblina que segaba la vista, naruto aprovechando de la neblina dio un salto perdiéndose en el cielo y naruto aprovecho de crear otra nube de neblina en el cielo para volver a la normalidad y henge de sí mismo como un pajarito de oro y voló hacia unos de los del clan kurama, una vez que observo a su víctima, se convirtió en un buitre con sus garras listas para desgarrar la carne pero se podrán ver las garras son de color rojo sangre, no solo eso naruto tuvo la audacia de crear una bandada de buitres de aproximadamente mil y empezaron a atacar a todos los ninjas, claro unos son más rápidos en reaccionar que otros que lograron esquivar pero igual recibieron rasguño, jiraiya aun inmovilizado mientras más buitres se unían, el sabio sapo trataba de acceder su chacra para un jutsu de escape pero las malditas púas crecían más enterrándose más en su cuerpo provocando un gruñido de dolor, él se sentía imponente, pues naruto es un adversario peligroso a tomar en cuenta, se escuchaban los gritos de dolor y gruñidos de los ninjas de konoha, los jefes de clanes evitaban los buitres mientras contraatacaban, pero eso no lo es peor, lo peor es que los buitres empezaron a escupir fuego, balas de aires y aliento frio mientras lo que fracasaban explotaban reconociendo que eran clones explosivos, jiraiya aún no podía zafarse de su atadura.

"ese gaki, debo admitir que es muy ingenioso pero peligroso, siento mi chacra irse de apoco cuando estoy quieto, pero si no, las púas crecen y correré riesgo de que las púas se entierren en las zonas vitales" murmuro consigo mismo pensando una solución y rápido.

"es inútil ero-senin" se escuchó una voz que jiraiya reconoció miro donde provenía la voz y vio a naruto con un guante de cuero extendido al aire mientras un buitre esta posado en el guante "ese jutsu que utilice mescle el jutsu que hashirama que utilizo contra el kyubi y más un fuinjutsu de absorción de chacra" explico naruto calmadamente "ahora debo consumir un poco de tu sangre ero-senin, espero que no sea personal" dijo naruto mientras caminaba hacia jiraiya.

(mierda, si naruto toma mi sangre, tendrá conocimiento de todos los fuinjutsu incluyendo que jutsu de sellado de minato, no debo permitirlo, incluso adquirirá todos los conocimientos de mis jutsu) fue el pensamiento de jiraiya mientras se movía, pero las púas le enterraban más en su carne haciéndolo sangrar y gruñir de dolor.

"debes estar sorprendido de que un chunin, o ex chunin de konoha tomó por sorpresa a todos de que atrape al legendario jiraiya" naruto continuo mientras se acercaba más a jiraiya y el buitre se fue volando mientras naruto desecho el guante de cuero y quemarlo en un jutsu fuego, desde el hombro hasta las manos se convirtieron en sangre punzante con garras y naruto se arrodillo mientras toco el pequeño charco de sangre que se formó a los pies de jiraiya "consumir" murmuro mientras en su cabeza le llegaban los recuerdos desde la infancia de jiraiya hasta hoy y más mentiras que le ocultaron, pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que encontró la llave donde tiene sellado el kyubi la única forma de liberar al bijuu en su sello, pero eso tiene que copiarlo para cuando sea el momento liberaría a todos los bijuus de su sello, una vez que termino de los recuerdos, miro con rabia a jiraiya "así que más consumo, más descubro los engaños hacia mi persona, me siento traicionado jiraiya" dijo naruto con veneno en su voz "y esa profecía la carga hacia mí, como si está escrito en piedra, lo diré una vez mas no soy juguete del destino, ni de los dioses enfermo que juegan con mi vida personal" gruño naruto apretando sus garras enterrándose en su carne pero no le importo.

Con eso naruto se dio la vuelta y se alejó una vez que llego vio un cuerpo herido y noto el símbolo del clan kurama, sin pensarlo dos veces, con sus garras toco la sangre y lo consumió adquiriendo las habilidades de su genjutsu convertido en realidad.

Estaba por irse, pero sintió una presencia y naruto invoco sus alas sangrientas y se elevó justo a tiempo mientras la neblina se despejo y sintió los recuerdos de sus clones de sombras de ser cortado por el viento "interesante" murmuro.

Una vez que se despejo pudieron ver el panorama de la batalla, muchos heridos ensangrentado y débiles, era una masacre y naruto estaba de pie con sus alas sangrientas desapareciendo en su espalda mientras miraba con desinterés, el rio del valle del fin se tornó rojo sangre y pudo ver los que quedaron en pie, tsunade senju, tsume inuzuka, hiashi hyuga, chouza akimichi, shikaku nara, inoichi yamanaka, el jefe del clan kurama, el jefe del clan aburame {no me sé el nombre del padre de shino}, maito gai, kakashi hatake, asuma sarutobi, kurenai yuhi más los recién llegados sabaku no temari, sabaku no kankuro y sabaku no gaara.

Naruto mostro una sonrisa sangrienta "seas bienvenido a la fiesta" dijo naruto mirando con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"que hacen aquí" pregunto tsunade cansada, pues esquivar a tantos buitres y que si reciben daño explotaran más que los buitres escupieran elementos, y ahora llegan tres ninjas de sunagakure.

"nos haremos cargo de naruto, lady tsunade puedes curar a los heridos" hablo calmadamente gaara mientras miraba a naruto.

"está bien, los demás ayuden al equipo de gaara" mando tsunade mientras invocaba a la gran babosa y esta se dividiera en múltiples de sí misma, pero más pequeñas "necesito de tu ayuda, ¿puedes curar a los heridos?" pregunto a su invocación, dicha invocación asintió y fue a posarse encima de los heridos en el suelo mientras emitían un brillo verde que lo curaban, pero a un ritmo lento.

Gaara ataco con su arena hacia naruto, mientras temari batía con su enorme abanico enviando ráfagas de vientos y kankuro ofrecía apoyo con sus títeres.

Naruto evadía todos los ataques, pero no capto que la arena en sus pies hasta ser demasiado tarde cuando la arena le agarro el tobillo y lo tiro hacia una pared sin soltarlo y crear un cráter de tela araña mientras se repetía azotándolo en la pared de la cascada, rio, y suelo, naruto adolorido hizo un cambio con un registro de madera, pero este es diferente tiene los sellos en el pero algo no anda bien, la madera brillo un poco y se escuchó un clic metálico para luego una lluvia de sembon saliera dentro del registro, gaara se protegió así mismo junto con temari y kankuro en su escudo de arena, los jefes de clanes se lanzaron a la persecución de naruto, shikaku envió su sombra atrapando a naruto, chouza expandió sus brazos y manso y atrapo a naruto, inoichi termino su jutsu para la transferencia de mente pero no funcionaba "que rayos" gruño inoichi.

"eso es tan rico, creíste que podría entrar en mi mente yamanaka-san, pues tengo un sello en mi mente creado por el nueve para evitar intrusos" dijo naruto asustando a los jefes de clanes y gaara, entendiendo a lo que iba esto "pero necesito al uno dentro de mí, así podré crecer más fuerte" declaro naruto asustando a temari y kankuro.

"jamás" grito temari desafiándolo lo que causa naruto una mirada seria para luego cerrar los ojos.

"o por lo menos tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza ¿he?" hablo naruto aun con los ojos cerrados para luego abrirlo mostrando su mangekyo sharingan.

"no lo mires a los ojos" grito kakashi, pero era tarde, todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro al igual que los otros que están en la misma oscuridad.

Gaara como no podía cerrar los ojos miro a naruto, pero le fue extraño que le afectaron a los demás y no a él.

Naruto se liberó de sus captores inconsciente y se acercó a gaara "gaara, tengo una cura para que puedas dormir, te quitare tu estado jinchuriky y serás como la persona normal, pero tiene un precio yo me convertiré en un nuevo jinchuriky de uno y nueve colas" dijo naruto calmadamente mientras gaara se quedo pensando.

"como puedo estar seguro de ti" pregunto gaara mirando dudoso mientras por dentro anhelaba ser libre de su bijuu y poder dormir.

"porque somos iguales y quiero tener tu carga al igual que los otros jinchuriky, y salvar a los otros de akatsuki según la información que recibí de jiraiya y actuaran en tres años por eso, quiero liberarte de tu carga hermano jinchuriky" termino naruto mirando a gaara que estaba dudoso, pero ya sabía cuál elegir.

"confiare en ti" dijo gaara, mientras naruto asintió y se preparaba su nuevo arsenal una vez terminado naruto ocupo su byakugan para buscar el sello de gaara hasta encontrarlo, su palma brillo mientras naruto tocaba el estómago de gaara.

"estés preparado esto puede doler un poco" dijo naruto mientras gaara asintió "arte divina; sellado de luz" con eso dicho naruto empezó a brillar a un blanco intenso y gaara a un café arenoso brillante, ambos gritaron de dolor como su chacra entraron en conflicto mientras dentro de las mentes de naruto y gaara.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

(paisaje mental de gaara)

Gaara miro a su alrededor, y reconoció como un desierto, pero no solo eso, no es como los anteriores, él está al lado de naruto en su propio paisaje mental "hola gaara, así que esta es tu mente ¿he?, se ve silencioso, ¿sabes dónde está el mapache-perro psicótico hecho de arena?" pregunto naruto mirando a su alrededor gaara miro sorprendido de que naruto está en su mente.

"si se, solo sígueme" dijo gaara calmadamente mientras aun sorprendido de que naruto pudo entrar en su paisaje mental.

Caminaron hace unos veinticinco minutos hasta ver un circulo de piedras y dentro del circulo es ichibi no tanuki, el mapache-perro de arena o conocido como el espíritu de la arena.

El bijuu de una cola noto la presencia de dos invitados, la arenosa bestia miro a dos figuras aproximándose y sonrió locamente " **bueno si no es más mi pequeño buque y trajo un invitado ¿he?, ¿a que han venido a verme?** " dijo ichibi mirando a los niños de 12 años.

Naruto miro y empezó "ichibi he venido a ofrecerte una oferta" dijo naruto tranquilamente mirando al bijuu de arena.

 **"oh ¿y que oferta es esa?** " preguntó el ichibi mirando interesado de la propuesta.

"desea abandonar este sello y mente de gaara para venir a mi propia, y te prometo un gran derramamiento de sangre y en unos años más adelantes, tu libertad al igual que las de tus hermanos bijuus y sin ser sellado en ningún ser humano" dijo naruto mirando al bijuu hecho de arena.

El ichibi miraba calculadoramente y miro a los ojos de naruto si ver algún tipo de engaño, pero nada solo la sinceridad ( **este muchacho, es interesante lo que tienes ahí kurama** ) ichibi seguía en silencio " **¿y que deseas a cambio uzumaki?** " pregunto ichibi el espíritu de la arena sabiendo que todo precio debe tener.

"deseo que me entrene en el dominio del viento y tierra al igual que la arena, una vez que complete tu expectativa me des una prueba, que sea una lucha contra ti restringiendo todas mis habilidades elementales excepto viento, tierra y arena que me abras enseñado y si gano tendré tu chacra y si fallo te dejare libre en el mundo, esta regla se aplicara a todos tus hermanos y kyubi tenemos un acuerdo con eso si te parece bien" dijo naruto lo que sorprendió a gaara y al ichibi de que el nueve colas le esté dando permiso para entrar en el mismo buque que kyubi, gaara por otro lado se arrepintió por la decisión que eligió si naruto fracasa el ichibi será libre y destruirá suna por lo que han hecho en su pasado.

Ichibi se quedó pensativo hasta que una sonrisa espeluznante se mostró **"bueno no puedo negar a esa oferta, será interesante sobre todo que un ex chunin de konoha hizo frente a todos ninjas incluso a los legendarios sannin, será agradable entrenarte, pero te lo advierto mi entrenamiento será dura y espero mejores resultados viniendo de ti"** dijo ichibi tranquilo mientras sonreía como un loco " **además tu línea de sangre será interesante verlo en acción y estoy ansioso por la revancha que dará al terminar tu entrenamiento** " dijo el espíritu de la arena mostrando un puño extendido hacia naruto " **con esto sellamos nuestro trato** " dijo el ichibi mientras naruto choco puño con el tanuki.

"será un privilegio derramar más sangre de nuestros enemigos y hacernos más fuerte" dijo naruto mostrando una sonrisa de locura cosa que ichibi copio la misma sonrisa.

 **"el placer será todo mío, wuajajajajajaja** " rio a carcajada de locura el bijuu arenoso de una cola.

"estilo divino; sello de luz" dijo naruto mientras todo el paisaje mental brillaba blanco segando todo a su alrededor.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

(paisaje mental naruto)

Una vez que el brillo seso, naruto, gaara y ichibi están en una pradera siendo rodeado por un bosque hermoso, animales de todos tipos presentes, naruto se adelantó hacia adelante mientras gaara y ichibi lo siguieron.

"yo kyubi he llegado" grito naruto buscando una pista del bijuu orejudo y nueve colas de zorro, la tierra comenzó a temblar mientras se escuchaba un crujido y se hacía más fuerte, a lo lejos vio a kyubi en toda su gloria caminando con pereza.

 **"ya era hora de que llegaras, que te tomo tanto tiempo** " resoplo el zorro de nueve colas mirando aburrido hasta centrarse en el ichibi " **ichibi"** dijo el zorro seriamente mientras el mapache-perro miraba al zorro.

 **"kyubi"** fue el saludo de reconocimiento, pues aún tenían una rivalidad de siglos de quien es más fuerte.

"bien, mientras las presentaciones fueron bien, ¿ichibi quieres un territorio para ti solo?" dijo naruto en forma de pregunta mirando al nuevo invitado al buque.

" **si, será mejor un desierto por detrás de esas colinas si no te molesta y un poco de animales de desierto estaría bien, siempre y cuando derrame más sangre de tus enemigos en el camino estaré tranquilo y debes prometerme dejarme salir para una gran batalla que se muestre en tus aventuras"** dijo ichibi con una sonrisa enloquecida.

"ok tengo todo listo, ahora gaara falta un poco para que deje de ser jinchuriky y comenzar tu nueva vida como un normal" dijo naruto mientras gaara asintió en comprensión "ahora esto dolerá, pero podrás dormir tranquilo, estilo divino; sellado de luz; liberar" con eso dicho naruto entrego una palmada en el estómago donde está el sello de gaara y romper el sello haciendo que gaara un grito de dolor y desaparecer del paisaje mental.

Una vez hecho y terminado miro a los dos bijuus, dichas bestias de chacra asintieron y se dividieron hacia su territorio personal, ichibi al desierto creado por naruto y kyubi al bosque de donde vino.

"bien es hora de volver" con eso dicho naruto desapareció del paisaje mental.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En el mundo real, naruto termino su jutsu mientras gaara dio un grito despertando a los inconsciente del stukyomi pues naruto está agotado de chacra tanto chacra divino, como chacra normal, pero valió la pena, pero era tan agotado que libero a los demás del stukyomi.

Naruto cayó en una rodilla mientras buscaba de su bolsa una pastilla de soldado hasta encontrarlo y comerlo para recuperar su chacra, pero aún está agotado mentalmente lo que lo convierte en vulnerable al jutsu del clan yamanaka.

Gaara cayo inconsciente mientras temari y kankuro sintieron temor de que el bijuu se liberaría, pero no fue el caso, se notaba a gaara durmiendo tranquilamente sin ningún cuidado del mundo.

"que le hiciste" grito temari mirando a gaara dormir mientras kankuro sacaba su mejor marioneta, cuervo, pero naruto miro impasible haciendo que lo que han despertado lo miraran con temor a lo que podría responder.

"lo libere de su sufrimiento, ahora gaara podrá dormir, pero hay un precio para evitar la muerte de un jinchuriky es que el que ocupa la técnica arte divino, sellado de luz es entrar a la mente del jinchuriky y traspasar al bijuu a tu propia, y después de eso, romper el sello del anterior jinchuriky y entregarle tu chacra para reanimarlo y evitar la muerte, pero te deja un cansancio mental y casi agotamiento chacra" termino de explicar sorprendiendo a todos los que están despierto y naruto miro a ellos "ahora soy un jinchuriky de uno y nueve colas" declaro naruto con una sonrisa psicópata mientras levantaba la mano y arena en el suelo salieron disparado hacia los ninjas.

Los ninjas esquivaron a duras penas ya que aún están agotados y recién recuperados, aunque naruto quiere al líder del clan kurama, consumir su sangre así que envió granitos y granitos de arena cosa que no se note nada mientras se mantenía en movimiento.

Tsunade estaba ya recuperada, pero debía tener cuidado con naruto ahora pues ya no solo tiene un bijuu sino dos bijuus residen en él (debo detenerlo antes de que consiga mas bijuu) fue el pensamiento de tsunade.

Naruto ya se acercó lo suficiente al líder del clan kurama y con sus garras rasguño sacándole sangre al líder del clan kurama.

Los otros ya sabían cuáles serán las intenciones de naruto "hay que evitar que naruto consuma la sangre kurama" grito shikaku nara, tsunade se lanzó al ataque con su puño listo para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas para noquearlo.

Naruto lo tomo como sorpresa así que cruzo sus brazos en forma de x para evitar un mayor daño, el impacto hacia su persona llego a escuchar unos sonidos de hueso quebrarse y naruto salió disparada hacia atrás quebrando arboles mientras chocaba, naruto dio una voltereta y apoyo sus pies en la corteza del árbol e hizo señales con sus garras "estilo de fuego; jutsu bola de fuego" grito su técnica mientras escupía una gran bola de fuego mientras tsunade levanto la pierna mientras saltaba y golpeo el suelo levantando un gran trozo de piedra que el fuego se estrelló creando una explosión enviando a tsunade a patinar hacia atrás.

"así que vieja bruja, le gusta jugar duro, pues jugare duro" con eso naruto invoca su youki que le rodea a todo su cuerpo de chacra rojo un chacra que nadie reconoce detrás de naruto en su espalda baja salieron dos colas sangrientas que se meneaban perezosamente, sus pies son remplazados por unos pies de carne y sangre con garras rojas cortas, sus flequillos se colorearon rojo y se levantaron en una especie de dos cuernos sobre su cabeza, sus mandíbulas se alargaron como una especie de hocico con dos dientes en forma de sable se sobresalían de sus labios y la punta de estas apuntaban hacia abajo "esto es mi transformación en youki así que prepárate abuelita, porque los juegos se acabaron" con eso dicho e hecho, naruto salió disparado hacia al frente al igual que tsunade ambos recogieron sus puños y listo para chocarlo contra el otro, naruto agrego chacra youki en su puño al igual que tsunade añadió chacra en su puño para darle más fuerza.

Ambos puños se conocieron enviando una onda de choque enviando a ambos en sentidos contrarios.

"Debo admitir que estoy impresionado, pero es hora de irme" dijo naruto mientras invocaba sus alas y listo para salir de la vista, pero se sintió restringido "que" miro hacia abajo y vio sombras muchas sombras sujetando la suya "oh mierda" miro hacia al grupo inconsciente y vio a todos los naras de pies, más los akimichi y yamanaka, si eso no es lo peor inuzuka, kurama, aburame, hyuga y están los maestros de los novatos de este año y del año pasado "mierda parece que me descuide" murmuro naruto tratando moverse.

"Jiraiya es tu oportunidad" mando tsunade mientras naruto no lo podía creer, que jiraiya ya no tiene su jutsu restringido debe ser por el terminal del arte divino; sellado de luz que tomo una gran cantidad de chacra y agotamiento mental.

"cómo pudiste salir de mi jutsu" grito naruto mirando a jiraiya mientras pensaba una ruta de escape y rápido.

"pues es simple después de tu jutsu, descubrí que tu los mantenía, pero eso no es el caso, sino que al notar que tu perdida de chacra debilito tu técnica y me dio lo justo para reemplazarme en un registro" explico jiraiya mientras tenía un papel en la mano que decía sello.

Eso espanto a naruto reconociendo el patrón del sello y su significado, ya que lo van a restringir y borrarle la memoria y convertirlo en leal sin sentido a konoha "son ustedes enfermo, me niego volver a konoha" grito naruto mientras pedía ayuda a sus dos bijuus para hacerlo pagar y pedía ayuda a cualquier deidad.

Pero eso no es todo jiraiya se acercaba listo para colocar el papel en la frente de naruto, mientras dicho uzumaki trataba de invocar a sus poderes mezclándolo sin saberlo en una especie de poder de alma, su cuerpo emitía un brillo y un aura blanca lo envolvía (piensa rápido, mmmm, ya sé, si en vez de invocar ki en mis manos que pasa si invoco mi ki en todo el cuerpo, jeje, quizás me hayan restringido los jutsu pero el ki es pura fuerza física y es controlable e incontrolable a la vez) naruto cerró los ojos respirando lentamente mientras se concentraba.

Jiraiya estaba a punto de llegar hacia naruto y colocarle el sello en la frente, mientras dicho rubio invocaba más poder del ki en su cuerpo y listo para sacarlo de todo su cuerpo, será como una especie de onda de poder protectora e contraataque a su alrededor, jiraiya se estaba aproximando y estaba a centímetro de colocarle el sello en la frente "gaaaaaaaaaaaaa" grito naruto tensando su cuerpo mientras el ki es liberado por todo su cuerpo enviando una corriente de aire y ondas sónicas asiendo temblar la tierra y levantar escombros "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" seguía gritando naruto aumentando su poder del ki y sacarlo más de su cuerpo, el papel de sellado fue incinerado por el aura de ki de naruto mientras seguía invocando su ki "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" naruto dio con un último grito mientras expandía sus miembros hacia los lados en libertad de jutsu posesión de sombra de los nara y su aura en forma de llamas cambio a uno blanco transparente como si naruto fuera el mismo fuego blanco que lo rodeaba no solo eso, también se puede admirar los músculos y bíceps que se desarrolló y su traje apretado por el aumento de músculos, era una especie de evolución de naruto.

Al terminar todo miro con unos ojos azules zafiros serios sin malicia, sin locura, enojo y rabia se pueden apreciar en los ojos de naruto con una seriedad que dio temor a los ninjas, no solo eso, sino que estaba flotando, su pelo se volvió más desordenado, pero al mismo firme, su rostro perdió toda grasa de bebe que tenía antes, se mostraba naruto como una especie de guerrero y solo siendo doce años de edad.

"como se atreven" gruño naruto nada contento de lo que jiraiya tenía planeado hacer y tsunade dándole el visto bueno de jiraiya, por primera vez, se sintió traicionado, herido, esto lo tenían planeado de ante "agradecen que no voy por konoha, o por ultimo lo verán como un cráter de fumar si descubro más secretos oscuros en contra mía, y para darle una lección" dijo naruto mientras levantaba la mano en dirección hacia la cascada donde la estatua de madara y hashirama se mostraban, en la palma de naruto se mostró una esfera de energía blanco puro para luego enviarlo hacia la cascada donde el homenaje de los grandes ninjas enfrentamiento.

Una vez que hizo contacto con la pared de la cascada, la esfera se expandió a grandes cantidades levantando escombros y devorando todo a su paso incluyendo las estatuas, arboles, agua del rio evaporándose, eso incluyendo un gran temblor en la zona haciendo que los ninjas sean más difíciles de estar en pie con el temblor fuerte que vino después del contacto de poder con la cascada.

Una vez que seso, se puede admirar una gran grieta donde una vez estuvo las estatuas memoriales y el conocido valle del fin desapareció en un gran cráter.

Una vez demostrado su poder naruto se elevó y desapareció para luego aparecer detrás del jefe del clan kurama, pero era tarde para advertirle, naruto dio un puñetazo en el estómago lo que provoco vomitara sangre y salpicara en el brazo de naruto para luego retirar el brazo del estómago del jefe del clan kurama, dicho jefe se cayó inconsciente mientras naruto consumirá la sangre del líder del clan kurama "esto es una advertencia ninja de konoha" su voz sonaba más maduro y después se fue volando donde la presencia de cierto individuo estaba esperando y naruto lo conocía muy bien.

Una vez que llego naruto, el desconocido lo miro para luego asentir "bien hecho naruto, ahora eres un ninja renegado, así que vendrán más enemigos hacia ti, y podrás adquirir las habilidades de ellos a través de tu sangre y copiar más líneas de sangre, ahora veo que has desbloqueado bien el ki, pero esta aun incompleta" dijo el desconocido mirando a naruto que descendió al suelo y su aura se detuvo y cayó en una rodilla de cansancio "eso son los efectos de que el ki está incompleta, pero vas mejorando, ahora te daré una habilidad que quiero que te familiarice bien antes de viajar a diferentes mundos" dijo el encapuchado mientras levantaba su mano y empezó a aparecer unas runas circular dorada brillante con muchos kanjis desconocido dentro del circulo que apareció de la nada "es hora que aprenda de magia" con eso dicho naruto recibió una golpe de luz dorada en su pecho donde el corazón debe ser y gruño de dolor y gritos se le salían "esto será doloroso pero vas a estar bien" dijo el desconocido.

Después de gritos y lamentos dolorosos hacia su persona, el dolor se detuvo, pero aún le duele y siente todavía el dolor fantasmal, "takeru-sensei me siento raro" dijo naruto que trato de levantarse, pero era imposible.

"pues eso es normal joven naruto, ha, y antes que se me olvida, ten esto" dijo el ahora identificado takeru erumazu entregándole un pergamino de color dorado "este es un pergamino donde está la magia básica y también algunos encantamientos básicos de rango D hasta de rango B, también ten esto" dijo takeru entregándoles otro pergamino, pero es de color azul "en este, está el dominio del ki y técnicas más avanzadas de rango C hasta rango B, una vez que domines y adquieras los otros bijuus en tu interior y liberar a los jinchuriky convirtiéndote en el único jinchuriky de los nueves bijuus, una vez hecho nos reuniremos en uzushiogakure tu pueblo natal naruto y aprenderás y mejoraras tus poderes, ki, magia, chacra todo eso y podrás desbloquear más poderes en el paso de los tiempos, pero eso es por ti por descubrir" dijo takeru mirando a su pupilo uzumaki para luego emitir un brillo y desaparecer como si nunca estuvo ahí.

"bueno es mejor partir" con eso naruto continuo, pero esta vez cojeando con sus músculos volviendo a la normalidad y el cansancio físico por ocupar por primera vez el ki en todo su cuerpo y el cansancio mental por sellar al bijuu en su interior.

En los cielos se pueden ver una nube oscura con lluvias en aproximación, pero más allá del planeta donde naruto residía en un agujero negro un par de ojos se mostraron y miraron a un cierto punto de la galaxia infinita sintiendo la presencia " **esa presencia, es de mi padre, pero, el otro es casi débil, pero sigue creciendo de apoco, mmmm, padre me pregunto a quién escogiste como tu nuevo sucesor del gamer, pero aún le falta mucho por estar a mi nivel, jeje, ya espero la hora cuando nos enfrentemos y le muestre el poder del gamer oscuro que es más fuerte que el gamer luz que se unirá a mí y pedir misericordia por su atrevimiento, ya empiezo a saborearlo, wuajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, pronto estaré libre y nadie se interpondrá en mi camino, y todos gracias a mis seguidores que están aun con el ritual de diferentes dimensiones sin saber que están dando culto a mí para poder liberarme, solo espera escogido de mi padre pronto nos enfrentaremos cara a cara"** con eso dicho la voz dejo y sus ojos se cerraron para dormir y esperar el momento adecuado para salir.

En el planeta ninja naruto sintió un escalofrió y miro en posición de batalla a su alrededor sin bajar la guardia su respiración era agitada mientras miraba a la oscuridad del bosque, pero sin percibir un depredador con ese instinto asesino y poder "que fue eso, …, debió ser mi imaginación" con eso pensado siguió caminado, pero sin bajar la guardia.

 **Hola espero que como modo de disculpa por la espera he hecho esta historia, el siguiente capítulo será interesante por decir lo menos llena de acción, así que soy terocmaster y espero que sea de su agrado la historia, subiré las habilidades de naruto actualizado.**

 **Naruto lvl 56**

 **Habilidades ninja:**

 **Kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Taju kage bushin no jutsu (lvl 60)**

 **Velocidad chacra (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu (lvl 45)**

 **Sensor de chacra (lvl 45)**

 **Patada chacra (lvl 24)**

 **Instinto asesino (lvl 60)**

 **Detector de mentira (lvl 3)**

 **Instinto animal (lvl 15)**

 **Transformación chacra (lvl 15)**

 **Arte ninja: lluvia de la muerte explosiva (lvl 35)**

 **Afinidad sangre (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu garra sangrienta (lvl 60**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu escudo sangriento (lvl 42)**

 **Estilo sangriento: defensa sangrienta (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento: armadura sangrienta (lvl 29)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu espada sangrienta (lvl 9)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu clones de sangre (lvl 63)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangrienta (lvl 44)**

 **Estilo sangriento: consumir (lvl 37)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu criatura de sangre (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu ala sangriento (lvl 17)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu cola de sangre (lvl 17)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu tentáculos de sangre (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu transformación modo dragón (lvl 3)**

 **Fuinjutsu (lvl 62)**

 **Trampa (43)**

 **Cautela (43)**

 **Agua caminar chacra (30)**

 **Árbol caminar chacra (56)**

 **Sexy no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Mente del gamer (lvl max)**

 **Observar (lvl 54)**

 **Detector de genjutsu (lvl 30)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino (lvl 40)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino sangriento (lvl 10)**

 **Henge (lvl max)**

 **Kawarimi (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Kunais explosivo (lvl max)**

 **Afinidad viento (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de viento: jutsu bala de viento (lvl 22)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu pala eólica (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu gran avance (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu rugido del dragón (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad agua (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu bola de agua (lvl 29)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu clones de agua (lvl 29)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu látigo de agua (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu tsunami de agua (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu chorro de agua (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu dragón de agua (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad fuego (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego (lvl 6)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bala de fuego (lvl 6)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu fénix de fuego (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu dragón de fuego (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu lanzallamas (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad tierra (lvl 6)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu clones de tierra (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu muro de tierra (lvl 3)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu dragón de tierra (lvl 5)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu picos de tierra (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu terremoto (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu pilar de tierra (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad rayo (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu zorro eléctrico (lvl 8)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu lanza rayo (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu gran lanza rayo (lvl1)**

 **Estilo de rayo; espada eléctrico (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu armadura eléctrica (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu rugido del dragón (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad hielo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de hielo: clones de hielo (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de hielo: jutsu dragón de hielo (lvl 17)**

 **Estilo de hielo: jutsu espejo de hielo (lvl 16)**

 **Estilo de hielo dragón contra tigre (lvl 2)**

 **Afinidad lava (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de lava; jutsu bola de lava (lvl 1)**

 **Sharingan (lvl 48)**

 **mangekyou sharingan (lvl 48)**

 **Amaterasu (lvl 5)**

 **Kamui (lvl 5)**

 **Susanoo (lvl 5)**

 **Stukyomi (lvl 5)**

 **El despertar del gamer (lvl 1)**

 **Byakugan (lvl 36)**

 **Chacra kyubi (lvl 38)**

 **Chacra demonio (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo demonio; tornado infernal (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo demonio; el despertar del demonio (lvl 7)**

 **Chacra humano (lvl 50)**

 **Ki: (lvl 10)**

 **Magia (lvl 1)**

 **Rasengan (lvl 10)**

 **Súper fuerza (lvl 1)**

 **Afinidad madera (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu casa de madera (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Crecimiento de la vida (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Raíces de la muerte (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de madera; Monje de madera (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Ogro de madera (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Dragón de madera (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Prisión de madera (lvl 1)**

 **Estilo madera; jutsu enredaderas espinosas (lvl 1)**

 **Cadenas de chacra (lvl1)**

 **Senjutsu (lvl 1)**

 **Viaje de mundo (lvl 1)**

 **Dios del trueno volador (lvl 1)**

 **Jutsu medico (lvl 2)**

 **Arte divina; sellado de luz (lvl 2)**

 **Habilidades ciudadano:**

 **Restauradores a domicilio (lvl 50)**

 **Eso sería de las Habilidades de naruto, Si tienen una opinión de mi historia, consúltenme con Mensajes opiniones ú en el fanfic, Así Que le saluda terocmaster Y Que Tengan buen día.**

 **Próximo Capítulo: encuentro con ninjas de kumo, tomando a las dos colas**

 **Hasta el siguiente Capítulo, no se lo pierdan.**


	19. capitulo 18

jinchuriky El Jugador

 **Hola de nuevo estoy terocmaster, lo siento si me demoro el siguiente capítulo ya Hasta Que Tengo Tarea el cuello y Las Pruebas se acercan, Pero Como Modo de disculpa aquí tengo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Este es mi siguiente capítulo de; jinchuriky el Jugador.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado, disfruten de la historia.**

 **(Ventanilla de Jugador / pensamiento demoníaco)**

(Pensamiento personaje)

"Hablar personajes / jutsu"

 **"Demoniaco Hablar / jutsu demoníaco"**

Capitulo: encuentros con ninjas de kumo; tomando a las dos colas

Han pasado dos meses desde que naruto abandono konoha, el joven cumplió los trece años hace dos semanas, pero no le importaba su cumpleaños, sino que no tiene amigo y además una auto misión está haciendo, naruto ha estado en la oscuridad de momento entrenando sus nuevas habilidades y nuevos movimientos de combate, también naruto entreno su habilidades del viento, tierra y arena por parte del ichibi no tanuki, su entrenamiento le valió la pena, incluso el ichibi admitió que tiene mejor habilidad que gaara, agregando su misma taijutsu torbellino pero agregándole arena, naruto lo nombro torbellino arenoso, este taijutsu es elemento arena ya que su arena lo rodea de granizo chicos y mientras ataca su arena se vuelven agujas firmes lo que le permite entrar en el cuerpo del oponente y su arena destruiría por dentro su sistema circulatorio sanguíneo haciendo que la sangre no circule en las venas del oponente y tener una muerte lenta y dolorosa, naruto llamo su nueva técnica estilo de arena; explosión de arena, esa técnica sirve cuando la arena está en una zona vital o no vital, la arena reacciona como dispersándose y buscando una ruta de salir a la superficie del cuerpo a través de los poros y es doloroso ya que lo confirmo contra un clon de sangre que murió en agonía, naruto lo tomo como un jutsu rango A y en caso de emergencia puede invocar una nube de arena lo cual se filtra en las vías respiratoria que atacan a los pulmones y tapa su respiración.

No solo eso, naruto ha mejorado con su arena y creados más nuevas jutsu mientras el entrenamiento con el kyubi lo está entrenando hasta el agotamiento ahora su cuerpo puede ser hecho de fuego infernal lo que lo hace intocable y el agua no lo lastimara, esta habilidad se llamaba estilo demoniaco; jutsu armadura infernal luego esta con crear un tipo de látigo hecho de fuego que daña físicamente al oponente mientras lo quema de tercer grado y es muy doloroso si unos de sus clones de sangre le dijo porque no lo hacemos contra ti eso basto para naruto acallar a sus clonaciones y con voz autoritario mando a sus ejercicios de magia.

Hablando de magia, naruto ha mejorado su magia a un nivel decente no muy poderoso, pero ya lo maneja, también el pergamino tenía un sello de almacenamiento donde descubrió libros y teorías de las magias, naruto se preguntó como takeru obtuvo los libros cosa que el adulto encapuchado dijo durante sus viajes, eso no le dio muchas pistas así que ignoro a su sensei y continuo con el trabajo de su magia.

Aprendió magia de fuego, de aire, de oscuridad, de luz, de hielo, de tierra, de agua, de relámpago, de madera, de diamante y de armas lo que le pareció extraño pues vio una especie de forma bumerán metálica con un gatillo y la posición de como sostenerlo y como utilizarlo, pero le pareció extraño que una magia este basado en de armas eso es nuevo para él.

Dejando eso de lado de sus recuerdos, el joven de trece años caminaba tranquilamente, una capucha hecha de tejidos de piel de un oso, más una capa de oso que viene junto con una capucha de osos, naruto tiene su arma al alcance en su cintura derecha, el trofeo del rival de las nueve colas su katana.

Naruto seguía caminando aun con la capucha puesta y mirando al suelo, perdido en sus pensamientos, pero es interrumpido por unas lluvias de kunais en su dirección, el joven uzumaki saco su katana y bloqueo todos los kunais "quien anda ahí" pregunto naruto en posición de batalla y listo para enfrentarse contra cualquier obstáculo de su misión.

"veo que tienes bueno reflejos, ahora esquivar esto" se escuchó una especie de canto de un adulto, pero naruto no tenía tiempo para reflexionar así que esquivo una red infundida en chacra rayo que tenía la intensión de atraparlo e paralizarlo como una especie de presa lo que naruto no se lo permitiría tan fácilmente "veo que eres rápido, pero caerás tarde o temprano" se escuchó la misma voz de canto. Por el rabillo del ojo naruto dio una voltereta hacia atrás esquivando una kunoichi con una katana enterrado donde una vez estuvo "no vas a poder huir de mí, ya que te hare divertir, esquivar y saltar, cual vas a usar" se escuchó la misma voz que habla en rimas y en canto al mismo tiempo, naruto tiene la guardia en alto, mientras vio a la kunoichi bien, tiene más o menos de su misma edad, su piel es café como si fue quemado por el sol, su pelo rojo que fluyen con el viento y sus ojos estas oculto detrás de sus flequillos, naruto salto y esquivo una bola de rayo hacia su persona, el joven encapuchado uzumaki miro donde vino y vio a un joven de su edad, de pelo blanco que tiene una piruleta en su boca y miraba cansado, naruto se agacho el tipo limbo como paso un brazo rodeado de fuego azul y negro paso casi rozando pero sentía la calor intenso y el posible daño que le podría causar, una vez que paso salto de distancia y mirando al del brazo de fuego extraño kunoichi de su misma edad, de cabello rubio pálido, ojos azules mirando con seriedad hacia él, luego otra sombra apareció en su punto siego pero gracias a sus instinto del clan kitsuno lo evadió por poco una rebanada casi tocando su flequillos dorados, el joven uzumaki reconoció otra kunoichi de su misma edad que maneja doble espada, su piel es un poco bronceada, cabello corto rubio y de ojos celestes claros "veo que tienes bueno movimientos, por eso yo me presento" se escuchó la voz cantando y apareció dentro de la guardia de naruto lo que le obliga sushin un poco alejado justo a tiempo para evitar unas ochos rebanadas de espadas medianas, una vez en distancia observo al recién llegado, era un hombre musculoso con un tatuaje de buey en su hombro derecho, unas gafas de sol pequeños cubriendo sus ojos, su peinado hacia atrás de color entre rubio pálido y blanco, más su posición extraña en el manejo de sus ochos espadas, pero naruto sabía bien no subestimar pues si él pudo entrar en su guardia entonces merece respeto "hola desconocido, que haces por estos lugares, estas entrando en territorio prohibido, si no quieres morir es mejor que te largues" siguió cantando el hombre.

Naruto miro un poco a los cincos adversario mientras se posicionaba en posición de defensa y listo para una huelga "quienes son ustedes" pregunto naruto esperando si van o no atacar.

El hombre mayor empezó "yeeeeeaaa, soy uno con los ocho, fuerte como un toro, vuelo como mariposa y pico como abeja, estas con killer bee, yeeeee" se presentó el ahora conocido como killer bee en una canción de rap que naruto reconoció bien "ahora dime extraño, quien eres, eres misterioso, pero nos repeles" dijo killer bee mirando al uzumaki.

"creo que ya me conocen, no es necesario que sepan mi nombre" dijo naruto tranquilamente mirando a los genin y un chunin mientras hablaba con el jounin.

Killer bee lo miro extraño como si estuviera leyéndolo al igual que la chica de cabello amarillo claro que utilizo el fuego azulado negro hace poco.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

(en la mente de killer bee)

con killer bee, vemos al hombre sentado en el hocico de lo que parece un toro con las pupilas blanco y unos dientes blancos cuadraos, su piel es de color purpura, también tiene una joroba de buey y manos de humano con musculo de color purpura y su otra parte es la de un pulpo gigante con ocho tentáculos como cuerpo de abajo, este es conocido como el gyuki no octopus, el bijuu toro-pulpo de ocho colas.

 **"oye bee siento la presencia de dos de mis hermanos dentro de él, ten cuidado se ve potente para ser de menor de edad"** aconsejo el bijuu pulpo mirando a su carcelero sentad en su hocico de piernas cruzadas.

"esto va ser épico, un jinchuriky de dos bijuus esta, como su cuerpo no exploto, la sobre carga no le afecto y quien será" canto en rima bee mirando a al encapuchado joven.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En el mundo real, bee observo al encapuchado "esto se parece un juego de adivinanza, quien está oculto de esa capa, puro misterio muestra, me hace querer lucha contra, yeeeee" grito bee haciendo una pose mientras levantaba un brazo mientras es rodeado de chacra burbujeante, esto sorprendió a su equipo de genin y un chunin de como killer bee activaba su estado jinchuriky mientras su oponente se posiciono en cuclillas con su espada ya dibujado al frente en forma de defensiva.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Esto no solo lo sintió el joven uzumaki, sino que también lo sintió el raikage que se alteró de que su hermano está ocupando el chacra de su bijuu (que está pasando afueras) mientras se rascaba la cabeza de nerviosismo y estrés esperando una señal hasta que llego la secretaria "tu, te encargo que cuide el lugar killer bee empezó a ocupar el chacra de su bijuu" mando el raikage.

"seguro que no necesitas refuerzos" pregunto la asistente lo que el raikage pensó un poco y negó para luego salir por la ventana quebrándolo.

"beeeeeeee, espero que tengas buenas excusas que utilices tu bijuu cerca de la frontera, por el amor de kami si todos lo sienten creerán que estallaría una guerra" grito el raikage mientras era cubierta por la armadura de rayo y salió disparado a altas velocidades.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras con naruto, el joven uzumaki esquivaba como loco mientras bloqueaba los ochos espadas de su adversario con dificultad, que tuvo que activar su mangekyo sharingan para evitar ser dañado mal, aunque su traje de encubierta esta rasgado pero la capucha no, aún está intacta por milagro, naruto salto encima de un coletazo de chacra burbujeante, ya arto naruto tomo distancia y saco su pergamino travesura "ten esto" grito mientras sacaba una píldora de color rosado con un poco de purpura y lo lanzo al suelo enfrente de bee y sus genin, una vez que toco el suelo estallo en una nube rosa cubriendo a sus oponentes mientras naruto sonreía como un loco.

Una vez despejado se podría ver a killer bee rascándose como si fuera un mono con llenos de pulgas mientras su cuerpo fue pintado en rosa brillante no solo eso, sino también a los genin fueron víctima del truco sucio del encapuchado.

"jajajajajajaja, parecen ridículos míster Pink" se rio el joven ganando miradas molestas de los genin y chunin, mientras que killer bee se llevó la peor parte ya que estaba más cerca de la explosión y recibió todo el polvo pica-pica extremo hecho por el encapuchado, el hombre jounin se arrastraba en el suelo tratando quitarse la comezón insoportable.

Los genin se lanzaron al ataque y chunin también se lanzó hacia adelante para hacer pagar al desconocido.

Mientras eso ocurría, killer bee está recibiendo el regaño por su bijuu por ser descuidado y que si no fuera otra cosa algo más dañino estaría en sufrimiento.

Con naruto, naruto se divertía mientras esquivaba y se burlaba de los genin más el chunin por ser lentos ganado más enojos por parte del grupo sobre todo una cierta niña de pelo amarillo claro de ojos azules que invoco las llamas azules y trato de darle un zarpazo.

(hey chicos ¿alguna idea del fuego extraño?) pregunto naruto mentalmente hacia sus bijuus lo que observaron a través de los ojos de naruto, ( **si es ella, ella tiene las dos colas, reconozco el fuego a donde sea, que vas a hacer naruto** ) se escuchó la voz del kyubi mientras era interrumpido por el mapache –perro ( **yo ya sé, conozco muy bien a hermana, ella le gusta meterse en la lujuria de los demás, digo seduce a esa chica, te las raptas creas una casa hecha de madera con sellos de ocultamiento de chacra he invisibilidad, te las aprovecha y al mismo tiempo ocupa tu sello de luz)** termino de decir la idea del loco mapache-perro mirando con una sonrisa, esto causo que kyubi lo mirara diciendo {no puedes conseguir una idea mejor}, mientras naruto lo pensaba a que se refería con eso hasta que entendió lo que quería decir y se puso rojo (ero-tanuki) gruño naruto con disgusto (yo no soy de esos que se aprovechan de ellas, eso es caer bajo a mi reputación) gruño naruto mientras el mapache lo miraba ( **ooooh vamos, conozco los metiche de nibi y su deseo de lujuria es casi rivalizan con mi deseo de sangre, además podrás premiarla criar cachorros he** ) se burló ichibi lo que naruto le llego todas las imágenes a su cabeza y cosas sucias que podrían hacer (no, malo naruto, malo, malo, malo, malo, no debes pensar en eso, es tu culpa ero-tanuki)gruño naruto mientras cortaba la conexión con sus bijuus.

La chica estaba mirando a naruto con enfado, pero sentía curiosidad de que hay debajo de la sombra que forma la capucha ( **miau, creo que gatita está interesado por cierto míster misterio** ) ronroneo lo que provoca una reacción de la niña (yo no pienso así) se regañó ella misma ( **vamos gatita, que se puedes perder, puedes ver los músculos que se muestra debajo de su capa raspado, sus fuertes brazos listo para hacerte maullar de placer, y que quizás tenga debajo del pantalón** ), (nibi) la corto la niña con la cara extra roja mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia la cintura abajo del encapuchado (no mala yugito, mala, mala ,mala, eres una chica decente no eres pervertida) se decía para sí misma.

Naruto capto lo sonrojada que esta la niña del nibi y vio sus ojos que mostraba el deseo un poco de lujuria, mas vergüenza y falta de valor (he chicos a eso se refiere el comportamiento de ella) pregunto un poco temeroso por la respuesta, ( **pues sí, así nibi juega enviando lujuria a su buque y deseo para el apareamiento** ) le respondió kyubi y miro al mapache-perro diciendo guardar silencio.

Mientras la conocida yugito está en un dilema, naruto aprovecho ese momento para invocar sus alas sangrientas y despegar a altas velocidades y coger a la chica lo que sorprendió al equipo con la guardia baja para luego naruto dejar caer más bromas bomba que explotaron.

Yugito se sintió indefensa, pero al mismo tiempo protegida por el encapuchado, aunque aún tenía miedo de lo que le podría hacerle cuando bajen tierra, naruto invoco clones de sombra sin sellos de manos, dichos clones ya tenían la orden de levantar la casa de madera y desempaquetar unos futon una vez hecho, los clones crearon unos sellos ocultos para crear un campo de cobertura por parte de jiraiya fuinjutsu adquirido de su sangre, una vez listo los clones desaparecieron en un puf de humo y el naruto original aterrizo suavemente con la chica en sus brazos y camino mientras yugito se ponía más roja a cada segundo por culpa de un cierto neko en celo ( **vamos gatita están solos, imagínate todas las posturas que puedes hacer todas las noches sin descanso, tu maullando debajo de él de placer, pidiendo más rápido y más duro** ), (nibi) grito en su mente yugito en vergüenza mientras se calentaba cada imágenes que el neko le daba a ella en su mente (nibi dije para), ( **de que quieres que pare, ooooh ya sé lo que te ocurre, mi gatita traviesa pensando muchas forma, no sabía que fueran una mojigata** ), (nibi) esta vez grito ella en su mete y en la realidad.

"problemas con la nibi" pregunto naruto tranquilamente cosa que la chica se sintió miedo de él que supiera su conexión y temor al rechazo, naruto vio en sus ojos el miedo, la soledad, la tristeza y la vergüenza sabiendo de lo que significaba "hey tranquila, no tengas miedo de mí, si te sirve de consuelo somos iguales en estado" murmuro naruto saber que es ser un jinchuriky, mientras recordando la traición de tsunade y jiraiya y el sello de borrador de memoria, sellado de chacra y ser lealtad sin sentido que el sabio sapo quería colocar en él.

"a que te refieres" esta vez ella pregunto mirando al encapuchado, naruto no le respondió y llego a la casa de madera una vez adentro la bajo suavemente en el futon y se fue a cocinar la comida que tenía sellado y una pequeña fuente y hacer hervir el agua con su magia de fuego para calentar el agua, una vez hervida tomo dos tasas y le hecho té, una vez que lo revolvió bien se dirigió donde la niña, el joven encapuchado se sentó enfrente de ella.

"me refiero que yo soy el más fuerte y más temido en las naciones elementales, soy el nueve para abreviar, deja presentarme adecuadamente, soy naruto uzumaki" se presentó naruto quitándose la capucha y mostrando su rostro a la chica, dicha niña quedo hipnotizada al ver el rostro de naruto, sus marcas de bigotes le hacían único, su pelo desordenado indomable dándole un aspecto salvaje, sus ojos azules zafiro brillante ella quedo encantada ( **vamos gatita lánzate sobre él y móntalo hasta el mañana)** se escuchaba la nibi gritando de excitación cosa que la chica despertó de su ensueño.

"mi nombre es yugito nii" se presentó ella un poco de vergüenza, naruto contemplo un poco el nombre.

"bonito nombre" dijo naruto haciendo que yugito se sonrojara y la nibi enloqueciendo más y enviando más imágenes en la mente de yugito haciendo sonrojarla más. "tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿desearías dejar todo el odio, la carga que cae sobre ti, y empezar de nuevo?" pregunto naruto mirando a yugito que quedo en silencio al igual que la nibi contemplando las palabras, "supongo que supiste lo que le paso al jinchuriky del ichibi en suna, el tomo la decisión de empezar de nuevo y poder dormir, ya que su sello le afectaba más al bijuu y al buque en su psique y no solo destruí el sello de gaara libere su carga y lo salve de un mal que se aproxima tanto para ambos, ahora ichibi reside en mí y gaara ya puede dormir tranquilo y descansar, por eso te pregunto deseas ser como las personas normales, que no te vean hacia abajo, que sientas el amor cosa que un jinchuriky no podrá experimentar jamás, y evitar convertirse en un arma, y vivir tu propia vida" termino naruto mientras observaba a yugito mientras pensaba junto con su bijuu la decisión.

"si no mal recuerdo, si le extraen al bijuu del jinchuriky, el buque muere" dijo yugito mirando en desconfianza a naruto y no muy seguro.

"tú no sabes porque deserte verdad, entiendo que no confías en mí, pero yo he sufrido muchas veces y he estado viviendo en la mentira tras mentira, mientras más aprendía de la verdad, incluso jiraiya mi ex sensei me traiciono con un sello de borrar la memoria, restringir mi chacra más convertirme en leal a konoha sin sentido y ser como un idiota, yo me quebré, y también adquirí de mi ex sensei que un grupo de akatsuki de puro ninja renegados están reuniendo más gente para no solo extraernos el bijuu de forma dolorosa, si no que tienen pensado en revivir un ser muy antiguo" explico a naruto cosa que nibi capto cual ser antiguo quieren vivir.

 **(eso es imposible, nadie sabe cómo fusionarnos en esa bijuu)** dijo nibi mirando preocupada y viendo a naruto si está diciendo la verdad o está mintiendo, pero, no capto mentira alguna en las palabras ( **gatito debes confiar en él, si lo que dijo es verdad nos cazaran uno por uno** ), (pero nibi ¿qué hay de ti?, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?) pensó yugito esperando la respuesta, nibi no contesto.

"yo quiero salvarte de ese sufrimiento al igual que los otros, pero, tiene un costo, si sello todos los bijuus en orden me convertiré en el objetivo central de akatsuki y no solo eso, sino también objetivos de todas las naciones elementales me querrán capturar, tu por lo menos tiene a alguien que te cuida que te protege, en cambio yo, nací solo y moriré solo, viviendo en una mentira para toda su vida, la soledad, la ira, el odio, todas esas emociones caerán en mi mientras libero a los jinchuriky de su carga, por eso yo seré el sacrificio, el único jinchuriky de los nueves bijuus" dijo naruto mientras sus ojos destellaban los recuerdos felices que fueron borrados en su memoria sabiendo que vivió en una gran mentira "dime ahora deseas ser libre de tu carga, nibi tendrá por lo menos a sus hermanos en mí y cuando llegue el momento de toda la reunión, dejare este universo a través de un jutsu que he estado trabajando y los liberare en un mundo alternativo" dijo naruto mirando a yugito.

"¿dolerá?" pregunto yugito con nerviosismo cosa que naruto miro a la genin de kumo, naruto se dispuso a hacer sellos de manos una vez terminado la secuencias, su mando despidió una luz blanca brillante y activo su byakugan para buscar el sello de nibi.

"solo picara un poco, luego te relajaras" con eso dicho, naruto apoyo su palma en donde está el sello que sostiene al nibi que está en su muslo derecho (juro que si encuentro al idiota enfermo que hizo este sello cerca de la intimidad de ella o de otros lo pondré en un genjutsu donde pedomaru se lo viola a ver si le gusta eso el bastardo enfermo) se prometió naruto, mientras naruto seguía con su concentración yugito sintió el toque de naruto en su muslo derecho y la vibración que emitía de su mano, provocando que yugito escapara un gemido de placer y picazón "arte divina; sellado de luz" con eso dicho su cuerpo emitió un brillo blanco intenso mientras con el cuerpo de yugito emitió un brillo azulado con negro, los brillos se fusionaron para luego emitir una gran luz cegadora.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

(paisaje mental de yugito)

Nos encontramos en una zona lleno de pastizales para gatos y una colina de arena para gatos, también se puede ver una gigantesca bola de estambre y que decir los arboles hecho de cuero para gatos, más un lago de leche y una cama esponjosa hecha de lana.

En la cama esponjosa se puede ver al nibi estirándose mientras bostezaba " **ya era hora que llegaran, veo gatita que tu elección de macho es correcta y se ve guapo miau"** ronroneo nibi mientras movía sus dos colas, la gata está hecha de fuego azulada con franjas negras en forma de llamas, sus ojos son de diferente color, uno es amarillo mientras el otro es verde y ella miraba con interés **"a que sería el honor de venir macho-kun"** dijo nibi mirando al joven naruto uzumaki mientras dicho uzumaki de pelo rubio se acercó a ella.

"nibi vengo para ofrecerte una oferta" dijo naruto tranquilamente mientras nibi ponía más atención y dio el visto bueno para que continuara "deseas abandonar este sello y mente de yugito para venir a mi propia, y te prometo que hare todo a mi alcance para que estés satisfecha eso incluyendo darte un cuerpo humana para salir al exterior y disfrutar del aire libre, al igual que tu libertad en unos años más adelante, serás libres junto con tus hermanos bijuus y sin ser sellado en ningún ser humano" termino naruto mientras esperaba la respuesta de nibi.

 **"miau ¿y que deseas a cambio macho-kun?"** pregunto nibi tranquilamente mirando al uzumaki de que va decir.

"deseo que me entrene en el dominio del fuego y los reflejos gatuno, una vez completado tu expectativa me des una prueba, que sea una carrera de obstáculo y tiro al blanco restringiendo todas mis habilidades excepto los instintos gatunos y el elemento fuego que me abras enseñado y si gano tendré tu chacra y si fallo te dejare libre en el mundo, esta regla se aplicara a todos tus hermanos y kyubi junto con ichibi tenemos un acuerdo con eso si te parece" termino naruto lo que sorprendió a yugito y a nibi, que el permiso de sus dos hermanos bijuus dieran esa regla y juramento y yugito por la decisión de naruto que escogió.

Nibi miro con una sonrisa tierna mientras miraba a su gatita y luego pasaba la vista a naruto **"miau, no puedo rechazar esa oferta tan encantadora, será interesante de como cambiaremos el mundo al pasar los años, serás muy bien entrenado en tu instinto gatuno y de mi estilo de fuego azul y espero que dieras lo mejor de ti"** maulló nibi mientras naruto asentía, nibi estiro su pata de gata y naruto cerro su puño y toco la pata de la gata " **con esto sellamos nuestro trato miau** " ronroneo nibi mientras el puño de naruto toco la pata de la gata.

"será un privilegio las aventuras que marcaremos" dijo naruto tranquilamente con una media sonrisa cosa que copio la nibi la misma sonrisa.

" **miau el placer será miiooooouuuuu"** ronroneo nibi gustosa.

"estilo divino; sello de luz" dijo naruto mientras todo el lugar brillaba segando a todo a su alrededor.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

(paisaje mental naruto)

Una vez que el brillo seso, naruto, yugito y nibi están en una pradera siendo rodeado por un hermoso bosque, animales de todos tipos presentes, naruto se adelantó hacia adelante mientras yugito y nibi le siguieron.

"yo, he vuelto" naruto llamo a cabo mientras la tierra comenzó a temblar y se escuchaba algo caminando y otro arrastrándose, desde el bosque vio a kyubi caminando y el otro lado se vio una especie de montaña de arena que venía en su camino hasta estar al lado del kyubi, la arena se reformo mostrando a ichibi en su gloria.

" **yea uzumaki, hola nibi cuanto tiempo sin vernos después de la época"** dijo ichibi mirando a la bijuu neko de fuego con dos colas, dicho nibi observaba a ichibi y su estado de comportamiento.

" **la última vez que te vi, eras sanguinario de muy mal genio y sed de sangre, pero veo que macho-kun te cambio, cual fue el trato"** pregunto nibi un poco sorprendido de que ichibi tenia un buen genio.

 **"oh es simple, me prometió una revancha después de que termine su entrenamiento del control de arena, junto con viento y tierra y si cumple mi expectativa, también me prometió saborear la sangre de sus enemigos renegados que están dispuesto detrás de mi nuevo buque y no lamento la decisión fue divertido, y estoy esperando con ansias para pelear contra él"** explico ichibi con una sonrisa sanguinaria y locura.

" **veo y a ti kyubi** " pregunto nibi mirando al más fuerte bijuu, dicho zorro miraba con una sonrisa zorruna.

 **"lo estoy entrenando por mi cuenta, después de deshacernos de mi otro homologo lobo merece mi respeto"** esto llamo la sorpresa de sus hermanos.

 **"no me digas que se enfrentó a wolfthor tu igual"** exclamo nibi sorprendida de ese detalle de información, ichibi nunca pensó que uzumaki era poderosa ahora tenía mucha ansia de enfrentarse contra él a por todas y ver qué tan fuerte será.

 **"si, se enfrentó después de que wolfthor revelo de que él fue que elimino a mis subordinados del clan kitsuno, el kit se enfrentó contra ese impostor de un bijuu, después de eliminarlo el kit se llevó la espada de ese bufón como un trofeo, así que se merece mi respeto, aunque claro, encontré algo muy interesante en el kit, se reunió con un ser que se hace llamar takeru erumazu y te digo es muy por encima que jiji"** declaro el zorro sorprendiendo de nuevo a sus hermanos.

" **que tan fuerte es ese ser"** pidió ichibi queriendo saber que tan fuerte era el que se reunió con el uzumaki.

 **"si digo que nos puede llevar en nuestro mejor momento, junto con jiji y juubi y tiene poder de sobra y sin romper a sudar"** dijo kyubi ganando grito de sus hermanos **"estoy siendo serio aquí, me sorprende que ese quiere ayudar a kit, pero sospecho que algo más quiere del kit, como si lo estuviera preparando para algo"** con eso termino kyubi luego miro de como el joven uzumaki hablaba con yugito de algo.

Después de que los bijuus hablaran naruto se acercó a ellos seguido por yugito, una vez que naruto estaba en frente de ellos comenzó "nibi, yugito quiere hablar contigo por un momento antes de que se transfiere" dijo naruto respetuosamente, nibi miro al uzumaki y asintió mientras se alejaba junto con yugito para hablar en privado, mientras naruto se sentó y mirando a los dos bijuus que están en frente de él.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras con killer bee, el hombre al fin se recuperó del ataque repentino del encapuchado, gracias a que su bijuu le ayudo a purgar la picazón que tenía el cuerpo de bee, una vez recuperado miro a sus estudiantes y noto que falta uno "donde esta yugito" se preguntó bee, pero sintió el chacra del nibi no muy lejos de aquí más el chacra del desconocido "que está pasando gyuki" le pregunto a su bijuu, dicho buey-pulpo sintió de como el chacra del nibi está siendo tirado junto al chacra del desconocido ( **bee tiene que darte prisa, nibi está siendo quitado de yugito** ) grito gyuki en su mente hacia killer bee, dicho hombre se puso serio "no puedo dejar a mis genin aquí ni tampoco puedo llevarlo conmigo hacia donde yugito" respondió bee pero sin canto tomando la situación grave.

"beeeeeeeeeeee" se escuchó un grito aproximándose, killer bee conoció el grito, era su hermano, A el raikage, no solo eso, bee sintió más presencia firma de chacra aproximándose, era los ninjas de kumo que seguían al raikage.

Killer bee fue donde sus estudiantes genin estaban, que aún estaban pintado de color rosa, pero los genin estaba consciente un poco rasguñado, killer bee se dispuso a ver su estado de salud de sus estudiantes.

A el raikage llego para ver a su hermano pintado de color rosa, junto con sus estudiantes, pero noto que falta uno de ellos, y noto que killer bee estaba evaluando la salud de sus genin "bee que paso aquí y donde esta yugito" pregunto raikage con un aura de rayos que le rodean.

"fue capturada por un joven encapuchado, desconozco cuál fue el motivo de raptarla, pero eso no es importante, lo importante es que gyuki me dijo que sentía la presencia de dos de sus hermanos dentro de él, y cuando me recupere me dijo que nibi está siendo extraído no muy lejos de aquí" respondió y explico bee ganando una mirada de sorpresa por parte del raikage, "debo ir a buscar a yugito" dijo bee listo para partir.

"voy contigo" dijo A mirando en desafío si su hermano dice que no, estaban listo para partir, pero llegaron varios ninjas de kumo.

"raikage-sama nos mandaron a ayudar" dijo uno de los ninjas de kumo cosa que raikage sabe quién envió a varios ninjas detrás de él.

"bien, bee guía el camino" mando A cosa que bee asintió y siguió donde sentía el chacra de la nibi siendo extraída.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

(paisaje mental de naruto)

Naruto se acercó a yugito después de crear un territorio para nibi "esto dolerá un poco" dijo naruto mientras su mano brillaba de color blanco puro mientras la misma mano descansaba en el muslo derecho de yugito, dicha niña sentía vergüenza de que alguien la tocara en donde está su sello, pero asintió lista "estilo divino; sello de luz; liberar" con eso dicho naruto enterró la mano en el muslo derecho de yugito donde está el sello del nibi y haciéndola gemir un poco, una vez hecho eso yugito empezó a gritar de dolor y placer de como el sello del nibi se rompió para luego yugito desaparecer en el paisaje mental de naruto. Una vez hecho miro de como nibi miraba preocupada donde estuvo yugito, pero naruto empezó "descuida nibi, yugito volvió a su paisaje mental, aunque se sentirá débil por un par de semanas, pero estará bien con un poco de descanso" dijo el joven uzumaki cosa que nibi asintió un poco. Con eso dicho los tres bijuus se fueron a sus dominios creados por naruto para descansar "bien es hora de regresar" naruto se dijo para desaparecer del paisaje mental.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En el mundo real, los ninjas de kumo mas killer bee que los guiaba hacia donde la presencia del nibi se sentía, "kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa" el grito sonó no muy lejos donde estaban, que todos reconocieron que era yugito.

Bee maldijo su impotencia y apuro el paso, vieron de lejos una casa hecha de madera, el raikage miro a su hermano con un poco de preocupación pues bee estaba despidiendo sed de sangre y malicia.

Los kumo ninjas también escucharon el grito, y apuraron el paso, mientras naruto se recuperaba invoco sus garras sangrientas y le hizo un pequeño corte a yugito para consumir la sangre de ella y adquirir recuerdos y habilidades que ella aprendió durante su infancia, una vez hecho eso, la sano cerrando la pequeña herida que le hizo y se puso la capucha para luego tomar en estilo de novia a yugito y salir de la gran casa hecha de madera.

Naruto acostó a yugito en el suelo con un futon cubriéndola para luego sentir la presencia de grandes cantidades de chacra que se aproxima, naruto se alejó de yugito que descansaba para luego invocar unas llamas azules y lo tiro en la casa de madera quemándola, he iluminado la zona que se encontraba.

Pues el día se convirtió en atardecer, el joven encapuchado sintió la presencia de otro bijuu que se aproxima.

Esquivo lo que parecía ser un tentáculo gigante, y esquivo un rayo que vino en su dirección alejándose de yugito mas, el joven uzumaki miro al frente a sus atacantes y vio a todos los ninjas de kumo mas el nombrado killer bee que de su espalda salía un tentáculo purpura y mirando molesto "baya no sabía que el hombre es otro jinchuriky, si lo supiera aprovecharía la extracción al máximo" dijo el uzumaki encapuchado mirando a sus siguientes adversarios.

"tú eres el que ataco a killer bee y rapto a yugito" pregunto raikage sintiendo su ira creciendo como el joven encapuchado se puso a reír.

"oh eso es rico, yo justamente iba a ir a kumo a buscar a las dos colas, pero debo darles las gracias a ellos mismo ya que mi búsqueda no era necesario, ya que me atacaron y se mostraron ante mí, eso se lo debo agradecer a ellos" dijo el encapuchado mostrando una sonrisa enloquecida debajo de su capucha, pero sin mostrar su rostro mientras mantenía el control de sombra de los nara sobre su rostro para que no lo vieran quien era en realidad.

"que le hiciste a mi hermana" grito la chunin de cabello rubio claro y ojos de color celeste mirando a yugito que estaba inconsciente.

"nada samui, solo extraía su bijuu y consumí un poco de su sangre" dijo el encapuchado mirando como la chica nombrada samui se congelo.

"como sabes mi nombre" pregunto la identificada samui mirando un poco con miedo al desconocido y temor a lo que se refería consumir la sangre de su hermana.

"bueno es ahora arruinaría la sorpresa" se burló el encapuchado mientras se estiraba, pero tuvo que dejar como el raikage apareció delante de él en un estallido de velocidad, el encapuchado uzumaki esquivo por poco un puñetazo que golpeo en el suelo dejando un cráter considerable "bueno ahora a lo que llamo falta del humor" se quejó.

"como te atreves a hacerle daño a yugito uno de mis ninjas" grito A dispuesto a romperle los huesos.

"escuchen tomen a yugito de aquí nos pondremos al día" mando bee hacia su equipo genin "ustedes asegúrense que lleguen seguros" mando bee hacia unos chunin de kumo sin rimar dando entendido la seriedad.

Raikage mas killer bee se lanzaron hacia el encapuchado, dicho misterioso esquivaba de ante mano, los ninjas de kumo también se lanzaron hacia el encapuchado misterioso.

El joven esquivaba pues con su línea de sangre del clan kitsuno podía ver el golpe ante de que llegara, no solo eso, activo su mangekyo sharingan y byakugan al mismo tiempo dándole más visualización y predicción para poder esquivar todos los ataques que llegaron a su manera haciendo que los ninjas de kumo se frustraran por no darle un rasguño al encapuchado.

"Me aburrí de esto, estilo madera; jutsu dragón de madera" llamo el encapuchado invocando dragones hechos de madera que se abalanzaron hacia los ninjas de kumo "estilo de fuego; jutsu bola de fuego" llamo el encapuchado escupiendo una gran cantidad de fuego.

Los ninjas tuvieron que dispersarse del sector para evitar los daños hacia ellos, A el raikage miro al encapuchado "ríndete estas superado por números" dijo el kage de kumo mirando con suficiencia.

"oh es eso así, bueno no tengo remedio que igualar o superar cual escogeré" hablo en forma de burla lo que provoca la ira de los ninjas de kumo "esto, estilo ninja; jutsu multiclones de sombra" llamo para luego una gran bocanada de humo se puede ver dos mil o más copias de sí mismo asustando a los ninjas de kumo siendo superado "ahora para el plato principal" dijo el encapuchado para luego desde su hombro hasta las manos explotaron en sangre invocando a sus garras sangrientas espeluznante de aspecto grotesco "es hora de terminar".

Con eso el encapuchado se lanzó al ataque, la batalla entre el misterioso joven contra los ninjas de kumo era parejo por decir lo menos, los de kumo tienen experiencia de combate, pero el encapuchado tiene experiencia en combate de equipo, así que sus clones era un grupo de tres hombres contra uno solo para los jounin, los chunin era de dos hombres contra uno solo también, la batalla de los clones contra los ninjas de kumo era por decir lo menos nivelado, mientras con el original y tres clones a su lado se enfrentaban al raikage y killer bee.

"debo de admitir que eres rápido, pero, ¿eres los suficiente rápido?" pregunto el raikage mientras su cuerpo es rodeado de chacra eléctrico al igual que killer bee.

El joven encapuchado le dio mala espina de esto (necesito ocupar mi youki) fueron los pensamientos mientras su cuerpo es rodeado de chacra rojo, A el raikage y killer bee su hermano sintieron la energía extranjera similar al chacra.

 **(bee, tu oponente sabe utilizar youki)** grito el gyuki en la mente de bee sorprendiendo de que gyuki el más tranquilo le gritara (¿qué es youki compañero?) pregunto bee en su mente hacia las ocho colas **(youki es parte de la energía demoniaca que utilizamos nuestra técnica, en makai es tan normal como ustedes son en chacra, pero este individuo sabe utilizarlo y es humano, ten cuidado sus técnicas más su estado aumentan espontáneamente, creo el que te enfrentas tiene más secretos por rebelar, así que no te confíes)** dijo gyuki pensando de como un ser humano tiene la capacidad de youki, ¿se lo habrán heredado de algún demonio? eso puede ser, muchas cosas y tesis rondaban por la mente del bijuu buey-pulpo.

"¿quién eres?" pregunto bee mirando al encapuchado con seriedad, esto llamo la atención de A, dicho joven con las garras hecha de sangre miraba al par.

"eso es algo que tiene que descubrir, pero mi tiempo con ustedes ha terminado, ahora debo buscar a las tres colas" dijo el encapuchado mientras A se rio de eso llamando la atención del misterioso joven.

"¿y cómo piensas hacer eso?, según mis fuentes de espías es el mizukage de kiri y está en una guerra civil contra los rebeldes de su país, además controla totalmente el poder de su bijuu al igual que mi hermano bee" declaro A mirando engreído.

"jeje, pronto sabrá que el mizukage desaparecerá cuando esté presente, después de adquirir su bijuu y los de los otros jinchuriky iré por bee para luego buscar el último y más poderoso de todos que ustedes no pudieron tener en el pasado" se burló naruto para luego de su espalda explotara en sangre y se formaran un par de alas y para luego sus clones de sombras atacaran a ellos con sus bombas de humo travesura haciendo que el par saltaran fuera del camino pero el original despego hacia los cielos impulsado por otra energía que desconocieron y perderse de vista.

"hermano les dijiste sobre el mizukage, sabrás que cuando termine de esto y espero que estemos preparado para lo que viene" dijo bee seriamente mirando al raikage "además gyuki se agito cuando ese uso ese poder extraño" dijo bee mirando a su hermano A.

"a que te refieres, no podrá sobrevivir contra el mizukage" dijo A seguro, pero bee lo miro serio, esta fue la primera vez que ve su hermano serio de algo.

"solo eso espero, si gyuki estuvo preocupado por ese, entonces que más tiene oculto bajo la manga" dijo bee notando que los clones se esfumaron en humo.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con naruto después de abandonar la zona y escapar (bien ya tengo la información de las tres colas, tendré que unirme para las fuerzas de los rebeldes contra el mizukage, si lo que dijo es verdad entonces mi mejor jugada es eso) fue el pensamiento de naruto mientras volaba a altas velocidades impulsado por ki en sus alas, **(oh ya huelo la sangre en camino, dime ¿vas a eliminar a los leales del mizukage para llegar a él?)** se escuchó la voz enloquecida del ichibi cosa que naruto sonrió y el bijuu capto la sonrisa **(porque pregunte si ya tengo la respuesta wuajajajaja)** se escuchó la risa del bijuu sediento de sangre, ( **kit estas seguro de esto** ) se escuchó la voz del kyubi en su mente (si estoy listo para esto, pero primero vamos a entrenar las habilidades de nibi tiene para mi) dijo en sus pensamiento naruto mientras se dirigía hacia kirigakure, la aldea escondida entre la neblina, ( **escucha macho-kun, mi entrenamiento es duro, pero tengo fe de que pasaras, ahora busquemos un sitio tranquilo para desarrollar más tus técnicas)** se escuchó la voz femenina de nibi en su mente mientras naruto asentía.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En otro lugar en una oficina donde se veía un hombre del porte de un niño de 13 años con un bastón en su espalda, el identificado miraba por la ventana que se veía pura niebla y un poco de la aldea (tengo un mal presentimiento lo que se aproxima, pero eso no importa ya que caerá al igual que los rebeldes) fue el pensamiento del individuo, el joven sintió una presencia para luego ver sobre sus hombros a una figura oculta en las sombras de una esquina con una máscara en espiral naranja de un agujero, se podía ver unos ojos rojos con tomoes en la oscuridad donde el ojo es "alguien se aproxima aquí, tiene alguna información de esto" pregunto el individuo mirando a la figura.

"si, pero desconozco quien es, ya que siento las presencias de tres bijuus en su interior, el uzumaki desapareció poco después que deserto, el de una cola desapareció dentro de la radio donde se vio por última vez el uzumaki y ahora el de dos colas fue raptada y quitada de su bijuu por un desconocido encapuchado joven, logro escapar de los ninjas de kumo incluso con el raikage ahí mismo según los informantes de setsu me dijo, la última vez que lo vio le creció alas hecha de sangre y se fugó por el aire" informo el enmascarado mirando al joven.

"no importa, él caerá antes de que me quite mi bijuu al igual que caerá los rebeldes" dijo el joven sin emoción.

"no tientes tu suerte yagura, ese ser desconocemos sus orígenes ya que se sintió su propia fuerza al igual que un bijuu no es ni el ichibi, nibi o kyubi que de momento están desaparecido por el mapa, su poder es desconocido se siente tres fuerzas desconocida en su propia como si sus poderes fueron divididos y se está en desarrollo un cuarto poder que setsu informo, es un enemigo y un obstáculo para mis planes, así que no me falles yagura" termino el desconocido enmascarado mientras de su ojo brillo rojo y la distorsión de un agujero negro se mostró chupando su cuerpo.

El nombrado yagura miro de como el enmascarado desapareció en el remolino negro siendo absorbido en él y sin dejar rastro que estuvo aquí "descuida yo venceré…, madara" dijo el joven de nombre yagura mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para prepararse una batalla que se aproxima.

 **Hola espero que como modo de disculpa por la espera he hecho esta historia, el siguiente capítulo será interesante por decir lo menos llena de acción, así que soy terocmaster y espero que sea de su agrado la historia, subiré las habilidades de naruto actualizado.**

 **Naruto lvl 60**

 **Habilidades ninja:**

 **Kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Taju kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Velocidad chacra (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Sensor de chacra (lvl 50)**

 **Patada chacra (lvl 45)**

 **Instinto asesino (lvl 65)**

 **Detector de mentira (lvl 25)**

 **Instinto animal (lvl 45)**

 **Transformación chacra (lvl 35)**

 **Arte ninja: lluvia de la muerte explosiva (lvl 45)**

 **Afinidad sangre (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu garra sangrienta (lvl 65)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu escudo sangriento (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo sangriento: defensa sangrienta (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo sangriento: armadura sangrienta (lvl 55)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu espada sangrienta (lvl 39)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu clones de sangre (lvl 65)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangrienta (lvl 54)**

 **Estilo sangriento: consumir (lvl 55)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu criatura de sangre (lvl 48)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu ala sangriento (lvl 37)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu cola de sangre (lvl 37)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu tentáculos de sangre (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu transformación modo dragón (lvl 23)**

 **Fuinjutsu (lvl 75)**

 **Trampa (63)**

 **Cautela (63)**

 **Agua caminar chacra (50)**

 **Árbol caminar chacra (76)**

 **Sexy no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Mente del gamer (lvl max)**

 **Observar (lvl 64)**

 **Detector de genjutsu (lvl 50)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino (lvl 50)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino sangriento (lvl 30)**

 **Henge (lvl max)**

 **Kawarimi (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Kunais explosivo (lvl max)**

 **Afinidad viento (lvl 60)**

 **Estilo de viento: jutsu bala de viento (lvl 42)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu pala eólica (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu gran avance (lvl 32)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu rugido del dragón (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu puño tornado (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu escudo de viento (lvl 24)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu armadura de viento (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu garras de viento (lvl 20)**

 **Afinidad agua (lvl 55)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu bola de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu clones de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu látigo de agua (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu tsunami de agua (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu chorro de agua (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu dragón de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Afinidad fuego (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bala de fuego (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu fénix de fuego (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu dragón de fuego (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu lanzallamas (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu garras de fuego (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu coletazo ardiente (lvl 20)**

 **Afinidad tierra (lvl 24)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu clones de tierra (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu muro de tierra (lvl 23)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu dragón de tierra (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu picos de tierra (lvl 23)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu terremoto (lvl 21)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu pilar de tierra (lvl 11)**

 **Afinidad rayo (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu zorro eléctrico (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu lanza rayo (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu gran lanza rayo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de rayo; espada eléctrico (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu armadura eléctrica (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu rugido del dragón (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu puño relámpago (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu garra espectral (lvl 24)**

 **Afinidad hielo (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo de hielo: clones de hielo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de hielo: jutsu dragón de hielo (lvl 47)**

 **Estilo de hielo: jutsu espejo de hielo (lvl 46)**

 **Estilo de hielo dragón contra tigre (lvl 32)**

 **Afinidad lava (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de lava; jutsu bola de lava (lvl 10)**

 **Sharingan (lvl 50)**

 **mangekyou sharingan (lvl 50)**

 **Amaterasu (lvl 15)**

 **Kamui (lvl 15)**

 **Susanoo (lvl 15)**

 **Stukyomi (lvl 15)**

 **El despertar del gamer (lvl 5)**

 **Byakugan (lvl 46)**

 **Chacra kyubi (lvl 48)**

 **Chacra demonio (lvl 48)**

 **Estilo demonio; tornado infernal (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo demonio; el despertar del demonio (lvl 27)**

 **Chacra humano (lvl 60)**

 **Ki: (lvl 20)**

 **Magia (lvl 15)**

 **Rasengan (lvl 30)**

 **Súper fuerza (lvl 25)**

 **Afinidad madera (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu casa de madera (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Crecimiento de la vida (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Raíces de la muerte (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de madera; Monje de madera (lvl 3)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Ogro de madera (lvl 3)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Dragón de madera (lvl 5)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Prisión de madera (lvl 4)**

 **Estilo madera; jutsu enredaderas espinosas (lvl 5)**

 **Cadenas de chacra (lvl 10)**

 **Senjutsu (lvl 10)**

 **Viaje de mundo (lvl 1)**

 **Dios del trueno volador (lvl 5)**

 **Jutsu medico (lvl 10)**

 **Arte divina; sellado de luz (lvl 2)**

 **Habilidades ciudadano:**

 **Restauradores a domicilio (lvl 50)**

 **Eso sería de las habilidades de naruto, si tienen una opinión de mi historia consúltenme con mensajes u opiniones en el fanfic así que le saluda terocmaster y que tengan un buen día.**

 **Próximo capítulo: alianza con los rebeldes, desatando al sambí parte 1**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo, no se lo pierdan.**


	20. capitulo 19

El gamer jinchuriky

 **Este es mi siguiente capítulo de; el gamer jinchuriky.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado, disfruten de la historia.**

 **(Ventanilla de gamer/ pensamiento demoníaco)**

(Pensamiento personaje)

"hablar personajes/ jutsu"

 **"hablar demoníaco/ jutsu demoníaco"**

Capítulo: alianza con los rebeldes, desatando al sambí parte 1

Paso una semana desde que naruto adquirió la nibi no nekomata de yugito nii, ahora vemos a naruto ocupando sus alas sangrientas mientras volaba por los aires en dirección a kirigakure, la aldea oculta en la neblina, donde se encuentra el jinchuriky del sambí lo que significaría más fuerte para luchar este mal que se aproxima.

Naruto diviso una zona de niebla, pero no se veía nada desde el aire, así que no tuvo más opción que bajar en las afueras de la niebla.

Una vez que naruto bajo desde el aire y aterrizo suavemente, sus alas sangrientas se desasieron en sangre y entrar en el cuerpo de naruto, "bien es hora de caminar un poco" murmuro naruto mientras hacía estiramiento ya que su espalda está cansada de ocupar sus alas sangrientas más el peso de su cuerpo y la cantidad de aleteo que tenía que dar para mantenerse en el aire para que no sea visible para los ninjas y se confundieran con un ave pasando, ahora que naruto ya se estiro y un poco de calentamiento, se puso la capucha de su túnica y empezó a adentrarse en la niebla sin bajar la guardia ya que sabía que es zona hostil, si bien los recuerdos de zabuza y de haku el ninja con la máscara de cazador de recompensa ambu, y el aire se siente hostil y sus instintos del clan kitsuno están activo es alguna indicación, mientras naruto caminaba por la espesa niebla se dispuso a conversar con los bijuus en su mente (así que ¿sienten al jinchuriky cerca chicos?) pregunto mentalmente naruto mientras caminaba por la espesa niebla.

De la esquina del ojo de naruto se vio una sombra que desapareció en un parpadeo lo que obliga a naruto detenerse y expandir su detector chacra y tensarse en caso de ataque sorpresa, espero unos minutos hasta calmarse y seguir caminando.

 **(si kit, pero algo está interviniendo para comunicarse con él, es como si está bajo control en una ilusión o no existe su mente)** se escuchó la voz del kyubi en su mente, **(yo digo que nuestro hermano es muy tímido y quiere evitar hablar con nosotros, de todas formas mocoso, ¿por qué nos necesita en tu interior?, ¿No es que te estas preparando por algo que va venir?)** se escuchó la otra voz un poco calmada del ichibi que sorprendió un poco a naruto, pero lo dejo pasar esta vez mientras seguía caminando por la espesa niebla en línea recta, **(así que macho-kun, ¿cómo lograras localizar al tercer jinchuriky si se está ocultando miau?)** se escuchó la voz del nibi en un ronroneo.

(si bien algo está interviniendo para localizarlo eso significa que ya sabe que vamos a por él, de alguna forma creo que lo sé, y lo necesito a todos ustedes para que me entrenen en diferentes formas para ser más fuerte y creo que se cómo localizarlo, pero para eso necesito encontrarlo o que me encuentren los rebeldes) informo su plan naruto mientras los bijuus asimilaban las palabras de naruto de lo que ha dicho.

 **(debo admitir kit, que esa es una idea, pero que aras cuando los encuentres o te encuentren dudo que dirás que buscas al mizukage te mataran si piensas en eso lo tomaran de otra forma)** dijo el zorro en la mente de naruto.

(lo sé, pero ya sé que decir cuando me encuentren y lo que are a continuación) termino naruto para darle fin a la conversación ya que del rabillo de su ojo noto no una sombra sino varias a sus lados y sintió más presencia en su espalda debido gracias a su detector de chacra, naruto se detuvo y espero con sus músculos tenso y listo para reaccionar en caso de un ataque sorpresa "¿quién está ahí?" preguntó al aire naruto con calma mientras dentro de su túnica hacia un sello de mano para invocar su afinidad de hielo "sé que estás ahí todos ustedes, mejor salgan o si no" dijo dando entender congelando a su alrededor del suelo en hielo espeso blanco.

Desde el frente se vio una sombra acercándose a paso lento, desde la perspectiva de naruto es una silueta de una mujer, se nota por sus curvas que la sombra mostraba, espero paciente hasta divisar a una kunoichi con una máscara igual que tenía haku "¿quién eres y que has venido?" pregunto la misteriosa kunoichi mientras varios de las sombras se mostraron ante el joven uzumaki que miraba impasible.

El joven uzumaki noto como la niebla se hizo a un lado y poder ver que estaba rodeado por ninjas con la misma mascara que utiliza la kunoichi misteriosa, naruto suspiro y dejo de hacer el sello y tomo su capucha "estoy naruto uzumaki" se presentó naruto bajando la capucha para que vieran su rostro "y vengo a unirme a los rebeldes" dijo naruto sin cambiar su emoción del rostro o de voz.

La kunoichi miro un momento en silencio e hizo señales de mano a un ninja que asintió con otras señales de mano, naruto entendió que se estaban comunicando entre sí con señales de manos, una vez terminado asintió en silencio "sígueme y no trate nada gracioso" dio a entender la kunoichi mientras naruto asintió en silencio mientras los ninjas que lo rodearon se formaron en la formación diamante con naruto en el centro de la formación mientras lo escoltaron a una zona ala zar "y cúbranle los ojos" dijo la kunoichi mientras un ninja asintió en silencio, naruto no vio tensión en los ninjas indicando que no están hostil a él más, pero si desconfían en él, así que su vista se oscureció con un paño que cubrieron sus ojos "vamos" se escuchó la voz de la kunoichi mientras naruto sintió una mano en cada hombro indicando que los ninjas de sus lados le indicaron a seguirlos, sin más remedio naruto camino a ciega siendo su único guía para no irse en dirección equivocada los dos ninjas que tenían en sus lados que lo guiaban.

(bien estamos adentro) dijo mentalmente a los bijuus mientras sus inquilinos asintieron a él.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Continuaron caminando hasta detenerse "bien, quítenle la venda" se escuchó la voz de la kunoichi, una vez más la vista de naruto se aclaró y pudo apreciar un gran campamento llenos de ninjas de que se movían de aquí para allá, siguiendo las órdenes de los más experimentados en combate, también pudo apreciar algunos jóvenes como de su edad, naruto quedo impresionado de cómo están organizados, pero tenía que dejar de mirar ya que escucho la orden de la kunoichi, "ahora escolta a nuestro invitado a la tienda principal" naruto vio a la kunoichi con la máscara igual a la de haku.

Con eso dicho un guardia se posó enfrente de naruto y le indico que le siguiera, mientras naruto seguía al guardia tranquilamente, el joven miraba de cómo están entrenando algunos con unos postes de maderas que están en el campo de formación según naruto supuso, luego vio una tienda de campaña grande lo que naruto supuso que era la tienda del líder "aquí estamos, nuestra líder ya fue informada y te está esperando" informo el guardia mientras naruto asintió y entro en la tienda de campaña.

Una vez adentro se puede apreciar una mesa con un mapa según naruto averiguo que es un mapa de asalto y posiciones de batalla según las indicaciones que se mostraban estratégicamente como para un ataque. Pero escucho una voz femenina que venía detrás de él "es bueno tener otro miembro, pero es raro que un ninja renegado de otra aldea ha venido hasta aquí" naruto se giró y vio a una mujer que no debe tener más de unos 24 o 25 años de edad, pero una cosa naruto se dio cuenta, que su pelo rojo largo pasando su cintura hacia abajo casi tocando el suelo era igual al de la kunoichi con la misma máscara que utilizaba haku, y también lo delata su curva al de la kunoichi que ordeno vendarles los ojos, a ella naruto lo clasificaría como una mujer hermosa, ya que sus labios pintados con lápiz labial rojo, sus ojos de color verde, su piel de color crema y llevaba una blusa azul cubriendo la pierna del lado izquierdo, lleva unos pantalones cortos y con unos pantis de malla más, con tacones que naruto se preguntó cómo se movería en caso de un ataque sorpresa, pero lo dejo fuera de su mente de momento.

"bueno, tenia algunos inconvenientes en mi aldea de dónde vengo, además de tratar de borrar mi mente y convertirme en una persona que cualquiera puede manejarlo y eso es lo que yo no quiero" resumió naruto sobre lo sucedido en su aldea y como lo etiquetaron en un ninja renegado "estoy naruto uzumaki por cierto" se presentó naruto a la mujer cosa que la mujer sonrió.

"soy mei terumi, encantada de conocerte naruto, he escuchado uno de tus logros según mis espías me informaron" la conocida mei terumi se presentó y complemento a naruto "ahora directo al grano, ¿para qué has venido?" pregunto mei con curiosidad y perdiendo la amabilidad.

"para ser franco, vengo a ayudar a la rebelión contra el mizukage según tengo informado, es el jinchuriky de tres colas, el sanbi shutsugen, vengo a quitarle el ser un jinchuriky y averiguar de ¿porque está haciendo esto y que razón?" termino naruto seriamente tranquilo indicando la seriedad de sus palabras.

La kunoichi nombrada mei estaba en silencio asimilando las palabras "¿y tienes una especie de kekei genkai y eres un jinchuriky?" pregunto seriamente mei mirando a naruto con vista de ver si detecta una mentira o no.

"tengo un kekei genkai que es único y a la vez aterrador y soy el jinchuriky del kyubi y llevo de momento dos bijuus mas en mi interior" dijo naruto honestamente mirando a la kunoichi de cabello rojo.

"sígueme y, ¿quiero que me demuestre de lo que dices es cierto?" dicho eso, mei dio terminada la reunión y ahora viene la prueba práctica para ver si naruto vale la pena, y por dentro de ella, espera que este joven sea la clave de la victoria que tanto necesita para que la rebelión derroque al líder de kiri. Naruto comenzó su misión que apareció delante de él.

 **(alerta misión)**

 **Gánate la confianza de la rebelión**

 **(sub misión)**

 **Derrota a los ninjas que te evaluaran utilizando tus kekei genkai**

 **¿…...?**

 **Recompensa: confianza con la rebelión, 10000 de respeto con los ninjas rebeldes, 30000 respeto por mei, 300000 EXP.**

(llego la hora) fue el pensamiento decisivo de naruto para unirse a la rebelión.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En la oscuridad de una sala, se puede ver al mizukage entrando y ver una figura en la oscuridad donde se puede apreciar un ojo rojo que lo miraba.

"vengo a informarle que ha llegado nuestro invitado" dijo el kage de baja estatura, mostrándose a la luz.

Se puede apreciar que se veía joven, de la estatura de un niño de 13 años de la misma edad que naruto, pero que no engalle su aspecto ya que su voz es la de un hombre joven como unos 26 entre 28 años, su pelo de color entre café sucio plomo, sus ojos de color rosado con una cicatriz que fue cocido con puntos debajo del ojo izquierdo pasando la mejilla izquierda hasta llegar debajo de la barbilla, lleva una especie de bufanda de color verde bosque alrededor del cuello y que cubre los hombros, lleva una especie de bastón gancho con una flor de agua pegado en él y lo lleva pegado a su espalda con chacra, su placa de la aldea de la niebla lo lleva cocido en su camisa gris de combate en donde se encuentra su estómago, unos pantalones de tipo pescadores de color gris y unas botas de agua café.

"recuerda lo que dije, ten cuidado yondaime mizukage, ese no es un oponente cualquiera" dijo el enmascarado mientras se iba, cosa que el yondaime mizukage resoplo.

"como quieras, madara" termino el joven kage para irse de la habitación.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con el campamento de los rebeldes de kiri, se pueden ver una multitud formándose en un círculo mirando a su líder mei y su visitante naruto uzumaki.

"bien joven naruto, probemos tus palabras, estarás luchando contra los ninjas de linaje escogidos por mí, serán cuatro ninjas escogidos que pelearán en uno a uno" informo mei mirando a naruto que estaba tranquilo mientras se preparaba mentalmente y que jutsu utilizar, "tu primer oponente será tsurugi habakiri" llamo mei mientras en la multitud se hicieron a un lado y se pudo ver a una chica de cabello marrón, con los ojos de color azul marino, tiene como unos diecinueve entre veinte y dos años, su estatura es mediana como un metro con sesenta y siete de altura, lleva una figura de reloj, en su cintura lleva una katana indicando que sabe kenjutsu, la joven llamado tsurugi entro en el círculo y miro a naruto seriamente mientras naruto miro a la kunoichi.

(así que este es el que se quiere unir he) fue el pensamiento de tsurugi mientras miraba a naruto de cabeza a los pies, (se ve bien en mi libro, pero, ¿qué tan fuerte será?) fueron los pensamientos de tsurugi mientras evaluaba a naruto.

(así que ella será mi contrincante he, veremos quien tan fuerte es, observar) fue el pensamiento/comando y se aparecieron las estadísticas y el nivel.

 **(observar)**

 **Nombre: tsurugi habakiri**

 **Clase: guerrera kenjutsu**

 **Título: la muerte marrón**

 **Nivel: 62**

 **Afiliación: rebeldes de kiri**

 **HP: 140600/140600**

 **CP: 130550/130550**

 **STR: 214**

 **VIT: 342**

 **DEX: 450**

 **INT: 360**

 **SIO: 430**

 **LUK: 120**

 **Estado: clan habakiri (10 DEX, +5% EXP de SIO, 25% de kenjutsu)**

 **Tsurugi habakiri perdió a casi todo su clan por los ninjas de kiri que sacrificaron a sus padres y su tío lo llevo a una cueva para protegerla y así regalándole su katana mientras se utilizó como sacrificio mientras borraba las huellas para que ella estuviera a salvo y no la encontraran, ella creció sola mientras se entrenaba en el arte del kenjutsu que su clan se especializaba y sus ojos detectan el más mínimo detalle del oponente y utilizaban su kekei genkai de convertirse en viento y pasar a través de sus oponentes cortándolo en un respiro, su kekei genkai lleva tres forma, convertirse en agua cuando un ataque lo golpea y evitar más daño, viento que es raro en el clan habakiri que solo aparecen una vez en cada dos generaciones que le otorga a convertirse en intangible y desaparecer en un parpadeo y la capacidad de endurecer su cuerpo que se canaliza también en su espada dándole así una espada irrompible y el endurecimiento del arma al iguales que sus ataques.**

Después de ver sus estadísticas y conocerla un poco y sobre su kekei genkai de tres formas de la naturaleza eso es algo útil, ya que su principal afinidad es viento seguido de agua y su kekei genkai, la sangre.

"bien, el primer combate es kenjutsu, veamos cómo te manejas esto naruto, las reglas solo utilizar tu kekei genkai" informo mei mientras naruto asintió y saco un kunai y se lo enterró en la palma de la mano derecha de naruto causando sorpresa por la multitud junto con mei y su oponente, una vez la herida hecha notaron que no caía sangre mientras se sacó su kunai y lo guardo, de repente la sangre salió disparada de su palma derecha y se formó la espada sangrienta, con el mango rojo y la hoja de color sangre cristalizada indicando que es endurecida "así que los rumores son ciertos" murmuro mei mirando seriamente (veamos si lo que dicen es cierto sobre adquirir otros kekei genkai, según en el libro bingo) fue el pensamiento de mei terumi mientras lo evaluaba "bien, están listo" dijo mei mientras se ganó en el centro entre naruto y tsurugi con la mano extendida, mientras los ninjas que estaban reunidos se alejaron para darle espacio a los combatientes, una vez que estuvieran en una zona mejor para la vista de la lucha, "lucha" mando mei, indicando que ya comenzó el combate mientras salto de distancia para ver la pelea.

Ninguno de los dos se movieron sus ojos estaban evaluándose entre sí esperando el primer movimiento, de repente tsurugi se lanzó indicando que comenzó la batalla de kenjutsu, la kunoichi esperaba una victoria rápida, pero se sorprendió cuando naruto bloqueo la huelga con su espada de sangre con un sonido clink y la tierra alrededor de naruto se destrozó indicando la fuerza que la huelga de tsurugi era, pero naruto ni se inmuto y se notaban que su brazo derecho que sostenía su espada tembló un poco indicando que sus músculos se contrajo listo para defenderse en un nano segundos que sorprendió a los ninjas rebeldes.

Naruto envió una patada cosa que tsurugi se hizo agua cuando la golpeo y se reformo un poco de distancia de él, naruto apunto con su dedo izquierdo a tsurugi, y balas de sangre en secuencia salieron de la punta del dedo de naruto, tsurugi con su katana bloqueo las balas de sangre, sus ojos vieron los detalles de la sangre, era como una réplica de su katana pero en miniatura a nivel de una gota de agua pequeña indicando que estaba ocupando todavía kenjutsu cuando mei iba a terminar la batalla por incumplimiento tsurugi le envió una mirada indicando que no rompió las reglas y mei se vio sorprendida, mei se recuperó un poco y le indico en su mirada que después de esto hablaran en privado, cosa que tsurugi asintió en silencio.

La batalla continua, naruto en un despliegue de velocidad ya estaba dando una estocada con su espada de sangre, si no fuera por los ojos atentos de tsurugi estaría en desventaja, la kunoichi bloqueaba cada huelga de naruto, ella estaba tan concentrado que noto en una huelga naruto hiso un sello de mano que tuvo que reaccionar ya que la espada se convirtió en una guadaña del mismo tamaño que la espada, que le rozo la mejilla logrando sacarle sangre a la kunoichi, aunque sea un poco.

Los observadores se sorprendieron de que la más experimentada en kenjutsu fue tocada con una guadaña y ellos no se esperaban que el nuevo fuera bueno en el manejo de la espada y que dicha espada puede transformarse en cualquier cosa que el oponente desea, eso haría caer a muchos enemigos con la guardia baja porque no se esperarían una sorpresa ataque.

Tomaron distancia del uno al otro, naruto la observaba mientras ella estaba con la mirada sorprendida mientras con una mano libre se tocaba la mejilla que sangraba ligeramente, se miró su sangre en las yemas de sus dedos y luego miro a naruto, (si, es fuerte y veloz, por no decir astuto también, veamos cómo me podrá manejar ahora) fue el pensamiento de tsurugi mientras se posiciono de nuevo y continuaron con el ataque, sus espadas se encontraron, sturugi daba estocada derecha, izquierda, abajo y arriba, naruto las evadía o las bloqueaba, la batalla era intensa, los espectadores miraban la batalla que se veía como una danza con sus espadas se iluminaba con la poca luz que la niebla obstruía el sol, la kunoichi estaba tan concentrada que de improviso su arma se convirtió en una réplica de kubikiribocho que utilizaba el famoso ninja de la niebla, zabuza momochi el demonio de la niebla oculta, la gran espada de tipo carnicero llamo la atención de tsurugi si bien es la misma replica de kubikiribocho, pero se ve diferente ya que es color rojo sangre, lo mismo con la hoja decapita dora que es sangre dura como la misma hoja de kubikiribocho.

Esto llamo la atención del público que estaba viendo la pelea de kenjutsu, el nuevo invoco a la legendaria espada decapita dora, tsurugi miro con el ceño fruncido y vio como naruto levanto la enorme espada y un sello de mano como utilizaba zabuza "estilo kirigakure; oculto en la niebla jutsu" dijo naruto mientras una niebla espesa fue invocada y naruto desapareció en la niebla, esto puso en alerta a todos, pero más tsurugi que miraba por todos lados buscando al ninja que lo enfrenta.

(cómo puede un joven utilizar la habilidad de unos de los espadachines) fue el pensamiento de mei mientras estaba ciega con la espesa niebla como todos los demás.

(no tenía idea que él puede utilizar unas de las habilidades legendaria de unos de los sietes espadachines) fue el pensamiento de tsurugi mientras ella se preparaba también, de repente vio una sombra pero desapareció en un parpadeo del ojo, tsurugi respiraba difícilmente el instinto asesino que despedía era increíble, ella por primera vez tenía miedo, sus instinto le gritaron bloquear cosa que ella reacciono y con su espada bloqueo la gran hoja, se dio cuenta que era para golpearla ya que no tenía la posición para matarla sino para golpearla, pero al bloquear la espada la envió patinando hacia atrás, se notaba que su ataque era potente, incluso más para un niño de 13 años.

Naruto apareció mirando relajado con kubikiribocho en el hombro y mirando a su oponente (menos mal que nunca les conté a todos que también absorbí la sangre de zabuza) fue el pensamiento fugaz de naruto mirando a la kunoichi rebelde.

Naruto cambio kubikiribocho a su anterior forma mientras miraba de como tsurugi tomaba una diferente forma, su espada está en posición en diagonal, sostenida con su mano derecha, su pierna derecha al frente y semi fletada, su pierna izquierda media fletada otorgándole equilibrio, y la mano izquierda sujetaba su ante brazo.

Después que la niebla se despejo todos pudieron ver y muchos de los observadores se sorprendieron por la posición de tsurugi, naruto escuchaba los murmullos de los espectadores gracias a su audición mejorada que le otorgo kyubi como un semi demonio zorro, "utilizara eso/no es arriesgado para el nuevo/ese ataque lo he escuchado antes/si, yo lo he visto y es mortal/utilizara ese ataque/espero que sobreviva/porque ella lo toma tan enserio/no se quizás quiere aprobar algo" se escuchaba las palabras de los espectadores ninjas de la rebelión que miraban sorprendido y con un poco de lastima hacia naruto.

Naruto no le importo, solo escucho lo importante y con su pensamiento gamer, empezó a evaluar la situación del ataque y según la información que adquirió de su observar avanzado.

Tsurugi miraba tranquilamente mientras contenía la respiración, de repente desapareció con una brisa fuerte que paso y en dirección a naruto, naruto en sus ojos parpadearon en rojo sharingan madurado y su reacción se fue en un borrón en una posición diferente a unos dos pasos contra el viento y cuatro pasos detrás de él se veía tsurugi también en una posición diferente con su espada en una posición diferente al del inicio.

Los espectadores quedaron en un silencio mortal, nadie se es escuchaba, y como que todo a sus alrededores dejo de moverse, todos conteniendo la respiración al igual que los luchadores.

De naruto en su hombro derecho salpico sangre y cayó en una rodilla con su espada enterrada en el suelo como un soporte, la kunoichi se mostró una sonrisa, pero si veían más de cerca se notaba que forzaba la sonrisa, "lo admito, no eres bueno" dijo tsurugi mientras respiraba un poco "eres mejor que yo" termino la palabra y ella cayo inconsciente en el suelo, si se viera de cerca se puede ver un moretón al lado del cuello y uno en el centro del pecho.

Naruto desactivo su sharingan madurado mientras aún tenía los ojos cerrado, el también respiraba difícil, pero está bien por suerte, bloqueo tres huelgas, pero el cuarto conecto en el hombro cosa que se notó que el ataque era poderoso y a la vez peligroso.

Naruto se levantó y todos pudieron apreciar de como su herida se cerraba y sin dejar cicatriz alguna, llegaron los médicos ninjas y revisaron a tsurugi, notaron sus moretones y que estaba en un genjutsu, después de liberarla del genjutsu que naruto la puso al contacto con los ojos que le otorgo unos nanos segundos para golpearla y que ella se liberara del genjutsu para luego caer inconsciente después de su último ataque, tsurugi despertó unos minutos después pero cansada mental y físicamente ya que el genjutsu que naruto le coloco no era para entrar una conversación para cualquiera supiera.

"veo que perdí, je mi primera derrota" murmuro tsurugi indicando que estaba frustrada por la pérdida media rápida que tuvieron, la batalla era de voluntad, velocidad y fuerza y naruto cumplió todos los requisitos y más.

Mei se acercó a sturugi y la ayudo a levantarse "¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto la líder de los rebeldes mirando un poco preocupada por su mejor espadachín.

"bien, aunque nunca me espere que el joven fuera bueno, sino mejor en kenjutsu, miraba su movimiento y sus ojos, tenía la mirada de un guerrero más que un ninja, sus ojos muestra experiencia de batalla mucho antes casi igual que los mío" informo sturugi mirando a naruto que estaba absorbiendo su sangre de nuevo en su mano "es raro, me refiero a su línea de sangre, sentí muchos más líneas de sangre, si creo que los informes son correctos sobre él" termino la kunoichi mirando a su líder cosa que mei estaba mirando a naruto un poco con temor.

"descansa tsurugi" dijo mei, mientras tsurugi asintió a su líder, mientras caminaba hacia el circulo de los espectadores y fue ayudada por dos kunoichis que son amigas de ella en dirección a la tienda médica.

Naruto una vez recuperado y absorber en secreto la sangre de tsurugi que estaba en su arma sangrienta, miro a mei que estaba evaluando a naruto.

"bien, el segundo oponente será de taijutsu, contra rameru kiguro" llamo mei, y entre la multitud apareció un hombre delgado, con el pelo blanco, sus ojos son de color negro, su vestimenta es un traje entre negro con franjas azules un expande como de maito gai, pero la única diferencia es que en su cintura lleva una chaqueta amarrada en su cintura y llevaba unos nunchakos, llevaba unos zapatos de combate estilo militar, más unos guantes sin dedos, el hombre es de altura es de casi de dos metros, sus brazos es de pura fibra **{al estilo bruce lee}** , el hombre se presentó mirando a su oponente.

Naruto observo al hombre, debe tener unos treinta entre treinta y dos años de edad, naruto observo y se dio cuenta que este hombre fue construido por la fuerza y la velocidad de sus golpes, puede sentir que lleva pesos en las piernas y sus antes brazos que están vendado con vendas de color rojo, además que lleva un corte en su mejilla que supuso que él fue una víctima también de las purgas de linajes.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En otra zona, podemos ver un edificio con el que se encuentra el mizukage, en la sala de reuniones, podemos apreciar de como en una mesa redonda se ve el mapa de la aldea oculta de las nieblas y sus fronteras.

"señor mizukage, ya estamos arto de esperar a una decisión sobre los rebeldes, nuestros ninjas no han encontrado nada de momento y estamos preocupados por un ataque" dijo unos de los ninjas generales del mizukage.

"he sentido uno de ellos que se unieron y puedo sentir su poder, ya sé dónde están los rebeldes" informo el kage de la aldea de la niebla, y miro el mapa de kirigakure, y selecciono una zona donde sintió la presencia y entender donde se encuentra los rebeldes "aquí daremos el ataque contra los rebeldes, preparen las tropas, yo también iré" dijo el líder de la aldea de kiri.

"pero señor yagura, nosotros podemos manejar esto" argumento el sargento, cosa que el nombrado yagura miro a su general y envió instinto asesino hacia su subordinado.

"¿estas dudando de mis capacidades?" pregunto yagura, el joven kage miro molesto a su subordinado cosa que el hombre se puso nervioso.

"no señor" dijo bajando la cabeza como disculpa, yagura miro tranquilo y dejo su instinto asesino.

"eso pensé" dijo listo para irse "ha, y yo me hare cargo del líder de los rebeldes y otra persona que está presente que también es de potencia" dijo el kage refiriéndose a nuestro protagonista gamer.

"si señor" con eso el ninja se fue en un parpadeo de niebla para llamar a los ninjas leales a yagura.

"veremos qué tan fuerte eres naruto uzumaki" murmuro yagura mirando en una hoja del libro bingo que traía consigo mismo.

Nombre: naruto uzumaki namikaze

Edad: 13

Fecha de nacimiento: 8 de octubre

Rango: A posible S

Linaje: sangre entre otros

Información de konoha: abandono konoha después de robar líneas de sangre y consumirlo para hacerlo su propia, no dejes que tome tu sangre, adquiere conocimientos de jutsu, copia linajes y secretos de clanes entre otros, traidor por consumir la sangre de hashirama senju, tobirama senju, minato namikaze (padre), tsunade senju y jiraiya el sabio sapo, también tiene conocimiento de ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, jutsumedico. Atentado contra konoha, linaje único vivo en el mundo.

Recompensa (vivo): 5000000 ryo

Recompensa (muerto): 4000000 ryo

Estado: jinchuriky del kyubi, jinchuriky de ichibi (adquirido por gaara de la arena).

Información de kumo: capturo a la jinchuriky del nibi y robo su bijuu, actualmente se sospecha que fue naruto uzumaki, su atuendo es una túnica café con capucha, escapo volando, invoco unas alas hecha de su sangre y escapo por los aires después de rodearlo, declaro que va detrás de los bijuus. Se recomienda capturarlo vivo.

Recompensa (vivo): 5500000 ryo

Estado: jinchuriky del kyubi, jinchuriky del ichibi (adquirido), jinchuriky del nibi (adquirido)

Información de la arena: robo bijuu del ichibi, peligrosidad alta, naruto uzumaki debe ser capturado y recuperar los bijuus.

Recompensa (vivo): 4500000 ryo.

"veremos si lo que dicen es cierto he" murmuro yagura mirando con sus ojos no tiene brillo indicando que es controlado ya que parpadeo rojo con tomoes en el para volver a ser vacío.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En la tienda de campaña vemos a naruto luchando con sus garras sangrientas activado que bloqueaba patadas de su oponente, estaban listo para el contraataque hasta que.

"enemigos" se escuchó un grito entrando uno de los rebeldes y parando la pelea, una vez que el ninja rebelde llego y paro todo con su grito miro a mei "tenemos problemas, los ninjas del mizukage se están movilizando, parece que encontraron nuestra ubicación señora" dijo el ninja entre respiraciones para recuperar el aliento.

"¿es cierto lo que dices?" pregunto mei mirando un poco preocupada cosa que el ninja rebelde asintió.

"si, ellos se están preparando para lanzar un ataque creo que son los de reconocimiento" dijo el ninja mirando a su líder cosa que mei gano una mirada seria.

"bien" dijo ella y luego miro a naruto "escucha bien, aquí termina tu evaluación de momento, pero veamos cómo te manejas en el campo de batalla real" dijo ella mientras naruto asintió en acuerdo, la líder de los rebeldes miro a la multitud "escuchen todos, preparen todo para el combate que se aproxima, así que moveos rápido y preparen todo" mando mei mirando como los ninjas rebeldes asintieron un poco de temor pero con mei guiándolo asintieron igual de firme y salieron a prepararse para el combate "joven naruto ¿qué otras técnicas conoces?" pregunto mei mirando a naruto.

"Conozco lo suficiente como para una guerra" dijo naruto seriamente desactivando sus garras sangrientas para ser reemplazado por sus manos normales "se clones de sombra, clones de agua, clones de tierra y clones de sangre como para el apoyo, búsqueda de información y más" informo naruto ganando un aspecto dudoso de mei, pero asintió de momento.

"bien, pero si te atreves de abandonar, te mato, ¿entendido?" termino la líder de los rebeldes cosa que naruto asintió con una cara seria y de firmeza.

"si lady" termino el joven uzumaki mientras mei sonrió dulcemente.

"es bueno escuchar, prepara tus cosas para la batalla" termino ella para luego irse y prepararse para un combate que se aproxima.

La guerra está por comenzar…

 **Hola espero que como modo de disculpa por la espera he hecho esta historia, el siguiente capítulo será interesante por decir lo menos llena de acción, así que soy terocmaster y espero que sea de su agrado la historia, subiré las habilidades de naruto actualizado y en dos capítulos más su estado de gamer.**

 **Naruto lvl 60**

 **Habilidades ninja:**

 **Kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Taju kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Velocidad chacra (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Sensor de chacra (lvl 54)**

 **Patada chacra (lvl 48)**

 **Instinto asesino (lvl 66)**

 **Detector de mentira (lvl 30)**

 **Instinto animal (lvl 48)**

 **Transformación chacra (lvl 35)**

 **Arte ninja: lluvia de la muerte explosiva (lvl 48)**

 **Afinidad sangre (lvl 52)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu garra sangrienta (lvl 66)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu escudo sangriento (lvl 52)**

 **Estilo sangriento: defensa sangrienta (lvl 52)**

 **Estilo sangriento: armadura sangrienta (lvl 58)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu espada sangrienta (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu clones de sangre (lvl 66)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangrienta (lvl 55)**

 **Estilo sangriento: consumir (lvl 56)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu criatura de sangre (lvl 48)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu ala sangriento (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu cola de sangre (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu tentáculos de sangre (lvl 24)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu transformación modo dragón (lvl 23)**

 **Fuinjutsu (lvl 78)**

 **Trampa (68)**

 **Cautela (68)**

 **Agua caminar chacra (55)**

 **Árbol caminar chacra (78)**

 **Sexy no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Mente del gamer (lvl max)**

 **Observar (lvl 66)**

 **Detector de genjutsu (lvl 52)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino (lvl 54)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino sangriento (lvl 36)**

 **Henge (lvl max)**

 **Kawarimi (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Kunais explosivo (lvl max)**

 **Afinidad viento (lvl 62)**

 **Estilo de viento: jutsu bala de viento (lvl 46)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu pala eólica (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu gran avance (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu rugido del dragón (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu puño tornado (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu escudo de viento (lvl 24)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu armadura de viento (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu garras de viento (lvl 20)**

 **Afinidad agua (lvl 58)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu bola de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu clones de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu látigo de agua (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu tsunami de agua (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu chorro de agua (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu dragón de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo kirigakure; jutsu oculto en la niebla (lvl 35)**

 **Afinidad fuego (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bala de fuego (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu fénix de fuego (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu dragón de fuego (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu lanzallamas (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu garras de fuego (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu coletazo ardiente (lvl 20)**

 **Afinidad tierra (lvl 24)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu clones de tierra (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu muro de tierra (lvl 23)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu dragón de tierra (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu picos de tierra (lvl 23)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu terremoto (lvl 21)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu pilar de tierra (lvl 11)**

 **Afinidad rayo (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu zorro eléctrico (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu lanza rayo (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu gran lanza rayo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de rayo; espada eléctrico (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu armadura eléctrica (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu rugido del dragón (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu puño relámpago (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu garra espectral (lvl 24)**

 **Afinidad hielo (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo de hielo; clones de hielo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de hielo; jutsu dragón de hielo (lvl 47)**

 **Estilo de hielo; jutsu espejo de hielo (lvl 46)**

 **Estilo de hielo; dragón contra tigre (lvl 32)**

 **Afinidad lava (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de lava; jutsu bola de lava (lvl 10)**

 **Sharingan (lvl 54)**

 **mangekyou sharingan (lvl 54)**

 **Amaterasu (lvl 16)**

 **Kamui (lvl 16)**

 **Susanoo (lvl 16)**

 **Stukyomi (lvl 16)**

 **El despertar del gamer (lvl 6)**

 **Byakugan (lvl 46)**

 **Chacra kyubi (lvl 48)**

 **Chacra demonio (lvl 48)**

 **Estilo demonio; tornado infernal (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo demonio; el despertar del demonio (lvl 27)**

 **Chacra humano (lvl 64)**

 **Ki: (lvl 20)**

 **Magia (lvl 15)**

 **Rasengan (lvl 32)**

 **Súper fuerza (lvl 28)**

 **Afinidad madera (lvl 18)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu casa de madera (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Crecimiento de la vida (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Raíces de la muerte (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de madera; Monje de madera (lvl 3)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Ogro de madera (lvl 3)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Dragón de madera (lvl 5)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Prisión de madera (lvl 4)**

 **Estilo madera; jutsu enredaderas espinosas (lvl 5)**

 **Cadenas de chacra (lvl 10)**

 **Senjutsu (lvl 12)**

 **Viaje de mundo (lvl 1)**

 **Dios del trueno volador (lvl 6)**

 **Jutsu medico (lvl 14)**

 **Arte divina; sellado de luz (lvl 2)**

 **Habilidades ciudadano:**

 **Restauradores a domicilio (lvl 50)**

 **Eso sería de las habilidades de naruto, si tienen una opinión de mi historia consúltenme con mensajes u opiniones en el fanfic así que le saluda terocmaster y que tengan un buen día.**

 **Próximo capítulo: alianza con los rebeldes, desatando al sambí parte 2**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo, no se lo pierdan.**


	21. capitulo 20

El gamer jinchuriky

 **Este es mi siguiente capítulo de; el gamer jinchuriky.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado, disfruten de la historia.**

 **(Ventanilla de gamer/ pensamiento demoníaco)**

(Pensamiento personaje)

"hablar personajes/ jutsu"

 **"hablar demoníaco/ jutsu demoníaco"**

Capítulo: alianza con los rebeldes, desatando al sambí parte 2

Todo era un caos los ninjas rebeldes se movían de aquí y allá siguiendo las órdenes de mei terumi, naruto una vez calentado después de la sección contra los ninjas que le otorgo la líder de la rebeldía contra el líder actual de kirigakure yagura, si bien naruto empezó a ayudar a los ninjas a prepararse cosa que mei noto.

Si bien en otra parte yagura iba avanzando con un ejército de sus ninjas para purgar la rebelión, el líder iba pensando que sería fácil contra un niño y no tomaría la advertencia que madara le dijo a él.

Con los rebeldes ya listo, mei llamo a naruto quien el muchacho uzumaki se dirigió donde se encontraba, una vez reunido mei miro al uzumaki con sospecha "veo que tus intenciones era necesitar nuestra ayuda para que puedas ocuparte de él, cierto uzumaki-san" dijo mei mirando peligrosamente.

Naruto no mostro ninguna emoción "si, aunque soy un farol, necesito a yagura para mi siguiente colección, cosa que ustedes no entenderán, pero en el futuro habrá muchas muertes inevitables y ser esclavo de él, y coleccionar a ellos es la clave para derrotarlo antes que su poder se vuelva más fuerte" dijo naruto neutral mirando a mei cosa que ella saco un kunais y lo puso en la garganta de naruto cosa que el joven uzumaki no se inmuto para nada.

"hablas como si sabes lo que va ocurrir, ¿es una amenaza que me estás diciendo?" pregunto la kunoichi pelirroja.

Naruto miro a los ojos de mei "no es una amenaza, es un hecho que unos años más él se liberará de su prisión y para entonces todos, incluyendo el mundo será destruido por él" hablo naruto.

"¿cómo sé que no estas mintiendo?, ¿y quién es él?" pregunto mei mirando a naruto, el uzumaki sonrió.

"tengo un poder que incluso nadie entenderá, ¿pero quieres una demostración de mi poder dado para evitar él que destruya este mundo?" pregunto naruto mirando indiferente cosa que mei fue cuestionándose de que está hablando "¿si quieres saber?, necesito un pergamino de un jutsu rango-B o A, cualquiera me sirve para lo que voy a mostrar, pero será mejor tener una copia, ya que no se podrá devolver" informo naruto tranquilamente.

"AO" llamo mei mientras aun no sacaba el kunai en la garganta de naruto, un ninja apareció, AO es un hombre de mediana edad, con un parche en el ojo derecho, lleva una camisa a rayas y pantalones con un patrón aparentemente igual, con una bata encima de ellos, su cabello tiene un gran parecido al de kisame hoshigaki, mientras que su vestimenta es muy similar al ninja enmascarado que naruto derroto en el puente del país de las olas.

"si mi lady" pregunto AO mirando a su líder, la mujer miro al hombre.

"necesito que verifique con tu especial ojo a este joven si de lo que dices es verdad y necesito que me traigas unos de mis pergaminos de rango-B para ver su demostración de lo que quiere hacer" dijo mei seriamente cosa que AO asintió un poco confundido de ¿porque un pergamino de rango-B?, no tenía sentido, pero no la cuestiono en una situación delicada ya que se acerca el campo de batalla.

"hai" dijo él mientras desaparecía, pasaron unos minutos y volvió aparecer con un pergamino en la mano "aquí está mi lady" dijo entregando el pergamino a mei.

La kunoichi la tomo y leyó el contenido del jutsu tomando cada palabra a la memoria de lo que hace una vez hecho eso se lo entrego a naruto "ya, ten y muéstrame tu poder de la que supuestamente nunca entenderé, AO ocupa tu ojo para ver si hay una anormalidad" dijo mei mirando con desafío a naruto mientras el shinobi asintió a su líder.

Naruto tomo el pergamino y lo abrió y una ventanilla ya conocida apareció ante naruto, pero los demás no pueden ver.

 **(deseas aprender estilo de lava; jutsu dragón de lava (si/no)**

Naruto selecciono si, y todos vieron de como el pergamino se partió en partículas de luz y entro en naruto, mientras entraba el cuerpo de naruto emitía una luz de su cuerpo, una vez que el pergamino desapareció el cuerpo de naruto dejo de brillar, después de la demostración naruto se voltio hacia un árbol he hizo la frecuencia de mano hasta terminar y tocar el suelo "estilo de lava; jutsu dragón de lava" llamo naruto y desde el suelo apareció un chorro de lava tomando forma de una cabeza de dragón tamaño mediano y se estrelló contra el árbol desintegrándolo de forma inmediata, incluso el suelo se quemó pero luego se volvió carbón indicando que la lava seco. Naruto no miro, pero sabía que los demás estaban impresionado "como verán este poder lo tiene él también, pero, es más experimentado que yo, si se logra liberar el mundo será condenado por él, y soy el único que tiene el mismo poder para detenerlo, por eso necesito coleccionarlo es la clave para evitar que ocurra el desastre" informo naruto.

Mei miro al shinobi que lo miraba con temor "AO ¿es verdad de lo que dijo?" pregunto la kunoichi mirando aun con desconfianza a naruto.

"si mi lady, cada palabra, y su poder se vuelve diferente después de que el pergamino desapareció, y su poder volver a aparecer, pero más fuerte y su chacra cambia también, es como un incremento de su habilidad" informo AO con temor en su voz.

Mei se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de uno de sus ninjas más fuerte, he experimentado en batalla contra todo oponente diferente como para temer el comportamiento del poder del joven uzumaki es inaudito, se preguntó si su poder es débil, y naruto menciona un él, quien quiera que sea, pero sabía que el joven no mintió y esta coleccionando los bijuus para evitarlo, pero si se las arregló para mentirle como el byakugan no pueda detectar la mentira, es irreal que una cosa así suceda.

Dejando eso de lado miro a naruto de reojo "si me entero que nos traicionaste, lo pagaras muy caro, ¿entendido?" termino mei mirando a naruto, que el joven uzumaki asintió de acuerdo con los términos.

"si entiendo mei-san" dijo naruto y miro hacia donde los ninjas rebeldes lo miraban con desconfianza en sus ojos "si quieres puedo hacer un ejército y enviarlo contra los ninjas del mizukage" dijo naruto mirando a mei cosa que le llamo la atención la kunoichi.

"¿y cómo piensas hacerlo?" pregunto mei y vio como naruto se cortó la vena en su brazo izquierdo sorprendiendo a todos y vio como la sangre salpicaba formando un charco, hasta dejar de sangrar y vio con asombro de como la herida que se auto hizo se cerró y vio de como el uzumaki hizo un sello de una mano y la otra, toco la sangre.

"déjemelo a mí" dijo el uzumaki "estilo sangriento; jutsu criatura de sangre" y todos vieron de como la sangre que era un charco rojo en el suelo.

La sangre comenzó a tomar formas de unas garras espectrales, para luego formarse un cuerpo humanoide con cabezas de animales, como zorros, lobos, murciélago eh incluso pájaros espectrales, todos venían de diferentes tamaños los pájaros espectrales son del tamaño de un metro de largo, hasta llegar a tres metros de alto, al igual que el resto, las criaturas miraron a naruto con unos ojos rojos, pues la sangre se formó tejidos y venas, también partes de pieles y entre otros.

Los ninjas alrededor de naruto, incluso mei y AO miraban con temor de como las criaturas parecían más grandes y terroríficas, que parecían que lo habían sacado de unas de las pesadillas más tenebrosa que el mismo shinigami sería tenerle miedo de dormir, y el charco rojo desapareció después de salir enormes criaturas que parecían del tamaño de una montaña "ya saben que hacer, maten y consuman sus sangres, aplasten y devoren a sus víctimas hasta que diga vasta, pueden irse" dijo naruto tranquilamente mientras las criaturas asintieron y se fueron en donde el enemigo venia, unos caminando, otros en el aire volando, incluso el grandote animal de sangre tenía la forma de un enorme oso de tejido rojo y garras espectrales, se fue con sus hermanos humanoides bestiales "mejor prepárense para la guerra que está por venir" dijo naruto caminando donde sus creaciones se fueron.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras con yagura, el mizukage iba caminando con un ejercito de sus ninjas leales en dirección donde la presencia de su oponente esta, los ninjas se detuvieron cuando el líder de kiri levanto la mano empuñada indicando que se detuvieran, de la niebla se podían ver sombras que se materializan de la nada y se acercaban "estén listo por cualquier cosa y ataquen a mi señal" indico yagura mirando impasible en la niebla para luego ver sombra extenderse en un línea, de la niebla aparecieron ojos rojos mirándolos a todos los ninjas que serían pronto las víctimas.

"muéstrense" se escuchó una voz joven en la niebla rival, que los ninjas miraban donde se encontraron unos ojos azules brillantes en la niebla que los observaba.

De la nada vino un viento que disperso la niebla mostrando las sombras que eran unas especies de criaturas de tejidos y sangre con ojos rojos, los ninjas se asustaron un poco y para matar el ambiente se sintió una opresión viniendo del niño de ojos azules brillantes, la intención de matar era potente, causando que el suelo se muriera y se pudriera, el único que no parecía perturbado era el líder de los ninjas, yagura.

"vaya si no es que naruto uzumaki, ex ninja de konoha, que haces aquí" pregunto yagura mirando interesado al joven de pelo rubio.

"Vine a recolectar el tercero" dijo naruto mirando a yagura que puso un ceño fruncido de como este joven viene así solo como si el no fuera una amenaza, "observar" murmuro naruto en voz baja mirando solamente al pequeño kage.

 **Nombre: yagura**

 **Título: mizukage, jinchuriky de las tres colas**

 **Afiliación: kirigakure.**

 **Nivel: 75**

 **HP:150500**

 **CP: 290995**

 **STR: 250**

 **VIT: 195**

 **DEX: 340**

 **INT: 550**

 **SIO: 345**

 **LUK: 55**

Después de que naruto viera con su observar de gamer al mizukage supo que tenía desventaja en combate de nivel, pero naruto lo compensa por tener los tres bijuus en su interior.

(necesito su ayuda para derrotar al mizukage, kyubi me puedes ayudar) pregunto en su mente naruto mirando a yagura, **(kit esta es una lucha difícil cuando pelearas contra yagura sobre todo si ocupa su bijuu para derrotarte en un abrir y de cerrar de ojo, pero descuida te ayudaremos, además necesito un calentamiento y un poco de entretención, además que siento un chacra diferente en el kage ya que parece que está siendo controlado por alguien)** se escuchó la voz del kyubi en la cabeza de naruto **(naruto-kun después de derrotar y adquirir al sanbi en tu interior iremos a entrenarte para que puedas durar en una pelea y adquirir a los otros jinchurikys su bijuu, para que así puedas ser más fuerte en tu combate contra él)** se escuchó la voz del nibi la gata de dos colas en la mente de naruto (bien, gracias chicos) fue el pensamiento de naruto sorprendiendo a los bijuus en su cabeza por como naruto lo trataba a ellos, ya que ningún humano lo trataba con respeto y menos le daba las gracias a ellos.

Dejando las charlas mentales, naruto miro sin emoción hacia sus víctimas "maten" dijo apuntando el dedo hacia adelante indicando a los ninjas del mizukage.

Se escucharon los rugidos de las criaturas sangrientas lanzándose al ataque, yagura apunto su dedo hacia adelante "mátenlo" con eso dicho el mizukage, se escucharon gritos de guerra de parte de sus shinobis e kunoichis que se lanzaron al ataque también.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con los rebeldes, se dirigían al campo de batalla con mei terumi como guía, podía sentir el olor a sangre quemada y escuchar los gritos e rugidos de dolor como eco, pues se estaban aproximando.

"escuchen, al momento de ayudar déjenme contra el mizukage con el uzumaki, y no interfieran y no dejen que los enemigos interfieran en nuestra batalla" mando mientras seguía corriendo a la ubicación y los sonidos de desgarro y sonidos metálicos indicaban que ya había empezado la guerra civil.

"hai" se escucharon los ninjas rebeldes que seguían a su líder mientras corrían a la ubicación guiada por mei.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Se escuchó un enorme rugido mientras el oso humanoide del porte de una montaña se encargaban contra varios ninjas en su camino, como si el ser humanoide de tejidos sea un verdadero bijuu, bajo sus pies creaban cráteres y pequeños terremotos causando a desequilibrar algunos shinobis mientras las criaturas voladoras se encargaban de llevarse a los débiles por los aires para luego despedazarlo en grupo como avispones furiosos.

Los ninjas de yagura estaban siendo sacrificados por las bestias de sangre, dicho mizukage estaba en un combate contra el joven uzumaki.

Naruto podía sentir que algunas criaturas de sangre morían dejando el suelo manchado con charco de color rojo en la zona donde murió, e incluso manchando a los ninjas con la sangre de sus creaciones.

El uzumaki dejo eso de lado mientras era superado por yagura en fuerza y años de experiencia de combate, naruto con su sharingan activo e chacra de su bijuu kyubi no era suficiente como la experiencia de yagura se mostraba "mierda no pensé que eras experimentado mizukage, incluso con tu pequeña estatura me ganas por la experiencia de batalla" alago naruto cuando recibió una patada en su pecho alejándolo del kage de kiri.

Yagura miraba con una sonrisa superior indicando su ego, pero no esperaba lo que el uzumaki hizo a continuación, naruto con una mano hizo un sello "pero toda la parte buena llega a su fin" dijo naruto, y de las bestias sangrientas explotaron pintando algunos ninjas de rojo sangre y manchando el suelo "estilo sangriento; jutsu bosque sangriento" llamo naruto, desde las manchas de sangre aparecieron arboles espinosas perforando a ninjas con sus gruesas espinas y las enredaderas espinosas capturando algunos ninjas manchado de sangre para luego la presión de las enredaderas perforar en la carne a los ninjas capturado matándolo lentamente y dolorosamente causando gritos e gemidos de dolor, "te gusta mizukage, esta es mi técnica que he estado trabajando en los viajes, es una mezcla del mokuton con mi sangre, ahora tengo control de los arboles sangrientos" dijo naruto para luego los arboles espinosos atacaran a los ninjas como si estuvieran vivos y algunas enredaderas azotaran algunos de ellos como látigo en la espalda pero con púas desgarrando la carne y arañándolo.

Yagura trataba todos los medios de evitar las enredaderas y los arboles sangrientos que trataban de capturarlo (mierda nunca pensé que el mocoso fuera muy bueno en ninjutsu) fue el pensamiento de yagura, el mizukage fue azotado por una enredadera espinosa por la espalda desgarrando la tela.

Naruto vio como el mizukage se enojaba, (así que enójate, quiero ubicar donde está tu sello) fue el pensamiento de naruto hasta notar en la cicatriz del ojo donde parecía burbujas de chacra (ahí estas).

El mizukage rugió destruyendo todos los arboles con la onda expansiva de su rugido, incluso la enredadera fue destruida, los ninjas leales todavía había artos de ellos, se estaba complicando las cosas.

"veo que no perdiste el tiempo" se escuchó una voz femenina cosa que naruto miro en donde vino la voz encontrándose con mei terumi "qué bueno que no llegue tarde" declaro la kunoichi de cabello rojo.

"gracias por venir, necesito tu ayuda contra el mizukage, como ahora está furioso de seguro utilizara su bijuu en el campo de batalla" pidió el uzumaki mirando a su aliada.

"pues claro querido" dijo ella con una sonrisa sensual cosa que naruto nunca vio cuando se conocieron.

Se escuchó el rugido llamando la atención de ambos, el uzumaki y la kunoichi miraron a yagura siendo rodeado por la capa de su bijuu, "pagaras por esto uzumaki, purgare tu línea de sangre y todos los que te acompañan" rugió yagura de ira.

(kyubi) fue el pensamiento de naruto, logrando que el mensaje de su inquilino, para luego sentir como el aura del kyubi lo rodeaba creando la capa chacra de su bijuu, naruto sintió que su cuerpo se encogía y tuvo que agacharse un poco para acomodarse mientras su cola de chacra se balanceaba perezosamente (gracias kyubi) dijo mentalmente naruto para luego escuchar un no hay de que kit.

Mei miraba a naruto y luego al mizukage ambos se miraban con deseo de sangre, para luego dirigirse a naruto "seré de apoyo, cuando tengas problemas o cuando vea una apertura te ayudare" dijo mei tranquilamente posicionándose en una postura de combate y mirar a yagura.

"gracias mei-san" dijo entre gruñidos naruto mirando a yagura que lo miraba con odio hacia a su persona, naruto invoco sus garras sangrientas y su cola sangrienta dándole un aspecto semi demoniaco "ahora para la diversión" dijo entre gruñidos naruto con una sonrisa zorruna maliciosa que va dirigida hacia yagura.

Mei copio o entendió la sonrisa de naruto mirando a yagura sabiendo de cómo se desarrollará, y sin más naruto y yagura se lanzaron a un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo creando una onda de choque.

Naruto contraatacaba mientras al mismo bloqueaba los golpes de yagura, arriba, abajo, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, arriba, centro, lo mismo con yagura que también contratacaba y bloqueaba.

Los puños se encontraron creando otra onda de choque que al mismo tiempo el suelo crujía por el poder de los ataques.

Ambos shinobis tomaron distancia del uno al otro, mirándose seriamente mientras evaluaba al oponente.

Yagura fue rápido en empezar una secuencia de manos "estilo de agua; jutsu gran bala de agua" grito yagura mientras escupía grandes balas de agua en dirección a naruto.

"estilo de fuego; jutsu lanzallamas" grito naruto escupiendo un chorro de fuego muy potente que incluso derritió una roca en su paso.

Mei aprovecho esto de atacar a yagura "estilo de lava; jutsu bola de lava" llamo mei escupiendo una bola de lava en dirección al mizukage mientras naruto creaba vapor después de que las grandes balas de agua se evaporicen con el lanzallamas intenso impulsado por chacra del kyubi en su sistema y un poco de la nibi haciendo que sus ataques de fuego sean más poderosos, el lanzallamas aun venia en dirección al mizukage pero con la bola de lava de mei en dirección al mizukage los jutsu se fusionaron agrandando más la lava he hacerlo inestable, yagura esquivo por poco pero cuando paso a su lado la bola de lava reventó esparciendo gotas de lava en una radio alrededor donde yagura estaba parado.

Yagura sin necesidad de sellos de manos creo corales que a su alrededor mientras se protegía las gotas de lava y el lanzallamas que están calentando el ambiente una vez que naruto diviso a yagura.

El mizukage escapo de sus corales después de que mei escupiera lava en su boca en donde se protegía, pero no conto que naruto apareciera en una explosión de velocidad al lado de yagura para proporcionarle un gancho en la mandíbula mandándolo lejos hacia un lago una vez que se recuperó miro a sus oponentes.

Yagura se estaba enfureciendo, su capa de chacra de su bijuu apareció otra cola dándole un total de dos colas del sanbi, naruto llego listo para atacarlo, pero no se esperó que en el lago apareciera corales golpeándolo, en su costilla, naruto gruño de dolor fue le causo un pequeño corte que ahora se está sanando gracias a los poderes curativos del kyubi.

Mei también esquivaba los corales del mizukage que ahora está en su capa de chacra de dos colas del sanbi.

Naruto ya estuvo suficiente invoco otra cola de chacra de su coxis, dándole dos colas del kyubi y se movía más rápido que antes, destrozando cada coral que aparecieron en su camino.

Yagura vio eso y gruño de frustración y se lanzó a interceptar a naruto creando esta vez una onda de choque más potente que salpico agua a su alrededor y creando en el lago ondas de agua.

De nuevo un ataque de cuerpo a cuerpo, pero la diferencia es que no bloqueaba constar que dañara al otro en una pelea bien reñida.

Mei se recuperó después de esquivar continuamente corales hizo una secuencia de mano rápido mientras sus ojos están dirigidos en yagura "estilo de agua; jutsu balas de agua" llamo me mientras escupía pequeñas balas de agua en dirección a yagura.

El pequeño kage miro por el rabillo del ojo el taque que venía hacia él, el pequeño hombre rugió enviando a naruto lejos por la onda del grito de yagura y haciendo que sus oídos sangraran mientras el chacra del kyubi lo curaba en su audio dañado, yagura esquivo por poco las balas de agua y respondió por la creación de un tsunami de agua, mei no tuvo más remedio que Kawarimi para salvarse del ataque.

Si yagura estaba enojado ahora estaba más furioso, pues fue ataco por sorpresa por las colas del uzumaki que venía debajo del agua, la cola sangrienta más rodeado por el chacra del zorro era más peligroso ya que le dio un coletazo en el estómago y se escucharon los huesos romperse por el poder de la cola de naruto, yagura miro a ambos ninjas que lo miraban.

"no tengo más remedio que ponerme serio" gruño yagura llamando la atención de sus dos oponentes, después de decir esas palabras entre gruñidos una tercera cola de chacra apareció para luego yagura gruñir de dolor mientras se posicionaba a cuatro patas y su piel es arrancado, para luego ser rodeado de una esfera de chacra rojo que luego una luz rojo sangre se dispara hacia el cielo, naruto invoco una tercera cola del kyubi, pero era casi en control ya que le hacía daño.

Naruto se posiciono también de cuatro patas mientras la tercera cola aparecía, la capa de chacra del zorro de los nueves colas era algo que no tomarse a la ligera, los labios de naruto apareció pintado en negro como si se puso un labial, de los bordes de los ojos también tiene líneas negras del mismo color que de su labio, todos sus dientes se convirtieron en colmillos, su marca de nacimiento se hizo más notorio, su pelo se volvió desordenado y más salvajes, sus manos que fueron reemplazados por las garras sangrientas se hicieron más filosos las uñas espectrales y una tercera cola de sangre apareció también.

Mei presencio el cambio del joven uzumaki, aunque le causo temor también le causo un poco de lujuria por el aspecto indomable que adquirió naruto.

"mei-san, prepárate para cuando yagura cambie, no podre con más tiempo mantener esta forma sin perder el control" gruño naruto con su voz áspera cosa que mei asintió dejando su fantasía de lado y ponerse seria en la guerra.

Después de que el pilar de luz desapareciera se pudo apreciar a yagura en su fase dos de la capa de chacra del sanbi, **"os destruiré a todos"** se escuchó la voz del mizukage en su fase dos de la capa chacra.

Naruto reacciono antes, bloqueando un golpe poderoso que no solo lo daño si no también lo quemo como el infierno "mei ten cuidado, sus ataques son potentes y queman como el demonio" gruño naruto mientras se recuperaba, mei tomo distancia después de que el jinchuriky del sanbi golpeara al uzumaki.

Yagura ignoro a mei y fue detrás de naruto, naruto apenas podía mantenerse en control si poco a poco perdía la concentración por los golpes acertados de su oponente.

El uzumaki estaba en un aprieto, mei utilizo su bola de lava en dirección al mizukage transformado en semi sanbi, el jinchuriky del sanbi esquivo mientras de un coletazo mando a volar a mei dañándola, pero a naruto también recibió coletazo, pero fueron dos coletazos perdiendo así su control de la capa del kyubi, que el uzumaki no quería así que desactivo su chacra de su bijuu antes de que sea peor para el degaste.

Naruto se levantaba, pero con dificultad, su chacra está casi agotado después de una revisión rápida de su estado, miro al frente y vio como yagura se acercaba a mei que todavía se trataba de recuperarse del golpe, "no ahora y no nunca" murmuro naruto mirando la espalda de yagura transformado.

Yagura en su casi completa transformación tomo con su cola de la cintura de mei y lo lanzo contra el uzumaki causando que ambos chocaran y se dañaran más.

"mierda/joder" dijeron ambos levantándose, con sus ropas hechas a jirones, pues los ataques de la casi completada trasformación de yagura era peligrosos y más cuando quemaban, la ropa de ambos está peor para el degaste.

 **"es hora de morir"** dijo yagura, pronto de su cuerpo salieron partículas de color rojo y azul mientras yagura semi transformado abría su boca blanca y sus colas apuntaban en su boca para luego las partículas se fusionarán en una esfera negra purpura cerca de su boca.

Naruto ya levantado miro al frente y sintió el poder del ataque y se sorprendió de lo que veía, mei aún se trataba de levantar, pero su cuerpo no quería por el inmenso dolor que sentía por las quemaduras, ella volteo la cabeza y se asustó con lo que vio.

(tengo que hacer algo y pronto) fueron los pensamientos de naruto mientras una idea quizás arriesgada, se le ocurrió ocupar el ki en contra de ese poder, el joven se posiciono y aunque estaba adolorido se concentró en su mano de vuelta a la normalidad y que se posicionaron enfrente como si sostuviera algo (es hora o nunca) fue los pensamientos de naruto mientras concentraba su ki en las palmas de las manos.

Rayos salían del cuerpo de naruto mientras la electricidad recorría por su cuerpo y llegando en el centro de ambas manos una partícula de luz azul apareció, naruto siguió concentrado mientras yagura terminaba de crear su ataque, (deprisa) fue el pensamiento de naruto mientras su técnica de ki se hacía más grande que a medida tuvo que separar un poco sus manos para que puedan caber y no estorbar su concentración, pero se hacía difícil de controlar.

 **"¡muereeee!, ¡Bijuu dama!"** rugió yagura disparando la esfera hacia ambos shinobis, naruto miro a su oponente y la técnica.

El ki de naruto se hacía más inestable pidiendo salir, naruto apunto con sus ambas manos que aún tenía su ki en el centro y lo lanzo hacia adelante "haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" grito naruto guiando su poder en dirección al bijuu dama.

Mei miraba sorprendida de como naruto hizo tal técnica y se sorprendió más que la técnica de naruto haya paralizado el avance del bijuu dama en un concurso de dominio del poder.

Todos los shinobis se detuvieron y miraron en donde venía tal poder, y todos se sorprendieron de ver al joven uzumaki lanzando un haz azul contra una bijuu dama de yagura deteniendo el avance de tal peligrosa técnica de los bijuus "¡queeee! / ¡imposible! / ¡no puedo creerlo! / ¡¿detuvo el bijuu dama?! / ¡¿Cómo es posible?!" se escucharon los diferentes gritos de incredulidad de parte de ambos bandos mirando de como el uzumaki luchaba por el dominio.

(imposible detuvo mi ataque) fue el pensamiento de yagura sorprendido y también luchando por el dominio.

(lo detuvo ahora es pura fuerza de voluntad que decidirá nuestro destino" fue el pensamiento de mei terumi que aún estaba paralizada por la sorpresa.

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" naruto gritaba todo su pulmón mientras guiaba más ki en su ataque retrocediendo la técnica de los bijuus, la bijuu dama.

 **"hug"** se escuchó de parte de yagura enviando más chacra en su bijuu dama **"¿cómo puede ser posible? Detener mi técnica mortal es irreal, que eres realmente uzumaki"** gruño yagura, pero esto sorprendió lo que hizo naruto después.

Un clon de sombra apareció a su lado y sin que naruto utilizara sellos de manos, también el clon se concentró en el taque del original y envió mas ki con un grito "haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" grito el clon creando otra hoz de luz azul fusionándose con el ataque del original naruto y hacer retroceder la bijuu dama, esto causo shock completo y yagura no pudo esquivar su propia técnica y seguido de la técnica de naruto que le llego de lleno.

 **"gaaaaaaaaaaaaa"** rugió de dolor yagura para luego ser consumido por una gran explosión y enviando una nube de humo en forma de hongo gigante como si fuera una bomba nuclear más las ondas expansiva causo que todos salieran volando juntos con árboles y pedazos de piedras y tierra.

El suelo tembló, en el lago tremendas ondas de agua se rebalsaba de su sitio, y las nubes junto con la neblina se despejaron.

Después de que todo paro, naruto estaba jadeando mirando la zona de donde yagura debe estar, pero no se veía nada, el joven uzumaki cayo de rodilla tratando de recuperar el aliento.

 **(has creado una habilidad basado en el ki, desea nombrarlo (si/no)**

naruto puso en sí y lo nombro: Ten no kitsune no bakufū o conocido como onda expansiva del zorro celestial.

Después de nombrarlo se levantó, pero es apoyado por mei que ya estaba un poco recuperada y ayudaba a naruto a levantarse.

Pero, en el lago comenzó a arremolinarse y del lago apareció una tremenda tortuga un poco maltratado y tres colas de camarones ondeándose detrás de su caparazón.

Naruto por instinto detuvo las garras del sanbi con sus cadenas de chacra y atraparlo y dejarlo inmóviles "es la hora mei-san acércame a él" murmuro naruto mientras aun sostenía al sanbi que se trataba de liberarse.

Mei no lo cuestiono así que lo llevo en done se encontraba el bijuu una vez al frente de él naruto de sus manos comenzaron a brillar "¿Qué vas hacer?" pregunto mei terumi la kunoichi mirando a su joven aliado.

"arte divina; sellado de luz" dijo naruto tocando al sanbi para luego un pilar de luz blanca con dorado saliera disparado hacia el cielo para luego despejarse, todos fueron cegados por unos minutos y no vieron al sanbi, solo a naruto y a mei, la guerra acabo.

Naruto aún seguía brillando, pero después se desvaneció la luz que estaba alrededor de su cuerpo, mei miro al joven uzumaki que todavía jadeaba de cansancio "¿Qué paso?" pregunto mei mirando al uzumaki exigiendo respuesta.

"lo selle en mí y yagura murió en el proceso" dijo naruto a media verdad mientras miraba a mei "estaré inconsciente por unos días, primera vez que ocupo tanto chacra en una batalla" dijo naruto para luego cerrar los ojos y no ver nada solo para descansar su cuerpo dolorido.

Los ninjas se rindieron, los rebeldes ganaron y todos gracias a naruto uzumaki que derroto a yagura el cuarto mizukage.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Todo era oscuro hasta que una luz se vio, de apoco se fue aclarando para ver que estaba en un cuarto blanco, naruto uzumaki despertó después de gastar su chacra, el joven uzumaki noto que estaba en un cuarto blanco, una camilla con sábanas blancas "hug, odio los hospitales" murmuro naruto sabiendo en donde estaba, luego las memorias le llegaron "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?" se preguntó naruto.

"tres días" se escuchó la ya conocida voz de la kunoichi de pelo rojo, mirando al uzumaki que estaba mirando cansado y peor para el degaste.

"hola mei-san, ¿qué paso después de que quede inconsciente?" pregunto naruto mirando a mei terumi que ocupaba una blusa azul que abrazaba a su figura.

"pues la guerra acabo y hemos ganado, y soy la quinta mizukage después de los dos días…" así mei le siguió contando de como ahora el joven naruto tiene la gratitud de todos en kiri incluso algunas fans.

Naruto miro de nuevo el techo "lo importante que todos están felices, y lamentos por las pérdidas en la guerra, pero por lo menos recuperaron a lo que pueden llamar casa" dijo naruto con un suspiro triste.

"dime naruto, ¿Por qué desertaste de tu aldea?" pregunto mei la pregunta del millón causando que naruto suspirara de nuevo.

"para protegerlo de él, si hago vínculos, él me los quitara y yo no poder vivir con eso, además tuve que traicionar a lo que llamo mejores amigos para su protección, él esta sellado, pero pronto se liberara me dijo mi maestro, traicione a mis otros sensei para protegerlo y oculte mi poder de ellos para que no tengan información sobre mí o que no me conozcan muy bien, mei-san porque te estoy diciendo esto, es para que ustedes se preparen por lo que está por venir, amenace a otros motivando que crecerían fuertes, dañe más personas pero al mismo tiempo las protejo y me aseguro que se preparen mientras yo combato con ellos, mis amigos y otras aldeas, esa es mi misión personal" dijo naruto mirando a la nada mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos "duele estar solo, ser odiado para luego ganar confianzas de los demás y luego perder esa confianza que tanto trabaje, al final moriré solo pero con algo en mente, que los demás estén vivos para ver otro día" termino naruto mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

"así que por eso traicionaste a tu aldea" murmuro mei mientras naruto asintió "pones todos contra ti para que ellos y otros te detengan y crezcan más fuerte, pones la felicidad de otros antes que de a ti" dijo mei naruto asintió "si esa es tu decisión la respetare, pero un consejo" dijo mei mientras se iba saliendo "necesita ser amado y tener por lo menos descendientes si esto podría suceder de nuevo cuando tu no estés, tus descendientes estarán para protegernos, solo piénsalo naruto, no estás solo en este mundo" termino mei mientras salió de la habitación.

Naruto quedo pensativo mirando a la nada (ojalá fuera así de fácil) fueron sus últimos pensamientos para luego volver a dormir.

 **Hola espero que me perdonen por la demora ya que he tenido tarea y pruebas pues, es mi último año en el colegio y espero que me perdonen, como modo de disculpa por la espera he hecho el siguiente capítulo de la historia, así que pido perdón si los deje en suspenso y tener unos meses sin subir la historia y debido a la demora también se me borraron los siguientes capítulos que tenía preparado incluyendo la de las habilidades que naruto tiene a través de su única línea de sangre, así que soy terocmaster y pido perdón de nuevo y espero que sea de su agrado la historia, subiré las habilidades de naruto actualizado y en un capítulo más su estado de gamer.**

 **Naruto lvl 65**

 **Habilidades ninja:**

 **Kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Taju kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Velocidad chacra (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Sensor de chacra (lvl 54)**

 **Patada chacra (lvl 48)**

 **Instinto asesino (lvl 66)**

 **Detector de mentira (lvl 30)**

 **Instinto animal (lvl 48)**

 **Transformación chacra (lvl 35)**

 **Arte ninja: lluvia de la muerte explosiva (lvl 48)**

 **Afinidad sangre (lvl 55)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu garra sangrienta (lvl 68)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu escudo sangriento (lvl 52)**

 **Estilo sangriento: defensa sangrienta (lvl 52)**

 **Estilo sangriento: armadura sangrienta (lvl 58)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu espada sangrienta (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu clones de sangre (lvl 66)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangrienta (lvl 55)**

 **Estilo sangriento: consumir (lvl 56)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu criatura de sangre (lvl 48)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu ala sangriento (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu cola de sangre (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu tentáculos de sangre (lvl 24)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu bosque sangriento (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu transformación modo dragón (lvl 23)**

 **Fuinjutsu (lvl 78)**

 **Trampa (68)**

 **Cautela (68)**

 **Agua caminar chacra (55)**

 **Árbol caminar chacra (78)**

 **Sexy no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Mente del gamer (lvl max)**

 **Observar (lvl 66)**

 **Detector de genjutsu (lvl 52)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino (lvl 54)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino sangriento (lvl 36)**

 **Henge (lvl max)**

 **Kawarimi (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Kunais explosivo (lvl max)**

 **Afinidad viento (lvl 62)**

 **Estilo de viento: jutsu bala de viento (lvl 46)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu pala eólica (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu gran avance (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu rugido del dragón (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu puño tornado (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu escudo de viento (lvl 24)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu armadura de viento (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu garras de viento (lvl 20)**

 **Afinidad agua (lvl 58)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu bola de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu clones de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu látigo de agua (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu tsunami de agua (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu chorro de agua (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu dragón de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo kirigakure; jutsu oculto en la niebla (lvl 35)**

 **Afinidad fuego (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bala de fuego (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu fénix de fuego (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu dragón de fuego (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu lanzallamas (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu garras de fuego (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu coletazo ardiente (lvl 20)**

 **Afinidad tierra (lvl 24)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu clones de tierra (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu muro de tierra (lvl 23)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu dragón de tierra (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu picos de tierra (lvl 23)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu terremoto (lvl 21)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu pilar de tierra (lvl 11)**

 **Afinidad rayo (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu zorro eléctrico (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu lanza rayo (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu gran lanza rayo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de rayo; espada eléctrico (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu armadura eléctrica (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu rugido del dragón (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu puño relámpago (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu garra espectral (lvl 24)**

 **Afinidad hielo (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo de hielo; clones de hielo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de hielo; jutsu dragón de hielo (lvl 47)**

 **Estilo de hielo; jutsu espejo de hielo (lvl 46)**

 **Estilo de hielo; dragón contra tigre (lvl 32)**

 **Afinidad lava (lvl 16)**

 **Estilo de lava; jutsu bola de lava (lvl 11)**

 **Estilo de lava; jutsu dragón de lava (lvl 10)**

 **Sharingan (lvl 54)**

 **mangekyou sharingan (lvl 54)**

 **Amaterasu (lvl 16)**

 **Kamui (lvl 16)**

 **Susanoo (lvl 16)**

 **Stukyomi (lvl 16)**

 **El despertar del gamer (lvl 6)**

 **Byakugan (lvl 46)**

 **Chacra kyubi (lvl 48)**

 **Chacra demonio (lvl 48)**

 **Estilo demonio; tornado infernal (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo demonio; el despertar del demonio (lvl 27)**

 **Chacra humano (lvl 64)**

 **Ki: (lvl 22)**

 **Técnica ki: ráfaga de ki (lvl 15)**

 **Técnica ki: Ten no kitsune no bakufū (lvl 5)**

 **Magia (lvl 15)**

 **Rasengan (lvl 32)**

 **Súper fuerza (lvl 28)**

 **Afinidad madera (lvl 18)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu casa de madera (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Crecimiento de la vida (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Raíces de la muerte (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de madera; Monje de madera (lvl 3)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Ogro de madera (lvl 3)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Dragón de madera (lvl 5)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Prisión de madera (lvl 4)**

 **Estilo madera; jutsu enredaderas espinosas (lvl 5)**

 **Cadenas de chacra (lvl 10)**

 **Senjutsu (lvl 12)**

 **Viaje de mundo (lvl 1)**

 **Dios del trueno volador (lvl 6)**

 **Jutsu medico (lvl 14)**

 **Arte divina; sellado de luz (lvl 3)**

 **Habilidades ciudadano:**

 **Restauradores a domicilio (lvl 50)**

 **Eso sería de las habilidades de naruto, si tienen una opinión de mi historia consúltenme con mensajes u opiniones en el fanfic así que le saluda terocmaster y que tengan un buen día.**

 **Próximo capítulo: la reunión y el viaje a uzushio**


	22. capitulo 21

El gamer jinchuriky

 **Hola soy terocmaster y he borrado el aviso sobrescribiendo la historia encima así, este es mi siguiente capítulo de; el gamer jinchuriky.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado, disfruten de la historia.**

 **(Ventanilla de gamer/ pensamiento demoníaco)**

(Pensamiento personaje)

"hablar personajes/ jutsu"

 **"hablar demoníaco/ jutsu demoníaco"**

Capitulo: la reunión y el viaje a uzushio

Después de la guerra civil, naruto le dieron de alta después de recuperarse por el agotamiento excesivo de poder.

Si bien el uzumaki era bien conocido por toda la aldea de kiri por luchar contra yagura y derrotarlo en su máxima forma con una técnica desconocida, naruto tenía el trato mejor que en su aldea natal, así que el joven shinobi se dirigió a donde cree que esta la torre kage.

Naruto llevaba una nueva ropa ya que su anterior fue desgastado por la lucha, su traje consiste en una camisa de malla, con encima un chaleco de color azul hasta los codos, su diadema de konoha tachado indicando que era antes un ex ninja de konoha amarrado en su frente mostrando en donde pertenecía antes, claro que la cinta se cambió a un color negro con rayas naranja, llevaba unos pantalones ambu de color gris, con una sandalia negra, en su manos llevaba vendajes hasta el ante brazo de color naranja y llevaba una faja amarrado en su cintura de color negro, parecía todo un guerrero que va a cualquier campo de batalla.

A su lado es el mismo ninja con el parche en el ojo que si recordaba bien se llamaba AO que caminaba mientras le hablaba de los cambios cuando estaba en el hospital en recuperación.

Mientras al lado opuesto de naruto está un ninja con unos lentes cuadrados, llevaba la misma vestimenta que el uzumaki excepto que es de color celeste, y no tenía una faja amarrado en su cintura, su altura era unos 5 centímetros menor que él, y en su espalda llevaba unas de las siete espadas legendaria.

"eres muy popular aquí naruto" comenzó AO mientras miraba de como unas de las chicas sea aldeana o kunoichi miraron al uzumaki para luego sonrojarse y reírse mientras murmuraban.

"si, tu batalla es muy bien conocida, te dieron el título de el zorro sangriento" dijo el joven chojuro si recordaba bien el nombre del joven a su lado.

"y eso no es todo, también te dieron otro título por partes de los ninjas superiores, incluso pienso que es exagerado, pero te viene bien el nombre de; el siguiente bijuu de la sangre, tu ultima técnica lo vieron todos, nadie, ni si quiera el más fuerte kage podría responder a una bijuu dama en plena forma y devolverla al bijuu, bueno hubo uno, pero él lo desvió según tengo informado sobre el conocido el rayo amarillo de konoha" dijo AO viendo al uzumaki que se rascaba la nuca apenado.

"bueno, la última técnica que tire era inestable al mantenerla, así que aún no era completa, aunque pienso colocarle afinidad elemental para hacerlo más potente" se dijo naruto a si mismo mientras pensaba sobre su última técnica y el nombre que le dio.

"eso está bien, pero ahora vamos a donde nos espera nuestra godaime mizukage, que ella quiere verte tan pronto cuando salgas del hospital" dijo AO siguiendo caminando por la aldea de kiri.

No se demoraron en llegar a la torre del mizukage, una vez adentro vieron a mei escribiendo y firmando unos papeles.

"grr, no sé cómo lidiar con el papeleo infernal" murmuro mei mientras firmaba más papeles a medida que llegaban más.

"buena tardes mei-san" saludo naruto relajado mientras levantaba una mano en un saludo corto.

Mei dejo hacer el papeleo a medida que le miraba un ceño de muerte al montón de papeles para luego responder el saludo de su invitado.

"hola uzumaki-kun, veo que la ropa que mande a enviarte te queda bien, AO, chojuro pueden retirarse" dijo mei mientras los mencionados asintieron con un hai y salieron de la puerta "bien ahora podemos hablar libremente" empezó mei para indicarle a naruto a sentarse en la silla enfrente del escritorio. Una vez sentado mei comenzó "bueno, ahora que estas aquí, tengo que hablarte de un asunto importante" dijo mei mirando seriamente al uzumaki "según los informes no hemos encontrado el cuerpo de yagura y están preocupados de que yagura allá podido escapar moribundo y volver por venganza" dijo mei mirando al uzumaki indicando que hablara.

"bueno, yagura aún no está muerto, pero esta sellado en mi junto con su bijuu, así que puedo interrogarlo sobre la tiranía y ver si alguien más estaba involucrado" dijo naruto "pero, el sello que utilice no se supone que sellar a una persona en mí, creo que en mi estado agotamiento selle a ambos, la pregunta es ¿hice un sello de mas, o cambie una postura de mano? Cosa que aún no se" explico naruto mirando de como mei suspiraba aliviada.

"bueno dejando eso de lado, supongo que te uniste a nuestra causa para ganar algo" dijo mei una afirmación que una pregunta.

"bueno en realidad, vine para ayudar sobre la tiranía y obtener las tres colas, pero también para alojarme para ver si puedo conseguirme un mapa hacia la isla de uzushio" declaro naruto sin rodeo sorprendiendo a mei.

"sabes que ese lugar fue destruido ¿no?" dijo la mizukage mirando de como el joven suspiro.

"si se, pero es lo único que me queda para resguardarme del peligro de ser cazado por otros ninjas, además tengo pensado si ustedes me ayudarían crear una espada propia para mis capacidades, no pido tanto solo aprender de un mejor herrero y crear mi propia espada si es que se puede claro esta" naruto termino de hablar mientras miraba aun cansado.

Mei lo pensó por un momento para luego mirar al uzumaki "claro, pero necesitaras alguien que te enseñe a navegar primero" dijo mei mientras de su cajón sacaba lo que es el mapa ninja para luego marcar una isla con un lápiz "mira, aquí está donde tienes que ir, ¿vez esa zona?" dijo la quinta mizukage señalando donde marco anteriormente, el joven shinobi miro y asintió después de observarlo bien "ahí está tu destino, la isla de uzushio, que aún está protegido por los remolinos" dijo mei mientras sacaba en otro cajón unos libros antiguo "y aquí esta los manuales de como ser un herrero, lamentablemente el herrero fue asesinado en la purga ya que fabricaba las armas que fueron bien conocidas como las sietes espadas de los espadachines, pero eso acabo" dijo mei tristemente, se lo entrego al uzumaki para luego sacar un libro de materiales y una libreta de notas "este libro muestra los materiales importantes para fabricar un arma especial y esta libreta es los apuntes y desarrollo de las demás armas bien famosas en kiri" declaro mei mientras se lo entregaba a naruto, para luego la kunoichi de cabello rojo sacara un pergamino "y esto son las herramientas del anterior herrero, así que espero un buen uso de ellas y escríbenos sobre tu desarrollo de armas, he escuchado que los uzumakis eran excelentes herreros en su tiempo junto con ser espadachines temibles y su gran conocimiento de fuinjutsu, y una cosa más, si piensas crear una aldea ninja en donde vas con gusto seremos tus aliados" dijo mei con una sonrisa sincera.

"gracias mizukage-sama, y le hare saber sobre mis avances" se inclinó naruto mostrando respeto a la kunoichi en el puesto kage.

"no, gracias a ti, si no fuera por ti, nunca hubiéramos ganado en esta guerra sin tener demasiadas bajas, así que nosotros te agradecemos por tu ayuda y piensas en tener descendientes para el futuro de este mundo, si lo que dices es cierto, si puedes derrotarlo piensa que el mal nunca parara así que tus hijos puedan salvarnos en caso que tu no estés presentes en un futuro lejano y necesitamos a héroes como tú que nos salven" dio un pequeño discurso mei mirando con una pequeña sonrisa "puedes retirarte y recuerdas tiene el apoyo de kiri y estas autorizado de venir a visitarnos cuando quieras" despidió mei al uzumaki, que dio una reverencia hacia la terumi mostrando respeto antes de salir no sin antes de guardar el regalo que le dio kiri en su sello creado (espero grandes resultado en tu misión personal naruto) fue el pensamiento de la mizukage mirando a su joven aliado saliendo del despacho.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con naruto, el joven shinobi caminaba por la aldea de kiri recibiendo saludos por parte de los ninjas e aldeanos que lo veían pasar, también el respeto se mostraba cuando él hablaba con algunos aldeanos o ninjas para ubicarse en que parte de kiri estaba.

Después de una larga caminata encontró lo que estaba buscando, la salida de la aldea oculta en la neblina, el joven caminaba hacia la salida cuando lo intercepta un ninja de kiri y se arrodillaron ante el joven uzumaki "uzumaki-sama espero no molestarlo, pero todo en la aldea de kiri saben de tu línea de sangre, y de tu capacidad especial, así que permítame entregarle un regalo de parte de todo kiri y sobre todo, de la gente con línea de sangre que ayudaste, te estamos entregando este rollo" dijo el shinobi sacando un rollo de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a naruto "espero de que sea de mucha utilidad, aquí están las copias de cada rollo de los miembros con líneas de sangre más unos frascos con la sangre de diferentes kekei genkai de la aldea de kiri, este regalo te lo dan todo kiri como agradecimiento por no solo mejorar nuestras vidas sino también recuperar nuestros hogares así que gracias uzumaki-sama" dijo el ninja de kiri mientras todo los que rodeaban a naruto también se arrodillaron y les dieron gracias por su ayuda de recuperar sus hogares y mejorar sus vidas.

"no hay de que, espero verlo en un futuro como unos shinobis orgullosos de lo que son y proteger a los que más queremos, nuestras familias y amigos" dijo naruto con una media sonrisa sincera "además, les diré una cosa importante; cuando tienes algo que proteger es cuando unos se vuelven verdaderamente fuerte, ese lema lo adquirí de un amigo en memoria de él, me impulso ayudar kiri, sufrió tanto y le prometí que su hogar volvería cuando su aliento dejo, su nombre es haku yuki si no fuera por él no sabría que es la verdadera fuerza, espero que ese nombre se recuerde en kiri" dio un discurso naruto recordando al ninja que lucho en el puente y sus últimos pensamientos antes de morir en sus manos (haku si nos hubiéramos conocido antes, ya no estarías muerto, espero que descanses en paz junto con zabuza ya que ahora su aldea natal se mejorara) fueron los pensamientos de naruto "ninja-san, ahora puedes volver ¿y si me puedes hacer un último favor?" pregunto naruto mirando al ninja que asintió.

"claro uzumaki-sama" dijo el ninja de kiri mientras se levantaba y esperaba la orden de naruto el héroe de kiri.

"quiero que esas palabras se los enseñes a los futuros ninjas de kiri, el lema de proteger a sus seres queridos es cuando se vuelven verdaderamente fuerte, y otro de un sensei que me dijo algo muy importante hacia mí es; cuando rompes las reglas es basura, pero cuando abandonas a un compañero, camarada, namkama es más bajo que basura, ese lema enséñelo a los futuros ninjas de kiri y serán una gran aldea que protegerá su hogar y amigos a toda costa, ese favor me lo puedes hacer ninja-san" dijo naruto mientras el ninja asintió con una sonrisa.

"a la orden uzumaki-sama, tus palabras serán siempre una motivación para seguir hacia adelante, espero poder verlo de nuevo uzumaki-sama" dijo el ninja mientras se despedía junto con los aldeanos y ninjas que vieron a naruto partir mientras los aldeanos gritaban gracias uzumaki-sama, visítanos cuando quieras, kiri siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas.

Naruto continúo saliendo de la aldea mientras la gente se despedía de él.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Han pasado dos semanas desde que naruto abandono kiri y está en camino al país de las olas, donde acordaron juntarse con sasuki, el joven uzumaki de 13 años caminaba con un abrigo con capucha, con su detector chacra encendida a medida que sube de niveles, en su espalda lleva un bolso de color café y aparenta ser un viajero caminando en un camino de tierra.

(ya falta poco para llegar, espero no toparme con sorpresa inesperada, ya es bastante malo evitar ninja caza recompensa o bandidos con un gran ego por ser numeroso) hablo mentalmente naruto hasta que sintió que alguien le seguía, naruto no mostro reacción alguna así que siguió caminando.

Detrás de naruto se puede apreciar un joven de pelo largo hasta los hombros de color negro con un kimono celeste y una porta burbuja en su costado amarrado con su faja azul, su estilo es medio tradicional con una sandalia ninja y no debe ser mayor de un año que el joven uzumaki "así que él es que derroto a yagura, siento su poder quizás me pueda entrenar, comparado con mi otro sensei que quiso matarme" susurro el joven desconocido mientras seguía al uzumaki en las sombras.

Con naruto se le ponía de los nervios este desconocido que lo seguía, ya casi pierde la paciencia, a él no le gusta ser seguido sin el conocimiento de la persona (yo, ¿kyubi siente la presencia que me sigue?) fue el pensamiento del joven naruto caminando hacia la dirección al país de las olas **(si kit, pero descuida no es hostil, por ahora, siento su curiosidad hacia ti y además siento uno de mis hermanos dentro)** se escuchó el kyubi en la mente de naruto **(joven naruto estar atento es el rokubi es conocido por ser flexible y escupir asido)** se escuchó la nekomata de dos colas **(esa babosa no es rival para nuestro recipiente sangriento, jajajajaja)** se escuchó la risa maniaca del tanuki de arena (entonces estaré alerta de que haga un movimiento involuntario) fue el pensamiento del uzumaki siguiendo su paso despreocupado, pero por dentro preparado para reaccionar de cualquier ataque.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras en las sombras se pueden ver unos ninjas con mascara que cubren todo su rostro, en donde la frente de la máscara se puede ver un símbolo de una roca, sus trajes son de color rojo vino, con un chaleco negro, pantalones plomo con armadura en ella y llevaban una bota de combate con punta de acero, estos son ambu de iwa que están mirando en una zona aleatoria "líder estamos en posición" dijo unos de los hombres de iwa tocándose donde es la oreja, indicando que lleva un comunicador. "procedan según lo planeado" se escuchó en el radio comunicador. El hombre miro a su grupo "vamos" dijo el hombre mientras de su grupo asintieron y lo siguieron hacia su destino.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con naruto, el joven iba caminando tranquilamente hasta que sintió más presencia hacia su lado izquierdo y se posiciono listo para atacar, más atrás donde se encuentran el desconocido asechador sintió un poco tieso (¿me descubrió?) fue el pensamiento del desconocido, pero se quedó tranquilo cuando su objetivo esquivo una lluvia de shuriken y kunais.

Naruto, al esquivar, su capucha se hecho hacia atrás destapando y mostrando su identidad a los desconocidos "¿quién está ahí?, será mejor que salga de su escondite" mando naruto en alerta y con su sensor chacra activo que identifico unos 5 enemigos.

Los que atacaron se hicieron presentes mostrándose como ninjas de iwa, naruto sabía qué relación tenía su padre contra iwa y no era nada agradable que digamos, "objetivo confirmado, naruto uzumaki namikaze, preparado para capturar" informo el hombre tocándose su oreja con el dedo índice, sin saber que naruto con su audio mejorado gracias al kyubi y al nibi que expandieron sus sentidos más allá del ser humano, al igual que su olfato gracias también al kyubi y al ichibi cosa que naruto no dirá en voz alta.

Mientras con la persona viendo lo que está ocurriendo también escucho gracias a sus sentidos entrenados.

"naruto uzumaki namikaze, quien diría que conoceremos al hijo del rayo amarillo de konoha, pero no venimos matarte por ahora" dijo el hombre que supuestamente es el líder "nuestra misión es capturarte y asegurarnos de tener más soldados con tus kekei genkai únicas" se rio malicioso el hombre.

Naruto no le gusto, si bien se escapó para no involucrarse con la CRA, esto es peor que hacer frente a todo konoha en su escape, lo que le brinda su suerte. Pero ahora tiene que centrarse en como escapar.

(está en problemas) fueron los pensamientos del desconocido que siguió a naruto hasta encontrarse con los ninjas de iwa

(tendré que ocupar un poco de mi chacra demoniaco) fue el pensamiento de naruto mirando calculadoramente la situación, luego sintió más presencia en su lado derecho y esquivo una red chacra que naruto ya tiene conocimiento sobre esa red especiales que ocupan los ambu de konoha en capturas rápidas, el joven uzumaki se preparó para atacar "si quieres de mí, ¿capturarme?, tendrás que vencerme primero" desafío naruto listo, y de donde vino la red de chacra aparecieron otros cinco ninjas de iwa del mismo uniforme que lo trato de distraer.

Y la pelea no se hizo esperar, naruto tuvo que esquivar unas balas de tierra más unos kunais que fueron lanzadas en su dirección, de las manos de naruto explotaron en sangre y se formaron las garras sangrientas, sus garras bloquearon más proyectiles que van en su dirección, detrás de naruto venia dos fuma shurikens, que naruto por instinto utilizo sus cadenas doradas que salieron por su espalda bloqueando y agarrar los fuma shurikens para luego lanzarlos de vuelta, el hombre de iwa esquivo justo a tiempo, "¿cadenas chacra?, eres más interesante naruto uzumaki namikaze, veo que aún está vivo el clan uzumaki después de todo estos años" dijo el líder de iwa para luego interceptar a naruto en una pelea de taijutsu con unos kunais en sus manos mientras el joven uzumaki lo interceptaba con sus garras sangrientas, desde el coxis del joven uzumaki se formó unas tres colas de sangre dándole ventaja con más miembros en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el líder está teniendo problema de dar un golpe directo, lo que provoco que sus hombre participaran en contra del uzumaki, ahora eran tres que luchaban contra el joven jinchuriky y los otros le mantenían con proyectiles sea shuriken, kunais e jutsu de menor rango para no dañar a sus compañeros, pero el joven uzumaki tomo distancia y hacia piruetas en el aire logrando esquivar todo lo que le lanzaban.

En las sombras podemos ver al desconocido que saco de su cintura un sopla burbuja y empezó a crear burbujas con chacra discretamente para ayudar al jinchuriky de los cuatros bijuus, (espero que no me descubran) fue los pensamientos del desconocido listo para participar.

Naruto con su sharingan más con el byakugan activo observo al desconocido de una pasada creando burbujas chacra, **(ten cuidado con esas burbujas kit, estas son las habilidades del rokubi así que no lo toques, pueden ser ácidos o explosivo, aunque creo que es la primera)** se escuchó la voz del kyubi en su mente, naruto aun manteniéndose contras los 10 ninjas de iwa hizo señales con sus garras y separo sus brazos hacia los lados "estilo sangriento; jutsu tentáculos de sangre" llamo el joven y de su cuerpo salieron unos tentáculos hechos de sangre listo para empalar a sus rivales, algunos salieron con rasguño otros fueron perforado y se sintieron débil cuando son perforado con la sangre del uzumaki ya que tiene la capacidad de absorber la sangre otorgándole al enemigo una pérdida de sangre rápidamente.

Aun con los tentáculos activos y algunos de los ninjas perforados en ellas, su sangre levanto a los que fueron víctimas y los lanzo hacia las burbujas que al hacer contactos gritaron en agonía ya que las burbujas eran pequeñas pero era como una gran manada de las burbujas el al reventar el ácido lo empapo a los desafortunados, los pocos ninjas de iwa que tienen rasguño miraron las extrañas burbujas que aparecieron de la nada y vieron que estaban rodeado en una radio de 2 kilómetros con naruto dentro, "¿Qué demonios?" se preguntó el líder mirando una posible ruta de escape o como aparecieron las burbujas en primer lugar, era imposible que naruto lo haya creado ya que él está en el centro juntos con ellos.

(debo agradecer al desconocido jinchuriky del rokubi cuando termine con esto) fueron los pensamientos de naruto haciendo la firma de cruz "kinjutsu; jutsu multiple clones de sombra" invoco unos diez clones con aun con sus garras de sangre y se dispusieron a terminar la batalla, quedaban siete ninjas de iwa incluyendo el líder y cada clon empezó en un combate ganando terreno y las burbujas se acercaban lentamente cerrando y encogiendo más el espacio reduciéndole los movimientos, "es su final" declaro naruto mientras hacía sellos con sus garras y de su espalda salieron las ya conocidas alas de sangre y se elevó por los aires he hizo otra secuencia de manos y miro con sus ojos rojo utilizando su mangekyo sharingan "amateratsu" invoco y en el centro donde quedaba el espacio y los ninjas de iwa fueron cubierto por los fuegos negros logrando a los enemigos gritar en agonía mientras son consumidas por el fuego y la calor hizo que las burbujas reventaran esparciendo el ácido para luego explotar con una gran burbuja que había aparecido encerrando la zona afectada para luego reventar desapareciendo todo incluyendo los arboles e rocas destruidas hasta el suelo mismo.

Una vez terminado naruto bajo donde se encontraba el jinchuriky del rokubi, el ninja desconocido sabía que se tiene que revelar tarde o temprano hacia el jinchuriky del kyubi sin saber que es también jinchuriky de los uno, dos y tres colas.

"gracias por la ayuda ahí hermano jinchuriky" dijo naruto tranquilamente mostrándose hacia el desconocido que aún se mantenía en las sombras "¿cómo te llamas?" preguntó el joven uzumaki.

El joven desconocido se mostró mirando un poco inseguro con un sopla burbujas "utakata" se presentó el joven no mayor que el mismo naruto por un año "y tengo catorce años" dijo su edad indicando que confiaba en él.

"naruto uzumaki namikaze, de trece años" dijo naruto tranquilamente mientras pensaba "¿porque me seguiste hasta aquí utakata?" pregunto curioso naruto mirando al joven de kimono celeste.

"para poder ser libre como tú, no quiero convertirme en un arma para nadie, solo quiero vivir mi vida normal si me lo permites naruto-san" dijo utakata mirando a naruto, el joven uzumaki miro pensativo para luego asentir en silencio.

"está bien puedes venir" dijo naruto para sacar un pergamino y abrirlo para luego en un puf de humo apareció una túnica celeste con capucha "ten ponte esto, eso evitara más sospecha de que vienes conmigo y estarás a salvo de tu identidad por ahora" dijo naruto mientras utakata recibía la túnica negra con capucha y ponérselo para luego tirar la capucha sobre su cabeza para cubrir su rostro, una vez listo naruto saco su copia de túnica y lo remplazo por el viejo para luego seguir en su camino seguido por utakata.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

No tardó mucho en llegar al país de las olas, naruto estuvo de apoco conversando con utakata que le decía sobre su vida y sobre el trato que recibieron, naruto sabia por experiencia las torturas de ser un jinchuriky tanto psicológicamente como físicamente ya que una persona normal no resistiera tanta presión, la soledad, el odio y la locura que lo llevarían al suicidio, pero las personas como los jinchuriky tienen la capacidad de hacerse más fuerte tanto para protegerse de los ciudadanos de su aldea natal que los países enemigos.

Después de conocerse mejor, naruto le relato sobre el mal y su extraña capacidad de poder, hasta se lo demostró cosa que sorprendió a utakata de como aprender rápido un jutsu de un pergamino y como se desintegraba en partículas de luz para entrar en naruto, también le explico de su kekei genkai de sangre y sus conocimientos que recibía cuando lo utilizaba y las consecuencias que producían.

Ahora vemos a los dos jóvenes caminando por un puente con su túnica y la capucha cubriéndolo para no ser reconocido, ambos vieron el título del puente que es; naruto el de las garras sangrientas, si naruto quedo impresionado por el título era de esperarse, pero lo que vio fue más sorprendente, en la plaza del país de las olas había una estatua de él con sus garras sangrientas en posición de batalla, utakata nunca espero que el joven que seguía era tan famoso, jamás se lo imagino, se escucharon rumores del jinchuriky del kyubi de desertar de konoha, pero nunca de sus logros pasados "estoy sorprendido" dijo utakata aun mirando a la estatua con el nombre del uzumaki en una placa de abajo "el joven naruto uzumaki, el héroe del país de las olas, este joven es un shinobi que respeta la libertad y el compañerismo, el joven llego a este país hace meses en verano con una promesa de liberarnos de la tiranía y desesperanzas otorgándonos confianza, el joven derroto al tirano y su ejército de bandidos él solo, con sus extrañas garras hechas de su propia sangre nos mostró que los héroes existen, la esperanzas existe y la felicidad más la libertad que nos brindó, esta estatua lo representara como su emblema de esperanza y orgullo al país de las olas" leyó utakata impresionado.

Naruto aun sin sacarse la capucha sonrió en memoria de su primera misión de rango "vamos tenemos que reunirnos con alguien" dijo naruto pasando la estatua y utakata lo seguía de cerca.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Caminaron tranquilamente, recorrieron todo el país de las olas, se notaba las personas más alegres, los productos estables el comercio y las historias que se escuchaba del héroe de las olas, naruto sonrió ya que, si no fuera por él, este país y la gente no existiría para contar historias, fue una caminata silenciosa hasta llegar una casa de madera, una vez enfrente toco la puerta y espero, la puerta se abrió mostrando a una joven de cabello negro, con una ropa de shinobi y un emblema de ventilador donde está su corazón.

"¿en qué le puedo ayudar?" pregunto la joven, el joven uzumaki reconoció la voz y sonrió un poco, tomo su capucha y se lo rebelo a la persona delante, la joven se quedó sorprendida "eres…" no termino la palabra.

"hola sasuki-chan, ¿cómo estás?" saludo naruto con una media sonrisa para luego ser abrazado por sasuki que sollozaba en su hombro "¿dije algo mal?" pregunto naruto un poco desconcertado por la reacción de su compañera de equipo cuando eran genin de konoha.

"dobe, se escucharon rumores que desapareciste, sin contacto, lo único que supimos fue que participaste en una guerra civil de kiri" sollozaba sasuki para luego darle una cachetada a naruto "¿nunca vuelvas a asustarme así?" para luego volver abrazarlo, utakata miraba un poco de envidia, pero se le paso ya que el joven uzumaki le conto de sasuki sobre su problema y entendió del porqué.

Después de abrazarse se separaron y naruto le empezó a mostrar su compañero de viaje "sasuki déjame presentarte a mi hermano jinchuriky, utakata" dijo naruto cosa que el joven se quitó la capucha mostrando su rostro "utakata, ella es sasuki mi compañera de equipo cuando éramos genin de konoha" la presento naruto.

"hola sasuki, naruto ha hablado muy bien de ti, y de también de su habilidad extraña del gamer que te compartió un poco" dijo utakata para luego sasuki asentir en reconocimiento.

"hola utakata-san" saludo sasuki un poco de vergüenza de que naruto le haya hablado antes de conocerse, no sabe qué cosa naruto hablo de ella cuando no estaba presente.

"¿podemos pasar?, tengo un asunto que hablar con tazuna" dijo naruto tranquilamente mientras sasuki asentía para dejarlo pasar junto con utakata.

Una vez adentro, vieron a tazuna y tsunami hablando y con inari viendo un zorro lo que naruto apenas reconoció, pero su pelaje lo identifico como kitsu haciendo trucos, cuando sasuki los llamo, la familia miro y vieron sorprendido a naruto que estaba sonriéndole a ellos y sacudiendo la mano en forma de saludo "¿naruto, eres tú?" Pregunto tazuna cosa que naruto asintió.

"yo, ¿viejo como has estado en la vida aquí en el país de las olas?" saludo el uzumaki con una sonrisa cosa que gano una sonrisa de tazuna.

"aquí bien, aunque cuando llego tu compañera fue extraño al principio, pero nos contó lo que sucedió en konoha y lamento de cómo fue tu vida joven" dijo tazuna con pesar.

"descuida, la verdad tenía que salir de algún modo sobre de mis orígenes, aunque ahora tengo un asunto de que hablarte señor tazuna, dime, ¿conoce a un buen capitán que me enseñe en como navegar un barco, en caso de tormenta y las maniobras evasivas y más?" dijo naruto directo al grano, el hombre gano un pensamiento mientras se agarraba el bigote.

"conozco unos pocos, ¿Por qué?" pregunto tazuna mientras naruto se acercaba a la mesa y sacaba de su túnica un mapa del continente shinobi he indico un lugar específico.

"es por esto señor tazuna, necesito ir a mi tierra natal de origen, necesito ir a la isla uzushio y para eso necesito un parco fuerte ya que aún se mantiene los remolinos en la isla, quiero ir allá para entrenar y ver si puedo reconstruir el clan uzumaki y una base de fortaleza para en caso de invasión o guerra las personas puedan cubrirse y estar a salvo" dijo naruto cosa que tazuna gano un pensamiento.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto tazuna y naruto miro serio por primera vez.

"una guerra vendrá en unos cuantos años, un tirano peor que el mismo Gato no solo querrá un gran país, sino la esclavitud del mundo shinobi y todos los exteriores desconocidos, me estoy preparando para algo peor y no le va gustar estar en ese lugar" dijo naruto seriamente ganando una cara seria del hombre tazuna.

"¿Cómo sabes lo que va ocurrir?" preguntó el hombre tazuna curioso de como saco esa información.

"¿sasuki puedes colocar una barrera de sonido?" pregunto naruto entregándole unos sellos, sasuki tomo y los puso en cada rincón de la casa para luego activar con un sello de mano una vez el visto bueno naruto continuo "como verán tengo un maestro que me va a llevar de viaje, él sello un monstruo que nadie sabe, ese monstruo es precisamente su hijo corrompido por el poder, y me escogió a mi dándome el poder de subir la fuerza y ganar experiencia rápidamente, su hijo es más fuerte que yo y comparado conmigo soy como un recién nacido en mi estado actual" dijo naruto sorprendiendo a los que estaban escuchando "su poder es igual que el mío, mi maestro me otorgo viajar a lo extranjero fuera de las naciones elementales y prepararme para pelear contra **él** " dijo naruto seriamente para luego sacar un pergamino "el poder que me otorgo se llama el gamer, este poder me hace subir de niveles y ganar experiencia en misiones y subir mis estadísticas, mi forma de aprender es único así que si quieren una demostración, señor tazuna, ¿tienes un libro antiguo que se sepa de memoria?" pregunto naruto cosa que el viejo hombre asintió y busco un libro antiguo un es de navegar un pequeño bote y se lo entrego a naruto "miren atentamente" dijo para luego una ventanilla apareció para naruto.

 **(Desea aprender navegar un bote pesquero (si/no),** Naruto selecciono si y el libro se partió en partículas de luz y entro en naruto haciendo que su cuerpo brille un poco, **(felicidades has aprendido como ser un navegante de un barco pesquero, habilidad capitán navegante lvl 5)** una vez que naruto asumió todo empezó a contar todo lo que dice el libro.

Una vez terminado el hombre quedo sorprendido "es exactamente las reglas de como navegar, incluso los ligeros movimiento que debes tomar y sin ningún error; pero ¿cómo?" dijo tazuna sin poder creerlo.

"y no solo eso este poder según me conto mi maestro, su hijo desbloqueo el gamer oscuro, ese poder según entiendo quita los poderes y las experiencias ganadas de otros y constar de volverlo fuerte y eso no es lo peor, lo peor que quiere tomar el control de todo y a todos y esta misión fue otorgada a mí, ya que según él me dijo enfrente el odio, la soledad, la ira y el remordimiento constar de seguir adelante, por eso me escogió, es una carga que no puedo evitar" dijo naruto en un suspiro, la familia sabían que naruto era fuerte pero hacer todo eso y el peso que tiene que soportar era muy difícil para alguien de su edad.

"hijo, si necesitas ayuda en reconstruir una fortaleza, tienes mi apoyo, no lo harás solo, estamos contigo, incluso el país de las olas te apoyara" dijo tazuna mirando seriamente cosa que naruto asintió, sasuki al ver terminar la conversación desactivo el sello de silenciamiento.

"gracias señor tazuna" dijo naruto inclinando la cabeza como respeto.

"no hay problema naruto, trajiste esperanza a este país, ahora te ayudaremos con reconstruir uzushio y la fortaleza" dijo el viejo tazuna cosa que miro a tsunami "hija prepara más comida voy a ver a un viejo amigo que le enseñe a naruto a navegar" dijo tazuna saliendo de la casa.

"claro padre, inari ayúdame con preparar la mesa" dijo tsunami mientras el niño asintió y miro a naruto.

"te ayudaremos naruto-nii" dijo el niño inari mientras fue a ayudar a su madre a preparar el almuerzo.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Pasaron los días mientras un hombre le empezó a enseñar de cómo manejar un barco pesquero y los otros tipos de barcos que hay en el mundo y diferentes tipos de maniobras, incluso el hombre tiene una colección de barco en unos muelles propios de él, los primeros días fueron puro teórico y el resto fueron los prácticos incluso naruto utilizo sus clones de sombras para ayudar a dirigir un barco en conjunto.

Luego estaba las semanas, naruto hacia pequeñas misiones de pesca para el país de las olas en solitario y con sus clones de sombra como marinero o tripulantes del barco prestado, una vez que se completó cinco misiones seguidas con éxito gano más respeto del hombre que le enseño de cómo ser un mejor capitán incluso le entrego todas las copias extras y distintos mapas del barco, cada capitán tiene que conocer todo el barco como si fuera la palma de su propia mano para saber cuándo y dónde los tripulantes deben estar preparando su próximo movimiento.

Y estamos en el último día donde naruto junto con sasuki y utakata se despedían de los habitantes del país de las olas listo para ir a uzushio "espera un poco naruto" hablo su instructor capitán mientras lo que le llamo la atención "como muestra de respeto te construimos un barco especial para ti, pueden traerlo" aviso por radio el hombre instructor.

Del océano se escuchó un sonido de bocina y todos vieron y pudieron apreciar un barco rojo y piezas de metal en ella con dos anclas el barco no era muy grande y tampoco era muy pequeño una vez que se detuvo en el muelle una rampa salió y de ella apareció tazuna junto con su hija tsunami e su nieto inari "naruto uzumaki, héroe del país de las olas, como muestra de respeto por orden del capitán te entregamos este barco especial para ti para tu viaje a uzushio, y he aquí un plano de tu barco construido juntos con su funcionamiento, espero que disfrute nuestro regalo" dio un discurso tazuna entregándole el plano a naruto e inari trajo un sombrero de capitán y se lo entrego a naruto "aquí tienes, capitán naruto uzumaki" dijo tazuna terminando su discurso bajando del barco junto con su familia, para luego el capitán amigo de tazuna paso al frente.

"y como todo capitán, nombra su barco, así que naruto como llamaras tu barco" pregunto el hombre mirando con una sonrisa de lado.

Naruto lo pensó durante el mes que estuvo aquí y se le ocurrió un nombre apropiado "la perla roja" dijo naruto mirando cosa que llamo la atención de todos de su elección "por su nombre se llamara la perla roja, el barco que pasara por los remolinos de uzushio y a través de tormentas, su diseño es ideal para eso, es rápido tiene para remos para agarrar más velocidad, tiene velas rojas, y sobre todo tiene aleta fuerte alineado en el timo para maniobrar por las aguas agitadas" dijo naruto viendo su diseño muy bien.

"la perla roja; suena un barco que pasara en leyendas capitán naruto, espero que disfrute su viaje, ahora el pueblo le quiere dar sus bendiciones dándole alimento para el viaje" con eso dicho el hombre se retiró y la gente empezaban a subir en la perla roja dejando producto de alimento, verduras y frutas en cajas, agua y pescado en barriles, una vez listo se bajaron del barco y todos, una vez en el muelle, se despidieron del grupo.

Naruto se puso el sombrero de capitán, también creo clones de sombra y empezó a mandar ordenes, utakata y sasuki al lado de naruto mientras los clones de naruto se movían "adiós ciudadano del país de las olas, y gracias por el regalo" se despedía naruto "capitán gracias por entrenarme" llamo naruto a su instructor cosa que el hombre se llenó de orgullo y así se despidieron nuestros héroes en un viaje hacia uzushio.

(hasta luego naruto, que el viento te guie en tus aventuras) fueron los pensamientos del capitán de naruto, una vez que vieron el barco irse de la vista.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Paso unos dos meses hasta divisar una isla y en ella esta los remolinos, naruto miro bien y empezó a ladrar órdenes a sus clones de sombras, que se pusieron a trabajar en el barco "preparen velas, vallan hacia abajo para los remos, amarren los alimentos, esto no es un simulacro, adelante, adelante, ir" ordeno naruto con voz de mando como si fuera un capitán experimentado.

Naruto empezó a ladrar ordenes mientras maniobraba sobre lo remolinos de agua, mientras los clones luchaban contra los remolinos para poder pasar, casi el barco se hundía, pero naruto junto con sus clones lo mantuvo firme, sasuki y utakata estaban mareado por las turbulencias que producía los remolinos. Pero a la final pudieron cruzar, la perla roja se estaciono en un muelle destruido y bajaron rampa, una vez que bajaron naruto disipo los clones y saco un gran pergamino en blanco y sello la perla roja en ella para luego el gran pergamino sellarlo en un pergamino pequeño, y guardarlo en un tubo con el nombre en la perla roja, naruto fue donde están sasuki y utakata esperándolo en la playa, una vez naruto junto con su grupo continuaron donde se supone esta la ciudad de uzushio, cuando llegaron se pueden ver plantas, ruinas e incluso cráneos de diferentes tamaños, naruto miro con tristeza y continuo en silencio en las ruinas de uzushio, se podría ver casas destruidas, algunas irreconocible, pero sobre todo era esqueletos pequeños, la guerra se aseguró de dañar más a los uzumaki que otros pueblos.

Naruto miro impotente y rabia, pero lo supero, naruto seguirá con su legado uzumaki, aunque le cueste una eternidad lo lograra "uzumaki naruto siempre cumple su promesa" susurro naruto mirando con determinación "sasuki, utakata, ayúdenme preparar la isla para habilitarlo, kinjutsu; jutsu multiple clones de sombra" llamo naruto creando cien clones de sombra de si mismo "ya saben que hacer, vallan" ordeno naruto cosa que los clones asintieron y se dispusieron en ayudar para hacer la isla habitable para las personas y crear una gran fortaleza para la seguridad de los inocentes.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras más allá de los universos takeru erumazu sintió de como el agujero negro se debilitaba (espero que no se rompa antes de tiempo, es hora de visitar al joven uzumaki en uzushio) dijo takeru mirando en la nada, y saco una bola de cristal "veamos que mundos lo llevo" susurro mientras el cristal brillaba para luego mostrar unos animales de diferentes tamaños y colores, y unos niños siendo derrotado por unos grupos de enemigos de esos extraños animales, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue el fénix para luego sus ojos cambiaran a oscuro en vez de rojo causando que takeru se le escapa el aire "ya comenzó a atacar, si ese mundo cae los otros serán arrastrado a su fin y mi hijo se liberara por el caos, debo enviarlo ahí, para tener más tiempo" se dijo el erumazu mirando pensativo, luego vio de como los niños se fusionaban y adquiría forma nueva humanoides de animales humanos, y un aparato pequeño que pasaba las tarjetas para los ataque nuevos de esas criaturas "los digimon tamers, ahí necesitan más ayuda contra el fénix de fuego que está siendo controlado por el mal y el humano que está creando un arma que es capaz de destruir estos mundos si eso pasa, no me lo quiero imaginar" se debatió takeru erumazu mientras guardaba su bola de cristal (naruto uzumaki serás el nuevo digi destinado tamers, pero primero".

El hombre empezó a reunir partículas de luz desde los puntos y empezó a darle forma al mismo aparato que vio de los digimon tamers, con la barra para pasar tarjeta luego en una pequeña explosión de luz el aparato se mostró, es el mismo diseño del dispositivo que los digimon tamers tienen, su color es dorado con lados oscuros.

"ahora faltaría un compañero, pero ¿Quién?" luego recordó que naruto llevaba y cuidaba un zorrito apodado kitsu esto le valió una sonrisa "eso es, kitsu será bien escogido como compañero digimon, es hora de encontrarme con mi pupilo" dijo takeru erumazu para luego guardar el dispositivo destinado para naruto y desapareció en partículas de luz al universo donde se encuentra nuestro protagonista rubio.

 **Hola soy terocmaster, espero que lo disfrutaron y disculpen por la demora, pues tenía que calcular y ponerme al día de mi historia y re leerlo para tenerme una idea clara, así que tengo pensado en enviar a naruto al mundo del digimon tamers ya que si bien algunos lo vieron se puede apreciar un defecto del espacio tiempo y cuando los digimon quiere entrar al mundo real, así que un amigo mío me recomendó para darle más aventura con sus nuevos amigos y darle un compañero de pelea, si se preguntan si sasuki viajaran con él, pues la respuesta me las tienen que dar ustedes, su decisión de ayudarme a ser una historia única y épica, naruto tendrá que enfrentarse a un soberano del mundo digimon tamers el fénix de fuego, así que estoy empezando a prepararme para la siguiente temporada de naruto "el gamer jinchuriky; el maelstrom digimon", así será llamado el título de la segunda temporada de "el gamer jinchuriky" así que aquí está la estadísticas del gamer.**

 **(Estado del gamer)**

 **Nombre: naruto uzumaki namikaze e otros clanes adquiridos (yuki, senju, uchiha, hyuga, kitsuno)**

 **Edad: 13 años**

 **Clase: gamer**

 **Título: naruto el de las garras sangrientas/Naruto chimamire no tsume, el zorro sangriento/Chimamire no kitsune, la siguiente avenida bijuu de sangre/ Ketsueki no tsugi no bijuaru ōdōri.**

 **Afiliación: ex ninja de konoha, ninguno**

 **Rango: A, +A**

 **Nivel: 65**

 **HP: 35500**

 **CP: 45000**

 **STR: 450 + 145 = 595**

 **VIT: 430 + 30 = 460**

 **DEX: 515 + 150 = 665**

 **INT: 560 + 95 = 655**

 **SIO: 745 + 45 = 790**

 **LUK: 0 + 50 = 50**

 **Estado: heredero clan uzumaki (heredero uzumaki clan 30 VIT, 30 INT, +40% experiencia de habilidad fuinjutsu, desbloqueo de cadenas de chacra), heredero clan namikaze (heredero namikaze clan 30 DEX, 30 SIO, +25% experiencia de habilidad fuinjutsu), jinchuriky del kyubi (500 HP y 500 CP por cada nivel), jinchuriky del ichibi (500 CP por cada nivel, 50 STR, 50 DEX), jinchuriky del nibi (500 CP por cada nivel, 50 INT, 50 DEX), jinchuriky del sanbi (500 CP por cada nivel, 50 STR, 50 LUK), bromista ganancia (+5% experiencia trampa habilidad, -5% de reputación, +5% experiencia habilidad cautela), clan yuki/adquirido (10 DEX, 5 SIO, desbloqueo afinidad hielo), clan kitsuno/adquirido (10 DEX, 15 STR, desbloqueo transformación animal), clan uchiha/adquirido (desbloqueo del sharingan, 10 DEX), clan hyuga/adquirido (10 SIO, desbloqueo byakugan), clan senju/adquirido (30 STR, 15 INT, desbloqueo súper fuerza, afinidad madera, desbloqueo senjutsu, desbloqueo jutsu medico)**

 **Historial: Naruto Uzumaki ha pasado el examen genin gracias a la captura de mizuki de konoha traidor, él era conocido como el ultimo muerto en la academia ninja, también es el jinchuriky del kyubi y de otros bijuus adquiridos que son el ichibi, el nibi y el sanbi, naruto es de parte de un clan extinto llamado los uzumakis que eran conocidos como los mejores maestros del fuinjutsu y kenjutsu, naruto tiene una de sus habilidades extrañas que es un kekei genkai único y deseable para todas las potencias shinobis que desean un kekei genkai, el kekei genkai de la sangre naruto lo llamo, su habilidad de consumir otras líneas de sangre y hacerlo suyo, también es capaz de copiar jutsu parecido al de sharingan, sus padres fueron revelados al consumir unas capsulas de sangre que konoha mantenía oculto, lo que resultó ser su ira y gran decepción de naruto hacia konoha y sus padrinos, lo que llevo a naruto desertar al descubrir que lo querían mantener por su extraña kekei genkai, sus padres fueron minato namikaze y kushina uzumaki, quienes eran herederos de su propio clanes, y naruto descubrió del porque fue seleccionado para ser el jinchuriky del kyubi, ahora entiende del porque es seleccionado como el gamer, y su pasado fueron revelados y descubrir la verdad, ahora está en una misión de liberar los otros jinchurikys extrayéndole sus bijuus y asumir las cargas de otros y prepararse para la batalla del mal que se aproxima.**

 **Puntos: 45**

 **Ryo: 5,497.983**

 **Habilidades ninja:**

 **Kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Taju kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Velocidad chacra (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Sensor de chacra (lvl 54)**

 **Patada chacra (lvl 48)**

 **Instinto asesino (lvl 66)**

 **Detector de mentira (lvl 30)**

 **Instinto animal (lvl 48)**

 **Transformación chacra (lvl 35)**

 **Arte ninja: lluvia de la muerte explosiva (lvl 48)**

 **Afinidad sangre (lvl 60)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu garra sangrienta (lvl 68)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu escudo sangriento (lvl 52)**

 **Estilo sangriento: defensa sangrienta (lvl 52)**

 **Estilo sangriento: armadura sangrienta (lvl 58)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu espada sangrienta (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu clones de sangre (lvl 66)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangrienta (lvl 55)**

 **Estilo sangriento: consumir (lvl 56)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu criatura de sangre (lvl 48)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu ala sangriento (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu cola de sangre (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu tentáculos de sangre (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu bosque sangriento (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu transformación modo dragón (lvl 23)**

 **Fuinjutsu (lvl 78)**

 **Trampa (68)**

 **Cautela (68)**

 **Agua caminar chacra (lvl 63)**

 **Árbol caminar chacra (lvl 78)**

 **Sexy no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Mente del gamer (lvl max)**

 **Observar (lvl 66)**

 **Detector de genjutsu (lvl 52)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino (lvl 54)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino sangriento (lvl 36)**

 **Henge (lvl max)**

 **Kawarimi (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Kunais explosivo (lvl max)**

 **Afinidad viento (lvl 62)**

 **Estilo de viento: jutsu bala de viento (lvl 46)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu pala eólica (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu gran avance (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu rugido del dragón (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu puño tornado (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu escudo de viento (lvl 24)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu armadura de viento (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu garras de viento (lvl 20)**

 **Afinidad agua (lvl 58)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu bola de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu clones de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu látigo de agua (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu tsunami de agua (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu chorro de agua (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu dragón de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo kirigakure; jutsu oculto en la niebla (lvl 35)**

 **Afinidad fuego (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bala de fuego (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu fénix de fuego (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu dragón de fuego (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu lanzallamas (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu garras de fuego (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu coletazo ardiente (lvl 20)**

 **Afinidad tierra (lvl 24)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu clones de tierra (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu muro de tierra (lvl 23)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu dragón de tierra (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu picos de tierra (lvl 23)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu terremoto (lvl 21)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu pilar de tierra (lvl 11)**

 **Afinidad rayo (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu zorro eléctrico (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu lanza rayo (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu gran lanza rayo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu espada eléctrico (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu armadura eléctrica (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu rugido del dragón (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu puño relámpago (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu garra espectral (lvl 24)**

 **Afinidad hielo (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo de hielo; clones de hielo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de hielo; jutsu dragón de hielo (lvl 47)**

 **Estilo de hielo; jutsu espejo de hielo (lvl 46)**

 **Estilo de hielo; dragón contra tigre (lvl 32)**

 **Afinidad lava (lvl 16)**

 **Estilo de lava; jutsu bola de lava (lvl 11)**

 **Estilo de lava; jutsu dragón de lava (lvl 10)**

 **Sharingan (lvl 54)**

 **Mangekyou sharingan (lvl 54)**

 **Amaterasu (lvl 16)**

 **Kamui (lvl 16)**

 **Susanoo (lvl 16)**

 **Stukyomi (lvl 16)**

 **El despertar del gamer (lvl 6)**

 **Byakugan (lvl 46)**

 **Chacra kyubi (lvl 48)**

 **Chacra demonio (lvl 48)**

 **Estilo demonio; tornado infernal (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo demonio; el despertar del demonio (lvl 27)**

 **Chacra humano (lvl 64)**

 **Ki: (lvl 22)**

 **Técnica ki: ráfaga de ki (lvl 15)**

 **Técnica ki: Ten no kitsune no bakufū (lvl 5)**

 **Magia (lvl 15)**

 **Rasengan (lvl 32)**

 **Súper fuerza (lvl 28)**

 **Afinidad madera (lvl 18)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu casa de madera (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Crecimiento de la vida (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Raíces de la muerte (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de madera; Monje de madera (lvl 3)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Ogro de madera (lvl 3)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Dragón de madera (lvl 5)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Prisión de madera (lvl 4)**

 **Estilo madera; jutsu enredaderas espinosas (lvl 5)**

 **Cadenas de chacra (lvl 10)**

 **Senjutsu (lvl 12)**

 **Viaje de mundo (lvl 1)**

 **Dios del trueno volador (lvl 6)**

 **Jutsu medico (lvl 14)**

 **Arte divina; sellado de luz (lvl 3)**

 **Habilidades ciudadano:**

 **Restauradores a domicilio (lvl 50)**

 **Capitán navegante (lvl 50)**

 **Eso sería de las estadísticas de naruto y de sus habilidades, si tienen una opinión de mi historia consúltenme con mensajes u opiniones en el fanfic así que le saluda terocmaster y que tengan un buen día.**

 **Próximo capítulo: conociendo al nuevo kitsu el digimon zorro sangriento.**

 **¡No se lo pierdan!**


	23. capitulo 22

El gamer jinchuriky

 **Hola soy terocmaster y he aquí este es mi siguiente capítulo de; el gamer jinchuriky.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado, disfruten de la historia.**

 **(Ventanilla de gamer/ pensamiento demoníaco)**

(Pensamiento personaje)

"hablar personajes/ jutsu"

 **"hablar demoníaco/ jutsu demoníaco"**

Capitulo: conociendo al nuevo kitsu el digimon zorro sangriento

En la isla de uzushio, vemos a un ejército de clones de nuestro protagonista rubio mientras trabajaban cavando las tumbas y colocar los esqueletos de los antiguos habitantes de uzushio, mientras el resto de los clones removían los escombros pegados en el suelo por la suciedad, sea tierra, maleza y otros que estaban sosteniendo los escombros de sus lugares, mientras el original junto con sasuki y utakata le ayudaban cortando árboles y convertirlos en madera con naruto utilizando su espada adquirida de wolfthor y utilizando su afinidad viento para hacer el filo de su espada más fina constar que corte como cuchillo caliente corta mantequilla y con eso darle forma las maderas, mientras sasuki ayudaba con kunais cortando las ramas de los árboles y utakata reuniendo las ramas para leñas.

Mientras con kitsu, el ahora joven zorro de meses, estaba sentado mirando a su compañero y amigo que trabajaba con su espada, el zorro bostezo y se encamino hacia donde el dormía, en la mochila de naruto, y se acomodó mientras trataba de dormir con todo el sonido de árboles cayendo y el sonido del arma cortando ramas y troco.

Desde que llegaron naruto creo un ejército de clones y lo mando a trabajar después de hacer unas velaciones por su clan muerto y que descanse en paz, y ahora estamos en la actualidad.

"bien eso es todo" dijo naruto mientras paraba y dispersaba los clones, ya que sus clones se dispersaron uno indicando que las tumbas de sus ancestros y clan están listas y que sus cuerpos ya fueron enterrados.

Kitsu, el zorro al ver a los ninjas terminar su trabajo y que sasuki prendiera fuego con un jutsu de bajo rango donde había una pequeña porción de ramas haciendo una fogata, el zorro se acercó al lado de sasuki y se acomodó para estar al lado del fuego abrazador, si bien al ser una isla había brisa marina, sasuki traía un tronco cortado y lo coloco al lado de la fogata para sentarse, al igual que los otros.

Estaban en un silencio cómodo kitsu miraba el fuego para luego mirar a naruto y empezó a ladrar, llamando la atención de naruto que escuchaba a su compañero "tienes razón kitsu, necesito entrenarte en combate para que puedas defenderte en caso de ataque sorpresa" dijo naruto para luego escuchar otra vez el ladrido del zorro que naruto miro un poco preocupado, pero el zorro siguió ladrando hasta terminar "mmmm, no sé, veré que puedo hacer" murmuro naruto en sus pensamiento para luego ver los recuerdos del clan kitsuno de como entrenar a sus compañeros zorros.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras en una organización criminal, los akatsuki estaban en una reunión, le faltaban unos pocos selectos de ninjas renegados para comenzar la cacería de los jinchurikys.

"itachi uchiha, kisame hoshigaki irán junto con zetsu en la búsqueda de naruto uzumaki una vez que lo encuentren avisen de inmediato, sospecho que el kyubi jinchuriky pueda ser más fuerte que la última vez que lo vieron, nuestros espías indicaron que el uzumaki derroto a yagura y sellado su bijuu causando la desaparición del mizukage" dijo un hombre en las sombras que solo se pueden ver los ojos purpura con anillos en ella mostrando un duojutsu que se le denomino los ojos de Dios, el rinnegan.

"hai pein-sama/ **hai pein-sama** " dijeron los mencionados, mientras unos ojos rojos con un diseño de shuriken en él indicando ser itachi uchiha, junto con otro par de ojos de tiburón indicando el denominado el bijuu sin colas kisame hoshigaki y un ojo amarillo mientras el otro un circulo amarillo como ojo que sería el conocido como zetsu blanco y zetsu negro el hombre de aloe.

"vallan a donde se fue por última vez antes de perderle la pista" dijo pein y sin más desapareció en las sombras indicando fin de la reunión de los akatsuki.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras en la isla de uzushio, pasaron una semana entera y naruto según la memoria del clan kitsuno enseñaba al zorro en como atacar, utilizar su chacra y como mejorar sus sentidos o cerrarlos, también empezó a enseñarle como invocar su afinidad elemental mordiendo un papel chacra y enviar chacra por sus dientes, kitsu descubrió que su afinidad es viento junto con tierra y fuego cosa que naruto se enorgullece por saber que su compañero tiene más elementos, así que con ayuda del kyubi enseñaron al kitsu en cómo ser un zorro ninja.

Pasaron las semanas hasta cumplir un mes y medio del entrenamiento del zorro kitsu, el zorro puede crear picos de tierra, hacer una madriguera con su elemento tierra, he incluso endurecer su pelaje con polvo de tierra que se le queden pegado en él, en su afinidad fuego, kitsu logro prender su cola en llamas naranja y hacer un ataque de látigo con su cola esparciendo llamas en su objetivo y también pudo encender su lomo y cabeza dándole un aspecto de zorro de fuego que las intensas llamas lo protegían y servía como para un ofensivo, también pudo escupir lanzallamas de su hocico y bola de fuego, todo eso aprendió durante un mes y medio.

Ahora estamos terminando la mitad del mes del entrenamiento de kitsu completando dos meses, que ahora puede controlar el viento a su voluntad, también puede lanzar un rugido impregnada de viento y por ultimo con su afinidad viento puede hacer sus colmillos y garras más filosos que puede cortar incluso un tronco o partir un hueso que naruto encontró de unos ninjas no de uzushio que participo contra el clan uzumaki a su extinción.

Ahora vemos al joven naruto de 13 años junto con kitsu, el zorro creció más durante su entrenamiento, su estatura le llega a la cintura de naruto y que lleva un collar negro con púas o picos de acero que le da un toque de rudo, y que además el zorro se volvió un poco arrogante como el kyubi, cosa que naruto le molesto su forma de comportarse así que le sermoneaba y a veces el zorro lo ignoraba o que contraatacaba con ladridos amenazante que naruto aceptaba los retos y a veces peleaban.

Si sasuki y utakata vieron la pelea de naruto contra kitsu que naruto gritaba y el zorro ladraba parecía sacado de una versión para niños y que sasuki los controlaba dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza a ambos, que ellos se murmuraban en caso del zorro gruñía molesto, pero se llevaban bien como compañeros, como familia, como hermanos.

"gua, no tengo más que hacer" bostezo perezosamente naruto, sus clones hicieron un muy buen trabajo, aunque después de esfumarse causa que naruto se canse por la presión de los recuerdos de sus clones y por la experiencia, sasuki estaba recolectando agua potable ya que aún había un lago limpio con una cascada, utakata fue a pescar y preocuparse de las trampas para animales que había puesto, ya que se descubrió que habitan animales, demonios incluso había pájaros exóticos como para un turismo en la isla de uzushio y que decir de los marítimos, he los terrestre, bueno la isla de uzushio se convirtió en una zona salvaje y casi natural, y el zorro kitsu estaba durmiendo al lado de naruto que estaba observando el océano y la tranquilidad "bueno será mejor probar el jutsu casa de madera o podría mejorar mi afinidad madera creando tablones o plantas" se dijo así mismo naruto mientras pensaba en qué hacer.

De las orejas del zorro se levantaron al aire de inmediato y se movieron captando las ondas que recibía de sus sentidos mejorados gracias al entrenamiento y el zorro sintió el olor de un desconocido, parecido al de sasuki, pero no es y un olor a sangre salado, el zorro kitsu se levantó de un salto y ladro hacia naruto, dicho joven shinobi desertor miro con sus ojos fijos al océano y su cuerpo se tensó, los sonidos de algo viniendo lo alerto y su instinto animal le gritaba esquivar cosa que no lo pensó dos veces y junto con el zorro se separaron de un salto.

Logrando así evitar una estocada de una espada vendada que salió del suelo sostenido por un extraño hombre de aloe "veo que encontramos a nuestro objetivo/ **si espero que pein–sama se ponga contento de encontrar del dolor del costado/** será mejor avisarle lo antes posible" dijo el hombre de aloe.

"! ¿qué demonios eres? ¡" grito naruto sorprendido de un hombre blanco con el pelo desordenado verde, un ojo normal de color de la pupila amarillo pero la mitad del hombre es todo negro no mostrando nada más que un circulo amarillo como ojo (ese sujeto es espeluznante y… ¿acaso es una planta carnívora humanoide?, bueno si la cosa de una gran hoja verde en los hombros es alguna indicación) fueron los pensamientos de naruto mirando de como el hombre de aloe tiraba la espada hacia el océano para luego ver un tiburón humanoide saliendo del océano y atrapar la espada que se desenvolvió de sus vendas y ver a samehada con una boca de tiburón en la punta de la espada y escamas saliendo como para desgarrar la carne.

"naruto uzumaki, nos volvemos a encontrar" dijo una voz detrás del uzumaki que naruto reconoció de inmediato como itachi uchiha.

"itachi uchiha, veo que me encontraron, pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo?" dijo naruto sin moverse mientras el zorro kitsu estaba gruñendo amenazantemente hacia el hombre de tiburón que delante de ellos, y zetsu en su lado derecho, mientras itachi estaba detrás del joven uzumaki.

"eso sería nosotros/ **aunque nos causaste un gran dolor de cabeza para encontrarte"** dijo el hombre de aloe mirando al uzumaki, dicho jinchuriky de los cuatro bijuus en su interior se inquietaron.

" **jejeje, el gaki ha crecido lo suficiente creo que ahora podre entretenerme"** dijo el hombre tiburón que naruto reconoció como kisame, pero es diferente cuanto se encontraron por primera vez.

"dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?" dijo naruto tenso y listo en caso de un ataque, los tres hombres de la organización akatsuki miraron sin inmutarse.

"queremos ubicarte para luego ser un reto a pein-sama/ **aunque nosotros podemos ver sus habilidades mientras tanto"** dijo el hombre de aloe y se lanzó al ataque.

Naruto reacciono a tiempo ya que el hombre de aloe lanzo un mordisco cerrando su planta de los hombros para luego meterse bajo tierra y desaparecer.

"es hora de capturarte uzumaki naruto" dijo itachi lanzándose también contra naruto desprevenido, pero tuvo que esquivar ya que no espero que el zorro escupiera una gran bola de fuego hacia él "veo tienes un compañero".

"kitsu encárgate de itachi yo me encargo del tiburón" mando naruto y kitsu ladro de acuerdo ya que el zorro no tiene tanta experiencia de combate, pero lo compensa por su astucia y velocidad "y no lo mires a los ojos" advirtió naruto que el zorro entendido bien.

" **je, el mocoso kyubi piensa en poder derrotarme, pero ahora estas solo así que jiraiya no te podrá salvar esta vez"** dijo kisame cosa que naruto sabía que no tiene oportunidad contra dos ninjas nucleares de rango S, esperaba un milagro que apareciera para salvarle el pellejo y sin más el hombre tiburón se desplazó a una velocidad aterradora mientras maniobraba a samehada en una barra vertical que naruto salto.

Mientras el hombre de aloe miraba tranquilamente sin participar mientras observaba itachi contra el zorro y kisame contra el joven uzumaki, la batalla comenzó.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En otra parte de la isla de uzushio vemos a sasuki llevando un barril de agua potable hacia la zona de encuentro donde vieron a naruto relajarse después de un entrenamiento, al lado de ella esta utakata llevando una gran red lleno de peces dentro sobre sus hombros.

Ambos escucharon una gran explosión en la zona donde naruto junto con kitsu estaban, y en la lejanía se pudo ver un gran tiburón de agua que golpea el suelo y sacude la isla.

Para luego ver una forma esquelética de chacra con cuerno esto sorprendió a ambos, para luego ver un gran dragó de agua contra el tiburón y una gran bola de fuego contra el esqueleto humanoide.

"está pasando algo vamos" dijo sasuki mientras dejaba el barril junto con la red de pesca de utakata, y ambos jóvenes fueron en la ayuda de naruto y kitsu.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En una zona aparte de la isla de uzushio, vemos a un hombre con capucha que miraba en una zona donde venía los ataques, el hombre le apareció una ventanilla al frente de él, **(alerta naruto uzumaki en peligro, medio de vida)** el hombre al ver la noticia, miro preocupado "naruto" dijo mientras desaparecía en partículas de luces y esas partículas iban donde las explosiones se escuchaban y el suelo temblaba.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras con naruto, el uzumaki estaba herido, sus garras sangrientas y sus tres colas de sangre activos, su ropa se redujo a arrapos ya que la espada de samehada le rozaba y le quitaba chacra cada rose, se dio cuenta que se cansaba más y eso no es todo tuvo que ocupar sus arsenales potentes de mayor rango para contrarrestar los ataques y que de hablar de kitsu, el zorro se sobre esforzó dejándolo en agotamiento chacra, el pobre kitsu recibió daño menores pero no contaba que esos daños estuvieran envenenados, y sobre todo que itachi utilizara su defensa para protegerse del potente ataque del zorro y recibir un manotazo del brazo esquelético.

Naruto utilizo su mangekyo sharingan invocando a su Susano incompleto que protegió a kitsu, pero no contaba que samehada le quitara casi todo su chacra en un solo lado y que el hombre tiburón le diera una potente patada en la costilla que se escuchó un crack de huesos romperse.

El joven naruto utilizo como último recurso los chacras de los bijuus y ataco con todo, pero era contra restado por el tiburón humanoide más por el Susano de itachi que sabían los puntos débiles de los bijuus.

(mierda me estoy quedando sin chacra) fueron los pensamientos de naruto mirando cansado mientras sostenía al zorro por su espalda que estaba pegado con chacra para adherir kitsu y no dejarlo caer.

" **buena pelea gaki, pero esto acaba ahora** " dijo kisame en su forma de tiburón haciendo sellos de manos "estilo de agua; jutsu megalodón de agua" del océano se levantó un gran tsunami de agua y se formó un gigantesco tiburón titánico con sus fauces abiertas mientras cubría toda la arena y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia naruto.

(mierda solo me queda probar algo) fue el pensamiento mientras concentraba los poco de chacra humano más el chacra demoniaco en sus ojos "Kamui" dijo naruto para luego el ataque ser absorbido y luego moverse por el otro lado después de esquivar una rebanada de samehada otra vez y con su otro ojo repitió "Kamui" y se abrió unos espirales y dentro de este escupió el megalodón de regreso a ambos shinobis nucleares.

Que le impactaron de lleno, pero no lo suficiente como para noquearlo, sino como para humedecer sus trajes de akatsuki, naruto respiraba agitadamente y cayó en una rodilla mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

" **baya quien diría que puedes devolver mi ataque"** dijo kisame divertido mientras desasía su transformación "pero esto acaba ahora jinchuriky".

Itachi viendo que no tiene más que utilizar su Susano miro impasible hacia naruto hasta escuchar algo viniendo hacia ellos que por instinto esquivaron justo como una bola de fuego choco donde estaban parados.

"sasuki" dijo itachi viendo a su hermanita junto protectoramente delante del uzumaki agotado, y junto a ella esta utakata "veo el jinchuriky del rokubi viajo con ustedes, pero eso no impedirá nuestra captura" dijo itachi preparando sus ojos para lanzar el stukyomi.

"será mejor que se vallan lejos de mi protegido" se escuchó una voz que puso en alerta a los tres ninjas akatsuki, todos vieron a un hombre materializarse en partículas de multicolores de luces y despedía el poder más allá incluso superior a pein.

" **y tu quien eres/** siento un gran poder superior que pein-sama" dijo zetsu mirando un poco con sudor " **hay que avisarle que el jinchuriky está protegido** /concuerdo contigo, es hora de irse" dijo el hombre de aloe desapareciendo de la zona por tierra.

"mmm tienes suerte gaki otra vez" dijo kisame para luego irse por el océano.

"hasta entonces sasuki, naruto" dijo itachi que se esfumo indicando ser un clon de sombra sorprendiendo a naruto de que estuvo peleando solo con kisame el verdadero, pero pelear contra itachi que resultó ser un clon no quiere ni imaginarse que poder tendrá y no tuvo tiempo de utilizar su observar en ellos esta vez.

"estas bien naruto" dijo el hombre desconocido que naruto reconoció su voz mirando un poco con una media sonrisa de cansancio.

"claro takeru, pero mi compañero no" dijo naruto preocupado por kitsu que gemía de cansancio y dolor.

"vamos a una zona segura para curarlo" dijo takeru mientras tomaba el zorro kitsu mientras y sasuki ayudaba a naruto a ponerse de pie junto con utakata que le ayudaba con sostenerlo, y así se fueron más adentro de la isla dejando el campo de batalla.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras con la organización criminal, los akatsuki están en otra reunión, pero en vez de estar presente utilizaron un holograma jutsu para reunirse y conversar del asunto.

"el chico kyubi no está solo, lo acompaña la heredera uchiha y el jinchuriky del rokubi, pero eso no es todo" informo kisame con molestia ya que es la segunda vez que el mocoso se libera de sus garras y tiene que aparecer el extraño que despide tal poder incluso superior a su líder.

"el jinchuriky del kyubi tiene un desconocido que lo conoce, despide un aura de poder incluso al mismo nivel que el suyo pein-sama" dijo itachi sin emoción, aunque se preguntaba el uchiha acaso es este un aliado del jinchuriky "y otra cosa, dijo el extraño mi protegido, será su nuevo maestro concluyo, debemos atraparlo lo antes posible antes que se vuelva más fuerte" dijo itachi con voz monótona.

"no, debemos estudiar el desconocido" dijo el ahora identificado pein con sus ojos rinnegan activo "si es tan fuerte necesitamos tener más miembros para hacerle frente incluso el jinchuriky del kyubi si se vuelve más fuerte" dijo pein tranquilo "por ahora mantenerlo vigilado si es el uzumaki que está recolectando bijuu, entonces déjelo ser, ya que nos facilitara más la captura de los bijuus" dijo pein listo para irse.

"el jinchuriky se volverá más fuerte si no lo atrapamos antes de tiempo/ **es un riesgo pein-sama, el mocoso está creciendo no solo en poder sino en inteligencia también"** dijo zetsu blanco y zetsu negro.

"no me interesa si se vuelve fuerte porque aquí soy dios e igual caerá ante mi dolor que causare" dijo pein mientras se iba del lugar.

(necesito informar de esto a él) fue el pensamiento del uchiha mientras su holograma se veía borroso "vallan lo que tienen que hacer, yo necesito entrenar si es que crece más fuerte" con eso el holograma de itachi se desvaneció al igual que los otros hologramas.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras en una zona en el centro de la isla vemos a takeru revisando al zorro mientras negaba lentamente, preocupando a naruto más de lo que ya está.

"¿algo se puede hacer?" pregunto naruto mirando a kitsu que aun gemía de dolor, mientra takeru suspiraba.

"no puedo hacer mucho, pero puedo salvarlo, sin embargo" dejo de hablar mientras en sus pensamientos takeru imaginaba como salvar a kitsu, su idea era convertirlo en un digimon, pero en su estado quizás no sobreviva, pero si tuvo una idea "naruto sujeta esto" dijo takeru entregándole al joven uzumaki un dispositivo extraño.

El joven naruto lo recogió y miro el extraño aparato luego de mirarlo miro a takeru **"¿** qué es esto?" pregunto mirando aun el aparato extraño.

"es un digivice un aparato para tener un compañero digimon, pero esto es lo que necesitas hacer para salvar a kitsu" dijo takeru seriamente.

"dime ¿Cuál es la forma de salvarlo?" pregunto naruto preocupado sobre su compañero kitsu.

"necesito que envíes chacra al aparato y sacate un poco de sangre y lo rocía sobre kitsu, hare algo que lo salvara, pero te lo advierto te dolerá tanto a ti como a kitsu, ¿estás dispuesto de ayudarlo?" pregunto takeru seriamente mientras naruto miro decisivo y con un kunai se enterró su palma chorreando su sangre sobre kitsu y luego transmitiendo su chacra sobre el aparato en su mano que es un digivice.

"estoy listo" dijo naruto mientras takeru asintió y reunió unas partículas de multicolores que rodearon a los tres, que eran takeru, naruto y kitsu en el centro de las partículas.

"prepárense" dijo takeru para luego del cuerpo de kitsu emitiera un brillo al mismo tiempo la sangre desaparecía y entraba en el cuerpo de kitsu que lo hacía gruñir de dolor y aullar de agonía, luego naruto emitió también un brillo y unas partículas de luces salían de su cuerpo y lo transmitía a kitsu, pero a naruto gritaba en agonía ya que sentía en su interior que quemaba, como si hubiera un infierno forestal en su alma que lo consumía, "aguanten un poco más" dijo takeru concentrándose en reunir las partículas y trasmitirlo en kitsu que de sus heridas se curaban pero eso no es todo, kitsu le brillaban los ojos a uno naranjado para luego volver a su color azul oscuro, sus pupilas cambiaron a uno de un humano, luego su cuerpo crecía su cola se alargó y gano donde estaba el pelaje blanco de la punta de su cola se cambió a un rojo sangre, su pelaje se volvió naranja claro, de sus patas delantera se alargaron formándose un brazo casi las de un humano pero de pelaje rojo sangre y de sus manos solo que con tres dedos peludos y garras en las puntas de sus dedos, sus piernas adquirió las de un humano pero con el pelaje naranjo claro, y sus pies se alargaron un poco para poder ponerse de pie, su estómago se volvió con un paquete de seis no tan formado para no molestar su velocidad y agilidad, cuando tiene que esquivar, su vientre es de color rojo sangre al igual que debajo de la barbilla del zorro se volvió rojo sangre, el cuerpo de kitsu cambio a la de un zorro a un zorro humanoide, sus orejas se posicionaron en lo alto de su cabeza largas casi las de un conejo pero con el mismo estilo al de un zorro, y el collar aun la mantenía alrededor de su cuello.

El zorro kitsu aún estaba experimentando una gran cantidad de dolor, pero no lo sufría solo, naruto sintió de como parte de su mente se reorganizaron con los recuerdos adquiridos y ganaba más conocimiento con los bijuus en su interior que le causaba dolor de cabeza, y sentía de como su voz se le iba, ambos estaban experimentando un gran dolor insoportable.

Del digivice de naruto que aún mantenía su chacra funcionando se prendió y escaneo los chacra y partículas de luz que entraban de ambos, una vez que dejo de iluminar la pantalla del digivice disparo un rayo de luz hacia kitsu rodeándolo.

Todo el procedimiento termino con una expansivo poder de luces que de dispersaron por el aire hasta desaparecer, y luego una onda de viento entro alrededor de los tres dentro de las luces de multicolores hasta dispersarse en un radio de un kilómetro a la redonda. Indicando que el procedimiento termino.

Naruto jadeaba pesadamente y kitsu también le dolía todo su cuerpo y su cabeza como los mil demonios tuvo una fiesta o algo así.

"bien listo, ahora no está en peligro de envenenamiento, de hecho, kitsu gano el mismo kekei genkai que naruto, la sangre, y su capacidad mejoro a tal grado que puede incluso pelear en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero tiene que entrenar su cuerpo primero y naruto recibiste una nueva información sobre tu siguiente misión y adquiriste más experiencia y tienes un objetivo con que ir, tendrás dos meses por entrenarte a ti y a tu compañero para ir a ese lugar" dijo takeru mirando de como naruto se recuperaba del insufrible dolor de cabeza y gano algo en su mano lastimada ahora curada unas cincos tarjetas con la imagen de ataques y la imagen del ahora kitsu en ella desatando esos ataques más una tarjeta azul con un D amarillo y una especie de reptil azulado cuadriculado con unos amarillos, (algo se me olvida, pero mejor que ellos sepan tarde o temprano), "ahora solo necesita reposo, bien nos volveremos a ver naruto" con eso el extraño hombre desapareció en partículas de luces de multicolores hacia el cielo.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Pasaron los dos días desde del ataque de los akatsuki hacia naruto y kitsu, el zorro y naruto han estado en reposo durante dos días, pero ha recordado lo que dijo takeru sobre su misión y el conocimiento transferido hacia él, así que sin más naruto se levantó de su cama de camping y fue a ver a kitsu, dicho zorro está despierto.

"¿cómo te sientes?" dijo naruto mirando al zorro sentado mientras se miraba su cuerpo extraño y movía los dedos confundido.

"como una mierda" respondió kitsu con voz de varón que se sorprendió por su voz, ya no ladraba, él no era el único que quedo sorprendido naruto salto hacia atrás mirando impresionado "¿acabo de hablar?, ¡¿qué demonios puedo hablar?!" grito asustado y se puso a correr de un lado a otro, pero recordó que no podía correr a cuatro patas ya que dio una vuelta de carnero y quedo de espalda mirando el cielo estrellado "¿Cómo, no entiendo?" pregunto kitsu mirando a la nada.

"kitsu tenemos que entrenar tu cuerpo y poder" dijo naruto seriamente mirando al zorro humanoide que naruto noto que es más alto que él, posible al de un adulto.

"¿poder, que tipo?" pregunto curioso kitsu mirando a naruto que dicho uzumaki miro tranquilo y serio.

"la sangre, mi kekei genkai te lo di, según takeru ahora eres inmune a cualquier tipo de veneno y tienes la misma afinidad que tengo, ósea que controlas todos los elementos y sub elementos" dijo naruto seriamente dicho kitsu se sorprendió.

"¿enserio?" pregunto kitsu aun sorprendido por la noticia, naruto asintió con duda.

"¿lo quieres confirmar?" pregunto naruto con una sonrisa zorruna sosteniendo un gran papel chacra en sus manos.

"claro que si nii-san" grito entusiasmado kitsu mirando a su figura hermano/familia que tiene él.

"bien mañana comenzará tu entrenamiento y con este digivice te ayudará a hacer más fuerte, ya que según tengo informado estamos sincronizado nuestras almas, no sé del porqué, pero esta tarjeta azul nos dirá cuando tengamos tiempo de averiguar, solo tenemos dos meses para luego ir a la misión" dijo naruto a su pareja zorro humanoide digimon, según lo que le dio takeru la información plantada en su cabeza su compañero es mitad ser vivo y mitad ser artificial de datos binarios que naruto entendió los unos y los ceros.

Naruto entrego el papel chacra a kitsu que dicho zorro tomo con su pata derecha y lo que le indico naruto transmitió chacra al papel desde su mano derecho, el papel chacra se cortó por 10 tiras delgadas, una se quemó, otra se arrugo, el otro se empapo, el otro se desmorono, el otro se tornó rojo sangre y goteaba rojo, el otro se convirtió en madera, el otro se congelo, el otro se ilumino, el otro se oscureció y el ultimo se convirtió cristales "guau nii-san soy más poderoso" dijo kitsu con una sonrisa de zorro idéntica a la de naruto, para luego recibir un golpe de cabeza por parte del uzumaki.

"no te pongas engreído, aun no dominas bien tus elementos así que mañana a primera hora del día entrenaremos para sincronizarnos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y luego de ninjutsu, ¿entendido?" dijo naruto serio mirando sin molestarse de que kitsu le saco la lengua y murmuraba sobre rubio idiota de un hermano de familia.

Y así comenzó el entrenamiento, los días pasaban, las semanas se cumplían y llevaban un mes listo para luego comenzar a entrenar en el digivice y con la memoria de naruto que adquirió la información a través de takeru y sobre su funcionamiento, y naruto subió su DEX que tenía aun puntos en su estado gastando todos los puntos, pero aun le faltaban el otro mes para cumplir los dos meses para luego viajar.

 **Hola soy terocmaster y espero que hayan disfrutado de mi historia, he aquí sus estadísticas y habilidades, espero no haberlos defraudados.**

 **(Estado del gamer)**

 **Nombre: naruto uzumaki namikaze e otros clanes adquiridos (yuki, senju, uchiha, hyuga, kitsuno)**

 **Edad: 13 años**

 **Clase: gamer**

 **Título: naruto el de las garras sangrientas/Naruto chimamire no tsume, el zorro sangriento/Chimamire no kitsune, la siguiente avenida bijuu de sangre/ Ketsueki no tsugi no bijuaru ōdōri.**

 **Afiliación: ex ninja de konoha, ninguno**

 **Rango: A, +A**

 **Nivel: 65**

 **HP: 35500**

 **CP: 45000**

 **STR: 450 + 145 = 595**

 **VIT: 430 + 30 = 460**

 **DEX: 560 + 150 = 710**

 **INT: 560 + 95 = 655**

 **SIO: 745 + 45 = 790**

 **LUK: 0 + 50 = 50**

 **Estado: heredero clan uzumaki (heredero uzumaki clan 30 VIT, 30 INT, +40% experiencia de habilidad fuinjutsu, desbloqueo de cadenas de chacra), heredero clan namikaze (heredero namikaze clan 30 DEX, 30 SIO, +25% experiencia de habilidad fuinjutsu), jinchuriky del kyubi (500 HP y 500 CP por cada nivel), jinchuriky del ichibi (500 CP por cada nivel, 50 STR, 50 DEX), jinchuriky del nibi (500 CP por cada nivel, 50 INT, 50 DEX), jinchuriky del sanbi (500 CP por cada nivel, 50 STR, 50 LUK), bromista ganancia (+5% experiencia trampa habilidad, -5% de reputación, +5% experiencia habilidad cautela), clan yuki/adquirido (10 DEX, 5 SIO, desbloqueo afinidad hielo), clan kitsuno/adquirido (10 DEX, 15 STR, desbloqueo transformación animal), clan uchiha/adquirido (desbloqueo del sharingan, 10 DEX), clan hyuga/adquirido (10 SIO, desbloqueo byakugan), clan senju/adquirido (30 STR, 15 INT, desbloqueo súper fuerza, afinidad madera, desbloqueo senjutsu, desbloqueo jutsu medico)**

 **Historial: Naruto Uzumaki ha pasado el examen genin gracias a la captura de mizuki de konoha traidor, él era conocido como el ultimo muerto en la academia ninja, también es el jinchuriky del kyubi y de otros bijuus adquiridos que son el ichibi, el nibi y el sanbi, naruto es de parte de un clan extinto llamado los uzumakis que eran conocidos como los mejores maestros del fuinjutsu y kenjutsu, naruto tiene una de sus habilidades extrañas que es un kekei genkai único y deseable para todas las potencias shinobis que desean un kekei genkai, el kekei genkai de la sangre naruto lo llamo, su habilidad de consumir otras líneas de sangre y hacerlo suyo, también es capaz de copiar jutsu parecido al de sharingan, sus padres fueron revelados al consumir unas capsulas de sangre que konoha mantenía oculto, lo que resultó ser su ira y gran decepción de naruto hacia konoha y sus padrinos, lo que llevo a naruto desertar al descubrir que lo querían mantener por su extraña kekei genkai, sus padres fueron minato namikaze y kushina uzumaki, quienes eran herederos de su propio clanes, y naruto descubrió del porque fue seleccionado para ser el jinchuriky del kyubi, ahora entiende del porque es seleccionado como el gamer, y su pasado fueron revelados y descubrir la verdad, ahora está en una misión de liberar los otros jinchurikys extrayéndole sus bijuus y asumir las cargas de otros y prepararse para la batalla del mal que se aproxima, aparte naruto tiene un compañero mitad ser vivo y mitad ser artificial digital su nombre kitsu que naruto le llamo y se pasan como una relación de hermano de familia.**

 **Puntos: 0**

 **Ryo: 5,497.983**

 **Habilidades ninja:**

 **Kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Taju kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Velocidad chacra (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Sensor de chacra (lvl 56)**

 **Patada chacra (lvl 48)**

 **Instinto asesino (lvl 66)**

 **Detector de mentira (lvl 30)**

 **Instinto animal (lvl 48)**

 **Transformación chacra (lvl 35)**

 **Arte ninja: lluvia de la muerte explosiva (lvl 48)**

 **Afinidad sangre (lvl 60)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu garra sangrienta (lvl 68)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu escudo sangriento (lvl 52)**

 **Estilo sangriento: defensa sangrienta (lvl 52)**

 **Estilo sangriento: armadura sangrienta (lvl 58)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu espada sangrienta (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu clones de sangre (lvl 66)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangrienta (lvl 55)**

 **Estilo sangriento: consumir (lvl 56)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu criatura de sangre (lvl 48)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu ala sangriento (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu cola de sangre (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu tentáculos de sangre (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu bosque sangriento (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu transformación modo dragón (lvl 23)**

 **Fuinjutsu (lvl 78)**

 **Trampa (68)**

 **Cautela (68)**

 **Agua caminar chacra (lvl 63)**

 **Árbol caminar chacra (lvl 78)**

 **Sexy no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Mente del gamer (lvl max)**

 **Observar (lvl 66)**

 **Detector de genjutsu (lvl 52)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino (lvl 54)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino sangriento (lvl 36)**

 **Henge (lvl max)**

 **Kawarimi (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Kunais explosivo (lvl max)**

 **Afinidad viento (lvl 62)**

 **Estilo de viento: jutsu bala de viento (lvl 46)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu pala eólica (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu gran avance (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu rugido del dragón (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu puño tornado (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu escudo de viento (lvl 24)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu armadura de viento (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu garras de viento (lvl 20)**

 **Afinidad agua (lvl 58)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu bola de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu clones de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu látigo de agua (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu tsunami de agua (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu chorro de agua (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu dragón de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo kirigakure; jutsu oculto en la niebla (lvl 35)**

 **Afinidad fuego (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bala de fuego (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu fénix de fuego (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu dragón de fuego (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu lanzallamas (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu garras de fuego (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu coletazo ardiente (lvl 20)**

 **Afinidad tierra (lvl 24)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu clones de tierra (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu muro de tierra (lvl 23)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu dragón de tierra (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu picos de tierra (lvl 23)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu terremoto (lvl 21)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu pilar de tierra (lvl 11)**

 **Afinidad rayo (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu zorro eléctrico (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu lanza rayo (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu gran lanza rayo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu espada eléctrico (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu armadura eléctrica (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu rugido del dragón (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu puño relámpago (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu garra espectral (lvl 24)**

 **Afinidad hielo (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo de hielo; clones de hielo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de hielo; jutsu dragón de hielo (lvl 47)**

 **Estilo de hielo; jutsu espejo de hielo (lvl 46)**

 **Estilo de hielo; dragón contra tigre (lvl 32)**

 **Afinidad lava (lvl 16)**

 **Estilo de lava; jutsu bola de lava (lvl 11)**

 **Estilo de lava; jutsu dragón de lava (lvl 10)**

 **Sharingan (lvl 56)**

 **Mangekyou sharingan (lvl 56)**

 **Amaterasu (lvl 18)**

 **Kamui (lvl 19)**

 **Susanoo (lvl 19)**

 **Stukyomi (lvl 18)**

 **El despertar del gamer (lvl 6)**

 **Byakugan (lvl 46)**

 **Chacra kyubi (lvl 48)**

 **Chacra demonio (lvl 48)**

 **Estilo demonio; tornado infernal (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo demonio; el despertar del demonio (lvl 27)**

 **Chacra humano (lvl 64)**

 **Ki: (lvl 22)**

 **Técnica ki: ráfaga de ki (lvl 15)**

 **Técnica ki: Ten no kitsune no bakufū (lvl 5)**

 **Magia (lvl 15)**

 **Rasengan (lvl 32)**

 **Súper fuerza (lvl 28)**

 **Afinidad madera (lvl 18)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu casa de madera (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Crecimiento de la vida (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Raíces de la muerte (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de madera; Monje de madera (lvl 3)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Ogro de madera (lvl 3)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Dragón de madera (lvl 5)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Prisión de madera (lvl 4)**

 **Estilo madera; jutsu enredaderas espinosas (lvl 5)**

 **Cadenas de chacra (lvl 10)**

 **Senjutsu (lvl 12)**

 **Viaje de mundo (lvl 5)**

 **Dios del trueno volador (lvl 6)**

 **Jutsu medico (lvl 14)**

 **Arte divina; sellado de luz (lvl 3)**

 **Habilidades ciudadano:**

 **Restauradores a domicilio (lvl 50)**

 **Capitán navegante (lvl 50)**

 **Eso sería de las estadísticas de naruto y de sus habilidades, la siguiente temporada está casi cerca de subirse y nos volveremos a ver en las aventuras de naruto que viajara al mundo digimon tamers así que si tienen una opinión de mi historia consúltenme con mensajes u opiniones en el fanfic así que le saluda terocmaster y que tengan un buen día.**

 **Próximo capítulo: terminando los dos meses, el viaje comienza.**

 **¡** **no se lo pierdan** **!**


	24. capitulo 23

El gamer jinchuriky

 **Hola soy terocmaster y he aquí este es mi siguiente capítulo de; el gamer jinchuriky.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado, disfruten de la historia.**

 **(Ventanilla de gamer/ pensamiento demoníaco)**

(Pensamiento personaje)

"hablar personajes/ jutsu"

 **"hablar demoníaco/ jutsu demoníaco"**

Capitulo: terminando los dos meses, el viaje comienza

Después de enseñarle a kitsu de cómo moverse correctamente y aprovechar su chacra al máximo enseñándole control de chacra árbol caminar y agua caminar para mejorar sus reservas de chacra y no gastarlo imprudentemente como ocurrió con la pelea de itachi.

Ya que pasaron un mes desde que comenzaron el entrenamiento de su chacra, ahora estamos en el primer día de la mañana con un cielo estrellado y en la oscuridad aun, comenzando el segundo mes y la primera semana, vemos al joven uzumaki mirando su digivice o D-ARK que naruto lo apodo según la información que recibió tiene dos nombres el aparato, el joven miraba su extraña forma tiene una pequeña pantalla con dos botones que actuaban como flechas que tiene dos direcciones, una derecha y otra izquierda y un pequeño botón rojo sangre, también lleva una correa que podría ser usada para conectar el dispositivo a los pantalones de naruto donde puede ir el cinturón o simplemente colgarlo, la correa esta coloreada de naranja claro al igual que los colores alrededor de la pantalla del digivice.

Luego miro las tarjetas en sus manos uno mostraba a kitsu escupiendo una bola de fuego, otro mostraba a kitsu lanzando flechas de luz, otro mostraba que el zorro controlaba las sombras y la oscuridad, y por último el zorro invocaba la sangre para crear sus garras espeluznantes más que un brazo lleva con un hueso plano y grueso como defensivo en vez de serrucho dientes que naruto tiene como ofensivo y tiene las alas sangrientas en su espalda y por ultimo vio la extraña tarjeta de todas, una tarjeta azul con un D mayúscula de color amarillo y un dibujo de un reptil en el centro del espacio de la D con ojos amarillo.

"me pregunto que servirá esta tarjeta, aunque siento poder en esta y extranjera, no es magia, no es ki, ni es chacra, es algo más, … profundo" se dijo mientras evaluaba, naruto recordó cuando kitsu hablo delante de sasuki y utakata, sonrió por ver la expresión de ambos de escuchar al zorro hablar como un humano, también recordó que tiene cinco semanas para que se complete el segundo mes "será mejor movernos y ponerlo en práctica" dijo naruto mirando al zorro humanoide que aun dormía acurrucado mientras la noche era tranquila y el cielo estrellado junto con una fogata mientras se podía apreciar el sol comenzando a salir del horizonte, "es hora de preparar el desayuno y levantar al señor dormilón perezoso" murmuro naruto para luego levantarse de su forma sentada en la colina y salir en silencio sin despertar a sasuki o a utakata que dormía tranquilamente mientras naruto miraba a su nuevo equipo, pero sabía que tenía que abandonarlos y que ellos crezcan a su manera de fortalecerse, sasuki no sabe que al terminar el segundo mes se tenía que ir, menos utakata que veía a naruto como su hermano y familia.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Una vez de día y completamente desayunado naruto llevo a kitsu a un prado de la isla de uzushio para llevarlo en práctica de la tarjeta.

Una vez allí naruto tomo su D-ARK para luego mirar una de las tarjetas en sus manos "bien kitsu vamos a hacer esto" dijo el uzumaki mientras pasaba la tarjeta por la ranura del D-ARK y el aparato emitió un pitillo.

Del cuerpo de kitsu emitió un brillo y el zorro humanoide sintió un extraño poder recorrer por su cuerpo y el conocimiento del ataque "estilo de luz; flechas luminosas" grito kitsu y del aire se formaron flechas iluminadas que dispararon hacia una roca, el ataque perforo la roca y exploto en un pilar de luz, logrando desintegrar la roca "guau, ¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto kitsu mirando impresionado su ataque.

"kitsu, ¿Qué sentiste?" dijo naruto mirando a su compañero zorro humanoide, dicho zorro se miraba a su cuerpo extrañado por el poder extranjero que sintió.

"no se nii-san, pero se sintió algo extranjero y adquirí los recuerdos de dicha técnica" explico el zorro mirando a su compañero humano "se sintió como si he utilizado esa técnica miles de veces" dijo kitsu mirando al joven uzumaki que estaba pensando.

"bien empezaremos a practicar las diferentes cartas que tenemos de momentos" dijo el uzumaki y así continuaron con el entrenamiento de kitsu y sus habilidades digimon.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras ellos entrenaban, sasuki estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mirando en la nada, después de que naruto se llevara a kitsu, se puso a pensar en cómo expresar sus sentimientos, aunque aún son jóvenes para hacer más allá que simple besos y caricia, ella pensó que la mejor forma de expresarlo es diciéndole, pero aún no estaba lista para eso, no aún.

"mejor voy a entrenar" se dijo ella misma mientras se movía en una dirección aleatoria, sasuki tomo una botella de agua y se lo llevo a una dirección para entrenar más tranquila y mejorar sus técnicas.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras pasaban los días, los ahora habitante de uzushio que son sasuki, utakata, naruto y kitsu comenzaron a construir una casa para vivir sin tener que estar expuesto al aire libre y ser atrapado por un ataque sorpresa.

El uzumaki utilizaba sus clones de sombras y gracias a su habilidad de restaurador a domicilio y con unos dos libros que fue regalado por el señor tazuna de cómo ser un constructor y como utilizar los materiales, ambos libros fueron absorbidos por naruto que se rompieron en partículas de luces y ganar una nueva habilidad ciudadana; ingeniero constructor que junto con el restaurador de domicilio lo elevo comenzando con un nivel decente de nivel 30 lo suficiente como para tener conocimiento de las estructura y como debe ser.

El joven uzumaki no solo gano esta habilidad, también gano otra habilidad de maestro de herrería gracias con los conocimientos del herrero que creo los sietes espadas legendaria de kiri, más los libros de cómo utilizar correctamente un fabricador de armas y materiales de construcción resistente que se sorprendió que había algo en ella, su nueva habilidad se nivelo con ingeniero de constructor nivel 32 y maestro de herrería nivel 50.

Naruto con los conocimientos adquiridos comenzó con la fabricación de materiales, estuvo días y noches con sus clones de sangre activo creando armas sea kunais, shurikens, nodaichi, lanzas, espadas; sea katana o una mescla de diferentes tipos.

Y no solo eso naruto creo madera gracias a su afinidad que el ADN del primer hokage recorre en él y el conocimiento de crear más arboles incluso de su cuerpo crear madera ósea tablones listos, estuvo semas preparándose y darles regalos a sus compañeros, la primera en recibir fue sasuki una espada que pueda transmitir chacra eléctrico y fuego, cosa que sasuki le agradeció con un beso apasionado, a utakata le regalo una espada que tiene forma de ovalo delgado con los bordes que cortan si trasmite chacra en ella puede crear burbujas de cualquier tipo que él desea, no solo eso su funda está especializada para mantener líquido para crear burbujas, a utakata se inclinó mostrando respeto y su agradecimiento a naruto y por ultimo su compañero kitsu se le regalo un tipo de espada con dos filos y lo mejor que puede dividirla he invocar su afinidad fácilmente a través de la hoja de sus dobles espadas en uno, después de estar unas tres semanas en la fabricación de las nuevas armas naruto se dispuso a consumir la sangre que le regalo todo kiri de clanes extinto y adquirió nuevos jutsu y conocimiento también como ver el sufrimiento que tuvieron que pasar hasta ser liberado de la tiranía del cuarto mizukage.

Llevaban cuatro semanas ya concurrido de los sucesos anteriores naruto decidió crearse un arma que lo represente, que se siente una parte de él, aparte del arma adquirido de wolfthor, así que se basó en sus conocimientos adquiridos de los libros y del ADN del herrero que creo de las espadas que una vez lo consumió se sorprendió que aún mantenía su ADN, pasaron cinco días hasta tener el resultado deseado.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Vemos en una zona un hombre caminando tranquilamente mientras pensaba sobre su protegido, este hombre no es más que takeru erumazu que estaba de camino hacia el encuentro de naruto y empezar con el deber.

(falta poco para que comience su deber, espero que le dé algo que no solo le servirá a él, sino a sus aliados que él decida compartir el poder del gamer) fueron los pensamientos de takeru mientras en la lejanía se puede ver a naruto entrenando y hacer combinaciones de sus cartas dándole un cómo especial para kitsu (el chico tomo todo esto en serio, espero que no se deje llevar lo que estoy a punto de darle).

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Con naruto, el joven entrenaba a kitsu después de dormir una media hora, pues era como las seis de la tarde cuando ya probo su creación, su arma personal que con la combinación del armar de wolfthor hacia un ataque demoledor.

"bien es suficiente volvamos donde los demás" dijo naruto viendo a kitsu terminar su entrenamiento.

"hai nii-san" dijo el zorro humanoide de pelaje naranja claro con rojo sangre, el zorro cambio harto, el zorro humanoide llevaba una faja roja amarrado en su cintura donde ya hacia sus nuevas armas en su costado derecho, también lleva una bufanda azul alrededor del cuello que se movía con el viento y una tela amarrilla amarrado alrededor de su cabeza con el símbolo rojo de remolino en ella indicando ser el compañero de naruto y parte del clan uzumaki, y que lleva una chaqueta rojo vino con líneas anaranjada y sin cerrar.

Ambos fueron caminando sin notar a takeru viendo con una sonrisa triste a naruto, así que se dispersó en partícula de luces.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Una vez con el grupo, sasuki termino de entrenar su nueva arma, también utakata estuvo practicando sus movimientos, ambos nombrados fueron al punto de encuentro donde se toparon con naruto y kitsu.

"ya se completó los dos meses" informo naruto mirando un poco melancólico ya que se tienen que separar.

"¿para qué?" pregunto sasuki dudosa y no entender de lo que quiere decir naruto, cosa que el uzumaki suspiro con cansancio.

"yo junto con kitsu vamos a una dimensión diferente" dijo naruto cosa que sorprendió a ambos ninjas camaradas y amigos.

"¿eso es imposible?" dijo utakata pensando que naruto se golpeó la cabeza con el entrenamiento.

"no, si es posible" dijo una voz que le pertenece nada más que takeru que hizo su acto de presencia con partículas de luces formando un cuerpo. Una vez terminado de aparecer por completo, el hombre miro a naruto "joven uzumaki antes de que partas quiero darles un regalo, creo que estás listo para actualizar tu poder del gamer" declaro takeru mientras de sus manos reunía partículas dorados que hacían una esfera.

"¿de verdad?" pregunto naruto sorprendido de que puede actualizarse su poder, takeru asintió.

"ya estás listo para desbloquearlo, aquí va" dijo takeru que de su palma lanzo un rayo de luces a naruto que le impacto de lleno y el uzumaki vio los números binarios entrando frente a sus ojos y luego una electricidad fue encubriendo a naruto y su cuerpo parpadeo de luces como si fuera una luciérnaga que los rodeaba en él y un aro de energía se envolvió alrededor del joven uzumaki, Naruto que con un grito el aro se rompió y entro en su cuerpo hasta dejar de despedir luz y electricidad.

Una vez bien naruto miraba a la nada como si estuviera en un trance, hasta despertar "¿Qué tipo de actualización?" pregunto naruto finalmente ya que después de revisar su estado no se ve que nada cambio excepto subió de nivel el despertar del gamer y nada más.

"¿Por qué no lo averiguas?, invita a sasuki a unirse" instruyo takeru con una media sonrisa cosa que naruto acepto.

"invitando a sasuki" dijo naruto mientras que sasuki delante de ella se abre una ventanilla que sasuki sabía algo, pero esta vez es diferente, **(naruto te invita a unirse, desea unírsele (si/no)** , sasuki puso que si y de su cuerpo es rodeada por partículas de luces mientras un aro negro rojizo se formaba alrededor de ella y que un grito sasuki se pudo liberar y sintió algo extranjero entrando en su cuerpo y el extraño aumento de sus poderes **(felicidades, ahora tienes acceso en ser una pareja del gamer, puedes ver tus estadísticas igual que él y lo importante comunicarse telepáticamente con él, también puedes subir sus estadísticas como lo hace el principal gamer, y ver qué tipos de habilidades adquiriste).**

Naruto vio como sasuki le salían lagrimas cosas que naruto se preocupó, pero no espero ser abrazado en un abrazo con sollozo de parte de sasuki "¿sasuki?" pregunto naruto un poco preocupado.

(gracias naruto) fueron los pensamientos de sasuki, para naruto escucharlo en su mente que se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de sasuki en su cabeza.

"¿Cómo?" pregunto naruto mirando a takeru que el sonrió mientras miraba a la joven pareja.

"veras tu actualización te permite tener un vínculo con la persona de tu corazón, cosa que el gamer también es conocido como un medio de comunicación para nuestras parejas en un chat psíquica para ver el estado el otro, y no solo eso, la pareja del gamer le permite también subir de niveles como tú lo haces, incluso aunque estén en mundos diferentes su conexión es más fuerte" dijo takeru con una sonrisa.

"gracias sensei" dijo naruto agradecido de que no estará solo en otro mundo, sino que puede comunicarse con su pareja.

"no hay de que, y lo otro tu poder puede adquirir nuevas habilidades que necesitaras en tu viaje contra los digitales y copiarlos algo así como tu consume la sangre, los digitales se pueden consumir por partículas de luz entrando en tu cuerpo y adquirir el conocimiento de dichos movimientos y transferirlo a tu D-ARK, ¿estás listo para irnos?" pregunto takeru después de ver de como naruto miraba con una sonrisa zorruna.

"claro sensei" dijo naruto y así se dispuso a despedirse de sus amigos y que lo volverían a ver y naruto le dijo mantenerse oculto y no revelar su lugar a nadie. Una vez terminado la despedida y con la promesa de volverse a encontrar naruto respiro hondo y se concentró en el mundo al que tiene que ir "viaje de mundo" invoco naruto y delante del joven naruto se abrió un portal que despedía multicolores como si fuera una galaxia con sus giros de espirales "vamos kitsu" dijo naruto cosa que el zorro se ajustó la cinta de su frente y sonrió con sus dientes filosos de forma zorruna.

"vamos hacerlo nii-san" con eso ambos saltaron al portal donde lo llevara su siguiente aventura y posibles aliados y el portal se cerró.

Esta será la vez que naruto emprendió su viaje para ayudar a otros y proteger las dimensiones del mal que los aguarda.

 **Y con eso sería el final de la primera temporada espero que le haya gustado, se despide terocmaster y espero sus respuestas de que le pareció la historia hasta ahora.**

 **(Estado del gamer)**

 **Nombre: naruto uzumaki namikaze e otros clanes adquiridos (yuki, senju, uchiha, hyuga, kitsuno)**

 **Edad: 13 años**

 **Clase: gamer**

 **Título: naruto el de las garras sangrientas/Naruto chimamire no tsume, el zorro sangriento/Chimamire no kitsune, la siguiente avenida bijuu de sangre/ Ketsueki no tsugi no bijuaru ōdōri.**

 **Afiliación: ex ninja de konoha, ninguno**

 **Rango: A, +A**

 **Nivel: 65**

 **HP: 35500**

 **CP: 45000**

 **STR: 450 + 145 = 595**

 **VIT: 430 + 30 = 460**

 **DEX: 560 + 150 = 710**

 **INT: 560 + 95 = 655**

 **SIO: 745 + 45 = 790**

 **LUK: 0 + 50 = 50**

 **Estado: heredero clan uzumaki (heredero uzumaki clan 30 VIT, 30 INT, +40% experiencia de habilidad fuinjutsu, desbloqueo de cadenas de chacra), heredero clan namikaze (heredero namikaze clan 30 DEX, 30 SIO, +25% experiencia de habilidad fuinjutsu), jinchuriky del kyubi (500 HP y 500 CP por cada nivel), jinchuriky del ichibi (500 CP por cada nivel, 50 STR, 50 DEX), jinchuriky del nibi (500 CP por cada nivel, 50 INT, 50 DEX), jinchuriky del sanbi (500 CP por cada nivel, 50 STR, 50 LUK), bromista ganancia (+5% experiencia trampa habilidad, -5% de reputación, +5% experiencia habilidad cautela), clan yuki/adquirido (10 DEX, 5 SIO, desbloqueo afinidad hielo), clan kitsuno/adquirido (10 DEX, 15 STR, desbloqueo transformación animal), clan uchiha/adquirido (desbloqueo del sharingan, 10 DEX), clan hyuga/adquirido (10 SIO, desbloqueo byakugan), clan senju/adquirido (30 STR, 15 INT, desbloqueo súper fuerza, afinidad madera, desbloqueo senjutsu, desbloqueo jutsu medico)**

 **Historial: Naruto Uzumaki ha pasado el examen genin gracias a la captura de mizuki de konoha traidor, él era conocido como el ultimo muerto en la academia ninja, también es el jinchuriky del kyubi y de otros bijuus adquiridos que son el ichibi, el nibi y el sanbi, naruto es de parte de un clan extinto llamado los uzumakis que eran conocidos como los mejores maestros del fuinjutsu y kenjutsu, naruto tiene una de sus habilidades extrañas que es un kekei genkai único y deseable para todas las potencias shinobis que desean un kekei genkai, el kekei genkai de la sangre naruto lo llamo, su habilidad de consumir otras líneas de sangre y hacerlo suyo, también es capaz de copiar jutsu parecido al de sharingan, sus padres fueron revelados al consumir unas capsulas de sangre que konoha mantenía oculto, lo que resultó ser su ira y gran decepción de naruto hacia konoha y sus padrinos, lo que llevo a naruto desertar al descubrir que lo querían mantener por su extraña kekei genkai, sus padres fueron minato namikaze y kushina uzumaki, quienes eran herederos de su propio clanes, y naruto descubrió del porque fue seleccionado para ser el jinchuriky del kyubi, ahora entiende del porque es seleccionado como el gamer, y su pasado fueron revelados y descubrir la verdad, ahora está en una misión de liberar los otros jinchurikys extrayéndole sus bijuus y asumir las cargas de otros y prepararse para la batalla del mal que se aproxima, aparte naruto tiene un compañero mitad ser vivo y mitad ser artificial digital su nombre kitsu que naruto le llamo y se pasan como una relación de hermano de familia.**

 **Puntos: 0**

 **Ryo: 5,497.983**

 **Habilidades ninja:**

 **Kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Taju kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Velocidad chacra (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Sensor de chacra (lvl 56)**

 **Patada chacra (lvl 48)**

 **Instinto asesino (lvl 66)**

 **Detector de mentira (lvl 30)**

 **Instinto animal (lvl 48)**

 **Transformación chacra (lvl 35)**

 **Arte ninja: lluvia de la muerte explosiva (lvl 48)**

 **Afinidad sangre (lvl 60)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu garra sangrienta (lvl 68)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu escudo sangriento (lvl 52)**

 **Estilo sangriento: defensa sangrienta (lvl 52)**

 **Estilo sangriento: armadura sangrienta (lvl 58)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu espada sangrienta (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu clones de sangre (lvl 66)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangrienta (lvl 55)**

 **Estilo sangriento: consumir (lvl 56)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu criatura de sangre (lvl 48)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu ala sangriento (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu cola de sangre (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu tentáculos de sangre (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu bosque sangriento (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu transformación modo dragón (lvl 23)**

 **Fuinjutsu (lvl 78)**

 **Trampa (68)**

 **Cautela (68)**

 **Agua caminar chacra (lvl 63)**

 **Árbol caminar chacra (lvl 78)**

 **Sexy no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Mente del gamer (lvl max)**

 **Observar (lvl 66)**

 **Detector de genjutsu (lvl 52)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino (lvl 54)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino sangriento (lvl 36)**

 **Henge (lvl max)**

 **Kawarimi (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Kunais explosivo (lvl max)**

 **Afinidad viento (lvl 62)**

 **Estilo de viento: jutsu bala de viento (lvl 46)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu pala eólica (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu gran avance (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu rugido del dragón (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu puño tornado (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu escudo de viento (lvl 24)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu armadura de viento (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu garras de viento (lvl 20)**

 **Afinidad agua (lvl 58)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu bola de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu clones de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu látigo de agua (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu tsunami de agua (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu chorro de agua (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu dragón de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo kirigakure; jutsu oculto en la niebla (lvl 35)**

 **Afinidad fuego (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bala de fuego (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu fénix de fuego (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu dragón de fuego (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu lanzallamas (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu garras de fuego (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu coletazo ardiente (lvl 20)**

 **Afinidad tierra (lvl 24)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu clones de tierra (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu muro de tierra (lvl 23)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu dragón de tierra (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu picos de tierra (lvl 23)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu terremoto (lvl 21)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu pilar de tierra (lvl 11)**

 **Afinidad rayo (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu zorro eléctrico (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu lanza rayo (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu gran lanza rayo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu espada eléctrico (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu armadura eléctrica (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu rugido del dragón (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu puño relámpago (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu garra espectral (lvl 24)**

 **Afinidad hielo (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo de hielo; clones de hielo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de hielo; jutsu dragón de hielo (lvl 47)**

 **Estilo de hielo; jutsu espejo de hielo (lvl 46)**

 **Estilo de hielo; dragón contra tigre (lvl 32)**

 **Afinidad lava (lvl 16)**

 **Estilo de lava; jutsu bola de lava (lvl 11)**

 **Estilo de lava; jutsu dragón de lava (lvl 10)**

 **Sharingan (lvl 56)**

 **Mangekyou sharingan (lvl 56)**

 **Amaterasu (lvl 18)**

 **Kamui (lvl 19)**

 **Susanoo (lvl 19)**

 **Stukyomi (lvl 18)**

 **El despertar del gamer (lvl 6)**

 **Byakugan (lvl 46)**

 **Chacra kyubi (lvl 48)**

 **Chacra demonio (lvl 48)**

 **Estilo demonio; tornado infernal (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo demonio; el despertar del demonio (lvl 27)**

 **Chacra humano (lvl 64)**

 **Ki: (lvl 22)**

 **Técnica ki: ráfaga de ki (lvl 15)**

 **Técnica ki: Ten no kitsune no bakufū (lvl 5)**

 **Magia (lvl 15)**

 **Rasengan (lvl 32)**

 **Súper fuerza (lvl 28)**

 **Afinidad madera (lvl 28)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu casa de madera (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Crecimiento de la vida (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Raíces de la muerte (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de madera; Monje de madera (lvl 3)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Ogro de madera (lvl 3)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Dragón de madera (lvl 5)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Prisión de madera (lvl 4)**

 **Estilo madera; jutsu enredaderas espinosas (lvl 5)**

 **Cadenas de chacra (lvl 10)**

 **Senjutsu (lvl 12)**

 **Viaje de mundo (lvl 10)**

 **Dios del trueno volador (lvl 10)**

 **Jutsu medico (lvl 14)**

 **Arte divina; sellado de luz (lvl 3)**

 **Habilidades ciudadano:**

 **Restauradores a domicilio (lvl 50)**

 **Capitán navegante (lvl 50)**

 **Ingeniero de constructor (lvl 32)**

 **Maestro de herrería (lvl 50)**

 **Eso sería de las estadísticas de naruto y de sus habilidades, la siguiente temporada está casi cerca de subirse y nos volveremos a ver en las aventuras de naruto que viajara al mundo digimon tamers así que si tienen una opinión de mi historia consúltenme con mensajes u opiniones en el fanfic así que le saluda terocmaster y que tengan un buen día.**


End file.
